Up On The Reaches Of The Darkest Moonlight
by Silvermoonlight GJ
Summary: A night by the campfire turns in to a nightmare for Xena and Gabrielle. As they are both drawn in to a deadly battle in which they will both learn what it is to be human and to become inhuman. Story is now being revised
1. Prologue

Disclaimer. This story contains violence, as well as love between two adult women.

Disclaimer. The Xena Warrior Princess series and its characters are all copyrighted property of MCA/universal

Disclaimer. This story is set after the Contest of Pantheons comic series which is like an early season four only with the Ying Yang Chakram. This is the first book in The Waking Light Series.

_PROLOGUE_

_Many years ago in the region of Arcadia_

The dark haired man's brown eyes travelled upwards to look at the burning village in the distance the screaming had now died down as every one in it had been killed. He slowly sat himself down on the steps of the temple of Athena the only building which had been untouched by the brutal massacre there was a cold silence in the air which was chilling to the soul. He could feel the blood as it ran down his armour from a large wound in his side, he would normally care for such a horrible wound but today he didn't care despite the pain it caused him. He looked at his hands watching as the blood dripped off them it was human blood from all those he had killed. This was victory? It didn't feel like victory, how was it victory when you were killing unarmed men, women and children? It wasn't victory it just murder and he hated that everyone around him couldn't see that. He hated this war and he hated having to do this! All he could see was the innocent faces of those he had killed staring back at him haunting his dreams.

He felt guilty and ashamed to call himself a warrior this was something warriors didn't do and he had no idea where to turn anymore everything was just messed up. He could see the dying sun in the horizon he used to think that doing this was right but it wasn't and it would never be right. He had walked through to many fields and seen to many dead faces. Things had to change and they had to change now they couldn't go on like this he couldn't go on like this anymore. He couldn't bring himself to kill one more innocent if society had to change then it needed someone to change it. He didn't consider himself a leader he had never led anything he was a foot solider who did as he was told he had no idea where to begin but he had to start somewhere there had to be others who thought the same. The words of the rebels were now ringing in his ears all so painfully now, but he knew that they were words of truth and he needed to listen to them.

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight


	2. Up On The Reaches Of The

_UPON THE REACHES OF THE DARKEST MOONLIGHT_

Night it can be so beautiful even more so when the smell of blossoms are in the air. You can smell it as it drifts through the air and past you in the dim starlight. It fills you with all sorts of feelings and thoughts. Images of times long gone and times you want to revisit and remember in greater detail. It can also fill you with peaceful thoughts and feelings that you don't want to let go off. Xena shifted her gaze up to the night sky for a moment, breaking out of her thoughts as she stretched feeling a slightly dull ache in her shoulder, which hadn't gone away despite the fight she had, had the other day. Her eyes moved to the fire whose ambers were starting to finally die, the cooking items were lying next to it along with the crockery.

She turned feeling Gabrielle shuffle slightly in her sleep, the younger woman was lying on top of her, her head propped under her neck. Her lover had been sleeping peacefully for some time now. She slowly moved her hand up running it through her long blonde hair, moving it in between her fingers feeling its silky softness. She slowly moved her hand down her neck to her green halter top with its lighter green shoulder area's which went down to her upper chest where a piece of brown leather string was used to tie her halter top together. She moved her other hand pulling up the fur bedroll, which had slipped down past her leather belt and brown skirt.

She felt a smile form as she moving her hand up lightly stroking Gabrielle's face, she watched as the younger woman's forest green eyes slowly opened their colour catching the light, which caused them to almost glisten. Xena felt her smile widen. "Hello sleepy head." Gabrielle groaned aloud feeling her self yawn as she eased up her hand slowly rubbing her eyes. "How long have been asleep?" Xena slowly met her tired gaze. "A few hours…" Gabrielle stretched out her arms ignoring how tired she still felt. "You should have woken me up." Xena eased up her hand running it down her cheek in a gentle motion. "I was enjoying watching you sleep." Gabrielle eyed her for a moment. "You always enjoy watching me sleep." Xena leaned closer so she was close to her ear. "That's because you're beautiful when you sleep."

Gabrielle felt a smile form she moved to get up only to feel Xena take her arm and pull her back down gently. Xena raised an eyebrow as she spoke in a playful tone. "You're forgetting something." Gabrielle looked down as she moved her hand through the dark haired woman's hair. She leaned forward meeting her lips, feeling herself breathe in deeply as she enjoyed the deep kiss. Xena slowly closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the kiss move through her veins, she felt a twinge of anger suddenly sweep through her system as the sound of cracking wood hit her ears she found her body going stiff. Gabrielle felt their lips part she breathed in trying to gain control she could see Xena's light blue eyes narrowing.

Her lover's body was tensing up underneath her she turned seeing that Argo was still chewing grass near by. She moved her hand gently down the older woman's leather bodice. "What is it?" Xena looked up watching as Gabrielle's hand moved towards her staff, which was lying close by. She slowly took hold of her sword, which was next to their bedroll. "Trouble…" Gabrielle felt Xena move allowing her to jump to her feet the next moments caught her completely by surprise as an armoured man crashed through the trees in front her. He didn't even look in her direction he was going as he ran towards her, his bloody sword in his hand. He lost his footing in an instant which in turn caused him to hit the floor hard in front of them.

Xena watched him turn to face her as he sat up painfully his face was covered in bloody scratches and the look of fear in them was as clear as day. She looked at his armour for a moment seeing that he had the Corinthian symbol on the helmet. There was blood pouring down from a deep wound in his side which was staining his white shirt. He looked up the fear in his voice as he shouted in her direction. "Run! You have to run!" He turned looking at the trees behind them. "It's coming!" Xena eyed him for a long moment. "Who's coming?" The man pulled himself up almost falling over again as he struggled to get back on his feet. "It'll kill you and rip you to pieces!" Gabrielle turned sharply hearing the leaves move somewhere in the distance. "Xena…what's he talking about?"

Xena turned noticing that Argo was starting to get restless as she scraped her hooves across the floor in short restless motions. She twirled her weapon. "It's over there…" She gripped her weapon tighter as the sound of deep growling hit the air she could see that the soldier had begun to shake as he turned once more in her direction. "You can't take it on in battle! You have to run!" Xena stepped back listening as the sound of heavy foot steps hit the ground close by, what ever it was it was big. She took another slow step back, trying to get a better view through of the trees. She narrowed her gaze as a pair of red eyes suddenly came in to view, the black pupils moved sharply as they met her own she felt her body tense as the creature suddenly leapt though the trees.

The brushes were smashed apart as it crashed through them she felt the pain as the huge black furred creature slammed its shoulder. She felt the hard ground as she hit it full force. Her sword slammed in to the ground close by she turned watching as the huge beast turned landed on all fours, in between her and the wounded man who cried out in panic. Gabrielle watched as the huge animal turned eyeing her it was seven foot fall and covered in black fur, it had a long wolf like nose, which sniffed the air. Long protruding teeth were coming out from its upper and lower jaw, its huge black maned head had long ears, which had numerous rips in them both of these ears were pulled back.

Its long black tail swung as its muscled arms and legs tensed while its huge clawed feet dug in to the ground. She could see numerous scars on its huge body and face. Some looked like claw marks from previous battles while others looked like they had been made by swords. She could also see some sort of ripped material hanging down in between its furry legs. The beast turned sharply catching sight of what it had been after, its long clawed hand slowly moved towards the wounded man. Xena turned grabbing her sword in a lightning fast motion she moved forward her body going to overdrive as her sword made contact with the furry being back leg causing red blood to fly through the air.

She found herself crying out painfully as the wolf like creature turned slamming its arm in to her waist she felt her feet leave the floor only to feel the intense pain as she hit the nearest tree back first before hitting the ground. She groaned pulling herself up on to her knees watching as the huge being slowly moved towards her both of its red eyes were burning in to hers filled with pure hated. The long clawed hand grabbed her around the throat as she was pulled up in to the air as she could feel her feet moving through air nothing but air as they left the floor. The huge animal's mouth opened as it roared at her, she swung her sword only to have her hand stopped as the huge wolf like being grabbed hold of it, its red eyes narrowing she hadn't been ready for this fight from the word go and this was proof of it.

She eyed it feeling the clawed hand around her throat start to slowly tighten making it harder for her breathe she had to get her self out of this mess and fast. Her gaze darted as she heard the sound of wood cracking against flesh only for it to be followed by a howl of pain. She felt the floor as she hit it hard on her knees she felt a sneer form as she watched animal turn away from her. Gabrielle swung her staff again watching as it cracked against the beast's nose causing red blood to spray out of its nostrils. It grunted painfully before stepping forward in a swift and violent motion. All at once her world seemed to move in slow motion as it lowered it's self on to all fours, its back legs tensing.

Its black form left the ground in an instant as its whole body weight slammed in to her she felt the pain moved through her body as she was forced in to the ground. The clawed hand pushed her down in to the dirt stopping her from moving her staff. She didn't get a chance to struggle or even think of what to do next as the huge jaws came down biting in to her shoulder. She screamed in pain as the jaws dug in deeper she could feel every tooth as they began to pierce her flesh. Blood began to flow down wards from these puncture wounds, soaking the shoulder of her green halter top. She found herself crying out once again as the animal let go of her shoulder howled in pain, she could hear Xena screaming something but she was in far too much pain to hear it.

The creatures red eyes moved as it turned to look at Xena who was standing directly behind it. Xena raised her sword slowly. "I said get off her!" She swung her sword watching as it struck the creature a second time, she could see the red blood on her blade, she raised it watching as it dripped down landing near her boot. She stepped back as the creature roared at her in anger she sneered as she pulled her Chakram free from its leather latch on her waist. The creature eyed her grunting aloud, its mouth slowly forming a long bloody grin, which was almost like a taunt. Its red eyes showed amusement before narrowing slowly as they looked directly in to her own.

Xena felt the anger burn as it pulsed through every fibber of her being she no longer cared what it was or where it had come from it was going to suffer for harming her lover and then daring to mock her! She threw the weapon with all her might watching as it slammed in to a tree opposite before hitting the animal directly in the face causing to rise up on its hind legs as it howled in agony. The huge animal's whole right eye was now soaked in blood, it didn't look back as it turned around running away in the opposite direction as crashed through the forest disappearing from view all together. Xena turned as she caught the Chakram which had embedded itself in another tree, her gaze drifted to the solider who was now lying on the floor he was still trembling, with his sword in his hand.

She turned to Gabrielle who was still lying on the floor on the floor, she moved quickly over to her kneeling down beside her. Gabrielle turned seeing Xena, she could feel the pain in her shoulder it felt like hot knifes were being pushed in. Xena leaned over seeing the red blood, which was pouring down soaking the younger woman's green halter top there were deep puncture wounds where the teeth had gone in. She leaned over gently holding putting her hands on Gabrielle's face. "Its okay Gabrielle I'm right here." Gabrielle turned slightly. "It hurts…" Xena turned grabbing the nearest cloth pushing it against her bleeding wound. She watched as the terrified man slowly came to his senses. He looked around as is sudden realizing what had just happened.

He got up looking at her then at Gabrielle. "You…you hurt it…" Xena turned away ignoring him, as she pressed the cloth harder against Gabrielle's bleeding wound. "Yes I did…" She leaned easing pulling Gabrielle on to her knees trying her best to ignore her lover's painful moans. She moved faster grabbing at the one of the bags near the campfire. She opened it tugging out a number of bandages along with a number of cloths and some herbs. She grabbed the leather water skin from its position close to the tree. She emptied the contents on to the cloths soaking them then began the slow process of cleaning Gabrielle's wounds. She watched as the shaking solider turned sharply. "We can't stay here! It'll be back and they'll be more of them!"

She looked up watching as the soldier slowly sat himself down next to her taking one of the wet clothes from the soaked pile and began to clean his open wound. "Where doomed there going to kill us all!" Xena eyed him as she picked up some herb paste, which she then gently pushed it in to her lover's deep bite wounds. Her gaze shifted as she pulled out some thick white bandage wrapping it slowly around Gabrielle's wound in slow motions wrapping it tight. She watched as the soldier did the same though his terror wasn't helping her situation. She eyed him for a moment. "Where were you headed?" The soldier pointed to her right. "I was heading for the city of Messene its two hours walk from here."

He put his sword to his chest. "Me and my party…we were meant to be the reinforcements." Xena turned to Gabrielle who was starting to look ill. She grabbed the second bag pulling out a long brown cloak from it, which she slowly put around Gabrielle's shoulders to keep her warm. She eyed the soldier again seeing his anguished face. "Can you walk?" The soldier looked up as he tightening his bandage. "Yes." Xena slowly moved her arms around Gabrielle waist helping her to her feet. "Good then you can lead us to the city?" The soldier pulled back slightly. "Its dangerous there might be more of them!" Xena turned sharply noticing that Gabrielle looked like she was on the brink of passing out.

She felt the anger as it started to churn in the pit of her stomach. "Can you lead us there or not?" The soldier nodded Xena looked at him for a moment before taking hold of Argo's reins. She eased the mare closer then slowly and gently eased Gabrielle's in to the saddle making sure she was propped up. She watched as the younger woman weakly grabbed the saddles horn. She found herself grabbing hold of as many things from the destroyed camp as she could and pushing them in to the saddlebags then moved over to the tree pulling her Chakram out of its bark. If she was going to get out of this mess it would have to be on foot so as not to draw attention to them selves until they got to the road, she pushed the remaining items in to the saddles bags then began to move Argo forward.

She up her hand gently taking hold of Gabrielle's the younger woman, didn't look good at all. She squeezed her hand gently she just needed her to hold up until they got the main road. Gabrielle felt Xena's hand on hers, she felt awful the whole of her upper shoulder was burning with pain she could feel the bandage that had been wrapped tightly around her shoulder. She could also feel the horse as it moved and she could make out the passing of the trees. Deep down she knew they weren't safe, and it was the reason Xena hadn't stitched her wounds and had instead put on a temporary bandage and herb paste. She gripped the horn of the saddle tighter trying to stay focused.

Her lovers hand was squeezing her own, a part of her wanted to speak but it hurt too much. She'd been hurt many times in battle before and the only thing that had hurt as much as this was when she'd been hit by a poisoned arrow. The pain she'd been in had been unbearable it had felt like her chest was turning to rock. This was just as painful but in a very different way it felt like hot daggers being pushed in and out of her shoulder over and over again. She breathed in deeply trying to slow her breathing. She could see Xena's face watching her although she was starting to have trouble focusing on it. Her mind kept on wandering and going to other places.

8

Xena stopped Argo sharply as the long road came in to sight, her gaze shifted as the solider stopped he leaned against the tree breathing out painfully. She narrowed her gaze he was getting worse and she couldn't really work out why. She'd seen soldiers with far worse wounds than him get up march twenty miles just to clean their wounds with fresh water. The even more troubling thing was he looked like a battle-hardened veteran, who shouldn't be acting in this fashion. She looked up meeting his gaze. "What's your name?" The soldier looked up slowly. "Bastiaan." He coughed painfully. "What's yours?" He watched as the tall dark haired warrior woman turned to face him. "Xena."

She looked up at the saddle at Gabrielle who was still gripping the saddle. "Her name is Gabrielle." Bastiaan looked up slowly. "I'm a fool I didn't mean to draw you in to this mess." He looked down feeling his own guilt take hold. "If I'd known that your camp was there I would have run away from it." Xena shook head. "Don't beat yourself up over it, it's not your fault." Bastiaan looked up sharply holding back another painful cough. "But your friend…she's hurt worse than I am." Xena turned looking at Gabrielle who had her eyes were half open though they seemed to be glazed over. "Gabrielle is strong, she can get through this believe me." She eased her hand up putting it under Gabrielle's chin.

She looked up noticing that her lover wasn't even focusing on her she moved her hand away looking at the road, which didn't look very beaten down. "It's another hour up this road I assume?" Bastiaan nodded. "They say the city doesn't look much like a city anymore but a fort, I've never seen it but that was the rumour." Xena eyed him as she got on to Argo easing herself in to the saddle she slowly eased her hands around Gabrielle's waist supporting her gently. Her gaze drifted to Bastiaan. "Get on my horse, behind me on the saddle." She watched as the worn torn soldier pulled himself on to Argo's back behind the saddle he grabbed one of the saddlebags clinging on for dear life. Xena turned sharply as she heard a number of wolf howls hit the air in the far off distance Bastiaan looked up sharply. "They're coming!" Xena grabbed the reins with her free hand. "Hang on tight." She felt the horse bolt as its hooves slamming in to the ground causing dust to fly. She watched as the trees flew past her.

End of part 1

Silvermoonlight

The original version of this story was written in 1999 under the title of Not Human Anymore, this is completely rewritten with major plot changes.


	3. The Cold City Where The Light

_THE COLD CITY WHERE THE LIGHT NEVER SHINES._

Apostolos stepped forward so he was looking over the wall at the forest bellow him he eased his hand up to his thick beard as he eyed the soldiers who were watching the walls. "Anything?" The first looked over the wall. "Nothing general, there has not been any movement all night." Apostolos felt a cold sneer form. "They're toying with us." He adjusted his horsehair helmet. "The bastards always try to come over our walls…" He looked up eyeing the full moon which was high up the sky its white light streaming through the clouds. "There bound to come any time now." He folded his arms feeling the frustration hit home. "Where in Tartarus are my reinforcements!" He slammed his fist down hard on the stone. "I need them!"

He watched as is his second in command walked up the steps towards the wall shaking his head. "There's been no word general." Apostolos grunted aloud. "This is second time! We have already lost our first unit of reinforcements to those filthy disgusting beasts!" He watched as his second in command looked away. "Maybe these reinforcements will make it through." He turned looking at the town bellow which was quite the only noise that could be heard was being made by the soldiers who were stamping their boots bellow as they patrolled the city. "The Amazon group made it here and so did the Centaurs." Apostolos looked up slightly. "Yes they did and they've been helpful but there's only so much they can do and we need more man power!"

He turned hearing sharply hearing the distant sound of stomping hooves, it was faint but he could make it out. He turned watching as the soldiers spun in to action grabbing their spears and swords while others pulled back their bows getting ready to fire. He narrowed his gaze watching as a horse came in to view he couldn't really make out the shape of the rider that well. He breathed in deeply, waiting until the person got closer got closer, he tapped his fingers on the stone as a light coloured horse came fully in to view on its back were three people. The rider who looked female had hold of the reins sitting in front of her was another girl who looked like she was about to pass out. While on the back was a tired soldier, he raised his sword slowly getting ready to make a signal, he wasn't stupid he knew full well that his enemy liked to play tricks.

Xena pulled Argo's reins hard causing the mare to come to a stop in front of the huge gate. Her gaze travelled upwards as she looked at the huge wall, which was surrounding the city which had been recently rebuilt to be higher which showed signs of unrest. All along the walls edge were long pikes shoved in to the ground and above her she could see soldiers with weapon held up high. She looked around her catching sight of broken swords lying in the dirt along with bones and rotting corpses which all looked it was clear that no one dared move these bodies. Shattered pikes and shields could be seen sticking out of the dirt, there was the foul smell of rotting flesh in the air. Her gaze drifted up to the huge doors, which had blood all over them along with scratch marks and what looked like teeth marks.

She eased Gabrielle up slightly as she caught sight of a tall heavily built man with a horsehair helmet the colours of it along with the golden chest plate and red cloak told her that he was the general. The old general who had a dark beard which was going white in places grunted as he looked over the wall at her before speaking in a cold tone. "State your purpose here! Now or I'll kill you right were you stand!" Xena raised an eyebrow. "My name is Xena! I found one of your men, he's wounded." She turned watching as Bastiaan jumped off Argo he pulled out a piece of parchment from his armour then opened it looking at the general. "I'm one of King Gregor's reinforcements, you sent for us!" He pulled the piece of parchment up higher. "It's a letter from the king himself, it has his personal seal!"

Apostolos breathed in feeling his anger burn deeply in side his gut so much for his reinforcements he moved his sword making the signal. "Let them in!" He watched as the soldiers bellow grabbed the huge chariot that had been put in front of the doors pushing it out of the way. He narrowed his gaze as all three of them came through the huge doors which were closed behind them followed by soldiers pushed the chariot back in to place. He eyed the tall warrior woman as she got of the horse there wasn't a mark on her, he turned coming to stand in front of the captain snatching the parchment from his hand looking at it. "Your right this is the king's seal." He turned grabbing hold of the man's bandage ripping it free. "Tell me was that nice wound of yours made via a sword or an animal?" The captain was about to speak but his words were cut short by two men grabbing him behind.

The first yanked his sword free while the other pulled him over harshly ripping his armour away. The first man turned slowly looking at the wound ignoring the man's struggling. "Its animal general, he's useless to us." Apostolos sneered seeing the confusion in the raven-haired warriors face. He eyed her for a long moment before looking up catching sight of the blonde haired girl who was leaning against the saddle. She looked very pale almost sickly but there wasn't a single wound on her exposed arms or legs that he could see. He eased up his hand eyeing the other man who still looked shocked as he was yanked in to a standing position by the two men holding him. "Throw him in the cell with the others!" Xena folded her arms watching as the two soldiers pulled the confused captain away.

She looked up meeting the general's cold gaze. "What's going on here?" Apostolos eyed her not bothering to hide his disgust. "Nothing that concerns you, you, brought my soldier here and for that I thank you but I have no more use of you stranger." Xena watched as Bastiaan disappeared from view. "That man needs medical attention if you lock him up his wounds will fester and he will die." Apostolos turned slowly meeting her cold ice blue gaze. "Believe me he doesn't need any help with his wounds…" He turned eyeing Gabrielle. "What's in Tartarus is wrong with her?" Xena turned feeling the anger churn in her pit of her stomach she didn't know what was going on here but what ever it was it was insane.

The general was boarder line insane…she could tell by the faces of his soldiers that they weren't happy about his orders. She turned looking at Gabrielle she wasn't willing to risk her lovers safety. If they weren't even going to stitch the other mans wounds there wasn't any chance that they'd help her ether since she'd been bitten by the same creature. She looked up at Gabrielle. "She's sick from riding the horse…she had a late lunch." Apostolos moved towards the younger woman only to be stopped in his tracks as the warrior woman moved forward to stand in front of him. "Really…well I hope for your sake it was a late lunch. I'd hate to have to put her in cell along with that other bastard."

Xena turned as the sounds of Gabrielle stomach playing up hit the air, she watched as the younger woman leaned away from Argo's saddle. She found herself winced Gabrielle lost her lunch. She rubbed her hands together as she gave the general a cold look. "Like I said she had a late lunch." The general growled as away his red cloak flowing behind him, somehow she was thank full that Gabrielle had thrown up now, it had been perfect timing. She grabbed Argo's reins moving up the road away from the huge gates, she had to find a place to stay and as quickly as possible. She could see that all shops around her had their window blinds down and even more disturbing there wasn't a person in sight only the soldiers who marched the street in there full armour, the high tension only added to bleakness and coldness of the city. It was obvious that this city had been under sleigh for a long while and that people were afraid.

8

Apostolos sat down in his chair in his main quarters, which used to be part of the black smiths house, until he'd turned it in to his personal barracks. He pulled off his helmet slamming it down hard on the table hard. He opened the large map which was on the desk tracing the forest area with the dagger, which he'd pulled out from his belt. He looked up as his second in command came in followed by one his best warriors. He looked at them both he really wasn't in the mood for talking right now. "Yes…what do you want?" Demetrius looked at the general the older man was become obsessed with that map he seemed to spend half his time looking trying to work out where the invisible enemy was and making assumptions.

So far none of them had been correct and the scouting parties he'd sent out during the day had found nothing. He breathed in deeply before speaking. "The warrior woman who you sent away that was Xena." Apostolos looked up slowly. "Xena do you think that name means anything to me?" He watched as the heavy muscled warrior next to smirked Demetrius ignored him as he spoke again. "She is Xena the Warrior Princess." He raised a hand. "The woman helped defeat the Horde and Callisto, she could be a great help to us general." Apostolos raised an eyebrow. "We've survived perfectly well with out the need for any so called heroes." He raised his dagger. "These things are not human, you can't just stab them. They don't die that easily ether and they heal up better than you or I ever could!"

Demetrius put both hands together. "General please just talks to her…explain to her why at least we locked up the captain. I mean we are coming across as a bunch of mindless barbarians." He put a hand on his chest plate. "We did the same for the Amazons and the Centaurs and they've been a great help to us. I mean we couldn't have even done any of scouting parties if it weren't for them." Apostolos stroked his beard as he looked up. "Fine…I'll talk to this so called warrior woman when dawn comes." Demetrius nodded respectfully. "Thank you general." Apostolos shorted his eyes moving back to his map, he really wasn't interested in this woman and he didn't like the idea of even talking to her at all.

8

Xena turned as she caught sight of the nearest tavern which was called The Two Stags, its board had two black deer colliding. She stepped forward tying Argo's reins to one of the wooden posts outside. She looked at Gabrielle, who turned slowly to face her. "I need to get you down." She watched the younger woman closed her eyes painfully as she tried to get off the horse only to struggle because of the pain she was in. Xena eased up her hands helping her of the mare, who snorted loudly. She put her arm gently around the younger woman's waist supporting her so she could stand. Gabrielle groaned feeling another stab of pain, the last two hours seemed like a horrible blur to her of agony and nauseous ness. She hadn't been able to herself from finally throwing up when she had.

On top of that she couldn't really make out what people were saying, no matter how hard she tried their voices seemed so distant. Her body ached and it hurt to even stand, maybe she'd lost two much blood or maybe the creature that had bitten her, had some disease which it had passed on. Ether way the pain didn't help she felt Xena gently raise her head and kiss her lips. Every part of her ached to kiss her back but she could hardly move her body she felt the ground under her boots as she tried to walk. Each step felt like she had weight tied to her knees and she found herself gritting her teeth painfully. Xena pushed the door open to the tavern, seeing a number of people look up from their drinks. She ignored them moving towards the bar seeing the bar tender turn to face her. He eyed her for a long moment then looked at Gabrielle before breathing in deeply. "How can I help you both?"

Xena moved forward grabbing one of the stools she eased Gabrielle on to it watching as the younger woman lowered her head. "We need a room." The bar tender looked at Gabrielle an uncertain look appearing in his eyes. "I have a few rooms left…there not my best rooms those have been taken." Xena shook her head. "One of them will do…how much?" The bar tender leaned forward eyeing Gabrielle much more carefully. "She doesn't look very well…what's wrong with her?" Xena eyed him in annoyance she really wasn't in the mood for this right now. She put her hand on the bar. "She's sick…she's had a very bad day and she needs to rest. How much is it for the room?"

The bar tender pulled away sharply, he turned picking up one of the keys off a hook close by. "There's no point in you giving me money…I'm not making any money right now, none of the tavern owners are in this city." He shook his head sadly. "We're all just working together to hold up since none of the supply carts are making it here." He looked up slightly. "No one can leave this place right now." He leaned over handing her the key. "Your room comes with a tub you'll have to fill it yourself though it's the fifth room on the right." Xena turned slightly. "I have a horse a mare." The bar tender nodded. "I'll have my daughter take her to the barn with the other horses she will unsaddle her and bring you any bags you need." Xena looked at the key in her hand. "Thank you."

She eased Gabrielle up on to her feet again then slowly started to guide her towards the room which wasn't that far away from the main room. She eased the old key in to the lock then slowly pushed it open with her boot. She caught sight of the double bed in the centre of the room then carefully laid Gabrielle down on it, she pulled off the important bag that she'd had on her left shoulder. She walked in to the other room close by slowly filling a bowl full of water using a jug then brought it through putting it on the floor opposite the bed she then moved towards the door about to close it, only to stop as a young boy brought in her other bags along with Gabrielle's staff. He stopped looking at her in a scared fashion as he eased up the bags. "I brought your things…from your horse."

Xena took the bags from his hand putting them down inside the room as she turned back to him. "Thanks." He put both hands together. "Is there anything else you need?" Xena turned eyeing him. "I'll need some clothes washing." The thirteen year old nodded as he backed away. "Just bring them down when your ready, my mother will wash them." Xena nodded to him as she closed the door behind him then locked it she moved over to where Gabrielle laying, she grabbed the medical bag of the floor putting it on the bed. She carefully turned the younger woman on to her side pulling the cloak off then threw it on to the floor as she eased her on to her back hearing her groan in pain, the bandages wrapped around her shoulder were now stained red.

She carefully un-wrapping them then threw them on to the floor she could deal with them later. She took hold of the water bowl, while pulling out more clean cloths from the bag. She eased out a small glass pot from the bag pulling of the lid looking at the light green powder inside. She poured some of the powder in to the water bowl watching as it bubbled and churned turning the water green. It was a Chinese remedy and a very strong one that would kill any infection. She picked up the bowl looking at the puncture wounds on the younger woman's shoulder there were two sets one on the front above her top and another on her back, both had been made by the animal's huge upper and lower jaw biting down.

She carefully untied the leather tie at the front of Gabrielle's green halter top then carefully pulling down both the shoulders so she could see the wounds better. She gently turned the younger woman on to her side eyeing the wounds on her back they were all more than inch deep. She dipped the cloth in water then squeezed it out as she leaning over the wounds, she could see Gabrielle's eyes slowly meetings hers. She breathed in painfully she knew this was going to hurt but it had to be done she pressed the soaking wet cloth against the open wounds. There was a short moment of silence, which was broken by Gabrielle's sudden cry out in pain. She watched her lover's body tensed painfully as she carried on rubbing in the healing ointment. She breathed in deeply as she pulled out the thick stitching thread and needle. She could hear Gabrielle mumbling incoherently though nothing her lover was saying was making any sense. She eased the cloth away looking at the now clean wounds.

She carefully threaded the needle looking for a moment at the dark sky outside their window, she really awful about this whole situation. They were in a place where everyone was afraid and on edge. She raised an eyebrow hearing a faint moan from Gabrielle as she pushed the needle in she knew that her lover was going to have a very horribly night and there was nothing she could do about it which hurt her heart all the more. Gabrielle watched as the multiple colours drifted in front of her eyes in swirling motions it felt like she was drifting on air. She could warm feel hands slowly and gently moving as her halter top was pulled free of her body. She eased her hand outwards trying to touch one of the waves of colour as they moved past her she could hear a voice speaking to her but it was so distant.

She felt the bottom half of her clothing come free, as someone took it off very carefully then eased off her boots one after the other. A pillow was gently put under her head which was soft and in a way comforting. She could feel a gentle hand as it stroked her hair she took in a deep breath as she felt the weight of covers as they were laid on top of her naked body. She suddenly found herself feeling afraid she couldn't see Xena anywhere only the intense streaming colours in front of her eyes. She brought up one of her hands trying to feel for her. She wanted to cry out but she had no strength to do so, she coughed painful trying again to raise her hand only to feel another push hers down slowly and gently. She felt the gentle lips as they pressed against her own she found her self instantly surrendering to gentleness and warmth of the kiss. She didn't want it to end and it almost hurt when the lips left her own. She found herself swimming once more in colours, which all seemed to slowly fade away as her eyes closed and the dream world took hold of her body as soul.

8

Alcina looked up from her the washing basin as she noticed someone coming towards her from taverns main room. She pulled back catching sight of a tall long raven-haired woman who was a warrior. She could see a glinting sword in its scabbard on her back and round weapon gleaming at her side in darkness as well as weaving bronze breastplate on her chest. The woman was dressed in leathers and she wore tall heavy knee high boots along with bronze armoured shoulder guards and wrist gauntlets. Her body was very well muscled and her skin looked bronzed from being in the sun. She swallowed as the woman's ice blue gaze met hers. "Is there anything I can do for you?" She watched as the woman pulled up a small green halter top and brown skirt along with a long brown cloak.

The items weren't the warriors they were far too small, her eyes moved as she noticed the blood stains which were on the green halter top. The warrior woman looked at her for a moment. "Your son said that you would be happy to wash some clothes." She breathed in deeply. "Is that blood?" The warrior woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes…" She slowly took the clothes from her hands. "I'll have them washed for you they should be dry by tomorrow evening. I'll have my daughter bring them up to your room." She watched the warrior woman nodded then turned away. She breathed in deeply as she spoke. "These clothes aren't yours are they?" The imposing woman turned meeting her gaze. "No they're my friends, why?"

Alcina looked at the clothing. "I just thought I'd ask I mean there a little small for you." She watched as the woman breathed in deeply as she turned walking back in to the taverns main room. She watched as she disappeared through the opposite door, which led to the many different rooms they had for guests. She eyed the green top again watching as her daughter came in from the other room her eyes catching sight of the bloody item of clothing. She looked at her for a long moment feeling fear in the pit of her stomach as she spoke. "You don't think?" Cassandra looked at her mother as she bushed her brown hair out of her eyes. "Apostolos would never let anyone in to this town who's bleeding, he'd lock them up." Alcina looked at the halter top again. "Your right he wouldn't." Cassandra folded her arms. "I heard that the woman wearing those clothes was sick, father said she could barely keep her head up, maybe that's from a nose bleed or something." Alcina sighed aloud. "You're probably right I hope the woman your father saw feels better in morning."

End of part 2

By Silvermoonlight


	4. Echoes From The Inner Soul

_ECHOES FROM THE INNER SOUL_

Bastiaan slowly opened his eyes, he felt terrible he could hardly remember anything from the night before his head had just started to swim less than half an hour after being put in to the cold lonely cell. He could remember people speaking faintly in the distance as well as the noise of animals. All of which vanished as his body had finally given in and he'd passed out. He remembered the vivid colours that had made it impossible to see, he put both hands on his face groaning every muscle in his body ached and he had a splitting headache. He looked up feeling the straw under his body he slowly lifted himself up in to a sitting position. He narrowed his gaze watching as everything slowly came back in to focus.

He looked around seeing the shiny cell bars, he was in a in a large cell which was really made for more than one person. To each side of him he could see large cell windows with the same gleaming bars. He put a hand through his dusty brown hair as he eyed the solid stone walls around these windows. His gaze moved as he caught sight of another man in the cell directly in front of him who was sleeping covered by a blanket. He slowly and painfully got to his knees moving up to the bars. He stared in surprise as he caught sight of all the other cells, there were ten a side and most looked like they had people inside them.

He moved over to the cell on his right looking through the window bars, seeing that it was empty. He walked slowly walked over the other side's cell bar window catching sight of another man who was sleeping under a blanket. He breathed in deeply as he sat himself down again realizing that all his armour was gone and only his bloody tatted shirt and trousers remained they had even taken his boots. He turned noticing that there was very little pain in his side, which was odd he leaned over pulling the ripped material back. He found himself staring in shock he slowly eased up his hand running his fingers over the healed flesh. He found himself looking around him in bewilderment, had someone healed him, did this army have some special healing methods?

He stopped fumbling with his shirt as he heard voices coming towards his cell he looked up as very short old man who looked like a healer appeared. He had white hair and a long white beard along with his bright purple robes which made him look very odd. He was followed by two soldiers who were both laughing among themselves. The healer stopped in front of his cell slowly easing up his quill. "Oh so this is the new one, they brought in last night?" He stroked his beard watching as the first soldier next to him nodded. "Average build but a little scrawny still he'll make an interesting study." Bastiaan slowly stood up walking towards the bars putting one hand on them.

The next moments turned to agonizing pain as one of the soldiers smacked his hand with a heavy wooden stick. He pulled away crying out in pain he turned eyeing the man feeling his start to burn. "What in Tartarus was that for?" The soldier sneered in disgust. "Be quite animal!" The healer looked up slightly. "I see he hasn't gone through the first stages yet." He felt a smile form. "I have to admit this will be interesting to see the first stages in more detail, it will be a great peace to add to my research." He folded his arms. "Bring him so I can do a full study." Bastiaan blinked watching as both of the soldiers opened the cell door then walked in, he raised his hands as he spoke hearing the uncertainty in his voice as he spoke. "Could one of you please explain to me what's going on?" His words were cut off as one of the soldiers turned slamming his fist in to his stomach. The blow brought him to his knees he looked up painfully only to feel the other soldier grab him harshly by the shoulders. He breathed in deeply as he saw the wooden stick heading towards his face causing blinding pain as it hit him, the world around him spun then slowly faded to black as he passed out.

8

The sound of thunder crashing through the sky caused Xena to wake up suddenly she looked around her for a moment feeling annoyed about being out of her dreams which had been peaceful. She breathed in deeply feeling a smaller body pressing against hers own could feel Gabrielle's head lying against her chest. She vividly remembered lighting a fire in the room to keep them both warm after which she stripped down to her leathers and had lain on top of the bed. She had spent most of the night watching Gabrielle as she slept. She grunted looking up at the water stained window she had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a great day.

She still had to find out what that creature was that had attacked them both and why the captain had been locked away. She looked at the window again watching as the rain came down, deep down inside she felt awful. She had never liked seeing Gabrielle hurt and she hated that she hadn't been quick enough to stop the animal biting her. She moved her hand up slowly running it through the younger woman's long blonde hair a part of her wanted to get up but the other half of her didn't want to despite how much of a gloomy day it was outside. She was enjoying the peace and quite off the room she breathed in deeply as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes she breathed in deeply, feeling the cold air move through her lungs she shuffled only to feel the sudden pain of a splitting headache setting in. She groaned aloud this was the last thing she needed as if the pain of having her shoulder bitten in to wasn't bad enough. She turned on to her back feeling the warm covers on top of her naked body. She slowly eased up her hand feeling, a dull ache though out her body, she watched as Xena's hand slowly moved enclosing around hers. She could feel the taller woman's leathers pressing against her skin as well as a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She raised her head slowly meeting her lovers light blue gaze. She breathed in as she ran her fingers through the raven hair. "Hey." Xena put her hand on Gabrielle's. "Hey there…how are you feeling?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I feel rotten, my muscles ache and my head hurts." Xena felt a smile form. "You look a lot better than you did last night."

Gabrielle shook her head last night was a terrible blur to her, everything had been so calm and quite and it then it had all gone in to turmoil. All she could remember was the horrible burning pain and not being able to even see properly. Then finally passing out in a place she couldn't see and barely remembered. She looked around her for a moment taking in her new surroundings. "Where are we?" Xena sat up slightly. "The Two Stags tavern in Messene." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Messene…have we been here before?" Xena shook her head. "No I can't say as we have, I think we've passed by it many times through out the seasons." She folded her arms. "It's not a nice place though the army here is really on edge." She breathed in deeply. "There general isn't friendly ether." Gabrielle groaned as she put her hand on her face. "Great just what we need, another unfriendly face…" She eyed her bandaged shoulder. "As if the sight of that ugly beasts face wasn't bad enough."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "It looked far worse after I put my Chakram in to it." Gabrielle turned to the taller woman. "Did you kill it?" Xena shook her head. "No." Gabrielle eased herself up slowly in to a half sitting position. "But your Chakram it's so powerful." Xena raised her hand. "It ran away before I could throw it again, the second throw would've killed it." She put a hand on Gabrielle back easing her fully in to a sitting position. "Does your shoulder hurt?" Gabrielle eyed the bandages. "No…I can't feel any pain." Xena took hold of the thick bandage, eased open very carefully she found herself staring in utter shock as she the final wrappings fell away. "That's…not possible." Gabrielle turned looking at the taller woman feeling the confusion hit home. "What's not possible?" Her gaze widened as she caught sight of her shoulder all she could see was healed flesh. It was clear to her that Xena had previously stitched her wounds because of the dark threads, which had all pushed there way out of her skin and had broken.

She eyed her healed skin feeling even more confused and uncertain as she spoke. "What ever you used to heal my shoulder it defiantly worked." Xena moved her fingers across the healed skin. "I didn't do this, this is a months worth of healing in a single night." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment. "Maybe one of the gods did it." Xena shook her head. "No they wouldn't do anything like this unless there was something personal to gain from it." She moved her fingers feeling her lover's soft skin. "Maybe it was the animal's bite, maybe it passed on something." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a Bacchae bite?" Xena moved her finger putting them under the younger woman's chin. "Perhaps." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "Yes but you don't see me spouting ears and a long nose and fur."

Xena smiled inwardly as she moved her hand away. "True." Gabrielle pulled the covers further up her naked body as she looked around the room again. She could see her staff and boots in the corner next to their bags but the rest was nowhere to be seen. "Where are my clothes?" Xena looked up slightly. "I had to send them to be washed they had blood on them." She looked at the other bags. "You'll have to wear your Amazon clothes, until they bring back your favourite clothes, which will be in the afternoon." Gabrielle leaned on her elbow eyeing the bags. "Those clothes attracted way too much attention…" Xena's felt a playful grin form. "I think you look beautiful in them." Gabrielle shook her head. "Xena…"

Her words were cut of as her lover's lips met her own for a split second the world around her seemed to melt away. She could feel herself breathing faster for a moment. She felt her lovers lips leave her own, which caused to blink as she came back in to reality. She watched as the Amazon clothes were suddenly placed in her lap. Xena eased herself up off the bed. "Do you need a hand?" She watched as the younger woman got out of bed her naked body catching the light. Gabrielle turned wrapping the cover around her self. "No I'll be fine nothing hurts." She looked around her. "Where's the wash bowl?" Xena eased up her hand pointing to the room opposite. "It's in there I've boiled some water for you."

She watched as Gabrielle calmly walked in to the other room, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. She smiled for a moment, before turning to look at the room. "Just leave those bandages in place, there from last night I'm still waiting for them to dry." She put a hand on her chin she'd had to boil them in a pot over the open fire just to get them clean again. She looked down picked up a piece of the stitching thread, which was lying on the bed. She didn't like this one bit something about it made no sense at all. Maybe Gabrielle was right maybe it was a god…or maybe there was something more sinister to it. Ether way it didn't seem right. She'd only ever seen wounds heal this fast in Illusia. Still she now had a whole day to find out what was going on and why this place was in such a shambles. Also there was a chance that the general might be in better mood to talk to her. Although a part of her doubted it, he didn't seem like a nice man overall, she also wanted to find out where the captain was and if he was still alive.

8

Xena looked up at the building around her as she turned the corner in to the main street the soldiers were all around her. She could see them looking over the high walls. She watched as Gabrielle walked up behind her the younger woman then stopped as she leaned on her staff, she had been a lot brighter since they'd had breakfast in the tavern. The tavern owner hadn't said much to them, he'd smiled once but then had gone back to pouring drinks for the worn down people around them. Most of them looked like travellers who hadn't had much sleep. Her thoughts were broken as she heard the clomping of hooves she turned watching in surprise as a Centaur carrying weapons galloped past them.

She raised an eyebrow as three more appeared from another street heading in the opposite direction, all seemed to looking for something. Gabrielle moved her shoulder ignoring the dull ache in it. "What do you think there looking for?" Her words were cut off by one of the Centaur warriors galloping back out he headed towards one of the captains. He slowly eased up a large meat chunk which had huge bites taken out of it Xena narrowed her gaze watching as the captain took it the anger showing in his eyes, as he threw the meat to one side. The Centaur warrior sighed aloud as he tapped his front hooves in to the dirt as the captain walking away cursing under his breath.

"They seem to be getting in to city…we don't know how."

Xena turned sharply meeting the eyes of the stocky dark haired man who she recognised from the night before when she'd met the general. The tall man gave her a smile as he spoke. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, my name is Demetrius I'm second in command here." Xena felt a slight smile form. "My name is Xena." Demetrius eased up his hand. "Xena Warrior Princess I've heard all about you." He folded his arms turning to the younger blonde woman. "And I believe your Gabrielle…I've heard your name mentioned a few times by the Amazons who are here." He looked at the weaving light brown patterns on her brown top and skirt which he knew symbolized royal Amazon clothes. "They'll be very happy to see you." Xena folded her arms. "So you've heard of both of us."

Demetrius breathed in deeply "I just wanted to apologise to you for the treatment you reserved from the general. He's not been himself for quite a while now, this war is starting to wear him down." He looked up slightly. "My guess is that you ran in to one of those things, last night and you've already know how dangerous they are." Xena nodded. "Yes we ran in to one…" She turned meeting his gaze. "What are they?" Demetrius eased up his fist. "Their Zeus's way of punishing us." He breathed in deeply. "We try to fight them but all we do is die…a man wounded by them is as good as dead." He narrowed his gaze. "It's been four months now and we won't last much longer." He turned looking up at the wall. "They keep cutting off the supply lines, there's less than two months food left…soon everyone here will start to starve." He sighed aloud. "We sometimes find the damaged wagons and the bones of the horses…but never the men." He felt a sneer form. "They get in to the city as well and they've been eating our remaining supplies."

He put both hands together. "We can't eat any thing they've touched…its dangerous." He moved put a hand on his chest plate. "General Apostolos wishes to speak to you and only you, he has asked me to take you to his quarters." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "I hope he's in better mood than he was in last night when I had the pleasure of talking to him." Demetrius looked down at the floor. "I hope he's in a better mood as well and that he lets you join our efforts in fighting these creatures." He pushed up his helmet. "We need all the help we can get right now." He watched as the raven-haired warrior nodded in agreement. Xena folded her arms as a question entered her mind. "Out of curiosity how did the Amazon's and Centaurs end up here?"

Demetrius turned to meet her gaze. "Same way you did they were lucky that we were prepared they had seven of those animals following them…they only just got away." Gabrielle leaned on her staff. "Where are the Amazons at the moment?" Demetrius smiled as he turned to her. "There in the Golden Hind tavern it's in the town centre." Xena turned to meet Gabrielle's gaze. "I'm going to visit the general you should see the Amazons, see what their take is on all this." She watched her lover nod calmly. Her gaze drifted back to the man in front of her. "Take me to him." Gabrielle watched as Xena followed the armoured man, she found herself sighing aloud.

This was going to be one of those days when she wasn't even going to see her lover for some time. She'd become used to it but somehow it still made her feel lonely. The fact that they spent all their time together meant that when they were apart there seemed to be a void of emptiness which loomed over her like a black sky. She turned slightly realized that a number of soldiers were looking in her direction she breathed in sharply the royal clothing she was wearing was already attracting far too much attention. They obviously knew it was royal clothing and they would start commenting soon enough she was sure of it. She pushed her boots deep in to the ground as she walked away.

Not that going to the meet the Amazon's would be any better as soon as they saw her they'd kneel in front of her any other day she would've have been fine with it but today, she really wasn't in the mood. She had far too much on her mind, which for the most part was about her wounds healing up so suddenly, she didn't like it anymore than Xena did. Also despite that the pounding headache she'd had, had gone she was starting to feel twinges of sharp pain in her ears which were irritating her. She wanted them to go away and they weren't. She breathed in trying to ignore them as she walking up the street to wards the tavern maybe a conversation with the Amazon's would take her mind off it.

End of part 3

By Silvermoonlight


	5. The Darkness Of War And Hatred

_THE DARKNESS OF WAR AND HATERD_

Xena put her hands behind her back watching as Apostolos looked at her from his chair he stroked his beard as he raised an eyebrow. "So you're Xena Warrior Princess?" Xena tapped her boot on the solid wooden floor. "Yes I am." Apostolos grunted as he sat back in his chair. "I see and from what I've heard your friend is Gabrielle an Amazon Queen." He watched as she nodded. "I do hope Gabrielle feels better today." Xena narrowed her gaze as she could hear the cold unsympathetic tone of his voice. "She is feeling much better." Her eyes travelled around his lavish quarters which were full of weapons, maps and other items. Apostolos slowly picked up a red apple he picked up his dagger carving out a large piece of the fruit. "She's a quick healer."

He looked at the apple quarter. "Although I asked this question the other night I will ask it once more…was your friend bitten by a werewolf?" Xena raised her eyebrow the last word of his sentence didn't make any sense to her. "What is a Werewolf?" Apostolos looked up sharply. "It's a large animal that is covered in fur it has a tail and wolf like face." He paused crunching down on the apple quarter. "They walk on their hind legs like men and have great strength they can also run around on all fours with great speed." He chewed on the apple piece enjoying the flavour. "Another name for them is lycanthropes." Xena folded her arms. "I see." Apostolos narrowed his gaze. "Now I'm no expert, but something tells me you ran in to one last night, since the captain who was with you was very badly wounded."

Xena looked up slightly. "He was bleeding badly when he stumbled in to our camp." Apostolos slowly sliced off another apple quarter. "Really…that's fascinating, so you're telling me you didn't run in to werewolf at all?" Xena breathed in deeply. "Yes we did run in to one, I seriously wounded it." Apostolos eyed the map in front of him he didn't believe her at all. He looked up seeing that her face was emotionless "No single person has ever seriously harmed a werewolf. I had over two hundred soldiers here in Messene four months ago. Now I have half that number it takes at least four men to kill just one of these animals and they always come in packs." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Well I guess I got lucky when I seriously wounded it."

Apostolos forced his dagger point in to the table hard. "I'll just get to the point…if say your friend was bitten well she's in a lot of trouble. Personally I think you'd do well to just hand her over to us so she can join the captain in the cells." Xena breathed in trying to control the rush of anger which was moving through her system. "What kind of trouble?" Apostolos felt a sneer form. "Oh the kind, which even the mighty Xena Warrior Princess won't be able to handle." Xena looked at him for a long moment her instincts had been right, this bastard wasn't nice at all. He had been fighting to war for far too long she could see the cold calculated hated in his face. She also knew from personal experience that this kind of hated could eat away at your soul leaving only emptiness.

She turned away from him she wasn't going to fall for his hateful game she also wasn't going to tell him anything. He was arrogant and full of himself and she wouldn't allow her lover to fall in to his hands. He looked like the type who would find it amusing to torturing his enemy, she had walked that line once before when facing the Horde and she knew that was a terrible line to cross. She'd also learnt that no enemy was quite what they seemed and getting sucked in by the hatred and lust of battle could make a person loose sight of what was really important. She breathed in deeply as she met his cold gaze. "My friend was not bitten and if you want to check her over you can do so, I'll bring her to your healer so he can look her over."

Apostolos put the apple down as he put his hands together. "I see, well that won't be necessary I've heard you're a woman who is true to her word." He eased up his hand. "You're not taking control of this army though like you did with the Athenian army, this is my army and if you want it, you will have to kill me for it." He turned eyeing Demetrius who was standing behind the Warrior Princess. "You can work with Demetrius and show us all how you seriously wounded the beast." He put his hand on his daggers hilt once more. "He'll give you what ever you need and when the next attack comes you can help us." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I'll do that." She turned ignoring his cold gaze as she walked through the double doors watching as Demetrius followed her. This was going to be a bad week she could feel it for sure now.

Apostolos watched as the double doors were closed he turned looking at the soldier standing opposite him. "She was lying" Theodore turned to face him. "How do you know general?" Apostolos put a hand slowly through his beard. "Because people always protect the ones they love, they will do anything for them, even lie for them." He pulled his dagger out of the wood looking at its gleaming blade. "I'm no fool Theodore, Bastiaan was very open about his information on what they were doing when he stumbled in to the camp. Even though he states that he didn't see the Amazon Queen being bitten I know he's lying." He raised his hand. "Being a gentleman he obviously feels that she shouldn't suffer like him in a cell." Theodore felt a wide grin form. "I see." Apostolos's felt his smile widen. "Watch Xena's little girlfriend, follow her where ever she goes and if she shows any sighs have it reported to me immediately." He paused watching as his third in command moved towards the double doors. "Oh and Theodore." His smile widened as the man turned back to face him. "Make sure Xena does as I have asked."

8

Gabrielle turned the street corner looking at the houses around her, there were lots of people walking about and going about their every day lives. They all seemed to be in a hurrying though and she could feel the tension in the air as well as see the fear in their eyes. There were also soldiers walking the streets seven had passed by her so far. There was a smell of rotting flesh in the air, which she couldn't seem to escape. She turned catching sight as she finally saw where the smell was coming from. Her gaze widened as the sight of a huge dead animal came in to view, its huge body had pikes going through its chest and out of its back these huge spike were also forcing the body in to a standing position so it was on its hind legs.

The huge head hung down the jaws open in death while its white dead eyes staring out in nothing, its grey furry body was scared and had burn marks on it, it didn't look like the one she'd seen the night before the face was different. The mane was much longer and waved at the bottom, its tail had also been broken in three places and its claws were overgrown. She caught sight of heavy metal collar around its neck which had chain that went downwards clamping in to a metal plate that was on the floor of the towns square. She pulled back in disgust as the realization of why it here hit home this creature hadn't died during the war it had been tortured here before finally dieing. It was now a symbol to the people, one that was about showing revenge to the enemy by putting a body on show to the public as a symbolic threat to the others that this was what would become of them if they were helping the enemy. She leaned forward slowly easing her hand towards its long snout with its deep cuts in it, which had been made using a dagger blade.

"Don't touch that!"

Gabrielle turned meeting the gaze of one of the soldiers who had his arms folded the dark haired man tapped his spear angrily as he eyed her in disgust. "He's on display for good reason, I hope for your sake your not one of his kind." His grip around his weapon tightened. "I'd hate to see you join him." Gabrielle pulled her hand away sharply she turned away ignoring the cold look he gave her as she headed towards the Golden Hind tavern which was close by. She put a hand on the door slowly opening it, trying to think of something else other than the gruesome sight in the large market square with its torn war banners, she slowly walked up to the tavern bar sitting on one of the stools.

There weren't any soldiers in the bar only the towns people, who all looked tired and disheartened just like at the tavern she was staying at. She could see an old blue robed man sitting in the corner his blind eyes both motionless as he leaned on his walking stick. He had long black hair and beard though both had streaks of white in them which showed his age, not far away from him was male Centaur who was in his late teens. He was sitting in the far corner close to the taverns other larger open doorway, which led out to the stables. He was tapping one of front hooves repeatedly on the floor in utter boredom. She looked up as an Amazon warrior appeared she turned to look at him, before leaning over to squeeze his shoulder very gently.

Her sea blue gaze shot up as she suddenly caught sight of her, Gabrielle looked harder recognising the clothing and brown hair colour, she suddenly found herself feeling a little better since she knew this woman very well. The woman smiled as she as she came toward her gentle voice hitting the air. "Gabrielle." Gabrielle felt a wide grin form. "Kyra, it's so good to see you." The dark haired woman smiled as she sat down next to her. "Likewise, no one told us you were here." Gabrielle looked down at the bar. "The soldiers around here aren't friendly, I doubt that they care for sending messages back and fourth." Kyra put a hand on her chin. "I know what you mean I hate it here and so does my sonXander."

Gabrielle turned to look at the young Centaur who smiled in her direction. "He's growing up." Kyra raised an eyebrow. "He'll be as big as his father soon." She put her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. "Is Xena with you?" Gabrielle nodded calmly. "She's here she's talking with the general right now." Kyra rolled her eyes. "That mans insane, he thinks very one is a werewolf." Gabrielle looked up in confusion. "Werewolf?" Kyra leaned over patting her shoulder. "The man in the square was a werewolf, the poor soul died in that form." She lowered her gaze. "They made him suffer so much before he died it was awful to watch." Gabrielle blinked feeling the shock of her words hit home. "They have a human form?"

Kyra nodded. "They all do, we have seen it for ourselves." Gabrielle put her hand on the bar. "How many more of our Amazon sisters are here?" Kyra looked down slightly. "Three including my self there are also four Centaurs and two Centaur children." She watched as the bar tender came closer giving her a smile. "Can I get you both something to drink?" Kyra raised her hand. "I'd like one of your ales please." The bartender turned looking at Gabrielle. "What about you?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No thank you." The bar tender gave her a wide smile. "It's on the house, I love having you Amazons in my tavern you make my customers feel more protected." Kyra turned to the blonde woman. "You should have something Gabrielle."

Gabrielle groaned realizing that she couldn't talk Kyra out of this. "Okay, can I have a cider please?" She watched as a tankard was placed in front of her. Kyra smiled watching as her son slowly walked up to her, the young man grinned widely as he tried not to hit any of the tables with his legs. "Sorry I meant to come over earlier it's just hard to get around the tables." Kyra patted his side. "Its okay, Gabrielle understands they don't make these taverns for Centaurs." She took a sip from her tankard. "Wish they would though." Xander laughed as he looked at his mother. "Well here's to hoping." Gabrielle took a slow sip from her drink, it was a little strong but it wasn't bad at all.

She put her hand on her head feeling the intense pain come back once more in her ears, she moved her fingers to her ear wished that it would go away. Kyra leaned over catching sight of the pain in her friends face. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle looked up easing her hand away from her ear. "I'm fine it's just my ears their giving me trouble, I can't get rid of the pain in them." Kyra put her hands together. "How's about I take you to the market here, it's not very big but it has some good sellers who sell herbs." She looked at the other woman the concern in her eyes. "It's just up a few streets from here." Gabrielle tried as best she could to smile despite the pain. "As soon as I've finished this I'll be up for a walk." Kyra parted her on the back. "That the spirit, I like to see from the Amazon Queen."

8

Bastiaan felt the floor as his face made contact with it, his body hurt all over he listened as the cell was closed. He could hear the two soldiers laughing at his pain as one of them locked the cell door. He put his hands on his ears ignoring the pain in them, why were they making him suffer like this? He hadn't done anything wrong he was a noble warrior of Gregor's army! His first loyalty was to his king, yet in this place he was being treated like scum, he sat up painfully wiping the blood from his mouth. So far he endured all sort of horrible tests from the so-called healer, the crazy little bearded man was insane! Plus his healing room was more like a chamber of horrors with its animal pelts of fur hanging from the walls there were glass jars filled with blood and hair as well as other body parts which had been floating in alcohol."

There had also been many skeletons two were wolves which all set up on display, the other had been a huge animal skeleton, which could only have come from the same creature that had attacked him. It was up in a display closest to the right of the healer's table, which was in a standing position it had leather bounds and metal clamps to hold the person in place. He could only really remember the pain of being strapped in the rest was a blur as they kept putting a cloth to his face which had a horrible substance in it which had caused him to pass out. He had no idea how many hours he'd been unconscious for only that when he'd woken up feeling pain all over his body. Then he'd been asked questions over and over again by the two soldiers about what had happened the night before.

Every time he'd answered they'd ask the same question again, he had lied about one question though which had been about Gabrielle getting bitten. The young woman didn't deserve this kind of treatment and he knew it would be far worse for her he could feel it in his gut. He felt guilty enough as it was as he hadn't done anything at the time when she'd been wounded. He had, had a moment of real cowardice and someone had suffered because of his action, he wasn't used to that kind of fear. He had fought wars before now and he'd never frozen like that before. He owed it to her to keep them from knowing, Xena had also saved his life and if it weren't for her he wouldn't be alive today. Now that the questioning was over he was back in his cell once more facing the prospect of another cold night, he blinked noticing that half of his cell now had a huge pile of straw in it. There was also an oversized fur blanket in a pile and a change of clothes. He looked up slowly trying to ignore the agonizing pain in his ears, which wasn't going away.

8

Gabrielle turned looking at another store she really didn't know what she was looking for but she had to find something to get rid of the pain. Kyra moved her hand picking up a small bag of crushed herbs. "This might help I've used it myself." Gabrielle put a hand to her ear ignoring the odd look from the stall keeper close by. "Anything's good as long as it works." Kyra watched as Gabrielle tossed a coin to the stall owner. "You have to chew it, it tastes foul but it works." Gabrielle pushed her staff in to the other woman's hand. "Hold this." Kyra raised an eyebrow. "Is it that bad?" Gabrielle groaned feeling the pain. "Yes it feels like someone's trying to shove hot forks down both my ears."

The stall keeper's laughter caused her to turn around sharply. "It's not funny!" The stalls keeper pulled back raising both hands, he swallowed as he tried to smile. "I'm sorry, it's just the way you said that." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment before putting some of the herbs in her mouth. The stall keeper leaned forward. "You know if the pain is that bad you should really see a healer." Kyra folded her arms. "Are you done?" The stall keeper looked up raising his hands again. "I'm done…" He turned away quickly going back to work. Gabrielle tried to ignore the foul taste as she swallowed. She moved a few steps forward looking at the next stall, which was full of clothes. Somehow she wished she hadn't taken a step at all because of the pain that suddenly hit her.

In that spilt second the world around her started to get louder and louder she could hear every voice all at once, no voice was lower than another. It was just a horrible jumble of noise, she found herself putting both hands to her ears trying to block it out. She stepped back she could see Kyra walking towards her face filled with confusion. As if the jumble of sound wasn't bad enough she could feel pain in her eyes, nose and mouth, which was making her feel faint. The world around her seemed to slowly blur as its colours merged in to one another. She could feel herself loosing all control all at once she hardly felt her feet as they left floor as she fell backwards.

She felt the stall as she hit it back first, but her eyes didn't even register that she'd crashed right through part of it sending clothes everywhere. She felt the floor as she hit it hard on her back, the world around her turned completely black as the sound died all at once. She couldn't feel or see anything it was like her limbs were frozen. Xena turned pushing a number of the gathering crowd out of the way she'd found herself passing by the gruesome display in town square after which she had entered the tavern only to find that Gabrielle wasn't there. The innkeeper had told her that she'd seen Gabrielle go up one of the streets with an Amazon she'd turned in to a large street only to see a small crowd was gathering around someone.

She stepped forward she had no idea what was going on only that it wasn't good as she moved past another person. She ignored the looks she got, as she pushed in front of everyone. The shock hit home as she saw who it was they were crowding around, her lover was lying motionless on the floor, there were clothes scattered around her from her fall. She was completely unconscious, and unmoving, she turned instantly recognizing the woman who was leaning over trying to get her to come around. It was as Kyra one of Ephiny's friends. They'd met many times when she come to the Amazon village she was good company and always willing to pour them a drink.

Xena moved forward causing Kyra to look turn sharply from her position on her knees, she leaned down ignoring the murmurs of the crowd. She felt anxiousness deep down inside as she looked at Gabrielle. Kyra felt the panic hit home as she met the other woman's light blue gaze. "Xena, I'm so glad you're here." Xena kneeled down so she was closer to Gabrielle. "What happened?" She leaned over Gabrielle gently putting her hand on the other woman's temples trying to feel for heat. Kyra put both hands together "I don't know what happened, she was fine a moment ago. She said she was having trouble with her ears and then she just collapsed." Xena gazed at the bag of herbs, which was in Gabrielle's hand

She eased it free looking at it. "There isn't any henbane in this is there?" Kyra shook her head. "No! It's just a simple herb mix." She raised her hand. "I brought it for her, because of her ear trouble I thought it would clear it up." Xena opened the bag smelling the mix. Kyra was right it was no more than a simple herb mix. She leaned closer to Gabrielle's face gently opening one her eyes watching as her pupil grew smaller with the light. She moved her hand feeling her lovers neck the pulse was slow and rhythmic but it was slower than normal. She turned to the stall keeper whose clothes stall she'd hit the tall man looked anxiously.

She raised her hand. "Water I need some water." She watched as the other stall keeper picked up his water skin throwing it to her. He raised an eyebrow as he swallowed the uncertainty in his eyes as he spoke. "I said she needed a healer, she's sick." Xena ignored him she leaned over turning her lover's head as she tried to open her mouth. She found herself looking down sharply realizing that Gabrielle's jaws were locked tightly shut. She turned to Kyra who had leaned forward as she spoke. "I've got her." Xena slowly pulled as gently as possible to loosen Gabrielle's locked mouth, she breathed in deeply feeling them slowly open, giving her chance to look inside.

The rhythmic beating like Amazon drums sounding of in the distance made Gabrielle turn in the darkness. She had no idea if she was awake or asleep only that everything seemed strange to her. She slowly watched as the darkness faded away revealing trees and grass. She turned looking around her she was standing at the edge of a huge forest in the middle of the night. She looked down noticing that she was dressed in her normal clothes her royal clothes weren't anywhere in sight. She took another step forward feeling her bare feet on the grass. The forest in front of her seemed to go on forever it was also dark and something about it was unnerving. She took another slow step forward.

Why was she so afraid of this place and yet she wanted to go deeper in to it? She found herself turning slowly seeing a group of deer run right past in to forest. She breathed in as one came to a stop next to her it seemed unafraid of her which bothered her even more because she knew full well that deer weren't tame. No it was something else, which she couldn't believe she was thinking, she hated killing breakfast that was Xena's job. Yet here she was thinking of how much she'd like to break its neck right now. She found herself standing still on the spot, as it turned to look at her again, if she did kill it no one would know. She moved towards it only to stop, what in Tartarus was she thinking?

She pulled back putting a hand on her chin trying to ignore it, which didn't help as it moving closer. She couldn't shake the images going through her mind they just kept tormenting her, the thought of ripping its flesh from the bone and chewing on the rare meat which would be both hot and bloody. She looked at the deer again trying to gain control of her emotions. She had to get out of here, this was wrong! She found herself staring in to the animal's eyes she could feel her fist tensing as it came even closer. Was it doing this just to wind her up or something? Didn't it see how hard she finding it to hold back! She was finding it more difficult by the second. She turned looking at it. "Get away from me!"

She found her teeth grinding together it hadn't moved! She turned trying once again trying to ignore the horrible thoughts which were going through her head. "I said get away!" She watched as it suddenly bolted in to the forest, causing her to breathe out deeply. She had never been so glad to see an animal get away in her whole life. She turned sharply hearing a long drawn out howl echo through the forest, it seemed to go on for what seemed like forever before everything went quite. She watched the leaves sway as a strong wind blew through the forest. She felt her curiosity finally getting the better of her as she stepped in the huge forest.

She was insane and she knew it and every muscle in her body told her so, yet her mind was telling her to carry on moving forward. She walked through the dark forest stopping as a wide clearing came in to view. She stepped in side it feeling her body freeze as something smashed through the trees close by. A huge white furry form could be seen through the trees it was like a ghost like almost see through. Its huge clawed feet hit the ground as it ran straight towards her, its glowing yellow eyes looked in to her own. For all her fear and terror and the fright of knowing what was about to happen to her she couldn't run away even as it rose up on its hind legs so it was standing over her like some angry god.

She could only breath in deeply as the jaws suddenly opened as they came towards her there shining teeth glistening in the low light. She still couldn't move, all she could do was close her eyes and curse her self for going in to the dark forest in the first place. Xena felt Gabrielle's body suddenly jolt as the younger woman's green eyes snapped open darting in panic. Xena leaned over her seeing that she was breathing heavily and very fast her lover was acting like she did when she came out of a bad dream. Her lover's eyes moved to meet her own as she blinked coming back to reality. Gabrielle felt Xena gently ease her up in to a sitting position she could feel the water on her face her lover had been trying to wet her face to bring her around. She felt her eyes wander for a moment as she realized that she was back in the market place. Her throat was dry and it hurt to swallow, she looked up slowly. "Water…"

Xena passed her the water skin watching as she drank from it, she was about to say something only to be cut off by the sound of the two soldiers voices as they shoved the gathered crowd. The first of the soldier came forward slammed his spear down hard which caused everyone to step back as he spoke in an angry tone. "What's going on here?" Kyra stood up slowly. "My friend here has had too much to drink, she passed out." She patted the soldier on the shoulder grinning widely. "You know how it is celebrating Amazon Queen, she just had to have one more that was necessary it was all my fault." Xena turned slowly to look at both men, she grinned widely at them as she eased Gabrielle gently up on to her feet. "She's fine really she just took a tumble."

The seller behind her who was picking up the fallen clothes sneered slightly. "A tumble, she trashed part of my stall!" Xena turned meeting his gaze she found her teeth grinding together as she spoke. "I'll pay for the damages." She noticed that the other seller was about to say something but stopped as soon as she met his gaze. She put her arm around Gabrielle's waist. "She'll be fine, nothing a little bed rest won't cure." Both soldiers looked at each other the first took a slow step forward. "Your lying let me take a look at her!" Xena sneered as she pulled out her sword, which stopped with inches of his face. "You know I'm beginning to really dislike you people."

The soldier looked at her for a moment he smiled as he stepped back. "Dislike us all you want." She turned as an armoured soldier behind them clapped. He smiled as he stepped closer his red ruffled hair catching the sunlight. She recognised him instantly he had been by the general's side during her talk he was no doubt third in command. He took another step forward. "Now, now we shouldn't be so rude to Xena she's going to help us to fight these monsters." The soldier opposite turned to look at him. "My apologises Theodore, no one informed me of this." Theodore put a hand on his armoured chest. "The general himself has asked for her help we should trust what she says." Xena watched as both the soldiers backed away from her, she slowly re sheathed her sword.

Theodore felt his smile widen. "Now let these three go about their business." Xena eyed him for a long moment she turned slowly walked away from him seeing that Gabrielle having difficulty walking. She watched as Kyra gave the third in command a cold look as she took the water skin from Gabrielle's hand. Theodore watched as all three women disappeared from sight, he grabbed he soldiers who was just about to walk away. The man turned to look at him his face filled with confusion. "I have a message for you to send to the general." The soldier looked up the uncertainty in his eyes. "Yes sir." Theodore's smile widened. "Tell him we've got a live one…he'll understand what you mean."

End of part 4

By Silvermoonlight


	6. The Dark Inner War

_THE DARK INNER WAR OF TORMENT _

Xena slowly laid Gabrielle down on the bed as she moved the woman's freshly washed clothes out of the way, which had been sitting on the bed when they had come in she turned to Kyra who had propping Gabrielle's staff against the wall. "Tell me what is really going on in this place." Kyra moved over to the door closing it. She moved towards the open window that overlooked the barnyard, her gaze travelled to the outside as she made sure that no one was around to listen in. She slowly turned to face Xena. "Tartarus has opened it doors on this city." Xena turned noticing that Gabrielle was trying to get up she slowly sat down on the bed pushing her down gently. "So this is Hades doing?"

Kyra shook her head. "No it's not him and these are not his monsters, frankly no one in the army seems to know where they came from. The city was fine four months back then one night a huge group of these werewolf creatures broke through the gates." She looked down feeling the pain hit home as she spoke unable to keep the sorrow out of her voice. "Many of the villagers were killed and so were many brave men." She looked at the floor. "Those who did survive began to turn this city in to a fort, they tried to send messages out but every time they would find the massagers dead bodies. Even if the messages get through no one ever seems to get through the forest." She closed her eyes. "The ones who do are normally so badly wounded they die in front of the gates."

She opened her eyes looking up to meet the dark haired woman's gaze. "It gets worse anyone who get bitten by these werewolves is locked up, we never see them again." She shrugged her shoulders. "In one of the last attacks I watched them take away a brave man who helped kill two of these creatures, I've not heard or seen him since." She raised her hands. "I went with my husband to ask about where he went and was told that it wasn't any of my concern." She breathed in sharply. "Erasmus was furious about it he felt that since both he and I were helping the general that we should have the right to know what was really going." She felt her teeth grind together. "That bastard Apostolos told my husband that if he didn't shut up he'd cut of both his lower hoofed legs." Xena turned slightly. "I've met that man myself I think he likes this war far too much."

Kyra nodded as she looked out of the window once more. "Your right about that, I've heard that he won't end this war until every last werewolf is dead." She narrowed her gaze. "Apparently he wasn't the leader here he took over after the other general was killed in one of the attacks." She folded her arms. "It wasn't his position to take ether the next in line was Demetrius." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't he take the position as general?" Kyra shook her head. "The rumour is that it was blackmail of some kind which caused Demetrius to step down." She stepped away from the window. "Apostolos hasn't even tried to call a truce with these creatures, they have a human form from what I've seen so they must be able to understand us."

Xena was about to say something but found her self-stopping as a hard knocking sounded on her door. She wasn't in the mood for interruptions not right now! She slowly got up walking towards the door, which she pulled open harshly. "What do want! I'm busy?" She watched as the soldier who was in front of her pulled back instantly. He slowly raised a scroll trying his best to smile. "Demetrius wants you to speak to you he's coming here to meet tonight, he also wanted to give you this." Xena slowly took it from his hand. "What is it?" The soldier eased up both his hands. "I don't know…I was just told that it was of the up most importance that you received it."

Xena looked at the scroll she nodded calmly. "Thank you." The soldier nodded respectful before walking away. She closed the door sharply then turned to Kyra, who was looking at Gabrielle. Kyra looked up slowly. "I ought to be going I need to inform my Amazon sisters that Gabrielle is here." She put both hands together. "I need to check on my husband and son, my son he hates the tavern." Xena felt a smile form. "I understand." She watched as the woman open the door walking through it before closing it behind her. She walked up to it turning the key locking it before sitting back down on the bed. She leaned over meeting Gabrielle's gaze the younger woman still didn't look well at all she was very pale. "Hey how you are feeling?"

Gabrielle winced painfully at this moment in time she felt awful her muscles ached and she felt hot all over. "I feel tired." She pulled up her hands trying to free the Amazon necklace. She felt Xena's hands move to her neck freeing it. "What's wrong with me?" Xena leaned forward gently pulling her lovers Amazon wrist gauntlets off. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Gabrielle rolled her eyes feeling Xena move her hand gently down her arm. "I want my clothes." Xena turned picking up the clothes pile she tried her best to smile despite the ache she felt in her heart at seeing the younger woman in this state once more. "Your clothes are here, they washed them for you."

Gabrielle tried to sit up again she felt Xena ease her so around so she was sitting on the bed. "Please take these clothes off…they feel uncomfortable." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Would you like your shirt and skirt put back on?" She watched Gabrielle nod she took hold of her lovers hand warmly kissing it which brought a smile to the blonde woman's face. Gabrielle felt her smile fade as she met Xena's gaze. "I don't know what wrong with me Xena." She felt the clips come loose as the shirt was pulled free of her body. "You were right it was that creatures bite." Xena eased the Amazon top off she watched as Gabrielle's chest moved as the younger woman breathed in taking in air it was clear that she having problems breathing as her breathing was deep and laboured.

She carefully undid the belt putting on the pipe with the top close by. "I'm going to find out what's wrong with you, I promise." She eased her skirt off, watching as Gabrielle weakly pulled the arm brace free which she put it on the pile with the other Amazon clothing. Xena put a hand around Gabrielle's waist pulling her up so she could get the skirt off. Gabrielle looked up at the taller woman she so badly wanted to say something more but the words just didn't come to her lips. She wanted to tell Xena about the vision she'd seen when she'd passed out but in her mind it didn't seem real. On top of that it scared her more than anything because of how tempted she'd been to see blood and guts during that one moment of it.

Maybe it was nothing more than a dream or a jumbled up vision that in truth meant nothing and it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Its elements being no more than jumbled parts, topped off with being bitten by some creatures whose bite was now making her very ill. She found herself coming sharply out her thoughts as Xena's hand moved between her breasts. She looked up sharply seeing she could see the anxiousness and uncertainty in the other woman's eyes. "Sorry…I was day dreaming." Xena took hold of Gabrielle's green halter top carefully easing it on to her body. "Was it a good day dream?" Gabrielle shook her head she took hold of her lover's hands as they went to tie up her front. "Don't, I need to breath."

Xena nodded as she took hold of the brown skirt she eased the younger woman's body up slowly then wrapping it around her waist. Gabrielle grunted painfully as Xena put her back down on the bed she looked up slowly needing so much to say her next words. "I love you." Xena kneeled down in front of her. "I know." She moved her hand up to the younger woman's face tracing her jaw line with her fingers. "You're going to be okay, you can pull through this." She looked down she wasn't sure that she believed her own words right now, she needed to speak to Demetrius. She wasn't even sure that she trusted anyone in the army now let alone him but she needed his help. She looked up seeing that Gabrielle's was looking at the scroll, which Demetrius had sent her a moment earlier.

Gabrielle picked up the scroll looking it over. "This isn't one of mine." Xena shook her head. "No it was sent to me from the second in command." Gabrielle pulled the gold ribbon watching the scroll open, feeling the confusion hit home as she looked at the image on it. "Why did he send you scroll with a werewolf image on it?" Xena took the scroll from her hand eyeing the detailed image. "What?" She turned watching as the younger woman took the scroll from her hand once more her smile widened. "It's a really good one to." She eased the scroll up. "Who ever drew it really took their time you can see all the details on the fur." Xena sighed feeling her burning frustration mount.

Gabrielle looked at her lover for a long moment seeing the frustration in her eyes. "Maybe he gave it you so you could look for a weakness." Xena watched as Gabrielle placed the scroll down on the bedside table as she ran her hand through her hair. She looked at the scroll for a moment before picking it up again Gabrielle was probably right on this one. She put the scroll in to her bag before turning to face Gabrielle. "You should get some sleep." Gabrielle breathed in deeply all she really wanted to do was sit with the woman she loved and try to forget about what was happening to her right now.

Xena eased herself off the bed only to feel Gabrielle grab her arm she turned meeting the woman's green eyes. Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Don't leave." She smiled leaning closer to the younger woman. "I'm not leaving I just want to put the cover over you." She smiled running her hand through the other woman's long blonde hair. "Then I'll come and lie down with you." Gabrielle pulled away she watched as Xena put the cover over her body as she laid her head down on the pillow. She listened to the sounds of her lovers' armour coming free, unable to stop her self wincing when ever something hit the floor. It was like her ear instantly picked up the sound Maybe she was getting a headache again which was why it sounded so loud.

She breathed in deeply trying not to fidget, maybe she could just sleep this fever or what ever it was off she'd feel better in the morning. Her gaze drifted to Xena who was locking the windows. The taller woman slowly sat down the bed next to her adjusting her leathers as she pulled the cover over herself. Xena breathed in as she turned over gently wrapping her arm around Gabrielle's waist. She turned feeling Gabrielle's lips meet her own, she felt herself sink it to the deepness of this kiss loosing herself for a moment as she ran her fingers through the long blonde hair. She felt Gabrielle pull away breaking her trance she watched as the younger woman turned over closing her eyes as her breathing becoming rhythmic. Xena smiled playing with a lock of blonde hair as she lay back down on the pillow feeling her self start to drift away in to dreams. She had no idea how she tired she really was until this moment as she pulled her sword closer to the bed with her free hand. She felt her eyes finally close and the world slowly turn to darkness.

8

The stocky brunette turned sharply. "That bitch wounded me!" Jiang turned putting both his hands together. "Well it was going to happen sooner or later. You're far too smug when it comes to biting people Iona." He watched as the armoured Roman warrior woman turned to look him the anger in her eyes. "Plus you like to play with your food far too much." Iona looked at him as she leaned on the table in front of her. "Are you trying to drive your stupid wisdom from China down my throat again?" Jiang folded his arms putting both hands in to his robe's long red sleeves. "I wouldn't bother you with my wisdom Iona you wouldn't understand it." Iona looked at her right eye which now had a horrible scar running underneath it.

She eyed him in disgust. "Why would I want to listen to your wisdom? You warlords from China are all full of crap." Jiang stroked his thin rope like beard. "So are you gladiatrix's from Rome but I put up with you, all the same." He paused looking at her. "On another subject though, it would seem your meal has cost you this time, you might want to try weaker prey." He looked at the huge tent around them. "You know like the travelling villages." Iona felt a cold sneer form. "I was carrying out the orders! Kill the pathetic troops." Jiang shrugged as he put both hands together. "Well all in all you did your duty, so you bit a couple who got away. In the end they all come to our cause."

He took in a deep breath. "They always do." Iona leaned over the table her armour catching the light. "I don't disagree with that I would just like to kill this one person next time I see her she stank off the bitch that wounded me!" Jiang raised both hands. "You will do no such thing, we are here for a reason and your personal issues aren't to get in the way." Iona pulled up a chair sitting down. "I hate this! I want to wipe that pathetic little city off the face of the earth, yet here we are sitting still! Why is this taking so long? I mean we could get this over and done tonight!" Jiang leaned forward. "Control yourself you Roman fool, we have to do our Emperors bidding!" He narrowed his gaze. "And we shall follow his every order."

8

Xena felt her eyes snap open as someone banging on the door she turned looking at the window she could see that dusk was approaching. Somehow she was surprised by how long she'd slept, she rubbed her face there was no doubt in her mind that she'd needed the sleep, she had, had hardly any last night. She turned seeing that Gabrielle was still pressed up against her, her face showing sighs of a deep sleep. She leaned over gently kissing her lovers face before pulling the covers off herself, she heard Gabrielle murmur something in her sleep but then settle again. She eased the fur cover over her then walked towards the door. She leaned over picking up the scroll as well as the key, before opening it. She grunted as she caught sight of Demetrius who had an anxious look in his eyes as she looked around him she felt her teeth grind together as she punctuated her next words. "You wanted to see me."

Demetrius put both his hands together as he looked around him again. "We need to talk." Xena eased up the scroll lowering her voice to a cold whisper. "I know what these creatures look like I don't need a picture of one." Demetrius pushed the scroll in her hand down ignoring her anger. "Listen to me, we can't talk here, the general has spies everywhere we need to go somewhere out of sight." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Trust me I can deal with spies." Demetrius's gaze darted. "You don't know the general please I'm begging you if not for your sake then for hers." Xena felt his gaze widen as his words sunk in turned looking at the sleeping form of Gabrielle she didn't like the way he'd said that. She slowly closed the door behind her locking it. Demetrius breathed in deeply. "The general wants me to bring you to where all the soldiers are, there you can show them your skill but I'll take you there through a short cut it's faster."

8

Theodore looked up at the taverns lower his faze drifted to the fifth bedroom window which was closed he eyed the soldier next to him. "Pay attention to that room there's only one way out and I highly doubt she'll use the front door." The soldier looked up the night sky above them. "Isn't this dangerous?" He tensed unable to hide the fear in his voice. "I mean we don't even know what she's going to look like." Theodore snarled as he looked at him. "Well I'm sure she'll have a certain look none of them look the same!" He raised his hands. "We aren't allowed to kill her, she is to be brought back intact in ether form." The soldier breathed in sharply. "This is in insane she might eat us both just like the others tried to do when they attacked the walls!"

Theodore snorted in disgust. "We'll be fine Xena's left the room, she's the only thing to be concerned about. Also we both know the ones that turn from weak people are easier to deal with." The soldier pulled up his telescope looking in side the room again. "Damn it I can't see her, is she sleeping or something?" Theodore felt a cold smile form. "If you were going to turn in to an ugly beast wouldn't you sleep before doing so?"

8

Xena looked around her as they came to a sop inside the storehouse. She watched as Demetrius closed both doors behind him then locking them. He looked at the closed windows checking that no one was watching them outside "If I get caught telling you this, the general will kill me, so as far as you know this conversation didn't take place." Xena folded her arms. "Go on." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "They know about Gabrielle, they know she was bitten." Xena felt a cold sneer form. "The captain told them didn't he?" She watched as he turned to face her. Demetrius shook his head sadly. "He didn't tell them it's just no one believed him." He looked up meeting her piecing light blue gaze. "Gabrielle is also showing the first sighs."

He raised both hands. "My wife showed the same sighs." Xena stepped forward. "Where is your wife now?" Demetrius looked at the wedding chain around his neck as he spoke unable to keep the pain out of his voice. "She's been locked away I can't see her." He looked around him again. "If you love Gabrielle you'll get her out of this place tomorrow." Xena eyed him as she spoke unable to stop the anger as it burnt up in her stomach. "How did you know about that?" Demetrius swallowed the woman in front of him clearly didn't like the fact that this information had gotten out. "That was the only thing the captain did say." He put a hand on his sword hilt. "They won't show her mercy, they'll torment her for being what she is." He felt his hand grip the hilt tighter. "The Amazons told me that she's a good person, good people don't deserve to be punished for things that aren't there fault."

He breathed in feeling the deep sadness take over. "My wife is suffering and I can't help her but you can save Gabrielle there may still be time." He stepped forward. "You can both run away together and you can lean to cope with her condition." Xena left her eyes widen as a sudden crack of reality hit her causing all the pieces to fall in to place. Deep down she felt like a fool for not seeing it sooner as the answer to all of her questions were right under her nose. She stepped forward feeling the anger burn in the pit of her stomach she was unable to stop her self as she grabbed him harshly. "That's what this is all about isn't it, it's not that she's sick it's that she's going to turn in to werewolf!" Demetrius looked at her hand. "Yes!"

He pulled away from her tight grip. "The general says that when they turn their mindless animals but I don't believe him!" Xena narrowed her gaze. "That's why you're not in charge isn't it? You were black mailed by Apostolos, he used your wife to get to you." Demetrius snarled as he eyed her. "How did you know about that?" Xena folded her arms meeting his gaze. "One of the Amazons told me that you had been black mailed I just put the rest together." Demetrius took a slow step forward. "Believe me he'll do the same to Gabrielle and use her against you." He raised a hand. "The man is insane anyone who stands up to him dies on the spot or if they're unlucky enough to have been turned they get tortured in front of everyone until they die.

Xena raised an eyebrow. "The dead werewolf in the square." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Yes that poor bastard was a loyal soldier he was loyal to the end. He didn't even try to escape during his punishment, despite that he could have." He shook his head. "The last thing he said to me in his human form was that he'd rather die with his honour then run away like a coward." Xena eased up the scroll. "This was your hint about Gabrielle?" Demetrius folded his arms. "Apostolos has very loyal soldiers his most loyal is Theodore, he checks every scroll and where it goes. I couldn't write it down I had to think of something that wouldn't give me away in anyway but might mean something to you."

Xena rolled up the scroll feeling the annoyance hit home. "Great hint…" Demetrius raised both hands. "I apologise that it was a bad hint but I didn't have a great deal of time on my side, I was forced to think off something quickly." Xena turned heading towards the doors. "I have to see Gabrielle." Demetrius moved forward putting a hand on her arm. "You can't risk it, Apostolos is expecting you if you stall he'll know." He turned feeling his eyes dart. "It's better for her if he thinks that you haven't caught on, that way she's safe." Xena looked at him as she raised her hand. "How can she be safe? She's sick it hurts when ever she moves." Demetrius felt a smile form. "Believe me when she turns she'll be able to take care of herself, she'll be able to get away if they come after her."

End of part 5

By Silvermoonlight


	7. In The Dark Of The Night

_IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT_

Theodore sneered as he looked up at the moon, which was now high in the sky above him. "Any movement yet?" The soldier close to him took a long drink from his water skin. "Nothing, may be the general was wrong may be that captain wasn't lying." Theodore grabbed the telescope he sneered in disgust as he eyed him. "The general is never wrong…her transformation is just delayed." The soldier folded his arms. "Well she had better change soon I mean if Xena comes back we are going to be in real trouble." He paused raising his hand. "Don't know about you but I don't want my ass kicked by her." Theodore looked through the glass lens. "Xena won't come back, come on she thinks her girlfriend is sick, she probably doesn't even realize what's going on." The soldier raised his eyebrow. "I thought she was really clever…I mean that's what I heard at least."

Theodore narrowed his gaze. "People always over exaggerate." He felt a cold grin form as he looked through the trees. "Xena might be a great warrior but I don't think she is that smart, you know the hero types their all brawn and no brains." The soldier looked up from his kneeling position. "You know maybe that's why they have sidekicks, the sidekicks are like their minds or something, I mean they seem much more literate." Theodore smirked. "Hey I think you have a point this Gabrielle is apparently very literate she can read and write." He felt his grin widen as he looked through the lens again. "I bet Xena can't even write her own name." The soldier turned sharply. "Hey I think I see her moving." Theodore sneered slightly. "Finally I thought she was going to sleep all day." He moved forward keeping his gaze fixed on the window as he shoved the telescope in to the other mans chest then slowly raised his crossbow he was going to enjoy every single moment of this.

8

Gabrielle's eyes snapped open it was dark all around her she shifted in bed looking at the window opposite. It was quite outside only the sound of an owl hooting in the distance could be heard. She moved her hand out feeling the bed next to her, which was empty she looked around as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She groaned feeling the dull ache in her muscles, which wasn't as bad as it had been as she pulled the cover off easing herself slowly out of bed. She winced as her feet touched the cold floorboards, she didn't like this tavern they didn't bring up dinner or breakfast and right now all she could think about was food and drink. She looked around her Xena wasn't anywhere in sight, she knew that her lover had things to do and had probably only felt her for a short time but it. She'd probably been called away to talk to the army or had gone to get more herbs but her not being around made her anxious.

She put her fingers on the bedside table making a pattern with her nail as her gaze drifted to the empty tankard which she picked up. If she was going to be waiting for a while she might as well get a drink she stood up walking in to the bathroom taking hold of the pottery jug then filled her tankard before taking a long drink. The cold water was filling as well as cooling she pulled on her shirt something that hadn't gone away though and that was the horrible sticky feeling caused by the heat of her body. She sat down on the side of the bed rubbing her neck the heat was awful it was causing her to sweat. She breathed in deeply drinking a little more from the tankard only to find her self suddenly stopping as her hand started to shake. She blinked watching as the tankard fell from her fingers hitting the floor hard causing its liquid to spill out near her feet.

She raised her hands suddenly feeling her body begin to burn it was followed by intense pain, which travelled from her head right down to her feet. She cried feeling the floor as she hit it hard on her knees. The heat was getting worse with every second that passed she tried to ignore it as she painfully pulled her shirt free. She yanked her skirt free throwing it to one side then threw her undergarments in the same direction. She tried to close her eyes trying to ignore the pain, which was becoming unbearable. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to stop her self from screaming as her hands begin to lengthen, there fingers curving. She didn't have time to even contemplate her thoughts as light coloured fur began to burst through her skin. She could feel her teeth growing. She hit the floor moaning in pain as the blur of pain increased she could feel her body reshaping and her bones moved position and she could do nothing to stop it.

8

Xena folded her arms as her eyes met the general. "I took a detour because I wanted to see where the storehouse was. Since these creatures seem to be eating from it." Apostolos grunted aloud. "So tell me how is it you managed to seriously harm the werewolf who attacked you?" He looked at the group of soldiers behind him who were all looked at them the curiosity in their eyes. Xena slowly eased the Chakram free of her of its hook. "With this." Apostolos raised his eyebrow. "Ah yes the so called legendary Chakram, that's supposed to be able to hit walls and bounce back." He raised his hand. "So please go ahead show me it's so called power." Xena felt a sneer form she was going to have to kill this man one day she could feel it. He was more like some sick-minded warlord than a noble general. All she needed was for him to start a fight and she'd be happy to spill his guts all over the floor. She turned trying to ignore her dark thoughts which weren't going away, had Gabrielle gotten away to safety and if so, was she all right?

She knew that she couldn't afford for this man to see that her thoughts were in fact elsewhere, she needed to be as calm as possible and play along with his little game until the right moment came. She threw the Chakram watching as it slammed in to the nearest building then bounced slamming in to another it's high pitched sound hitting the air. It bounced hitting another before flying back she caught as it came towards the general's face, eyed the razor edge, which was with in inches of his face. "Impressive." Apostolos watched as she put it back in its holder. "Here I was thinking it was just a worthless piece of circler steel." Xena eyed the forest bellow. "When do they come?" Apostolos eyed her. "They could come at any time, during the night." He looked at the unmoving forest. "As for the ones that eat from the stores we have never see them. We don't know where they come from the ugly bastards cover their tracks very well." He looked at her. "I do hope someone's looking after your sick friend because we need you here on the wall. Your insight in battle is priceless from it we can learn how to kill these animals." Xena narrowed her gaze feeling the anger burn deep in the pit of her stomach as she spoke in a calm voice. "Gabrielle's fine, she just needs her rest, she'll feel much better in the morning." Apostolos felt a wide grin form. "Oh I'm sure she will be."

8

Gabrielle could hear herself screaming as her face started to reform, her hand slammed in to the floor feeling her claws scratch the floorboards. Her screams were starting to change as they were slowly replaced by growling sounds. She felt her long jaws slam together as ears grew to there full length as her fur finished growing. She hit the floor hard, feeling herself sink in to darkness, trying to fight the urge to pass out completely. She felt the stinking pain as her tail grew to its full length. Her head was swimming and she found herself trying to think off something, anything that could keep her focused which was her lovers face. Seeing it gave her comfort despite the pain she was in it felt as though mind was pounded in to her mind like crashing waves against the rock.

She didn't want this it was like some horrible nightmare which she couldn't wake from. She was turning in to a monster just like the one she'd been attacked by! She felt her eyes suddenly snapped open as the pain began to slowly subsided. She tried to move only to horribly unsteady as her clawed feet pawed at the ground for the first time. She ignored the stiffness of her muscles as she felt her ears go back as she listened to the sounds around her, which she couldn't ignore. She looked down seeing her long clawed hands as she began to slowly walk forward on all fours. She turned to the mirror, which sat close watching as her body came in to the view and the realization became even more horrible than the nightmare. Her body was covered in fur and twisted in to another form with its long wolf like snout and long dagger like teeth and light coloured golden fur.

She had long inhuman hands and feet and back legs, which she knew she could use to pull herself in to a standing position she could also see a long tail between her legs. She breathed in painfully as she caught sight of the only thing that had any humanity left in it, her eyes which were still the same colour but had slightly larger pupils. "By the gods…" She stopped realizing that despite what her voice sounded human to her it was no more than set of low in human growls. She felt the panic take over she couldn't let Xena see her this way! She was a monster, a hideous beast! She stepped back looking around her only to feel the back of foot hit the fallen tankard. She turned sharply looking at the door only to look away using it was stupid idea! She was in a tavern full of innocent people who would be terrified of her she felt her right ear shoot up as sound of someone coming closer to the room hit the air. She turned sharply looking at the window opposite, it was large just large enough for her to get through. She raised her self up awkwardly on to her hind legs moving towards it, her vision hadn't changed at all she could still see in colour and for that she was grateful. She caught sight of the heavy latch she moved closers trying not to stay balanced on her hind legs. She eased up her clawed hand up trying to pull the latch of only to find herself struggling because her inhuman fingers couldn't grip it properly she could hear the footsteps getting closer with every passing second.

8

Theodore watched the inhuman figure behind window move again. "Can you make her out?" The soldier raised the telescope. "No it's to dark in the room I think she's at the window." Theodore grabbed the telescope. "Let me see that." He sneered inwardly the dark of the room was a problem it was making it more difficult to see what was going on inside, he passed the telescope back to the other man. "Okay let's get on with this." He raised the crossbow loading a thin long dart in to it. The soldiers raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Why a small darts don't you need something bigger?" Theodore smirked. "Oh this is my specialty I've used them in the cells on the other beasts, it's a strong drug knocks them out flat for hours." He slowly took aim. "I used to use it on horses but I've found if you make it stronger its works just as well on our ugly friends." He narrowed his gaze. "Doesn't work so well on the ones that attack us though, they are to strong and fight it for a longer period of time before passing out." He watched as the window rattled it was clearly being pushed from the inside with some force. The soldier folded his arms. "I don't mean to sound rude but what if this one's strong?" Theodore breathed in deeply. "Quite I'm trying to concentrate!"

8

Gabrielle brought up her clawed hand banging it against the latch with even more force, watching as it broke with the force of her blow she stepped back as both windows creaked open she looked down as the metal latch hit the floor close to her clawed feet. She turned hearing the sounds of a key turning someone was trying to unlocked the door behind her. She didn't think as she leaped through the window, she felt the grass as her front feet made contact with it only to be followed by her back ones. She was about to turn around to stop as a whizzing sound hit her ears causing them both to rise what ever it was it was it heading in her direction. She found herself leaping out of the way as dart slammed in to the windows lower wooden sill, close to where she had been..

Her brain went in to overdrive as she turned running for all she was worth in the opposite direction feeling her claws tear in to the ground as she ran towards one of the back alleys, which was very close by. She didn't like back alleys but in her minds eye she had no choice she needed to get out of sight right now. The dart that had been fired at her was probably coated in poison or some other horrible substance. She ignored the terrified scream from ones of the town's people as she ran past them not wanting to slow down. Seeing the darkness of the alley felt almost comforting as her claws made contact with it and she ran in to the darkness. One thing she knew well enough was these alleys were never lit very well lit and anyone going through them would have trouble seeing her.

8

Cassandra shoved the door to the room open she'd heard guests saying that they'd heard screaming from inside this room. She pulled up the lit candle seeing that the room was completely empty. She turned seeing the same shirt and skirt her mother had washed earlier lying on the floor along with a pair of undergarments. She breathed in deeply as her eyes caught sight of the window, which was now wide open. She breathed out sharply she loathed it when people jumped out the windows. How many more times was she going to have close guest room windows because the guests had decided the window was an easier way to get out?

She walked up to the window only to feel her anger burn as she caught sight of the broken latch on the floor. She picked it up feeling a sneer form she was going to make that blonde Amazon pay for this damage! Why the woman couldn't have just used the front door was beyond her, she shrugged at least the woman was finally better. She turned picking up the fallen tankard, and then slowly closed the windows. They'd remain shut but it was likely that her farther would have to repair the latch. She shook her head she was tired and going in to this room had been for nothing. She moved the open door, she couldn't wait to get some rest.

8

Xena turned looking at the dark forest her feeling her eyes wander over its trees which were blowing in the wind. She turned as the same red haired man who she had spoken to earlier appeared. He ignored her as he walking up to the general who was standing near by, she cold see that Demetrius was eyeing the man coldly. She put a hand on her chin. "Theodore's right." Demetrius nodded as he folded his arms. "Yes Theodore." Xena eyed the scruffy red haired man who looked nervous as he met the general's gaze the soldier who was standing opposite him looked terrified. She moved closer to them then leaned over a solider opposite raising his bow so he was aiming correctly.

Apostolos snarled as he eyed Theodore. "What do you mean you missed?" Theodore raised his crossbow. "I missed, she was fast!" Apostolos turned feeling his anger boil. "This was meant to a simple operation you dose it and drag it to the cells." He raised his sword. "It was that simple and yet you two seemed to have screwed it up." He narrowed his gaze. "Where is it now?" Theodore felt his eyes dart as he spoke. "Last we saw it was running in to one of the towns back alleys." Apostolos stepped closer to him. "Well you can both go and find it!" Theodore eased up his hand. "But it's dark down there…it'll have the advantage." Apostolos eased up a ringed finger. "I don't want your complaints now go and find it!"

Xena watched them go she walked towards the general giving forcing a smile. "Is there a problem?" Apostolos eyed her. "No, no problem they said they'd seen something that's all." Xena smiled inwardly feeling part of the worry lift from her shoulders, Gabrielle had gotten away. They'd tried to shoot her with drugs but had failed miserably. She looked at the general again. "I can deal with it for you." Apostolos narrowed his gaze. "No they are perfectly capable of shooting down any of these monsters." Xena turned looking at the forest again. "I do hope they are able to track it down." Apostolos eyed her in disgust. "I hope they do to, I hate the thought of dirty animals inside my walls."

8

Gabrielle turned another dark alley only to find herself sniffing the air as the smell of food hit her nose. She found herself suddenly feeling the need to eat she turned another alley as some food came in to view. It was a pile of apples in a basket outside someone's door. She moved closer taking one from the basket using her jaws. She bit down only to spit it out due to the foul bitter taste as it hit her tongue, she growled as she moved away from the houses closed door. Another smell hit her nose one which caused her walk faster, she stopped as a large building come coming in to view, she stepped back out of sight as two soldier walked out of it closing the door behind them.

She waited, watching as they walked away in the opposite direction she shook her head trying to ignore her stomach's needs, which was becoming impossible. She shook her mane before moving towards the door, which she pushed open using her clawed hand. She stepped inside catching sight of what was drawing her to the building. There were large racks of meat hanging from hooks she looked at the door behind her, which she'd tried to close with her back foot but was unable to close fully. Her drifted back to a one of racks, she pulled herself up on her hind legs grabbing the large chunk of meat with her clawed hands. She grinned as it hit the floor in front of her she found herself loosing all rational thought as she started to tear it apart with her teeth.

8

Athan stroked his long white beard watching as the large dark brown coloured werewolf roared in his direction. He raised an eyebrow, this was the first time he'd ever seen the transformation of someone going through the first cycle. He eased up his notes the others had control over when they changed, if they wanted to they could choose whether or not to change during the night. Their transformations were much faster though and didn't seem to be as painful. It also seemed that the first transformation was very slow and painful and the person wasn't able to change back. He watched as the brown-clawed hand hit the heavy bars full force. They all tried to get free, though none of them had ever succeeded in their werewolf form.

He looked at the werewolf's dark blues eye the only element that ever remained human was the eye colour. The eye it's self was just like any wolves, he watched as the jaws opened showing off the razor sharp set of sharp teeth, he smirked as the animal hit the bars again. The power of these beasts had always impressed him he wouldn't deny that. He was very happy though that his cell design held them fast, the bars where twice as heavy with thicker than normal bars, the walls were solid and there wasn't a back window to the outside world. He turned looking at the red furred werewolf who was all fours in the cell to the left of him she was the only female in this group.

So far he had studied every werewolf who was in the cells there were ten in all and everyone was different. None of them ever looked same they where just like people with very different appearances. Some had white fur marks or torn ears or pointed ears some had huge manes while other had small ones. Despite them all being around seven feet tall they all had different builds some were stocky while others were well built. He had also noticed that any scars they'd had before they'd become a werewolf didn't heal. They remained on there bodies becoming bigger and more noticeable. He slowly carried on sketching he was looking forward to showing his research to Athens, it would be a way to distinguish him self and become well known.

Bastiaan stared at the little healer in front of him as he smashed the bars again with his clawed hand trying to control his rage. He felt his teeth grind together as he began to pace, he didn't like the little man and it disgusted him how he was making notes on him while watching him. It was like he was no more than animal in a cage there for study. The last half an hour of his life had been an utter nightmare it had been painful and awful and now here he was standing up right on his inhuman hind legs his body twisted in to this horrible form, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He eased up a clawed hand looking at it, he'd become a monster just like the one which had attacked him. He stopped as something suddenly hit him. He swung his brown tail as his mind began to clear and his rage dissipated.

If he had transformed then there was no doubt in his mind that Gabrielle had as well, he pricked up both his long brown ears. She wasn't behind bars yet which meant the general hadn't worked it out and she was still safe, he slowly went down on all fours ignoring the healers glace. When he'd been wounded he had thought that the creature that had attacked him was nothing more than a mindless monster. The very fact that he just felt like him self despite being in his hideous form proved otherwise. He turned slightly it was when he spoke he'd realized that no one could understood him because the healer had told him to stop snarling after he'd told him to get lost. He slowly looked around him, there had to be a way out of this prison cell. There was bound to be something that the soldiers hadn't thought of it was just a case of trying to find a weakness in this cage. He'd to wait for a point in time when they'd let their guard down or get distracted by something else, that would be his opportunity to break free.

8

Gabrielle tore another piece meat free her gaze shifted sharply as she heard a cringing sound. She slowly turned around watching as part of the floor on the opposite side of the room pulled back revealing a large tunnel. She blinked in confusion it wasn't a big hole but it was big enough for her to get through on all fours. She backed away slightly as a smell hit her nose, it was the smell of dry musty fur, she narrowed her gaze watching as a hairless inhuman hand with overgrown claws appeared it was followed by a crooked hairless body and head with a lower jaw which was overgrown and had crooked teeth. The long hairless ears moved as the beings cloudy white eyes looked around it had a huge mane of black fur, which was, streaked white in places. A tattered cloth hung between its hairless legs while its nearly furless tail swung. It stopped suddenly realized she was there. Gabrielle felt her body tense, as she pulled herself in to a more threatening position. If this being wanted to fight then that was fine by her, she felt her claws grip the ground as moved forward taking slow weary steps.

End of part 6

Silvermoonlight

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and feedback.


	8. The Forgotten Truth Within

_THE FORGOTTEN TRUTH WITHIN THE WAR TORN CITY._

Gabrielle kept her body low as she snarled in the older werewolf's direction, she watched as he raised his head opening his mouth as he looked in her direction. He stopped still for a moment then slowly moved a step closer. "My child I'm no threat to you." Gabrielle found herself standing still in surprise had he just spoken to her? What surprised her even more was how human the words sounded they were the words of an old man. She looked at the werewolf again taking a slow step back as he came closer. His old white eyes moved as his nose sniffed the air as the old jaws opened again as he spoke in a soothing voice. "Don't be afraid of me I won't hurt you, I just wanted something to eat."

Gabrielle closed her eyes this was insane how why was she hearing human words? She turned sharply as the old werewolf came to a stop next to the meat which she had been eating, he looked down slightly. "May I share yours?" Gabrielle blinked suddenly feeling nervous and completely out of her depth. "You can talk?" The old werewolf's laughter hit the air. "We can all talk child, its just humans don't understand what we are saying." Gabrielle looked at the piece of meat which she'd been eating she used her clawed hand to slowly push it towards to him. He looked down slightly feeling for it, his old jaws moved as he ripped a large piece of it. Gabrielle moved closer to him watching him chew. "You're blind…" The old werewolf grinned as he swallowed. "Do think my being blind is a bad thing? I can still hear your sweet voice perfectly."

Gabrielle looked down. "No I don't think your being blind is a bad thing." She slowly sat down this felt so strange she was sitting in front of an old werewolf who was talking to her, it was almost unbelievable and difficult to take in. The old werewolf looked up slowly. "Were you born this way like me or did someone cruel bite you and turn you in to one of us?" Gabrielle shook her mane. "I was turned." The old werewolf shook his head. "I am sorry…it must be a lot to take in, all at once." He put a clawed hand on his hairless chest. "I was born this way but I dislike those who try to use their gifts to harm the innocent." He growled as best he could despite his overgrown teeth. "Taking away innocent people's humanity is both cruel and vile."

He turned slightly. "To you it must seem more like a curse than a gift." Gabrielle tapped her claws fingers on the floorboards. "I don't know what to think right now." The old werewolf shook his head. "I don't blame you for feeling that way…all I can say is that it will get easier with time." Gabrielle looked down feeling the sadness as it began to overwhelm her, deep down she didn't feel that this was going to get easier. She looked at one of her clawed hands she wasn't human anymore every piece of her humanity had been ripped away from her outer body. She was an ugly werewolf who could only speak to other werewolves like herself, when ever the darkness came which felt like a curse and a torment.

She lowered her ears when she'd been transformed to serve Bacchus, she'd had no memory and right now she wished she had, had no memory of this night ether. At least then she wouldn't be able to remember how she looked or how she'd seen her own humanity disappear in front of her eyes in one fail swoop. She also couldn't shake Xena's face from her mind her lover probably wouldn't want her anymore, not in this form. She was a hideous beast that couldn't even speak to her and even if she did the other woman wouldn't be able to understand her. How could they even relate to each other anymore? Also every time she touched her, she was in danger of infecting her.

8

Xena looked up her eyes catching sight of dawn's rays she stretched feeling the dull ache in her muscles. Her gaze drifted to Demetrius as she leaned against the wall next to her watching as he adjusted his helmet as he spoke. "This is the second night in a row that they haven't come, I think there building up their numbers for a huge attack." Demetrius felt his body tense. "It'll probably be one we can't stop." He breathed in deeply meeting her light blue gaze. "You know as soon as you get back, you should find Gabrielle and leave." Xena narrowed her gaze as she spoke. "We aren't leaving." Demetrius blinked in surprise. "I'm being serious you can't save us, you have to save yourselves." Xena felt a sneer form she really wasn't in the mood for this. "I'm not going to leave these innocent people to die."

Demetrius leaned forward. "But Gabrielle…she's." Xena turned sharply. "Gabrielle can take care of herself." Demetrius put his hands together. "The general will cause her serious pain if he finds out! I told you about this last night weren't you listening?" Xena turned slowly to face him. "I can deal with that bastard." She breathed as she lowered her voice. "He's not the general here anyway…you are." She found herself going quite as Theodore walked past them he leaned against the wall eyeing them both. "Apostolos orders are that you are both relived." Demetrius folded his arms eyeing the scruffy red haired man. "Any luck finding that werewolf?" Theodore looked up as he spoke. "No…the supply room was empty and a rack of meat had been picked clean…nothing left but bones."

Demetrius shook his head. "Sorry you didn't find it and here I was so hoping you would." Theodore sneered as he caught the sarcasm in Demetrius's voice. "I don't see you looking for any werewolf's." Demetrius raised his hand watching as turning to meet Theodore's cold gaze. "If I was to find them I'd find them far quicker than you ever could." Theodore didn't bother to hide his disgust as he walked away from them, Xena watched as he vanished from site. "Does he ever catch any werewolves?" Demetrius breathed in sharply. "Only the ones in his head, he's never successfully caught anyone in there werewolf form, he only ever catches people in their human form." Xena shook her head. "Because that's when it's easiest…right?" Demetrius nodded as he looked up. "Yes it's easy and in his view it's always more fun to hurt them when they are that way." Xena ran her hand through her hair feeling the frustration hit home. "I have to go…I have to find Gabrielle." Demetrius folded his arms. "She'll be where you left her last, it doesn't matter where they go at night they always try to return to the same place." Xena put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

8

Gabrielle opened one eye seeing the first rays of the dawn's light as they came in through the open windows she tapped her clawed fingers on the floorboards absentmindedly as she eyed the covers of the taverns bed, which she was hidden under. She vividly remembered coming back to the room and pushing the windows open. The old werewolf had offered to walk her back to her room he had led her back through a tunnel, which seemed to go underground. There seemed to be a whole network of large tunnels, which had somehow been in cased with in the solid cement, they looked both ancient and mystical. The tunnel they had followed had led out in to an area which was surrounded by trees which was opposite the tavern.

She also had no idea why she had even started to following him around in the first place after they'd both finished the meat. Maybe the truth was that she just liked his company. He was the only person she had to talk to and despite his crooked old appearance and furless body he had been very kind to her. He hadn't even asked for anything in return, he only wanted to share her food and because of this hadn't wanted to leave him at first it was only when he'd told her that she was safe had she left him. She couldn't get her head around the fact the she could still think like herself in this form, it wasn't what she'd expected she had expected to be a mindless monster. The truth was that she had no idea what to except anymore she breathed in painfully before closing her eyes once more as her tired mind sank back in to the darkness.

8

Xena turned pulling out the key from its hiding place in her breastplate as she walked towards her room. She looked up as a young woman appeared walking towards her, there was an angry scowl on the younger woman's face as she stopped in front of her speaking in an annoyed tone. "I brought back your cloak…we had trouble cleaning it." Xena blinked as took the cloak from her hand she'd completely forgotten about Gabrielle's cloak. When her other clothes had come back she'd been so preoccupied with other things that it hadn't hit her that her lovers cloak wasn't there. Cassandra folded her arms as she looked up. "I don't mean to be rude but could you tell your Amazon friend not to use the window again as a way to get out."

Cassandra lifted up the broken door clasp. "She broke this off last night." She sighed aloud before speaking. "You're staying here free of charge the least you could both do is not break things." Xena took the clasp from her open hand. "I'm sorry about that." She turned the clasp carefully between her fingers as she spoke. "What's your name?" Cassandra folded her arms. "Cassandra." Xena looked up meeting her gaze. "Look Cassandra I'll fix this, it'll be good as new and I'll tell Gabrielle not to use the window again." She watched as Cassandra nodded before she turned and walked away. She took in a deep breath right now she wished everyone would just leave her alone she turned to the door unlocked it and then slowly pushing it open.

She closed it then locked as quickly as possible then tossed the cloak watching it landed next to Gabrielle's scroll bag. Her gaze drifted around the room which was empty, she looked up seeing that the windows were open. She moved forward catching sight of Gabrielle's clothes on the floor her skirt and shirt looked like they'd been thrown off along with the undergarments. Something told her that Gabrielle was here she could feel it deep with in her soul. She stopped seeing three long scratch marks near her boot which were very close to the bed. She kneeled putting her fingers on them they were very deep and had been made with some force. She felt her eyes dart as she heard breathing she looked up realized where it was coming from.

She leaned down further watching as her lover came in to view, Gabrielle was lying naked on her front under the bed, her long blonde hair spaying outwards. She wasn't shivering ether she was just laying there, her face filled with innocence and peace as she slept. Xena moved a little closer she wasn't wounded in any way, the only thing that was out of place was a little dried blood which was on her mouth. She grabbed the top cover pulling it of then carefully wrapped it around the smaller naked body. She wanted to crawl under the bed and sleep with her but she didn't like the thought of having to get right under the bed, it didn't look comfortable at all. She eased her hand out gently shaking Gabrielle's shoulder hearing the younger woman mumbled in her sleep.

She tried again shaking her shoulder harder. "Gabrielle, wake up." She pulled back as the woman's green eyes shot open as the younger woman bolted upwards only to cry out in pain as she hit her head hard on the beds wooden frame. She watched her groan in pain as she layback down her moving her hand to her head. Gabrielle groaned trying to take the pain, this was just perfect! How stupid could she possibly be? It wasn't as if she hadn't remembered that was sleeping under a bed and not on top of it. She blinked realized that she was covered with a blanket, she slowly turning her head meeting Xena's concerned gaze her lover was on her knees looking under the bed at her.

Xena breathed in deeply. "Morning sleepy head." Gabrielle looked no longer wanting to meet her light blue gaze. "Hey." It seemed stupid that she could only seem to muster up a single word to say. Xena felt a wide grin form as she leaned closer. "You should sleep on top of the bed its warmer." She stopped noticing the sadness as it appeared in Gabrielle's eyes, she breathed in realizing that it wasn't a good time to joke about her lover's predicament as you wasn't in the mood. She raised her hand. "I know what happened last night…you changed." Gabrielle looked at the other woman feeling all her muscles tense. She rolled over trying to ignore the sympathetic look in her lover's eyes, she really wasn't in the mood to talk about this subject right now.

Xena pulled back in surprise she had not expected this reaction at all, she carefully put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder as she looked up speaking in a gentler tone. "I heard that some of the general's men tried to shoot you but you escaped them." She took in a deep breath getting no reply. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this, it must've been awful for you." Gabrielle felt her eyes narrow she spoke unable to keep the coldness out of her tone. "Do you have a cure?" Xena looked at her for a long moment. "No." Gabrielle turned feeling the anger as it twisted in her stomach in a painful knot. "Well find one!" Xena pulled back she could hear the rage in lover's voice the younger woman was clearly in a very bad mood, not that she blamed her it was also clear that she didn't want to talk about the night's events at all.

She rubbed the back of her neck, maybe it was best to let the subject lie for the moment. When Gabrielle was in a better mood she might be willing to talk about it. She leaned down trying to take a different approach. "I want to get some sleep, come and lie with me on top of the bed." She felt her smile widen. "You look like you need some sleep to." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I'm fine here." Xena breathed in deeply, she knew Gabrielle wasn't going to like what she was going to do next but it had to be done. Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as she was suddenly grabbed around the waist, she found herself scrambling to get free only to be pulled out from under the bed.

She was about to protest only to find herself being dropped on to the bed. She looked down at the top cover which was still wrapped around her naked body, finding herself breathing in angrily. She watched as her lover slowly lay down on the bed next to her, she wanted to speak but found herself lying back on the pillow as her anger faded away she was to tired to remain angry. Xena put a hand on her face rubbing it as she lay down, she knew she needed a wash but she'd get one when she woke up. She looked up seeing younger woman was looking in the opposite direction her thoughts were clearly focused elsewhere. She leaned over putting an arm around her waist feeling the slight her stomach tense as she ran her fingers over it, she watched as the young woman eyes met her own. "Does it hurt there?"

Gabrielle felt Xena shift closer. "I'm just very full…I eat a lot last night." She knew that was partly a lie, since it wasn't the food but the anxious fears which were playing over and over in her mind which were making her feel uneasy. She breathed smiling despite that her smile felt forced. She felt her lover kiss her lips lightly. Xena moved closer to the younger woman. "We should both get some rest." She could feel her blonde hair, brushing against her neck. She felt her eyes start to close as sleep took over even with all her armour on she felt comfortable. She could hear Gabrielle's breathing as it started to deepen she closed her eyes fully as the darkness of her dreams took over.

8

Bastiaan felt the intense pain as his head made contact with the wooden table in the healer's main room. He looked up slowly meeting Apostolos cold gaze. "I told you everything I know!" Apostolos folded his arms. "You lied to us, you animal! You tried to hide the fact that, that the woman was bitten!" Bastiaan felt his teeth grind together as he spoke unable to hide his anger. "Why should I be truthful or even loyal to you? You're a bastard!" He cried out on pain as the red haired man opposite him slammed his sword hilt in to his shoulder, he then grabbed his collar forcing him down again as his laughter hit the air. "What is it with that blonde woman do you fancy her or something?" Bastiaan eyed him in disgust. "No I don't fancy her, I'm a married man." The red haired man sniggered as he looked up. "Maybe we should send word to your wife about your condition.

His grin widened as he spoke in a condescending tone. "I'm sure she won't be your wife anymore after she reads what we've got to say." Apostolos tapped his fingers on the wooden table. "No captain your guilty conscience is the reason that you lied to us. Xena's girlfriend did get bitten and it was because you stumbled in to their camp." He raised both hands. "Why else would you try to keep it a secret?" He leaned forward seeing that the captain had gone quite. "I hate loyalty among you animals." Bastiaan felt the pain as the general's fist made contact with his face. He as he felt the blood run down his chin. Apostolos felt a cold smile form. "Gabrielle will be joining you very soon captain…" Bastiaan turned spitting the blood in his mouth in the general's direction he couldn't wait to get free from this prison!

8

Xena slowly opened her eyes she rubbed the sleep out of her them, she smiled as she moved her hand to the spot next to her only to see that it was empty. She bolted up right in bed looking around the room anxiously instantly catching sight of younger woman who was sitting close by. Gabrielle was fully dressed and sitting on the rug next to the fire staring in to space. In her hand was a fine tipped dart with yellow feathers at its end, she kept flipping it between her fingers in a flowing motion which was something that she did with her quills every now and again. Xena looked at her for a moment her lover looked completely lost in her thoughts. She eased herself out of bed moving forward slowly, she watched as Gabrielle turned sharply which surprised her since her foot steps had been so quite. She felt a smile form as she met her green eyes. "Your up." Gabrielle looked at the dart in her hand before meeting the other woman's gaze. "I couldn't sleep." She watched as Xena took the dart from her hand. "It was stuck in the outside windows frame…I wanted to get a better look at it."

Xena eased up the dart smelling it only to pull it away as she recognised the foul odour. "This is for horses." Gabrielle laughed but her laughter sounded both broken and hysterical even to her own ears. "I know." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "They saw me as an animal, which needed to be put in to a deep sleep." Xena felt a sneer form. "I know the man who fired this at you he's called Theodore and he is not to be trusted." She looked at the dart as something hit her. She looked up meeting her lover's uncertain gaze. "Do you have any memory of what happened?" Gabrielle turned slowly away everything in side told her that she should lie. It was bad enough that she turned in to a werewolf without having to say that she remembered being one. Xena looked at the younger woman who hadn't answered her which was worrying. She slowly lowered herself on to her knees putting her hand on her lovers shoulder. "Gabrielle do you remember anything at all?" She knew she was pushing it but was Demetrius who had said that the werewolf's weren't mindless animals and she believed him. She just needed Gabrielle to confirm this and put her mind at rest, she gently ran her hand down the younger woman's arm feeling her muscles tense. "Please tell me." Gabrielle breathed in sharply trying to focus her thoughts there was no point in lying. What good would it do anyway? Xena would just find out the truth sooner or later. She breathed in painfully before speaking. "Yes..."

She closed her eyes trying to control the surge of horrible thoughts going through her mind. She wished she could be anywhere else but the taverns room right now. She couldn't even bring herself to look in to Xena's eyes as she was terrified that she would see a look of disgust and horror in them. It would be a look that would say to her that she no longer had a place in her lover's life. She found herself focusing on the window even though the evening sky was even less comforting. Xena's hand hadn't moved from her arm, she could feel herself twitching nervously and she couldn't stop her body's movements as the fear she felt was making it impossible. The dryness in her throat made it harder to speak. Xena felt the nervous twitch of her lover's body it was shocking to her just how quite the younger woman was being at this moment. Somehow she had expected Gabrielle to make a joke about how bad her predicament was but she hadn't said a word and her eyes wasn't even looking at her instead they were focused on the open window.

Despite that her lovers green eyes weren't focusing on her, she could see a look of fear in them which hadn't gone away. She felt another sharp twitch, she slowly moved so she was sitting in front of the younger woman. She eased up her hand putting it under the younger woman's chin raising her head very slowly, noticing that Gabrielle's eyes didn't seem to want meet hers. Gabrielle felt the warmth as the other woman kissed her lips lightly and gently which caused her to look up sharply. Xena leaned closer to the younger woman she wasn't even sure that this was the right thing to do all she could see was fear in her lover's eyes, which she wanted to take away.

She had no idea why he younger woman was so afraid, she slowly broke the kiss then wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her close as she stroked her hair with her other arms. Gabrielle's fear was probably due to the previous nights events, her transformation had no doubt been frightening and painful. Because she remembered everything it meant that she was herself but her form was inhuman and vicious in appearance. She felt the younger woman suddenly shudder against her she wrapped both of her arms tighter around the smaller body. She calmly kissed the blonde hair hearing the muffled sobs hit the air. She breathed in deeply trying to find the right words. "Don't cry…I'll find a cure sweetheart. I promise you, you won't be this way forever." She felt the younger woman's arms as they wrapped around her waist. She turned looking at the window, there had to be a cure, godly or mortal.

8

Theodore folded his arms watching the front of the tavern it was early in the afternoon and so far there had been no sign of Gabrielle or Xena. He looked up at the burning sun he hated this kind of duty it was tiresome and boring. He pulled up his crossbow he had done this before and he knew it was easy to do. In essence it was a simple plan but what really worried him was the captive trying to run away that would make it so much harder. Demetrius's wife had tried to run and he had, had terrible trouble trying to catch her. The woman was no more than a peasant yet she had outrun him and his men easily. Just to make maters worse she'd had a sudden adrenaline rush and this had given her an inhuman moment of strength. He watched the red haired peasant woman who had no fighting experience what so ever break one of his men's arms then knock him flying.

He rolled his eyes that had been a harsh learning experience for him and his men. He pulled up the dart in his hand checking it he wasn't going to tackle this blonde woman on a one to one. Unlike the peasant woman that Demetrius called his wife Gabrielle actuality had fighting experience. Even though her weapon was nothing more than a wooden staff, if she had an adrenaline rush she could end up doing serious damage to both him and his men. He turned the yellow feathered dart between his fingers he wouldn't take her down he'd drug her with his special herb paste. It normally put people to sleep though he had to ensure that he dipped tips over night to ensure that they got a large enough dose. His thoughts were cut off as he looking up catching sight of Xena as she opened the tavern door closely followed by younger.

8

Xena turned looking at Gabrielle. Despite that she stopped crying and had calmed down she hadn't said much and still seemed very distant. She slowly eased up her arm putting it around her lover's waist. "You know we could go shopping, see the rest of the market place." She cringed inwardly personally she loathed shopping the very thought made her want to crawl under a rock but despite how she felt she wanted to put it aside today. She wanted nothing more than to cheer Gabrielle up. Gabrielle felt her gaze dart Xena was suggesting shopping to her? She shook her head she didn't even want to look at market stalls with there fur skin pelts and rugs. They would just made her think of her hideous furry form, which wouldn't stop haunting her in mind. She breathed in deeply. "I don't want to go shopping." Xena felt a slight smile form. "Don't you need some new scrolls?" Gabrielle pushed her staff end in to the dirt. "I don't want to write about this." Xena shook her head clearly this wasn't going to be easy, she eased up her hand as she spoke. "You know we could get something really nice to eat?" Gabrielle looked up meeting the other woman's concerned gaze. "I'm not hungry." Xena took in a deep breath. "Right the rack of meat you eat last night."

Gabrielle turned about to say something only to stop as she caught sight of a smiling red haired man came towards them, he was being followed by three other men who were armed. Xena felt a sneer form as she met his Theodore's calm gaze gods what she wouldn't give to knock the smug smile of his face. "Hello Theodore." Theodore felt his smile widen as he eyed the Warrior Princess. "We've found something of interest." He eased up his hand. "The general wants you take a look at it." He turned eyeing the huge heavy muscled man next to him. "Myles here will take you to it." Xena narrowed her gaze she didn't like this one bit, it stank of something more sinister. She folded her arms she would play along though in this pathetic little game until the moment was right, she slowly stepped forward ignoring Theodore's intense gaze. "What is it exactly?" Theodore shrugged. "We aren't sure that's why we need you to look." Xena turned seeing the uncertainty in Gabrielle's eyes. "I'll be right back okay." She watched the younger woman nodded. Her gaze drifted to Myles who walked away followed by another man she tensed before slowly following them.

Theodore turned watching as the Warrior Princess disappeared from sight, he turned looking at Gabrielle who was walking away in the opposite direction. He slowly walked up to her noticing that she was keeping her eyes to the floor and wouldn't look at him. "You know I've wanted to speak to you for some time now." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze she could smell the alcohol on him, he stank off it. "Really…"Theodore put his arm around her shoulder. "I've heard that you're an Amazon Queen." Gabrielle tensed she didn't like where he had put his hand at all it made her feel uncomfortable. "Yes, I am why?" Theodore felt a wide smile form on his lips. "I meant no offence it's just we need brave warriors like you who can defend us from these werewolves." Gabrielle tensed the man sounded so false.

Theodore smirked as he spoke. "Our general wants a word with you, he was wondering if you had any plans for the Amazons." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I have no plans for the Amazons." Theodore turned making sure that she was going in the right direction. "Oh but he needs you to tell him that in person, he likes to see the face of the Amazon nation if that makes sense." Gabrielle looked up as a large building came in to view she didn't like this one bit. She felt her grip on her staff tighten as Theodore shoved the doors open, the two soldiers standing guard moved out of the way as he brought her through. Theodore grinned as he shoved her forward watched as the doors were closed behind them.

End of part 7

Silvermoonlight


	9. The Echoes Of Darkness And

_THE ECHOS OF THE DARKNESS AND DESPAIR_

Apostolos looked up slowly at the girl standing in front of him this was the first time he'd gotten a good look at her. She was a small fair skinned woman who was slender in build, despite this though he could see the ripple of muscles all over her body which showed her life style. Her long blonde hair was hanging down way over her shoulders it was completely loose with no style in it. She was wearing a dark green halter top, which had wood land patterns running through it, it had a lighter green collar which ran down to the front and was tied up with a piece of leather string at the front. She had a very colourful brown leather belt with Amazon designs on it, which was holding up a light brown skirt. Her high leather boots were brown and tied up at both sides. He raised his eyebrow she was so completely different from Xena in appearance so much so that it was like looking at the flip side of a mirror. Why the warrior woman would choose this young woman as a girlfriend was completely beyond him.

The only thing he was sure of was that it was probably due to her good looks. He watched as her green eyes slowly met even from where she was standing he could see that she was tense. He pulled up his hand feeling a smile form. "Please sit down." Gabrielle watched as Theodore pulled back the chair. She breathed in sharply before slowly sitting herself down in front of the bearded man whose grin widened. "You wanted to see me." Apostolos looked up sharply. "Would you like a drink?" He clicked his finger watching as Theodore placed a goblet of red wine on the table next to the younger woman. "It's finest quality from Athens." Gabrielle looked at the expensive goblet. "I'm not much of a wine drinker…" Apostolos put both hands together as a goblet was placed next to him. "Wine has a beautiful taste it's something that's special." He slowly eased up his filled goblet. "It's expensive and drunken by the rich kings it's not something for dirty peasants." Gabrielle looked up slightly the way he'd said that was just plain awful. Apostolos took a long sip from his goblet "So tell me, what is your view on these werewolves?"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I don't have any views on them." She took hold of the goblet personally she didn't want to touch but the situation was making her nervous. She couldn't help but notice that Theodore was pacing behind her, her gaze drifted to the large window, which was wide open. Apostolos leaned forward. "Now I've heard you're a smart woman I'm sure you must have some views." Gabrielle turned hearing Theodore's foot steps once more as his pacing became faster. She turned almost feeling the world around her slow down for spit second as she watched him. She tapped the goblet with her finger as she spoke. "I think some are people who didn't have a choice…" She closed her eyes for a spilt second, gods that was completely the wrong thing to say. Apostolos eased up his hand stroking his thick beard. "Do you know how werewolves came in to being Gabrielle?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No." Apostolos breathed in deeply. "The first great king who ruled over the kingdom of Arcadia was called king Lycaon. He was said to be a mighty and powerful man but he was a power hungry. So much so that when Zeus him self came to visit his palace he committed the ultimate sin."

He closed his hand forming a fist. "He tried to feed human flesh to the king of the gods, Zeus was so furious and in his rage he cast down Lycaon, changing him. Lycaon was cursed to forever walk the earth in the twisted form of a savage monster that was half man and half wolf. Some say the kings children where struck down by lightning others say that they became like him." He felt a cold sneer form. "King Lycaon has spread his curse among us and that is why we now have a plague of disgusting beasts walking amongst common men and women. They are all pretending that they are human when in truth they are nothing but shadows of Lycaon's malice!" Gabrielle didn't think as she downed the wine in one go before putting her goblet down on the table. Even for expensive wine it tasted terrible, it was bitter and foul. She felt her whole body tense as Apostolos leaned even closer to her his cold voice hitting the air. "My belief is that they should all be brought to there knee's, while I've been fighting them I've learnt something very interesting about them. Its how I find out who's a real man or woman and not a monster."

8

Xena looked at the huge crave yard in front of her which was clearly very old. "Tell me where is this thing I'm supposed to be looking at?" The heavy muscled man eased up his hand. "It's sitting on that crave stone over there." Xena eyed him for a moment she could see that he was tense she slowly walking to wards the huge flat crave stone instantly catching sight of what he was talking about. It was a large helmet, which could be mistaken for something to put on a horse's head, if not for the ear and eye sockets being in completely the wrong place. It had huge spikes going up the headline and she could see odd patterns engraved around the eye sockets it was clearly quite old as the bronze it was made from was rusted. She turned it slowly in her hands it clearly a helmet which no doubt was for a werewolf to wear.

She turned slowly to the big muscled man feeling her eyes dart as she raised the helmet about to speak only to stop as she watched him turn in a lighting fast motion pushing his hand down on one of the grave stones, his eyes were filled with fear and purpose. She looked down in shock as the huge flat gravestone she was standing on opened up beneath her feet. She tried to grab at something only find herself clutching t nothing but air as she fell into the huge opening. The world turned to darkness only for everything to turn in to intense pain as her body slammed in to the stone floor bellow. She cried out trying to take the pain. Her gaze drifted upwards as she watched the both sides of the flat coffin slowly close up plunging everything round her in to darkness. She lay back groaning painfully feeling the intense pain through out her body, she lay still closing her eyes waiting for it to subside.

8

Gabrielle met Apostolos's gaze, she breathed in deeply as the man's smile widened. Apostolos slowly raised his hand. "I've found they don't like certain herbs…don't really know why that is I guess it's due to their change in appetite. I've heard that any fruit they used to like the taste of tastes slightly bitter and some herbs well lets just say that have bad effects." Gabrielle breathed in sharply as a burning sensation travelled up her throat. She found her self-coughing painfully. Apostolos felt his smile widen even more as he watched the blonde woman go in to coughing fit. "Effects like the ones you're having right now." Gabrielle slammed her fist down hard on the table she groaned as she felt her stomach start to churn.

She turned away not be able to stop herself as she threw up, she turned only to see Theodore move closer to her. She breathed in painfully trying to ignore the intense stomach pain and the burning in her throat. Apostolos put his hands together. "Xena is far to kind to you Gabrielle she should've locked you up like the animal you are." He leaned forward. "Don't worry though I'm going to do it for her." Gabrielle grabbed her staff feeling the anger as it started to boil up inside of her she wasn't going to be put in a cage! She thrust the weapon backwards slamming it to Theodore's chest causing him to cry out in agony. She looked up as the general stood up the anger showing in his eyes as he slowly unsheathed his sword. She turned as she heard the guards behind the door.

She turned slamming her staff in to Theodore's chest again watching as he hit the floor hard on his back. She could see the general getting closer to her, eyes darted as she looked at the window. She felt her body tense as she ran towards the window she felt her feet hit the ground as her body left the floor. She felt the impact as her body slammed in to the ground of the main street outside, she could hear the shouting of the general behind her. She ignored the shocked people who were looking in her direction as she grabbed her fallen staff and then turned bolting in to a run. She found herself wincing as her stomach churned again she ignored it as she tried focus her mind as she ran towards one of the alleys ways.

Apostolos watched as Theodore painfully got to his feet, he turned as both guards both burst in through the door all at once. He turned eyeing Theodore in disgust. "Don't just stand there you idiot! Get her!" He watched as all three of them ran out of his quarters their weapons raised as ran after the blonde haired woman. Gabrielle turned running in to the alley almost colliding with three people she could hear shouting behind her. She turned the next alley watching as people came out of their houses trying to see what was going on. Theodore snarled as he caught sight of the blonde girl as she turned another alley getting further away from him and his men, he shoved a woman out of the way as he ran faster.

He couldn't believe how quickly she had leapt out of that window he wasn't sure if it was due to her being inhuman or if she had learnt it from the Warrior Princess ether way he hadn't been able to grab her in time. Gabrielle turned all she could feel was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears as she leapt past another person who was coming by. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long she needed to hide. Her eyes darted as she caught sight of the soldiers who were still running after her. She turned sharply as a Centaur appeared in the main street in front of her pulling a wagon full of spears. She jumped up landing on top of it and then leapt over the other side. Theodore cursed as he watched the woman disappear from sight he eyed the Centaur who turned in utter confusion in his eyes. "Move the wagon!" He watched as the man quickly did as he was told. He pulled up his crossbow as they ran past the astonished crowds in the main street. He caught sight of the woman as she ran straight in to another ally.

Gabrielle turned feeling a sudden urge of energy as she faster she could hear the men and she knew that they were gaining on her. She eyed the nearest door which was being open. With out a second thought she ran straight through it ignoring the looks of horror as she shoved the family's back door open and leapt out in to another street. She looked around her catching sight of a number of very large woven baskets which was opposite a large pile of blankets, the idea going through her mind at that moment was insane but right now she was willing to give anything a go. Theodore leaped through the house ignoring the old woman's angry cry as he went through her back door. He leaped out in to the street seeing that it was empty he turned catching sight of a old man, sitting with his walking stick in a rocking chair out side one of the houses. "Hey you!" He watched as the old dark haired man looked up. "Have you seen?" He breathed in seeing that he was looking in a blind pair of eyes. "Damn it!" He kicked one of the large baskets watching it fall over spilling more blankets over the huge pile on the floor.

The old man looked up slightly. "I heard someone go by they went in the opposite direction." Theodore felt a sly smile form as he looked at the old man. "Thanks." He turned running in the other direction along with two of his men. Gabrielle pulled off the blankets, which she'd hidden herself under watching as Theodore and his men disappeared from view, she would've laughed if not for the painful feeling in her stomach and throat which hadn't gone away. She turned to the old man who stood up he slowly walked over to her. "You can come out now child, their gone." Gabrielle looked up instantly recognising the old kind voice. "I know you…your."

The old man put his hand in to his pocket pulling out a little bottle. "Yes I am." Gabrielle carefully took the bottle from his hand. "What's this?" The old man's smile widened. "It's for the stomach pain…the drink they tried to give you must still be hurting your insides." Gabrielle uncapped the bottle taking a long drink she waited for a moment feeling her stomach slowly start to settle before handing the bottle back to him. "That's much better." She pulled the blankets off completely as she turned to the old man giving him a warm smile. "Thank you for helping me and for the drink." The old man nodded "Your welcome, my thanks to you for sharing your food with an old man like me, it was very kind."

Gabrielle stood up feeling her grip on her staff tighten. "It was a pleasure speaking with you." The old man slowly sat back down in his chair. "Like wise." He looked up slightly. "You should go, those men will come back here soon I would go down the third alley personally it will put you behind the market place, where you can hide for a while." Gabrielle turned bolting in to a run, quickly following his directions. She watched as the market place came in to view, as he had said the main street was right behind it but it was blocked off by a seller shop. It was a large shop selling sheets and linen, she moved a step closer leaning against the wall, he was right she would not be able to hide here long.

8

Xena opened her eyes feeling the pain subside, she had no idea how long she'd been laying on the cold stone floor. She slowly eased herself on to her feet. She could feel something cold dripping down her shoulder, which meant that she was bleeding. She groaned painfully, feeling her back touch the cold stone wall. She slowly moved her hands around in the pitch black until her fingers touched what felt like a wooden torch. She eased it of the wall only to pull back in surprise as it lit itself. She looked around her as a huge tomb came in to view which had thick solid stonewalls, her gaze drifted slowly up to the shaft that she'd fallen down previously.

She raised her eyebrow as she caught sight of a number of skeletons lying in the corner all in full armour obviously she wasn't the only person who'd been thrown down here to die. People who had no doubt done very bad things or had fallen down here by mistake and had ended up dying a very slow death in side this tomb. Her gaze moved to the white stonewalls, which all had patterns in craved in to them she winced looking down at her leg seeing a deep cut in her upper thigh which was bleeding. Her gaze drifted up as she caught sight of three long scratch marks in the wall she moved her hand up putting her fingers inside the deep claw marks.

She looked down catching sight of the helmet, which was lying close by she leaned down ignoring her aching muscles as she picked it up. She felt a sneer form as she looked at it, she was going to kill Apostolos! The bastard had set this trap for her, she should've had known that he'd do this he hadn't liked her from the moment she'd entered this city. She turned throwing the helmet at the wall watching as it bounced before hitting ground opposite her, he didn't just want her out of the way he wanted her gone so Gabrielle would be on her own! No one would dare threaten Gabrielle while she was by her side and since they'd failed miserably to catch her in her other form they'd now go with the easier option, which was to capture her in her human one.

She breathed in trying to control the boiling rage which was twisting a knot in her stomach. If they harmed her in any way she'd break every bone in their bodies! She looked around her trying to control her frustration it wasn't as if her lover hadn't had it bad enough as it was, the last few days had been really awful for her. On top of that she hadn't been happy since she'd found her under the bed, she had been so down cast, and miserable. She still couldn't block out the look of fear the younger woman had, had in her eyes. She couldn't understand the fear and somehow despite that she'd comforted her she wasn't sure that she'd gotten the root of the problem. She felt her eyes dart as she looked around her, there had to be a way out of this place. She kicked one of the skeletons out of the way as she felt around the walls. There was bound to be something somewhere that could open up a hidden passage or door which would get her out of this death pit.

8

Gabrielle eased up the stall's long sheet, which was hiding her from view as well as the street she was hiding in. She quickly let go of the sheet as she caught sight of the soldiers who were moving up the road not far away from her. Theodore was with them and she could see the anger in his eyes as he shouted at the two men behind him, she had to get out of here she needed to find Xena now and somehow get out of this place.

"You know they will find you."

Gabrielle felt herself freeze on the spot, she slowly turned meeting the gaze of the last person she wanted to see right now. The dark eyes of the god of war narrowed as they looked in to her own. His black leathers with their silver patterns and studs caught the light as he put his hand on his sword in a casual manner. His lips formed a smirk as he leaned forward. "What's wrong Gabrielle you look surprised? What did you think that I didn't know about your little problem?" Gabrielle turned away trying not to meet his cold gaze. "I don't have a problem." Ares leaned closer. "Oh but you do…that's why your being chased."

He felt a smile form. "Just like a dangerous animal should we say?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "What do you want?" Ares eyed her for a long moment. "You know Xena's really not going to like it when she finally gets to see you in your other form." He felt his smile widened. "Even you can't seem to deny how much of a hideous monster you look." He paused enjoying the hurt as it appeared in her eyes. "You know what you've been thinking about is true…she will leave you. You know it's just a matter of time." He took a step closer. "You should join the other monsters like yourself and except the fact that Xena will never love you as long as you're stuck like this."

Gabrielle breathed in desperately to stay in control of her anger. "Xena loves me!" Ares leaned closer so he was close to her ear. "No she loves the Gabrielle you were, not the monster you are now." He felt his smile turn to a sly one he wouldn't deny that he was enjoying this. "I can read her thoughts, just like I can read yours." He put his hand on her shoulder.. "She won't admit it but her thoughts say it all and your not part of them anymore. Admit it Gabrielle you know what she's thinking your just to much denial to admit it to yourself." He paused enjoying her pain. "You want to believe that everything's going to okay when the is truth it wont be." Gabrielle felt a sneer form as she pulled away sharply freeing his hand from her shoulder. "You're lying!" Ares took a slow step back. "Am I?"

He stepped back further. "Then why is it every time she looks at you, you know nothings the same." He put his other hand back on his sword hilt. "Think about it Gabrielle." He raised his other hand slowly. "Oh yes and you should run?" Gabrielle turned feeling the confusion hit home. "Run?" Ares felt his smile turn to wide grin as he leaned forward. "Because he's right behind you." Gabrielle watched as the god disappeared in a blast of white fire she looked up sharply catching sight of a soldier who was towards her, his sword drawn. She didn't have time to react as he slammed in to her the next moments turned to pain as she hit the floor of the main street hard, she could feel the man's weight on top of her as he tried to push her in to the ground she eyed her staff which was still in her hand as she struggled to get free.

Theodore turned watching as the blonde woman crashed through the stall, which she'd been hiding behind hitting the floor hard as one of his men used his whole weight to force her in to the ground. He felt his smile fade as her staff flew up smashing directly in to the face of the soldier in the head who was trying to hold her down which caused him to let go as cried out hitting the floor hard holding his face. He looked up as three more soldiers appeared running towards the young woman who was getting to her knees. "I don't care what you have to do! Get that weapon out of her hand!" He could see a crowd gathering around as they tried to work out what was going on. Gabrielle turned hitting the first man in the shoulder hard as he came at her. She watched him fall back clutching his shoulder as she swung her staff around hitting another in the face as he swung his sword at her. She found herself ducking to avoid another sword as it swept past her.

She thrust her weapon in to the man's face watching as he hit the ground hard. She could see that the others were getting up ready to try again, she could feel the anger start to well up, she just wanted to be left alone! She hadn't done any thing to deserve this she hadn't had any choice in the matter! She swung her staff feeling the impact as it hit the nearest man's chest, sending him flying. She turned sharply she watched as the next man was thrown backwards as he was hit in the face again. She turned only to feel the force as another man grabbed her staff in the centre, she kicking him full force watching as he hit the ground hard.

Theodore rolled his eyes he couldn't believe this! He looked at the three men on the floor, one was groaning in agony while the other ones weren't even moving. He couldn't believe this his men were being beaten up by someone who was using nothing but a wooden quarterstaff! He sneered as he pulling up his crossbow. Gabrielle turned hitting the soldier who had pushed her through the stall in the stomach as he tried to get up once more. She could see two more men behind Theodore who slowly raised a crossbow in her direction. She turned only to feel the pain as one of the fallen men's sword hilt made contact with her stomach.

She painfully rose to her feet watched as he got up wiping the blood from his nose she winced as a knife like pain shot through her lower chest. She looked down catching sight of a yellow-feathered dart sticking out of her skin. She pulled it out dropping it no the floor as she screamed in anger as she swung her staff around knocking the man down who had hit her full force in the stomach. Theodore raised an eyebrow as he loaded another dart he brought up the crossbow slowly. He'd given her the maximum dose in the first dart she should've crumbled to the ground seconds after being hit. His gaze drifted upwards as he caught sight of the Amazons and Centaurs who were making there way through the crowd.

Gabrielle breathed in she could feel her self starting to tire, she shook it off the feeling watching as one of the other soldiers who she'd knocked down slowly got up once more. She felt another sharp pain as another dart hit her in her arm she groaned painfully feeling her self-fall down on to one knee. She swung her staff feeling the stain it took. The man opposite her was knocked clean off his feet she could feel herself starting to drift she felt the pain as another man kicked her arm causing her to loose her staff. She turned seeing his fist coming towards her she didn't think as she grabbed it before it made contact her shoulder, she tried to ignore dazed feeling in her mind as she began to squeeze.

Theodore watched in horror as the man started to cry out in pain, he found himself wincing as the horrible sound of bone cracking hit the air. The next moments caused panic from the crowd as the man was shoved backward with inhuman force he hit one of the market stalls back first. He watched as Gabrielle pulled the other dart out of her arm, he could see that she was starting to get dazed and confused as the drugs effects kicked in to her system. He had no idea why she was trying to fight so hard against its effects, maybe she believed that Xena was going to come to her rescue, he smirked as if there was any chance of that now.

He loaded another dart walking towards her watching as she hit the floor on her knees as he other leg gave out. Gabrielle looked at her hand trying to understand what she done. She'd heard the man's arms break she hadn't meant to break it…she didn't know how it had happened. She felt the overwhelming light headiness suddenly kick in, she looked up slowly meeting Theodore's gaze. Theodore slowly raised the crossbow. "The general will be most pleased to see you locked up! Tell me how does it feel knowing that Xena's not here to protect you?" Gabrielle felt the intense pain as she was kicked full force in knee, she cried out only to cry out again as his foot made contact with her chest causing the air to leave her lungs in an instant.

She leaned forward for a long moment trying to take the pain as she tried to get her breath back before looking up once more to meet his cold gaze. "Go to Tartarus." Theodore raised his crossbow higher so it was pointing directly at her upper chest. "You first you animal!" He fired it watching it hit its mark, he grinned watching as the blonde woman's eyes rolled back to show the whites. Her body fell side ways hitting the floor in a crumbled heap going totally still. He looked around him at the four men some were groaning in pain while others lay still. He sneered watching as the Amazons finally pushed there way though the crowd with two Centaurs following them as they looked at the scene their weapons slowly rising.

Kyra looked at Gabrielle who was lying on the floor in front of her along with the other soldiers who'd she'd fought. She narrowed her gaze as she looked at Theodore. "What in Tartarus are you doing?" She raised her sword higher. "How dare you harm the Amazon Queen!" Theodore raised his sword pointing it at her. "Your Amazon Queen is a traitor!" He stepped back as the heavily muscled dark haired Centaur trust his sword close to his face his voice hitting the air. "Don't point your sword at my wife filth!" Theodore eyed him disgust. "Erasmus now I thought a warrior of your standing would understand the term traitor!" Erasmus bashed his front hoof in to the ground. "That traitor helped to forge the alliance between the Centaurs and Amazons she's deeply respected!"

Theodore watched as more soldiers came towards him unsheathing their swords. "I don't care." Kyra sneered as she met Theodore's cold gaze. "Harming the Amazon Queen is punishable by death!" She watched as her Amazon sisters began to swing their weapons in an aggressive display. "You know that don't you Theodore!" Theodore shrugged. "Please your laws mean nothing here!" He turned slightly. "Apostolos laws are the only laws here!" He raised his sword higher. "You would do well to remember that Amazon!" The other Centaur warrior moved closer. "Apostolos is a bastard! He's going to kill us all with his hated of these werewolf creatures!"

Theodore grunted seeing that more soldiers had appeared. "You know something Centaur we don't need your warriors to fight this war and we don't need the Amazons ether. Frankly I think we should have shut the doors on you all!" He took a step closer. "If you want to fight it out here then that's fine! I'll be happy to kill every last one of you!" He watched as the soldiers started to move forward picking up their fallen comrades. Kyra lowered her sword. "You're going to die when Xena finds out about this." Theodore felt a smile form. "Oh Xena she won't be around any time soon we've made sure of that." Erasmus bashed his back hoof in to the dirt. "You're a coward Theodore and I want to be there when you fall!"

Theodore watched as one of the soldiers grabbed Gabrielle by her arms and slowly began to drag her away. Kyra carefully re-sheathed her sword watching as the other did the same, sadly Theodore was right they couldn't possibly win against these soldiers there were just too many of them. There was also no point in killing themselves when they could save the Queen another way she knew where the cells were they could also bust her out. She stepped back watching as the other Centaurs and Amazons did the same. "This isn't over Theodore…" Erasmus looked at his wife seeing an evil glint in her eyes, he knew all to well that it meant, clearly she had another idea and he already knew what that idea and the thought of it made him smile. He looked up watching as the soldiers dragged Gabrielle away by her arms soldiers as they vanished from sight. Kyra put a hand on her chin. "We need to find Xena." Erasmus nodded as he turned to the Centaur behind him. "Go and see if you can find her also tell the other Centaurs to carry on as normal." He watched as the man galloped away. He breathed in deeply. "I hate this place." Kyra leaned down carefully picking up Gabrielle's staff which the soldiers hadn't taken with them. "I know and Xander feels the same as you but believe me this war is going to end soon." She narrowed her gaze. "One way or another."

End of part 8

Silvermoonlight


	10. In The Tunnels Of The Lost

_IN THE TUNNELS OF THE LOST AND FORGOTTEN_

Xena moved her fingers across the wall feeling the wall for anything strange or out of place. This was the second time she had checked the stone she had no idea how long she'd been inside the tomb only that it felt like hours. She breathed in deeply eyeing the shaft above her maybe she could just climb out if there were enough jagged rocks to step on. She eased up the flaming torch up eyeing the sleek sides of the shaft she could do this she had climbed out of places much worse than this. She took a step forward only to stop as part of the wall opposite her started to rise up. She eased up her boot checking that she wasn't standing on anything that could've been a lever. She looked up catching sight of something standing behind the now open wall.

She moved forward catching sight of two white eyes blinked in the darkness, they weren't human. She eased her sword out of its scabbard moving forward very slowly as she eased up her touch watching as a creature came in to view. It was a werewolf with out a doubt but it was a very hideous looking one. It had very little fur on its body apart from a huge mane of black fur which was streaked white in places. The only other fur on its body was on its tail. Its lower jaw was extended and the razor sharp teeth were all crooked. It was bent over and had overly long claws a torn cloth hung between its legs and it was all the clothing she could see. She eased her sword up higher watching as its hairless ears moved.

The werewolf raised an inhuman hand then lowering its head in a submissive posture. Xena raised an eyebrow as she caught sight of its other hand, which was on the lever, which was on the side of the dark tunnel up ahead. She put her weapon back in to its scabbard walking slowly forward until she was inside the tunnel. She breathed in deeply before speaking. "Thank you." She looked up as it lowered itself on to all fours slowly moving up the tunnel ahead. She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to follow you right?" The old werewolf as he walked up the tunnel. She stopped for a moment watching as it did the same. "Tell me you wouldn't happen to know Gabrielle would you?" The werewolf slowly stood up it nodding again its jaws forming a crooked smile. Xena felt a smile form. "It's a shame you can't talk or I'd ask you how you two met." The werewolf turned moving forward once more. Her smile widened it was nice to know that she had someone to help her even they weren't human.

8

Athan pulled dart out of the young woman's upper chest, he looking down catching sight of a deep bruise on her leg. He eyed Theodore. "You didn't have to be so rough." Theodore folded his arms watching as the healer tightened the straps around the woman's arms followed by the one around her neck. "It was necessary! She broke the arm of one of my men." Athan pulled up the blonde woman's head opening her mouth. "The females always seem to do that…he should be grateful that she's not male." Theodore rolled his eyes. "Why is that?" Athan eyed the woman's teeth. "One of the soldiers here had both his legs broken, by an angry male werewolf in human form." He slowly opened one of the woman's eyes. "Very horrible to watch but intriguing none the less."

He eased up his scroll. "This one's an interesting specimen, looks like she's already turned once." Theodore stepped forward. "I was about to tell you that. How did you know?" Athan opened the woman's mouth so he could see her teeth. "When they first turn there upper and lower canine teeth are slightly longer than normal in human form." He smiled pulling up the unconscious woman's lip. "It's temporary mind you, after tonight when she regains her human form they'll go back to normal." He watched as the blonde woman's head slumped down as he let go of her chin. "She's a warrior right?" Theodore nodded. "Amazon." Athan put a hand on the woman's shoulder squeezing it. "Thought so, you don't get muscle like that from ploughing fields."

He looked up catching sight of something that stood out he pulled the green halter top's shoulder down slightly. "Looks like someone shot her once with an arrow." He put on a hand on his beard. "The skin looks like it had to be burnt to close the wound…" He pulled the tops shoulder back up. "Do you know if she's been with anyone sexually?" Theodore eyed him. "Yes she's with Xena a warrior woman." Athan turned slightly. "Well if you bring Xena here I'd be very happy. I mean if she's got a single bite on her from foreplay she's going to turn as well." Theodore felt a cold sneer form. "I can't do that at all, the tomb she's in doesn't have an exit it's a slow and painful death." Athan shook his head. "I hate it when you do that…I was so hoping to have a subject who'd been bitten by mistake. I wanted to see if the subject would turn any different to those bitten on purpose." He eyed his scroll. "I guess they'll always be another opportunity though." He slowly began to write as he looked at the young woman. "Still this one's great for study."

8

Xena raised the torch higher watching the flames lit up the walls around her as she followed the werewolf. Her gaze drifted as they passed by yet another set of tunnels. This whole place was full of probably full of tunnels which spanned under the whole city they were ancient and very stunning to look at. She looked up as they came out in to an open area, which had four different tunnels going in a different direction. Her gaze drifted slowly up to the wall, which had a number of elaborate images painted on them. She brushed the cobwebs away looking at a number of werewolf figures all raising the hands towards a huge white werewolf.

She brushing away more webs and dust from the old wall, seeing two huge werewolves come in to view one white and another was black both were fighting a battle surrounded by human and werewolf warriors. Clearly this wall was a painted depiction of some sort of history though none of it made sense to her. She could see writing but despite that it looked Greek its symbols made no sense to her. She breathed though she found this place deeply fascinating at part of her couldn't wait to get out of this place as it was cold and dark and there was no sunshine. She stepped forward followed the werewolf once more watching as he turned in to another tunnel. She breathed in deeply she needed to get the surface soon something deep down in the pit of her stomach was telling her that Gabrielle wasn't alright. She quickened her pace she hated the thought of her lover being locked up in some dirty cell it sickened her on every level.

8

Bastiaan looked at the cell across fro him where a red haired woman was sitting he could tell that the man in the cell next to was very anxious as he was tapping of his foot. He moved forward watching as the red haired woman smiled in his direction she had recently been moved to cell because she kept on arguing with the young man in the cell opposite. The soldiers had, had enough of it and had moved her in to the next cell along, so she was looking at his cell and the empty one opposite and the guard had, had enough of it. Bastiaan looked around him he knew there was someone new in the room at the far end. He also knew that he wasn't the only one to sense it as all off the others were talking amongst themselves.

The guard at the far end of the room threw more straw in to the cell next to him then tossed in a large fur blanket before leaving. He looked at the woman opposite for a long moment before speaking. "Who do you suppose they caught this time Alexia?" Alexia rolled her eyes as she adjusted her ripped blue dress. "Another poor soul who didn't get any choice in the matter…." She felt a smile form. "I just hope their friendly." Bastiaan gave her a nod. "You and me both." He was about to say more only to stop as the doors at the far end were flung open he listened as silence suddenly fell up on the cells as someone was dragged along the floor by their arms. He found his body freezing in horror as the lifeless form of Gabrielle was dragged past him and thrown viciously in to the cell next to his.

He sneered at the soldiers in disgust feeling his rage suddenly boil up in the pit of his stomach. "You bastards, she's out cold you don't need to be violent with her!" The first soldier turned smashing the bars of his cell with his wooden bow staff. "Quite animal!" The other soldier smirked before speaking. "We can be as violent as we want with her! She knocked out three men and broke the arm of another!" Bastiaan narrowed his gaze ignoring the sudden chatter from the others in the cells. "I bet who ever the guy was who got his arm broken he was asking for it." Alexia laughed eyeing the soldiers. "The guy whose arm I broke was asking for it, he was filthy brute he reminds me of you two…" She smiled as the big blacksmith across from her in another cell laughed coldly.

The big muscled man laughed ended as his face formed a cold smile. "Yeah so how's about you little soldiers step in to my cage again. I'll break both your legs for treating the new lady so badly." He leaned closer to the bars. "I loved the look on the face off the last little bastard who stepped in my cage after I broke his legs." He growled aloud not caring that the sound was inhuman. "I'd love to see yours." The first soldier slammed his sword against the bars watching as the dark haired black smith stepped back. "Quite Karsten! You're just another filthy animal like the rest of them." Karsten raised his hands. "Step in to my cage and say that you pathetic little coward!" He felt his hand form a fist. "You don't have the nerve."

Both soldiers moved away ignoring him he turned slightly he couldn't see Alexia's cell but he knew she wasn't far away. He watched as the door was closed he looked up as he spoke. "Hey is the new woman okay?" Alexia looked at the young woman who was unconscious on the cells floor. She breathed in deeply. "She's out cold…" Bastiaan stood up looking through the sidebars Gabrielle was completely motionless her long loose blonde hair was spread out on the floor. He leaned closer feeling the sadness hit him, he had hoped that she wouldn't get caught he had assumed that Xena would have been there to stop them taking her. "Gabrielle…can you hear me?" Alexia looked up sharply. "You know her?" Bastiaan nodded as he met her gaze which was filled with concern. "We were both harmed by the same werewolf." He eased up his hand putting it through the bars. "I didn't want them to find out about her. I mean I stumbled in to her and her lover's camp, she got bitten because of me." Alexia breathed in painfully. "I understand."

Karsten looked up. "You know you shouldn't blame yourself for that it wasn't your fault. It's the sick headed werewolf who you should blame." Bastiaan looked through the bars. "I know that! I just wanted to do the right thing I thought she would be safe." He narrowed his gaze. "I just thought Xena would be able to protect her. The woman's is such a strong warrior…I mean she saved my life." Alexia shook her head sadly. "You know I thought the same thing, I thought my husband would be able to protect me. Apostolos saw that I was locked away though I would give anything to see my husband again, I miss him so much." She looked at her hands. "I don't see that happening any time soon though…this place is a prison it's been two months since I saw sunlight." Karsten felt a cold sneer form on his lips. "Yeah well the bastard was quick to turn my house in to his personal quarters once he found out that I had been bitten." He shook his head feeling the anger take over. "He deserves to die or worse be bitten so he can find out what it's like." Bastiaan turned looking at the young blonde haired woman again seeing no movement. "Gabrielle…"

Alexia folded her arms. "I think she might have been drugged very deeply." Bastiaan looked down seeing Gabrielle's fingers start to twitch. "Well if they did drug her it's wearing of now." The red haired woman moved closer trying to get a better look. He felt a smile form as he heard a deep groan from the young woman as her body started to slowly move. Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes, she found herself blinking a couple of time watching as everything came back in to focus. She groaned easing herself up in to a sitting position everything part of her body hurt. She took in a deep breath putting her head in her hands, waiting for the pain to pass she eased her hands away as caught sight of the thick bars in front of her.

Her gaze drifted downwards seeing the straw under her body and the solid walls all around her. She felt the realization suddenly hit home as to where she was she was in a cell a cell that had no doubt been made especially for a werewolf, opposite her was a large fur. She breathed in sharply feeling of overwhelming sadness as it washed over her. She'd been in cells before but there was something about this place that told her that she was completely trapped here. Xena wouldn't be coming to her rescue…she hadn't come during her previous battle. She had expected her to show up at any moment but it just hadn't happened deep down in her heart she wanted to believe that her lover had gotten in to some sort of trouble.

She knew though that she was just kidding herself, Xena wasn't coming back after all what person in their right mind could learn to love a monster? Ares was right she had just been in to much in denial to admit it even to her self. They had experienced so many bad things together and yet here she was all alone and trapped inside a cell with nothing but a fur blanket. She couldn't stop her tears as they began to run down her face before she could stop them, she didn't care if any one could see her or even hear her it didn't matter anymore. Bastiaan pulled his hand back slightly if he could reach this woman he would have tried to comfort her but he couldn't reach her. He looked over at Alexia seeing the sad expression in her eyes, everyone around them had gone quite.

8

Iona watched the huge metal doors which were surrounded by the large dark cavern opened slowly. She took in a deep breath before walking forward. "You summoned us highness." She bowed watching as Jiang did the same, her eyes darted around the huge dark room with its huge throne which was in the centre of the room. Ripped purple banners hung down showing their age. In the corner hung a huge battle which had a long black ripped cloak hanging down from it while on both of its shoulder were spikes rising upwards. There were hundreds of human bones littering the floor some were fresh and bloody from recent meals. She took in a sharp deep breath as a pair of glowing red blood red eyes with black pupils opened up slowly in the darkness.

The heavy steps sounded in the darkness as the huge nine-foot tall werewolf as he came towards them, its huge jaws opened revealing all of their long razor sharp teeth. The huge body black from head to foot and covered in muscle there were many old battle scars on the chest, arms and the face showing that this ancient werewolf had seen many battles. Its eyes narrowing as it shook its huge mane of black fur. "Why haven't you attacked?" Jiang calmly lowered himself on to one knee. "Great Emperor we were getting ready to do as you command." One of the werewolf's huge clawed hands rose up. "I want new warriors!" The hand slowly closed forming a fist. "I want them now! Do you hear me?"

Jiang looked up slowly meeting the glowing red gaze. "Great Emperor we will for fill your wish." Iona folded her arms as she stood up. "Highness can't we just destroy the city? We have more than enough werewolves to do so." The huge werewolf snarled as it eyed her. "No you will not destroy it you fool you will do as I command!" Iona lowered her head again. "Why so slow? I mean we've wiped out ten villages it would be so easy just too…" She lowered her head further as an ear splitting roar hit the air. The huge werewolves face formed a cold sneer as he spoke. "Never question my motives!" Iona lowered herself on to one knee. "My apologise highness." Jiang stood up. "I will ready one of our best parties they will spill blood in your name Emperor." The huge werewolf turned slightly. "Go now both of you!" Lycaon watched as both of the huge metal door were closed behind them as they left, he heard the sound of the massive bolts outside going across. He slowly sat down on his throne which was caved from metal and decorated in human bones. His gaze travelled upwards to glowing red words above the huge prison door his gaze drifted across the words as he felt the anger boil up inside his stomach.

_To open these doors one must take from others willing and unwilling. These have to live in the great city that lies between the realm of a great king and the two dead Kings of the forgotten age. Living essence must be taken from the mighty, some from the innocent, some from the dead and some from the weak. When all are mixed the walls of the night lords prison will break. _

His huge ears rose up as he looked around him sensing a vile presence. "Show yourself god!" His gaze narrowed as the god of war appeared close to his throne. Ares felt a cold smile form as he looked up. "So you're Lycaon, the king of all werewolves." Lycaon roared with his might as looked straight in to the smiling face of the god of war. Ares looked up feeling his smile widen. "You're just as ugly looking as my father said you were." Lycaon felt a cold sneer form. "What do you want Ares?" Ares folded his arms. "I don't share my fathers view on you, I think trying to feed human flesh to him was very bold." The huge werewolf snarl hit the air before he spoke in a cold voice. "One day I will rule all of Arcadia again!"

Ares shrugged his shoulders. "When you're able to leave this cavern that is which you can't." He smirked. "Because you're bound here by a spell that you can not break." Lycaon narrowed his gaze. "My own sons put me here, they betrayed me for humans!" Ares turned meeting his glowing red gaze. "That's the reason your going so slow on the city." He folded his arms. "You think that it may have the answer to your freedom." Lycaon opened his jaws slightly. "Why are you really here?" Ares narrowed his gaze. "I want to make a deal with you. If you do something for me, I'll give you the means to leave this rotting cavern that's held you for so long." He looked up watching as the deadly jaws formed a wide smile.

8

Gabrielle looked up wiping the tears away from her face she looked up realizing that she was being watched. She looked up meeting the concerned gaze of a brown haired soldier who was looking down at her through the sidebars. Bastiaan breathed in painfully before speaking. "Please don't cry, what ever it is I'm sure it's going to be okay." Gabrielle tensed feeling the burning anger as it over look her before she could stop it. She knew that voice it was the voice of the man who had stumbled in hers and Xena's camp a few days ago. She recognised his face with its brown hair and dark blue eyes. That same stupid ugly werewolf had bitten her and it was his fault! He had led it in to the camp!

Bastiaan watched as the young woman stood up so she was facing him the only thing separating them was the iron-bared window he pulled his hand back through the bars. Gabrielle forced her hand through the bars grabbing his torn shirt before he could move back. "You!" Bastiaan looked up meeting her green eyes which were filled with intense rage. Gabrielle breathed in trying to control her anger. "You stupid son of Bacchae, you brought that werewolf in to our camp!" Bastiaan raised his hands. "Please I meant no wrong if I could take it back I would!" He felt her grip tighten. "I know you must hate me and I don't blame you." Gabrielle felt her body freeze on the spot what in Tartarus was she doing?

She was angry with herself and she just wanted someone to blame, this man was just an easy target for her to take that anger on, because of the predicament she was in. This was an awful thing for her to do this man was suffering just as much as she was. It wasn't his fault that she had gotten bitten, she was the one who had tried to fight that werewolf not him. She breathed out painfully gaining some control over her anger. "I don't hate you…" She gently released her grip as she pulled her hand back through the bars feeling her self start to calm down. "I'm so sorry." She walked away from the side bars looking down at the floor as she spoke. "It wasn't your fault." She shook her head. "It was mine…I thought I was being brave and now I have been cursed because of it."

Bastiaan put his arm through the bars. "You were defending the one you love, I would call that brave." He raised his hand. "I ran when that werewolf attacked my men." Gabrielle moved closer to the cells front bars putting her hands on both of them she pulled on them forcefully hearing the metal grind. "That werewolf was a she I know it, I can feel it." Bastiaan lowered his gaze as her words sunk in. "You know come to think of it…I think it was a she, I don't know how I know that ether." Gabrielle pulled the bars even more forcefully. "Is there any way to get out of here?" Bastiaan shook his head. "No…and believe me we have all tried." Gabrielle pulled on the bars once more but with even more force. "All they need is to give me a collar and chain then this cell will be complete."

She grabbed the bars pulling on them with all her might hearing the metal groan but not move an inch. "Yeah that would be just great…" Alexia laughed as she looked up meeting the blonde woman green gaze. "I've been waiting for them to do that for ages, trust me though the soldiers aren't stupid they won't go inside theses cells they will push your food in through a slot." She eyed the empty food bowl next to her. "Karsten was got very close to escape once though he broke the soldier's legs…never got the keys though." Gabrielle looked around her eyeing the cells. "Who's Karsten?" A gruff voice hit the air. "I'm Karsten! It's a pleasure to meet you Gabrielle." Gabrielle turned in the direction of his voice. "How do you know my name?" Alexia turned sharply. "Bastiaan told us your name."

Alexia's felt her smile turn to a grin as Gabrielle looked in Bastiaan's direction. "I'm Alexia and it's very nice to see another woman in here. I finally have someone I can talk who doesn't want to talk constantly about swords and smiting." Karsten smirked as he spoke. "Oh yes and now you can talk about dresses and hair styles…lucky you." Alexia eyed him for a long moment. "Well it's better than that sword you always talk about." She raised her hand. "The one that the general stole from you and is now using in battle." Karsten laughed as he looked up. "It's a beautiful sword you'd like it." Alexia's gaze travelled upwards. "I'm going to get undressed…midnights almost here." She paused turning towards others. "You all should." Her gaze drifted to Gabrielle. "You really should, those are nice clothes."

End of part 9

Silvermoonlight


	11. The Spilling Of Blood

_THE SPILLING OF BLOOD IN THE THICK TURMOIL._

Xena watched as the werewolf moved up another tunnel. She could feel herself getting frustrated, they'd been moving through this labyrinth for what felt like hours. She watched as the werewolf lowered himself on to all fours, making his way up a smaller darker tunnel. Xena turned putting the torch in a holder before leaning down to follow him. It wasn't the worst tunnel she'd been it. It wasn't pleasant though. The werewolf stopped and raised his hand, pulling a lever which was on the wall. She narrowed her gaze watching as the light suddenly streamed in. The werewolf disappeared from view as he leapt out in to the open. Xena gripped the rock as she eased herself up. She felt the clawed hand grab her, heaving her out.

Xena looked around her, she was in a woodland area. She turned, catching sight of the tavern where she'd been staying, she turned to the werewolf who was standing close by. He pushed down on a rock nearby with his clawed foot, causing the tunnel opening to close up, showing only a stony surface. Xena turned to the werewolf, who had his head lowered. "I owe you one." She was about to say more but was cut off by a long drawn out howl which hit the air. She looked at the werewolf. "I have to go, I have to find Gabrielle." He nodded calmly. Xena broke in to a run as the werewolf ran the other way, disappearing from sight.

8

Gabrielle pulled the fur cover over her shoulders, she could feel the coldness of the cell. She looked at her clothes which were neatly piled up. She breathed in sharply, feeling a sudden rush of heat go through her body, it wouldn't be long now. She looked over at Alexia who had wrapped herself up in a sheet and had her back to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence. Everything seemed so peaceful. She found herself suddenly going stiff, something was off. She didn't get a second chance to comprehend that thought as she heard the door fly open at the far end. There was a cry of pain, followed by a soldier's body flying through the air.

She watched as the soldier hit the floor hard on his back, going limp in front of her cell. She blinked for a moment, only to turn as another soldier was thrown to the ground. He looked up only to be hit squarely in the face by a female fist. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze, it wasn't Xena. She found herself going quiet as Kyra's face appeared. Kyra grinned at her husband, who was standing in the doorway, he had hit those men so hard with his back hooves that it had been great to watch. She looked over the soldier who was groaning she felt her smile widen as she pulled out the keys from his belt. She turned to meet Gabrielle's gaze while watching as the other Amazons came forward. "My Queen."

Gabrielle looked at for a long moment. "Kyra?" Kyra grinned as she raised the keys, which caused everyone in the cells to go insane with chatter. "I've come to get you out of this cell." She smirked as she looked at the keys. "I mean, them putting you in here with the werewolves. You're not a werewolf." She stopped sharply, seeing Gabrielle's clothes lying next to her.

"Are you crazy? Don't open that cell!"

She watched as one of the Amazons punched the healer as he came through the door, another grabbed him, putting a dagger to his throat. Kyra looked at him, narrowing her gaze "Shut up." Erasmus folded his arms tapping a hoofed foot. "You do realize little man, that harming an Amazon Queen is punishable by death!"

He grunted aloud. "Now I don't know why she's not wearing her clothes, but if you did something to her I'll be happy to end your life right now!" Athan looked at the dagger to his throat. "She's not your Queen! She's one of them!" Kyra rolled her eyes as she turned the key, hearing the cell unlock. "I hate you people, you lack honour on every level." Erasmus sneered slightly "They all act this way because of their general, he's dishonourable and they all follow suit." Kyra nodded as she opened the cell's huge thick door. She walked inside, kneeling down beside Gabrielle. "You should put your clothes back on." She stopped, feeling Gabrielle grab her hand, she looked down, feeling the heat.

She looked up slightly. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle felt her body suddenly get hotter. "The keys." Kyra raised an eyebrow. "My Queen?" Gabrielle looked up slowly. "Please give me the keys." Kyra nodded, putting the keys in her hand. Athan's eyes widened in shock. "You stupid crazy Amazon! You'll be the death of us all!" Kyra turned slightly. "You know little man ,I'm really beginning to dislike you!" She turned ,pulling up her sword. "Say one more thing and I'll cut out that tongue of yours! You hear me?" She stopped, seeing that the Amazons' eyes had suddenly gone wide. She looked at them for a moment, only to hear Gabrielle groan painfully behind her. She turned around watching as Gabrielle doubled over screaming in pain, Kyra found her sword dropping from her hand as fur burst through the woman's flesh. The hand that held the key changed in front of her as claws burst through the nails. She found her breath leaving her all at once.

Human legs turned into huge muscled furry ones with long claws. She watched as the fur blanket came off as the upper body reformed, turning into pure muscle and fur. The face of her friend slowly vanished as it turned into a long snout with razor sharp teeth. The last screams vanished, turning in to roars as the long tail swung and the ears pulled back. She watched as the green eyes slowly reopened, their pupils gleaming in the low light. The huge werewolf in front of her slowly turned as it looked at the keys in its hand. It lowered its head to look at her before shaking its huge mane of golden fur. Gabrielle looked at Kyra, keeping her eye on the sword close by.

Kyra didn't think as she grabbed the sword from the straw, raising it. "No!" She watched as the werewolf's eyes travelled to her weapon. "Stay back!" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she raised the keys again, looking at them. She watched a brown furry head rise to look at her from the other cell window. Bastiaan's grin widened. "You're an Amazon Queen?" Gabrielle sighed aloud. "Yes." Bastiaan laughed aloud. "I love it! The Amazons came to rescue you." Gabrielle lifted the keys higher, ignoring Kyra's frightened gaze. "Which one unlocks your cell?" Bastiaan pointed a clawed finger. "Second on the right." Gabrielle closed her hand feeling the metal ring bend she pulled the key off forcefully using her teeth She held it gently before spitting it through the barred window, watching as Bastiaan caught it in his large clawed hand. Kyra looked up slightly as two of her Amazon sisters come forward, she raised her hand stopping them. She wasn't sure if she was seeing this, but she knew it was real.

The brown werewolf had made growling sounds but so did the one in front of her, it was like they were talking. She watched as another key flew past her as the golden werewolf threw it at the cage behind her. It landed hard just outside it and was picked up by red-clawed fingers and pulled in to the cell in a swift motion. She raised her sword. "Hey!" The werewolf in front of her turned sharply. "Tell me your name." Gabrielle rolled her eyes, she was getting sick of this. She wasn't a stupid mindless animal! She raised her free hand to the dark stonewall then used a clawed finger as she began to scratch as best she could in the hard stone.

She growled, trying her best to get the words to look right. Kyra stared in shock as she watched the name slowly appear. It was badly written, but it was a name all the same. She found herself suddenly laughing out loud as she looked up, meeting the forest green eyes. "By the gods, you're still in there…."

Athan looked up catching sight of the name. "That's not possible! She's an animal, how can she know how to write her name?" Kyra slowly lowered her sword. "Oh I can't wait to tell everyone how wrong you've all been! The look on Apostolos' face is going to be priceless!" She moved out of the way as Gabrielle stepped past her. Bastiaan snorted as he left the lock open on his cage. "I'd rather not bother seeing his face… I'd rather kill him." Gabrielle carried on walking, noticing how still the Amazons were as she passed the keys in to the other cells. "Doing that will just make you look like a monster. It's also just what he wants you to do."

Karsten smiled, as he was given his key. "She's got a point Bastiaan." He shook his long grey mane. "We should all leave if you ask me… I mean, there's nothing here for us." Alexia pushed her cell door open. "I'm not leaving, I'm going to find my husband." She closed her clawed hand. "Then we'll both leave together." Kyra raised an eyebrow as one of her Amazon sisters leaned down slightly. "Are they talking?" Kyra nodded, watching as Gabrielle tapped the claws on her feet as she tossed the last key in to waiting hands. "I think so." Erasmus stepped back as one of the werewolves ran past him. "Well, they're not as dangerous as we thought. I mean, they're obviously still themselves, it's just the form that's changed."

8

Demetrius heard another howl he looked over at the forest, watching as Apostolos came forward. "They're coming!" Apostolos sneered, watching as his soldiers sped into instant action. He turned sharply, "Man every wall! I don't want them to make it past our gates!" Demetrius looked up as another howl broke the air. "Where's Xena?" Apostolos folded his arms, watching as the bows slowly rose. "Xena's won't be joining us in this battle." Demetrius turned sharply. "What?" Apostolos growled. "We don't need her or her girlfriend." Demetrius turned, feeling his anger churn. "You stupid bastard! You put her in the tomb didn't you?" Apostolos raised his sword. "Yes, and I put her girlfriend in the cells along with your wife." Demetrius narrowed his gaze. "We needed Xena, she's a hero!" Apostolos snorted. "No, she's a disgusting werewolf lover just like you." Theodore laughed. "Yeah, and we don't need any more of those."

Demetrius eased up his sword. "Shut up Theodore!" He watched as the red haired man went quiet His gaze moved back to the general. "You are going to kill us all if you carry on like this! There won't be anyone left to defend this city!" Apostolos growled as he stepped closer. "I can do what ever I please, I'm general here, not you!" Demetrius grunted "You're only general here because you blackmailed me! You don't deserve this position! You're an insane bastard who doesn't care about who lives or dies or who's good or bad in their werewolf form." He raised his sword higher. "They're all just animals to you!" Apostolos sneered. "They are animals!" Demetrius snarled. "My wife is not an animal! She never once hurt me in her other form!" Apostolos laughed. "So you're going to take me on in battle… I don't think you have the nerve to kill me." He looked around him, seeing that all the soldiers were starting to get nervous, not knowing what to do next.

"He may not but I do."

Apostolos turned sharply, only to feel pure agony as a fist made contact with his face. He pulled back painfully, feeling the blood as it ran down his chin. He looked up, meeting an ice-cold pair of light blue eyes. The tall warrior woman was standing in front of him, her teeth bared. "Xena?" Xena snarled as she narrowed her gaze. "Where's Gabrielle!" Apostolos felt his teeth grind together. "How in Tartarus did you get out of the tomb? No one ever gets out of there!" Xena slowly eased her sword out of its scabbard. "I had help from a friend." Apostolos turned, eyeing Demetrius coldly. Xena swung her weapon. "Actuality it wasn't him…" Apostolos turned hearing another howl from the forest. "You're not going to kill me Xena… you're weak and you don't kill people anymore." Xena raised her eyebrow. "Oh really, well there's a part of that you misheard." She watched the general swing his sword. "What was it I misheard?" Xena eyed him. "I'll happily kill anyone who harms Gabrielle, which puts you top of the list." Apostolos rolled his eyes as he readied himself. "You're pathetic. I can't believe how much you dote over that stupid little blonde."

Xena watched as their weapons clashed together. "She is not stupid." Apostolos ducked as her sword went over his head. "She was stupid enough to get caught, pitiful really." Xena swung her weapon full force, narrowly missing him as he sidestepped. "I wouldn't call knocking out four of your well armed men pitiful." She grinned evilly. "One of the Centaurs was nice enough to tell me all about that on my way up here." She swung again, watching him step back. Apostolos sneered slightly. "You're a stupid lovesick woman." Xena felt the force as their swords smashed together. "Better than being a cold bastard like you." She pulled back as he tried to punch her with his free hand.

He grinned, feeling the force as there weapons clashed again, he turned, seeing that Xena was backed up against the main wall. His gaze suddenly widened as a huge black form appeared, leaping through the air towards him. He turned, hearing the sudden commotion as his soldiers' cries rang out. He watched as the armoured monster leapt clean over Xena. He cried out in pain as its clawed feet slammed into his chest. The world spun, causing him to lose his footing. The world flew past as he fell off the side of the stairs that led to the main wall. All he felt was pain as his body made contact with the solid ground below. He looked up, still clinging to his sword as an armoured brown foot appeared.

He looked up in horror seeing the fully armoured werewolf in front of him. He raised his hand in panic as a shower of arrows flew in his direction, he tried to get up, only to choke painfully. He knew he'd broken something. The long clawed hand grabbed his shoulder and he cried out again as the claws pushed in to his upper arm, causing blood to flow. Xena didn't think as she flung the Chakram, watching as it made contact with the werewolf's helmeted head. It let go of the general as its helmet fell to the ground. It roared as it backed up, meeting her gaze she snarled as she leapt off the wall, landing in front of it. She watched as it smirked, raising a bloody clawed hand.

Xena pulled back, grabbing her Chakram. Her gaze moved sharply as the cries of the soldiers sounded again as four more fully armoured werewolves came over the wall. She raised her sword, watching as a number of soldiers close by grabbed their long spears. There were five in all. She swung her weapon ignoring the screams of the villagers, who started to run away from the scene. She could hear Demetrius as he shouted out the orders driving the soldiers in to action. She narrowed her gaze as she looked at the armour on the werewolves, they all had helmets but she could see plumes on one of them which signified that that one was in charge. They had wrist and upper chest armour while their feet were also covered.

All wore loin cloths which were black to match their armour. They looked like some elite force, one which had been sent for a purpose. She looked at the general who was trying to crawl away. She twirled her sword, she'd deal with him later, right now killing every one of these armoured werewolves was more important.

8

Bastiaan eyed the others as he tapped a clawed foot on the floor. "I told you I'm not staying!" Karsten snorted as he sat on the ground outside the cells. "I agree, we have no reason to stay… even if we did it wouldn't accomplish anything." Alexia watched as the other werewolves nodded, her gaze turned to the Amazons and Centaurs who were watching with interest. She raised a clawed hand. "I agree, but I told you already I'm not leaving without my husband." Bastiaan snorted. "It's dangerous here, we can come back in the morning. We can sneak in and get him… but in this form we are at risk." He twirled a clawed finger. "We'll be killed on sight for having tails and a pair of teeth."

Gabrielle pricked up her ears as the sound of screaming hit her air. She could see the others hadn't heard it because they were too busy arguing. Karsten folded his arms. "What's your thoughts Gabrielle?" Gabrielle turned, she couldn't seem to ignore the screams and shouts which were getting louder. Karsten raised his ears. "Gabrielle!" He watched as she slowly turned to look at him. "I mean, you must agree with us, right? That we should all leave here!" He narrowed his gaze listening to the cries. "Leave them! They would never help you! Let them fight and die. They want a war where no one's left alive!"

Gabrielle turned away, only to feel him grab her arm. Karsten leaned a little closer. "They will never come to like you, it's not your fault, it's just to them you're the enemy." Gabrielle yanked her arm out of his grip. She couldn't help the anxiousness she was feeling. She knew she couldn't ignore it. There were many innocent people there as well, who couldn't fight back and didn't know how. She closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them again. She didn't care if she was a monster in their eyes, she had the power to help them. She moved away, feeling Karsten grab her arm again. The huge grey werewolf looked at her, the horror showing in his face. "Don't help them!"

Gabrielle snapped her jaws close to his face, causing him to let go. "I'm not leaving." She moved further away, watching as Bastiaan looked up sharply. "Why do you want to do this?" Gabrielle turned slowly. "Because it's right! There are innocent people there who can't defend themselves. I'd gladly give my life to save them." She bolted in a run on all fours, she had no idea where she was, but she carried on moving. She knew that Kyra was following her, she could also hear the hooves of the Erasmus as well. She could smell the fear as she got closer to it and it made her blood boil.

Karsten snorted, watching her go. "She's insane!" He turned, watching in surprise as an old werewolf appeared, slowly walking up to them moving his hairless ears while shaking his black mane. "She's not insane, she's the only one of you who's truly doing the right thing." Karsten looked up sharply, watching as the old werewolf sat himself on the well "Who in Tartarus are you?"

The old werewolf breathed in deeply. "Who I am doesn't matter, the more important question is when are any of you going to do the right thing?" Alexia grunted. "I don't care who he is, he's right." She dropped down onto all fours. "I'm going after her… I might still be able to catch up with her if she's not gotten too far." Bastiaan put a hand on his chest. "I'm going with Alexia…"

8

Xena smashed her sword across the werewolf's face as it came at her. She turned, kicking another forcing it back, which gave the soldiers a chance to stab it. Blood splattered all over her arm as the man opposite her had his arm torn off. She turned, grabbing the werewolf by back of its neck before it could attack the fallen man again. She heard it howl as she sliced her sword across its throat, which caused it to fall forward as it coughed and whined before hitting the floor in a heap. She turned, seeing a number of arrows as they rained down, hitting another in its unarmoured legs. She sliced her sword across the side of another's unarmoured face.

These weren't nearly as difficult to fight as the one she'd run into in the woods two days ago. They were sloppy and not as fast on their feet. She flung the Chakram hitting another's helmet which caused it to tumble backward, giving the soldiers their moment to stab it in the stomach and shove their spears in to its exposed neck.

She caught the weapon as it came back, she turned sharply as someone's scream hit the air. She watched as the leader slammed his hand into one of soldier's stomachs then raised the dying man slowly off the ground. The leader grinned as he pulled out the man's insides before throwing his lifeless body at the nearest wall.

End of part 10

Silvermoonlight


	12. The Oceans Of Fear

_THE OCEANS OF FEAR AND UNCERTAINTY_

Xena could see Demetrius who was surrounding one the werewolf's with a group of his men. Her gaze turned back to the leader who suddenly caught sight of a village girl who was running past. He slammed out his leg tripping her over, she recognised the girl instantly. It was Cassandra from the tavern she had no idea what she was doing out here but she was in serious trouble.

The leader narrowed his grey eyes as he moved his bloody clawed hand forward a grin slowly appearing on its face as he watched her scream in utter panic. Xena slammed her feet in to the floor as she pulled up her Chakram. "Get your filthy hands off her!" The leader pulled up sharply his whole body tensed as he roared in her direction.

His face suddenly showed surprise as his eyes widened. Xena swung around as she heard another ear splitting roar behind her. She didn't get a chance to think as another werewolf leapt right over her. It collided with the other one sending them both crashing in to an empty weapons rack, which shattered with the force of their bodies.

Gabrielle turned slowly raising herself to her feet watching as the dark furred werewolf slowly stood up. She took a slow step back so she was in front of the young woman who was still on her knees. Kozma shook his head in anger as he threw a cracked piece of wood to one side. He grinded his teeth together as he turned to meet the gaze of the werewolf who'd knocked him down.

He slowly closed his clawed hand feeling his knuckles crack as he met the light green eyes of a dark golden furred female werewolf. He roared aloud as he stepped forward. "Get out of my way!" He moved closer only to see her stay in the same spot, he raised his other hand. "That's my lunch you little bitch! It's not yours!"

Gabrielle turned eyeing the young woman. "You know eating people is bad for you, maybe you should change your diet." Kozma snarled aloud how dare some cheap little upstart mock him she wasn't even wearing armour what in Tarturus did she hope to gain? He roared again. "I said get out of my way!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No."

Kozma laughed slightly. "You really are a stupid fool. Now why don't you move before I kill you?" Gabrielle eyed him. "Then kill me." Cassandra screamed aloud as the two werewolf's collided full force they both slammed in to the ground the armoured one trying to bite at the other, only to held at back at the shoulders.

Kozma howled in pain as the clawed hand swung upwards taking his helmet clean off his head. He pushed down harder trying to bite at her shoulders only to feel her claws rake across his face. Gabrielle shoved causing her attacker to fall back he shook his face as he went down on all fours. She shook her head slowly doing the same.

Xena leaned down grabbing the young woman's arm she pulled her up and behind her. Her gaze turned as both werewolf's clashed again this time more violently, as they tried to bite and claw at one another. Her gaze slowly travelled over the golden one she took a slow step forward catching sight of something on its upper back.

She could see a round area where there wasn't any fur and the skin had marks made by fire. Cassandra watched as the blood began to flow as both werewolf's locked arms each pushing their claws in to the other. Xena watched as both werewolf pulled apart again coming down on all fours circling one another.

She narrowed her gaze catching sight of what she'd been looking for another missing area of fur on the upper chest. She could just about make out the forest green eyes and the fur though it was darker than the natural hair colour it was still very golden. Gabrielle felt the agony as her opponent's clawed hand sliced across her face.

Despite the fur she could feel cold blood as it started to drip down her nose. The next moment only brought more agony as the claws slashed across her leg and then across her stomach. She watched as the blood started to drip from the deep claw marks. Kozma snorted as he watched her lowered himself on to all fours. "Sloppy aren't we?"

He watched her eyes narrow. "You're foolish to think you could ever defeat me. You're a stupid little blonde who's not even wearing armour." He found himself suddenly howling in agony as her teeth came down biting in to his snout. He found himself grinding his teeth in pain as her claws slammed down full force in to his armoured shoulders.

He heard the cracking sound as they went right through he felt the blood as it started to run. He suddenly felt the shoulder straps break which caused his chest plating to come loose. He shoved throwing her full force, watching as blood flew through the air as her teeth left his nose. Gabrielle felt the agony as she hit the nearest door back first.

She felt it shatter only to feel the hard ground as her back made contact with it. She grunted painfully pulling herself up on to all fours ignoring the screams of the hiding family behind her. Kozma turned watching as three more of his warriors jumped the wall, he ignored them looking at the broken door. He felt his plating hit the ground hard, he couldn't fix it the leather straps were both broken.

He grunted. "I think I've underestimated you." He tapped his claws watching as a Centaur and Amazon ran past colliding with one of his warriors who was attacking a group of weak human soldiers. "Why don't you join us in our quest to rid the world of these pathetic weak humans?" He moved a little closer. "We could use a warrior like you."

He looked up sharply only to feel the force as she leaped out of door hitting him head on. He felt the pain as her claws struck his chest the next moment caused him to howl as her mouth made contact with his shoulder, he felt the pressure as her jaws tightened followed by the crack of bone. He slammed out a clawed hand hitting her face, causing her to let go.

He eased down on to all fours trying to ignore the agonizing pain. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I don't care for joining you." Kozma pulled back ignoring his wound. "Why?" Gabrielle shook her mane. "Because I'm not like you." Kozma sniffed the air he turned eyeing the warrior woman who was getting closer he looked at the female werewolf catching the slight scent on her fur.

He grinned. "I see, it's because your lovers human…you have the stink of her all over your fur." He raised a clawed hand. "That's very disappointing, when are you going to learn that the only thing most humans are good for is to be food for us!" He laughed slightly. "Only strong humans like yourself should be given the choice to be turned!"

Gabrielle felt her claws scrape the floor. "I wasn't given a choice in the matter!" She took a slow step forward. "One of you stole my humanity." Kozma snorted. "Well I'd learn to get used to it…there is no cure you'll be this way till you die, just like me." Gabrielle grunted aloud as she circled him. Kozma sneered slightly. "Let's finish this!"

Xena watched as the two werewolf's clashed once more her gaze moved as she caught sight of Theodore. She rose watching as he loaded his crossbow with an arrow. She turned sharply eyeing Cassandra. "Stay here." She watched the girl nod, she moved quickly her gaze turned as another werewolf soldier fell in death as Demetrius pulled his sword out of its neck.

Kozma felt the claws scratch his chest again only to feel more pain as his arm was bitten he howled as it was ripped clean off. He fell to the floor hard only to feel the pain as the female werewolf slammed down on top of him her paws causing one of his ribs to crack. He watched as her jaws moved towards his throat. "Do it!"

Gabrielle stopped sharply she slowly closed her mouth. "No." She eased herself of him. "Get out!" Kozma pulled as best he could. "Finish me off you coward!" Gabrielle ignored him. Xena watched as the golden coloured werewolf turned away from the other who slowly stood up roaring. It had been defeated and was angry that its life hadn't been ended.

She watched as it ran forward towards the other she didn't think as she threw the Chakram, which slammed in to the back of its head. She watching as it body crumbled to floor in a dead heap. She turned sharply watching as the last werewolf leapt back over the wall in panic. Only to be followed by a shower of arrows from the men who were cheering.

She turned seeing Theodore raise his crossbow. Cassandra looked at the golden werewolf. "He's going to shoot you!" Xena ran forward noticing the blood all over the floor. Demetrius pulled up his arm watching as everyone suddenly went quite. He turned staring in Gabrielle's direction noticing a red furred werewolf along with a group of others who'd appeared.

Gabrielle turned sharply with out a single though her bloody hand hit Theodore sending him flying backward causing him to hit the floor in a heap. She leaned down grabbing his throat before he could react. She turned eyeing his crossbow as she put her foot on it, she found herself smiling as it shattered with the pressure.

Theodore looked up slowly meeting the green eyes he felt his feet leave the floor as he was dragged up in to the air. He watched as the jaws opened showing off blood stained teeth. He could feel the hot breath as it hit his face. He found himself shaking as he felt his feet move through nothing but air. Xena narrowed her gaze.

She raised her hand slowly. "Gabrielle?" She watched as the werewolf ears moved it turned away from Theodore. Gabrielle roared as she turned to see who'd said her name. She found herself going still as she met Xena's blue eyes, she slowly closed her mouth. Xena smiled slightly. "I know it's you. Put him down Gabrielle."

The forest green eyes narrowed Xena closed her eyes as her hair was blown back by a forceful roar. She slowly re sheathed her sword as she opened her eyes again. "I know he hurt you, I know he had you drugged and put in the cell but hurting him isn't right and you know it." Gabrielle eyed Theodore for a long moment before letting him go. She watched as he hit the ground hard.

Xena eased herself another step closer. "Come here." Gabrielle took a step back why was her lover here? Why did she care? She lowered her ears snarling aloud. She hadn't been there before why did she care now? She groaned aloud her head was starting to hurt and she could feel the pain in all her wounds all over her body.

Xena took another step forward she could see that Gabrielle breathing had slowed down. She kept opening her mouth trying to take in air as best she could. She looked down seeing that blood that was still dripping from her wounds. She eased out her hand slowly bringing it towards the long snout. She kept her gaze fixed on Gabrielle's.

Alexia moved forward so she was close to Gabrielle. "Stop moving your hurt." Gabrielle pulled back taking another step so she was out of her lovers reach. "Leave me alone." Alexia narrowed her gaze. "Your bleeding all over the place you need her help! Let her help you!" Gabrielle coughed painfully. "Pease go away?"

Alexia moved slightly watching as her husband pulled up his hands stopping all men from raising their swords. "She loves you!" She pulled back as Gabrielle swung a clawed hand at her. Gabrielle groaned in agony as she took another step back. "I said go away!" Alexia moved closer but more carefully this time. "Listen to me! You need her!"

Her words were cut of as Gabrielle fell down hard on her knees the last of her strength finally failing her. Xena moved forward quickly she put both hands on the bloody snout she moved her fingers feeling the soft fur. The green eyes seemed to stare at her in surprise, which faded as they suddenly become very glazed and tired.

Xena tried to grab at the furry arm as Gabrielle hit the floor, her body going still. She watched as the green eyes slowly closed as she ran her fingers down the snout. She found herself pulling back in a moment of panic, which was replaced with a purpose. "I need help!" Apostolos moved forward holding his wound. "Kill those werewolf's! That's an order!"

He cried out in pain as a fist made contact with his face he hit the floor hard on his knees. Demetrius kneeled down slightly eyeing the general. "You're not in charge anymore!" He leaned forward. "You've been wounded by one of the werewolf's so I guess that makes you the enemy." Apostolos growled aloud. "No! I'm in change!" Demetrius eyed the two soldiers standing near by. "Lock him up."

He turned pointing in Theodore's direction. "Lock him up as well!" He ignored the general angry cries as he was pulled away. He turned eyeing his men who were all looking at Xena. "Get Xena what ever she wants!" He breathed in deeply. "None of those werewolf's are to harmed ether! That's an order!" He watched as his men sped in to action.

He breathed in sharply watching as Xena and one of the Amazons and two men slowly lifted the wounded werewolf on to a Centaur's back. He turned slowly watching as his wife came closer. He smiled looking up at the stars he was finally in charge of the army. He gripped his sword he could now honour the general before him by doing the right things.

8

Alcina cried out in panic as the huge furry form was carried past her. "What are you doing? You can't bring that thing in here!" Xena ignored her as she tried to keep Gabrielle's head up, Erasmus couldn't get in to the tavern so they'd had to do the rest on foot. She could see the two men struggling with the long legs and tail.

Despite her lover only being seven feet tall it was all pure muscle and it made her difficult to carry. She sneered eyeing the woman whose husband was looking at her horrified. "Listen lady this thing saved your daughters life!" She ignored the horrified cries from the bar as they went past. "And she's not a thing! Her names Gabrielle and I'm going to bring her in here whether you like it our not!"

Kyra breathed in deeply as they carried on moving towards the room. She looked up sharply. "Key! We need a key!" She watched as Cassandra grabbed the spare key from the back wall. She ran forward ignoring her parent's stunned gaze as she opened the door fully. She backed away as the others came through.

Xena eyed the fur large rug. "Over there." She breathed in deeply as lowered Gabrielle on to it. She kneeled down pulling the wolf like face up. "I want boiled water, bandages and herbs and cloths lots of them!" The two soldiers sped in to action she watched Kyra grabbed the flint turning her gaze to fire close by.

She turned as the two soldiers came back carrying the items, the first sat down next to her. "What can I do?" Xena eyed the leg wound. "Put pressure on that." He nodded instantly doing as he was told. She eyed the other soldier. "You do the same on her stomach wound." Kyra pulled away from the rising fire. "I'll do her face."

Cassandra eyed the crowd around her who were gathering at the room's open door. "Can I help? She saved my life." Xena eyed her for a moment before throwing a cloth at her. "Help with cleaning the blood of her fur." She grabbed her pack, which was close by pulling out a needle and stead and a knife. She breathed in sharply watching as everyone began to wash wounds.

She found the silence slowly hitting the room as everyone started doing different things. She smoothed her fingers across the soft fur, which was warm to the touch as she used the knife to cut away a little fur on the stomach. Then slowly began to stitch up one of the deep slash wounds. Cassandra looked up slightly as she finished the face, she moved to the long clawed hands.

"You should get her to drink this."

Xena turned sharply her gaze turning to meet a blind pair of eyes. The old man smiled as he raised a water skin. Xena narrowed her gaze. "Who are you?" The old man smiled as he leaned on his walking stick. "My names Christos, safe to say you already owe me one." Xena watched as he came forward. "I know you…"

She turned finishing the stitches. "You helped me get out of the tomb." Christos leaned on his walking stick. "All her wounds will heal in the morning." He breathed in sitting down on the chair close by. Xena eased the water skin from his hand. "What's in this?" Christos smiled. "A few special herbs they make the healing go faster."

Xena bit the thread off finishing the stitches on Gabrielle's body. She moved to her head eyeing Kyra. "Open her mouth." The Amazon looked at her for a moment before easing opened the jaws full of razor sharp teeth. Christos looked up slightly. "You all should be ready to hold her down. For all the good my medicine does it tends to have an awful kick."

Xena slowly raised the water skin as Kyra lifted the head, she watched as the liquid poured down Gabrielle's throat. She pulled the skin away watching as Kyra eased her hands quickly away from the jaws. Xena watched in as the green eyes snapped open, the clawed hands slammed in to floor. She grabbed hold the mane watching as the others grabbed hold trying to hold the furry body down.

Christos shook his head, hearing everything go quite. "The ones who haven't turned much don't have the healing abilities of those who've turned many times." He leaned forward. "Next times this happens it won't be so bad." Xena watched as the green eyes slowly closed she eased up the thread and began to stitch the up the wounds on the snout.

Christos looked up slightly. "I believe I should go I'll talk to you tomorrow when ever you're ready." He eyed the others. "You should all leave to there's not much you can do here but wait for the mornings light." Xena bit the thread off watching as they all got up slowly. She looked up slowly. "Thank you for all your help."

Her gaze turned as she heard the door close behind her. She grabbed the fallen blanket close by pulling it over Gabrielle before sitting down next to her. She slowly raised one of the clawed hands. She ran her fingers across the top feeling the slightly wet fur. She slowly eased up her other hand stroking the huge mane gently.

End Of Part 11

By Silvermoonlight


	13. Revelations In The Mornings

_REVELATIONS IN THE MORNINGS LIGHT_

Xena opened her eyes slowly she turned groaning painfully realizing how hard the chair was that she'd been sleeping in. She put her arm up slightly eyeing her wounds which she'd stitched up last night. She breathed in deeply they all seemed to healing well, as was the one on her leg. Her gaze moved slowly to the open window she could see the sun rising in the distance.

She turned sharply, hearing a splitting sound her gaze fell on Gabrielle who still hadn't changed back. She rubbed her eyes as she leaned down pulling the cover back her gaze widened as she caught sight of what was splitting. She watched as the wounds started to heal each splitting the thread and forcing it out as the area's of fur she'd cut slowly grew back. She pulled back watching as her lovers form started to change.

The fur slowly disappeared back in to the skin along with claws as the body slowly turned back in to its human one. She could hear each bone as it cracked back in to its normal position. She watched as the long wolf like snout reformed in to the face of the woman she loved. The last thing to vanish was the tail and long canine teeth as they went back to normal.

The only mark remaining was a light scratch on the side of Gabrielle's face along with another on her stomach, which she could see as the younger woman turned over. She eased the cover back down putting her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder shaking gently. She heard the woman mumble something, which she couldn't make out.

She leaned down slightly. "Gabrielle…" She shook her again. Gabrielle felt her eyes open only to close them again, as the sunlight hit them. She breathed in deeply this was the first time that she'd woken up and not been in some form of pain. Her gaze shifted as her eyes adjusted to the light, she breathed again enjoying the moment.

She felt her heart suddenly sink as her eyes met Xena's, she breathed in sharply as lifted herself in to a sitting position. Xena smiled as best she could only feel it fade as she watched her lovers eyes darken. She slowly picked up the half full water skin, which had Christos medicine in it. "You should drink this it'll help to heal those scratch wounds."

Gabrielle looked down slightly she eased up a hand to her face there was nothing no claw wounds. She pulled the cover off her leg eyeing it seeing only healed flesh. Xena eased the water skin forward. "You had some terrible wounds, but they've all healed." She eased up her hand running it gently across the scratch on her lover's cheek. "This and another are all that's left."

Gabrielle eyed her for a second, before lowering her gaze trying to ignore the thoughts going though her mind. She couldn't understand why she was even in this room. Somehow she fully expected to be back in the cold cell, with nothing but a fur blanket. Xena narrowed her gaze trying to understand the cold silence.

She breathed in deeply. "Apostolos was locked up last night along with Theodore." Xena shifted her gaze she could feel herself tensing up, she wasn't used the silence and she could see that Gabrielle didn't really care for what she had to say. She took a deep breath as she lowered the water skin. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "Where were you?" Xena pulled back. "Where was I?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Where were you when I was caught?" Xena eased up her hand. "I know what happened, Theodore…" Gabrielle snarled aloud. "I don't care about Theodore…I asked you where you were, answer the question."

Xena slowly met her gaze. "I got trapped in an old tomb which I had help from someone to get out off." Gabrielle lowered her gaze, why didn't she want to believe that? She smirked slightly. "Right so you had problems getting out of a trap…that's so not like you Xena." She turned noticing that her favourite clothes were in neat pile near by.

She slowly picked up her green halter top eyeing it. "Was Ares there to help you?" Xena turned sharply where in Tarturus had that come from? She felt her teeth grind together as she leaned forward. "Ares didn't help me." Gabrielle eased her clothes of the floor while easing herself up slowly in to a standing position. "He's visited you though, hasn't he?"

Xena narrowed her gaze as she stood up. "Would you like to tell me what's going on?" Gabrielle slowly put her clothes on the bed she turned throwing the bed cover off herself. "I mean I can't possibly compete with him any more now can I, he's more human than I am." Xena watched as she started to get dressed.

She breathed in trying to restrain her anger. "He hasn't visited me…" She watched as Gabrielle finished lacing up the front of her top. "What did he tell you?" Gabrielle adjusted her skirt slightly as she pulled on her underwear she leaned over grabbing her belt. "Why don't you just admit that you would rather leave me?"

She sat down pulling on her boots. "I mean it's not like you want to be around someone who's a werewolf." Xena took a step forward feeling her teeth grind together. "Ares told you that did he?" Gabrielle stood up slowly. "Yes…he said even though you don't say it you think it." Xena pulled back sharply. "And you believe him?"

She found self-tensing up in anger. "He has been trying to drive us apart for many seasons! You know that he's a liar!" She breathed in deeply trying to control herself. "I mean this is so like him, trying to make you think that I wouldn't love you because of your condition." She found herself breathing in sharply she wanted to kick herself.

Of all the ways she could have said that that had been the worst possible way for the words to slip out. Gabrielle turned sharply he eyes widening. "My condition! Oh I see so it's a condition…a disease like foot rot or ringworm." She pulled up her hand. "Well I'm so sorry that you see it that way. It's not like I can find a cure!"

Xena eased up her hand. "Gabrielle I didn't mean it that way." Gabrielle slowly narrowed her gaze. "How did you mean it then?" She raised both hands sharply. "Seriously don't bother answering that…I mean it must be hard for you I mean it's not like you see me. All you see the face of a hideously and ugly beast!"

Xena sneered slightly. "That is not true and you know it! I wanted to touch you last night and you kept backing away from me." She paused meeting her lovers green eyes. "I didn't see a hideous or ugly beast I saw you." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Oh please just admit it! You don't like the thought of spending the rest of your life with a big ugly dog that's walks upright!"

"Hey I came to see how…"

Xena eased up her hand turning sharply turning to meet Kyra's gaze. Kyra looked around nervously as felt the tension in the room somehow she really wished that she hadn't opened the door in the first place. She tried to smile only to feel Xena's gaze burn in to her. She put both hands together looking at Gabrielle. "You look a lot better."

She shuffled nervously. "I mean all those terrible wounds are gone. I'm so glad you're human again. The furry look... " She stopped as she noticed Xena's hand was moving sharply motioning her to shut up. Gabrielle snarled aloud as she moved towards the door. Xena moved forward as quickly as possible grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"

Gabrielle looked up slowly. "Out." She eyed Xena's hand for a moment before pulling her arm free of her grip. Xena tried to take her arm again only miss as Gabrielle shoved Kyra out of the doorway, which caused the Amazon to stare in surprise and confusion. Xena eyed Kyra as she blinked before meeting her gaze. "Thanks very much!"

8

Alexia brushed her fresh clothing down as she took a sip from her goblet. Her gaze fell on Demetrius who was easing on the general's red cape he adjusted it slightly as he turned to look at her. "Well it just about works…I prefer blue as a colour though." Alexia took another sip from her goblet her gaze travelled over to the tavern in front of them.

She smiled meeting his gaze. "I think you look very handsome, that cape was always meant for you." She slowly picked up the horsehair helmet with blue and white colours. "I'm so happy so see you finally wearing it." Demetrius took the helmet from her hand. "I only hope I wear it as well as Corban he was a great man. The best general I ever knew and he gave his life protecting these people."

Alexia looked down slightly. "I'm just happy you're here I missed you so much." Demetrius looked up slightly. "I need to thank the Amazons and Centaurs, I'll make sure to do so since it was them who set everything in motion last night." He leaned forward stroking her cheek. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out before…believe me I tried."

Alexia gently wrapped her fingers around his hand. "I know there no need to say it. What matters now is that you're in charge." Her smile widened. "You can do great things now…but most all you'll do the right things." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "I have so much work to do I have to get rid of these bad views which have been burnt in to the men's heads."

Alexia folded her arms. "Most of the men's views were changed last night. The others will come around in time. Xena killed most of those terrible werewolf's last night the men for the first time now believe that can win this war." Demetrius turned slightly. "Tell me something why did Gabrielle try to strike you last night?"

Alexia shook her head. "She's angry, confused and afraid." She breathed in deeply. "I think she sees her relationship coming to an end. I felt the same way with you at first." Demetrius looked up as the door to the tavern was suddenly shoved open full force. He watched in surprise as Gabrielle stormed out. He watched as Xena shoved the door following her.

Gabrielle turned sharply meeting Xena's gaze. "Go away!" Xena snarled aloud ignoring the fact that people had turned to watch. "No…" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "There's a war going on aren't you needed in the general quarters?" Xena grunted aloud as she came close to Gabrielle who instantly stepped back.

She slowly met Gabrielle's gaze. "Stop running away from me!" Gabrielle folded her arms. "Oh I'm sorry would prefer it if I wore a collar? Maybe you should buy me one that goes with my fur colour." She eased up her hand. "Then you can keep me in one place like a good little dog!" Xena snarled aloud. "Stop it Gabrielle!"

She moved forward taking both the younger woman's arms before she had a chance to react. "I love you." She leaned forward. "Why can't you believe me when I say you being this way doesn't bother me?" She loosened her grip slightly on her lover's arms. "What ever Ares told you, you know it's a lie. He's manipulated you before."

She watched as Gabrielle's eyes met hers. "The last time he did this we almost lost one another, you know that." Gabrielle eyes darted for a second she looked up feeling her anger starting to surface again she pulled arms free. Xena pulled back feeling her heart hit her stomach, why wasn't she listening to her?

Xena pulled hands slowly away she found herself standing still as Gabrielle turned walking away from her. She put a hand through her hair in frustration what was she doing wrong! Her gaze turned as she caught sight of Demetrius coming towards her. She watched as his wife slowly turned walking in Gabrielle's direction.

8

Gabrielle felt the air move through her lungs in a rush as she came to stop close to the practicing area. She walked in side looking at the open areas with there hanging dummies and weapons racks. She watched as three soldiers who were talking stopped to look at her. She stopped close to a weapons rack.

She leaned over pulling one of the quarterstaffs free from it. She twirled it for a moment as she looked at one of the wooden dummies. She couldn't stop the sudden boiling rage as she turned slamming it in to the wooden dummy full force. She turned spinning the weapon it as she hit it again, she found herself holding back a scream as the weapon made contact again.

No one loved monster! Monsters were there so heroes could sing about killing them and hang their heads on show for every body to see! They had fought monsters in the past the only difference now was that she was the monster. She was fooling herself Xena didn't love her anymore why would she what to! It wasn't like she could make love to a furry overgrown dog!

She slammed the staff harder in to the target ignoring the horrible cracking sound it made. She swung feeling her blows get even harder. Even thought Ares had lied it didn't change the fact that she was cursed to be this way for the rest of her life! She screamed as she brought the weapon around in a loop.

She watched in surprise as it smashed apart its other half flying through the air before landing near by. She blinked staring at the broken staff for a long moment before dropping it she hadn't meant to break it. She ran both hands through her hair in frustration as she sat down on the wooden stool which was close by. She'd broken the soldiers arm the same way.

"You know it's funny when I was frustrated I smashed my homes tables and chairs…didn't mean to just couldn't calm myself down"

Gabrielle looked up slowly meeting Alexia's gaze the woman leaned down slowly picking up the smashed staff part. "Breaking a weapon doesn't seem so bad…" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "What do you want?" Alexia looked at the broken staff in her hand. "Just to talk…" Gabrielle stood up slowly. "Look I don't want to talk…I have things to do."

Alexia turned slowly meeting her gaze. "You don't have anything to do and you know it." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Yes I do!" Alexia raised a hand. "Name one!" Gabrielle looked at her for a moment. "Seriously why can't you leave me alone? It's not like my day hasn't been bad enough already, so why don't you just get lost!"

Alexia breathed in deeply. "You know I have a real hunch about you, which is that your not normally rude to people. I also think that you are the type of person who gives out good advice to others." She looked up slightly. "But at this moment in time you're so wrapped up, that you can't focus on anything but your anger."

She put her hands together. "The really strange part is that its not even anger your feeling its fear." Gabrielle turned slowly meeting her gaze. "I am not afraid!" Alexia folded her arms. "You are afraid! You're so afraid that you can't do anything but listen to those thoughts that are twisting around in her mind like hydra heads."

She raised a hand. "You just can't seem to ignore them and no matter how hard you try you just you can't shake them." She breathed in deeply. "Your fear isn't dying and it isn't being stuck as a werewolf for the rest of your life. No your fear is that of loosing the only person you love." She took a slow step forward. "That terrifies you more than anything doesn't it?"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze for a moment before pulling her hand to say something only to go quite again. Alexia leaned forward. "I know just what you're going through…I had all those same horrible feelings and notions." She turned slightly. "You just have to let go of them." Gabrielle turned slowly. "Yes but how can she love me, I'm not even human."

Alexia narrowed her gaze. "She loves you do you honestly think you being stuck like this really makes a difference?" She eased up a hand. "I mean I'm no expert but it seemed to me like she cared last night. All she wanted to do was touch you and you were to afraid to let her." She shook her head. "After you passed out she did everything to get you healed."

She laughed slightly. "I mean if she hadn't been stuck in the tomb she'd have probably kicked in all Theodore's men to stop them locking you up." She shrugged slightly. "I mean even if Christos hadn't have been there to help her out, my guess is she'd have found a way out of the tomb by herself." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "Who's Christos?"

Alexia leaned against one of the wooden dummies. "Christos he's that really old werewolf who doesn't have a lot of fur. He was telling the rest of us about it last night." She watched as Gabrielle's eyes widened in shock. "He's a nice old man." Gabrielle breathed in sharply feeling the realization hit home all at once.

Xena had told her the truth and she hadn't believed it. She had just carried on listening to those voices in her head that had told her that it couldn't be possible. If anything at this moment in time she felt so stupid for not wanting believe and not wanting to give in to her emotions. She looked up slowly meeting Alexia's gaze. "I have to go…I have to find Xena."

8

Iona turned around staring at the blooded up young warrior in front of her. "Kozma is dead!" The young warrior lowered his head. "Yes…he was killed by another werewolf." Jiang stood up sharply. "What!" Iona turned slamming her fist in to the warriors face, she watched as hit the ground hard. "You were meant to go in to that city eat a few people and turn some more!"

She pulled up her hands. "It was that simple!" She growled aloud. "How could you screw this up?" Jiang raised his hand. "Quite Iona!" He watched as the Roman woman gave him a dirty look. His gaze turned to the warrior who was wiping blood from his nose. "So you're the only one left alive…the other were all killed as well."

He walked forward slowly. "Were they killed by this werewolf?" The warrior shook his head. "No there was a tall dark haired warrior woman there. She was so powerful she had a spinning ring weapon which she kept hitting us with. She killed so many of us so quickly." Jiang turned eyeing Iona. "You said you got hit by a ring weapon in the eye."

Iona ran her hand down her unhealed scar. "Yes I was…" Jiang clicked his finger eyeing the warrior. "I see." He grunted aloud. "The werewolf who killed the general, tell me what did she look like?" The young warrior looked down slightly. "She had light golden fur and green eyes, she wasn't much bigger than any of our female warriors and she had a long mane just like them."

He looked down slightly. "She was more violent than the general. She ripped his arm off and broke his armour." Iona blinked as she sat back in her chair. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Jiang eyed her. "Well I'm guessing she's that blonde haired woman, you attacked!" Iona grunted aloud. "I didn't want to turn her! I wanted to eat her!"

She sat back growling angrily. "I would've been able to if her bitch of warrior girlfriend hadn't hit me in the eye with that weapon." Jiang looked at her for a long moment before narrowing his gaze. "You know if the Emperor hears about this he's going to kill us both." He pulled up his hand. "So since this is your doing you can fix it!"

Iona folded her arms. "Why do I have to fix this?" Jiang leaned closer meeting her gaze. "You turned her! Now you can go and personally bring her to our side." He pulled up sharply. "I don't care what you have to do to get her come over to our side. Even if that means you have to allow her girlfriend to come over unturned, you'll do it!"

He shook his head. "One thing we do not want is a rebellion among our own kind!" He breathed in deeply. "All who have been turned must kneel and pledge their allegiance to the Emperor!" Iona rolled her eyes. "I don't believe this!" Jiang sat himself down. "Get on with it Iona! I want it so she plagues her allegiance to the Emperor!

8

Xena slowly stepped forward seeing the prison come in to view. "How are your men doing?" Demetrius adjusted his helmet slightly. "Better… Most aren't so on edge." He shrugged. "A lot of them have seen that we had a real victory for the first time last night." Xena turned watching as two soldiers came in to view.

She watched as Demetrius opened the main door. "What are your plans?" Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Well the man who got you thrown in to the tomb Myles has been punished. His job for today is to take down the body of that dead werewolf in square and give him an honourable burial. One worthy of the man he was."

Xena's gaze drifted as she looked at the hideous room in front of her with its skeletons and vials with body parts. Her gaze moved to the horrible wooden upright table with its many leather straps. "What is this place?" Demetrius folded his arms. "Apostolos liked the healer Athan to study werewolf's we caught. As you know there were eleven caught including Gabrielle."

He looked at the table. "There were originally fifteen three were gutted alive just so Athan could study them and the other is in the square." He eyed the horrid display skeleton close by. "These are the parts he liked to study best." Xena snarled as she looked at the table. "You mean to tell me he put them on this contraption and butchered them?"

Demetrius nodded. "Yes…he also put every werewolf on it in their human form just to study them." Xena turned looking at the scrolls full of writing and diagrams she suddenly caught sight of a half finished one, she let her gaze wander over it. "He put Gabrielle in to that contraption!" Demetrius nodded calmly. "Yes he also put my wife in it…I had to watch him do it." Xena eyed the notes again. "Where is he now?"

Demetrius turned slightly. "The Amazons locked him in one of the cells last night." He shrugged. "I didn't want to see his face, so I left him there." He breathed in deeply. "This morning I had the two soldiers who were locked in with him released as they were only following orders." His gaze turned to the cells. "Theodore is also in there and so is Apostolos."

He looked at the table. "I'm going to have that table burnt…along with all these body parts." He looked down slightly. "As for his notes I'm keeping the ones that tell us how to hurt them…the rest can join the fire." Xena turned sharply she walked in eyeing the cells she could see Theodore looking through the bars of his cell."

Demetrius eased up the keys which had been placed on a brand new ring thanks to Karsten. He pulled back as she took them from his hand. "Third key opens Theodore's cell the fourth opens Athan's." Xena eased the key up watching as the blue robed healer stood up. Athan grinned eyeing her. "So you're Xena…since you're in command now I was wondering if I would be allowed out of this horrible cell."

His words were cut of as the dark haired woman grabbed his collar he felt his feet almost leave the floor. He found himself swallowing as he met her cold ice blue gaze. "So I guess…that's a no." Xena eased up the scroll so his gaze met it. "Ah yes…" He swallowed again not liking the sneer on the warrior woman's lips. "Gabrielle's notes…I can explain."

He felt her grip tighten. "You're strong…very strong." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Did you undress her to get this very personal information?" Athan's gaze widened. "No! All I did was look under her clothes in places. I mean she has so many scars…I've never seen that many on a woman her age." He felt Xena's grip tighten even more. "I had no intention of hurting her…it was just for my records."

Demetrius grunted aloud as he met Athan's gaze. "You hurt the others with out a second thought…I watched you do it. They weren't people to you just animals." Xena eyed the healer who looked terrified. "All your unnecessary records are going to be burnt…" She let go harshly watching him fall back against the wall. Athan looked up meeting Demetrius gaze. "No please you can't burn them!"

He put his hands together. "Documenting these animals has been my greatest accomplishment!" Xena slowly crunched the scroll up in her hand. "Gabrielle is not an animal!" Athan looked up slightly. "Okay so she retains a little memory…possibly the reason why she could write her name but she's still an animal none the less."

Xena snarled aloud as she walked out of the cell slamming it behind her. Athan moved forward watching as she locked him in. "You can't leave me here!" Xena eyed him. "Yes I can and I'm going to…since you like using the term animal you can find out what being treated like ones really like." Demetrius smiled slightly. "Enjoy this cage Athan, as soon this war is over you'll be standing trail for the murder of three innocent men."

Xena ignored the healers angry cursing as she stepped in front of Theodore's cell her gaze moved to Apostolos who was eyeing her coldly from his cell. She could see that his arms had chains on them. She turned away slowly opening Theodore's cell she watched as the man pulled back in terror. He turned looking at Apostolos through the cell window.

Theodore raised his hand to the general's cell. "He ordered me to lock her up!" Xena eyed the general for a moment as she closed the cell's door. "Really…did he order you to hit her when she was drugged up?" Theodore could hear the venom in her voice. "No…" He didn't dear meet her eyes. "I was just told to catch her."

Xena folded her arms eyeing him. "You do realize that the only reason you're alive is because she speared you. Believe me if I had been a stuck in the same position I wouldn't have been so forgiving, I'd would have broken your neck." Theodore lowered his head. "She broke my favourite crossbow. I paid sixty dinars for that in Athens."

He looked up sharply. "I can replace it though! Not her fault that her paws are that strong!" He put both hands together closing his eyes. Xena narrowed her gaze. "Believe me every part of me wants to hurt you Theodore, but I'm not going to because Gabrielle wouldn't like to hear about me hurting someone even if that person is you."

Theodore swallowed. "I'm grateful for that..." Xena turned slightly. "You should be." She turned grabbing his shoulder hard watching as he cried out in pain. "Believe me though if you ever touch her again I won't be so kind." Theodore breathed sharply feeling her grip tighten. "I understand!" He felt her let go sharply, he groaned in pain holding his shoulder.

Demetrius watched as Xena slammed the cell door shut he eyed Theodore who was rubbing his shoulder. "You will stay here until I return next Theodore and then you can choose where your loyalty lies. In that you have two options stay here with your general and rot or pledge your allegiance to me." He watched as the cell was locked. "It's your choice."

"Don't you have anything to say to me Xena?"

Xena turned slowly eyeing Apostolos cell she sneered slightly. "Those chains look good on you." Apostolos growled aloud. "You bitch!" Xena turned looking in to his cell she eyed scratch marks which spelt her lovers name. "You even got Gabrielle's cell and you look so good in it." Apostolos snorted aloud. "Just because your whore can spell her name it doesn't change anything…she's still an animal."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "You know I can see you changing your mind about that…since your going to turn yourself." She took a step back. "It might be a learning experience for you since you'll become what which you despise so much." Her grin widened. "You might gain a different perspective on those innocent people that you've tormented and killed so passionately."

She turned slowly. "Someone like you should never be general of any army." Apostolos sneered slightly. "Nether should a bitch like you…your soft on your enemy. To think they once called you the destroyer of nations." Xena turned meeting his gaze. "That title is ancient history, and I'm not that person anymore." She turned slowly walking away from his cell.

End Of Part 12

By Silvermoonlight.


	14. The Light Rising From The Ashes

_THE LIGHT RISING FROM THE ASHES._

Gabrielle let her gaze travel across the tavern room again, she'd gotten back to find Xena wasn't there. She'd seen her leave with the Demetrius she was no doubt going over things with him since he was in charge now. She breathed in deeply as she lay back on the covers, she had wanted to follow her but a part of her didn't want to go to the cells.

She knew Theodore had been locked up there with Apostolos and she didn't want to see ether of them. Seeing Theodore again would only make her angry. She didn't want to loose her temper at all and end up hurting someone because of it. She lost control of both her anger and her strength and a man's arm had been broken because of it.

It was horrible to admit but when she'd torn the other werewolf's arm off, she'd enjoyed doing it. She liked watching him fall before her in defeat. It wasn't something she'd liked to think about looking back on it. She could see now why people were so afraid of werewolf's, they feared there power and violent nature.

She sat up sharply hearing a knock at the door. "Come in." Her gaze moved as the door open she watched as a young woman walked in carrying a tray. She grinned widely. "I heard that you missed breakfast so I brought something up for you." Cassandra waited for the woman's gaze to meet hers. "Xena came back here just before going back to meet Demetrius."

She slowly placed the plate down on the bedside. "She said you might be hungry…she said that you liked nut bread." She paused noticing how quite the woman was. "I had my mother and father cook, some up especially for you." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Cassandra slowly placed the tankard next to the plate of bread. "You saved my life…don't you remember?"

She paused smiling slightly. "That werewolf who was going to harm me…you stopped him and attacked him." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Yes I remember." She turned her gaze to the plate feeling her self breath in deeply, even when she was horrible to Xena it seemed her lover would still go out of her way to make sure that she got things that she liked.

Cassandra looked at her. "Is it not how you like it I can always have to re made." She watched as Gabrielle pulled the plate closer. "No it's wonderful." She looked up slightly. "Please tell your mother and father that I'm very grateful." She breathed in again not taking her eyes away from the young girls. "Why aren't you afraid of me? I mean you no what I am."

Cassandra blinked for a moment. "You're a hero you saved my life and stood up that monster." She shrugged slightly. "What you are makes no difference to me." Gabrielle nodded calmly. "Thank you." She slowly picked up the plate taking a bite of the bread. She smiled slightly. "This is really good." Cassandra turned looking at eyes catching sight of the open scroll bag. "Are you a bard?"

8

Bastiaan breathed in as he watched the served furry arm land on the table. "By the gods that looked painfully last night…I thought she was going to bite it, not rip it off." Demetrius slowly sat down his gaze fell on Karsten who was sorting through the piles of things taking back everything that belonged to him. "I'm going to move back to the normal quarters Karsten since this is your home."

Karsten grinned widely. "No you don't have to you can keep this room as your main quarters I just want my stolen things back." He pushed another set of maps as side. "Where's my beautiful sword!" Xena turned moving a set of scrolls aside she caught sight of a shining hilt. She slowly put her hand around the hilt, easing it out.

She brought it up to her gaze staring at the jewel encrusted metal and leather bounds her gaze wandered over the lacerated edges on both sides. "Nice blade." Karsten turned the smile appearing on his face. "Oh you found it…the bastard didn't destroy it." Xena turned handing it to him. "It's impressive." Karsten grinned slightly. "It was just a normal sword and it was half finished."

He grinned. "Then the werewolf's came and I changed the design…it was made specially for killing them." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Does it work?" Karsten breathed in deeply. "Don't know…never got to test it and after I got bitten that bastard stole it from me." Xena eyed the gleaming weapon. "He hasn't used it there isn't a nick on it."

Demetrius sat down slowly in the chair. "I never saw him use it I always thought that he stole it so he could sell it. A blade like that would be worth for a lot in Athens." Bastiaan looked at the werewolf armour that had been piled up near by after being stripped from the dead werewolf's. "Not to be rude general but why am I here?"

Demetrius looked at the desk taking hold of the scroll close by. "This has king Gregor's seal, and I believe you were sent here to help us fight." Bastiaan stood up sharply. "I was." Demetrius looked at him for a moment. "Frankly I need a captain like you one who's against the enemy. I also need someone who has werewolf blood in them and who the soldiers will obey."

He leaned back slightly. "There's a lot of work to be done as the men views have been very tainted as late." Bastiaan stood up straighter. "I understand general." Demetrius pulled up his hand. "Now go and put on a new set of armour and begin the morning drills." Bastiaan nodded. "Yes sir!" He turned pushing the doors open as he left.

Karsten nodded slowly following him he closed the doors after him. Xena breathed in deeply looking at all the werewolf armour. "Does any of this armour have any engravings on it" Demetrius shook his head. "None...It's all just bland dark coloured plating." Xena turned her gaze looking at severed arm's clawed fingers. "What's that?"

Demetrius looked down slightly. "What's what?" Xena slowly eased up the arm catching sight of the ring on the fourth finger. She slowly eased if free dropping the limb back on the table. She eased the ring up to light looking at its flat plate which was deeply engraved. She narrowed her gaze as she recognised the symbol of the Chinese symbol of the two dragons fighting.

She looked at it for a moment. "This is from China…I've seen this symbol before." Demetrius looked up sharply. "What is it?" Xena looked at the ring. "It belongs to the warlord Jiang Mui Ji." She breathed in deeply. "I never met him in person but I once fought an army of his in China…I killed them all." She eyed the ring. "I heard later that he died in battle."

She shook her head. "Some night skirmish of his, which went wrong." Demetrius put both hands together. "Not so dead then." Xena moved the ring to her lips. "I know he always gave his best warriors rings…just like this one." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Why would a warlord from China come all the way here?"

Xena narrowed her gaze. "Jiang never had any interest in Greece he only cared for ruling China." She breathed in sharply. "Killing whole towns and villages wasn't his style ether. He only liked big game, like threatening regents and taking hostages for Yen." She shook her head. "If this is really him and not an imitator then he's here for a good reason and its something big."

She turned sharply. "Check all the other dead werewolf's they might have rings like this one." Demetrius nodded sharply. "It'll be done." Xena looked down catching sight of another item it was a silver chain with a round red ruby which had a silver circle round it. She picked it up slowly eyeing it. "Was this from the leader as well?"

Demetrius nodded. "It's probably just a trinket." Xena breathed in deeply. "I'll take this and the ring back to room in the tavern. She raised an eyebrow "I need to talk to Gabrielle about this." Demetrius pushed a map scroll aside as he nodded. "I'll see you later." Xena put her hand on her stomach feeling it groan, she needed to get some breakfast.

8

Cassandra looked at the scroll again. "So you and Xena fought the Titans?" Gabrielle smiled slightly. "It was more Xena I just read the scroll that turned them back in to stone." She took another long sip from the tankard. Cassandra looked at the scroll for a moment. "Are you going to write about everything that's happened here?"

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No…" Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "I think people would want to read about it." Gabrielle stood up slowly her gaze turning to the window. "I don't believe they would…people prefer scrolls where Xena slays the monster." She breathed in deeply. "I doubt they'd care for one where the monster is the hero."

"I disagree I'd love to see you write a scroll where you're the hero."

Gabrielle turned slowly watching as Xena came in to view the Warrior Princess was standing in the door way with a plate of food in her hand. She breathed in sharply feeling the nervousness start to overwhelm her. She lowered her gaze trying not to meet her lovers she hadn't even heard the door open or her walk in.

Cassandra stood up sharply placing the scroll down on the bed. "I'll be going, you two probably have things to talk about." She gave Gabrielle a slight smile then nodded as she walked past Xena closing the door behind her. Xena turned locking the door she slowly put her full plate on the table next to Gabrielle's empty one.

Gabrielle breathed in sharply watching as Xena moved closer to her. She looked down trying to concentrate her thoughts, if anything she'd been awful to her from the moment she'd gotten up. She breathed again watching as Xena stopped in front of her, she looked down trying to keep her gaze fixed to floor. "I'm…sorry."

Xena eyed the younger woman in front of her, Gabrielle looked nervous and afraid she could hear the breaking in her voice. She leaned forward slightly gently putting a hand on her lovers arm. Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to stop herself from crying. "I know what Ares said was lie…but I listened anyway."

She put both hands together. "You know what the really pathetic part is? It's that I really believed him." Xena put a hand under the younger woman's chin easing her head up slowly. "It's not your fault…he was just trying to get to you." Gabrielle closed her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't want me anymore…because I'm like this."

Xena leaned forward watching as her lovers gaze finally met hers. "I love you more than anything in this world. The way you are now changes nothing." Gabrielle breathed in sharply feeling her lovers hand move to her waist. "I didn't mean to snap at you…I was afraid. I just can't stand the thought of loosing you."

Xena moved her finger wiping away one of the tears from her lovers face. "There's no need to be sorry." She moved her hand up gently moving it though the long blonde hair. "We can work through this together." Gabrielle breathed in again. "I'm afraid…I hurt people Xena I don't mean to I just do. I broke a man's arm yesterday and today I broke a staff."

She shook her head. "I ripped that other werewolf's arm off last night…I couldn't stop myself." Xena leaned forward feeling herself getting lost in her green eyes. "You just need to learn how to control your strength. I was talking with Demetrius, he said these burst of inhuman strength you're having are permanent but he also said that they can be controlled."

She slowly took Gabrielle's hand feeling her twitch nervously. "Are you afraid that you're going to hurt me?" Gabrielle bit her lip. "Yes, I don't want to hurt you…" Xena watched as she brought up her hand very slowly then shakily put it on her waist. "I know you'd never hurt me." She leaned closer. "Don't be afraid."

She felt the younger man's hand as it moved through her hair. She breathed in as Gabrielle's lips made contact with her own she closed her eyes feeling herself getting lost in the warmth of this kiss. She could feel the need in very movement of her lover's lips she moved hand slowly feeling soft skin under her fingers.

She found herself breathing in sharply as Gabrielle pulled away. She found her self smiling widely. "I love you." Gabrielle eased up her hand running it through the dark hair. "I love you to." Xena took a slow step back sitting her self down on the bed she smiled slightly easing the younger woman towards her. "Come and lie down."

She slowly took her plate watching as Gabrielle laid herself down next to her she pulled over her plate. "Want some?" Gabrielle eyed the food for a moment. "No thanks I already ate." Xena smiled as she lay back feeling Gabrielle wrap her arm around her waist. She smiled slightly running her free hand through the blonde hair.

8

Lycaon narrowed his gaze. "You want me to capture the Warrior Princess for you…why?" Ares slowly sat himself down on the throne ignoring the disgusted gaze from the werewolf king. "Imagine someone who's so powerful more so than any of your commanders." Lycaon snorted aloud. "You want me to capture a human warrior!"

Ares eased up his hand. "Imagine if she was one of you though…imagine how powerful she'd be." He leaned back. "At the moment all you have is a Roman gladiator…who might I add is hiding things from you. Then this general from China who's despite his performance isn't trustworthy. He just wants to overthrow you and rule in your place."

He smiled. "You could just get rid of them both and replace them with the one ultimate warrior who will conquer Greece and the entire world." His grin widened. "I've heard you have the power to make any werewolf do your bidding." He raised a hand. "You can take them back in to there minds to there most violent time and keep them there."

Lycaon lowered his ears. "So if I make this Xena one of us and twist her mind…you'll give me the answer to the riddle that keeps me trapped in this cavern?" Ares nodded slightly. "Then you can bring your war to the world." He folded his arms. "Xena shouldn't be hard to find…you just need to look for the female golden werewolf furred who's with her."

Lycaon turned sharply. "What!" Ares breathed in deeply. "I've heard you hate rebellion…more so when its start up among your own kind." Lycaon growled aloud. "I do, so tell me of this rebel." Ares grunted aloud. "Not much to tell apart her killing one of your best warriors. Iona hasn't told you about this yet has she?"

He folded his arms. "Inside Messene's walls there are now a group of werewolf's who are working with the humans. Thanks to this golden werewolf saving some humans life. She not leading them yet but it's only a matter of time." Lycaon breathed in deeply. "This golden werewolf traitor does she have a name?"

Ares put an arm on the thrones side. "I always refer to her as Xena's irritating blonde but her names Gabrielle." Ares breathed in enjoying the look of anger in the werewolf's king's face. His grin widened. "Their lovers…I've heard that you hate it when humans and werewolf's mix." He pulled back hearing an air spitting roar hit the air.

Lycaon turned sharply. "I'll kill her! Her death will be slow and painful!" Ares stood up slowly. "So long as you kill the golden werewolf then turn and brain wash Xena, I'll keep to my end of deal." Lycaon growled aloud as he eyed the god of war. "It shall be done…you shall have your warrior and the rebel will die for her disobedience."

8

Gabrielle eased up the jewelled necklace turning in between her fingers. "So he had this on him?" Xena grinned slightly as laid her head. "Yes…it was around his neck." Gabrielle looked at the red jewel again. "I never noticed it." Xena smirked as she ran her fingers over lover's waist. "I think you were too focused on other things."

Gabrielle laughed slightly. "Yeah, I was focusing on other things…mostly his eyes." Xena raised an eyebrow. "What was so interesting about his eyes?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I wasn't looking in to a human face…the way I could be sure when he was going to attack me was by his eyes." Xena turned slightly. "I understand."

She leaned over gently kissing the younger woman. "There is something else they found on him." She eased the ring out from under the side of her leather strap. "This was on his fourth finger…it has a crest from China on it." Gabrielle eased the ring out of Xena's hand eyeing it. "China…" Xena smiled slightly. "It belongs to a warlord called Jiang, who I believed to be dead."

She watched as her lover moved the ring between her fingers. "I know in my gut that he's here I just don't know why." Gabrielle eyed the two fighting dragons. "Did you ever meet him in battle?" Xena shook her head. "No, I did kill one of his armies though but that was many seasons ago." Gabrielle handed back the ring watching it glint in the low light.

Xena breathed in deeply. "He's was one of the worst warlords in China, until my army arrived." She narrowed her gaze. "He disappeared in to the mountains after I demolished his army. I heard some time later that he'd been killed." She breathed in sharply. "He must've run in to a werewolf during his failed skirmish."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "He might have been an inch from death but being bitten saved him." Xena moved her hand slightly. "What I can't understand is why he didn't try to take over China after I left." She slowly wrapped her fingers around Gabrielle's hand. "On top of that I don't know why he'd be here of all places."

Gabrielle sighed aloud. "I wish I knew why all these, werewolf's are here." Xena leaned over kissing her gently she smiled feeling her lovers hands move gently move over her waist. "Something big must be drawing them here." She slowly met Gabrielle's green gaze. "Did you feel anything last night?" Gabrielle shook her head.

She eased up her hand looking at it. "I didn't feel anything last night only my own anger." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Is it like a boiling rage or do you feel in control of it?" Gabrielle could feel her lover's fingers moving through her hair. "I feel in control but at the same I don't…I feel like I want to let go but I hold myself back."

She smiled slightly feeling her lovers hands move to shoulder's she felt the fingers move as they began to massage under her neck "I don't want to let go…I see myself turning in to them." Xena leaned down kissing her shoulder. "You could never be one of them." Gabrielle breathed in sharply she was finding Xena's gentle kisses to her shoulders harder to ignore.

She just wanted to sink in to them and get lost in them she felt her hand grip the sheets. She could feel part of the stress of the past days washing away like water. She closed her eyes as she finally gave in to her lovers affections. She could feel her breathing slowing, as the warriors hands moved down her arms.

Xena slowly eased Gabrielle back so she lying against her, she could feel lovers body starting to relax. She could also feel her breathing slowing becoming more steady and deep. She slowly pulled both sides of the halter top down as she moved her fingers feeling for the noted muscles. She felt Gabrielle wince as she found one.

She moved her fingers slowly working on it all the muscles seemed tight in the younger woman's shoulders. She moved her hand feeling the same tight muscles in her lower back. She moved hand slowly working on them, she could see that Gabrielle's eyes were closed. She hoped that her lovers mind was in a more relaxed place.

She moved both hands back up the shoulders moving them in gentle motions. She felt her lovers hands move so they were on her thighs. She could feel Gabrielle moving closer up against her. She eased up a hand slowly turning her lover's head, watching as her eyes slowly opened. She smiled gazing in to them as she captured the younger woman's lips.

8

Cassandra eyed Myles the big muscled man grunted as he carried on moving towards the room. "Look this isn't a good idea there both relaxing!" Myles eased up the scroll in his hand. "This is important! The orders are from the general." Cassandra pulled back slightly. "I understand that the orders are important…I just don't think barging in is a good idea!"

Myles stopped as they came to the door. "Open it!" Cassandra eyed him for a moment. "No why don't you just knock." She folded her arms. "Let me put it to you this way…Xena knows you're the one who put her in tomb." Myles raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Cassandra shrugged slightly. "Last night a lot of things got out in to the open."

Myles grunted aloud. "I was under orders." He eyed her then slammed his fist in to the door. Feeling him self shiver he wasn't looking forward to this, he wasn't sure who he was more scared off. Xena was scary enough but since her partner was now a werewolf it scared him even more. He banged on the door again ignoring the tavern owner's daughter.

He pulled back hearing the door unlock, he breathed in deeply watching as it was flung open and the eyes of the Warrior Princess burned in to him. Xena narrowed her gaze eyeing the man in front of who she recognised instantly. "What is it?" Myles lifted the scroll swallowing. "Important news, the general sent me."

Xena eyed Cassandra who shook her head before walking away. Xena eyed him…he had just interrupted her, why couldn't he have done it at another time and not one when she was busy kissing the woman she loved! She sneered opening the door. "Come in." Myles walking in slowly, he could see the young blonde woman adjusting one of her halter tops shoulders.

She had her back to him and really didn't seem to want to register his presence. He eyed the Warrior Princess who closed the door behind him he grinning slightly. "This is a scroll." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out?" Myles quickly opened the scroll. "We received a message from King Gregor he said he was sending reinforcements and a wagon of supplies to us."

Xena eyed him as she pulled the scroll from his hand. "You got the bird today?" Myles looked up slightly. "Yes…which means they'll be here early in the morning." Myles breathed in deeply. "Demetrius said that you might know how to get the wagon and soldiers through. He said because your friend is the way she is it might help even more."

Xena breathed in sharply. "These people they don't know about the woods do they?" Myles shook his head. "We have sent birds to warn in the past but I don't think any are getting through." Gabrielle turned slowly meeting Xena's gaze, she breathed in deeply she didn't like the sound of this, it would be more dangerous than normal.

Myles lowered his head. "Demetrius wants you both to come and meet with him and the other captains immediately." Xena put a hand through her hair in frustration so much for a relaxed evening before night fall. She watched as Gabrielle stood up slowly turning to face them both. "Please take us to the general."

End Of Part 13

By Silvermoonlight.


	15. The Awakening Of Warriors

_THE AWAKENING OF WARRIORS FROM WITHIN._

Demetrius turned meeting Xena gaze he watched as Gabrielle sat herself down in the chair. His gaze travelled around his best soldiers and captains as well as Kyra who was standing with two other Amazons. "I'm glad you are all here…as you know we have a problem." Xena leaned over the map looking at it. "The wagon will travel along the main road what we have to do is get it before the werewolf's in the forest do."

She breathed in deeply. "The reinforcements will be travelling with it so finding them together is not the issue." Demetrius put a hand on his beard. "The issue is getting past the werewolf's who will attack it, as they have done so many of our other supply wagons." Xena grinned as she looked at the map. "Gabrielle and a few of the others are going to fool them."

Gabrielle sat up sharply eyeing her lover. "I am…how?" Xena turned looking at the pile of werewolf armour she turned grinning at her lover. "Were going to dress you and three others up in that armour so you look like there troops." Gabrielle lowered her gaze her lover plans always worked but the idea of dressing in the armour of a murder didn't thrill her.

Myles grunted aloud. "How is that going to help…I mean they might work out that it's a trick." He put both his hands together. "There's also the problem that our werewolf's don't look like there's they all have lighter coloured fur." He turned meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "No offence but you stick out like a flaming torch in the dark…your fur is lighter than any other werewolf's here."

Xena shook her head. "She doesn't have to worry about her fur…we'll just rub mud in to it and the fur of the others." She eased up her hand. "In the darkness they'll all look just like those elite troops who attacked last night." She raised her hand. "What we have to do is make our werewolf's look like there stealing the wagon."

She eyed the map. "They'll take it and run with it back to the city…while we follow with the new troops. Before the other werewolf's realize what's happened the wagon will be beyond there reach and we'll have made it behind the wall." Demetrius leaned forward. "Myles has a point though what if they realize it's a trick?"

Xena grunted aloud. "They won't…not if we do it properly." Demetrius nodded calmly. "There is the other issue...what if they attack us again, while you're gone?" Xena looked at the map. "You'll have Bastiaan, Alexia and the other werewolf's to guard you." Karsten breathed in deeply. "Please let me lead the werewolf's who are going after the wagon."

Xena looked up sharply. "No." Karsten growled aloud. "Look me give a chance…I could help you wipe out any of those bastards who attack us!" Xena narrowed her gaze. "Gabrielle is going to lead them not you." Karsten eyed Gabrielle for a moment. "Look I appreciate that she's a very good fighter…we've all seen that but that doesn't make her a leader."

He put a hand on his chest. "I fought at Thermopolis." Xena looked at him feeling her anger start to boil. "She led the army that wiped out Julius Caesar and Pompey troops in Greece. She knows how to lead and unlike she's not interested in revenge." Karsten pulled back sharply he eyed Gabrielle who was ignoring him. "You fought Caesar?"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze trying to ignore him she could feel her anger starting to surface. Karsten leaned down pushing the two soldiers aside who tried to stop him. "I bet you didn't lead the army you look more like the type who'd stand on the sidelines watching." Gabrielle turned slowly meeting his gaze she breathed deeply.

Xena moved herself so she was standing over Gabrielle she quickly put her hands on her lovers shoulders. She turned slowly eyeing Karsten. "She led them in to battle." She sneered watching as Karsten stepped back slowly. Demetrius eyed the smith. "Xena's word is final…Gabrielle will lead them while she leads some of our troops in to the forest."

Gabrielle breathed in feeling the fingers move along her shoulders she slowly felt her anger melting away. She breathed in deeply feeling herself relax she found her lovers touch so calming. It just seemed to help wash away her anger which surfaced so quickly now. Xena looked at the Demetrius. "Get some of soldiers and four werewolf's to meet us in the square."

Demetrius nodded calmly he watched as the other captains dispersed. "You know if we pull this off, we'll make those evil beasts look like fools." Xena leaned over gently stroking Gabrielle's hair. "That's what I'm counting on." Demetrius watched as Karsten slammed the doors behind him. "I'm sorry about what he said."

He breathed in deeply. "It won't happen again." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "It's not his fault… he's probably having trouble controlling his anger." Demetrius looked at her. "True but he's always been an angry person." He leaned over. "I just want this plan to works we need the reinforcements and food."

Xena turned her gaze to the window she could see that the sun was setting. "You'll get them both we won't let you down." He turned looking at Kyra who was shaking her head. "I need two of your warriors…and one of the Centaurs." Kyra looked up slowly. "You really think you can both pull this off?" Xena looked at her then to Gabrielle. "Of cause we can."

8

Iona watched the wagon pass by from her position in the trees, she sniffed the air smelling the dirty human stench. Her gaze turned slowly to the two others werewolf's who were watching. "Inform Jiang, that there's another supply wagon passing through." She moved her ear hearing the rumbling of feet her gaze narrowed as she turned slowly.

She smiled widely. "Oh and tell him that we have fifteen new guests." She watched the soldiers march past holding there spears high, they were hours from the fort. She eased up her clawed hand, they'd all be dead by morning and any lucky enough to survive would become new members of the army. She looked down slightly.

Her gaze turned as she watched the massager run in to the forest if she could turn at least five of the soldiers then Lycaon wouldn't know about the elite warriors had screwed up. She could just say they were from the fort and that she'd caught up with them later. She sniffed the air she still hadn't visited the fort to talk to the annoying individual who'd killed the head warrior yet.

She shrugged slightly, it could wait though she had until morning and once this was over and done with she'd work on getting the rebel on there side, which wouldn't be to hard. Lycaon wouldn't even have to worry about anything it would be like there had never been any problems. She grinned watching as the soldiers paused for a moment looking around them for a moment before moving on.

8

Xena stared at the fire for a moment she watched Gabrielle toss her boots with her other clothes in a pile then ease the fur skin around her naked body. She moved the sharpening stone across her sword. "Would you like something to eat?" Gabrielle shook her head looking in to the fire. "No." Xena moved closer. "Does it hurt when you transform?"

Gabrielle eased up her hand looking at it. "Yes." Xena breathed in deeply she wasn't sure was going to happen in the next hour but she wanted to be there. Kyra had mentioned that in her view Gabrielle's transformation looked painful. She breathed in deeply watching as her lover began to fidget very nervously.

She leaned forward putting her sword down and the stone. "Are you alright?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I don't like the waiting." Xena eased her hand up taking Gabrielle's. "I'm going to be right here." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "You don't have to stay and watch this it's not nice." Xena leaned forward. "I'm not leaving you."

Xena looked at her for a long moment before easing her hand up through the younger woman's blonde hair. She moved forward slowly putting her arms around her pulling her closer. "It's going to be alright." She could feel her lover's arms as they wrapped tightly around her. "We'll do this together like we've always done."

Gabrielle smiled slightly she felt her smile suddenly fade as the sudden heat began to burn through her body. Xena felt the sudden shudder from the woman's body her eyed darted as she felt the sudden heat of her skin. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply feeling her eyes close as the pain suddenly kicked in. "Please…let…go Xena."

Xena pulled back sharply watching as her lover doubled over in pain, the next moments seemed to happen so fast as she watched as fur burst through the fair skin. Claws burst through finger nails and hands and feet reshaped turning in to long clawed hands and feet. It was so quick and she could hear every bone crack as the repositioned.

She watched as the tail grew outwards swinging and her lovers face vanished as it turned in to a long muzzle with sharp teeth. The scream of her lover slowly vanished turning in to roars. The long ears moved back as the eyes reopened there pupils growing slightly bigger. The huge mane shook as Gabrielle slowly closed her mouth.

Gabrielle slowly looked down feeling the embarrassment wash over her this was so humiliating. She pulled her knees up trying to readjust to her position so she was on all fours. She watched as her lover stared at her in shock she turned slowly looking at the fire. Xena eyed Gabrielle she could see the humiliation in her eyes with out even the need for words.

She looked down realizing that she probably looked shocked a moment ago. She moved closer easing up her hand. "Gabrielle." The furry head slowly turned looking at her. She eased her hand closer only to see Gabrielle pull back slightly. "I just want to touch you." She smiled slightly watching the green eyes study her.

She moved her hands running them up the long snout and then slowly in to the soft mane. "You're beautiful." Gabrielle felt her gaze widen of all the things she'd expected her lover to say that was the last. She lowered her gaze she couldn't even reply to her it would just sound like her growling. She couldn't even say how much she loved her.

She closed her eyes feeling the hands move over her face again. She slowly eased up a clawed hand putting it very carefully over her lovers. Xena smiled slightly. "I know you can do this." She found herself turning sharply as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She watched as Cassandra walked in slowly followed by her brother.

The brown haired girl smiled for a moment unfazed by Gabrielle, her brother was standing behind her. The young boy looked unnerved by the scene. "There ready in the square…that is to say they have three werewolf's. It's seems though everyone's afraid of putting the mud on them among other things." Xena sighed aloud some how she should've expected this.

She eased herself up slowly putting her sword in its scabbard. Gabrielle eased herself up slowly on to her hind legs, it was sad that people feared werewolf's so much. She watched as Xena folded her arms she could see her annoyance over the situation. Xena breathed in deeply as she looked at Gabrielle. "Come on, we need to get to square."

8

Demetrius eyed the four werewolf's again his gaze drifted to his soldiers who had all backed away. "Look, there not going to hurt you!" He looked at his wife who was in human form. She was looking at the small group trying to think of the best thing to say. Myles eyed Karsten who roared aloud causing everyone to step back. "Karsten!"

He watched as the grey werewolf turned to eye him. "You're not helping matters!" He put a hand on his face this was not going well at all, his men were scared of these werewolf's three of which were soldiers themselves. He could see Bastiaan who was perched on a roof shaking his brown head as his ears went back.

"What's going on here?"

Demetrius turned feeling himself sigh with relief. "Xena I'm so glad you're here." He watched as the Warrior Princess came to a stop in the cleaned square, she ignored the gaze of the crowds who'd gathered. She turned watching as Gabrielle walked slowly forward till she was standing next to her. She eyed the soldiers in annoyance. "What are you people afraid of?"

One of the soldiers stepped forward raising his hand. "They have teeth and claws, if they hurt us we'll become one of them!" Xena narrowed her gaze she could feel her anger boiling up. They didn't have time for this she looked at Gabrielle for a moment. "These werewolf's are on your our side. They want to help us!"

She growled aloud looking at one soldiers. "Bring that mud here." The soldier looked up shakily. "Now!" Xena watched as he pushed the wooden wheel barrow forward which was filled with wet black mud. She watched as Gabrielle lowered herself. "They won't harm you I'll show you." She eased up the mud slapping it on to the side of Gabrielle's face.

She slowly moved her hands working it in she turned eyeing the soldiers as she carried on. "Truth is there more afraid of you since all you show them is fear." She watched as the soldiers slowly moved forward there was a moment of silence before they started to work. She watched as Kyra slowly joined her. "Nice work."

She picked up mud rubbing it in to the golden mane, she could see what ever the issue had been between Xena and Gabrielle it had been resolved. "You've got to love her fur…it's so soft." Xena smiled slightly turning in her direction. "Yeah it is." She turned watching as Demetrius came forward he nodded calmly.

Xena watched the golden fur vanish as she carried on working. "Is any one here a tailor?" Her gaze turned as a woman in a robe slowly and nervously walked out of the crowd. "I am." She looked at her for a moment. "Have you've seen the skirt my friend wears, when she's human?" The woman nodded slowly trying not to step any closer. "Yes…I've seen it."

She put both hands together. "It's brown Hessian with two cuts for leg movement…a common design I've made one before, but it was in black." Xena eased up more mud. "I need you to make one just the same as the one she has." The tailor swallowed. "Well when she's human again…I'll do her measurements."

Xena turned slowly. "It not for when she's human." The tailor eased up her hand trying to ignore the humorous looks she was getting. "Look I make clothes for people not animals." Gabrielle looked up sharply trying to stop her self snarling she felt Xena put a hand on her waist. Xena eyed the tailor. "You know she can understand you perfectly."

She kept her hand in place feeling the muscles under the fur tense. "If she could talk she'd tell you how rude you are." The tailor breathed in deeply. "Wouldn't she prefer a muzzle?" She pulled back as the half mud covered werewolf suddenly roared at her. Xena turned sharply. "Gabrielle!" She watched as the jaws closed.

The incensed look of anger still remained in green eyes though as they looked at the purple robed woman. Kyra grunted aloud eyeing the tailor. "You know even that was a joke I didn't find it funny." Xena sneered slightly. "Apologise!" The tailor breathed in deeply easing out a long measurement thread from her pocket.

She slowly met Xena's gaze. "Sorry that was a bad joke." Xena eyed her. "Not to me to her." The tailor came forward looking in to the werewolf's face. "I'm sorry." She eased out the measuring thread slowly putting it around the furry waist. She pulled the very long thread away moving it down the side of the furry leg. "I don't see why she needs a skirt…I mean its all fur."

Xena eyed her as she put the mud on Gabrielle's waist. "It's the principle." Gabrielle breathed in deeply she really wanted to tell Xena that she didn't care for another skirt in this form. Somehow she knew even if she could talk it would've done no good her lover would've argued about it until she'd finally just given up and gone with it.

She shuffled as the tailor made an awkward measurement. She twisted slightly as Kyra covered the last patch of golden fur up which was on her tail. The Amazon turned grabbing hold of the armour which one of the soldiers had laid close by. Xena watched as the tailor stoop up slowly writing quickly on a peace of scroll with a charcoal stick. "It'll be ready by tomorrow."

Xena eyed her for a moment before easing the ram horned helmet on to Gabrielle's head. Kyra eased on the belt with its long hanging cloth she pulled the leather belt clipping it in to place. Her gaze turned as Xena eased the armoured chest plate in to place tightening its leather straps. She stepped back watching as her husband stepped forward tapping his hoof.

He eased on Argo's rein bringing her forward the warhorse snorted stamping her hoof nervously. Erasmus smirked watching the tailor passed by him cursing to herself, he turned eyeing Gabrielle. "Well I think she'll pass for one of them." Xena put her hand on the helmet adjusting it slightly. "So long as no water gets on her fur it'll work perfectly."

She turned seeing that the other were all ready, the last helmet was being put in place. She took the reins from Erasmus's hand bringing Argo forward, the warhorse pulled back on its reins as Gabrielle moved closer. She eased Argos head down. "It's okay girl, she won't hurt you." Gabrielle rolled her eyes like she'd want to hurt Argo.

She watched as Xena eased herself in to the saddle five other soldiers were doing the same along with an Amazon while a Centaur warrior readied himself. Demetrius stepped forward watching the Warrior Princess ready her reins. "Are you ready?" Xena eyed him watching everyone get in to position. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She turned slightly. "You know what to do if they attack?" Demetrius pulled up the scroll from under his shoulder plate. "I have all your instruction here and my men are setting up the traps right now." He patted her war horse watching as the armoured werewolf's readied themselves. "Good luck." He watched as smiled then gave a slight kick to the horse sending it in to a cantor.

8

Leonidas turned eyeing the soldiers again. "Will you stop with this? There isn't anything in these woods apart from animals." The first soldier eyed the wagon up ahead. "If there's nothing in these woods why have I heard stories about monsters?" Leonidas rolled his eyes. "Please monsters in these woods, that's prosperous."

He raised his sword. "It's only a few more hours to the fort so quit this whining about monsters." He moved forward looking at the wagon driver. "Are you alright?" The wagon driver turned slowly. "I'm fine." He turned slightly. "I hate to say it bit I've heard those stories he's talking about." Leonidas laughed aloud. "Monsters I don't believe in them."

He tapped his spear on the floor. "All stories to scare children." He smirked slightly. "I mean what could they have in these woods Minotaur's?" He laughed again only to stop as he heard a rustle from the bushes behind his men. "Would you guys please quit…" His words left him as he watched a black form stepped out of them.

He squinted catching sight of what looked teeth and a tail, he watched as one of his men raised a torch, only to cry out in panic as he the creature roared. Leonidas saw the flash of teeth and red eyes in the fire light as the burning torch hit the ground. At the creatures furry feet which caused it to take a quick step back.

He swallowed before turning only to see the wagon driver slap the reins in panic causing the horse to go in to a gallop. Not in all his life had he expected this he didn't even believe in monsters and yet here one was standing close to him in all its ugly glory. It was an ugly looking furry animal that resembled something of a wolf but wasn't a wolf.

He turned feeling his panic set in. "Run!" He watched as his men started run away from the creature who remained very still. He wasn't going to even question what he'd seen it wasn't human and it looked very dangerous. He ran faster feeling his boots hit the dirt full force as he tried to catch up to the wagon and his other men who were running after it.

Iona grinned watched as the men run in horror and panic from her. She eased up her clawed hand, they wouldn't get far her other elite troop would be waiting for them up the road. It would be a beautiful blood bath of screaming and carnage, she always loved hearing it. Human were weak and pathetic and they fell so easily.

End Of Part 14

By Silvermoonlight.


	16. The Roaring Thunder

_THE ROARING THUNDER IN THE COLD OF THE NIGHT_

Xena eyed the dark forest again as Argo's moved forward, she turned looking at the other soldiers who had brought there horses to a slow trot. She eased up her hand turning Argo slightly. Her gaze moved slowly to Gabrielle who was walking by her side on all fours, the other werewolf's were following her but seemed to be keeping a distance.

She watched the green eyes move around slightly they were covered a little by the black helmet with its high ram horns and plumes. She was thinking about something it was in her eyes. She moved Argo a little closer so she directly opposite her. "Are you worried?" Gabrielle raised her head slightly turning to look at Xena.

She lowered her gaze slightly she wasn't worried she just didn't like the silence which was all around her. She shook her head hoping that it would look like she was saying no. Xena looked at her for a moment. "Is the quite bothering you?" Gabrielle looked up slowly she watched Argo snort before looking up and nodded calmly.

She turned watching as Karsten came up beside her, she eyed him for a moment. The big werewolf grinned widely as his brown eyes moving under the helmet. "Funny she still talks to you like you're a person, even though your not." Gabrielle looked at him for a moment before moving forward. She lowered her head slightly.

Karsten turned slightly. "You know if this goes wrong you'll be the one they blame…since you're the leader of this pack." He laughed slightly. "You're the alpha so to speak." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Nothing is going to go wrong, Xena's plan will work." Karsten eyed her. "I'm not talking about your girlfriend I'm talking about you."

He leaned slightly closer. "I mean if this does go wrong what are you going to do?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze seeing that the others were getting closer wanting to see this heated exchange. "The best I can do." Karsten laughed aloud. "Really?" Gabrielle turned sharply. "Look what ever problem you have with me it can wait till this is over."

Karsten ignored the ice cold gaze of the Warrior Princess which were suddenly burning in to him. "Actually it can't…your not good enough to be a leader, your weak and you let your enemy live." He didn't get a chance to move as her clawed hand slammed in to his face knocking him back. He stood up on his hind legs trying to shake of the painfully blow.

He found himself breathing in deeply as Xena's sword come within inches of his throat. Xena watched as the werewolf lowered his gaze looking at the weapon. She could hear the silence from the soldiers who were all looking on in surprise. She sneered eyeing him. "I don't know what you're saying Karsten but I know it's making Gabrielle very unhappy."

She eased the sword up to his nose. "My guess is it's probably about her leadership skills, which you don't like because you wanted to be in charge." She flicked the weapon tapping his helmet with it. "But your not in charge and suggest you deal with that." She eased the sword away leaning forward in the saddle. "Now get back in line."

Karsten grunted aloud he slowly walked away sneering at Gabrielle who's eyes narrowed as he walked past. He put a clawed finger up to his nose feeling the coldness of blood. He sneered eyeing her again…she wasn't a leader. How could she ever be a leader she restrained her urges to kill her enemy and watch them suffer?

Xena turned her gaze to Gabrielle who was slowly carried on moving on all fours. She turned seeing that everyone was moving again her gaze turned back to Gabrielle. "What ever he said you know it's not true." Gabrielle turned slightly meeting Xena's gaze she felt everything go still as no words were spoken.

It seemed like a moment where all she could do was just look at her, she found herself turning sharply as cries of panic hit the air breaking the spell. Xena turned easing up her sword. "You all know what to do!" She watched as the soldiers turned along with the Centaur that had the Amazon on his back who was readying her bow.

She turned to Gabrielle only to see her roar in the direction of the other werewolf causing them to come forward. She turned Argo sharply meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "You know what to do make this look good." Gabrielle watched as the men separated going in to the woods on ether side vanishing from sight.

8

Leonidas ran forward only to slow as his men caught sight of the wagon and the driver was coming to a stop. He ran forward coming to a stop next to the large wagon. His other men followed all breathing in painfully trying to catch there breath. "What was that thing?" The driver looked around sharply. "I don't know but we can't stay here!"

His gaze turned as he heard growling from the trees he watched as five black armoured figures the leader wore some kind of plumed ram horned helmet, there fur was all a black in colour and he could see the there eyes flashing. The leader eased up on to his hind legs letting out a roar that caused the others to come forward there teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Leonidas eased up his sword eyeing the leader of the monsters whose green eyes burned in to him. "I'll kill you beast!" He swung the weapon noticing that the leader barely flinched. Its eyes just followed the blade as he swung it again. "I'm warning you!" He breathed in feeling his fear kick in as it came closer its teeth bared.

He cried out as he swung the weapon only for it to be knocked out of his hand, he breathed in horror as the clawed hand came down grabbing him by his throat he was slowly lifted up in to the air. He felt the force as he was suddenly thrown followed by a sharp pain as he hit the ground hard inside the woods.

He got up on to his knees only to be dragged down by a hand. He turned pulling his dagger free turning sharply only to meet the face of a warrior woman who's ice blue eyes met his. He watched as another of his men came crashing through the forest landing close by. He eyed the dark haired warrior woman feeling utter confusion wash over him.

He eased the dagger up. "Who are you people? What in Tarturus is going on?" He looked at the other soldiers standing by the warrior woman who smiled slightly as she put a hand on his lowering his dagger. Xena raised an eyebrow looking at the shaken captain. "It's okay where here to help you." Leonidas pulled up sharply. "Help us how?"

Xena watched as another man landed with a thud close by. "You'll see." She turned as another man hit the ground close by. Leonidas turned looking at her. "Those animals are trying to kill us! Kill them." Xena turned slightly. "Those aren't animals there people and there trying to help save you from being killed by the real monsters out here."

She watched as Gabrielle tossed another man in to the bushes on the other side. "There on our side." Leonidas looked at her angrily. "You're telling these things are on your side?" He looked up sharply. "Was the thing up the road on your side as well?" Xena turned sharply. "No." She watched as the last man was thrown in to the bushes on the opposite side.

Gabrielle eyed the driver who was frozen stiff in fear she eyed one of the werewolf's. "Release the horse." She watched as he did so the animal moved away in fear heading in to Xena's side of the woods. She watched one of the other werewolf's threw the weapons in to the woods in Xena's direction before turning to look at her. "What now?"

Gabrielle eyed Karsten and the other werewolf. "All of you grab hold the wagon!" She watched as they did so getting ready to run. She breathed in deeply watching as Xena signalled to her through the threes. She stopped slowly catching sight of another armoured werewolf who was running on all fours towards them.

Gabrielle eye the werewolf as he stopped then slowly rose up on to his hinds legs. "There you are! Iona is going to be furious if you don't move this wagon back to the camp!" He turned looking at her. "You're in charge here?" Gabrielle looked at him eyeing his many scars. "Yes sir." He growled aloud. "I'm general Eryx I was sent to check up on you."

He eyed her. "Tell me your name." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Chloe." Eryx put a hand on his chin. "When were you turned?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Three nights ago." Eryx grunted aloud. "Well that explains a lot…you're new to this." He turned slowly looking at the terrified wagon driver who was shaking in fear.

He grunted aloud. "Tell me is he alive because of his highness need for live food?" Gabrielle eyed the terrified man. "Yes sir, just how he likes them." She watched the man jumped of the wagon in terror only to be caught by Karsten who held him up by his robes. "I feel this gift of live flesh will please his highness." She breathed in saying that aloud sounded awful.

Eryx looked at her for a moment. "Since your new then you may not have heard." Gabrielle looked up slowly. "Heard what sir?" He leaned forward "Heard the rumour that's floating around about the rebellion that's going on inside the human fort." He breathed in deeply. "Bunch of werewolf's rising up against us or so they say."

He sniggered slightly. "They even say there's a golden werewolf who's leading them all. One of our own is betraying us to help humans…pathetic if you ask me." Gabrielle kept her eyes low. "I agree sir." Karsten looked at Gabrielle for a moment before laughing. "A golden werewolf…well if fur is anything go by then he or she can't be that intelligent."

He listened as the others laughed along he slowly raised his clawed hand. "Bet there a really dumb blonde." Eryx bared his teeth together watching as there laughter died down. He leaned over looking at the leader again. "Where are the guests?" Gabrielle eyed him. "Scattered around…we ate a few of them."

She winced as he hit the back of her helmet. Eryx snarled as he leaned forward meeting her gaze. "You don't eat the soldiers until after you dragged there bodies back to camp! Didn't anyone tell you that in drill practice?" Gabrielle lowered her head submissively. "I'm sorry for my wrong doings…I ask for your pardon sir."

Eryx looked at her for a moment he put a hand on his snout scratching slightly. "I'll let you off this once and only because you're new…you know the pecking order his highness, Iona and Jiang eat first being the leaders." He turned eyeing them. "I will tell Iona that the wagon will be at the camp very soon."

His grin slowly widened as he met her gaze again. "Also don't forget that the ones in human form wont understand what your saying unless their wearing one of the red jewelled necklaces." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I understand sir." He leaned over patting her armoured shoulder. "You'll get the hang of this in due time."

Eryx turned slowly looking at them all. "Oh and if you see any these so called rebels floating around you tell me." Gabrielle watched the others nod. "Yes sir we'll tell you if we see anything." Eryx nodded calmly as he went down on all fours. He ran in the opposite direction then leaped in to the forest disappearing from sight all together.

Xena lowered her Chakram she watched as both the Amazon and Centaur lowered their bows along with the others. The Amazon's grin widened. "It worked I can believe that werewolf fell for it." Xena grinned hearing the slight short growls which had to be laughing. "I knew she could pull it off, that idiot just thought her and others were their troops."

She looked at the Leonidas who was being handed his sword. "My men are going to lead you back to the fort, you'll be safe." Leonidas pulled up his dagger. "Will you explain to me what in Tarturus is going on?!" Xena slapped her hand over his mouth. "Later just follow my soldiers they know the safest way back."

Gabrielle watched as the soldiers on both sides of the road got back on there horses closely followed by the reinforcements who followed them looking confused and unsure. She watched as Karsten put the wagon driver back in his seat, the man looked very confused as he caught sight of the soldiers. She slowly put the harness over her shoulders.

Karsten eased hold of the leather he eyed her for a moment. "Nice work I had no idea you were so good at posing." Gabrielle grabbed the harness. "I've had some practice at it." Xena slowly walked out looking at the wagon driver who slowly raised his hand. "I'll explain later." She watched as the werewolf's took up positions.

She watched as Gabrielle turned to look at her. "You go ahead I'll follow soldiers we'll be behind you. I need to explain things to their captain" She watched her nod the next moments the wagon was pushed full force by all four werewolf's, two were at the front and two at the back. Dust flew up as it was forcefully moved towards the fort.

8

Eryx put his hands behind his back as he caught sight of Iona. "The wagon has been dealt with." Iona eyed him for a moment as she caught sight of her elite troops coming towards her. "What!" Eryx watched as the five troops came to a stop. "Ah there you are did you take the wagon back to the camp like I asked you to?"

He watched as a young male werewolf came forward his ram horn helmet catching the light. "Sir we've only just got here Jiang sent us." Eryx eyed him blinking for a moment before grabbing his helmet and pulling it of his head. "You're not female!" The werewolf eyed him in confusion as he grabbed his helmet back. "No sir I'm not."

Eryx looked at him again. "But if your not them then who were the group who took the wagon?" Iona snarled aloud eyeing the captain. "Some one took the wagon!" Eryx found himself going quite. "There was a group of our best troops up road…I watched them harm all the reinforcements and throw there bodies in to the forest."

He eased up his clawed hand. "They were being led by a young female werewolf she was wearing a horned helmet." Iona found her gaze widening in horror. "A female werewolf…was she gold in colour." She watched the captain lower his head. "No she was black in colour she also looked a little muddy in places…I thought it was just for show."

He felt the pain as Iona's slammed her clawed hand in to his face causing his helmet to fly off. He held his nose feeling cold blood as it began to drip from it. He pulled back as her roar hit the air. Iona felt her gaze narrow. "You idiot!" She raised her clawed hand. "They were the rebel force! They covered themselves in mud and wore our armour so they'd look like us!"

She turned sharply. "There leader did she have green eyes?" Eryx slowly picked up his helmet. "Yes…she did she said her name was Chloe." Iona slapped her clawed hand against her snout. "Damn her to Tarturus!" She felt her knuckles crack. "Her and her bitch of human girlfriend." Eryx looked up nervously. "Was she the golden werewolf?"

Iona eyed him. "Yes she was and you just let her and her rebel group walk out of here with the supply wagon!" Eryx lowered his head. "I'll report back to Jiang…tell him about this." Iona grabbed his arm. "No you won't! I'm going to wait for mornings light then I'm going to pay a visit to the fort." She turned looking at the elite troops. "You're going to take the troops and see if you get my wagon back!"

Eryx eased up his hand eyeing the troops. "You heard her! Move we have to try and get the wagon back." Iona watched as they all sped in to action. She put both clawed hands on her face she couldn't believe this was happening! Jiang would never let this go and when his highness found out she'd be in so much trouble!

She felt her gaze wander she had one chance though if she could bring the rebel over on to there side she could end it all. She snarled aloud she'd have to talk to this rebel leader and try everything in the book to make her switch sides. She looked up at the night sky for a moment before turning and walking deeper in to the forest.

8

Demetrius looked up slowly watching as Bastiaan ears pricked up. The brown werewolf eased him self up on to wall looking over. Demetrius breathed sharply. "You hear something captain?" He watched as he nodded. His found himself turning sharply. "Ready your arrows!" He watched as the men slowly raised there bows.

His gaze slowly travelled back to the road as a rumbling hit the air, he watched as one of his captains leaned on his spear. The man breathed in deeply. "I really hope it's them general." Bastiaan sniffed the air only to stop as a huge wagon crashed out from the woods the two werewolf's at the front came to a stop bringing the wagon to a stand still.

He looked down watching as the one in the horse harness pulled off her horned helmet waving it. His gaze turned as Demetrius turned sharply. Demetrius turned sharply. "Open the doors! Let them in!" He watched as the chariot was pushed aside and the doors eased open. He watched as all four werewolf's dragged the loaded food wagon inside.

He eyed Bastiaan. "Keep watching." He moved down the stairs jumping over the wooden beam meeting the confused gaze of the wagon driver. "Welcome." He grabbed a bucket of water which had been placed close by throwing it. The water hit Gabrielle directly in the face, he stepped back watching as the mud drain began to drip off revealing golden fur.

He pulled back as her roar hit the air, her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at him. "Hey I just wanted to check…" He looked at her for a moment. "Where's Xena?" The golden werewolf shrugged as she pulled of the harness. "Was she behind you?" She nodded shaking slightly before turning to the open doors one of her ears going up.

Xena felt Argo move faster as they burst out of the clearing, all the men where following them. She found herself turning as howls hit the air from the forest behind them. She found herself breathing in deeply as she ran through the already open gates of the city. She stopped Argo turning her warhorse slowly watching as everyone came through.

Demetrius looked at her for a moment he couldn't help but feel surprised by how they'd all made it. "Is that everyone?" He watched as she nodded, his gaze turned as he pulled up his hand. "Close the doors! Close them now!" He found himself breathing sharply as all the soldier slammed the doors shut putting the huge bolt across.

One of werewolf's walked up grabbing the chariot pushing it with all there might with the soldiers so it was back in place. He walked forward smiling at the captain from the reinforcements who was looking shocked. "Welcome to Messene, I'm general Demetrius." Leonidas blinked watching all the soldiers on the wall pulled up there bows again. "What is going on here?"

He eased up both hands. "Xena just told me that you're working with werewolf's." Demetrius laughed slightly. "I know it sounds insane but these werewolf's are friendly and there on our side." Xena eased herself of Argo then slowly walked over to Gabrielle who was pulling off the armour. "You couldn't be safer."

Leonidas raised an eyebrow. "Hang on if your Xena Warrior Princess where's your friend Gabrielle?" He breathed in deeply. "I've always wanted to meet her I read a copy of one of her scrolls in Athens it was very inspiring." Xena turned slowly placing down the armour with the rest of the pile she watched Gabrielle lower her gaze. "She's here."

Leonidas stepped forward. "Is she, can I talk to her?" Xena breathed in deeply. "Yes tomorrow, she can't talk to you now." Leonidas raised an eyebrow. "Is she sick?" Xena turned slowly meeting his gaze. "No she just can't talk." Leonidas smirked. "Has she lost her voice?" Xena watched as Gabrielle met the captain's gaze. "No…"

Leonidas eased up both hands. "Oh come on tell me." Xena breathed in deeply watching as Kyra put some water down, she eased out the wet sponge using it to clean the mud away. "She's standing in front of me." Leonidas narrowed his gaze looking at her then at Gabrielle. "Standing in front of you…" He pulled back sharply as the sudden realization kicked in. "By the gods!"

Xena watched as Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "When she's human again which will be tomorrow you can talk to her." Leonidas walked forward. "What happened? I mean how did she end up this way?" Xena eased up the wet sponge. "Demetrius will fill you in on the story, and I'd be very grateful if you could leave her be she's had a very long night."

Demes nodded calmly. "I understand." He eyed Gabrielle for a moment. "We'll talk soon." He moved away shaking his head in confusion. Kyra watched as the golden fur started to reappear. "You both did it." Xena watched as Gabrielle moved her tail so it could be cleaned. "Yeah we did." Kyra smiled slightly picking up the other sponge. "The supplies will make everyone happy."

End Of Part 15

By Silvermoonlight


	17. The Darkness Of Control

_THE DARKNESS OF CONTROL AND FORCED ALLEGIANCE._

Xena opened her eyes slowly she eased herself up from her position on the rug. She breathed in easing the fur cover over her body, her gaze moved to Gabrielle who was sleeping soundly next to her, once more in her human form. She hadn't wanted to leave her on her own after last night, so she'd moved the bed sheets and pillows on to the floor.

Gabrielle had tried to push her away at first, until she'd given in. Her concern was no doubt being afraid of having a nightmare which would cause her lash out in her sleep. She eased the sheet of rubbing her face while slowly easing the cover over her lover's naked body. It had been late when she'd finally left the wall.

The werewolf's hadn't attacked somehow that hadn't surprised her they where probably in chaos over the missing supply wagon. Or going over in there stupid heads how they'd managed to take it. She come back to find Gabrielle trying to find something, but having no luck, her frustration showing as she tried to open bags only to find she couldn't.

What ever it was she'd told her it could wait till morning and that she needed to sleep. Somehow she'd just given up and laid herself down by the fire before slowly starting to drift off. Xena smiled slightly as she eased herself out from under the covers, she yawned pulling on her nightshirt it wasn't dawn but mid morning.

She walked forward leaning looking out of the window listening as the sound of musical instrument hit the air. There was celebration going on in side the city. Gabrielle opened one eye as the sound of a flute playing hit her ears she groaned pulling the cover of her head. Xena smiled as she walked over kneeling down next to her. "Morning sleepy head."

Gabrielle pulled the cover back slightly. "Where's that music coming from?" Xena turned slightly. "Up the road, I believe there celebrating." Gabrielle eased herself up in to a sitting position. "Wish they weren't so loud." She shook her head slightly. "I can hear the flutes really well." Xena smiled slightly. "I think its good that there celebrating."

She leaned forward gently kissing her. "How's about we both get up and get dressed, I'm interested in hearing about what that werewolf said to you last night." She watched the younger woman nod. Gabrielle turned slightly. "Do you have that red jewelled necklace?" Xena turned slightly. "I'll get it for you, I put in one of the packs."

8

Iona folded her arms as her gaze wandered over the city's gates. She could hear music floating up from inside which disgusted her even more. The elite group had seen the wagon being dragged inside, as well as the soldiers going in. They hadn't attacked though they didn't like the idea of being killed like the last troops which annoyed her even more.

She eased on her helmet this whole issue was going to cause chaos since there was now something that was scaring the army. It disgusted her that one human and her little rebel partner could cause all this. She turned feeling her black cape swinging, she now had no choice but to face this rebel leader and try to bring to there side.

She eased a hand in her pocket pulling out a copy of Roman gladiator's ring, which she gave to her best warriors. Jiang did the same but his symbol was very different to hers. There best turned warrior wore there symbols rings, it was Jiang's idea but she liked it. She looked at the ring all she had to do was get the rebel to pledge her alliance to the king and wear her ring.

She turned slightly Jiang would be here soon and he'd expect her to walk out of that gate with the rebel by her side. She did not want to end up with him laughing at her over failure let alone Lycaon finally finding out about all this. She'd been making excuses so she could avoid confronting him in these last few days…he would be furious if she ignored him again.

She was already terrified of telling him about all this unlike Jiang she couldn't hide her fear from him. When ever she looked in to those glowing red eyes she felt as though they where looking in to her very soul and tearing her apart at the same time. He was not a merciful king ether and he didn't like failure of any kind.

She breathed in adjusting her Roman armour this was easy all she had to do was get on with it. The thought of going in to the human city disgusted her, humans in general disgusted her. She hated remembering the days when she'd been human herself. When she'd been a slave gladiator who'd fought other woman in a small arena.

While men gathered around watched the sceptical they'd laugh and drink wine as she spilt blood in front of them day after day. For so many days she'd watched as money had changed hands and another female was brought forward for her to fight. All had fallen to her sword and every time she would look up pleadingly wanting freedom only to see her master's disgustingly smug smile as he talked to rich men about her next opponent.

Being bitten had the best thing that had ever happened to her, the only thing that made her sad was that she'd killed the werewolf who'd broken in to the Gladiator quarters that dark night six seasons ago killing the other five gladiators who all had different purposes under her master. She was for private shows along with another woman while the men were used in large state arena's.

She knew now the werewolf had been a he and he had saved her from her slavery. His bite had given her the gift which had given her power to kill her master who'd made money out of her ever since she had come of age. She'd killed everyone in his household then set fire to it vineyard, nothing had satisfied her more than to walk away and watch the flames burn in to the night.

All she'd ever known was slavery she'd been sold to him as a child and to know freedom was something she treasured. She had left Rome wanting to know only one thing. Where the gift had came from and what mighty creature had begun it all. She'd never liked Greece or the Greeks for that matter but the myth of Lycaon had driven her here.

She had met Jiang who was searching for the same thing and they had both found the great doors to Lycaon's prison. She would do everything in her will to serve him and wanted to free him from his prison. She knew what a prison felt like and to never know freedom. King Lycaon deserved to walk the earth as the ultimate ruler of mankind.

8

Gabrielle swallowed another spoon full of the porridge as she looked at Demetrius. "He talked about three leaders someone called his highness and two other Jiang and Iona." Xena folded her arms as she looked around Demetrius quarters. "Jiang I've heard of Iona doesn't sound familiar." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Who do you suppose his highness is?"

Xena sat down taking a bite of one of the grapes she shook her head. "It can't be a king…there are no werewolf's who could be kings. It's probably a title." She adjusted her leather boots. "The leader probably calls him self that so he sounds more powerful to his followers." Gabrielle put a hand through her hair as she tabbed her leather boots on the floor. "Maybe he likes the idea of the being the king of all werewolf's like in the story."

Xena turned slightly watching her lover eat another mouth full. "What story?" Gabrielle looked at her. "Apostolos told me about it before he tried to catch me and lock me up. He said that all werewolf's came from King Lycaon, who was turned in to that form after he tried to feed Zeus human flesh." She smiled slightly. "There leader sounds like he wants to be the next werewolf king."

Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Sounds reasonable…what else did this captain tell you?" Gabrielle pushed her plate aside she leaned back smoothing her skirt down. "The jewelled necklace, the one that you found it has magical properties. This being that if people who aren't in werewolf form who put it on they can hear what transformed werewolf's are saying."

Xena turned sharply as she raised the necklace. "This is what you were looking for in the bags last night wasn't it?" Gabrielle nodded. "I wanted to find it so I could make you put it on. I mean if works for human form werewolf's then it might work for people who aren't werewolf's." Xena looked at the red necklace again. "Looks like there leader thought of everything."

Demetrius breathed in deeply. "This leader must be getting one of the gods to help him, if he has his warriors wearing items like that." Xena slowly put the necklace on. "That or there leader knows a lot about gaining magical items." Demetrius turned slightly. "Did they tell you anything about where their camp was?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "No…I didn't ask ether since it might have blown our cover."

Xena put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I mean the camp has to be in those woods and we can find it." Demetrius looked at the map. "Apostolos was never successful in finding it, I believe these werewolf's move there camp constantly. We sent the Amazons to find it many times with very little success." He shook his head. "Part of Apostolos's insane behaviour was due to his lack of success in finding it."

Xena eyed the map again. "I know I can find it." Demetrius folded his arms. "I don't doubt your skill no one does after last night. I'm just afraid that they might catch you." He looked at the map again. "Since they act like animals they'll probably see any prisoner as food." Gabrielle found herself grimacing. "Eating people is disgusting."

She shook her head. "Just because there part animal, it doesn't give them the excuse to be animals." Xena eased herself up sharply she looking out of the window. "The music's stopped." Demetrius narrowed his gaze, may be there just getting ready for another song. Gabrielle turned sharply as an odd feeling took over her.

Demetrius watched as Bastiaan opened the doors full force, the head captain turned sharply. "We have a problem." Demetrius looked up slightly. "What is it?" Bastiaan growled aloud watching as Leonidas came up behind him. "Another werewolf's here from the woods…she say she wants to talk about a treaty."

Demetrius looked up sharply. "Show her in." Bastiaan shook his head. "She won't talk to any of you she made that very clear. She only wants to talk to the golden werewolf." He slowly met Gabrielle's gaze. "She wants to talk to you…" He breathed in deeply. "She also says that if any one tries to interfere she'll call of the talk."

Xena turned sharply. "Is she Greek?" Bastiaan shook his head. "No Roman…looks like some sort of gladiator if the armours anything to go by." He folded his arms. "She also said she didn't want you to get in the way…she doesn't know your name but I get the impression that she hates you." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Most Romans don't like me, her hated doesn't surprise me."

Demetrius put a hand up to his beard. "Fine…we'll leave the room and Gabrielle can talk to her." He looked down slightly. "We might be able use this as an advantage in getting more information." Xena looked up sharply eyeing Bastiaan. "Where is she now?" The captain breathed in deeply. "Where bringing her here…I have three of my men escorting her."

Xena leaned down slightly meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "I won't leave I'll be just outside the door, if anything bad happens you shout for me." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I will…" She turned slightly this was the second time this week she was going to have to face her enemy. She breathed in deeply she hated the sound of this something about it didn't feel right.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Xena feeling the warmth of her body. Xena raised an eyebrow as she put both hands on Gabrielle's knees. "She's probably going to play I few mind games with you just to make you mad. You have to ignore them." She put a hand on hers. "Try and get her to tell you where the camp is."

She eased her self up meeting Demetrius gaze. "Show her in." Bastiaan nodded. "I'll have soldiers posted around the building." He turned walking away, Leonidas nodded as turned to follow him. Xena slowly turned walking away from Gabrielle who slowly placed her staff down close to her. She gave her a wide smile.

8

Iona yanked her arm out of the soldiers grip. "Get of me you pathetic little human!" Her gaze moved as she caught sight of the commander's quarters she could see crowds gathering she could smell werewolf's in among them. She felt her teeth grind together as she caught sight of the warrior woman who was standing out side the main doors with the head general on opposite side.

She walked forward until she was eye level with the dark haired warrior who's ice blue eyes burned in to her there distain showing. She smiled slightly. "What do they call you human?" Xena narrowed her gaze. "Xena." Iona pushed her dark brown hair back. "You smell like you've been with a werewolf recently Xena."

Iona pulled back laughing slightly ignoring the warriors cold look as she walked over to Demetrius. "So do you…" She moved away ignoring the general's hateful gaze. "How unsurprising it is that you both have werewolf lovers." She sneered, eyeing Xena. "You being the weaker species, I suppose you need the protection."

Xena leaned over slightly. "Tell me Roman do you have a name?" The woman sneered at her. "Iona." Xena stood up slightly ignoring the venom in her voice. "That's not a Roman name." Iona growled aloud. "I doubt that matters I was born in Rome." Xena folded her arms as she leaned against the wall. "Gabrielle's waiting for you."

Iona smirked slightly. "Oh so the little rebel leader does have a name after all. Personally I'm getting very tired of the words golden werewolf being uttered by my warriors." She eyed the crowd. "Those who follow her are weak." Demetrius narrowed his gaze. "I really don't care for your opinion. You came here to talk to Gabrielle, now go talk to her."

Iona eased the doors open ignoring the cold looks they both gave her she turned slamming them behind her. She breathed in catching sight of the cleared desk which only had a dagger on it which was sticking out of the table top. Her gaze slowly met that of a young blonde haired woman who was sitting at the table her staff propped up on it.

She looked around her. "You know I'd have thought they'd at least have had a map on the wall…how pathetic." Gabrielle eyed the woman who had brown eyes which had a slight red tint in them. Her hair was a very dark brown which was close to black, which made her tanned skin stand out. She was medium build.

Her arms and legs had many scars on them but the most horrible being the one on her face bellow her eye which looked like it had been made by a dagger. Her armour was that of a gladiator with its long black cape and steel plating on the shoulder and chest which were all engraved with Roman designs. The armour had leather strips which hung over a ripped blue skirt.

Her knee high boots were black leather in the place of sandals which she'd expected to see. She watched as the woman smiled as she slowly sat down in front of her. Iona smiled as she adjusted herself in the chair. "Allow me to introduce myself my names Iona and I know your name is Gabrielle." She slowly met the woman's green eyes. "So you're the werewolf who killed my elite troop's captain."

Gabrielle looked at her as she breathed in deeply. "I didn't kill him…I defeated him in battle." Iona raised an eyebrow. "I see…so you defeated him and Xena killed him…fascinating." She leaned back in the chair putting her feet on the table. "Tell me have you ever killed anyone?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Yes." Iona sighed aloud. "Well that's good to know, it shows you're not completely spineless." She tapped her fingers on the table. "I hate having to break in warriors who've never killed before."

She shook her head. "They have all these pathetic emotional issues…it really annoys me." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together she breathed in trying to turn her expression in to a fake smile. Iona looked at her again. "So you're the leader of this little rebel group who's stole my wagon." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "It's not your wagon it belongs to these people."

She turned slightly. "I'm not there leader ether." Iona laughed slightly. "Please don't pull that crap you are there leader. Even those who don't like you still respect you and won't challenge you. Because they all saw how strong you are in battle…how you have that special something." She eased up her hand. "You're the leader of the pack, so to speak."

Gabrielle turned slightly. "Why are you here?" She met the woman's brown gaze. "I doubt you're here just to talk about me being a rebel leader." Iona smiled slightly. "You're right I am here for reasons other than that…but you being their leader is a very large part off it." She eased up her pouch taking the ring out of it.

8

Xena watched as Demetrius pulled the wooden slot back. "Here it is…Karsten made it. It's a way of watching them, with out them seeing us." Xena looked at the eye hole. "I'm going to watch, I don't trust that Roman one bit." Alexia sat up slightly in her chair. "I don't trust her ether." Demetrius turned smiling at his wife. "What is it about her that bothers you?"

Alexia looked down at her drinking mug. "I don't know what it is but there's something about her that keeps eating at my mind, like she's familiar…but I've never met her before today." She put a hand through her hair. "I just have a horrible feeling about her." Xena sneered as she looked through the eye hole. "So do I."

8

Gabrielle looked at the ring as Iona stood up and placed it in front of her. "What's that?" Iona smiled slightly as she pulled back. "A copy of my Roman ring, I think it'll look good on you." Gabrielle picked the ring up looking at it. "Tell me why would I want to wear your ring?" Iona sat down putting both hands together. "Oh I don't know you could end the war here all together if you put it on."

Gabrielle found herself laughing slightly. "Really?" Iona sneered she hated sarcasm and this young woman's voice was dripping with it. She narrowed her gaze. "Here's my offer, if you pledge your allegiance to me and put on my ring I'll end this war…just like that and you and your warrior girlfriend can come and join my army."

She eased up her hand. "We won't turn her and she'll remain unharmed." She folded her arms as leaned back. "All the little humans will be safe and when our highness rules the world this town will remain untouched." Gabrielle eyed the ring before tossing it on to the table. "Tell me his highness who is he? I'm curious."

Iona folded her arms. "You really aren't in touch with heritage are you? Understandable though, you are after all a repressed rebel who hasn't given in to her true nature yet." She tapped her fingers on the desk. "Our leader is the king of all werewolf's." Gabrielle looked at her. "You mean he's another werewolf who calls himself the king?"

Iona laughed as she leaned forward. "No Gabrielle you misunderstand he is the true king of all werewolf's. King Lycaon who brought our kind in to the world he's the immortal leader." She pushed the ring forward. "You see he dislikes rebellion and believes that all werewolf's should pledge there allegiance to him with out question."

She looked at the ring. "So by putting on my ring you will be pledging your allegiance to him. He will welcome you with open arms and help you understand the true power of this gift you've been given." Her grin widened. "Humans are weak there not strong like you and I. They are there for us to mould and use to our pleasure."

She slowly met Gabrielle's gaze. "So why not join us and stop caring about them, so many like you have fallen because of this weakness for them. They've wasted there lives for lesser beings and never grasped there true purpose." She pushed the ring closer. "Put on this ring and let go of all those foolish notions of helping those weaker than yourself."

Gabrielle slowly picked up the ring looking at it she narrowed her gaze then dropped it watching it land on the table. "No thank you." Iona moved forward grabbing the ring. "You shouldn't refuse Gabrielle…" Gabrielle slowly stood up she slowly turned her back on the Iona. "I just did…I don't believe you ether when you say you'll stop this war, I know you won't."

She turned slightly. "It was one of your people who turned me." She put both hands together. "The one who turned me was an animal…which is why I have no interest in becoming like you." Iona smirked slightly. "I'd reconsider your rebel force is pathetic compared to his highness army. Your not Horn Hind ether, unlike him you don't have masses of loyal troops to send against Lycaon!"

She looked at the ring again. "Last chance Gabrielle." She felt her grin widened. "Frankly I'd love to have you on our side I think you'd be an asset." Gabrielle breathed sharply as she turned to meet her gaze. "I said no and I mean no…I would never join you or your army or serve Lycaon." Iona shook her head. "So sad it is that you choose this path."

She turned pulling her sword from it's scabbard. "Then you'll have to fight me." She twirled the weapon close to the younger woman's face. Gabrielle looked at the blade. "I have nothing to prove to you." Iona raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong are too much of a coward, to face me in battle?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No."

Iona eased up the blades point putting it under her chin. "Prove it…" She smiled slightly. "What's wrong has that bitch of girlfriend of yours softened you up so much that you've lost your nerve?" She laughed slightly. "I'll bet she makes it so you constantly have to restrain your ability." Gabrielle eased her finger up moving the blade out from under her chin. "I choose to restrain my ability she doesn't make me."

She eyed the weapon. "Unlike you I don't get pleasure out of harming those weaker than myself." Iona sneered as she raised the sword. "Tell me do you ever wonder who the werewolf was who made you the way you are?" Gabrielle eyed her for a moment. "Yes." Iona leaned forward this had to hit a nerve. "Well I was that werewolf."

She watched as the blonde swung around. "That's right I made you! I was the one who took a bite out of your shoulder!" She raised her weapon watching the green eyes as they suddenly started to blaze with anger. "So you have two choices you can ether kneel to me or you can fight me!" She smiled evilly. "You blooded my nose with that little staff of yours the last time we met."

She turned grabbing the chair close by. "I want to see what you're really made off. Call it a challenge if you will to see who the stronger leader is." She growled as she threw the chair at the wall close to younger blonde woman. "Come and fight me! Or are you afraid that I might win!" She watched as the blonde woman grabbed her staff.

8

Bastiaan put a hand on his chin. "I don't like this…they've been in there two long." Karsten grunted aloud. "I think the woman is probably trying to seal some sort of deal." Karsten growled aloud. "I don't think they should've let her in." Bastiaan breathed in deeply. "Well I'm sure Gabrielle can handle it." Karsten grunted aloud. "Perhaps…"

Bastiaan looked up sharply as screaming came from inside the building. The next moments turned to chaos as Xena came running out of another door closely followed by Demetrius and his wife. He turned only to watch in shock as the doors were suddenly smashed open by a chair being thrown right through them.

Demetrius pulled up his sword. "Get back! Get back now!" He watched as Bastiaan came forward. "I need you to get the crowds to back off!" Bastiaan looked at him in confusion. "Why?" Demetrius turned sharply. "Just do it! I don't have time to explain!" Bastiaan turned blinking. "You heard the general get back all of you."

Demetrius watched as another chair flew out of the door hitting the ground hard. "I thought she wouldn't snap I mean she was so in control of the situation." Xena eyed the open doors hearing another scream which wasn't Gabrielle's. "Iona wanted this fight, that's why she came here." She looked up easing her sword free.

Her gaze widened in horror as Gabrielle was thrown though the open doors. The young woman slammed in to the ground back first skidding on it before coming to a stop. She still had her staff in her hand as she shook her head trying to clear the slight daze. Iona swung her sword as she walking casually through the open doors.

End Of Part 16

By Silvermoonlight


	18. The Battle Of The Stronger

_THE BATTLE_ _OF THE STRONGER AND WEAKER._

Iona swung her weapon in a circular motion as she walked out in to the open. "You know it might help if you paid attention to my feet rebel." Gabrielle eased herself up slowly she swung her staff keeping her gaze focused on Iona's. She grunted feeling the ache disappear from her back she slowly raised her staff.

Iona smirked oh this was going to be fun. "Funny you actually believe that you have a chance of beating me. Yet you have nothing but a pathetic quarter staff." She swung her sword back as she got closer. "Real warriors use swords…hasn't any one told you that yet?" She snarled as she swung her sword only to watch Gabrielle duck.

Gabrielle felt the pain as the sword hilt came around making contact with her stomach. She pulled back painfully only to feel more pain as hilt slammed in to her face. She stumbled back tasting blood in her mouth she tried to back away only feel pain again as the woman's foot made contact with her leg. The next moments hurt as she hit the ground hard.

Iona watched as Xena moved forward she eased up her sword. "Don't you even think about interfering!" She met the cold ice blue gaze. "Unless that is you want to make the leader of werewolf rebellion look weak." She grinned slightly. "This is a fight between werewolf's not pathetic humans like your self." She watched as the dark haired woman backed away.

Gabrielle pulled herself up painfully she swung her staff only to see the woman dodge it. Iona grinned as she grabbed the staff in mid swing, she grinded her teeth together feeling the sudden burst of strength move through her muscles, the wooden weapon flew backwards hitting the young woman directly in the shoulder.

Iona pulled up the weapon looping it as swung it again she heard the cry of pain as it made contact with Gabrielle's stomach again. She smiled throwing the staff down her gaze fixed on Gabrielle who was groaning in pain. "Pathetic! I believed them when they said that you'd defeated one of my elite captains… but your nothing but a weakling!"

She folded her arms. "You fight with a staff because you're afraid to kill and you have no enhanced strength to speak off." Gabrielle felt the blood as it started to run down her chin she slowly eased her fallen weapon of the floor. She could feel the anger as it start to boil up from deep in side her stomach which felt worse because of the pain.

Kyra eased out her sword her gaze slowly meeting Xena's. "We have to help her!" Xena grabbed the Amazon before she could get closer. "She doesn't need our help." She hated saying that aloud because every inch of her wanted to stop this battle. She could see the rage which was starting to show in Gabrielle's face, her lover was going to explode.

The worst part was than when she did it wasn't going to be nice it would be primal and violent. Her worst thought was Gabrielle letting go because if she did she could kill her opponent. She'd have no choice but to step in and try to stop her, which meant she might have to hurt to just to do so. She breathed in deeply keeping her gaze fixed on her lovers.

Iona felt the sudden agonizing pain as the staff made contact with her face. She stumbled back only to feel it as it hit her across the shoulder she swung her sword watching as the wooden staff slammed in to it. She smiled meeting the enraged green eyes. "Holding back your rage is a weak thing to do, you should let go."

She slammed her sword downwards only for the staff to stop her blow. She laughed as she slammed her fist directly in to the younger woman's face she watched her fall back again. She heard the cry of agonizing pain as she sliced the sword across her upper arm. Gabrielle lowered her gaze watching as red blood started to run down her arm.

Iona swung the sword again watching as it made contact with her opponent's lower leg, the blood started to drip from the wound. "Tell me something." She slammed her knee up hearing the painful cry as it once again made contact with the blonde woman's stomach causing her to double over in pain. "When I took a bite out of your shoulder were you afraid?"

She slammed the sword hilt upwards feeling another burst of strength course though her veins as it hit her opponents mid section. Gabrielle felt her feet leave the floor only to cry out as her back made contact with the empty wagon close by. She hit the floor hard on her front, her head was pounding she could feel blood dripping from her forehead.

She pulled herself up on to her knees she could see her staff which was lying just out of her reach. She shook her head trying to clear the stars as she reached for it. She felt the pain as the leather boot came down on her on spread hand another hand grabbed her hair yanking her head up by it. She slowly met Iona cold gaze.

Iona grinned widely, her gaze moved as Xena pulled the Chakram free. She lowered her gaze meeting Gabrielle's. "So tell me were you afraid?" Gabrielle felt the pain as her hair was yanked harder. "I…wasn't afraid." Iona raised her sword to her throat. "You should've have been I was going to tear you to pieces and to eat you."

She sighed aloud. "The real sad part is your going to loose this fight and your girlfriends going to try to come to rescue." She shook her head. "Whether you live or die here today you'll always be seen as the loser rebel by your group." Iona raised the sword. "Shame really I wanted you to join me." Her sword hand swung downward.

She felt force as Gabrielle suddenly pulled her hand free from under her boot, she found herself stumbling backwards almost loosing her balance. Gabrielle winced painfully as she forced her hair free from Iona's grip. Her gaze turned as the sword slammed in to the wagons wheel where her head had been. Iona found her self screaming as the ringed weapon sliced across her lower arm.

It slammed in to the wagon sending spinsters flying then hit another wall before returning to its owner. She turned meeting Xena gaze as she dropped the handful of long blonde hair. "You just can't leave it alone can you, you bitch!" Her next words were cut of as Gabrielle's air spiting scream hit the air. She turned only to feel the pain as the staff hit her directly in the face.

She found herself pulling back only to be hit again only much harder, which caused pain and stars. She tried to shake them off as she pulled her dagger free from her boot. She swung it watching as it sliced across the woman's hand causing her to drop the staff. Gabrielle felt the force as the Iona slammed in to her she grabbed the woman's hand stopping the dagger before it made contact with her chest.

Iona looked at the dagger feeling her boots push in to the dirt she found that she couldn't force the younger woman back any further. Her brain suddenly went to overdrive as Gabrielle hand started to squeeze hers. The pain was beyond words she watched as the dagger fell from her fingers. Gabrielle heard the crack of bones as her grip tightened.

She ignored Iona's screams as she shoved the woman back watching as she hit the ground full force. She leaned down picking her staff of the floor, her gaze narrowed as Iona painfully got to her knees. She spun her weapon slamming it in to the woman's shoulder before she got to her knees. She moved slowly forward.

Iona turned grabbing her fallen sword she rose only to feel the staff hit her again, she hit the ground feeling the pain all over. The next moments caused panic as the staff went under her neck she was lifted up by it she tried to swing her sword only to feel Gabrielle's knee slam in to her lower back. The pain of the blow and the sickening crack of bone caused her scream.

She tried to grab the staff as it started to squeeze cutting of her oxygen. Gabrielle could feel the woman struggling desperately, her neck was locked in place and couldn't free herself. She squeezed the staff listening to the gagging sounds. "Funny…you think it's a pathetic weapon but when it's choking the life out of you your not so cocky."

She squeezed even tighter. "Let me be very clear with you Iona." She snarled aloud leaning closer to the woman's ear. "I don't care how pathetic you think my rebellion is…I'd rather die helping these people than serve you or king Lycaon." She tightened her grip even more she felt the woman's legs shake.

She could see the sudden fear as it appeared in Iona's eye the woman was desperate to breathe. Xena found herself moving forward Gabrielle had the woman trapped with the staff and was using it to choke her. Gabrielle eyed Iona for a moment she pulled the staff away sharply watching as Iona fall to her knees choking painfully as she started to breathe air again.

Iona turned as she finally managed to regain her breath, her gaze sudden widened in horror. Xena found herself pulling back as the staff made contact with woman's face, it was a sickening blow. Iona's body crumbled as she hit the ground knocked unconscious from the force of the blow which was meant for breaking jaws.

Gabrielle took a step back trying to control her rage that was flowing through her veins. She gripped the staff tighter as she tapped the ground with it trying to control herself. She put a hand up to her face she could feel blood running down her forehead as well as her mouth. She found herself turning as a scream of anger hit the air.

She watching as Bastiaan ran forward he turned sharply grabbing Karsten's sword from its scabbard. The black smith looked horrified as he ran with it towards the fallen figure of Iona. Gabrielle didn't think as she swung the staff watching as it hit his sword hand the next blow knocked him completely off his feet.

Gabrielle watched as the sword hit the floor next to her feet. She swung around turning to face Bastiaan who flipped himself back on to his feet. "What are you doing?" Bastiaan snarled aloud as his gaze fixed on hers. "Trying to kill that bitch! She took my humanity!" Gabrielle felt her grip on her staff tighten. "She took mine as well."

She kept her gaze fixed on his she could see Xena getting closer. "I'm not going to kill her…I'd rather send her limping back to her army in disgrace! It'll hurt her more!" She snarled aloud not breaking her gaze with Bastiaan's. "I won her in battle so it's only right that I get to choose her punishment." Bastiaan felt his fist tighten.

He moved watching Gabrielle move with him. "She should die!" Gabrielle eyed him ignoring the pain in her body. "You want her you can fight me for her!" Bastiaan pulled back slightly. "Now come on Gabrielle you don't want to fight me." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I'll fight any of you, if it means getting my point across!"

She snarled aloud keeping her gaze fixed on his. Bastiaan looked at her for a moment then at Iona he breathed in deeply as he slowly backed away. Gabrielle eyed the others who were completely silent. Xena moved closer Gabrielle was completely rigid with her staff held high watching everyone anxiously.

She stepped over Iona's body as she came up behind Gabrielle she eased up her hand putting it slowly on the staff. She leaned down slightly so she was close to her lover's ear. She kept her voice low and gentle as she spoke "Easy Gabrielle I'm here." She eyed the others for a moment. "It's over just let go of your staff…no ones going to harm you."

She put a hand on her lovers gently moving her fingers against hers. "Your wounded…I need to look at your wounds." She could see the fear in her lovers was more fear of herself. Through out the whole fight she clung to control even the moments when her inhuman strength had surfaced she'd managed to stay in control of it.

Xena moved her hand up on to her lovers shoulder squeezing gently. "Please Gabrielle." She felt the younger woman let go of her staff she eased it free. Gabrielle breathed in feeling herself start to calm, she felt Xena turn her towards the tavern. She could feel the pain all over her body which was making her feel ill.

Demetrius watched the door close as Xena led Gabrielle slowly away. Karsten walked forward picking his sword of the floor. "Well that was interesting." He eyed Iona. "What do you want to do with stupid ugly and unconscious?" Demetrius grunted aloud watching as the crowd slowly began to disperse. "Chain her up!"

He paused. "Then throw her in one of the cells, as soon as Xena's ready she'll deal with her." He eyed Bastiaan whose face reflected his anger. "I would be grateful if you don't do anything like that again." Bastiaan breathed in deeply watching as the big black smith picked up the Roman woman with one hand. "My apologise sir, my anger clouded my judgement."

Karsten laughed. "You know Bastiaan if she had taken you on I think she'd have kicked your ass." Bastiaan snarled slightly. "That's why she's the leader of our group and not you." Karsten looked at his sword he nodded calmly. "Very true." Bastiaan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like her." Karsten flipped his blade. "I've changed my mind I enjoyed watching her kick this evil bitch's ass."

8

Xena eased up the wet cloth putting it against Gabrielle head wound. She picked up the water skin with Christos medicine. "Here drink this." Gabrielle took a long gulp from the water skin only to find her self coughing due its horrible taste. She breathed in feeling the slight sting as Xena washed her leg wound carefully.

She groaned aloud looking around their room. "I guess this is the second time you're stuck cleaning my wounds." Xena smiled slightly as she wiped the last of the blood away, her eyes wandered over the wound as she rubbed some herb paste in to it. "How are you feeling?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Really wish she hadn't hit me so hard my head feels like Zeus's right before Athena jumped out."

Xena moved up wards wiping the blood away from her forehead, she rubbed a little paste gently in to the wound. "You know she's probably going to be in far more pain than you. When she comes around that is." Gabrielle groaned watching as Xena moved to her upper arm wound. "I should've ignored her I'm so stupid…"

She breathed in sharply. "Even if she did make me this way I shouldn't have lost it." She closed her eyes putting her good hand on her head. "I couldn't stop myself." Xena finished cleaning the wound. "Your not stupid Gabrielle, she was for pushing you." Gabrielle winced as the water touched the skin on her hand wound.

She eased Gabrielle's other hand away from her face, kissed it gently. "You stayed in control." Gabrielle lowered her head. "I didn't feel in control I wanted to break her in half." Xena rubbed the paste in to her hand wound. "You didn't break her in half though." She eased herself up. "Open your mouth." Gabrielle looked at her for a moment before doing as she was told.

Xena moved her gaze along the younger woman's teeth she pulled back. "Well your teeth are still in place, there's no damage. The blood was from your own teeth slicing against your gums when she hit you." Gabrielle closed her mouth she felt the cold of the water as the blood under her mouth was cleaned away.

Xena put the wet cloth back in the bowl. "Your all done, those wounds will all be gone tomorrow just like the others." She picked up the water skin again. "Drink some more of this." Gabrielle pulled back. "It tastes awful." Xena smirked. "That means it's good for you." Gabrielle sighed aloud before taking another long drink.

She cringed trying to ignore the foul taste. "Well at least we know who's leading them now." Xena breathed in deeply. "King Lycaon." She put her hand on her chin. "The thing that annoys me about her saying that was the fact that we haven't seen him." She sat herself down next the younger woman. "It just seems a little odd."

Gabrielle leaned against her lover her eyes traced the floor. "Something in my gut tells me that she's not lying and he is here." She put her hand on Xena's. "There just something which I can't put my finger on it feels like I should know it but I don't." Xena's smile widened as she wrapped both arms around her lover. "Maybe it'll come to you in time."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Who's Horn Hind? What kind of a name is that it anyway it doesn't even sound Greek?" Xena put a hand under her chin raising her head. "We can find out…later." She leaned forward capturing the younger woman's lips, she felt Gabrielle body tense for a moment before she settled in to the kiss.

She eased the younger woman back on to the bed as she planted gentle kisses on her neck and shoulders. Gabrielle found herself breathing in faster she couldn't stop the sudden frightened feeling that welled up in the pit of her stomach. She tried to push against her lover only to find that she couldn't move her body of hers.

Xena smiled slightly as she moved her hands gently over the younger woman's body. She stopped slightly feeling her lover's body suddenly tense up, she slowly pulled herself up slightly meeting the younger woman's gaze. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "We can't do this." She lowered her gaze.

Xena raised an eyebrow. "I told you Gabrielle you being this way doesn't bother me." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "It will if I accidentally scratch you or bite you…" Xena leaned closer. "I know you won't." Gabrielle blinked for a moment before looking away. "I'm wounded." She tried to ignore the movement of her lover's hands through her hair.

Xena eyed Gabrielle the younger woman was trying to make excuses now. "I know you are, but we both know…your healing faster than me now." She moved her fingers over forehead wound noticing that her lover didn't flinch in pain. She moved her hand slowly to the arm wound which Gabrielle looked at as she pressed lightly on it. "Does that hurt?"

Gabrielle looked at her arm. "No…none of them hurt." Xena leaned forward she was so close she could hear the younger woman's breathing. "Please don't be afraid." She slowly wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "I just want to be with you…I don't like it when I can't feel your touch." She hated it in truth it made her feel alone.

She narrowed her gaze her lover was retreating from her out of fear of herself, she was terrified of own strength. For the first time in her life she had a strength that was beyond anything she'd ever had and she could really hurt people with it. Strength like that could frighten anyone…she knew that very well from her own experiences.

She felt the younger woman cuddle up closer to her. "I love you Gabrielle." She breathed in feeling Gabrielle's lips gently kissed her neck. She found herself closing her eyes as the younger woman's hands started to move all over her body. She half heard the word I love you as Gabrielle as her moved both her hands through her hair.

She wanted to loose herself in the moment she just wanted to take things slowly and gently. She felt the younger woman's hands through her hair, she didn't want anything other to be her arms and to feel her touch. The woman was her light and the darkness and she'd do anything for her. She smiled feeling Gabrielle's lips meet hers again.

8

Iona opened her eyes slowly the dim lit cell appeared she shook her head groaning. She pulled herself up ignoring the pain in her jaw she eased up her hand catching sight of the thick chains on them. Her gaze travelled around the cell she suddenly felt her anger boil up causing her to scream with all her might.

She stopped turned her gaze to the other cells as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She slowly met the ex general's gaze she grinned as she recognised his face. She folded her arms as she gritted her teeth. "General Apostolos seeing you here just angers me." The general looked up his anger showing.

She leaned forward ignoring the shocked expression of the man in the cell next to him. "Let me guess Xena put you in here." Apostolos growled aloud he hated this woman and seeing her again just made him furious. He preferred to forget about his one night stand with her a summer ago. "Well you've been beaten very badly Iona...Xena's doing right?"

Iona snorted. "No…her blonde bitch did it to me!" She leaned forward. "You're a pathetic human Apostolos." Apostolos turned sharply. "I'm not human anymore! Thanks to your elite guards the deal was that they weren't meant to attack me at all!" Apostolos pulled his hand through the bars ignoring Theodore's terrified expression. "I hate your race your disgusting beasts!"

His gaze met Iona's. "Just like you!" Iona grunted aloud trying to ignore the pain in her head. "Oh please you only hate us because you're jealous of the power we have." She leaned forward seeing the man's weakness. "A power that you now have it would seem." She eased up a chained hand. "Like you say you're not human anymore…so why don't you join us?"

She shrugged. "Since you know no that your mind doesn't change when your form does you could get your own back on Xena." She grinned enjoying the expression on his face. "You made a deal with me a summer ago I spared your life and you for filled my request…after which I ensure your safety. You'd live despite the war."

She eased up her finger spinning it. "It would've happened if Xena hadn't put you in here and disgraced you. She made you look like a fool to everyone and mocked your general colours. " She eased the Roman copy of the ring out of her pouch she could see the interest in her offer. The man had been border line psycho when they'd met.

She smiled the chances were that he had cracked now his transformation in a monster had probably been the final straw. He also liked power and he liked being in command. That was the reason that she had speared him that day. One thing she'd always loved was the fire and passion of strong men who wanted to rule.

She'd loved it in Rome and she loved it now, the only reason she had never been able to bring Apostolos over to her side was his hated of werewolf's. Now it was different now he had a weakness and now he might crumble to her whim. "Think about it, think about how quickly you could kill her." She flicked the ring over watching as it landed in front of him.

She smiled evilly watching as he picked it up looking at it. "Gabrielle refused this gift of Lycaon…she wasn't worthy of it, but you are. You could bring order to the world, imagine ruling it. It makes being a pathetic human general seem so pitiful." Theodore turned eyeing Apostolos. "General! You aren't seriously going to listen to her…she's the enemy!"

Apostolos turned sharply. "Quite!" Theodore pulled back in fright he watched the general transform the night before in his grey and white werewolf form. He'd done nothing but shake the bars trying to free himself he been full of rage and anger. This anger hadn't subsided even when he turned back and he had felt that something had gone wrong mentally with the general.

He hadn't been himself and he had seemed out of sorts. "General please she's what we've been fighting! Her kind has brought suffering to the innocent people here! Please sir I'm begging you, you should not to listen to this bitch." Apostolos snarled as he looked at the ring then at Iona. "I assume you want Gabrielle not Xena."

Iona leaned closer to the bars. "I want both but I'm more for killing Gabrielle." She raised her hand wincing in pain as she looked at her broken fingers. "Xena would be all yours." Apostolos smile widened as he slowly eased the ring on to his forth finger. He grinned as he met her gaze. "I like the sound of that…I'd serve you to see her die."

Iona put a hand on her chin, oh how easy he was to toy with. Due to his slightly psychotic state something in his head had snapped during his turning and all his worst traits had taken over. His need for power and violence and the deep need for revenge had completely drowned his moral mind. He didn't even care that she was in fact his enemy.

She loved it when werewolf's turned this way they made the fiercest warriors and they were loyal. Apostolos pulled up slightly ignoring Theodore's panicked look. "So Iona, you wouldn't happen to know how to get me out this cage." Iona grinned trying to ignore the pain in her pelvis. "Don't worry I'll get us out of these cages."

End Of Part 17

By Silvermoonlight


	19. The Dark And Glorious

_THE DARK AND GLORIOUS._

Xena pushed her hair back as she walked beside Demetrius. Gabrielle was asleep on the bed the younger woman had fallen asleep in her arms. She'd just given in to all the kisses and gentle caresses. She'd slowly started to doze of maybe it was her wounds or maybe exhaustion from fighting, ether way she had given in to her dreams.

She felt it best to leave her in peace she needed the sleep since she wasn't getting much at night anymore. She breathed in sharply feeling slightly uncertain about her next question. "You know you and…" She gritted her teeth trying to find the right words. "Have you…you know." She groaned she was no good at this.

Demetrius laughed as he suddenly realized where the warrior was coming from. "Yes we have and I'm not fury and growing teeth." He put a hand through his beard. "Only getting bitten or wounded by claws does that." He shrugged. "Scratching and biting is of the list though." He opened the prison door raising his eyebrow in amusement at how out of sorts the Warrior Princess looked.

The woman obviously didn't normally talk about her love life to anyone and doing so had made her a little embarrassed. He shook his head as they walked in to the prison. "I had Bastiaan put Iona in here. She's locked up tight." His gaze moved as he saw Theodore bang the bars with his hand his terrified gaze on the general and Iona.

He walked up to the red haired man. "Well have you made up your mind Theodore?" The red haired man looked at the general who was smiling evilly. "I want out of here! Apostolos has lost his mind!" Demetrius sighed aloud. "He lost his mind a long time ago." Theodore banged the bars harder. "I pledge my loyalty to you and Xena!"

He looked at the dark haired woman with desperation in his eyes. "I'll do anything you wish of me…I'll won't harm Gabrielle. Please I'm begging you I want out of this place." Xena walked forward eyeing the terrified man something had scared him witless. She eyed him for a moment before unlocking the door. "You can leave…report to Bastiaan he's your head captain."

Theodore ran out of the cell he lowered his head. "Thank you." He eyed Apostolos. "That mans insane he's a turn coat and he wants to work with the enemy." Demetrius eyed him for a moment. "Get moving Theodore!" He watched as the man nodded shakily before running out of the prison. His gaze moved back as Xena locked the empty cell.

Her gaze moved to Iona who was grinning, she moved forward opening the cell the woman smirked as she looked up. "I'm surprised you're awake." Iona laughed slightly. "I'm a werewolf Xena…unlike humans I don't suffer so much from the after effects of being beaten up." She slowly met her gaze. "I thought being with that blonde bitch of yours you'd know that by now."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "It's a shame she didn't break your jaw." Iona laughed aloud. "Well she broke all my fingers on one hand and a bone in my pelvis…good part is by morning they'll all be healed." Xena leaned down she grinned. "Tell me did my Chakram hurt when you got it thrown in your face that night?"

Iona snarled aloud. "Yes it did as a matter of fact." Xena eyed the wound on the woman's face. "Bet you never saw that coming did you? I see that unlike all your other wounds it didn't heal and you've got a scar." Her evil grin widened. "Next time I won't miss…" She grabbed the gladiator by her armoured front pulling her up harshly.

She slammed her fist full force in to the woman's face she watched as the woman hit the floor in pain. Iona slowly got up only to be hit again with more force she breathed in wincing in pain. Xena watched as blood began to drip down the woman's chin as she slowly got to her knees. "That's for taking away Gabrielle's humanity."

Iona pulled herself up painfully she wiped the blood away with her good hand. "You hit as hard as she does…" She spat some of blood from her mouth out watching as the dark haired woman pulled back the anger burning in her ice blue eyes. "What do you want? I'm sure your not here just to take out your anger on me over your girlfriend."

Xena leaned forward. "You're working with Jiang, aren't you?" Iona snorted aloud. "That mans Chinese philosophy bores me. Lines like nothing being as soft as water, yet who can withstand the raging flood confuse me." She grunted aloud. "Back to your original question though, yes I'm working with Jiang, and despite that he dislikes me he'll come to rescue."

Xena eyed her. "I doubt he will." Iona snarled aloud. "Yes he will he won't let me rot in this human cage." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Where's your army's camp?" Iona laughed slightly. "Oh please you don't seriously think I'd answer that question do you?" She sneered meeting the woman's ice blue gaze again. "I'd rather die then tell you anything!"

Xena pulled herself up slightly, every bone in body wanted to put the pinch on the disgusting woman in front of her. Somehow she had the feeling that the bitch would die before she blurted out anything. The pinch wouldn't make much difference and since her last affair with the horde she'd promised herself not to torture prisoners of war.

She never wanted to see the look of horror and fear in Gabrielle's eyes again ether. She shook of her thoughts grinned slightly. "I'll find your camp Iona and when I do I'll get rid of your pathetic scumbag of an army and your king." Iona pulled herself up harshly only to be shoved back Demetrius who was by her side. Iona hit the cells floor hard. "You won't find it!"

Xena moved back slowly watching as Demetrius followed her. He rose an eyebrow watching as she locked the cell. "You're not going to put the pinch on her?" Xena eyed him for a moment checking the cell was locked. "No." Demetrius slowly followed her as she opened the main door to cells. "We need that information!"

Xena slammed the door shut turning to face him. "I'm not going to torture her!" She watched as he stepped back. "I don't need her anyway Gabrielle can find that camp." Demetrius raised his hand. "I know you have faith in her but no ones found that camp! We've tried!" Xena turned sharply. "No one human has ever found that camp…she's not human."

She snarled aloud. "She helped bring home the wagon she can do this!" She took a step back. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to show your soldiers how to make bottle bombs." She pulled away ignoring the angry look on Demetrius face she had a lot to do and she needed to get it done before the sun set over the city.

8

Gabrielle walked forward her gaze drifting across the city which wasn't the Messene she knew. Its huge fort walls were standing up only half built and incomplete. Her gaze shifted to the fires all around her which blazed upwards in to the night's sky. She could see people screaming as they ran past her while soldiers ran forward there weapons rising.

She stopped slowly turning watching as the weak wooden doors behind her were suddenly hit by something huge. She could see the fear in the soldier's faces as they pulled up there shields. The huge thing hit the doors again this time forcing them of there huge hinges. The cries of panic terror echoed around her as the final kick smashed both doors wide open.

She felt her heart stop as a huge black clawed hands appeared along with a set of glowing red eyes. The huge mouth with its crooked teeth opened as the large black head with long ripped ears came in to view. It huge black body was covered by dark armour with weaving red pattern and huge shoulder spikes which gleamed in the night.

An elaborate hanging cloth hung down which had hanging leather tassels. It was a hideous nine toot tall nightmare, its huge claws shone in the moonlight. While it ugly scared face and body showed the many battles it had been in. its huge tail swung as it smiled enjoying the chaos for a moment before pulled back it head as its roar hit the air.

The ground seemed to shake as hundreds of armoured werewolf's ran through the broken doors as it stepped through. Flaming arrows flew through the air as the werewolf's warriors dressed in the same armour to that she'd seen came forward. The air was filled with screams and cries as the two armies collided.

Her gaze widened as the battle around her waged blood and guts hit the ground as the dark army tour through the human one. The huge werewolf lifted his head a horrible mocking laugh hitting the air. His red eyed showing pleasure and enjoyment. She watched as his gaze suddenly travelled upwards.

She found herself turning watching as a small black furred werewolf appeared on the building behind the army. His brown eyes moved as his white and blue patterned armour gleaming in the night. His helmet's large weaving antlers seemed to only empower his being more as he raised himself on to his hind legs.

His hands easing up a huge horn with two other horns fixed in to it, the leather strap huge down as he raised it to his mouth. Its sound hit the air causing sudden horror and commotion among the dark army. All at once the city seemed to rumble again as hundreds more werewolf's appeared from the openings in the ground.

Five slightly larger werewolf's dressed in armour roared as they ran towards the dark army while the hundreds from the rebel army followed them. Both armies seemed to collide all at once causing the broken human army to try and retreat. The horn sounded again only enraging the rebel werewolf army more as they fought on.

Her gaze turned as everything seemed to wash away and fade like water it all went quite before a huge cave reappeared around her. She found herself staring in surprise. The white armoured werewolf and the other five slightly larger werewolf's were running away from her. She turned realizing that it the huge nine foot werewolf who was chasing them.

She followed them watching as the huge black werewolf suddenly spoke. "You dare defy me! You are my sons!" The five eight foot werewolf's ignored him as they carried on running towards the huge metal doors. His gaze turned the last one in his white armour. "You disgust me Horn Hind! You betrayed your own kind for the love of humans!"

The white armoured warrior snarled flexing his muscles. "I fight for my freedom and that of my kind! We are nothing but slaves as long as you rule!" One of the sons turned as the others opened the huge doors. "Your lust for death and destruction has made us monsters!" He pulled up his bloody clawed hand. "Your rule ends today!"

The huge werewolf laughed as they all ran through the door. "You can't kill me my son I am immortal! You're only mortal yourself!" His huge clawed hand scrapped against the rock as he came forward his huge teeth grinding together. "You will die like so many other have!" His last son moved through the door. "You're wrong."

The huge werewolf's red eyes narrowed as he eyed his son in confusion. His sons blue eyes gleamed as he pulled his hands up to the doors. "Athena was very kind she built this prison just for you king Lycaon." Gabrielle watched as the doors started to close the blue eyed brown furred werewolf smiled. "You will never break its riddle."

He roared aloud. "No matter how strong you become you'll never be able to the break its locks ether. You'll be here trapped in here for as long as your immortal lasts!" The huge werewolf's horror showed as he the huge metal doors suddenly slammed shut there enchanted bolts sliding across and locking in procession.

Gabrielle found the images once again shifting and fading as the view to the outside of the Lycaon's cavern came in to view. The huge waterfall smashed down close to its rocky mountain's side. She could see the huge bridge that led across to it which hadn't been made by human hand. The cavern which was deep in the mountain side was cut off from the main woodland the bridge being the only way to get to it.

Her vision seemed to bur and fade once more she could hear someone calling her name and shaking her. She found her eyes suddenly snapping open as she pulled herself up sharply from the bed. She grabbing who ever it was who was shaking her almost in panic. It took her a moment to bring herself to her senses.

She turned slowly meeting her lover's gaze she let go of the upper arm feeling her self recoil nervously. "Sorry…" Xena eased up her hand running it through her lover's long hair. "It's okay." She looked up slightly. "Bad dream?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No…and yes, I don't think it was a dream as such."

She turned slightly. "Seemed like a vision of the past." She shook her head easing herself up in to a standing position. "Maybe it was nothing." Xena slowly wrapped her arms around the younger woman she found herself nuzzling her blonde hair. "Your dream visions have always been something important. What did you see?"

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I saw the city…not the city the way it is now but in the past. There was a war here." Xena kissed her gently. "Who was fighting who?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "There were two werewolf armies…Lycaon's dark army and what looked like a rebel army and the human army who were helping them."

She felt her lovers arms tighten. "The rebel army was being led by Lycaon's five sons and Horn Hind. "She shook her head. "It started getting really fuzzy, but I saw that the rebel army used the tunnels under the city to stage there attack against Lycaon's troops. I don't know if they won, but Lycaon wasn't ready for the attack."

She breathed in deeply. "The vision suddenly moved and I was inside this godly made cavern." She found her gaze drifting to the window. "I saw Horn Hind and Lycaon's five sons all working together. They trapped Lycaon in side it, he can't escape from it unless he answers some riddle." She shook her head. "I saw were the cavern is but I have no idea how to get there."

Xena pulled away slightly. "Lycaon must be still trapped there…it would explain why he hasn't made an appearance." She felt the younger woman lay her head under her neck. "It also explains why Iona and Jiang are here…there both power hungry. The werewolf king can give them the power they both grave, so desperately."

She eased Gabrielle's head up meeting her lips she found herself cursing inwardly as a knock sounded on the door. She felt Gabrielle pull away from this kiss which caused her breath in sharply. "Come in its open!" Her gaze drifted as the tailor walked in she felt Gabrielle step back. The tailor looked at them both for a moment before raising a large brown skirt. "It's finished."

Gabrielle eyed the woman's design it was pretty much identical to the one she had with the exception of the size. Xena folded her arms. "How much?" The tailor grins widened. "Six dinars." Gabrielle found herself snarling aloud. "Oh please in Athens it would be half that!" The tailor eyed her. "Yeah but in Athens they don't have to make clothes for oversized dogs."

Gabrielle snorted aloud. "Seriously…I'm thinking about eating you." Xena watched as the woman backed away in horror. She folded her arms. "She doesn't mean that." She narrowed her gaze. "She's right though." The tailor rolled her eyes. "No she isn't!" Gabrielle walked up to the woman. "Yes I am! That's worth three dinars."

The tailor eyed her pulling away the skirt before she could take it. "Four!" Gabrielle sniffed the air. "Three! Seriously you should stop drinking port its makes you smell awful." The older woman looked at her in disgust. "I've not been drinking!" Gabrielle grabbed the skirt before she could react. "You know denial is a bad thing, you should work on that along with your manners."

Xena found her self trying hard to smile at her lovers remark, she breathed in walking up the shocked woman. "You get two." She grabbed the woman's hand putting them in. She could smell the port faintly. "You loose one for the rude remarks." She let go of the woman's hand. "She's right you appear to have a drinking problem I'd work on that."

The tailor snorted in anger as she walked out slamming the door behind her. She turned watching as Gabrielle raised the skirt getting better look at it. "I think it will look good on you." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "It's very nice." She looked at the skirt again. "Guess I'll stand out even more in the crowd now."

Xena slowly walked up putting her arm around her. "We should visit the general you can tell him everything that you saw." She kissed the young woman's head. "Then you can come and help me, everyone's working on better traps just in case the other werewolf army comes back." Gabrielle watched as the door was eased open she smiled following her lover.

8

Iona smiled as she eased up the small thin dagger which she'd pulled free from the general waist. She turned her gaze to Apostolos. "Human are such fools they never see the whole picture." Apostolos grinned eyeing the dagger. "So we can get out of here now." Iona smiled putting the dagger in a hiding place. "Yes but not now."

She smiled slightly. "Jiang will probably arrive later on…I would rather break out of here when I transform we'll both be harder to stop." Apostolos put a hand on his beard. "Yes…yes we will be my men are no good at fighting werewolf's they die." Iona's grin widened. "A couple of your men dieing is a small price to pay for freedom."

Apostolos nodded as he shook the bars. "Then we have to wait until the sun goes down. How will you know when it does go down? I mean there are no light in these cages." Iona folded her arms. "I always know when the sun goes down." She shrugged slightly. "Who knows you might get your chance to kill Xena."

8

Lycaon splashed the water with his hand angrily the pool was a miner gift from Ares, allowing him to see things. Although he could only see what they were doing and couldn't hear them speaking. It was a mini window in to the world that he hadn't seen in many summers. "Get that idiot back tonight! Her failure has been disgraceful!"

Jiang looked up sharply. "Great Emperor I apologise for this mess up…I asked her to go and see the rebel leader." Lycaon watched the image of the prison cell fade as he sat himself down on his throne with its huge side horns and human skulls. "Yes you did but I doubt her being beaten up by the rebel leader was your fault."

He eyed the Chinese warlord. "I want to know everything that's happening from now on! You will not hide anything from me if you do I will kill you myself." He watched warlord backed away the man lowered his head. "Emperor I wish only serve you. You are the being from which all werewolf's were born from." Lycaon gaze narrowed.

He didn't trust the Chinese warlord but then he'd never trusted Iona they both had very different motives which the god of war had brought up. Saying that though he needed them both, he had no eyes or ears in outside world and they worked well together. He now had a huge army thanks to them the only issue was that it was stationary at present.

He put a hand on his chin as he pulled the bowl over. "This Xena have you ever met her?" He watched as the image of the human warrior appeared he narrowed his gaze seeing the young blonde woman walking beside her. Jiang turned sharply. "Xena! Oh yes I know Xena she killed one of my armies in China."

Lycaon looked up sharply. "Really tell me more." Jiang adjusted his robe. "She's a great warrior born here in Greece she was one of the greatest warlords at one point. They even gave her the title destroyer of nations." Lycaon eyed the dark haired woman who was leaning over the blonde. "What happened to stop her being like us?"

Jiang shrugged his shoulder. "She met Hercules and turned it around. Some girl also came in to her life…don't know her name." Lycaon found himself grinning as he looked at the image in front of him. "Gabrielle…" Jiang turned slightly. "Excuse me?" Lycaon's eyes never left the image. "That's the rebel leader's name, Xena's lover the girl you're referring to."

He put his clawed finger in to the image drawing a circle around both faces in a looping motion. "Tell me one other thing did Ares himself ever have a relationship with this Xena." Jiang stroked his thin beard. "He was rumoured to in the days when she was a warlord…she was his favourite and I've heard that he would like to have her back on his side."

Lycaon snorted aloud. "It sounds like Ares has picked up a pitiful and unhealthy obsession with this woman. Zeus is just as pathetic expect he always gets the woman of his choosing using dirty tactics." He narrowed his gaze. "I don't see why I should have turn his pathetic obsession. I'd rather kill Gabrielle before she becomes another Horn Hind!"

Jiang turned slowly. "Great Emperor being frank I don't think Ares will deliver on his promise of your freedom." He looked in to the glowing red eyes. "He has been known to break promises." Lycaon pulled his ears back he didn't want to admit it but the Chinese warlord was right. He hated Zeus and he didn't trust his son ether.

He tapped a clawed hand looking at Xena and Gabrielle again, he grunted in thought. Something about the god of wars plan didn't seem right it seemed like a ruse for something else. He narrowed his gaze. He wanted the rebel leader dead at all costs and he wanted to do it personally. He sat back he was going to have to wait she would come to him in time.

End Of Part 18

By Silvermoonlight


	20. The Ancient And Forgotten

_THE ANCIENT AND FORGOTTEN_

Demetrius pulled up the map looking at it again, his gaze travelled as he watched the Bastiaan pull up a huge log trap with three other men. He grunted aloud looking at the map again he wasn't really sure Gabrielle's dream but he was going to check it out anyway. The young woman was thoughtful she wouldn't lie about something like this.

He turned watching as his wife put a goblet of water down next to him, he smiled slightly. "Thank you sweetheart." Alexia sat down next to her husband he'd been a dark mood since getting back from prison. "What are looking for?" Demetrius eyed the map again. "A cavern in the rocky mountain side, that's very close to a huge waterfall."

He put his finger on the map. "It has a bridge close to the waterfall." Alexia sat down next to him looking at the map. "There is no cavern only an old abandoned temple to Athena. People say it's haunted." Demetrius pulled up the map sharply. "Wait a second what if that temple has the cavern opening in side it, hidden from view somehow."

Alexia raised an eyebrow. "It's possible." Demetrius paused before turning slightly. "Isn't there also an abounded town some way from that mountain?" Alexia nodded. "Everyone's afraid of that place as well, it was once owned by a king who made a deal with Hera but died in battle. His death angered her as she never got her end of the bargain."

She breathed in deeply. "She cursed everyone in the city…they say they the place is full of ghosts, walking dead and Dryads." Demetrius looked at his wife for a long moment. "Wonderful…we have an army of evil werewolf's out to eat us and now this." Alexia put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? You've been in a dark mood since this morning."

Demetrius slowly drew a red circle on the area of the map in ink. "I've had a bad morning…we went to speak to that Roman woman. I wanted Xena to force the information out of her about where the dark army's camp is but she didn't." Alexia looked at him for a moment. "Just because Apostolos forced information out of people doesn't mean you and Xena should."

She stood up slightly. "Apostolos was cruel to everyone we were his prisoners of war. You shouldn't do what Apostolos did. You'll become no better than he was if you do." Demetrius sighed aloud. "I know that…I just want that information so much." Alexia turned slightly. "Do you think she would've told you what you needed to know?"

Demetrius shook his head in annoyance. "No…probably not." Alexia sat down next to him she slowly ran her fingers over his chest plate. "Then I guess it was better that you didn't harm her to get that information." Demetrius slowly took her hand he felt himself smile. "I guess your right." He breathed in deeply. "I guess I'm just too impatient I want everyone to be free from the suffering of this war."

Alexia slowly met his gaze. "We will be free of this war…and who knows in time someone might find a cure so all those who've been changed by force will be able to regain their humanity." Demetrius slowly eased up her hand kissing her fingers. "You know I'll do everything I can to make it so." Alexia smiled slightly. "I know you will."

8

Gabrielle watched as Leonidas and another man struggled as they tried to overturn the wagon. Her gaze slowly fell on them both as they pushed with all their might, she watched the wagon grinded as it slowly moved but didn't tip over. She put staff against the wall as she slowly walked over to them. "Please let me help you."

Leonidas looked up he grinned slightly. "Thanks we could use a hand." He moved out of the way giving her place so she could help them. Gabrielle eased her hands under the wagon. "I'll pull it up you push it over." Leonidas eyed her. "You think you can do this? I thought your inhuman strength was limited during day light hours? "

Gabrielle took a deep breath. "I can do it…"She felt herself tense as the soldiers both looked up. "On three." Leonidas grinned. "Three!" Gabrielle felt ever muscle tense as she began pull upwards, the pain started to set in as she tensed she looked at the wagon which wasn't moving. She closed her eyes trying harder to focus.

She heard the slight creak as the wagon started to lift upward. She opened her eyes watching as the right side wheels lifted fully off the ground her gaze turned to the shocked captain who was just staring at her. "Push it over…" She watched him snap out of his daze and push against the wagon she felt the weight leave her hands as it began to tip.

She found herself stepping back with the others as it crashed to ground on its side. She breathed trying to catch her breath. "Xena wants you to put holes in it…for the arrow trap." Leonidas folded his arms. "Seriously I wish I had your strength." Gabrielle looked up at him sharply. "No you don't you wouldn't like what comes with it."

She looked down slightly. "You loose your humanity and have to look at a face and body that's not your own when the darkness comes." She shook her head. "The only things that still yours are your eyes…and even there not completely human." She turned fully to face him. "You don't want this…believe me."

Leonidas looked at her for a long moment before putting a hand on his chin. "You can do great good in that form…you already have from what I've heard and seen." He smiled slightly. "The people in this city are grateful that you and Xena are here." Gabrielle gave him a small smile. "You're very kind…thank you" Leonidas nodded. "Your welcome."

"There you are."

Gabrielle found herself almost jumping as Xena's arm went around her waist. She breathed in deeply. "You scared me I didn't hear you." Xena smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "I see the good hearing is a little off." Gabrielle shrugged slightly. "I got hit a lot in the head today…that's probably why it's slightly off."

Her gaze moved to the bottle in Xena's other hand. "What's that?" Xena raised the bottle. "Oh this is that really awful stuff Apostolos gave you. I've made up quite a few bottles." Gabrielle cringed. "You know you have to drink that stuff for it to have an effect." Xena looked at the bottle. "Well I'm hoping there going to eat it…two very large chunks of meat are being laced with it."

She grinned evilly. "Were going to chop the meat up and put it out front. I'm sure there stomachs will give in when they see how juicy and tasty it looks." Gabrielle put a hand on her stomach trying to ignore its sudden silent scream. "Stop it your making me feel hungry." Xena gaze moved to Leonidas who had begun to look at the over turned wagon.

Her grin widened. "Well than we should get you a bite to eat." Gabrielle tried to pull away only to find she couldn't. "I'm fine really…" Xena pulled the younger woman in the direction of the tavern. "No you're not your hungry so let's eat." She turned to Leonidas. "We are just going for a bite to eat tell Bastiaan and Demetrius that we'll be back in a little while." The stocky captain nodded before turning back to the wagon.

8

Cassandra refilled Gabrielle's tankard with cider she found herself blinking as she watched the blonde woman rip the meat from the bone. She looked at the Warrior Princess for a moment. "Seriously where does she put it?" Xena slowly swallowed her mouthful she was used to Gabrielle eating a lot but today she was outdoing herself.

She wanted meat and seemed to want it desperately, the goat meat dish she'd been given would've normally outdone her. This one hadn't and she'd wanted another. She was also eating a little to fast, like she was afraid someone would take her food from her. Xena turned to look at the bar tenders daughter. "She normally eats a lot but not this much."

Gabrielle didn't seem to register her saying that, her mind was totally focused on her food. Xena breathed in deeply trying to get her lovers attention by tapping her hand. She breathed in sharply. "Gabrielle." She tried again. "Gabrielle…" She gently grabbing the younger woman's hand holding the fork before it hit the plate. "It's not going to run away…slow down."

Her lover eyed her for a moment before swallowing her mouthful. She eyed her half finished plate. "Sorry…" She eyed the meat again. "It just tastes so good." Cassandra grinned as she filled someone else's tankard. "There's plenty of food…since you both brought the wagon back we haven't needed to ration the food so much."

Gabrielle turned slightly looking at Christos who was talking with Xander the young Centaur was sucking in his every word. He tapped his old walking stick as he carried on his tale. She looked at him for a long moment before smiling he was a kind old man. She tapped her staff watching as he looked up. "Christos."

He looked up smiling again. "Hello child." Xander walked towards her he put his hands up. "Oh you have to tell Christos about Troy." He turned to Christos. "It's such a great story." Christos slowly walked forward sitting himself on the table next to Xena "Tell me this story child." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Oh its not…"

She felt Xena's hand take hers she looked up meeting the blue eyes she tried to look away only to find that she couldn't. Xena smiled moving up so that Christos had more sitting place. "It's a great story you should tell him I'm sure he'd love to hear it." Cassandra sat herself down. "Come on Gabrielle tell us…I loved your last story."

Alcina looked at her husband for a long moment before sighing aloud. "You know she scares the costumers…" Narcissus looked at his wife before shaking his head. "Your overreacting the woman is harmless…even in her other form she's gentle." Alcina turned sharply. "Cassandra might like her but that doesn't change what she is."

Narcissus looked back in to the bar from the other room. "She is a very nice young woman…I'm not going to ask her to leave." He picked up another basket. "We have food now because of her and others brought the wagon here." Alcina folded her arms. "Panos is afraid of her." Narcissus grunted aloud. "Our boy is more scared of the warrior than he is of her."

Alcina pulled up her hands. "She's a werewolf for Zeus sake!" Narcissus raised an eyebrow. "She isn't dangerous…you know it helps if you think of her as a big soft dog." Alcina found herself breathing in sharply. "That's your answer?" Narcissus looked at his wife. "Yes that's my final answer to your problem. Like I said I'm not going to force ether of them to leave."

8

Jiang pulled up his sword eyeing the group of fifteen warriors in front of him. "Your great Emperor has a mission for you! You have been picked as the elite group who will break Iona free from the human fort." He raised his sword. "We will first try to negotiate with these human beings." Eryx grunted slightly. "I mean no offence lord…but the rebels are in the fort."

Jiang folded his arms. "That is true captain unfortunately Iona underestimated the rebel leader. She's in a cell because of it." He raised his hand. "Which is why I have no intention of making the same mistake…I intend to talk to her other half Xena." He stoked his thin beard. "Since we have history I might be able to resolve this dispute."

Eryx growled aloud. "I assume that if this fails we scale the wall." Jiang nodded calmly. "Yes you'll scale the wall and kill anyone who gets in your way. You will then break Iona out and then you will retreat." Eryx raised an eyebrow. "We could just kill the rebel leader she can't fight all of us." Jiang raised his hand. "Your orders are from the Emperor himself! You will not touch her!"

He snorted aloud. "He wants you retrieve Iona and for us to try again with a different deal that he has told me to put forward." He snarled aloud. "We will only scale that wall if it becomes nessurary to do so. The last elite troops died after scaling it…It'll be far harder this time." Eryx nodded calmly. "What ever his highness wishes, we shall do."

Jiang looked at his men. "Go now and prepare for tonight." He watched as the armoured men disappeared in to the woods. He wasn't looking forward to this but it had to be done. Maybe there was a chance that the rebel leader might stop her rebellion with his deal rather than the one Iona had put forward. He looked up the sky this would be her last chance.

8

Xena locked the door to their room in the tavern, her gaze drifted to Gabrielle who was looking out of the window. "They liked your story." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. She eased the wooden blind shut ignoring the view of the sun which was starting to lower. "I think we have the advantage of surprise over Lycaon's troops this time around."

Xena folded her arms. "If all the traps work well they'll all die quick deaths if they manage to get over the gates" Gabrielle put both hands together. "Your traps always work well." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I just hope they work as well on these troops as they do on human ones." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Well if they don't you have myself and the others."

Xena took a slow step forward. "You don't like being there leader do you?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I might be leading these people to there deaths like I did against the Romans." Xena breathed in deeply. "Phlanagus believed in you and we won the battle Caesar and Pompey's troops were destroyed." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Phlanagus died because I didn't save him."

Xena raised both hands. "Stop punishing yourself Gabrielle." Gabrielle turned her gaze to the closed window. "I don't think I can do this again…Karsten should be in change or Bastiaan." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Karsten isn't fit to lead the werewolf group and nether is Bastiaan they both see this as being about revenge."

She shook her head. "You don't." Gabrielle shook her head. "There stronger." Xena walked forward she leaned forward meeting her lovers anxious gaze. "They are not stronger…you are." Gabrielle could feel the sudden heat in the room. "I don't feel stronger." Xena eased up her hand moving it through the long blonde hair. "You are."

She moved her fingers tracing the younger woman's jaw line. "You can do this I believe in you." Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't know what's worse facing of against animals or turning in to one every night." Xena leaned forward not breaking eye contact. "You are not an animal, so stop thinking of yourself as one."

She paused, not leaving Gabrielle's gaze. "Is that what you're afraid of? Becoming like them?" Gabrielle lowered her head. "Yes." She felt her self shiver slightly as much as she wanted to block the thought from her mind it just kept on surfacing to haunt her. Xena raised her eyebrow as something came to her. "Are you afraid to lead them because you're afraid of what you'll do?"

She eased both hands down putting them on ether side of her lover waist. "Are you afraid that you could just go too far and not be able to come back?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Yes…but I'm more afraid of hurting you." Xena smiled slightly. "You won't hurt me…you've already shown a great amount of control."

She breathed in deeply this situation brought up bad feelings with in her she knew what it was to loose control to let go and hurt the one you love. She shook the horrible memories of she didn't want to think of them it hurt so much when ever she did. Gabrielle needed a pillar of strength to hold on to at this moment in time.

Her lover was so afraid of herself and it was affecting her normally focused attitude and breaking her calm exterior. She smiled slightly moving her hands in gentle motions around Gabrielle's back. "The others follow you because they respect your strength and control." She breathed in deeply. "I know you can do this…I believe in you."

She leaned down gently capturing the younger woman's lips. She pulled away slowly watching as the fire as sudden fire sparked up in her lovers green eyes. Gabrielle couldn't break away from her lover's gaze she found herself trying to control the sudden burning need that seemed to be overwhelming her. She eased up her hands moving them through her lover's dark hair.

She wanted to kiss, touch and hold and feel every inch of her lover's body. She lowered her gaze feeling her self suddenly gain control, it wasn't possible. Xena narrowed her gaze feeling the sudden annoyance as the gentle touches stopped. She grunted aloud grabbing her lover's hands before she could pull them away. "Please don't stop…"

She knew that there was an edge of desperation in her voice which she couldn't hide. Gabrielle tried not to meet her gaze. "We can't…" Xena raised an eyebrow as she put a hand under the younger woman's chin raising her head so that her eyes met her own. "We can." Gabrielle felt her frustration hit home. "We can't you know it."

She watched as the warrior slowly smiled. She shook her head not quite understanding why. "What I have it can be passed on…" Xena slowly eased up the younger woman's hand kissing it. "Only if you bite and scratch." Gabrielle blinked for a moment. "Yes I know that…but." She stopped searching her lovers gaze. "Okay what do you know that I don't?"

Xena smirked slightly. "I know that only by those means it's passed on not by any other." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Who told you that?" She found herself breathing in sharply as her lover's lips suddenly found her neck. She wanted to pull away but she found herself stuck to the spot as the waves of pleasure started to go though her body.

Xena moved her hands through the long blonde hair. "It doesn't matter…" Gabrielle was starting to step back she stepped forward lowering the younger woman on to the bed. She could feel the hands gripping her tighter as she her lover's lips met her own. She knew the risk but everything inside her wanted to feel the other woman so desperately.

She closed her eyes loosing herself as the hands moved un-strapping her sword which hit the floor hard. The sound of her Charkam followed it she moved her hands down the green top loosening the leather thread. Gabriele felt her fingers move faster as she undid the breast plate which she put to one side she breathed in capturing her lover's lips again.

8

Demetrius folded his arms as his gaze turned to Leonidas who was watching the forest bellow. "Where is she?" Leonidas shook his head. "Well I saw them go back to the tavern Gabrielle was hungry." Demetrius grunted aloud. "Well it doesn't take that long to eat." Bastiaan laughed slightly. "Come on give them a break…it's been a difficult day."

Leonidas turned to the anxious general. "He's right you know, they've done a lot these past few days, they deceive a break." His gaze turned as Kyra walked towards them she eased up the piece of scroll in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to give the report. All the traps are now ready and the soldiers are ready."

She waved her hand. "The Centaurs as well as the other Amazon's have gone over all the traps again just so the soldiers understand how all the very lethal traps work." She breathed in sharply. "I mean we don't want the fire trap going off in a hurry." Leonidas cringed. "I was more concerned about the arrow trap it looks lethal."

Demetrius breathed in sharply. "Are you sure that the villages will be able to activate the other traps?" Kyra looked at the scroll piece. "I don't see why not…I've heard that Xena's shown villages how to use them before." She shook her head. "They just have to pull the triggers if the soldiers fail to do so Erasmus has been showing them how."

Leonidas raised an eyebrow. "I don't think the dark army will get through the first trap set. I mean there all lethal logs, fire, arrows. I mean is there anything she hasn't done?" Kyra nodded slowly. "Yeah she's missing that boiling oil trap we started heating it but it's still not hot enough." Leonidas blinked. "Boiling oil…I don't even want to ask."

Demetrius growled aloud. "What's Gabrielle's part in all this?" Bastiaan shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know she hasn't told me yet…I was guessing that that's why they went to the tavern to talk it over privately." Kyra raised an eyebrow. "It probably won't be Xena's plan it'll be her own, Xena will only help her with certain areas. They've done the same when she's lead us as Queen back in Amazon territory."

Leonidas shook his head. "I hate to say it but I wish we had more werewolf's if we had more we could do more damage." Bastiaan snorted aloud. "Are you volunteering? Because not to be rude it's not something you want, believe me." Leonidas eyed him. "No I'm not but you must see my point. We wouldn't need so many traps."

Kyra sighed aloud. "He's right you know I mean Lycaon must have far more troops than what were seeing." Bastiaan turned sharply. "Are you volunteering?" Kyra stood up sharply. "If my Queen wishes it of me I'd do it." Bastiaan's breathed in sharply. "I heard that you Amazons had a strong sense of loyalty but I had no idea that you would go to that length."

Kyra folded her arms meeting his gaze. "Are you saying that's a bad thing?" Bastiaan put a hand on his chest plate. "No of cause not I have a lot respect for both the Amazons and Centaurs." Kyra smiled slightly as her gaze turned to the general who was still looking over at the woods below deep in thought. "What are your orders general?"

Demetrius turned sharply his train of thought breaking. "Just make sure that every ones got there weapons at the ready." He looked at the others. "That goes for everyone minus Bastiaan he won't need any since he will have claws and teeth." Bastiaan rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that…I didn't need reminding."

Demetrius put a hand on his beard as he looked at the sun which was starting to set. "Also can someone please go and find Xena and Gabrielle." He grunted aloud. "I really need them here." Bastiaan eased up his hand. "I'll go." Kyra put a hand on his chest plate. "No I will…I think I know just where they are right now."

8

Xena found her self breathing in trying to catch to her breath. She held the naked woman tighter in her arms as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. She moved her hands though the long damp blonde hair if anything this had been quite different. She pulled up her wrists feeling the dull pain in them from her lovers grip.

She smiled slightly feeling her lovers breathing slowing Gabrielle didn't often take the lead but today she wanted to and it had caught her completely off guard. She'd been forced back first on to the bed when she tried to change position. Her lover had almost looked for a second like she was loosing control. It had taken Gabrielle a spilt second to realize what she was doing and ease the painfully tight grip around both her wrists.

After that everything seemed to slow down as her lover relaxed and calmed herself. She breathed in again as she pulled the cover over the younger woman's shoulders. Gabrielle looked at the taller woman who was looking at her wrist she ran her hand up her arm. "I'm sorry…did I hurt you?" Xena laughed slightly. "No you didn't hurt me."

She smirked. "Just tell me if you're going to do that again so I'll be ready." She gently met her lips for a moment before breaking away. Gabrielle sat up slightly. "I don't know what happened…I felt like I just wanted to control and I didn't care how I did it." Xena breathed in deeply she knew that feeling so well, with past lovers she'd been that way.

She didn't care how much pain she caused so long as she was in control. Looking back at it, it had been so selfish she always tried so hard not to be that way with Gabrielle and always be gentle. She knew though that there had been moments where that dark inner self had surfaced and it had taking her a moment to gain control a moment that had felt like an eternity.

Despite getting a few scratches and bite marks Gabrielle didn't seem to mind. The young woman didn't seem to be afraid of the darkness she expected it. Now here she was lying with her listening to her lover talk about a fear that she knew so well. She smiled slightly meeting her gaze. "I've done the same thing in the past."

She eased her hand up playing with a long strand of blonde hair. "The main thing is that you stopped yourself." Her smile widened. "I did enjoy it though." Gabrielle looked at her lover for a moment before sitting up slightly. "You enjoyed it?" Xena found herself laughing slightly at the stunned expression on her younger woman's face. "Yes I did."

Gabrielle shook her head. "You know you're supposed to tell me that what I did was wrong." Xena raised her eyebrow. "Yes but that wouldn't be honest would it?" Gabrielle pulled back slightly. "No I guess it wouldn't." She leaned closer to the warrior breathing in the smell of her hair. The sudden banging of the door caused her turn sharply. "Damn it!"

End Of Part 19

By Silvermoonlight


	21. From The Darkness

_FROM THE DARKNESS OF THE __FOREST_

Jiang folded his arms looking at the fort through the trees his gaze drifted as he watched one of his warrior chew a chunk of meat which he'd pulled of a tree. Jiang raised an eyebrow eyeing the warrior again. "Tell me how many of these little meat chunks are lying around?" The warrior licked his claw. "Lots why?"

Jiang eased his hand up pulling one from the branch where it hung he brought it up to his nose sniffing it, he narrowed his gaze. "This is laced with something…" He watched the five warriors stop still who'd been eating it. The first slowly looked at the others who hadn't touched it at all. "What is it poison?"

Jiang shook his head. "No it isn't poison but what ever it is its bad and you shouldn't be eating it." Eryx pulled up sharply looking at the fire warriors. "You heard your lord! Stop eating it!" The five warriors all in werewolf form stopped instantly before looking at each other. Eryx growled aloud tapping his clawed hand as he looked at his Jiang. "You know those chunks could've been from the wagon."

Jiang shook his head putting his hands in his robe. "No…they were put there on purpose." His gaze narrowed as he looked up at the forts huge walls. "It's Xena and the rebel Gabrielle." Eryx snorted aloud. "Are you sure?" Jiang turned slowly eyeing the werewolf general. "I'm positive…Xena's not stupid and her rebel lover seems far from foolish."

Eryx raised his clawed hand. "Human poisons and herbs don't work on werewolf's though…Iona tested most on the other rebel group who refused to join us after they were captured." Jiang nodded. "That is true…that group weren't an issue though we killed hem all." He turned suddenly hearing gagging sounds from the warriors behind him.

He watched as the five who'd eaten the meat hit the ground hard they began to throw up. Eryx pulled back in horror he put a clawed hand on his snout. "What in Tarturus?" Jiang found his gaze narrowing as he watched the scene he breathed in slowly and deeply trying not to show his anger which would trigger his transformation.

He looked at the others. "Leave them…what ever this is it probably wont kill them just immobilise them." He stroked his thin beard. "We have a deal to seal and we can pick them up on the way back." Eryx looked at the other werewolf warriors who all looked horrified. "You heard your lord! Move it now towards Messene!"

8

Xena turned sharply she eased the skirt around the furry waist only to feel her lover move sharply. "Hold still Gabrielle!" Gabrielle snorted aloud as she was shoved slightly she breathed in sharply feeling the skirt tighten as it was tied up correctly. She ignored Kyra's smirk as the Amazon leaned against the wall folding her arms.

It was her own fault for not realizing that night fall had come, only moments after Kyra had knocked she found herself jumping of the bed feeling the horrible heat that came with her transformation which was over as quickly as it had begun. Her lover had got washed and dressed before opening the door to let the Amazon in.

Xena stepped back from the Gabrielle noticing that she was playing with the skirt's front with her claws. "It looks good on you." Kyra laughed slightly watching as Gabrielle raised her tail causing part of the skirts back to be pulled up to far. "You know I don't think you considered how her tail would move with that skirt."

Xena breathed in annoyance as she grabbed her lover's tail. "I'll have to cut it at the back so she can move it." Gabrielle turned sharply feeling her right ear prick up. "Oh that's just great you spend two dinars on it and now you want to cut it." She growled aloud why was she bothering to say that aloud? It wasn't like anyone understood what she was saying.

Xena pulled up sharply her hand slowly moved around the red jewelled necklace which she looked at for a moment. She looked up watching as Kyra stood up sharply realizing that something was out of place. Her gaze drifted to Gabrielle whose voice had suddenly hit the air a moment ago she could hear the growls which echoed behind it.

She looked at Gabrielle for a long moment watching the ears go flat again as she yawned showing of her razor sharp teeth. Kyra took a step forward. "Is something wrong?" Xena looked at the necklace again it really did work on people who hadn't been changed. She pulled out her breast dagger her smile widened.

Gabrielle shook her head hearing the rip as the dagger sliced through the Hessian material at the back. Xena pulled the long tail again only harder. Gabrielle swung her head around. "You know that hurts." Xena smiled slightly listening to her sound of her lover's voice. "You know this is for your own good."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "You're pulling my tail...how is that for my own good?" She stopped feeling herself breathe in sharply as she met her lovers gaze. Xena smiled not breaking away from the green eyes. "I'm sorry…it's just you weren't keeping it still." Gabrielle blinked feeling herself go completely still she studied her lovers blue gaze for a moment.

She eased up her clawed hand slowly. "You can understand what I'm saying?" Xena eased up the necklace slightly. "You were right this does work on those who haven't been turned." Kyra raised an eyebrow as she walked forward. "You can understand what she's saying?" Xena watched as Gabrielle turned fully around to face her. "I can, it even sounds like her."

Kyra eased up her hand only to have Xena slap it before she could touch the necklace. "Hey! I want a go." Xena sneered slightly. "You'll get your own later." Gabrielle turned as the door opened slightly a brown clawed hand gripped the wood as Bastiaan stuck his head around door. She snarled aloud eyeing him. "Don't you ever knock?"

Bastiaan pulled back as he lowered his ears. "Sorry…its just there's a serious problem." Xena turned eyeing the brown werewolf whose voice she couldn't hear at all. She narrowed her gaze in annoyance why couldn't she hear him? Kyra eyed her as she folded her arms. "What's he saying?" Xena grunted aloud. "I don't know I can't hear him, I can only hear her voice."

Gabrielle took a slow step forward. "What's wrong?" Bastiaan looked down slightly. "Lycaon's troops are here…there standing in a line outside the front gates." Xena moved forward putting a hand on Gabrielle's arm she watched as her head turned to meet her gaze. "I can't hear what he's saying…I can only hear your voice his just sounds like growling."

Gabrielle nodded calmly. "Lycaon's troops are here there waiting outside the gates." Xena turned eyeing the Kyra. "We have to move now." Kyra raised an eyebrow. "Why what's happening?" Xena narrowed her gaze as she picked up her Chakram and sword of the floor. "Lycaon's troops are here they've come for Iona."

8

Demetrius folded his arms as he eyed the Chinese warlord who face had a smirk on it. He watched the man stroke his long thin beard. "What do you want?" His gaze narrowed as the soldiers on the wall pulled there bows back reading there arrows. Jiang stroked his beard again watching as his troops came forward snarling.

He raised his hand stopping them. "I'm here to speak to Xena and the rebel leader." He raised his eyebrow. "I assume you're in charge?" Demetrius folded his arm not leaving the man's gaze. "Yes I am!" He sneered slightly. "I'd move your muscle back I'd hate to have to shoot them." Jiang raised his hand slowly. "As you wish."

Eryx moved forward. "You're not going to listen to that pathetic human are you?" Jiang eyed him. "This is a meeting not a bloodbath general…move the elite troops back." He heard the general snarl aloud as he did as he was told. Demetrius's gaze turned suddenly as Bastiaan leaped up on to the wall close by one of the soldiers.

It was followed by Karsten leaping on to the other side of the wall they both roared at the troops bellow them. Jiang stroked his beard eyeing the two rebel soldiers. "Most interesting…it would seem the rebels want to show of there best muscle as well." Eryx turned slightly. "What do you suppose the forest green sash and single gleaming shoulder guard is all about?"

Jiang eyed the rebels carefully. "Probably some weak protest." He smiled. "It won't mean much when they join the other four rebel groups in their grave." Eryx breathed in sharply. "Yes but they where all lead by foolish leaders with more muscle than brains." Jiang nodded calmly. "True…but every rebel leader so far has had a weakness."

He turned slightly. "We just need to work out what this ones is. We can already take power of this list as that was what Iona offered." Demetrius turned sharply watching as Xena moved up the steps, he leaned over keeping his voice low as she stood next to him. "Where in Tarturus have you been? I've got problems here!"

Xena sneered slightly eyeing the large werewolf group bellow with its one human leader who was smiling. She leaned over keeping her voice as low as possible. "Spending time with Gabrielle, is that okay or do you want me to go in to details?" She watched Demetrius pull back not quite knowing what to say, he shook his head. "No…that's fine."

She turned back seeing the soldiers take up positions bellow along with the werewolf who had two new members joining them. The unfortunate men who had survived the last battle now wore the same green sashes and metal guard on there right shoulder on there furry bodies. She eyed Demetrius. "What is with the green sashes and where did the shoulder armour come from?"

She eyed the werewolf who was missing an arm watching as Demetrius pulled up his hand. "I don't know, it was apparently Christos's idea. He just pulled out the gleaming shoulder armour we don't know where he got it from though." He eyed the group again who were awaiting Gabrielle's arrival. "He said that green sashes would represent the leader well."

Xena shook her head she couldn't disagree with that idea, her gaze turned back to the group. "I seriously need to talk to Christos that man knows so much, more than I feel he's letting on." Demetrius folded his arms. "We'll both talk to him." Xena eased herself up slightly looking over the wall again she smiled slightly as the Chinese grinned back. "You must be Jiang!"

Jiang looked up at the tall dark haired woman with blue eyes. "Xena…it's so nice to meet you in person!" He twirled his beard around his finger. "I can see why my men fear you so much you're so much more frightening to look at in person." Xena eyed the warlord she kept her eyes fixed on his as she leaned on the wall. "What do you want Jiang?"

Jiang smirked slightly. "I only wish to talk to the great Warrior Princess who so successful destroyed my army back in China." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Stop trying to flatter me I find it pitiful especially from you." Jiang raised his hand moving his first finger. "Very well…where is Gabrielle the leader of this werewolf rebellion?"

Xena turned as the sound of hard paws hitting the ground came from behind her she turned seeing the mass of golden fur that shone in the moonlight. Both Karsten and Bastiaan on ether side of the wall lowered there heads nodding respectfully. Jiang eyed the rebel leader for a long moment seeing that the green eyes were burning in to him.

He breathed in slowly eyeing the rebel leader who stood behind the Xena like some kind of protector. "Golden fur…I thought that was an over exaggeration." Eryx growled aloud in disgust. "Obviously not." Jiang took a step forward not breaking away from her gaze. "So nice it is to finally see you Gabrielle, in the flesh."

Gabrielle snarled aloud making sure that he caught sight of all her teeth. Xena put a hand on the furry waist pushing her back slightly. "I'm going only to ask one more time what do you want?" Jiang put a hand on his beard again. "I wish for the release of Iona." Karsten found himself suddenly laughing aloud which caused the warlord to sneer.

Jiang eyed the rebel warrior for a moment. "What do find so funny rebel?" Karsten eased up her clawed hand not bothering to hide the smirk on his face. "That you would want her back after she took such a beating." Jiang raised an eyebrow. "Your opinion over the whole event means nothing to me rebel scum."

He turned back to Xena keeping his eyes fixed on hers. "I have something in return that might interest you both." He moved his gaze the rebel leader. "It's an offer from Lycaon which I'm sure you'll both find most interesting?" He eased his hand in his pocket pulling out a number of gems which glistened in the moonlight.

He raised them making sure that they could both see them. "This is but a taste of the gold and jewels Lycaon has with in his keep. It makes the gold of the now weak Greek king's looks like no more than little piles." He shook the gems watching the Warrior Princess raise her eyebrow. "You could have all this and more if you end the rebellion and give Iona back to us."

He smiled widely. "You and Gabrielle could live out your lives in rich bliss." He smirked slightly. "Lycaon has also promised that he won't do any harm to you despite what you've done and your obvious violation of his most sacred law." Xena leaned forward slightly. "Tell us what sacred law would that be? I'm curious?"

Jiang grunted aloud. "Being with a werewolf on an intimate level is not permitted under Lycaon's rule Xena." He leaned forward. "A werewolf with a human partner becomes pathetic and soft. If there female they also give birth to weak offspring which will weaken Lycaon's pure blood line." Demetrius turned watching as Alexa growled shaking her red mane.

Jiang shook the gems again. "So Xena what are your thoughts on my offer?" Xena ignored him turning slightly to Gabrielle who narrowed her gaze she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Jiang would never hand over gold or gems he'd want them for himself." Gabrielle growled aloud. "It's blood money taken from those who couldn't protect themselves."

She looked up slightly making sure her voice was still low. "Lycaon's a disgusting monster he'd kill us both even if we did go with this deal." Xena folded her arms keeping her gaze fixed on her lovers. "You know that from your dream." She watched as Gabrielle nodded. She put a hand on her chin. "Jiang won't leave without getting what he wants which is Iona."

She eased up her hand stroking some of the long golden mane. "This means we'll have no choice but to fight them." Gabrielle found herself nodding sadly as she looked over at the warriors bellow. Xena turned eyeing the Chinese warlord. "I have no interest in your deal nether does Gabrielle." She narrowed her gaze. "So leave!"

Jiang pulled back in utter confusion. "You would be foolish enough to turn down an offer that the Greek Kings would plead for!" Xena folded her arms as she turned slightly. "I have no interest in your gold or your gems Jiang. Your offer means nothing to me." He eyed the jewelled necklace around the Warrior Princess's neck. "I see Xena that you've already found out about the rune gem necklaces and what they do."

He smirked slightly. "You might be able to hear more than just Gabrielle…if yours wasn't such an old version." Xena sneered at him before turning away from his gaze. Gabrielle stepped forward slowly. "Iona won't be freed." Jiang snarled in annoyance. "Oh so you do speak…I thought Xena liked to speak for you. I'm surprised my offer doesn't interest you."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I don't want anything you have to offer." Jiang snarled aloud. "You're a foolish young woman Gabrielle!" He raised his hand. "Four foolish rebel leaders before you died because they wouldn't pledge there allegiance! You should kneel before your great Emperor Lycaon otherwise you'll be joining them!"

Gabrielle breathed in slowly as she leaned over the wall meeting his gaze. "I will never kneel to king Lycaon." She raised her clawed hand. "He isn't even a free king he's trapped inside a cavern which was built by Athena! He can't even open the locks that hold him in that place!" She closed her clawed hand. "You should leave…"

Jiang pulled back in utter shock, he listened as the warriors behind him went quite. How did she know that? That wasn't well known information it had been kept from most of his werewolf army. There was no way ether that Iona would've have given up that information no matter how much they'd made her suffer endlessly.

The only way Gabrielle would know about that was if she'd actually been to Lycaon's carven. Xena slowly eased out her sword, she put her hand on the fur of her lovers back stroking slightly trying to calm her down. "You heard her Jiang now leave!" Jiang turned slightly before easing out his long Chinese blade with its jade and leather hilt. "I'm not leaving Xena!"

He twirled the blade. "Not without what I came for!" He turned looking at his warriors. "I want the rebel leader!" He turned eyeing Gabrielle. "I want her now!" He snarled in anger he didn't care that he was going against his mighty Emperors orders he would have the rebel what ever it took. Iona could wait she wasn't important right now.

Eryx turned sharply. "My lord your orders were for Iona!" Jiang looked at him. "I don't care for my previous orders!" He raised his hand pointing at Gabrielle. "Get her! I want her alive!" Eryx roared aloud. "You heard your lord! Get the rebel leader!" He watched as the troops ran towards the wall leaping upwards as they began to climb."

Xena back flipped landing only to feel the hard ground as her feet hit the floor she twirled her sword watching and the other two werewolf's leapt of the wall. "Ready the traps now!" Demetrius pulled up both his swords the other being Karsten's which gleamed in the moonlight. "Fire your arrows don't let those bastards in here!"

8

Iona licked her lips as she eased up the dagger clicking it in to the lock which grinded as it came loose. She smiled pushing the door of the cell slowly open. "Pathetic really pathetic did they actuality think they could keep us here?" Apostolos razor toothed smile widened as she walked up to the bars of his cage pushing on the door.

Iona smiled as she stepped back watching as his clawed hand shoved the door to the cage open. He walked out slowly his clawed feet touching the floor she smiled him slipping the dagger in her wrist guard. "Now I don't know about you but I'm famished." Her gaze turned the healer who suddenly began to show fright.

Apostolos moved forward sniffing the air he turned eyeing Iona. "Yes food." Iona clicked her finger as she flicked the dagger out again using in to open the doors lock. "Well he looks nice and fresh." She raised her hand looking at her nails. "Kill him for me…then once we've eaten we can get on with ruining Xena and Gabrielle's lives."

Apostolos pulled the cells door back full force stepping over the man who screamed in terror as the clawed hands went towards him. Iona turned her back smiling as the sounds of teeth biting flesh hit the air. It was followed by a long drawn out scream of agony which seem to linger. She turned watching as blood hit the walls.

She watched as a served arm was tossed her way she slowly picked it up ignoring the blood as it ran under her boots. Apostolos had gone complexly insane there was no doubt about it. She pulled up her hand watching as the claws started to break through her nails she hated having to hold of on transforming.

End Of Part 20

By Silvermoonlight.


	22. The Shattered Notions

_THE SHATTERED NOTIONS OF VICTORY_

Demetrius watched as a shower of arrows hit one of werewolf's warriors as he leapt the wall. He turned sharply slashing Karsten's mighty sword across the werewolf's armour as he landed next to him. The werewolf roared in pain as three arrows hit him in the legs. He eased up the bloody blade watching as the warrior fell from the wall hitting the ground bellow.

The next moment caused horror as one of the soldiers triggered the first of the traps sending five pikes flying upwards. There another howl of agony as the werewolf following was speared through the chest then through the head. Its body fell back from the wall as it hit the ground bellow with a sickening crash.

Xena swung her sword around slicing the rope to the nearest trap as one of werewolf's landed next to her. The fire blasted outward setting his and another's fur alight. The fur didn't stop burning as it spread over both there bodies, everything but the armour was alight with horrible flames followed by howls of agony.

She ignored them watching as the arrow trap was set of with out warning its arrows flew forward slamming in to other two werewolf's who'd landed on the ground hitting them in the legs. She watched the first gag as a Leonidas went right through its un-armoured neck. She twirled her weapon slamming in to the face of other.

She found herself moving sharply Gabrielle slammed in to the nearest werewolf sending them flying backwards. They got up only to howl as arrows came down hitting them in the legs. Both their lives were suddenly cut short by yellow tipped arrows to the throat. Xena swung slicing the arm of another werewolf who was coming for her.

The next moments seemed blurred as furry body collided with furry body. Eryx watched as another dead warrior hit the floor in front gates of the sickening crack. He looked at Jiang who face showed only frustration. "They've got traps!" He raised a clawed hand. "My lord they wanted us to come here this was a set up!"

He turned hearing the snapping of ropes followed by a howl of agony. "By the gods!" Jiang growled in anger. "This is Xena's doing!" Another dead body with both its arms ripped off was suddenly thrown back over the wall. Eryx paused trying to control his nerves. "If we cross over that wall we'll die just like the warriors!"

Jiang felt his sword hand tighten, he didn't want to retreat his gaze went up as he watched the last of the warriors leap the wall. Lycaon would punish him terribly for his failure. He had to come back with something of value be it Iona or the rebel leader. He growled not knowing what to do as the howls of pain echoed in to the night.

8

Iona turned the corner watching as the battle raged on she watched as the dark haired warrior sliced another werewolf's throat open as Gabrielle knocked him in her direction. Apostolos snorted aloud watching as the other rebels fought against the remaining elite werewolf warriors. "What are your orders?" Iona snarled running her long claws across the wall.

So far no one had noticed them as they were to busy with the battle. "Bring Gabrielle in this direction…separate her from Xena." Apostolos smiled showing of his bloody teeth. "With pleasure." He ran forward keeping his eyes fixed on the golden werewolf. Iona smiled walking toward one of the soldiers who was getting ready to fire another arrow trap.

He turned looking at her for a moment his eyes suddenly showed confusion followed by terror as he realized she wasn't one of rebels. She grinned enjoying his fear. "That's right I'm not one yours!" He didn't get a chance to cry out as she plunged her hand in to his stomach. The blood splattered at her clawed feet as she crushed his insides.

She let go using her other hand to throw him she watched as his dead body hit the floor with horrible force. She moved her bloody hand shoving the wagon so it was facing in the rebel leaders direction. Gabrielle turned only to feel pain as a blow from the side sent her flying backwards. She hit the floor full force watching as huge grey werewolf leapt towards her.

He grabbed her before she could bite down on his shoulder throwing her back again. Iona smiled taking hold of the rope she could see the Warrior Princess turning but the mass of furry bodies and soldiers blocking her view were causing her confusion. Iona watched as Gabrielle got up slowly only to see the big dark grey werewolf run away from her.

Her green gaze seemed to turn but all too late as Iona pulled the cord harshly. The stream of arrows didn't waver as they flew towards there target. The first three hit her in both shoulders, while the others slammed in to her legs. Iona smiled as the final arrow slammed in to her stomach the pain had to be agonizing.

Iona smiled it wasn't meant to kill her though werewolf's could handle the kind of wounds that would kill a weak human. She narrowed her gaze as Apostolos grabbed the nearest plank of wood slamming it down on the golden head with horrible force. Gabrielle felt the blinding pain to her head she looked up for a moment feeling confused.

What had just happened? She looked down seeing the arrows sticking out from her body her whole body suddenly felt weak. How had the trap ended up firing on her? She raised a clawed hand watching as it started to blur everything suddenly turned to darkness as the heavy object hit her in the head once more with greater force.

Iona watched as the golden rebel hit the ground hard as she passed out. Apostolos grabbed the fallen rebel pulling her over his shoulders. Iona snarled aloud her gaze fixing on the unguarded wall. "Let's go! Lycaon will love this prize!" She slashed her claws across on coming soldier's chest as she leaped towards the wall.

In the commotion her gaze fixed on Xena who was to busy fighting to realize what had just happened. She watched as Apostolos leapt clean over the wall to the right of the fort carrying the wounded rebel leader on his shoulder. She kicked another soldier out of her way as she leapt over the wall running after him.

8

Jiang gaze turned as Iona ran through the clearing past him, she snarled ignoring him as a large dark grey werewolf followed her. He blinked as he ran back in to the trees with Eryx following him. Iona stopped sharply ignoring the final howls of pain as they came over the wall. She came to stop looking at the dead bodies of five werewolf's.

She kicked one seeing that its mouth was filled with saliva it had no doubt died painfully and horribly from eating some sort poison. She watched as Apostolos tossed the rebels body to ground with some force. She folded her arms watching as Jiang came up behind her his face showing utter confusion. "So nice to see you again Jiang, did you enjoy leaving me to rot in that place?"

Jiang lowered his sword staring at the golden furred body at his feet. "In the name of the dragon gods! How did you?" Iona sneered at him. "It doesn't matter…Lycaon wants the rebel leader he can have her." Jiang pulled up his sword poking the huge grey werewolf in the chest. "Who are you? Speak up I like to know my allies."

Apostolos raised a bloody clawed hand. "General Apostolos or I was until that warrior bitch came along." Jiang pulled his weapon back. "I see so it would seem that we have a turncoat." He looked at Gabrielle whose body was still unmoving. "Didn't the rebels try to protect her?" Apostolos laughed aloud. "No they were all to busy as was her warrior bitch girlfriend."

He looked at his claws. "Your attack was a great derivation…no one was watching the cells giving us the opportunity to escape." His grin widened. "They didn't even take any notice of us on the battle field…it was easy to lore Gabrielle away from Xena." Iona watched as Eryx picked the rebel leader up putting her over his armoured shoulders.

She growled aloud. "She wasn't ready for her own trap being fired on her." Jiang grabbed the rebels head pulling it up by the golden mane. "Were the arrows necessary? I would prefer it if she doesn't bleed to death." Iona smiled folding her arms. "Let her bleed, its more fun…it'll make her transformation back agonizingly painful."

She grinned again. "If we don't take the arrows out that is…then she'll be so weak once she's human again that she won't have the strength to fight her chains." She clicked her finger. "It'll take the best part of a day for her to heal from her blood loss." Apostolos laughed insanely as he Jiang let go of the rebel leaders head. "We need to move fast…It won't take the Warrior Princess long to see that she's missing."

He turned hearing the sudden cheering from inside the fort. "Let the fools have there little victory once Lycaon ends Gabrielle's miserable life this pitiful little war will be over." He moved forward watching as the others followed. "The werewolf rebellion will crumble and the humans will die." Iona raised an eyebrow. "What about Xena?"

Jiang looked at the rebel leader again. "What about her…once Gabrielle's dead she won't fight anymore." He carried on walking. "Kill one and you emotionally cripple the other." Iona grunted aloud. "Oh come on that's stupid! Xena will carry on the war." Jiang turned meeting her scared face. "Don't you understand it is that simple?"

He moved forward again. "Why do think nether of them are interested in anything we've offered?" He raised his sword before she could answer. "It's because they only care about each other. Xena wouldn't even be a part of this war if it weren't for Gabrielle's condition." Iona ignored the rebels red blood as it dripped on to leaves as the carried on moving. "So that's the rebel leaders weakness, it's her love...how pathetic."

8

Demetrius pulled up his sword listening to the cheers of his men who were once more stunned by there own victory. He could see the many dead bodies of the dark army's elite troops lying on the ground. Not one has survived the traps and it seemed that the Chinese warlord had fled, the moment he realized that he wasn't winning.

He turned watching as Xena pushed one of the men out of the way he could see the sudden concern in her face. He lowered his sword hearing the cheering suddenly stop as the werewolf's all started looking around them in confusion. Xena turned eyeing one of the men who was lying on the ground his chest bleeding. "Where's Gabrielle? She was near you."

He pulled himself up painfully to his knees. "An ugly black werewolf with a scared face took her. It was with a large dark grey one…they carried her over the wall. I tried to stop them." Xena found her eyes moving in frantic panic. "They took her how?" The man pulled up his hand pointing to one of the arrow traps. "They fired it at her."

He looked up as another man pushed a cloth against his chest wound. "She took seven arrows and then they used one of the planks to knock her out…she never stood a chance…It was too quick for her to do anything." Xena found herself turning her anger suddenly flaring up before she could stop it as she turned to other werewolf's. "She was leading you! Why weren't you protecting her?"

She watched as Karsten backed away slowly, she snarled aloud coming towards him. "I expected you to be watching her when I couldn't!" Karsten lowered his gaze it wasn't his fault! There had been too much going on and he'd been in the thick of it. She was leader, how someone had defeated her was beyond him.

Xena raised her sword in anger only to see the guilt in the large werewolf's eyes. She stopped still for a moment as something went through her mind. "All the walls were protected…how did they get in?" Demetrius moved forward putting his hand on her shoulder hoping that she would calm down, before she exploded completely.

He could see the fear in the soldier's eyes they were all afraid of her temper as were the werewolf's. "They all were." He felt her breath in deeply as she tried to calm herself down. Xena lowered her sword slowly moving her eyes across the ground she could see the blood trail that went across the floor and over the wall.

All from a dripping wound which was deep. "Ugly scared black werewolf…" She kneeled down looking at the blood her eyes followed it back. She breathed in sharply seeing a dead body of a soldier whose insides had been ripped out lying next to the wagon which had been turned in a new direction. She put a hand on her chin. "Ugly scared werewolf?"

She pulled up sharply. "It was Iona…" Demetrius pulled back in surprise. "No…she couldn't have. No werewolf has ever been able to escape from our prison." Xena eased herself up slowly. "Well she just did…and she took Apostolos with her!" Demetrius turned sharply eyeing the wagon. "That is not possible!"

Xena turned grabbing hold of his wrist guard she pulled the small dagger free from it. "Isn't it? Well if you had another one of these on you I'd be really easy for her." Demetrius growled aloud. "I would never give her my dagger! I would rather shove it in to her gut!" He turned seeing that his wife was moving closer. "I'm not a traitor!"

Xena grunted aloud. "That not what I meant…she stole one of these from you when she got close to you in the cells. Then she used it to pry open her lock then Apostolos's." She shook her head in annoyance. "Then she took advantage of the situation that was going on here…" She let go of his arm. "It was easy for her…and we never saw it coming."

8

Gabrielle groaned painfully she opened one eyes slightly every part of her body was stinging. She tried to raise her head only to find that she couldn't, she could see the world moving past her at what felt like flying speed. Her gaze moved as she watched the forest go by she was on some ones shoulders sideways and they were running with her.

"Stop!"

The being holding her stopped suddenly. She tried to move again only to feel more pain due to the arrows still stuck in her legs and shoulders. She breathed in only to feel more pain in her midsection. The arrow that had been fired at her was still stuck there. She suddenly felt the hard floor as the werewolf holding her let go.

She looked up trying to focus as a black werewolf leaned over her she recognised the scared face as the werewolf eyed her again. "I honestly thought we hit her hard…but I guess it wasn't hard enough." Gabrielle felt the pain as the black clawed foot dug in to her side. Another figure appeared looking over her.

It was another werewolf who eyed her. "I mean no offence but that arrow in her stomach has got to come out…she'll die otherwise." Iona snorted aloud eyeing the other werewolf. "So she dies so what? She's going to die anyway." The werewolf in armour spoke again. "Lycaon will want his prize alive and in a least half decent health to punish her."

Iona grunted aloud. "Fine…" She eyed another werewolf who had a long thin beard coming down from his black furred chin. "Healing is your job Jiang, do what ever that crap is that you do." The strange werewolf leaned over her. "Very well…I'll take that arrow out and heal that area." He stroked his beard. "As for the rest they can push there way out at dawn…as part of her punishment."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze only to feel his clawed hand come down the two fingers jabbing her temples. The world suddenly spun turning to blackness she tried to stay focused only to find it impossible as she plunged back in to the realms of unconsciousness, which was surprisingly calm and almost serine in some ways.

8

Xena shoved hard watching as both doors to the cell creaked opened. Her gaze lowered as she caught sight of the bloody paw prints and scratch marks, she turned slowly watching as Demetrius and Bastiaan followed. The brown werewolf made a face of disgust as he looked at the blood. Demetrius pulled up Karsten's sword. "Where's Athan!"

Xena walked forward slowly she stopped as she came to the open cell where all the blood was coming from. She walked in slowly eyeing the mass of guts of bloody bones lying in the middle of the cell. She leaned down pulling a chain free with a three gems on it. "Here's here…at least what left of him is." She eyed the chain before tossing it to Demetrius.

Demetrius eyed the mass of leftovers his gaze turned to the two soldiers behind them. "I want this place locked! No one comes in here until this mess is cleaned up!" He watched them nod before moving back to the doors. "I should have had people guarding this place!" Xena kneeled down looking at the remains again. "This isn't your fault it's mine…"

She shook her head. "I never saw her take your dagger. If I've seen that I could've stopped this from happening." Demetrius growled aloud. "Where do you think they've taken Gabrielle?" Xena narrowed her gaze. "Back to Lycaon cave in the mountains…they'll keep her alive just so she can be brought before him."

Demetrius lowered his sword slightly. "You know they could just be using her as bait to get you." Xena eyed him for a long moment. "No this isn't about me they see me as her partner and an annoyance. In there eyes she's the rebel leader who's been ruining there plans." She put a hand on her chin. "They don't want rebellion there scared of it."

She stood up slowly. "Gabrielle told me that the dream she had saw about the past." She watched as Bastiaan's head rose as he listened intensely. "In her dream she saw a war that happened in this same city many seasons ago. Lycaon was winning until a huge rebellion force over threw him. It was lead by his own sons and a great warrior called Horn Hind."

She raised a hand. "They locked him in the prison in the mountains which I told you about." Demetrius breathed in sharply. "Then he fears another rebellion because he could once again be over thrown perhaps for good this time." Xena nodded calmly. "Yes, as Jiang said there have been other rebellions but the one my self and Gabrielle started has had an effect."

Demetrius breathed in sharply. "There no telling how many other werewolf's have heard about this…Lycaon's probably afraid that his own army might change sides." Xena folded her arms slowly. "I need to go after her." Demetrius lowered his gaze. "We need you here." Xena growled aloud. "No you don't, you know how to reset all the traps."

She raised her hand. "You're a great leader Demetrius." She walked out of the cell watching as two soldiers rushed in with buckets of water. "If I don't find her soon she'll be dead. Lycaon will not keep her alive for long she's too much of a threat to him." Demetrius lowered his gaze. "That bastard sounds like a monster."

Xena put her hand on his armoured shoulder. "He won't win this war I'll die before I let him walk through Greece." She turned slightly. "I need two volunteers to help me…if I don't make it back." She breathed in deeply. "They have to get back alive to tell you where the camp is. If Gabrielle's dream was correct then derelict temple with out a doubt has the cave opening inside it."

Demetrius breathed in again. "Very well I know I can't stop you. I can only pray to Zeus for your safe return and that of the others." Xena pulled away as she turned slowly. "Put the message out about the volunteers I will be ready to leave in an hour's time I want them to be waiting for me." She watched as both Demetrius and Bastiaan nodded.

8

Gabrielle felt the numbing pain again as she opened her eyes, followed by the feeling of heavy metal which had been put around her wrists and ankles and neck. She looked up in to nothing but darkness all could she could make out of stone walls and what looked like cell bar to her right which had people inside them.

"Oh so your awake."

She pulled back as one of the torches were lit causing her to blink for a moment. She looked at the heavy long chains which ran up to the wall behind her. She narrowed her gaze as she looked up meeting Iona's cold gaze. She looked at the heavy metal shackles around her furry wrists. "I don't suppose you brought my lunch?"

The next moments were painful as Iona's clawed hand back handed her across her snout. She winced in pain feeling the blood drip from her nose. Iona leaned down grabbing a handful of the younger werewolf's golden mane. "I can't wait for king Lycaon to end your life! Because when he does I'm going to take your dead golden furred carcass and skin it."

She growled aloud. "Then I'll hang up your golden pelt on the main flag pole as a warning to all those like you that they all should kneel to Lycaon or die!" Gabrielle raised a clawed hand painfully as she felt the bandaged area where the arrow had gone in. Iona snorted aloud. "I wish they'd kept that one in you personally."

Gabrielle moved seeing the bars of one of the cells which spread along the wall. She could see many people looking through at her all in dirty rags and all terrified. Woman men and children all their scared eyes were on her and Iona. Iona folded her arms. "Oh yes and that's our breeding stock…mostly werewolf lovers like your bitch girlfriend."

Gabrielle pulled up slightly only to feel the pain from the arrows still stuck in her shoulders and legs. "You breed them to eat them your disgusting." Iona leaned over slightly. "You're an animal just like me you just haven't given in to your true nature yet." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "My soul might be uncased in this form but I'll never become like you..."

Iona rolled her eyes. "Oh such poetic crap what do think you are a bard?" Gabrielle laughed slightly. "I am a bard…I was one before I ran in to you and I'm still one, my outer body's appearance changes nothing." Iona growled aloud. "Your pathetic…I hope Lycaon makes you die slowly." Gabrielle breathed in watching as the metal door behind Iona creaked open.

"Leave the rebel alone…our Emperor will decide her fate."

Iona turned watching as Jiang walked in to the underground cell which was attached to the main cave which led to Lycaon's keep. "I was just telling her how much I want to skin her." Jiang moved a clawed hand down his thin beard. "It's not your place…Lycaon has called for us. He wants to know what happened in the city and what we brought back."

Gabrielle watched as they both left closing the metal door behind them which was bolted and locked. Everything seemed to go quite she turned slightly seeing that all the eyes were still on her from the cell. She tried to move only to howl in pain as the chains stayed taught keeping her in place. She closed her eyes trying to think of something to take her mind of the pain.

End Of Part 21

By Silvermoonlight.


	23. The Forest Of The Forgotten

_THE FOREST_ _OF THE FORGOTTEN AND LOST_

Xena eased open the pack she wrapping up Gabrielle's skirt placing it inside with her lovers other clothes. Her gaze turned to Kyra and Erasmus as she picked up the quarter staff which she twisted until it came apart. She tied the two pieces together putting them in the pack. "What is it?" Kyra looked down slightly. "We wanted to volunteer."

Xena tossed the medical bag into the pack. "You can't volunteer, nether can Erasmus." Erasmus pulled up both hands angrily. "Says who?" Xena closed the pack turning slightly. "Demetrius needs you both here and your people to help lead soldiers in this war." Kyra snorted aloud. "I have a lot of respect for the man but that isn't fair."

Xena turned slightly. "You have to stay for son." Erasmus tapped his hoof on the ground in frustration. "She's right Kyra our son needs us." Xena put a hand on her chin watching as the Amazon nodded. She sighed aloud as she picked up the small map looking at the marked red areas. "Why is the derelict city marked?"

Erasmus tapped both front hoofs. "They call it the dead city, they say it's haunted." He raised both hands. "Demetrius thought that it might have some connection to the derelict temple." Xena breathed in deeply. "Great…just what I need a city of ghosts." Kyra raised her hand slightly. "Actually it's much worse than ghosts it has un-dead and Dryads."

Xena looked up sharply. "Has anyone ever been to the city?" Erasmus breathed in deeply. "Well yes…apparently none of them ever came back." Kyra shook her head. "But you don't need to go there I mean there's a route directly past it." Xena eyed the map again. "You just mentioned it as a reminder so that if they chase me I can lead them there and let the city finish them off."

Kyra eased up her hand. "Yeah something along those lines, I mean you've probably already thought of it." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't I was thinking of something else along the same lines though." She raised the map. "I was thinking about breaking that huge bridge so they plunge to there deaths." Kyra shrugged slightly. "Hey, what ever floats your boat?"

Xena eased her sword in to its scabbard. "Are the other volunteers waiting outside?" Erasmus nodded as he backed up allowing her to come past him. She flipped the Chakram as she placed it in its holder on her waist. "Good." Kyra breathed in deeply. "I hope she's okay." Xena turned slowly to face her as she pushed the map in to the pack. "I'll kill Lycaon before I let him touch her."

8

Iona slowly lowered herself on to one knee watching as the huge werewolf came towards her. "Your highness." Lycaon roared aloud as he turned to her. "You stupid pathetic excuse for a warrior! You let that rebel beat you!" Iona pulled back ignoring Jiang smirk. She lowered her gaze. "I admit my failure your highness."

She put a hand on her furry chest. "I beg that you listen to me and not kill me." Lycaon pricked up an ear as he came closer. "Why should I do that? You've tarnished my mighty name by being beaten in a fight you should've won. You lied to me as well saying that there was no issue!" Iona raised both hands as he came closer. "Please your highness I brought a great prize from the city."

Lycaon snarled aloud narrowing his red gaze. "What would that be? Tell me quickly before I end your miserable life!" Iona smiled slightly as she stood up. "I bring you back both the rebel and a great general from the fort who's switched sides." Jiang looked at Lycaon. "Yes we both brought you the rebel leader she is alive and caged up at this very moment."

Iona turned sharply eyeing Jiang coldly. "You didn't bring her! I'm the one that shot her…all you did was send our troops to there deaths creating a diversion." Jiang lowered himself slightly. "Great Emperor it was a team effort…I deserve a little of the credit." Lycaon slowly took a step back eyeing them both. "Gabrielle is here…"

Iona lowered her head. "Yes your highness…she's locked up in the main cell which we keep just for rebel leaders. I hope I have pleased you great highness by bringing you this gift and hope that you'll excuse my past failings." Lycaon growled aloud. "Ares told me that she would come to me with the Warrior Princess and I'd have them both!"

Iona looked up sharply. "Both?" Jiang looked up shock. "You wanted the Warrior Princess as well?" Lycaon growled aloud. "Yes! It doesn't matter though as far as he's explained where one goes the other will follow." He tapped his clawed hand on the throne. "Xena will follow Gabrielle to her death she's that passionate."

Iona looked up. "Your highness we can't defeat her…she kills werewolf's with ease I've seen it." Lycaon snarled aloud. "Yes she's killed all of you with ease but I doubt I'll be that easy for her to finish me off. Still I have no intention of killing her Ares wants his prize turned he can have it turned." Jiang looked up sharply. "Turned?"

Lycaon pulled up his clawed hand. "This does not concern ether of you!" He looked up slightly. "What matters is that Gabrielle will be used as bait. Bring her in to my keep tomorrow." He turned to Iona. "Your failures are forgotten." Iona bowed slowly. "Thank you great king." Jiang eyed Apostolos. "I'll set about making this great helper a head general."

Eryx snarled aloud looking at Apostolos who had been standing in side Lycaon's great keep. He already didn't like the warrior he was a nutcase and not the sort he liked. He breathed in throwing Iona's armour which one of his scouts had found in the forest next to her. He turned his gaze to the doors that led to the cells.

8

Xena turned slowly meeting the gaze of the group who were waiting near the front door. Erasmus leaned over slightly. "Ten soldiers and just about all the werewolf's, I guess you've got to pick." Xena breathed in eyeing the group who all turned in her direction. Xena raised an eyebrow looking at them Kyra turned slightly. "Good turn out."

Xena watched as the soldiers instantly raised there weapon proudly. She narrowed her gaze catching sight of a familiar face she walked forward looking at Theodore. "Why are you here?" Theodore swallowed deeply before looking up. "I'm here to set right what I did wrong." He raised his new crossbow high. "Apostolos betrayed us...he used me to do his dirty work."

Xena looked at him for a long moment. "Can you fight with a sword as well as you fire that crossbow?" Theodore eased up his sword. "I believe that the sword is as good as my aim." Xena grabbed his shoulder pushing him behind her. "Good then you can come with me." She ignored the annoyed looks on some the soldier's faces.

Her gaze moved to the all werewolf's who were standing close by. Bastiaan was the only not present but Demetrius has stated that he couldn't volunteer. Her gaze slowly met Karsten's. "Are you here for revenge or are you here for Gabrielle?" Karsten snarled pulling his green sash free raising it in anger.

Xena narrowed her gaze keeping her eyes locked with his as he shook the sash trying to get his point across. "For Gabrielle?" He suddenly roared in her face causing her hair to blown back. "I'm glad it is for her and not you now stand next to Theodore." Karsten eased the sash back on he walked over to stand next to the other man. "Your both perfect for this for a number of reasons."

She watched as the group started to dissipate she turned to Karsten. "I need your strength and I need your nose if I loose the trail." She eyed Theodore. "I need your skills of the crossbow, its one talent you have and I from what I've been told you very rarely miss." She raised her hand. "I saw your perfect shot to both those werewolf's throats earlier tonight."

Theodore raised his crow bow. "I'll be more than honoured to end any of there miserable lives." Karsten grunted as he nodded his ear moved as Demetrius came forward. He held up a pack with a sword strapped to the back. "I've brought Karsten's clothes and armour and his sword. As much as I love borrowing it I think he'll need it more than me."

Xena eased the pack out of his hand throwing it to Theodore. "Well Theodore can carry it, how long is the travel up to that mountain ridge on foot?" Demetrius eyed his wife who was in her human form once more. She eased up the map in her hands. "It'll take you till dawn to get there maybe much longer.

She looked down adjusting her dresses sleeves. "Gabrielle should be able to restrain her transformation…after the first few nights new werewolf's start to gain control." She breathed in deeply. "I don't know if this will help you…but if you have to get her out with out them seeing she might be better of in her human form." Xena smiled patting the red haired woman's shoulder. "Thank you."

Xena turned her gaze as the huge wagon was pushed aside by two werewolf's two others grabbed the huge doors slowly pulling them both open. Xena looked through them in to the wood, she found her gaze turning back to Demetrius. "I'll be back very soon." Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Bring her home."

He watched as the Warrior Princess suddenly bolted to in a sprint. Karsten followed her, his huge paws hitting the dirt closely followed by Theodore who swung both his packs on his back. He breathed in as the huge gates were closed behind them. The wagon was shoved back in to place. He breathed in again feeling his wife's hand on his shoulder.

He turned smiling at as best he could. "I just hope they make it back." Alexia shook her head. "She'll be back you'll see and she'll bring Gabrielle back with her." Demetrius turned as he pulled a piece of scroll out of his chest plate. "Xena wanted me to give you this." He placed it in her hands closing them. "Gabrielle wrote it…it was in her pack and addressed to you."

Demetrius eyed the small scroll with its silver binding ribbon watching as she opened it. "I believe it's her orders…I believe your name and Bastiaan's are at the top of list to take command of the werewolf's." Alexia pulled back in surprise. "I'm no warrior! Why did she pick me to lead with Bastiaan?" Demetrius smiled slightly. "You know not all warriors carry sword some have great minds."

8

Gabrielle watched as the metal doors swung open again, she breathed watching as Iona walked in closely followed by Apostolos who laughed as his gaze met hers. Iona grinned as she leaned forward. "I've been told that you need to be fed." She twirled the key to cell opposite around her clawed finger. "Loosen the chains."

Apostolos snorted as he pulled the lever in the wall which caused the chain to become loose he watched as Gabrielle breathed in sharply from the sudden pain. Iona tossed him the keys. "Take out one of them…Make sure it's a child." Gabrielle tried to pull herself up only to hit the floor on her side. The sudden screams hit the air all around her as Apostolos opened the cell.

He eyed the six year old boy, he grinned slamming his clawed hand in to the boys terrified mother sending her flying backwards. He ignored her screams and the screams of the others as they backed away picked the terrified child up. He stepped back shoving the metal cell door closed and locking it. Iona grinned as she took the screaming child from him. "I bet your hungry Gabrielle."

She walked forward tapping her clawed foot on the floor. "I guess by now you've noticed that there are times when you really need to eat. Sadly its one of the irritating things about being a werewolf you have to eat a lot of food, to maintain your form." She watched as the humans re gathered leaning up against the bars there cries hitting the air the boy's mother among them.

She dropped the child hard watching it roll so it was close to her. "The other rebel leaders broke there hunger got the better of them. I doubt you'll be any different." She caught the keys as Apostolos threw them back to her. "I look forward to seeing your face after you killed and eaten this little boy. She slowly watched as Apostolos leaped through the metal doors. "Since your badly wounded your need for food will be greater."

Gabrielle watched as Iona closed the door, the sound of the lock clicking back in to place caused her to breath in. Her gaze turned to the child who was now crying she could see the people crowding up to the bars. She slowly eased herself up ignoring the pain, everything hurt and it even hurt to raise her arms.

She eased up her hand trying to reach for the arrows which only caused more pain. She lowered her ears trying to drown out the boys crying which was only getting louder and harder to ignore. She found the sound starting to grate on her ears as it kept on getting louder. It just wouldn't go away and leave her alone!

She didn't have the strength to even raise her hands to her ears to block it out. She could feel her anger start to surface and it wasn't helped by the cascade of cries and pleases coming from the other cell. She tried to calm her breathing for all the times she practiced medication in India she couldn't seem to even focus now.

The thought of even harming this child disgusted her, she was hungry, she was tired, and she was in pain! Killing a child only made her think back to her past and to darker time that she wanted to forget. To forget filling a water skin with poison to forget the hate in her lovers face as she sat over the body of her dead daughter which she'd covered with a blanket.

To forget the images of Solan lying dead in Xena's arms and to forget the pain that followed. Why couldn't the boy be quite! Why couldn't they all just shut up! The crying the screaming the suffering was driving her to breaking point. She turned looking at the child wanting and hoping that he'd just be quite and let her think!

She couldn't stop the next moments as her anger suddenly broke free along with her scream which to them sounded like a roar. It was a long drawn out roar which sounded even louder because of caves walls causing echoes. She could feel her claws scratching across the stone as she leaned forward loosing the momentum to scream anymore.

Everything seemed to go silent all she could only hear was the droplets of water hitting the surface of a small pool close by. She pulled herself up in to sitting position taking in the silent bliss. She breathed in slowly and steadily gaining control of her anger which she forced back in to its inner cage once more.

She wasn't an animal and she wasn't going to become one. Not for them and not for anyone else, she was better than that. That was why they hated her because she had the will to choose her path and not weaken to there's. She slowly opened her eyes looking at the little boy who was sitting in silence not daring to move.

She eased her clawed hand towards him slowly only to stop as a broken and pained voice hit the air. "Please don't hurt my little boy." Gabrielle eyed the woman in the cell for a moment she turned back seeing that the child had backed away further out of her reach. She looked at her clawed hand to a child everything about her must seem frightening.

Parents sometimes told their children fairy tails which involved wolves who were evil figures and were there for the purpose of dark warnings. She'd never been attacked by a wolf. She'd also seen a couple on her travels but they had run away from her and Xena. She looked at the little boy trying her best to form a kind smile despite that her long canine teeth didn't help matters.

She looked around her then an idea formed she eased up a clawed finger slowly scratching it in to the stone as she wrote. She grunted aloud she'd give anything to have a quill and parchment not that she could even hold a quill in her fingers but anything was better than scratching on stone. She stopped watching as the child looked at her name.

She tapped the letters with a clawed finger then pointed to herself. She watched as the young child looked at the letter he pointed to them before looking up. "Gabri…" He tried again. "Gab…rielle." Gabrielle nodded quickly. He looked at the letters moving a little closer. "I'm Leon." He clapped his hands seeing that the being was only being friendly.

He edged a little closer. "You're a girl werewolf…I thought they were all boys." Gabrielle found herself laughing slightly at that. He was a cute little boy if anything. She raised a clawed hand slowly placing it next to him watching as he curiously touched the fur on it. He looked up. "Its soft, kinda reminds me of my dogs fur."

Gabrielle breathed in heavily well if he saw her as a big soft dog that worked it was better than seeing her as an evil monster. The young boy's eyes moved to the chains and the arrows still embedded in her legs and shoulders, he raised his hand slowly. "Do those hurt?" Gabrielle nodded slowly he put a hand on his head. "Can't you take them out?"

Gabrielle shook her head slowly her eyes fixing on his brown ones. The young boy gave her a sudden big smile. "The horrible werewolf's did that to you?" Gabrielle breathed in again nodding if anything she wished she talk right now. The light brown haired boy looked up nervously. "They put me in here because they want you to eat me."

Gabrielle eased up her hand slowly scratching the stone with her clawed finger forcefully. The little boy looked down reading the words. "You don't eat people..." Gabrielle pulled her clawed hand away putting it next to him. The boy turned to his mother who looked surprised along with the others. "I don't think she's evil like the others."

His mother voice came back slowly and with an unsure tone. "Leon she's a werewolf." Leon turned to the golden werewolf who eyes suddenly looked very sad he clapped his hands catching her attention. "You want to hear a story?" Gabrielle pricked up both ears somehow that question was very inviting, even if was from her child.

She needed something to take her mind off the pain and the atmosphere, she nodded her head. Leon put both hands together. "I love hero stories, my favourites are the ones about Xena and Hercules." He paused watching at the green eyes lit up even more. "You want to hear one?" Gabrielle smiled imaging Xena's face for a long moment before nodding.

She leaned forward listening as the child began to tell his story about Hercules. Even though it had bits missing to her it was the best story she'd ever heard. It was told with such happiness and enjoyment. She leaned forward just listening to sound of the little voice which was calming her nerves with each passing second.

8

Xena turned looking at the leaves with there blood stains. "It seems they were in a hurry." Theodore looked at the paw prints in the muddy ground. "They didn't cover there tracks well, you'd think they'd have been smart enough to clean this up." Karsten sniffed the air again only to stop as he caught sight of something which at the same moment Xena's gaze fixed on.

He watched as she walked forward pulling the long piece of a mane fur from the tangled branches where it had been pulled off. Her gaze lowered as she caught sight of an arrow lying in the ground along with the muddy impression of a big body being tossed to the ground. She leaned down picking the arrow up slowly.

Theodore moved forward looking at the arrow with it bloody tip. "Its one of ours…" Xena eyed the arrow again. "They took one out." Theodore looked at her for a moment. "Why'd do that? Why only take out one and not the rest?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "They thought she might die which wasn't what they wanted. This must be the one from her mid section."

Her gaze turned to Karsten's. "Am I right in thinking that if a weapon gets stuck in a werewolf's flesh the morning transformation back becomes very painful?" Karsten looked down slightly before nodding. She felt her finger grip the arrow as a rush of anger went through her. She felt the wooden shaft crack in half between her fingers.

She lowered her gaze. "Those animals…I've seen warlords with more honour." Theodore walked forward. "Your friend Gabrielle she seems very strong…I mean when she was human It took many of my men to stop her." Karsten sudden took a step forward nodding his head seeing where Theodore was going with his conversation.

Theodore raised his hands. "Iona also didn't fair to well against her." He breathed in deeply. "Personally I really don't think a few arrows are going to stop her." Karsten nodded again watching as the Warrior Princess lowered her eyes again in deep thought. She turned catching sight of more blood on the leaves.

She put the hair in one of the pouches on her pack side along with the spilt arrow. Her gaze drifted back to the others. "They went this way." Theodore slowly followed her. He turned seeing the sad look in Karsten's eyes truth was the Warrior Princess was having trouble dealing with this but like any good warrior she was pushing her emotions downwards and not showing them.

He sighed aloud she didn't want to look weak in front them or soft. The other woman meant a lot to her and despite all that happened she'd stood by her. Karsten snarled aloud Iona had pulled such a horrible stunt taking Gabrielle away. No doubt she wanted to break the rebellion apart and killing Gabrielle would do that or at least that's what she thought.

End Of Part 22

By Silvermoonlight


	24. Within The Keep Of The Immortal

_WITHIN THE KEEP OF THE IMMORTAL KING_

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly she could see light staining through the cracks in the cave. Her gaze moved to the young child who was asleep his back resting against her side. He had been a blessing is disguise if nothing he'd kept her very calm with his telling stories. It had allowed her to relax and even meditate a little.

She looked up again watching one of the streams of light penetrate the small pool of water. She didn't want to move she just wanted to enjoy the peace and quite. She looked at her clawed hand for a moment Iona would be very annoyed but then somehow she was looking forward to seeing that anger it would mean that she wasn't like her.

Her gaze suddenly moved sharply as she felt a shearing pain in her shoulders and legs it was so suddenly it caused her to jolt. The little boy was brought suddenly from her dreams causing him to turn sharply. Gabrielle watched her clawed hand shake as it suddenly started to turn back. She hit the floor on her side the pain coming again.

Her eyes shot downwards as her legs started to turn back. The pain came again as the first of the arrows was pushed out of her body followed by the wound trying to slowly heal itself. She had to grit her teeth just to stop herself from screaming as the other arrows were slowly pushed out of her skin. Each hit the ground causing echoes in the cell.

She felt her legs shake horribly as they took back there normal look she held herself feeling the others arrows start to push themselves free. They hit the ground their tips glinting. She couldn't help but cry in agony every time one was pushed out. She closed her eyes trying to think of something else anything just to separate herself from the pain.

All her limbs were still hurting as she felt them reform and there fur disappear back in to the skin. She felt blood run down her chin from her top canine teeth down biting her lower lip. She opened her mouth feeling her teeth slowly go back to normal. She felt her long fridge fall over her eyes and her long hair on her back. She breathed in slowly feeling the agonizing pain subside.

She could feel the skirt still around her lower body although it didn't fit and was far too big. All she felt was the sudden rush of cold air on her naked upper body she wrapped her hands around herself feeling the cold. No one had even bothered to leave her a shirt at least in the other cells inside Messene they allowed her have her dignity.

Her gaze moved as she growled aloud trying to ignore the dull pain and the cold. Her eyes traced her wounds which had almost healed but for the trace of tiny scars which like before would disappear once she transformed, she moved her fingers across her cheek where the other one had been. She heard movement as Leon came to stand over her.

He smiled. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "I'm fine Leon." Her eyes fell on the chains shackles which now didn't fit she wanted to move her hands and feet out of them but she didn't feel like she had the energy to do so. The child looked at her again. "It's nice to hear your voice I mean you can't talk when your, you know."

Another voice came from the cell behind her which she had her back to. "Thank you." Gabrielle didn't look around she just wanted to go back to sleep she knew it was the boys mother. She breathed in slowly. "For what?" The voice came again. "You didn't harm my little boy." Gabrielle felt her eyes starting to close. "Like I said I don't eat people."

She didn't have the energy for this conversation and she knew it. "I'm not like them…" She heard Leon talking again but she couldn't really hear it, she was just at the point of fading in to her dreams when water hitting her face caused her eyes to snap open. She found herself sitting up not be able to stop her scream of anger. "What!"

She looked up seeing the face of three men dressed in armour one had clothes in his hands the other was holding a water skin. She noticed the grey haired man in general's armour who for some reason looked familiar. He eyed the soldier who was grinning evilly. "Get that boy out of here…put him back in the cell with the others"

Gino eyed the six year old. "She didn't eat him!" Eryx eyed the young boy as he was picked up by another soldier who opened the cell door and placed him back with the other humans who ran over to him. "It would seem that she really doesn't like eating people… even when there offered to her and she needs to eat."

Myron locked the cell. "Iona won't be happy about this." Eryx looked at Gabrielle then at both soldiers. "Iona stated that the white dress and other clothing would fit her...They've never been worn." The two solders looked at each other before doing as they were told. They lifted the blonde woman up pulling the chains shackles off.

She didn't fight as Eryx pushed items of clothing in to her hands. "Get dressed." She eyed him before doing as he requested pulling on the underwear and putting on the white dress which looked expensive. She eased on the shoes only to feel both the soldiers grab hold of her. Gino readjusted the shackles putting them back on her wrists and ankles.

Gino kept her up while the Myron did up the white dresses buttons he stopped meeting her gaze which hadn't really shifted from his. He suddenly eased out his sword looking at her. "You know they say you're Horn Hind." Gabrielle looked at him. "I'm not Horn Hind." Myron laughed as he looked at her. "You misunderstand…I know your not Horn Hind, but many already believe you're his successor."

He raised his hand. "They even believe that your destiny is to wear his armour." Gabrielle looked at him again. "You have me mistaken for someone else I'm Gabrielle, Xena's companion." Myron laughed again. "Yeah I know your Xena's Warrior Princess's companion." He ignored the sudden rush of whispers from the cell of humans.

He raised his hand. "So tell me how did such a pathetic, worthless, werewolf like you end up as her lover?" Gabrielle looked at him trying to control the anger she was feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stop herself as her knee flew up slamming right between legs with a sudden surge of strength.

Her gaze turned as he hit the floor crying out in pain. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Myron didn't look up as he just curled up in pain. She felt the warrior behind her hold her tighter. Eryx turned eyeing the fallen warrior he eyed the other. "Get him out of here now! You can go yourself!" Gabrielle breathed in painfully as she hit the floor on her knees.

She watched as one of the soldiers picked up the other dragging him out her gaze fell on the head captain who she now recognised by his voice. The metal door slammed shut she eyed the shackles trying to lower her gaze slowly. "Is there a reason why I'm in a white dress?" Eryx smiled slightly as he eased of his helmet. "Lycaon wants you to look the part innocent and weak."

He slowly pulled out the water skin from under his cloak. Gabrielle didn't get a chance to think as he grabbed her by the dresses sleeve pulling her, to her feet. She felt the water skin's top as it was shoved between her teeth, she could taste something foul in the liquid. She turned sharply spitting it directly back in to his face.

Eryx looked at her in stunned surprise, before leaning forward so he was close to her ear. "I'm trying to help you." Gabrielle laughed slightly. "You're trying to help me? Please do think I'm that stupid I know the taste of a sedative." Eryx snarled aloud. "This is not a joke…and you need this healing sedative." He raised the water skin. "You don't know me but I know all about you."

He turned sharply. "There is more than one rebellion in fact there's two and I'm from the other. I've had to do some terrible things to climb up this ladder and spy on Lycaon." He raised the water skin. "Our rebellion is failing and we've watched as you've practically made Lycaon look like an idiot in these past few days."

He leaned forward. "We've been waiting for you." He stopped seeing her utter confusion. "Please drink this it'll stop the pain and heal you more." He watched as she slowly drank from the skin. She stopped suddenly feeling her stomach turn over before she could gag he slammed his hand over her mouth. "For the love of Zeus don't you dare throw up on me."

He heard her gag again. "Iona will know I gave you this and you'll blow my cover" Her stomach seemed to churn loudly before going quite, her eyes started to close, he watched as she slid down the wall falling to sleep instantly. He lowered his head bowing to her then quickly hid the water skin as he walked towards the door hopefully the sedative would keep her out until the afternoon.

8

Karsten adjusted his armour trying to get comfortable. He pushed the sword in to its scabbard looking at the map. "It's just over the next ridge." Theodore chewed on the piece of jerky as he eyed Karsten. "You said that, five minutes ago!" He grunted aloud. "It wasn't that ridge ether. What's up with you can't you read a map?"

Karsten eyed him snarling aloud. "How'd you like me to shove that beef jerky so far down your throat that you choke?" Theodore stopped chewing eyeing him. "So nice of you offer but I'll pass." Karsten grunted aloud looking at the map. "I can read a map…" Theodore leaned over the map looking at it. "You know it might help if you look at images in more detail."

"Quite!"

Xena found herself running a hand through her fringe in frustration if she had to listen to them bickering one more time she was going to go loose her temper! She turned eyeing Karsten who looked very unnerved. "Read the map! Then tell us what direction to head in!" Karsten looked at the map. "Over the next ridge…I swear."

She turned to Theodore. "You're supposed to be watching our backs now quit arguing with him and do it." Theodore swallowed before doing as he was told. Her gaze turned to the ridge that Karsten was talking about she really wished that they hadn't suddenly lost trail in the thick of the woods it was making things difficult.

She walked forward only to stop as the sound of water hit her ears. She grabbed both men pushing them back. "You hear that?" Theodore's grin widened. "Water…it could be the waterfall." She carried on walking her gaze turning as she saw an opening in the trees. She watched as they followed only to stop as they caught sight of the waterfall.

It was enormous stretching across away from the mountain side, its cascading water slamming in to the huge lake some miles bellow which had had a large river leading away from it. Her gaze moved as she caught sight of what they'd been looking for. There was a huge wooden bridge unlike anything she'd ever seen.

It was an enormous bridge for one and it ran over the cap between the mountains and the land on the side they were on. Every plank was solid wood with heavy rope and metal bolts holding everything in place. Huge planks made up the inner and outer bridge and two huge trees had been pushed in to the hill side at each end holding up the bridges colossal weight.

She blinked staring at it, she heard of the Ark design and even seen scrolls on it in Rome but she'd never ever seen one built. Yet this was built to a massive scale. It looked very old though if the wood was any thing to go by, it had, had repair jobs. Theodore breathed in finally catching his breath. "No man could have built that."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "I don't think any man did build it…Lycaon's last army probably built it." She put a hand on her chin. "The immense strength of hundreds of them working together could build that." Her gaze turned to where they'd come from. "Lycaon couldn't get over this pass with his army on foot so he had this built so he could."

Theodore turned sharply. "Do you think anything could destroy that bridge?" Xena turned slightly. "Chinese black powder, lots of it." Karsten breathed in deeply. "So I guess those little bottle bombs we brought are useless." Xena grunted aloud. "Yes they are." Karsten sighed aloud looking at the bridge up from them. "Great…"

Xena's looked up slightly catching sight of the temple embedded in the mountain. She was about to say something when two heavily armoured figures moving up the bridge caught her gaze both were carrying tattered flags. They stopped at the bridges middle slotting them in to some kind of holders she looked up slowly eyeing the image on both of them.

Karsten snorted aloud looking at flags which had three large coloured stripes on them one was light forest green the other was dark forest green and the last was dark woodland brown. Both the flags had been torn and soaked in blood to stain them, on top were what looked like bloody wolf skulls. "There not army banners are they?"

Xena sneered slightly. "No they aren't there death banners…there mocking Gabrielle's Amazon colours." She felt her fist clenching. "They think they've already won and now there sending out a message to others." She eyed Theodore who was slowly raising his loaded crossbow. "Kill the one on the right if he gets to close to us I'll deal with the other."

Theodore nodded keeping his weapon aimed watching as both soldiers came closer until they were a few feet away. Xena slowly eased her sword free her gaze moved sharply as both soldiers stopped talking to each other. She moved closer seeing that nether had noticed her. The next seconds caused her to tense as arrow shot past.

It hit its target right in the neck, the other soldier seemed to cry out in surprise he turned but too late to avoid her sword hilt as it slammed directly in to his face. The dead man fell to the floor in a heap while the man in front of her tried to get up only to cry out in pain as she hit him much harder. He raised his sword only to drop it as he fingers points slammed in to his neck.

She watched his eyes suddenly go wide as he started to choke and gag. She turned slightly watching as Karsten pulled the dead body away throwing it in to in to the trees out of sight. Her gaze turned slowly to the gagging man. "I've just cut of the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in thirty seconds if you don't tell me what I want to know."

She kneeled down so she was eye level with him. "Where's Lycaon's war camp?" The man gagged painfully. "It's…over the bridge…just down from the temple." Xena looked at her hand. "Very good now tell me where Gabrielle is?" The soldier blinked in shock as he gagged again. "You…you mean Horn Hind's successor…she's inside the temple."

He chocked aloud. "The door way to Lycaon's keep is inside it." Xena sneered slightly. "Your good at this…now is she still alive?" The soldier choked feeling the blood start to run down his nose. "Yes! He wants her alive for now so he can interrogate her before killing her." Xena snarled aloud as she took the pinch off.

The soldier looked up only to be hit full force by Karsten's fist. Xena watched as he passed out instantly her gaze turned to the big man. Karsten shrugged slightly. "What? He was asking for the scum bag." He shook his head. "Seriously I keep on hearing the name Horn Hind…who is this guy? It's like there terrified of him."

Xena watched as Theodore grabbed some rope pulling the solider out of sight. She raised her hand. "Many seasons ago Horn Hind led a rebel army that defeated Lycaon's dark forces and drove him back here to these mountains were Lycaon's sons imprisoned him inside a magical cavern which he can't escape from."

Her gaze narrowed. "Horn Hind is probably dead or very old by now." Karsten laughed slightly. "Why fear a dead man?" Xena looked up slightly. "Its not the dead man they fear…they don't want another like him to a rise up with his strength it terrifies them." Theodore blinked as he finished tying the soldier to the tree. "Gabrielle is Horn Hinds successor..."

Xena shook her head. "I don't believe that Gabrielle is his successor. Personally I think there all afraid and there just pinning that title on her so her death will have a greater impact." Karsten eased out his sword. "That makes a horrible sort of sense, create an icon of power and then destroy it thus making yourself look like a god among your followers."

Xena eased her sword up slightly. "Lycaon believes he is a god even though he's not, he is immortal though which means, he could be chopped in to little pieces and left like that for eternity." Theodore's looked up slightly. "Your Chakram seems to do real damage to these monsters it could work just as well for him."

Xena eyed him as they started the long walk across the bridge. "I'm hoping that it does." She stopped suddenly turning to look at the flags with disgust she wanted to smash them both down but it wasn't a very good idea as it might give away that they were in the area. She raised her sword as she carried on walking. "We need to move quickly."

8

"Wake up!"

Gabrielle felt a sudden sharp burst of pain which caused her to groan painfully her floating dreamful bliss being destroyed instantly. The pain came again only harder both her eyes snapped wide open. She looked up slowly meeting Iona's gaze the woman smiled looking down at her. "Thank you wouldn't want you to sleep all day now would we?"

Gabrielle breathed in deeply noticing that she was alone. "I really wish I wasn't chained up." Iona leaned forward. "Why is that?" Gabrielle felt a smile form. "Because a part of me would just love too break both your hands as well as your legs." Iona's gaze narrowed. "You know what your problem is? It's that you don't like to kill…you're a spineless weakling."

Gabrielle turned as two elite warriors walked forward she recognised one but not the other. Iona's gin widened. "That's why you're sitting here in chains and I'm standing over you." She shrugged. "And now I'm going to walk you in to Lycaon's keep and your life will end." She eyed both the soldiers. "Undo those shackles and put on the others!"

Gabrielle felt herself being tugged on to her feet she felt the shackles as they came of her legs then her hands which were replaced with new ones which were joined in the middle by a heavy chain. Iona stopped them as they went to put the ones her feet. "Don't bother her legs are probably killing her I doubt that she has the strength to run away."

She turned grabbing the heavy neck shackle with its chain clamping it around the smaller woman's neck. She pulled on the chain savagely causing the small blonde haired woman to step forward. "Come on Blondie, Lycaon's waiting for you." Gabrielle eyed her only to feel the painfully tug as she was pulled forward towards the cells door.

8

Xena eased up her sword as she looked down in to the large ridge that was in front of the old temple. She breathed in as the sight hundreds of camp fires caught her eyes along with hundreds of tents. Karsten swallowed as he watched the soldiers bellow fight amongst them selves. He could even see woman warriors among them. "By the gods…"

Xena looked at the camp from there hiding position behind tall trees. "The only army I've ever seen that came close to this were the Persians" Theodore breathed in deeply. "I heard that you defeated the Persians." Xena looked at him for a long moment. "I did…but they didn't turn furry and sprout teeth at night."

Karsten turned slightly. "Where doomed…" Xena turned eyeing him. "We are not doomed…these aren't the elite troops there probably there version of foot soldiers." Theodore turned sharply. "Where are the elite troops?" Xena gaze turned slowly to the old temple whose doors were wide open. "There probably guarding Lycaon's keep."

Karsten looked at the camp again with its tattered banners all with there wolf skull symbol. "I don't understand when they were attacking us why didn't they come in full force? I mean they could have just wiped us out easy." Xena found herself going silent as a soldier passed them by he looked around for a moment before shrugging and walking away.

She breathed in deeply. "Lycaon wants to lead this army…he doesn't want Jiang or Iona to lead them. He probably doesn't trust them." She looked at the camp again. "He probably thinks they'll leave him trapped and take this army for themselves." She narrowed her gaze. "So he's making them both work slowly with small numbers of elite troops, that way he can keep track of what there doing."

They all ducked down as another soldier passed them by. "We need to move towards the temple." Karsten looked around him as he held up his sword. "I got you." He turned quickly moving back through the trees. Theodore's gaze fixed on the huge temple with its ancient door which was wide open. "Athena must hate that they left this place to rot."

End Of Part 23

By Silvermoonlight.


	25. The Deals Of Gods

_THE DEALS OF GODS AND MONSTERS._

Gabrielle's looked up at the huge metal doors as she was dragged towards them by Iona. She felt herself breath in sharply as the huge locks moved back with a force all there own there glowing Greek letters shimmering in the darkness. The huge doors creaked slowly open a huge cavern came in to view behind them.

Huge banners hung from all four corners while racks of weapons and armour lay in huge piles across the floor. She could see a huge table which had bottles of wine on it and goblets. In the centre of the cavern stood a huge throne its sides built from human skulls. A set of armour stood next to it, its red and black plate shining in the low light.

She felt herself suddenly being pulled forward as Iona walked in to the cavern. Gabrielle found herself looking down only to see large piles of human bones and fresh blood staining the floor as she was shoved forward. Her gaze drifted to the black armour with it spiked shoulders and horned helmet, she'd seen it before in her dream when it was new and without the helmet.

She felt the breath get caught deep in her throat as the site of a mountain of gold and jewelled caught her gaze. There were hundreds of piles all sitting on one side of the throne it was like something out of a dragons keep with everything from shields to diamonds and sapphires. She lowered her gaze Jiang hadn't lied Lycaon did have gold and tons of it.

"Kneel before your king!"

She felt the sudden burst of pain as Iona slammed her sword hilt between her shoulder blades. She felt the hard ground as she hit it on her knees it seemed like only seconds as the chain around her neck was bolted down followed by the shackles on her hands being replaced with ones very similar to those in the prison followed by ones being put on her ankles.

The only difference was these were bolted to the floor she pulled on them feeling the same taught ness as the others. Iona bowed her head low ignoring Jiang who was drinking wine from one of the goblets. "Great king I bring you the rebel leader!" Gabrielle heard a low growl which echoed across the stone walls. The red eyes suddenly appeared in the darkness behind the throne.

The huge clawed hands appeared followed by the huge head with its crooked teeth and long jaws. Huge ripped ears moved back as he massive clawed feet slammed in to the ground. The tail swung as the black furred body with it many scars tensed up as the long clawed hands moved forward. Gabrielle felt the overwhelming sense of fear as the nine foot tall werewolf walked towards her.

The mouth slowly formed a sneer as the gleaming red eyes narrowed, the eyes had black pupils but they were hard to see because of the red glow. The huge being came to stop in front of her its clawed toes tapping the ground as the jaws opened slightly. Lycaon grunted aloud as he looked at the young woman in front of him whose eyes showed fear.

Oh how he liked fear he leaned forward so his jaws were with in inches of her face. "Welcome to my keep…" He watched as she stayed quite her green eyes reflecting her panic. He pulled up a clawed hand putting one clawed finger against her face. "What's wrong? Did your terrible nightmares of me do me no justice?

Gabrielle swallowed feeling her heart beat start to quicken. "You can talk?" Lycaon laughed slightly. "Yes I can! That's because I am the first, sadly the generations after me can't do so." He eased his clawed finger away from her face. "Funny you disappoint me…I thought that you'd stand up to me like you did to Iona and Jiang yet you're cowering in fear."

He snarled aloud. "Tell me who was it who dared to give you the name Horn Hind?" Gabrielle looked up sharply meeting his gaze. "I'm not Horn Hind." The next moments were painful as he back handed her, she fell forward tasting blood in her mouth. Lycaon sneered slightly he didn't even need to hit her hard to draw blood. "That's not what I asked you! Now answer my question!"

Gabrielle looked up again trying to ignore the pain in her jaw. "I don't know…" Lycaon eyed her. "So you don't talk to the other rebels that hide themselves in my forest?" Gabrielle looked up again. "I don't know about the other rebels…I've never even met them." Her brain was still hazy and she couldn't be sure if the talk with the general in cells had been real or just her tired imagination."

Lycaon snarled aloud. "I think you're lying…" Gabrielle looked at him again. "I don't care what you think." She felt the pain as his hand slammed in to her shoulder with force. Lycaon watched as she bent over in pain. "You refuse to pledge your loyalty to me and you won't even take my gold, tell me why is that?"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I don't care for gold that you've killed others to obtain." Lycaon growled aloud. "That only answers half my question." Gabrielle breathed in feeling herself shiver. She wasn't going to get away from him she was chained to the floor she couldn't move from her kneeling position. "Because your allegiance means nothing to me my allegiance belongs to another."

Lycaon raised a clawed finger. "Ah yes Xena that's the whole reason your really here isn't here?" He raised both clawed hands. "You follower her blindly where ever you go and normally you both seem to get out of trouble." He grinned widely. "Thought this time you haven't been so lucky as your way in over your head."

Gabrielle turned slightly. "I don't follow her blindly! It was my choice to fight this war against you." Lycaon shook his head. "Ares told me that you would follow that woman through fire and ice and even to your death. I already no, that no amount of beating or torture will break your spirit. Believe me though I have other means to break your soul."

He raised his clawed hand. "Which is why you're alive right now and you're not dead." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You're going to use me as bait?" Lycaon smiled slightly. "Yes I am. You see I have a deal with the god of war and I'd like to keep my end of the bargain." He turned his gaze to the riddle above the door. "I will see freedom by the end of this day and you will join Charon on his boat of the dead."

Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Ares will never keep his end your bargain. You're foolish to even trust him." She cried out in pain as his clawed hand slammed in to her other shoulder. Lycaon spat as he looked at her. "You're foolish! You actually believed you could lead a rebellion against me!" Gabrielle breathed in painfully. "Xena won't fall for your trap…and you won't be free."

Lycaon laughed slightly as he leaned over pulling a long staff free from his throne which was covered in feathers and the skull of a wolf. "You know I'm looking forward to looking in to your memories Ares said I would find them most amusing." He watched as the skulls sockets lit up with red light. "The other rebel leader's memories didn't amuse me I hope yours do."

8

Xena turned the corner looking down at the wet stony walls her gaze turned slightly. "Something's wrong." Karsten looked up sharply. "What do you mean?" Xena eyed him. "Where are all the elite guards?" Karsten looked back to where the temple's back wall had been broken through he could see the Athena huge stone statue lying on its side. "Probably present to witness Gabrielle's death."

He snorted aloud. "I still think you should've brought Theodore." Xena eyed him. "I need him to keep watch from a distance if I don't make it out but you do his aim will be necessary." She looked down slightly seeing more dried blood on the floor which was being lit up by the flaming torches on the walls. "Looks like hundreds of people have been dragged through here."

Karsten sniffed the air. "Something dead is rotting up ahead I can smell it." Xena walked forward keeping an eye on the pool of blood her gaze moved sharply as she caught sight of what he was talking about. In the fire light she could human arm lying in the dirt. The teeth marks around it showed that something had been eating it but had lost interest.

Karsten picked the arm up by its hand. "By the Gods that's disgusting…what it with these bastards and eating people?" Xena watched him throw it to one side. "It's Lycaon he likes to eat human flesh and expects his warriors to do the same." Karsten snarled aloud. "Was Lycaon ever human or has he always been this way?"

Xena moved slowly forward seeing no one up ahead. "He once a great king who ruled over all of Arcadia but trust me from what I've heard he was insane even as a man." She eased her Chakram free. "He probably can't even remember what it was like to be human he's been stuck this way for so many seasons which has made him even more insane."

She found herself going quite as she caught sight of two warriors standing next to a metal door. Nether had seen her or heard them, they seemed more interested in a game they were playing with dice on a wooden plate, which one was holding while the other threw the dice. The first looked at the other who laughed. "Do you still have your balls Myron?"

Gino laughed aloud as he rolled the dice watching them hit the plate. Myron growled aloud. "Oh your hilarious…why don't you go to Tarturus?" Gino watched him roll again. "Well for such a small woman she gave you such a kick." Myron grabbed the dice. "I hate blondes! There all bitches, my wife was blonde."

Gino raised an eyebrow. "Where is she now?" Myron looked up grinning. "I killed her the first night I turned." Gino looked at him before laughing again. "Well they were about to hang me for thieving. Thank the gods they tried to hang me at dusk." He laughed again. "I mean the rope had no effect because of the fur and my weight snapped it."

He looked at the disc. "Ah you loose Myron." Myron grunted aloud. "Well on the bright side at least I got the blonde bitches skirt." He raised the brown skirt which was stained in blood on one side. "I mean look at this…it'll make such a nice trophy. It's meant to be Amazon colors or something." Gino laughed again. "Amazon colors that's…"

His next words were suddenly cut of by a huge sword meeting his throat he turned only to look in to the eyes of a man who was twice his size. The huge hand grabbed his hair pulling his head back. He turned only to see his Myron go down screaming as silver ring slammed in to his leg. He tried to move only to be kicked in the face by a dark haired woman whose ice blue eyes were chilling.

Karsten grinned eyeing the soldier. "You know hangings far too good for you. I'd have killed you outright" Xena looked at the terrified man she grabbed the Chakram pulling it loose only causing him to scream more. She leaned over slowly raising the weapon to his neck. "Tell me where the blonde woman that you stole that item of clothing from is!"

Myron looked at the ringed weapon. "She's…she's in side Lycaon's main cave…" Xena leaned over yanking the brown skirt free from his hand. "What's behind this door?" Gino felt the pain as his windpipe was suddenly crushed. Karsten eyed him. "Now…now...don't keep the Warrior Princess waiting. What's behind this door?"

Myron swallowed. "It's the cell for human prisoners." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Let me guess your food stock." Myron nodded as he watched his blood soak in to the floor of the cavern. "Yes!" Karsten grabbed the other man slamming him shoulder first in to the stone wall. "Give me the keys!" He grabbed the keys as the man handed them to him.

He grabbed the man's armoured collar again this time throwing him in to the metal door which was smashed open with the force of his body. There was a horrible crashing sound as he hit the ground on the other side. Karsten slowly followed looking down at the man who know lay unconscious. He looked in side seeing a set of empty chains which were bolted to the wall.

His gaze turned slightly as he caught sight of hundreds of people crushed in to a cell which ran close by. He turned only to see the wounded man fly through the open door only to slam in to the stone wall head first. He crumpled to the ground instantly loosing consciousness. He watched as she walked through. "You should've killed him."

Xena ignored him as she looked at the floor her gaze caught sight of what she was looking for a long blonde piece of hair which was on the floor she raised it slowly. "She was here." Karsten pulled up the keys watching as all the prisoners rose in surprise and shock they started to back away as he came forward. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you…were here to help."

A small brown haired female prisoner came forward she was holding a small six year old boy. "The golden werewolf isn't here…they took her." Xena stood up her gaze drifted over the words scratched in to the stone near her foot. She turned eyeing the woman whose son suddenly spoke up. "You're Xena Warrior Princess!"

She moved forward looking at him. "Yes I am did the golden werewolf tell you my name when she turned back in to a person?" The boy shook his head. "No one of them said that you were her friend." Xena watched as he pointed to the two unconscious warriors. She turned back watching as the woman breathed in. "What happened?"

Karsten slowly turned the key opening the cell door his gaze turned to the woman who looked afraid as she spoke. "The others…they put my son in with her. They wanted her to eat him…" Xena sneered slightly as she looked at Karsten who looked back in disgust she met the woman's gaze. "Gabrielle doesn't eat people."

The woman looked down slightly. "We know…she didn't harm my son." Karsten watched as the others came closer to the bars. "We are from the rebellion we want to get you all out of here and to safety." The woman raised an eyebrow. "Are you both turned werewolf's from the north woods?" Xena looked at her in confusion. "No where from Messene."

She put a hand to her chest. "I'm human, Karsten's a werewolf." The woman looked even more confused. "You're human, yet your friends are both werewolf's." Xena opened the cell door further. "Yes…my friend Gabrielle was turned against her will so was Karsten." The woman pulled back. "I thought there was only one rebellion."

Karsten watched as others started to step out of the cell. "I thought there was only one…ours." The woman shook her head. "It would seem then that there are two, yours and there's. Many of the other rebellions werewolf leaders have been brought here. All have died in the cell you're standing in or gone mad. We thought Gabrielle was one of them."

Karsten raised his sword. "Well you can tell us all about it on the way out we've scouted the area and we know how to get you past the camp." He looked at Xena as he opened the door watching all the staved prisoners run through followed by the woman and her son. "I'll get them to safety once I've done so I'll return."

Xena pulled her sword free from its scabbard. "I'm going to find Gabrielle keep them out of site in one of the smaller caves when I get out with Gabrielle I'll cause a diversion so you can get across the bridge then I'll follow you." Karsten raised his sword as he the prisoners followed him, he didn't like the idea of leaving her but these people needed to be kept safe.

8

Lycaon grinned moved the staff closer to Gabrielle's face he could see her fear even more than ever. "Don't worry it's only painful if you resist." He watched as her eyes slowly made contact with the skulls. "I've found these staffs of power are so useful to channel my power. The other rebellion leader before you was very foolish to bring it in to battle with him."

Gabrielle felt the sudden pain as it started to pound in side her head, she wanted to cry out but couldn't. She tried to focus and image in her mind only to feel more pain as Lycaon's hand made contact with her shoulder. Lycaon growled aloud as he looked down at her. "Stop resisting me and stop showing your lovers face! It disgusts me!"

Gabrielle felt her world suddenly shatter as the pain became worse everything around her seemed to turn to darkness. Lycaon watched as the image of the dark haired woman's face disappeared. He closed his eyes he could the young woman's whole life beginning to flash before his eyes. Memories of her child hood and her youth all cascaded by.

He found himself smiling as the horrible memories of her adulthood slowly flashed past, her hated and her anger showing them selves so forcefully. The loneliness she'd suffer when the one person she loved had turned against her. The loss of her child who she'd killed using poison. The dark memories that followed this were hateful and cold.

He sneered as they vanished being once again replaced by very nice ones, which slowly led up to event of Iona where they became suddenly confused angry and afraid. The hate wasn't there but the anger was and it was bubbling under the surface being constantly pushed down and controlled and what seemed like a daily basis.

It had almost been forced out in the cell but with will power it had been forced back in to the darkness. Lycaon watched the last memory go by he opened his eyes pulling the staff away causing the woman to cry out as he let go of her mind. He watched as she leaned over as the pain in her head slowly subsided.

Lycaon laughed slightly putting the staff to one side. "Such interesting memories, I amused you were a warrior by birth right but you were born a peasant." He took a step closer. "I hate peasants myself." He raised a clawed hand. "You have such anger though I can see why they want you to be Horn Hind."

He turned slightly. "Such violence and no fear of death taking on a whole army just to bring your lovers dead body home." His grin widened. "Horn Hind was just the same when he let go he was so strong and unstoppable." He watched as her gaze lowered. "He led my armies in to battle until the day came when he changed and switched sides."

His voice lowered as he looked at her. "He betrayed me and my sons followed him." He breathed in deeply. "Like you he believed in love and compassion and all those weak human emotions." Gabrielle looked up slowly. "There not weak emotions…" Lycaon looked at her for a long moment. "They make you weak you could be so much more."

He sneered slightly. "Wouldn't you like to be so much more?" Gabrielle breathed in slowly and painfully. "No…" Lycaon snarled aloud. "You'd be so powerful so full of fury that not even Xena could defeat you! Wouldn't you like to be more than just a worthless tag along sidekick? Wouldn't you like Greece to hear your name and not Xena's?"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "No… I wouldn't." He grabbed the staff again. "That's such a shame I guess I'll have to do it for you." He pushed the staff closer to her face watching as its eyes lit up. "I'm going to break you free of your weak emotions and your love. You have so much anger and fury yet its all buried."

Jiang moved to stand near his throne. "Great Emperor, why are you doing this? She should die for her crimes against you!" Iona nodded her head. "He is correct your highness she should die! Her death should an example to others." Lycaon moved the staff closer to the blonde woman's face. "Quite before I kill you both!"

End Of Part 24

By Silvermoonlight


	26. The Shattering Of The Inner

_THE SHATTERING OF THE INNER SOUL_

Xena turned the corner catching sight of the huge metal door ahead each had Greek letter scratched in to and all were glowing with gold light. Her gaze moved franticly as she looked around once more seeing no warriors guarding the door. She raised her sword high as she walked towards the doors which didn't budge as she pushed against one of them.

"Only werewolf's can step through those doors."

She felt the anger as she swung around to meet the gaze of an old general with a white beard and dark blue eyes. He slowly lowered his sword as she raised hers to his neck. Eryx stuck his weapon in to the dirt the warrior woman's eyebrow raised in confusion. "You can kill me…but I'd rather you didn't as I can get you through those doors to your friend."

Xena sneered as she eyed him. "Who are you?" Eryx lowered his head respectfully. "I'm from the rebellion to the north." Xena pulled his head up under the chin using her sword point. "Why should I believe you?" Eryx smiled slightly. "If you don't trust me your friend Gabrielle will die…no one in the northern rebellion wants that to happen."

Xena raised an eyebrow watching his sword hand closely. "What is this rebellion to north?" Eryx kept completely still. "Like you we are a group who has been fighting Lycaon…we are all werewolf's and we want freedom from Lycaon, he must not rule our kind again." Xena kept the sword in place as she met his gaze. "Why?"

Eryx breathed in deeply. "He ruled our kind a hundred seasons ago he made our kind as tools of war, we were his prisoners we never knew freedom." He lowered his gaze. "We rebelled against him so we could be free. We don't want him to rule over us again and take our freedom once more." Xena eased her sword away from his throat.

She looked at him for a long moment. "How to I get through those doors?" Eryx slowly put his hand on the doors he pulled back watching as the bolts began to slide back. "I'd like it if you could make this look good…I mean make it at least look like I didn't help you." Xena grinned slightly. "That won't be a problem."

8

Jiang sneered as he watched Gabrielle scream. "Please see reason great Emperor." Lycaon grinned as he watched the blonde woman's suffering. "I said quite!" He leaned closer watching as the woman's green eyes widened their pupils becoming smaller. "I want to have some fun." He listened as the woman's screaming suddenly stopped.

He leaned forward. "Now listen to me…hear my voice." He watched as she looked up slowly she was probably border line insane. All she needed was a little push to make her remember all the painful emotions she'd buried along with her hated. He watched the staffs eyes stopped glowing as he pulled it away, it had done its job it wad making her relive all her pain over and over again.

He leaned closer watching as the main doors suddenly creaked open, the Warrior Princess had finally arrived. He slowly pushed his thumb in to his palm watching as the black thick blood started to run free. He grabbed the blonde woman's face before she could even react he opened her mouth watching as the thick steam poured in to her mouth.

He pushed her head back forcing her to swallow. Her body seemed to go in to instant spasm as his blood began to move through her system. "Unlike Bacchus my blood doesn't give immortality." He grinned widely watching as she fell forward. "It does cause all normal werewolf's to transform though even during daylight hours."

Jiang turned watching as one of captains was thrown through the open door, his gaze traveled back as blondes whole body started to change the white dress was ripped apart as her whole body reformed. The chains holding her seemed to creak as she pulled up her clawed hands roaring in agony and pain as she was unnaturally transformed.

Iona watched as the golden werewolf fell forward her insane eyes burning she was going to crack any second now. She turned looking at Lycaon who watched as the neck shackle around the Gabrielle's neck was ripped clean off by her clawed hands. "Your highness I mean no offence but if she breaks free we won't be able to stop her."

Lycaon watched as the Warrior Princess leapt through the door he eyed Iona. "That's just what I want." He leaned down so he was close to the golden werewolf's ear. "Look who comes to save you." He watched as her golden head turned to look at Xena who had stopped still. "Isn't she the one who took everything away from you?"

He paused seeing that the jaws were slowly bearing showing of their razor sharp teeth. "Because of her you lost your blood innocence and your daughter. She tried to kill you…she used a horse to drag you to your death and then she tried to throw you off a cliff." He paused watching as the pupils in the green eyes started to move frantically. "She's never loved you…she's just used you, she's always used you."

Xena pulled back what in Tarturus was going on here? All her thoughts were suddenly cut off as roar hit the air the human scream echoing inside of it was so recognizable. She found herself turning only to see the shackles holding the golden werewolf down were pulled which causing them to smash apart with the shear force of strength.

Lycaon watched as the golden werewolf leaped forward the shackles on her wrists and neck had been broken. The ones on her ankles were slowly bending as she scratched the floor with her font claws trying to break free. He watched as the Warrior Princess's blue eyes showed both shock and horror all at once as she recognized that it was Gabrielle.

He watched as one of the shackles broke closely followed by the pulling of the other. He folded his arms watching the metal buckle his grin widened as his met her gaze again. "I'd run if I were you Warrior Princess, she's not as friendly as she used to be." Xena raised her sword. "What have you done to her?" Lycaon smiled slightly watching as the final shackle broke. "I've brought fourth the beast."

8

Xena pulled back as the golden furred figure came running towards her full force on all fours. She raised her sword only to feel pain as Gabrielle bigger frame slammed in to her own. Her boots skid across the floor as she was slammed back first in to the nearest wall which caused all the wind to be knocked out of her chest in an instant.

She raised her weapon quickly stopping the jaws which were foaming with saliva from biting down. She moved her head as the jaws came forward only to bite in to the stone of the wall. A clawed hand was pushing against her sword's handle she could feel her feet moving through nothing but air. Her gaze slowly met those of her lover's.

She found herself breathing sharply both green eyes looked so cold as if all the feeling had been drained from them. The unnaturally small pupils kept moving around erratically as if unable to focus on one thing. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, she wasn't even supposed to be in this form it was still daylight.

She found herself snarling aloud as the jaws came at her again only to miss. She had to get out of the hold Gabrielle was keeping her locked in. She watched the jaws open as a mighty roar hit the air the sounds of an annoyed human scream echoing inside it. She still had the necklace around her neck which meant she could still make out of her lovers voice.

She watched as the jaws closed there teeth bearing. She slowly focused on the eyes again. "Gabrielle it's me." Gabrielle smiled slightly pushing the warrior's body harder. "Yes…it's you." Xena watched as the jaws came towards her she didn't think as she yanked her sword hilt free. The point slammed in to Gabrielle nose causing her to cry out in pain.

She felt the floor as she hit it she found herself barrel rolling out of the way just as Gabrielle's clawed hand came towards her. She watched as her lover swung her head around snarling in anger. She moved slowly back as the lover came towards her. Gabrielle's clawed hands were twitching in anger as the green eyes burnt in to her there hated showing.

She breathed in slowly raising her weapon. "Don't you remember me? I'm you're…" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Lover…I know." Xena pulled back slightly feeling the cold hated in the words. Gabrielle took a step closer. "Funny how you seem to think that word makes a difference." She spat trying to clear her mouth of saliva. "It's not like you ever really cared for my well being."

Xena took a slow step back seeing the horror in Eryx's eyes as he stood up backing away from the doors as they slammed shut there locks going across. "You know that's not true." Gabrielle laughed slightly it was horribly cold laugh her green eyes narrowed. "I don't remember you ever running to my aid in Dahak's temple, you were more interested in killing Caser."

Her clawed hand slammed in to the wall she moved it making deep scratch marks. "I remember you wanting to end my daughter's life after she was born." She took another slow step forward. "You even tried to kill me! You dragged me to my death using a horse! Then you tried to end my life by throwing me off a cliff!"

Her clawed hand closed slowly. "Tell me Warrior Princess, did you enjoy seeing my suffering?" Xena looked at her feeling her mouth go dry. She lowered her gaze she hated to think about what she had done, she was guilty and even more so for not caring about Gabrielle's emotions at the time. She'd found pleasure in seeing her suffer.

They'd talked this over so long ago it had taken so long for them both to get over it. After her fight against the Persian's so much had been said while Gabrielle had been getting better. She had held her so close on all those nights as her body had slowly gotten stronger, also helping to walk due to her limp.

Now here she was hearing these horrible words coming from the only person she loved. She lowered her sword looking deeper in the green eyes which kept on moving franticly. The next moments were suddenly full of pain as the Gabrielle's back hand slammed in to her face. She breathed in sharply feeling the pain subside.

Gabrielle sneered again watching as the blue gaze slowly met her again. "You seemed to find harming me that day so much fun." She turned back handing her again only harder this time which almost caused the dark haired woman to hit the ground back first. "You saw me as weak and you enjoyed the fact that you were stronger."

She slammed out her clawed hand grabbing hold of the raven colored hair. "Funny you don't seem that strong anymore." Xena looked at the cold green eyes feeling her self go still. Maybe she could reach her lover she'd apologized so much for those actions all that time ago. Gabrielle had not to been to blame for anything despite that she saw herself as guilty.

She breathed in slowly. "What I did to you was terrible beyond words…I'm sorry." Gabrielle paused for a moment before snarling. "What makes you think I care for your apology?" Xena eyed her for a long moment feeling the grip on her hair loosen causing it to fall down over shoulders. "Because what I did to you was wrong."

She slowly got up only to feel the pain as the clawed hand slammed upwards in to her waist, she found herself once more hitting the floor on her knees. "You never did anything wrong…you didn't deserve what I did to you!" Gabrielle snarled aloud again as she circled her, her claws twitching as her tail swung back and forth.

Lycaon smile widened as he watched Gabrielle knee the Warrior Princess full force. The shear force of the blow caused the dark haired woman to hit the nearest wall back first. Gabrielle was hitting her hard but not clawing her not that she needed to the force of every blow was enough to serious damage to any human body.

He had expected the Warrior Princess to start fighting back but she wasn't despite that she could use the ring weapon to kill her attacker. Obviously she still hadn't caught on that Gabrielle's mind was so messed up that she wouldn't listen to reason any kind. Iona grinned as she turned to look at Lycaon. "Impressive plan great king, make the Warrior Princess fight the one person she has difficulty harming."

"This was not part of our arrangement."

Lycaon turned slightly watching as the god of war appeared in a flash of white fire next to his throne. He smiled as he sat down slowly in his chair watching as Ares shoved Iona out of the way. Ares turned sharply watching as the golden werewolf who suddenly tossed Xena against another wall. "The irritating blonde should be dead!"

Lycaon tapped his claws on the thrones side. "Yes she should be, but I do like to have fun with my enemy before I kill them." Ares folded his arms as he watched Xena take another blow. "She's going to kill Xena!" Lycaon's grin widened. "That would be bad for you wouldn't it? I mean you wouldn't get…" He leaned forward suddenly his eyes focusing on something else.

Xena felt the floor again as her body hit it she coughed watching as the blood from her mouth landed close to the huge metal circle which spanned half of the room. It had four huge Greek patterns on each side which all met in the middle making a circular Patten. She groaned in agony as she felt Gabrielle's clawed foot as it pressed down on her lower back.

The claws weren't digging in but the force of the huge clawed foot was painful enough. She turned grabbing a human skull which was lying close by, she pulled up with all the force she could muster feeling Gabrielle's clawed foot go up. She turned throwing the skull watching as it slammed in to her lover's snout breaking on contact.

There was a howl of pain followed by a spray of blood which hit the symbols near by. She turned only to let go of her sword as both the razor toothed jaws came at her. She found herself grunting in pain as she grabbed hold of both jaws which she held tightly trying to stop them from closing. She could feel the saliva as it ran over her fingers from the foaming mouth.

Xena felt the jaws suddenly pull away as the blonde head rose, she turned watching as Gabrielle's blood moved towards one of the symbols it slowly thinned out covering it completely. Lycaon turned snarling at Gabrielle. "Stop don't kill her, just yet!" Ares pulled back as the huge clawed hand came towards him. "We have an arrangement now kill Gabrielle!"

Lycaon turned grabbing the staff which he pulled up so Gabrielle's gaze met it. "Bring the Warrior Princess here now!" Xena didn't get a chance to think as she was flung she hit the floor next to Lycaon's throne. Her gaze turned as Gabrielle came towards her obeying the sudden change of orders. None of her words had gotten through Gabrielle's mind was being held captive.

She felt the clawed hand grab her by her arms her feet left the ground moving through nothing but air as the clawed hands held her arms in position. Xena eyed Ares who was looking around in anger. "Why am I really not surprised that you're behind this…you bastard." Ares eyed her for a moment a sneer forming on his face. "Oh please I didn't turn your bitch of a girlfriend in to an oversized dog."

He put a hand on his sword. "I'll admit that I enjoyed messing with her mind though." Xena sneered as she looked to where her sword was lying she tried to move her hand towards her Chakram only to feel more pain as the pressure around her arms was increased. Ares raised an eyebrow. "I mean she was so gullible that she believed me."

Lycaon eyed Gabrielle as he moved his hand pointing to the riddle above the door. "Tell me what that means!" Xena watched as the blonde heard turned. "Don't tell him anything!" Lycaon laughed slightly as he leaned forward. "You know she can't hear you…she's very much the obedient dog. What ever I tell her to do she'll do."

He raised a clawed finger putting it against her cheek. "She's also very much insane she probably doesn't even know what's real and what's not. Sadly she just keeps reliving her bad memories over and over again." His grin widened. "Sadly you're the cause…which is why she'll do anything to you." Xena turned spitting in his direction. "She said you were a monster…she was right."

Lycaon laughed watching as Iona picked the Warrior Princess's sword bringing it towards him. "I've been called so many names in the past. Monster, demon even god." Jiang looked at the Warrior Princess he could see blood dripping from three wounds one on her arm and one from her forehead, the other from her leg. "Great Emperor I think we should remove the Chakram."

Lycaon nodded watching as the weapon was removed and placed in his hand. "So this is the weapon that has killed so many of my elite troops. What a powerful weapon I never heard of one with such power." Ares turned sharply. "Look the irritating blonde doesn't know the answer to your riddle so kill her already."

Lycaon turned watching as Gabrielle's gaze ran over the words a second time. She suddenly turned to face him. "The riddles answer is blood…blood can be seen as the life force and essence of a soul." Lycaon eyed the bloody symbol. "Tell me which four souls." He ignored the look of shock on the god of wars face.

Ares pulled up his hand. "She doesn't know the answer." Gabrielle felt the Warrior in her hold struggle she put more pressure on the woman's arms hearing a scream of pain. "The blood of an innocent, that of a warrior the other long dead and last from a child." Lycaon turned slowly meeting the god of war's gaze. "Funny how it is that you want her to die"

Ares shrugged slightly. "Please you don't believe her do you…she's been known to guess." Lycaon raised his clawed hand. "You never did have any intention of freeing me did you Ares?" He turned grabbing some of the Warrior Princess's hair. "I mean wouldn't it just be so easy for her to replace me, once she's turned."

He eyed Gabrielle whose jaws were dripping with saliva. "Since Gabrielle's blood is part of the key, if she were to lets say die I'd loose the chance to break free of this prison." He roared aloud letting go of the Xena hair. "I'd be trapped here while Xena takes over my army and leads them in your name while being brain washed in the same way Gabrielle is now."

He eyed he golden werewolf. "Bleed the Warrior Princess to death I want her blood put on one of the symbols!" Ares turned sharply. "You know you've really got the wrong idea here, I had no intention of betraying you." Lycaon moved towards him watching as Xena was moved towards the symbols. "Your father betrayed me! You're no better!"

Ares pulled back bringing up a fireball. "I'm a god! Do you honestly think you can harm me?" His gaze turned as Iona and Jiang pulled out there swords. "You're only immortal Lycaon!" Lycaon laughed slightly. "It seems Zeus never did tell you why your half sister Athena went to such great lengths to lock me in this prison."

He watched as the fireball hit his chest its flames burning for a second before going out leaving a bald burnt patch of skin which healed up instantly its fur re growing. He smiled slightly not even flitching as he stepped closer to the god of war. "I can heal myself instantly unlike the other werewolf's." He watched as the god of war eased his sword free pointing it at his chest.

He laughed slightly. "That not why they fear me though…" He slammed out his clawed hand slashing the god of wars arm as he swung his weapon. Ares seemed to smirk for moment only to feel the smirk fade as he looked at his arm. He watched his eyes sudden showing horror as blood began to drip from the claw wounds.

Lycaon smiled widened. "Yes that's right I can harm gods." He eased up his other clawed hand. "I've never had one stick around long enough to kill them yet." Ares slowly backed away as the King of werewolf's came closer. "This isn't possible!" Lycaon smiled. "It's a very unfortunate side effect of your father turning me in to an animal as punishment."

He raised a clawed hand. "Unfortunate for you that is." He watched as Ares took another step back. "I should thank you I mean you told me about Gabrielle and through her I know now the answer to the riddle." He roared aloud watching as Ares took another step back. "Soon I'll be free and you and all your family will die."

Xena turned watching as Ares vanished in a sudden blast of white flames, before Lycaon could get any closer. She felt the floor as she hit it on her front as Gabrielle let go off her. Her gaze moved to her bag which had fallen off after she'd hit the wall. If she could just reach it then maybe she'd be able to get out of this mess!

End Of Part 25

By Silvermoonlight


	27. The Inner Pains Lost And Won

_THE INNER PAINS LOST AND WON_

Xena cried out in pain as the clawed hands slamming in to her mid section the claws didn't even scratch her skin but the blow was painfully enough. She looked up only to hit across the face with more force than before. She found herself coughing in pain trying to keep the contents of her stomach from coming up.

Another blow sent her flying across the floor as a clawed foot kicked her she put both hands against her waist trying to take the pain. Iona folded her arms watching as the Warrior Princess crawled towards the fallen bag only to be kicked again. "You know I'd like Gabrielle to get this over with so I can end her miserable life. It's not like we need her anymore we just need Xena's blood and soon we'll have it, then we just need the blood of the other two."

Lycaon calmly sat down on his throne watching as Gabrielle picked up the warrior her clawed squeezed her already wounded arm causing blood to hit the floor where the symbols were. "All in good time...dying is always better when it's long and painful." Jiang picked up the Charkam. "When she dies I would like to be the first to throw her weapon."

Xena felt the floor as she hit it hard again her gaze moved to the bag which was now just with in her reach. She moved forward avoiding Gabrielle's clawed hand as it came down only to hit the stone which caused her to pull back howling in pain. She eased the pack open quickly pulling out what she had been wanting so desperately.

She pulled the small metal hand mirror around watching as Gabrielle ears pulled back. She coughed painfully slowly getting to her knees while keeping the mirror so Gabrielle could see her face in it. She watched as the green eyes focused on the reflection showing utter confusion. She breathed slowly. "Take a good long look at your reflection Gabrielle."

Gabrielle pulled back all her movement stopping still. Xena tried to smile despite the pain all over her body. "Your becoming the one thing you never wanted to become…You're becoming a violent animal." She watched the pupils of the eyes go still for the first time as they tried to focus even harder on the mirror image.

She breathed in again feeling pain in her chest. "Just like king Lycaon!" She watched as blonde head looked at the mirror again nothing seemed to move only the claws twitched slightly. Xena breathed in painful this had to work, even in an insane state she had to remember something even if it was something small.

She closed her eyes painfully her body hurt all over, it hurt even to hold up the mirror. "Please sweetheart you have to remember something." She breathed in painfully. "You have to remember who you are! This is not who you are!" She coughed watching as the green eyes studied her for a split second. "I love you…"

Xena turned slightly watching as her split blood moved towards one of the symbols it slowly thinned out covering it completely time was running out. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze focusing on the image of the animal in front of her once more. She pulled back feeling pain as a memory slowly flashed before her eyes.

8

Xena sighed aloud as she took another drink from her tankard of port, her gaze moved as Gabrielle came up behind her. The younger woman's annoyance was very noticeable as she sat down next to her. Xena took another slow drink. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I can't believe it…someone brought the hand mirror I wanted."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You mean the one with birds on it that were engraved in to the steel." Gabrielle watched as the bar maid came up to her. "Yes that one…" She raised her hands. "I knew I should've brought it earlier." Xena took another sip from her tankard she slowly turned to face her lover. "You know you might find one in Athens that's just as nice."

Gabrielle grunted aloud. "Yeah they'll be hundreds in Athens but I doubt they'll be as nice as that one." She turned watching as the barmaid turned slightly. "You want anything to drink?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No thank you." Xena leaned over a wide smile forming on her face. "Come on have something to drink it won't hurt."

Gabrielle eyed her for a moment before turning back to the barmaid. "Fine…I'll have a cider." Xena watched the woman nod before walked away. "Did you get our supplies?" Gabrielle eased the brown bag up putting it on the table. "Everything but the cooking herbs but I guess I can get them from the next village so it's not a problem."

Xena turned sharply. "Did the seller out haggle you?" Gabrielle watched as the tankard was placed beside her. "No she didn't want to sell to me period." Xena pulled back. "Why?" Gabrielle took a slow drink from the metal tankard. "She doesn't sell to women off my type." Xena stared at her for a moment before sneering. "What!"

Gabrielle grabbed her shoulder guard to stop her from getting up. Xena snarled aloud. "There's nothing wrong with your type." Gabrielle looked at her as she breathed in deeply. "Look it's not that bigger a deal." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "Yes it is you need those herbs." She pulled up sharply before the younger woman could stop her.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply watching as the dark haired woman turned slightly. "You know she wouldn't sell to me, what makes you think she'll sell to you?" Xena leaned over slightly. "I can be very persuasive." Gabrielle breathed in deeply watching as her lover turned walking out the tavern her anger showing.

Gabrielle breathed in sharply some day this was turning out to be. She could already envision her lover putting the pinch on the mean tempered old woman. She slowly pulled the tankard up to her lips finishing it off in one go. She eyed the half empty tankard of port it was almost tempting to drink it just to get rid of the emotions she'd been feeling lately.

She turned away somehow she'd pass the thought of the alcohol burning her throat and gut wasn't tempting. These past few days had just dragged by so horribly nothing had gone wrong between her or her lover but her sad feelings kept on surfacing. The constant visions of pain and turmoil and her child's death by her own hand kept playing over in her mind.

When ever she kept having the thoughts all she wanted was for the earth to crack open and swallow her up. She wanted them to leave alone and leave her dreams just once she wanted to sleep without thinking about what she'd done. She had almost died at the hands of the Persians and their poison arrow, some days ago.

She couldn't remember when these feeling had started to come back but they had. She felt fear and nervousness and she couldn't think straight, she wanted to run and hide with out even knowing what she was afraid off. She eased herself up out the chair picking up the bags of goods while dropping a few diners on table.

Maybe she needed to lie down for a while and take her thoughts elsewhere. She stood up slowly walking up to there room, she eased out the key unlocking the small room. It felt almost nice as the sound from the bar was drowned out as the door closed and she locked it. She put down the bag easing her self on to the bed her gaze seemed to wander around the room for a moment before her eyes closed.

8

"Hey…"

Gabrielle felt the hand shaking her seemed to only anger her, she wanted to it to go away. She felt her eyes snap open as she turned to who was shaking her. Her anger seemed to burn for only a split second as she the light blue gaze which stared at her with concern. She felt her anger dissipate as she stared back. "Xena…"

Xena eyed her lover for a long moment, something was very out of place, she had been uncertain about it. Her first thoughts that were perhaps the younger woman was still not well due the poison, which had left her bedridden for almost three days after the Persian attack. She hadn't been in top form ether and it had taken her a long time to heal fully.

She had welcomed the constant care and the affection but something deep in side her, was causing her to with draw. There was a looming fear that was eating away at her somewhere deep inside. She moved her hand through the long blonde hair as she kneeled down next to the bed. She eased up four little pouches trying to smile she had to get to the root of the problem. "I got your herbs."

Gabrielle sat up slowly her eyes fixing on the pouches. "You know you didn't have to get them on my account." Xena raised an eyebrow placing the pouches down on the bed side table. "I wanted to their important to you." She moved her hands through the long blonde hair again. "I mean you won't be able to cook those little dumplings with out them."

Gabrielle moved her hands closer to the raven hair only to stop as her fear starting to creep back. She swallowed before pulling back trying to smile despite that she knew it looked false. "Yeah they do add flavor to the recipe." She knew her own voice didn't sound very convincing ether. Xena moved a little closer watching as her lover pulled herself around fully to sit on the side of the bed.

She eased herself around so she was kneeling in front of her she eased her hand out taking the smaller one her other hand moved as she took hold of the bottle of antidote. "You should drink some of this…" Gabrielle eyed the antidote before lowering her gaze. "I don't want any…I'm not sick anymore." Xena could feel the tension in the younger woman's body. "What's wrong Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "I'm fine…" Xena eyed her for a long moment. "You're not fine you've been tense these past few days." Gabrielle lowered her gaze further. "I haven't slept well that's all." Xena eased herself up slightly she knew that was a half truth. She put a hand under her chin raising her head noticing how the green eyes seemed to try harder not to look at her. "Are you afraid…"

She paused not liking what she was going to say next. "Of me…" If the younger woman was afraid of her she could understand why. Some weeks before the Persian attack she had on occasions pulled away from her touch. Not that she blamed her, the woman had been almost killed by her hands it was surprise that she was still with her at all.

She kept on apologizing but she knew that no amount of apologizing would ever take away what she'd done. The only thing she could do now was try to make things right and if Gabrielle made the choice of not wanting to be with her anymore then she'd have to expect it. She never wanted to harm the only person she loved in that way ever again.

Gabrielle paused for a long moment trying to think of something else to say to divert the conversation but she knew there was no point in doing so. She was going to have to be honest, her dishonesty had caused them nothing but suffering in the past and she didn't want to go through anything like that again.

Her gaze slowly met her lovers. "Sometimes…" Xena breathed in sharply as she took her other hand. "I'm sorry for what I did to you…" Gabrielle shook her head she'd heard this apology so much and it always sounded so pledging. Her lover was trying so desperately to make amends and she could see it in everything she did.

She lowered her gaze again. "I know." She breathed in. "It's not you though it's me…I feel afraid of everything right now." She breathed in again. "I don't even know what I'm scared of…I just feel tense and I want to run away and hide." Xena looked at her she moved both hands through the long blonde hair. This all sounded so horrible similar to how she'd felt after what she'd done to the younger woman.

The horrible feelings of uncertainty and fear mixed with memories and pain and having no idea what was going to happen next. Terrified of what the next day would bring and it would go bad. She slowly leaned up feeling her lips meet the younger woman's for a long moment before pulling away. "It's okay we can work through this together."

Gabrielle just stared at warrior in front of her for the longest moment, before finding her voice again. "I…feel like a coward, it sounds so pathetic I mean I almost died through poison and when I was dying I wasn't afraid." She felt the strong arms wrap around her as she tried to stop the tears. Xena smiled slightly. "It's not pathetic sweetheart."

She felt the woman kiss the side of her face causing her smile to widen. "I'm here." She breathed in deeply feeling the smaller arms wrap around her. Gabrielle sniffed wiping away a few of her tears. "Thank you for the herbs." Xena turned grabbing the other item which she'd hidden under the sword scabbard.

She breathed in again watching as Gabrielle caught sight of it. "I was going to give this to you later but I think you should have it now." Gabrielle stared at her in confusion as she tried to compose herself. "You didn't…how?" Xena eyed the mirror putting it slowly in one of her hands. "I knew you wanted it…so I got it for you."

She breathed in deeply. "I just wanted to give you something I know you've been through a lot these past few weeks." Gabrielle turned the mirror staring at her reflection in it. Xena eased her hand over hers. "Frankly I think your reflection looks beautiful in it." Gabrielle found herself suddenly laughing aloud as she pushed the warrior playfully. "Xena that's so Romantic."

Xena eased herself up slightly. "Well I did learn that from you." Gabrielle looked at her again feeling her mood lifting slightly. "So it's not one of your many skills then?" Xena turned sharply she poked her playfully. "No it wasn't on my skills list..." Her words were suddenly cut of by the other woman's lips meeting her own. She found herself breathing sharply as she began to loose herself in them.

8

Xena pulled back as Gabrielle's ear splitting scream suddenly hit the air even with the roar echoing behind it, it caused her to flinch. The green eyes snapped shut as her lover stepped back. It seemed all at once chaos seemed to take control of the room as Lycaon stood up grabbing the staff next to him whose eyes started to glow red.

Lycaon eased the staff higher watching Gabrielle backed away even more from the Warrior Princess. He eased up his other hand stopping Iona and Jiang as they raised there swords. He hadn't taken any notice of what the beaten warrior woman was doing as he saw it as no more than a stupid attempt to connect with her lover who was unreachable.

Gabrielle felt the pain in her head it wasn't stopping all she could see was memories now as they appeared sliding in place of the others. Memories which had been blocked somehow, but which now showed that she loved the very person she was harming. She stopped as the pain subsided she felt her clawed feet as they pressed in to the floor.

Her gaze turned in what felt like slow motion to the wounded woman in front of her Xena was still holding up the mirror she had given her. Her face showed pain and uncertainty. Her gaze traveled to the blood on her clawed hands then to the wounds on her lover's body all of it was her doing and she knew it.

Lycaon eyed the golden werewolf who was now still staring at the wounded woman in front of her. "I order you to kill her! He raised the staff. "Do as I command! I'm your king!" Gabrielle turned to stare at him the sudden rush of anger couldn't be stopped as her gaze met his. "Go to Tarturus!" Lycaon pulled up the staff. "Do as I command…now!"

Gabrielle looked at him her eyes darkening as she noticed everyone around her was still human. She could see the torn parts of the white dress she'd been wearing. Her gaze drifted to the staff which was having no effect. "Your ugly magical staff is broken…" She turned as Iona moved closer. Her gaze moved quickly back to her lover who was painfully pulling herself to her feet.

Every part of her wanted her destroy so there'd be nothing left, but she knew that her lover was more important. Her gaze turned again as she noticed the Chinese warlord raising the Charkam getting ready to throw it directly at her. Iona had Xena's sword in her other hand she pricked up her ear hearing the painful coughing behind her.

Lycaon snarled aloud he had no idea how this rebel leader had managed to break free from his control but he wasn't going to let her live to tell anyone about it. "Kill them both!" Jiang moved forward swinging his Chinese blade. "With pleasure..." He eyed the Chakram before pulling back as he threw it, there was no way the blonde bitch could dodge it in time.

Gabrielle pulled back as the Chakram left the warlords hand. She found the breath in throat stopping as it carried on speeding towards her gaze narrowed as it suddenly turned side ways in mid flight. She winced as it slammed in to the wall opposite her head narrowly missing her right ear. She turned slowly gazing at the glowing metal weapon.

The Chakram suddenly fell from the wall hitting the ground near her clawed feet, her lovers hand moved in one swift motion picking it up. Xena sneered as she eyed Jiang who looked horrified. "Guess my Chakram doesn't work for you Jiang." She raised it snarling aloud pulling the weapon back. "It won't even hit a target at point blank rang for you."

She threw the weapon watching as it slammed in to the wall then speed towards the Chinese warlord there was a cry of pain as it hit him directly in the front of his helmet full force. She watched as hit the floor hard on his side. It turned slamming in to Iona sword causing her to almost loose her grip on it, before flying back in to her grasp.

Her gaze moved upwards to meet Lycaon's. "I'll be back for you! When I do I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully!" Gabrielle turned slamming a clawed hand in to Iona's chest plate as she ran at her, she watched as the woman fell to ground crying out in pain. Her foot came down on her sword hand full force she watched as her lover's sword was thrown from her tight grip.

Xena grabbed her fallen weapon only to watch Gabrielle slam her foot down full force on the fallen woman's bleeding chest. There was another long drawn out scream as the sounds of bones cracking hit the ear. Gabrielle felt the sudden pain as the woman's other sword slammed in to her lower leg, she pulled her leg up watching the blood flow from the fresh wound.

"Gabrielle."

She turned sharply meeting her lover's gaze the woman looked in so much pain as she put both her sword and Chakram back in place along with the bag. Her gaze turned back to Iona she snarled bringing her foot down again only even harder. She'd make her suffer! She'd make her pay! She'd make her regret ever helping Lycaon to mess with her mind!

Xena watched Iona scream again her gaze moved sharply. "Gabrielle! Stop it now!" The furry head turned to look at her with out warning she was grabbed around the waist and pulled up. Gabrielle turned feeling herself break in to a run she could feel her lover's arms as they suddenly tightened. She didn't look behind her as she ran towards the door.

She held her lover as she slammed her clawed hand in to the face of the nearest warrior as he ran at her. He was thrown back wards hitting the huge metal doors on contact, she watched as he fell limply to the ground his hand touching the metal doors. The huge doors grinded open slowly causing Lycaon's roar to hit the air.

Xena felt the breath get caught in painfully in her throat as Gabrielle leapt through the huge door, before they'd opened fully. She swung around quickly ignoring the pain all over as she put both hands on Gabrielle's long mane gripping on tightly as she could. She locked her legs in to place around the golden furry sides.

The next moment caused her grip on tightly as her lover front feet hit the floor as she went down on all fours running for all she was worth. The world seemed to race by at a great speed which caused her to grip the blonde fur even more. Being on her lovers back was an odd experience if anything.

The fur was comfortable but the sides weren't made for people's legs to grip on to. She turned as the huge furry body slammed in to two warriors one after the other causing them to be thrown against the walls. Her gaze turned sharply her lover wasn't stopping if anything she speeding up with every step.

Gabrielle snarled as she rammed another warrior watching as he flew over he shoulder hitting the floor behind her. She could feel the bleeding wounds from the swords as they'd tried to swing their weapons. The wound on her lower leg was starting to hurt terribly. She had to keep going she had to get out of this place for her lover's sake!

8

Karsten grunted aloud watching as another warrior pushed a barrel close to the pile of others which were quite close to the bridge. So far the group hadn't been seen but he was starting to get anxious. Xena hadn't come out and he needed the diversion, there were too many warriors and they were to close to the bridge for him to get the people across.

He turned seeing the worried expression on the nearest mans face. "Xena will cause a diversion." He paused eyeing the barrels again. "Do you have any idea why there going through so much trouble to move those barrels?" The older man swallowed. "I heard a rumor that the Chinese warlord had brought black powder from his homeland."

Karsten raised an eyebrow as his gaze fell on one of the lit torches close by. "Really…" His next words were cut off by a sudden commotion breaking out, All the foot soldiers were instantly on there feet drawing swords. He watched as a bleeding man ran towards them his sword raised in panic. "Draw your swords!"

His next words were cut off as the Chakram suddenly flew through the air, slamming in to his helmet knocking him over. The deadly weapon turned bashing in to five more warriors heads before returning to its owner. He looked up only to hear a roar hit the air followed by one of the men being tossed backwards.

He hit the floor hard the sword flying from his hand as he lay still unmoving, his gaze narrowed as he watched the some of the men's faces started to show concern while others showed terror. The next moments seemed to slow as a golden furred figure leapt forward colliding with the soldiers who were tossed in all directions.

Swords tried to strike in panic as they tried to fight the werewolf off all having no effect. Even the ones that struck the furred body were ignored despite how hard the blows were. Some warriors were tossed while others were knocked out by the shear force of the backhanded blows from the clawed hands.

Karsten watched as they chaos carried on as more soldiers tried to attack the golden werewolf only to be knocked down as the Chakram once again spun through the air. Karsten narrowed his gaze he couldn't believe what he was seeing it was Gabrielle there was no doubt about it but she was in her other form and the sun was still high in the sky.

The warriors attacking her were just being knocked down like they were nothing he could sense her rage and her anger even from a distance. The rage was so dark in the green eyes that it looked like she was loosing control and just wanted to hurt how ever possible. The terrible thing was it working more warriors were falling to ground crying out in pain due to there injuries.

He shook his head now was the time the warriors were far to preoccupied with her and Xena to pay attention to the bridge. He turned eyeing the large group behind him. "Come on!" He ran forward moving sharply to one side trying to avoid a warrior who was tossed in his direction. His gaze fixed on the bridge.

He turned as his hand hit the bridge, his gaze moved to group again. "Run for it! Don't look behind you!" He watched as they all ran for all they worth across the huge bridge he turned easing up his sword getting ready to battle one of the soldiers coming towards him only to see the man fall down dead in front of him.

End Of Part 26.

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all your reviews.


	28. As The Mighty Walls

_AS THE MIGHTY WALLS OF THE IMMORTAL PRISION BREAK._

Karsten grinned as he eyed the yellow feathered flight which he recognized as Theodore's. He turned again seeing that the red haired man was now half way across the bridge. He raised his crossbow again getting ready to fire as the group ran past him. Karsten turned following them he breathed in hoping that they the others would follow.

Xena turned as another man was thrown, so far none had been killed but some had serious injuries. Her eyes focused on the barrels she slammed her fist in to the nearest mans face as he ran at her. She moved painfully forward hitting another female warrior just as hard as she tried to attack her. This had to be what she thought it was.

Jiang always prided himself on owning black powder he'd always boasted that his special brand could make Greek fire look pathetic. She yanked the lid free hitting another soldier in the face with it as he tried to stab her with his dagger. Her hand moved as she dug in pulling out hand full of the black substance, Jiang had put this next to the bridge ready for transport.

She grabbed one of the flaming torches close by, these men and women really knew nothing about black powder. She breathed sharply trying to ignore her wounds which were hurting even more now. She ignored her pain as she pushed the barrel over watching as the black powder spilt all over the bridge. She moved painfully forward.

Her gaze turned sharply more soldiers were heading in their direction now. She watched as Gabrielle slowly backed away coming to stand in front of her. Apostolos shoved one of the warriors out of the way. He'd snarled aloud what was wrong now! He was already angry about not being aloud to enter Lycaon's keep to witness Xena and Gabrielle's end.

He slammed his sword against his chest catching sight of the commander who was running towards him, he grabbed the man harshly. "What is going on?" The man pulled up sharply pointing his sword in the direction of the bridge. "Horn Hind's successor, she's over the ridge with Xena!" Apostolos pulled him closer. "What?"

He threw the man to one side where was the other head general Eryx? He turned looking at the large party behind him. "Form ranks you maggots!" He watched as his order was instantly obeyed. He swung his sword as he made his way over the ridge, only to see at least two units of warrior's lying on the floor wounded.

The only one standing was starting to back away, his nerve leaving them as the huge golden furred figure roared in his direction. He could see what looked like three torn pieces of white dress on Gabrielle's furry body. Her body had cuts all over it all had been made by swords. He snarled aloud catching sight of Xena who was just behind her raising up a lit touch.

He swung his sword as he walked forward, he had no idea how but Iona and Jiang had messed up, it was no doubt his job to fix their mistake. He could see that Xena was already very badly wounded and Gabrielle was showing signs of flagging. He raised his hand stopping the warrior behind him from following as the some more of the wounded unit backed away joining with his.

He raised his sword slowly ignoring the burning green eyes as they met his. Gabrielle moved closer to her lover spreading her clawed hands outwards, she felt her clawed foot as it hit the back one of the barrels. Her gaze turned as she eyed the black powder which had been spilt near by, she sniffed the air something didn't smell right…

Xena eased up her sword as she stepped out from behind Gabrielle holding the flaming torch high. "Back off!" Apostolos smirked slightly. "I don't know how you got out of Lycaon's keep Xena but you don't look so good." He flicked his sword slightly. "In fact you look rather badly wounded." He turned eyeing Gabrielle. "You look just as bad, all that bloods going to stain your golden hide."

Xena lowered the torch. "I said back off!" Apostolos laughed slightly. "You know I was disappointed that I wouldn't be attending your deaths but I guess I'm going to be the one who will carry them out now." He eyed the torch. "Just out curiosity why should I back off?" Xena sneered slightly. "Because this is black powder it's explosive!"

Apostolos laughed again watching as Gabrielle suddenly backed away from the barrels. "I see and you're going to drop that flaming torch and blow everything up including the bridge." He laughed again. "Frankly I don't see you doing that, I mean putting Gabrielle in that kind of danger really isn't your style." Xena snarled aloud. "Gabrielle can take care of herself."

She smirked eyeing all the fallen men. "I mean she did a good job on your pathetic troops." She lowered the torch further. "Now unless you want to die traitor you'll back off real slow." Apostolos clicked his finger. "You really don't have the nerve Xena I mean your biding time. You're badly wounded as is your other half."

He sniggered. "Who might I add shouldn't even be in that form during the day it's apparently very bad for her health." He tapped his finger on his chin. "Being in that form burns of energy, energy she doesn't have, since she skipped lunch." His smile widened. "When she turns back to normal once Lycaon's blood leaves her system she'll probably die on the spot from exhaustion."

He grinned widely. "Funny I guess Lycaon knew that, which is why he knew even if she did get free that she'd die anyway…such a shame for you." Xena slowly turned her gaze meeting Gabrielle's she flicked the torch upwards hoping that her lover would understood her signal. She flicked the flaming torch in another direction sharply.

The green eyes followed her movement her lover suddenly grunted as she turned back to face Apostolos. Gabrielle growled aloud ignoring the pain in her body as she tried to work out the signal. Her head hurt terribly and it was hard to think…she breathed in slightly as she finally managed to remember some signal that resembled it.

Karsten watched as Theodore raised his crossbow he eyed the group behind him who all looked uncertain. He slowly eased out his sword he wasn't sure what was going to happen next but if the troops got past Xena and Gabrielle they'd go straight after them. He watched as the people backed in to the woods.

Theodore raised the bow. "You know this doesn't look good." Karsten turned sharply. "You're telling me! I already know this is bad I mean you don't think Xena's going to really blow up the bridge do you?" Theodore raised an eyebrow. "Well that was her original plan all along wasn't it? I mean the bottle bombs are useless."

Karsten raised his sword higher. "I have a thought…you know just in case she doesn't blow it up." He turned grabbing both the full bags which Theodore had been keeping safe. He eyed the people behind him. "Any of you guys up for a little fun? You know the type where you get to get your own back and hurt people?"

Gabrielle watched Apostolos's sword move through the air as he took another step closer. She could feel her clawed feet digging in to the ground her gaze travelled to meet her lovers once more. The wounded warrior flicked the flaming torch in the same motion once again. She felt herself tense all over as she got ready.

Apostolos smirked as he raised his weapon higher. "I was right Xena you are pathetic." Xena narrowed her gaze as a wide smile crossed her face. "Tell Hades I said hello." Apostolos found his gaze widening as the torch suddenly dropped from her hand. Xena pulled back only to feel the clawed hand grab her.

Gabrielle watched in the corner of her eye as the flames lit up she leaped forward with all the force she could muster. Her clawed feet landed hard on the bridge. She swung her head around watching as the flames suddenly blasted up behind her, the screams hit the air. The next moments were painfully as her whole body was thrown forward.

She hit the bridge nose first her gaze turned as her lover body was thrown from her arms. She tried to get up only to duck again as a mighty explosion behind her hit her air. Her gaze turned as a huge fire swept upwards in to the sky, its flames hitting the bridge. She turned seeing her lover trying to get up her face showing pain.

Xena covered her eyes as another explosion lit the air her fingers gripped the hard wood. She suddenly heard a horrible creaking sound, her gaze moved to the flaming bridges huge beams. The breath left her lungs all at once as one of the huge pillars which was burning started to fall sideways, its huge ropes snapping.

The others followed it as it fell away, she looked around trying to grab one of the ropes which hung from the side. The whole of the bridge on the opposite side was aflame. The creaking suddenly hit her air as all the support ropes snapped she watched as Gabrielle turned as the realization hit in of what was going to happen next.

Karsten watched in horrified silence as the other side of the bridge broke away from the huge supports, he watched as Xena tried to cling on to the rope as the whole bridge fell downwards its centre supports coming free in the process. The part that was now free sank downwards its bottom planks snapping as the stresses took hold.

He watched as the rope Xena was holding snapped causing her to be thrown downwards towards the lower half of the bridge whose sides were still on fire. Its burning planks began to fall free, they fell downwards hitting the water bellow. She managed to grab another piece of rope holding on for all she was worth.

Gabrielle watched as the planks around her started to crack, the bridge couldn't support its own weight. The part that they where on was going to break free. She turned seeing her lover hanging on bellow her she felt the creaking again as she heard the plank snap above her. She moved slowly downward trying to reach for her.

Xena eyed Gabrielle she watched as the clawed hand tried to grab her she could see the desperation in the green eyes as the clawed hand tried once more only to fail as it tried to grab her leathers. She could see the claws on both the feet and the other hand making scratch marks as they tried to hold on.

She turned meeting the green gaze again. "Go!" She pulled herself up the rope a little further feeling the pain in her body again. "I said go!" Gabrielle snarled aloud, she didn't care how much her head or her body hurt or how much she was bleeding she wasn't going to leave her lover not after all they'd been through.

Even if she was stuck in this unnaturally form it changed nothing. Xena sneered slightly feeling her anger start to boil up, her lover was being stubborn her eyes said it all. "I know you can understand me Gabrielle! Now go!" Gabrielle lowered her ears ignoring the warrior's words. "She leaned out again trying to grab the wounded warrior.

She wrapped her hand around the leathers pulling the warrior up she felt the woman grab on to her mane as she heaved herself up. She winced as Xena pulled herself on to her back again. She slammed both clawed hands in to the wood she could hear her lovers heavy breathing. For once Xena was going to have to admit that she wasn't the stronger one right now.

She heaved herself up further hearing more burning planks fall in to the water bellow she ignored the pain in her head. Xena turned sharply eyeing her she could feel her muscles under the fur tensing painfully. Her lover was in a lot of pain, even with her in human strength she was struggling due to the exhaustion which was starting to kick in.

Gabrielle grimaced in pain as she moved further upwards she slammed her claws deeper in to the wood. Xena leaned forward so she was close to her ear. "You can do it, I know you can." She felt Gabrielle muscles tense as she carried on moving she ran one hand through the long golden mane.

Xena's next words were cut of a sudden creaking hit her ears, she felt Gabrielle's body tense. Her gaze moved up slowly as she watched all the planks suddenly break. She looked down seeing the water bellow part of the very bridge its self was going to break off. She turned watching as another plank shattered apart, and they were on it.

Gabrielle closed her eyed hearing the splitting sound as it hit her ears again, they were both ether going to die or they were going to live through this ether way they'd be together. She felt Xena lean her head against hers she breathed in deeply. Xena held on tighter they weren't going to get out of this.

She breathed in the golden mane hearing another plank snap this wasn't how she had pictured this. Nothing that had happened since she entered Lycaon's lair had been how she'd imagined it. It had all gone wrong and now it was about to get worse. Her gaze shot up as the final plank snapped.

Karsten froze watching as the huge chunk of bridge fell away the two figures were still clinging to it as it hit the water bellow. The water splashed upward as it hit the surface. The huge chunk seemed to sink momentarily before hitting the surface again with no one on it. It slowly began to float away down the river.

Theodore pulled on Karsten's arm hard he could see warriors on the other side running forward from behind the hills all had bows and arrows. "We have to go!" Karsten turned to him seeing the pillar of smoke that was still rising skyward he snarled aloud. "We can't! I mean they might have survived the fall!"

Theodore looked downwards at the lake. "No one survives a fall like that!" He pulled again this time harder. "We have to go now! We have these people to take back to the fort!" Karsten looked at the lake bellow. "Gabrielle and Xena are our leaders! It's my duty to protect them!" Theodore sneered slightly. "You can't help them!"

He shook his head. "Even if they did survive the fall there's no way of getting down there! Lycaon's troops will now know what we've done and they'll rebuild that bridge…it won't take them long." He turned eyeing the frightened group behind him. "Do the right thing and help me get these people to safety."

Karsten growled aloud. "When in Tarturus did you become so noble?" Theodore sneered slightly. "Since my conscience caught up with me." He turned shoving the man forward. "Now move before they start shooting at us!" Karsten grunted aloud looking at the group who were dressed in dirty rags. "Come on all of you!"

Theodore watched as he ran ahead he grabbed the still full bags of bombs maybe they'd still get a chance to use them when they returned to Messene. This had turned to a tragic day they only thing that had worked was slowing Lycaon's army down, it wouldn't hold them for very long though.

8

Iona breathed in painful her gaze moved as Jiang leaned over her. "She broke something!" Jiang sneered pulling her to her feet. "Get up and stop your pathetic whining! It'll be night soon and your wounds will heal up." Iona breathed in painful. "You can talk you can't even throw Xena Chakram you have no idea how stupid you looked."

Jiang grunted as he let go of her he ignored her cry of pain as she hit the floor hard on her side. He eyed two of the warriors who were picking themselves up of the floor. "Get over here and fix your leader up!" He watched as they came forward slowly picking Iona up which caused her to cry out again in pain.

Eryx sat up slowly he groaned in pain hoping his pain would at least look real. Jiang turned eyeing him his anger showing. "I should kill you for your pathetic example!" Eryx lowered his head. "Not to sound rude but I am not to blame, you put Apostolos in my place as second head general. His last order to me was to move the elite troops in to lower the valley."

Jiang snarled aloud. "You mean we only had foot soldiers up here when she arrived!" Eryx lowered his head further. "It would appear so he also had the soldiers move half of your gun powder barrels from storage." He lowered his head both had been his orders but he wouldn't know that and if Apostolos denied it they wouldn't believe him."

Jiang snarled aloud. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Eryx lowered his head further. "All the live food has been set free, Xena had help." Jiang was about to say something only to stop as he already had horrible images going through his mind of his own death via Lycaon's hands because of this disaster.

Lycaon moved forward watching as the blood in the two symbols sudden began to separate. "What?" Jiang turned sharply he lowered his head. "We've failed you great Emperor…we'll find the prisoners there blood will soak your floor." Lycaon looked up sharply. "Be quite!" He turned back watching as some of the blood spattered around the symbols started to move.

One of the bloods which was black slowly moved filling up the third symbol its colour slowly lightened. While some fresh lighter blood moved in to remaining symbol on the other side its colour becoming lighter. He eased his clawed hand downwards as he gritted his teeth in confusion. Jiang looked at the four bloody symbols. "By all the dragon gods…"

He leaned his hand down watching as the blood began to pulse. "Is this supposed to happen?" Lycaon suddenly found him self laughing as all the blood sudden burst in red light for a spilt second. "The blood of a child and the blood and dead, they were already spattered across my great keep."

He watching as all the blood started to move of the symbols separating in to four separate channels. Each made its way across the floor each slowly moved up the large wall each cannel slowly made its way on to a locks symbols. There was a sudden blast of red light as each blood stream vanished in side the locks.

Jiang pulled back watching in what felt like slow motion as the all four locks suddenly cracked down the centre causing metal to fly outwards. The first of the huge locks fell free smashing in to one bellow before both hit the ground. More metal flew through the air as the other two locks broke and slammed in to the floor along with what was left of the others.

The huge doors creaked there metal cringing as they slowly opened. Lycaon found himself laughing aloud. "I have waited over a hundred seasons for this day!" Jiang raised an eyebrow. "So have we great Emperor." Lycaon turned slowly as he walked forward. "Freedom from this rotting tomb, I will finally see day light once more!"

He slowly took a step forward seeing that the doors were still open. "The other blood didn't need to be from living beings it only had to be on my keeps floor. He took another step forward followed by another which put him inside the open doors. He breathed in deeply feeling the ground of the floor outside the open door.

He roared aloud slamming both fists in to the open doors hearing the metal bend. "I will make Greece my slave and no man or werewolf will stand against me this time!" Jiang slowly nodded. "Great Emperor you will rule all even Olympus one day, we will make it so." Lycaon watched as the one of the huge metal doors broke away from the walls, both hung down from there hinges. "Show me the way out of this prison."

8

"Sir look at that it's huge!"

Demetrius turned his gaze slowly focusing on the huge smoke that was rising far of in the distance. "By the gods…" Leonidas grabbed hold of his telescope he focused it on the huge smoke cloud as it rose up. "What in Zeus's name is that?" Kyra turned looking at the smoke cloud. "I have no idea."

Bastiaan's smile widened. "Xena it has to be Xena." Erasmus tapped his hoof anxiously. "What's happening up there?" Kyra turned sharply. "There's a huge smoke cloud rising up from the forest it's huge." Erasmus folded his arms. "Do you think it's from the bottle bombs?" Kyra shook her head. "No it huge it might be from Greek fire."

Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Well what ever it is its bad for who ever got in the way it's no doubt Xena's doing." Bastiaan breathed in sharply. "Do you think they got out alive I mean it must've been a huge explosion to create smoke like that?" Demetrius shook his head. "I hope they did but I'm not taking any chances."

Leonidas breathed in sharply. "I understand sir, I mean if they didn't we need to ready again just in case Lycaon's troops attack again." Kyra nodded. "I'll go and check that the traps are all in working order." Bastiaan nodded. "I know my role I'll go and get Alexia." Demetrius nodded slowly and calmly.

His gaze fixed on the smoke once more what ever caused that had to be something big which worried him even more. He didn't know anything which was that powerful. There was no doubt in his mind that Lycaon could have very powerful weapons at his disposal since both his head generals were from different area's of the world.

Maybe this was from one of there weapons ether way it didn't fill him with joy. Maybe this was in fact a victory but he wouldn't know until Xena arrived back at the fort and that would be a while. If she had survived this explosion there was still the possibility that she hadn't and that she wouldn't be returning.

Perhaps he was being to negative Xena was with out a doubt a great warrior but the thought of her taking on this dark army in the first place had filled him with uncertainty. Her rescue was bold even daring but at the same time very dangerous. There was no telling how much King Lycaon knew and that made him feel even more unnerved.

This werewolf king was dangerous that was obvious and that was why one of the gods had trapped him. He breathed in shaking his head perhaps now wasn't the right time for these thought. Right now he needed to stay alert just in case there was another attack, if there was he needed to ready.

End Of Part 27

By Silvermoonlight

HAZMOT. Thank you for all your reviews. I've got a lot more chapters to put up so don't worry you'll get through more pizza, popcorn and pretzels yet :)

MsTree. Thank you for all your reviews, Pedigree Chum the chunky brand, I love it lol.


	29. Sink Bellow The Waters

_SINK BELLOW THE WATERS IN DESPAIR_

Gabrielle felt the pain as it burned through her already wounded leg. Her gaze opened slowly to the river side's beach area which she was laying on everything seemed like a horrible blue. The only thing she could remember was grabbing Xena so the woman was in front of her and protected during the fall in to the water.

Her back had taken the full impact when they'd hit the water the rest was just blurry details of swimming underwater before surfacing. She used one hand to bring the half conscious warrior to the surface then she had swum towards one of river banks. She could only just remember pulling her lover on to the beach before passing out.

Her gaze drifted to her clawed hands which were clutching the sand she looked at the still wet fur she hadn't changed back. Her gaze drifted to her leg again she could move her toes on her foot which was a good sign. She breathed in painfully trying to fight the urge to collapse she turned slowly catching sight of her lover.

The warrior was lying on her side unmoving her long dark hair splayed out. She could see that the pack was still slung around her shoulder her sword and Chakram were also still in place. She moved forward on her knees. She eased the pack off while using her hand other to gently roll the warrior on to her back.

Her lovers face looked pale she could now see the all the damage she had done. She could see long cuts and bruised area's they all stuck out horribly against the bronze skin. She eased up her clawed hand slowly putting two fingers on the woman's neck only to feel her self breathe out heavily as she felt a slow pulse.

She slowly moved her fingers trying to feel for broken bones, her breath seemed to falter again as she felt a broken lower rib. Her lover's skin was ice cold to the touch she turned shaking her fur watching as spray of water hit the beach. She had to get her lover out of here and to safety Lycaon's troops would be soon be after them.

She turned sharply putting the soaking wet bag over her arm then she leaned down gently picked up the warrior so she supported by both her hands. She turned sharply ignoring the pain in her head as it started up again she had to find some one who could help her. Her wounds needed stitching and her ribs bandaging.

The cold shallow feeling slowly engulfed her this was all her doing, all her lovers wounds were from by her own hand and it made her feel awful. She felt herself start to shake she could now see it all playing out in clear as crystal detail in front of her eyes. Very blow she'd given her lover who hadn't fought back.

She'd tossed her around like some rag doll as she'd been kicked her and thrown in to the solid stone walls of Lycaon's keep. She'd even tried to bite her head off, which had been the only time Xena had fought back by smashing a skull in to her face. It was like some horrible nightmare which she didn't want to be real.

She could feel her self breathing in faster as the panic took over, she couldn't stop her limps from shaking it was difficult to breathe her chest felt like it going to explode. She couldn't stop the scream coming or the tears that followed it. Her worst nightmare had come true and she'd been manipulated in to doing it by Lycaon.

She felt herself choke the worst part of it was every time she'd hit the warrior she'd enjoyed it. She'd enjoyed seeing her blood flow it had made her want to hit her harder just to see her suffer more. The thought of seeing her lying in a pool in her own blood and suffering was thrilling she'd wanted the woman to know what pain was and what it felt like to be weak and not be able to fight back.

In her minds eye she'd seen her own pain when being dragged behind the horse to the cliff and to her death. She wanted the woman to know that same pain in all its horrible glory. She lowered her gaze feeling her breathing return slowly to normal. She had become no better than Iona and Jiang and now her lover was wounded by her hand because of it.

She took a slow step forward feeling only pain in her right leg which caused her to limp. She couldn't fix her wounds but there had to be someone who could. She carried on walking her gaze turned to sun which was setting, she had no idea were she was or were to go. She breathed in trying to ignore the pain in her body

8

Lycaon smashed the temple doors open full force he watched as one of them came of its hinges smashing in to the ground. "How dare Athena build a temple here!" Jiang nodded looking outside at the dark sky. "Both myself and Iona believe it was done on purpose to stop anyone from finding you."

Lycaon slowly stepped on to the grass outside the temple he couldn't remember there being grass on the mountain the last time he'd ever seen it, it had been a dirty dank mountain with out any trees . He took another step watching as the huge valley come in to view its once barren land now covered in a forest of trees.

He looked up his eyes widening as he looked up at the moon which was the same as it had ever been in his memory. He turned looking all around him as he breathed in the long forgotten smells of grass and woodland. He sniffed again smelling something very familiar the stench of fire and death.

His gaze moved slowly as he caught sight of the smoke rising up, he snarled moving forward. He could see the hundreds of warriors gathering as he came forward. All had weapons and shields some had turned to there other form, they were all looking in his direction some with horror others with awe.

Lycaon carried on moving he narrowed his gaze as the sight of hundreds of warriors lying ether wounded or dead came in to view. He ignored the other warriors as they followed him towards the huge bridge who's pillars were still burning. He snarled in anger looking at the section that was missing he looked down seeing it floating on the water.

"Kneel to your King!"

He turned slowly his gaze meeting that of a general who he recognised as Apostolos the huge grey werewolf was missing one of his arms and his half of his face was burnt down to muscle. There were also huge areas where burnt skin replaced fur. Lycaon snarled aloud in disgust what a pathetic excuse for a warrior.

He eased up his hand slowly watching as all the warriors suddenly bowed down even those with similar injuries kneeled. He could see the elite warriors behind them quickly doing the same. His gaze turned back to the general. "So you're Apostolos." The general slowly bowed down. "Yes your mighty lordship."

Lycaon looked at the dead bodies littered around him and the burning bridge which had taken his last arm so much time to build. It now lay broken and burning and would take time to fix. "How many of my men have died?" Apostolos lowered his head. "Twenty five men have died the Warrior Princess also destroyed your bridge using Jiang's black powder."

Lycaon slowly smiled meeting his gaze. "Tell me where did Xena and Gabrielle go?" Apostolos looked up slightly he ignored the looks of disgust which both Jiang and Iona were giving him. "They were on a section of the bridge when it fell…I doubt they survived the fall in to the river bellow."

Lycaon growled aloud he slammed out his clawed hand grabbing the general by his shoulder he slowly lifted him up of the ground ignoring his cries of pain as his huge claws dug in to his already burnt flesh. He squeezed hearing him roar in pain as his shoulder bone cracked its sound hitting the air. "You refer me as your highness or Emperor!"

He raised him high he turned kicking a dead body out of way. "Since your mistake has cost me you will now join them in Tarturus!" Apostolos turned in terror. "Please! I had no idea that they had this planned!" Lycaon snarled aloud. "Quite! Because of you my mighty bridge has been ruined! Do you have any idea how much time my last army spent building it?"

He turned looking over at the water bellow all he could hear was the sudden frightened silence as both Jiang and Iona slowly backed away. He turned back to the general. "I hope if you do survive that you can swim." He didn't think as he threw the general full force. He could see the terror in his eyes as he was lunched past the burning pillars.

He heard the cry out in terror as the grey werewolf plummeted down wards he smiled evilly hearing the splash as hit the water bellow. His gaze slowly turned as he roared at all the warriors in front of him who stepped back in terror. "Any one who fails me will join him in Tarturus! I am your king and you will do everything I command with out question!"

8

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she ripped the moss free from the lower trunk of the tree. She eased up her clawed hand pulling some of the vines free, she had no idea if this would work and if it did it would be a temporary fix. She pulled the moss up using her jaws to rip one of the branches in half watching as the white liquid poured from it.

She eased up her hand with the moss watching as it soaked the moss, this sap was meant for taking away the pain from animals she had no idea if it worked on people. She looked at her clawed hands in anger what she wouldn't give to have fingers to grasp herbs. She shook her head walking back to were Xena was lying.

She'd propped the woman up against a tree she had kept her warm by using her own body to do so. She winced as she kneeled down at least her fur had some use. She slowly pushed the moss against the woman's large wounds while using her other to tie it down with the vines. She grunted aloud finishing the last wound.

She turned only to stop as a hand moved over her clawed fingers she turned slowly meeting the tired blue gaze. Xena breathed in watching as everything slowly came in to focus Gabrielle was looking at her green gaze reflecting sadness and uncertainty. She eased her hand slowly touching her face. "Hey…"

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Hey." Xena breathed in deeply running her finger over Gabrielle's left eye noticing one of the deeper swords wounds. "You...need stitches." Gabrielle tried to force a smile but it was a weak one, not that she felt it even looked like a smile anyway. More like her showing of her razor toothed jaws.

She looked up slightly. "You need to rest." Xena's smile widened as she tried to get up. "No I'm fine." She felt a horrible stinging pain which moved through her lower chest. Gabrielle pushed her back down gently. "One of your ribs is broken you shouldn't try to move around, you'll make it worse."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "You still haven't turned back…" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Maybe I will soon." Xena eyed her for a long moment so far her lover's eyes hadn't met her own once. She breathed in sharply looking at the moss that was wrapped around her legs with vines; she leaned over looking at some of the sap which was leaking out.

She turned slightly noticing that Gabrielle had backed away slightly. "Where are we?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Somewhere down the river…I don't know for sure." Xena winced painfully feeling the sap sting. "Are Lycaon's troops following us?" Gabrielle shook her slowly. "No I haven't seen any of them."

Xena rolled her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to the map she'd looked at. "They can't get down here easily…they have to scale back down the mountain side and the cross the smaller river bellow." She coughed painful. "It'll take them a while to get down here." She breathed in again feeling her body suddenly loose all strength.

Gabrielle turned watching as the warrior's blue eyes closed her body slowly sagged. She moved closer feeling the crushing weight of her own fears start to surface again. She breathed out heavily looking at the moon which was starting to rise she needed to find someone anyone who could help her.

She picked up the warrior gently trying to listen to the sounds of the night which were no more than the sounds of birds. She limped forward trying once again to ignore the tired feeling which was once more trying to consume her. She turned sharply as an odd sound hit her ears she eased one ear up listening harder hoping that it wasn't her imagination.

The sound of the bell hit her ears again, she slowly moved forward following the sound as it chimed again. She slowly stepped through the dark forest her eyes trying to stay focused on where she was going. It seemed like such a long hard walk through the trees and she could feel the wet mud under her feet.

She breathed in deeply hearing the bell chime once more, she watched as a stone building slowly came in to view its huge steps gleaming in the moon light. A priest and priestess stood outside finishing there ritual of chiming the large bell in front of the building. Both slowly made there way back up to the open temple doors.

Gabrielle stood perfectly still watching as one of them turned for a moment looking at the night sky before moving back in side the building. The huge doors were still open she limped forward slowly checking that no one ease was around. She moved forward slowly trying not to make any sound these people probably wouldn't help her but they'd help her lover.

They'd help her because she was human…she breathed in deeply trying to walk faster. Her feet moved slowly and with great effort every step stung painfully. Her gaze moved as the temples inside came in to view, a huge statue of Athena was at the far end while painting and tapestries lined all the walls.

She couldn't see the alter anywhere only a few burning candles which meant the whole temple was very dimly lit. There were a lot of silk blankets and furs near the statue. She gritted her teeth walking forward until she was close to them then gently lowered her lover on to one of the furs. She moved grabbing more furs and putting them over her.

She eased herself down slowly and painfully so she was level with the warrior's face. "I'm so sorry…that I did this to you." She breathed in trying to control her emotions. "These people can heal you, there Athena's followers." She eased up a clawed finger running it along her lover's cheek. "They can heal the wounds which I can't…"

"Hey!"

She found herself swinging around only to meet the stunned face of the priest who was standing close to the statue his hand holding a candle. Her body seemed to freeze as he raised the candle higher its light flashing across her face. She narrowed her gaze she didn't know what caused her suddenly cry out but she knew to the man in front of her that it sounded like a roar.

He jumped back almost dropping his candle, she didn't wait to see his next reaction as she bolted in to a run ignoring the pain in her wounded leg as she sprinted out of the temple doors and back in to the forest. She could feel the pack on her shoulder as she carried on moving ignoring the fact that she could feel her body slowing down.

8

Thaddeus pulled his hand up as he moved closer to the cave entrance. "You know we shouldn't be this far out, Lycaon's troops could be here." Iris grunted aloud. "Calicos told us to find out what that explosion was…I don't like being this far out ether." Thaddeus turned slightly as he looked at the cave entrance he could see muddy paw prints outside.

He raised the lit torch higher. "Hey, look at this." Iris moved closer spotting the deep muddy prints. "It could be one of Lycaon's troops." Thaddeus raised an eyebrow. "Possibly…but I'd rather find out for sure." Iris looked up sharply her eyes fixing on the blood spots on the stone. "Well they must be hurt…look at all the blood."

Thaddeus slowly eased his sword free. "Well let's not take any chances." He walked forward slowly watching as the light from his torch lit up the cave walls. He could hear breathing it was long drawn out and who ever was making it was struggling. He looked down catching sight of a pack lying on the ground.

Iris walked forward slowly picking it up. "It's not Lycaon's…the symbols missing." She shook it hearing one of the contents bang around. "It's quite heavy though." Thaddeus moved closer to her he raised his hand to his lips. "Quite I can hear breathing." Iris turned slightly catching the sound of heavy breathing.

She moved slowly in the direction it was coming from following Thaddeus who now looked concerned. Thaddeus looked up slightly catching sight of a clawed foot sticking out from behind one of the rocks. He took another slow step forward turning the torch as he raised his sword as he breathed in sharply.

Iris watched as the light flashed across a golden fur of a werewolf's body. The werewolf was lying on its side on the stone ground its eyes closed its mouth was half open and the tongue was moving its chest was rising slowly as it breathed out heavily. All over the body there were long cuts there blood was staining the fur.

The right leg looked the worst it was bleeding slightly and the wound looked as though it was very deep. The tail and ears were unmoving as were the clawed hands and feet. She slowly kneeled down who ever they were they were very badly injured and had somehow managed to get inside the cave before passing out from the pain.

She moved her hand up very slowly looking at one of the cuts. "These were made by swords." Thaddeus kneeled down looking at the wounded werewolf. "Who do you suppose he or she is?" Iris narrowed her gaze as she moved the head she eased open one of the eyes only to see the whites. "I have no idea."

She paused slightly. "Safe to say I think it's a she and she is in terrible shape." Thaddeus leaned closer. "Her healing process isn't working…I mean even if these wounds are fresh they should at least be partly healed." Iris slowly pealed back the lip looking at the pale gums, her gaze moved slightly. "Your right…this makes no sense."

Thaddeus moved hand slightly feeling the stomach area. "I don't think she's eaten, I mean there's no fat here." He moved his hand slowly pealing one of the eyes open again hoping to see the colour. "We should take her back with us maybe our healer can help her." Iris slowly put a hand under one of the arms. "Help me move her."

Thaddeus turned pulling a fur blanket from his pack, he leaned forward only to pull back sharply as the eyes suddenly shot open there forest green colour ablaze with fire. He didn't get a chance to move as the clawed hand swung out slamming in to his side. He felt the floor as he hit it hard on his back skidding slightly.

Iris pulled back only to feel pain as she was the other clawed hand hit her in the chest she felt the floor as she hit it. Thaddeus grabbed the flaming torch from where it had fallen he turned it sharply watching as the wounded werewolf slowly rose to her feet. He pulled back slightly as it roared angrily in his direction.

He breathed in slowly standing up he turned watching as Iris did the same. "I thought she was unconscious!" Iris breathed in painfully. "She was! She shouldn't even be standing in her condition." Thaddeus watched as the angry female werewolf took a step forward all her razor sharp teeth showing. "Hey easy now, we aren't going to hurt you."

Iris pulled back as another roar hit the air. "Oh yeah she's really friendly." Thaddeus turned sharply. "Give me the damn amulet so I can understand her." Iris breathed in as she tossed him the gem stone necklace. "You know she might not even make any sense…I mean look at her she's a mess."

Thaddeus slowly eased his sword up as he pulled the chain over his head the green eyes followed the weapon. He let go of watching as the weapon hit the floor. He raised his hand slowly taking a step forward. "Hey there's no need to be afraid we won't hurt you. We just want help you…your very badly wounded."

The green eyes narrowed he could see that she was trying make sense of what he'd said. He took another step closer only to pull back as the sound stomach churning hit the air. The golden head sudden pulled back, his gaze widened as she started to gag. The golden body bent over painfully all the muscles tensing.

He watched as a sudden rush of black liquid was brought up, it hit the floor hard it was a horrible thick sticky mass. The golden werewolf suddenly went still as her green eyes looked at it. Her body seemed to heave the green eyes slowly rolled back showing the whites. The golden body fell backwards hitting the stone floor once more.

It remained unmoving even as it suddenly started to change back, the limbs becoming slender and feminine. Thaddeus took a slow step forward watching as the face changed back. It was the face of a young woman who was in her early twenties she had very light blonde hair which was lighter than her fur had been.

He slowly moved forward covering her with the fur skin. All over her body were the sword wounds all now very noticeable because the pale skin, none of the wounds had healed. She wasn't very tall in fact she was even shorter than his lover Iris. Iris leaned down looking at the human face. "I don't know what that crap was that she brought up but it's probably better of out than in."

She turned the blonde head seeing the deep cut which had gone right through the woman's left eye. She eased the lips up again noticing that the teeth hadn't quite gone back to normal the canines on both the upper and lower jaw were slightly to long. "Lets get her back quickly she might not make it through the night if she doesn't get a healers help soon."

8

Xena slowly opened her eyes she blinked watching as everything slowly came in to focus. She turned slowly looked around her, she was inside some kind of temple. She eased up her hand looking at it she could see that bandages had been wrapped around her wounds. She raised an eyebrow feeling the cold.

Her gaze lowered she found herself grunting aloud someone had taken off her armour and her leathers now she was covered in fur blankets she turned slowly feeling the spike of pain still in her chest. Her clothes weapons were lying in a pile near by just out of her each. She slowly eased her hand towards the sword.

"She's awake!"

Xena turned watching as a priest suddenly appeared his smile widened as he put both hands together. "It's so good to see your awake we thought that you might not make it for a short while." He looked up at the statue. "Athena be blessed!" Xena turned slowly to where he was looking her gaze fell on the large statue of the goddess.

She turned back sharply. "Where's Gabrielle?" The priest turned looking at her in confusion. "Gabrielle?" Xena breathed in deeply how was she going to explain this? She gritted her teeth trying to find the right words. "She's blonde and..." The priest turned sharply. "There was no blonde woman brought in with you."

He turned shrugging slightly. "You were lucky to survive when I found you this golden oversized beast was about to rip your head off." He raised his hand slightly. "It ran away when I put the candle close to its face." Xena rolled her eyes as she put her head back on the pillow. This was just what she didn't need a narrow minded priest!

She snarled aloud. "She is not a beast." The priest pulled back in confusion. "I don't understand." Xena grabbed the fur she painfully pulled herself in to a sitting position wrapping it around her body. "That thing you call a beast is my friend her name is Gabrielle." She sneered slightly. "She saved my life."

The priest pulled back he put both hands together. "I've seen these creatures before there evil animals who kill people. Athena protects us from them!" Xena grunted in pain. "My friend is not evil and you obviously don't know a lot a about them if that's your perspective." The priest pulled up to say something but stopped as the door opened behind him.

A female priestess slowly walked forward. "I hate to interrupt but you're needed in another area of the temple." The priest shook his head for a moment before slowly making his way out of the room. The female priestess bowed in her direction she smiled slightly. "It's good to see that your awake, I'll get you something to eat."

Xena watched as they both left the room closing the doors behind them. She breathed out heavily this was just wonderful she was in a temple of Athena surrounded by narrow minded priests and Gabrielle was no where in sight. She stopped her train of thought as she felt something behind her, she sneered in disgust. "Ares…"

Her gaze turned as a flash of gold fire hit the air her gaze slowly met a pair of cold light blue eyes. The woman standing behind her wore a gold headdress her shoulder length red hair could be seen under the head dress. She also wore golden armour which had golden chain mail at the shoulders and a golden collar hung from her neck which attached to the golden bodice.

A brown leather skirt hung down, she could also see a gold belt with red jewels and wrist guards. The pale skinned woman gave her a cold look as she folded her arms while tapping her leather boots with there weaving patterns on the temples floor. "Despite that Ares is my brother I don't have the same stench as him."

Xena eyed her. "Athena well it's so nice for you to stop by. Let me guess things aren't going well on Mount Olympus right now. " Athena turned she eased up her hand the lock on the door across from them suddenly bolted shut. She leaned forward narrowing her gaze. "I don't care how you talk to my half wit brother but you won't toss your insolent remarks in my direction."

Xena suddenly felt her chest burn in pain as Athena raised her hand, she sneered as she narrowed her gaze. "What ever pain you have I'll make it far worse believe me." Xena breathed out heavily as the pain sudden subsided. "I get the point." Athena closed her hand slowly. "Good because I'd hate to have to cut your life short."

She turned slightly. "Even if you are no more than a play thing to Ares you have your uses, one of them being your relationship to Gabrielle." She breathed in deeply. "I've always liked her far more than you." Xena eased up her hand slowly. "Tell me something because I'm curious if you like Gabrielle so much, why did you allow her get turned?"

Athena smiled slightly. "I actuality thought you were a smart woman Xena." She leaned forward. "Shouldn't the answer be obvious to you of all people?" Her smile widened as she watched the woman search for the answer. She couldn't help but laugh as the horror showed in the warriors light blue eyes. "Oh have you finally put two and two together."

Xena stared at her. "You're going to use her to kill Lycaon…your going to make her in to the next Horn Hind." Athena eased up her finger. "Very good Xena you worked it out." She stood up slightly. "You didn't honestly think that I'd make you the hero did you? Please I would never belittle myself by using a play thing of my brothers."

Xena eyed her, her anger showing. "I don't care what your feelings are of me but I'll tell you this Gabrielle won't kill Lycaon." Athena shook her head. "Oh you really are pitiful Xena. I created the first Hind Horn a century ago, he was a stunning warrior. He wore my armour and crushed Lycaon's army in to dust."

She raised her hand slowly. "Lycaon's sons my have led the army but he became the figure that they all adored and worshipped. Problem is he never got his chance to finish the job." She slowly breathed in. "I knew about Gabrielle long before she was going to born, myself a few other gods agreed that she was perfect to complete the job should Lycaon ever free himself."

She turned her gaze narrowing. "Which has now happened, thanks to Ares being a meddling idiot and ruining everything I worked so hard on." Xena narrowed her gaze. "You're no better than Ares you just want to use Gabrielle to your own ends." She felt the sudden pain as Athena's hand wrapped around her throat.

Athena sneered as she squeezed she watched the ice blue eyes burn in to her. "I don't see her as a play thing." She squeezed harder watching as Xena grabbed her hand trying to pry it loose. "I see her as a mighty warrior who will accomplish what her predecessor couldn't." She let go watching as the dark haired woman coughed painfully as she regained her breath.

Xena snarled aloud. "I won't allow you to use her, this isn't her war she never wanted to be a part of it." Athena laughed slightly "You can't stop it everything has been carefully set in to motion, Gabrielle will become Horn Hind." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I'm curious why are you visiting me shouldn't you be at her side?"

Athena shook her head she leaned forward looking in to the woman's cold gaze. "She's a werewolf remember she doesn't need my help to heal her wounded body." She eased up two fingers. "Sadly though she does need you to heal her mind and ease her torn soul." She leaned closer. "This means you need to find her."

She slammed her hand in to the woman's shoulder watching as the warrior cried out in pain she pulled it away watching as the white light faded from her hand. Xena breathed in feeling how much easer it was to take in air. Athena looked at her a sneer crossing her lips. "I've just got rid of the three broken bones you had and I've partly healed your wounds."

She turned slowly. "Insult me again and I'll bring them back along with your broken legs." Xena snarled aloud watching as the goddess disappeared, she slowly got up of the bed. Oh yes this was a turning out to be such a wonderful day. She leaned down slowly picking up her leathers.

End Of Part 28

By Silvermoonlight


	30. Separated In The Light

_SEPARATED IN THE LIGHT OF THE MORNING SUN._

Calicos eyed the couple behind him. "Who is she? Iris shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know, I mean we just found her in this cave." Thaddeus raised a finger. "She was dying." Calicos folded his arms across his armoured chest. "You're positive that she's not part of Lycaon army?" Iris shook her head. "She's not part of it."

Her gaze fell on the healer who was wrapping up the girls wounds. "I mean she has no ring and she has no branding." Calicos breathed in slowly. "Did you find anything else?" Thaddeus turned slightly. "Yes we found burnt planks of wood floating down the steam we think there from Lycaon's bridge but we can't be sure."

Calicos breathed in deeply. "So something burnt through the bridge." Iris nodded calmly. "From the damage it looks more like an explosion." Calicos growled aloud. "So there was an explosion as we thought and it was situated near Lycaon's camp." Thaddeus looked up sharply. "We could attack I mean the army might be weakened."

Calicos shook his head. "No I won't attack until I know what's going on I need to await Eryx's word." He tapped his unshaven chin. "I won't risk an onslaught, Lycaon's troops already out number us." Iris put both hands together. "Is it true that Messene has also rebelled against Lycaon? I mean I didn't think a group of humans could stand up to Lycaon troops?"

Calicos nodded calmly. "Eryx said that a small group of werewolf's rebels had risen up in that city to fight along side the humans. He also said that Lycaon wanted there leader dead…something about them being the next Horn Hind." Thaddeus laughed slightly. "Horn Hind please no one has been able to touch his armour in seasons."

"Excuse me."

Calicos turned slowly looking at the Sharman. "How is sheCandice?" The older woman breathed in deeply as she turned to Iris. "She's going to be okay." She turned slightly "You said she brought up black liquid?" Iris raised an eyebrow as she looked in to the other room. "Yes, it was quite awful sticky black stuff."

Candice looked up slightly. "I believe she was forced to drink Lycaon's blood, which was what she brought up." Thaddeus looked down slightly. "That sound awful, that bastard's blood causes unnatural transformations." Candice nodded calmly. "It does and it also causes side effects like serious mood swings and slower healing."

Calicos snarled aloud. "That all very interesting but what I need to know is, is she one of Lycaon's troops?" Candice shook her head. "No she isn't and she isn't one of ours ether. I asked around no one here knows her." She eased up the pack in his hand. "I do know one thing though she's an Amazon…in her pack I found a staff with their designs on it."

She opened the bag careful pulling out the small green halter top. "My guess is these are her clothes." Calicos grunted aloud. "Lets say she's an Amazon what's an Amazon doing out here all alone? I've heard they don't travel alone." Iris shrugged slightly. "May be we should ask her when she wakes up, which she will do some time soon."

Candice breathed in deeply. "If she wakes up she probably won't talk to anyone…she'll just want to eat." He breathed in deeply. "Who ever harmed her starved her…it's one of the reasons she hasn't been able to heal herself." Thaddeus sighed aloud. "We know that Lycaon's troops like stave werewolf prisoners and then bring in helpless humans just so they can watch them snap and eat them."

Candice shook her head. "Well if she was offered anyone she didn't eat them." He eased up his hand. "All I can tell you is you were right every one of those wounds on her was made by a sword." Calicos leaned forward. "I'll get some one to bring her food." Iris nodded. "I'll try and talk to her when she's wakes up."

8

Leonidas raised his sword watching as two figures burst out in the open. He leaned closer recognizing them both instantly. "They've returned! Open the gate!" He watched as a number of soldiers ran forward moving the wagon away from the door. Demetrius eased up his sword. "Are you sure it's them?"

Leonidas turned sharply. "It's them I'd recognise Karsten's ugly face anywhere." He turned watching as Karsten ran though the open doors he was closely followed by Theodore who raised his bow. "Come on all of you!" Bastiaan raised an eyebrow. "All of you who in Tarturus is…" He breathed in deeply watching as a huge number of people came out of the clearing.

Demetrius looked up sharply watching as all the people ran through the open door's all looked unhealthy there clothes were nothing but rags. He turned watching as Kyra put a hand on Erasmus's shoulder the Centaur tapped his hoof anxiously. Theodore raised his bow. "Close the damn gate…"

Demetrius walked forward eyeing them both. "Where are Xena and Gabrielle? Who are all these people?" Karsten turned sharply. "We'll explain everything just close the gate." Demetrius eased up his sword. "You heard the man close it! Close it now!" He watched as his orders were quickly carried out.

His gaze moved back to Karsten. "What happened?" He turned watching as both Alexia and Bastiaan came forward. Theodore breathed in deeply. "Xena failed." Karsten cleared his throat. "We don't know that!" Theodore turned sharply. "They both fell of the damn bridge no one could survive a fall like that!"

Demetrius growled aloud. "Quit you're arguing and tell me what happened!" Theodore looked up slightly. "Xena rescued Gabrielle…she blew up the bridge as she said she would. The bridge fell apart they were on a chunk that came off." He listened as everyone went silent. Alexa blinked in horror. "There both dead…"

Karsten eased up his sword. "They could be but we don't know for sure." He turned lowering his head. "This means that you and Bastiaan are now in fully in charge of the rebel werewolf force…" Bastiaan breathed in painfully. "This can't be happening." Alexia put a hand on her face. "I wish I wasn't hearing it ether."

Karsten breathed in deeply. "Xena and Gabrielle did a huge amount of damage to Lycaon's troops." He eased up his sword. "They will be held back for sometime until they can fix the bridge, which could take them a day or more it's was a huge bridge." Theodore turned to Demetrius. "They also lost three units and others were wounded very badly."

He breathed in sharply. "They still out number us though which means we must ready ourselves for the worst." Karsten slowly met Demetrius gaze. "Some of these people might be able to help us." Demetrius turned slightly. "Who are these people?" Theodore raised his bow. "They were Lycaon's prisoners his army's food stock or so one of his men said."

Demetrius slowly moved walking towards the bedraggled bunch who grouped together in a frightened manner. "There's no need to be afraid no harm will come to you." He raised his hand. "We'll give you what ever you need clothes, food, water, a place to stay and weapons for those among you who are warriors. We only ask one thing in return."

He watched as man slowly stepped forward he breathed in nervously. "What do you want in return?" Demetrius breathed in deeply. "We ask that those among you who are warriors to fight with us." He watched as twelve other men slowly stepped forward looked up slowly the leading man nodded. "We will fight for you."

Demetrius nodded calmly before turning to the others. "I also ask that the rest of you help us in a fight against Lycaon. We know that you don't know how to use weapon and we don't expect you to. We only ask for what help you can give." He watched as the others began to chat. He turned slightly watching as Kyra stepped forward.

The Amazon looked up slightly. "We have a problem." Demetrius raised an eyebrow as he lowered his voice. "What's wrong?" Kyra breathed in slightly. "It's Christos he's gone…none of my Amazon's can find him." Demetrius turned sharply. "What? He can't even see…I mean how could he have just vanished?"

Kyra shrugged. "He's lived here far longer than most people and he's not as blind we might think. He may have no sight but he's a werewolf I doubt he needs it." Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "Send out two Amazons in to the area maybe they'll find him." Kyra nodded. "As you wish and if they don't find him?"

Demetrius shook his head. "Bring them back…I'm sorry." Kyra nodded again. "I understand." She folded her arms. "I know how bad this is but I know Xena and Gabrielle they have a knack for surviving." Demetrius nodded calmly. "I just hope that you're right about that…I really do because we need them right now."

8

Gabrielle opened her eyes she shut them tightly due to the light. She slowly opened them again watching slowly as things came in to view, she was in some kind of room which was medium in size. She moved her hands feeling velvet under her finger tips. She could feel a warm fur sheet that covering her body.

She moved her fingers slowly also feeling the pyjamas which she had been dressed in. She breathed in deeply and slowly she could smell something it was the smell of food of some kind and it smelt good. She moved slowly forward pushing the top sheet off, her gaze slowly drifted around the room which she didn't recognised.

It had two cupboards and long large hanging curtains which were draped close by. She moved forward clutching the sheets as tighter as she got in to crawling position, her body hurt with every move she made. Despite that her eyes hurt she could hear clearly and it seemed her sense of smell hadn't left her, she moved forward only to feel her hand slip over the side of the bed.

She breathed in feeling the floor, why was the mattress on the floor? She'd been on many beds and not once had she seen one that was on the ground and missing its frame work. She moved her hand again feeling the soft rug. She heaved herself free from the bed ignoring the pain as she focused on where the smell of food was coming from.

The room was warm which surprised her she moved closer using her arms to drag herself forward. Her right leg was still hurting and it was hard to move she moved a little closer catching sight of some bowls. She could see four bowls all were hot, she moved her hand in picking up what looked like meat. She bit down tasting it.

It was goat meat and it was well cooked and warm. She couldn't stop the sudden urge that over took her, as she ripped it from the bone, her stomach instantly started to complain for more she couldn't help but hear it. She finished the first piece dropping the bone as she desperately grabbed more.

Time seemed to go by in a flash, she found herself feeling an empty bowl she grabbed at the other bowl pulling it over tasting more meat, which she didn't really recognise it was a bird of some kind it wasn't chicken it was far richer in flavour. Not that it mattered it was food, and all she wanted was to eat.

She pushed the now empty bowl to one side, easing over the other which was a fruit bowl. She could see the apples and oranges and nuts she eased out the first apple biting it, the taste just wasn't as nice as it used to be, but it didn't matter. She breathed in deeply reaching for another only to stop.

She moved her other hand grabbing the water skin which she put to her lips. She never felt so happy to drink in all her life the water was fresh and it tasted so good. She found herself stopping as she heard foot steps which came from behind her. She slowly lowered the water skin very slowly as the hearing the footsteps stop.

"You're out of bed…"

Gabrielle turned sharply she didn't even recognise the voice of the person talking to her. Iris moved closer who ever this woman was she was tough, even though she wounded she had managed to crawl half way across the floor to get to the food bowls. She came closer watching the woman flinched as she eased out her hand.

She eased up her other slowly watching as the woman's eyes focused on her. Candice had said that she had been turned during the day which was far from a good thing. Her thoughts were that she might not be quite herself and it was best to take it very slow with her. Just in case she had a serious mood swing apparently even in a badly wounded state she might do damage.

She turned to the table picking up the other water skin with its odd herb mix, which had come right from the Shaman the older woman really scared her some times. Her antidotes could cure very serious things though and were much better than any herb remedy she could make. She breathed in deeply the young woman was going to hate having to drink it.

She kneeled down noticing that woman was trying to back away. "Hey its okay I'm not going to hurt you." Gabrielle turned slightly. "Where am I?" Her voice sounded small and weak even to her. Iris grinned well at least this was a start her gaze fell on the empty bowls she breathed in deeply this woman could eat that was for sure.

She raised the water skin watching her pull herself in to a sitting position. "Your in the underground labyrinth, I have something which will help your wounds heal faster." Gabrielle tried to focus on the brown haired woman in front of her. "The underground labyrinth…I've never heard of it." Iris raised an eyebrow. "No one has heard of it, at least not anyone who's human."

She moved closer eyeing the long half healed wound that was running through her left eye and down her cheek. "Well it looks like your wounds are starting to heal. You have no idea how lucky you are if we hadn't found you, you'd be dead by now." She eased up the water skin. "You need to drink this it'll help you heal a lot faster."

Gabrielle eased the water skin from the woman's hand she took a long drink only to find her self grimacing due to the taste. Iris eased the water skin from her bandaged hand. "Yeah I know it taste awful doesn't it?" She eyed the half full skin. "It'll do you wonders though you've got some bad wounds and this will fix them up before night fall."

Iris put a hand on her chin watching as the young woman lowered her gaze. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply trying to think which took great effort everything was a mess of images none of which made any sense. They all seemed jumbled and her head hurt as she tried to place them.

It felt like some one was kicking her in the skull, she looked at the floor trying desperately to concentrate. "I was in Messene we were fighting Lycaon's troops, we'd set up traps for them and we were winning..." She put a hand on her head feeling even more pain. "I…don't remember." Isis eased up her hand. "What's your name?"

The woman looked up slowly. "Gabrielle." Iris looked at her again. "Do you remember anything else?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No I don't…I was in Messene with Xena." She suddenly felt the pain in her head mixed with more images, which only made the pain worse. Iris leaned forward. "Who is Xena is she another werewolf?"

She moved closer but not quick enough to catch the young woman as she suddenly collapsed. The green eyes blinked before slowly closing, the woman's body went completely still. She moved forward quickly turning her on to her back as she felt her pulse but which slow but rapid. There was a serious problem here the woman had memory loss of some kind.

8

Xena moved forward her pace quickening the first rays of daylight were starting to show through the trees. She had been following this bloody trail for a very long time even though the blood was old there was plenty of it. She turned pulling another long piece of blonde mane hair free from one of the hanging branches.

It was obvious by the dry paw prints that Gabrielle didn't know where she was going she still had a serious limp which showed in her walk. Her gaze moved sharply as she caught sight of the cave up a head. She breathed in following the blood trail which looked worse, her eyed moved again as she saw normal human foot prints leading away from the cave.

She kneeled down slowly, the foot prints that moved away from the cave were further apart like one was carrying something. She turned moving in side the cave which had some light due to the cracks in its walls. She could see both Gabrielle's foot prints stopping she could also see little bits of golden fur on the ground.

She moved her hand catching sight of some thick black half dried liquid on the stone floor opposite and the indents of where two people had fallen. She put her fingers on the liquid she recognized it, it was Lycaon's blood, she remembered it from when he'd forced her lover to drink it. It had been black in colour and thick.

She moved away Gabrielle had collapsed here then two people had come in to the cave. She'd knocked them both over but had fallen over again no doubt from lack of strength. At some point she'd brought up Lycaon's blood, it seemed that they had carried her off. She moved back out in to the light she felt her body suddenly twitch.

"Why hello Xena…"

Xena turned slowly seeing a figure standing close by she recognized the oversized armour and the missing arm instantly. Apostolos grinned evilly all the burns on his body had now healed and despite that he had lost an arm it made no difference. He'd fallen from a great height but he'd managed to grab on to one of the vines on the way down which had slowed his fall.

He'd hit the water at the bottom but not very hard and had managed to swim to the shore line. The only wound other than his missing arm which hadn't healed was where Lycaon had dug his claws in to his shoulder. He eased out his sword with his remaining hand, Lycaon had punished him but he could still win back the King's favour if he brought back Xena's head.

He laughed slightly stepping forward watching as she drew her sword. "You know I've wanted to kill you ages and now I'll finally get my chance." Xena sneered slightly. "Come and get some." She eased her weapon higher as he ran at her his cry of anger hitting the air. She ducked as he swung it full force at her head.

She snarled aloud she hated this man he was scumbag and a traitor, he'd had other people hurt her lover and he'd taken pleasure in seeing her pain. She swung her weapon watching as he ducked he was like some parasite that kept coming back! The black powder should've killed him! Yet somehow he'd escaped it at the loss of an arm.

He wasn't going to escape again! She pulled back avoiding his sword as swept past her face. She found herself ducking once more as it flew over past her shoulder. She twirled her sword swiping it with in inches of face only to feel pain as his sword hilt made contact with her face. She found herself back flipping as he swung his sword downwards.

The weapon hit the floor only to come up sharply it met hers with a clash. Both swords grinded together as they pushed against each other with all there might. Xena narrowed her gaze meeting his. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Apostolos grinned widely. "You know what I liked best about Gabrielle?"

He laughed again enjoying the hateful look the Warrior Princess gave him. "She has such beautiful green eyes they look even more beautiful when there terrified." He suddenly felt the force as the woman's sword pushed harder against his. The next moments caused pain as her fist made contact with his face.

He pulled back only to cry out as her weapon sliced across his leg. Xena snarled watching as Apostolos avoided her blade as she swung at his other leg. Her gaze slowly fixed on something he was for some reason guarding his mid section, which meant that he probably had very weak armour there. She swung her weapon full force only to see it hit his once more.

Apostolos looked at the woman ice blue gaze. "Tell me something did she have that same look in her eyes when she died from exhaustion?" The fist slammed in to his face again only with much more force, he groaned in pain feeling the blood as it ran down his chin. He moved quickly to avoid the next blow.

Xena eased up her sword watching his movement, the loss of his arm hadn't taken away from his skill with a sword. She smiled evilly meeting his gaze again. "Your sloppy…it's a wonder that Lycaon ever gave you command as general." Apostolos snarled aloud. "I am a great general! I'm the best! I'm better than you!"

Xena twirled her blade knocking his blow sideways. "Then why are you down here and not up there commanding Lycaon's army? Oh wait let me guess you screwed up and he threw you off the side of the cliff." She eased up her other hand twirling her finger. "You somehow survived the fall and now you're trying to kill me so you can please him."

She grunted aloud. "How pathetic and you call yourself a warrior." She grinned leaning back as his sword came with in inches of her nose. If anything the stupid bastard couldn't handle his own medicine she sidestepped avoiding his next swing. "You can't even hit me." She turned slamming her sword hilt out watching as it made contact with his nose.

She twirled the weapon ramming it in to his stomach his whole body flinched with the force of the blow. She casually stepped back spinning her sword again it was fun to toy with him it would make his death all the more pleasurable. Apostolos cried out in anger as he raised his sword trying to hit the warrior woman who ducked.

He felt the pain as her foot made contact with his stomach only to feel more pain as he hit the floor hard on his back. He watched as she slowly rose he couldn't help but notice the psychotic look in her eyes which was made even more frightening because of her wide evil smile. He stood up slowly trying not to show any fear.

Xena didn't think as he ran at her once more both of their weapons grinded once more she eased her Chakram free keeping her gaze fixed on his. "You can't even fight." Apostolos roared in anger raising his sword only to feel agonizing pain as something was shoved in to his stomach, he looked down slowly.

The Chakram was imbedded in his midsection, he watched as his own blood started to run free as it was pushed in further. Xena grinned watching his face turn to horror she pushed even more forcefully watching as his blood started to drip on to the ground. His good hand shook painfully as he let go of his sword which clattered to the ground.

She shoved even harder enjoying the look of utter agony in his face, which suddenly turned to terror as she raised her sword to his throat. She ignored his cry of pain as she ran her blade deep in to his neck. She suddenly pulled it free along with the Chakram, her gaze turned slowly as he hit the floor hard on his knees.

The sounds of his gagging hit the air, as tried to reach for his bleeding throat his life ebbing away. She leaned over meeting his gaze. "You have the nerve to mock my lover's fear, well just so you know I find yours really pleasing to watch." She stepped back as his body hit the floor shuddering then went still as death took over.

She looked at her bloody Chakram and sword, may be she could find a stream to clean them in. She tensed slightly trying to get rid of the ach in her back muscles. Her gaze slowly turned back to the tracks which led slowly away from the cave she breathed in deeply she had to find Gabrielle and quickly. She slowly moved forward feeling her pace quicken.

End Of Part 29

By Silvermoonlight.


	31. The Lost Memories

_THE LOST MEMORIES BURIED IN THE TURMOIL_

Candice leaned her staff against the table she folded her arms eyeing Calicos. "I want to see her." Calicos eyed the shaman the woman's dark grey eyes moved slightly as she shook her long white hair. This Sharman woman had been born in the tribe of northern Amazons but had been forced to leave due to her being a werewolf.

She was the oldest member in their group being over forty summers old, he'd always been unnerved by her, maybe it was just her methods of spell casting. He'd never been in to drinking blood or making tribal marks on the face with it, or going in to long traces. He raised his hand slightly. "Look the young woman is not well."

Candice grinned slightly. "So I heard apparently she has a large chunk of her memory missing." Calicos turned sharply. "How did you know about that?" Candice eased up her hand. "Oh word and mouth travels fast around here." She eased out her other hand. "I mean we are all stuck in this underground labyrinth."

Calicos raised his hand slowly. "I'm serious she's is in no condition for people to be getting in her face." Candice snorted aloud. "I don't want to get in her face I want to help her to remember." Calicos snarled aloud. "I don't know why this woman can't remember but I don't think forcing her memories to the surface is a good thing."

Candice rolled her eyes. "The reason she can't remember is because Lycaon used a staff very similar to mine and did something to her mind." She folded her arms. "You know that pain in her head is going to get worse." She eased up her hand. "Lycaon must have done it to her because she posed a serious threat to him."

She shook her head. "Or there was something he needed from her or needed to make her do." Calicos grunted aloud. "Even if that's true she's not well enough for your magic you could kill her." Candice picked up her staff tapping it. "I know the risks…but you know as well as I do that I'm the only one here who can help her."

She shrugged slightly. "Don't try to tell me that you're not dying to find out what happened to her Calicos. I mean she's from Messene and up until now we thought the rumors of their rebellion weren't true." Calicos shook his head. "Well they did sound insane, a small group of werewolf's and humans taking on Lycaon's elite troops together and winning."

He put a hand on his chin. "Oh yes and there the fact that human's don't generally like us which is why we're here right now under the dead city." Candice eased up a ringed finger. "Yes the dead city above which I provide all the illusions for, the zombies the ghosts all to scare those humans away. The only things that are real up there are the Dryads."

Calicos breathed in deeply. "Fine, you've made your point you can help the young woman." He breathed in deeply. "Just don't push so hard with your spells that you harm her." Candice tapped her staff again her smile widening. "I was doing this long before your time and I've never harmed anyone."

8

Xena walked faster she could still make out the trail her gaze turned sharply as a black figure suddenly appeared. She narrowed her gaze eyeing the god who she recognized instantly by his silver crown and short black hair. The long black velvet coat hung down and inside she could see a leather shirt with a heavy gleaming silver chain.

The black leather trouser and boots could barely be seen due to the coats length. The man's black gloved hand moved as the man dark blues eyes met hers. She sneered eyeing him for a second. "What do you want Hades?" Hades stood still as he lowered his gaze. "I came to talk to you its very important."

Xena turned her gaze to the ground she raised her bloody sword feeling the anger boil up in the pit of her stomach. "If you haven't noticed I'm really busy right now." She stopped feeling her teeth suddenly grind together. "Are you here to tell me that Gabrielle crossed over?" Hades folded his arms. "No I'm not, but it does concern her."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "Why would you want to help me?" Hades breathed in deeply. "Because everyone on Olympus fears Lycaon, no god will take him on in battle they could die." Xena eyed him she turned slightly. "There more though isn't there? I saw Ares throw a fireball at him and he didn't even flinch or show much pain and his wound healed up instantly."

Hades looked up slightly. "He's immune to Zeus's thunder bolts…we don't know how he's developed a resistance but he has." He put a hand on his chin. "Before you even say it Zeus has tried to strike him down more than once with out success." Xena sneered slightly. "So Athena made some special armour and created Horn Hind."

Hade's laughed slightly. "Oh please you didn't honestly believe her when she said that did you? She's just trying to save face since Ares managed to make her holding pen look pathetic." He raised his gloved hand. "There are in fact two amours and nether were made by us they were both made by the Titans."

He eased up his other hand. "The first which Horn Hind wore was created by Hyperion. The second was created by Theia his wife and has been worn by human warriors so far every one of them has died, because they couldn't control it." Xena eyed him for a long moment. "Why would the sun and moon Titan make these two suits of armour?" Hades folded his arms. "To see whose was better…"

He raised his hand. "They just never got around to finding out." Xena rolled her eyes. "Yes because Zeus overthrew the Titans." Hades breathed in deeply. "We found that nether armoured suits work when any of us put them on." He shook his head. "Put a human or a werewolf in them and they come to life though as Athena found out."

Xena took a step closer. "So she picked out a werewolf warrior a good one to wear the Horn Hind armour." Hades nodded calmly. "Right, she has no direct control over the armour but she gained his interest and his loyalty by offering him things he wanted like gold and gems and power." Xena raised an eyebrow. "He did her bidding and led the army against Lycaon."

He shook his head. "Athena just wants to do the same thing all over again and make it look good this time by destroying Lycaon." He sighed aloud. "She knows that Gabrielle has no interest in gold, gems or power but she knows what she wants more than anything." Xena lowered her gaze. "Her humanity…"

Hades looked up sharply. "Yes and she will use that to tempt her in to doing what she wants. She doesn't know how to revert werewolf's back in to humans, only Zeus has the power to do that since he created Lycaon." He raised his hand slowly. "There is also said to be a cure and the other armour is the key to it, or so I've heard." Xena took a slow step forward. "Why are you helping me?"

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say I found those armoured suits and Athena stole them from me, I'd like to even the score." Xena put a hand on her chin. "I see." She raised a hand slightly. "Would I be right in guessing that Ares wanted to brain wash me so he could get me in to one of these armoured suits?

Hades laughed slightly. "You know that's why I've always been such a big fan of yours you always figure it out. Yes Ares wanted to put you in dark armour he believes that you can control it. Both armors are incredibly powerful but they are parallel opposites, to say the least." Xena turned slightly. "Where is Gabrielle now?"

Hades turned slowly to face her. "Not far she's in the abounded city which is in the direction your heading. The illusions shouldn't fool you like they do other mortals. Most importantly though she's beneath the city it's self, you'll find the entrance to the werewolf's underground hide out in side the old store houses cellar."

Xena watched as he nodded before vanishing from sight altogether. She found herself breaking in to a run she could feel her heart thumping inside her chest. If anything these werewolf's if they were from the northern rebellion wouldn't be happy to see her since they didn't want humans around not that that was going to stop her.

8

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly watching as the room came in to view once more. She breathed in feeling the covers over the top of her shoulders. She blinked trying to focus her thoughts she had passed out and the woman had put her back in to bed. She pulled the furs off she was still wearing the velvet pajamas.

Her gaze drifted slightly what had the woman told her again? That's right she was in the underground…underground where? She felt the pain spike through her head once again causing her to wince painfully. She slowly pulled herself out of the bed, feeling her feet touch the floor maybe if he tried to walk about she'd feel better.

She grabbed the side of shelf near by all her right leg ached as she pulled herself slowly in to a standing position. She slowly eased her hands away from the dresser she could do this it wasn't hard she just had to move one foot forward and then the other. She slowly placed one foot down after the other trying to stay focused.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

Gabrielle turned sharply catching sight of the brown haired woman again who was standing angrily on the other side of the room. She groaned aloud. "I'm fine…" Iris raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, well if your fine try walking away from that dresser." Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment before breathing deeply.

She took a step away only to watch the room start to blur she grabbed the dresser to stop herself from falling over. Iris breathed in deeply. "I thought not…stop trying to prove yourself and sit down on the bed" She walked over taking the younger woman's arm slowly guiding her back to the bed where she sat down slowly.

Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "You're even worse than Xena… " Iris laughed slightly as she sat herself down in front of her. "Well I'm sure she'd be very happy that I'm doing what's best for you." Gabrielle groaned aloud. "Do you have anything to get rid of the pain in my head?" Iris breathed in sharply. "Candice is going to help you she knows how to fix the pain."

Her gaze turned as the shaman walked in through the slightly open door. The older woman's face was lit up with a smile of fascination which made her feel unnerved she stood up slowly watching as Thaddeus followed her. "You know I don't think this is good idea at all Candice she's not well enough."

Candice smiled as she pulled up the staff so it was in the young blonde woman's line of sight. "So they call you Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Yes are you Candice?" Candice moved closer watching as the two men came up closer behind her. "Yes am I and I'm here to fix the pain in your head."

She smiled watching as Thaddeus walked forward her gently easing the blonde woman to her feet. Gabrielle eyed the taller man who gave her a little smile. Candice put a hand on her chin. "This is Thaddeus he's just here to help." Iris rolled her eyes. "This isn't right." Thaddeus met her gaze. "We need to know Iris…its important."

Candice ignored Iris's angry gaze as she stepped closer so she was very close to the blonde woman. "Gabrielle have you ever seen a staff similar to this one with a wolf skull and red eyes?" Gabrielle eyed the staff with its deer skull which had ribbons and beads handing from the antlers. It also had blue gem stones in the eye sockets, she narrowed her gaze. "No…"

Candice smiled meeting her forest green gaze. "You don't remember one at all." Gabrielle eyed the staff again. "No." She licked her teeth feeling the slightly longer canines. Iris put a hand on her chin. "Sorry about your teeth, it's a slight side effect of what happened to you. They'll go back to normal very soon."

Candice raised the staff. "I'd like you to look in to the eyes of my staff." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Will this help me?" Candice smiled. "Yes." She watched as the eyes of the staff lit up with blue light. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze as she found herself getting lost in the blue light which caused everything to suddenly go dark.

Everything seemed so quite almost deadly silent for a moment she found herself suddenly breathing in sharply as images suddenly started to appear in front of her eyes. They seemed faded at first despite how hard she tried to see them and understand them and where they'd come from. She groaned feeling the pain again.

Thaddeus felt the young woman suddenly tense he looked up sharply. "Shouldn't we stop I mean she's tensing you said her tensing up was bad." Candice moved the staff closer watching as the blue light hit the blonde woman directly in the eyes. She raised her hand slowly. "Would you please be quite…I need silence."

She watched as what ever was holding the memories back was suddenly broken, it was dark magic there was no doubt about it, it was Lycaon's doing. If anything the memories that spilt out in front of her eyes were tragic. This woman wasn't just one of the rebels she was the leader of the werewolf's rebels of Messene…

Thaddeus felt the blonde woman suddenly jolt he pushed down hard trying to keep her from thrashing out. Gabrielle felt herself suddenly panic as everything that she couldn't remember came back in a horrible swell of memories. All the blows Lycaon had given and her and how they'd chained her up and kept her imprisoned.

If anything all she wanted to cry out in horror and panic as the images of her lovers battered body came back to her. She'd been brainwashed and forced to do his commands and even answer his riddle. How in a moment her lover had made her remember something about her self. Then everything had gone mad again and she'd run away from Lycaon keep with her lover.

Candice watched the last of the memories go through her mind she eased the staff away watching as the glowing eyes dimmed. Thaddeus looked up only to be pushed backwards. The blonde woman was shaking her green eyes showing horror and despair, other pained emotions slowly crossed her face one after the other.

Candice looked at the woman in front of her, she found herself trying very hard to think about what to say. She breathed leaning forward watching as the woman hit the floor on knees. "I'm…so…sorry." She eased the staff out of her line of sight. "What Lycaon did to you was truly awful he used you like some kind of puppet to get what he wanted."

Thaddeus watched as the young woman lowered her head her hurt showing. "What in Tarturus? You were supposed to heal her not hurt her emotionally." Candice snarled aloud. "I had no idea that the memories she had were this bad." Iris raised both hands. "I told you this was bad idea but would you both listen to me, oh no you just had to see what was wrong!"

Candice watching as the woman's hurt gaze slowly met hers. "He believes your Horn Hind…that's why he hurt you so badly." Gabrielle breathed in painfully trying to focus all her thoughts as the pain in head dissipated. She felt her teeth grind together of all the things she was sick of hearing this was the one. Her gaze narrowed slightly. "I am not Horn Hind!"

8

"Move faster!" Iona turned watching as three more warriors ran past her holding trees. "I said Move it!" She breathed in painful if anything something still hadn't healed right it still hurt to breath. If that irritating blonde bitch had survived the fall she would gut her alive! She'd make it a slow and very painful death…

The only good thing in all this was that Xena was probably dead, even the strongest human couldn't survive a fall like that. Her wounds had been very serious which would make her weak and susceptible to the cold. She eased up the map design again, watching as Lycaon folded his arms watching as the army carried on working.

He was dressed in his battle armour his crooked smile showing as the army carried on work on the damaged bridge. Jiang grunted as he leaned over looking at the bridge design. "How are we supposed to make this?" Iona raised an eyebrow. "Easy you shout at them to cut the wood and I'll shout at them until they get it fixed in the right place."

Jiang snarled aloud. "Your humour doesn't amuse me Iona…" Iona put a finger on her lips. "Your face doesn't amuse me Jiang." Jiang sneered slightly. "How are those ribs healing Iona? I can't believe you got used punch bag by that golden furred bitch." Iona looked up sharply. "Poor you, you couldn't even throw the Chakram right."

She breathed in ignoring the pain. "How close was she? Oh yes so close I could've touched her bleeding snout it would've only taken five steps forward." Jiang snarled grabbing the map design from her hands. "I can do this faster than you!" Iona laughed slightly. "No you can't it's a Roman design you know nothing about design."

She grabbed the design from his hands ignoring his sword as it rose. "Lycaon's not in any hurry he just wants the bridge back up as soon as possible and he wants it done right." She put a hand on her chest. "By me that was his orders since it is a Roman design that he stole from a Roman noble man a very long time ago."

She tapped the rolled up design against his chest plate. "As good as you are at all that Chinese proverbs and battle tactics I doubt you have any background in architecture." She leaned forward enjoying the look of annoyance of the normally calm Chinese warlords face. "I do though I spent most of my human life around men of power and Rome's finest builders."

Jiang gave her a cold look as he turned on heels Iona smiled inwardly watching as another tree was carried past her, if anything they'd have the bridge rebuilt by the next mornings light. Her gaze turned to Lycaon who was slowly scratching one of the trees with his clawed hand his smile widening even more.

8

Xena stopped as she watched the huge city walls come in to view. She looked up as she pushed the branches aside seeing the tall grey walls which had vines growing up them. There were whole chunks of the wall which had been smashed through huge slabs of stone littered the floor. There had been a huge battle here once and someone had tried to knock down the wall using catapults.

She lowered her gaze catching sight of something glinting in the grass she eased out her hand grabbing hold of it pulling it free of the long grass. It was an old rusted sword which had been smashed in half, she let her gaze drift upwards noticing something very familiar. Its symbol on the lower blade though rusted was the same wolf skull symbol as that on Lycaon's flags.

She tossed the old sword to the ground catching sight of broken armour and more swords and shields all were rusted and broken. She looked up catching sight of the front gates. Despite the damage around her and the crippled walls the gates looked quite new. None of the wood was broken and it didn't look old ether.

Some one had repaired them recently the wood was fresh and new, she tapped it with her hand it couldn't be more than several months old. She pushed against it noticing that it didn't budge It probably had a wooden bar across the other side. She breathed in deeply a part of her had really wanted it to be open.

She took a slow step back she was going to have to climb the wall, she gritted her teeth. Considering how old the city walls looked the prospect didn't thrill her. She took a deep breath before putting her foot on the stone easing her self up. She grabbed the next stone easing her self up the wall which didn't feel very solid.

She felt her fingers grip the walls edge she heaved herself up further trying to ignore the dull pain which was in her midsection. Athena hadn't healed everything she still had some half healed cuts on the outside and muscle pain inside. She grunted aloud pulling herself up on to the wall edge her gaze moved slowly around.

Bellow her was the city which was deserted she could see more weapons scattered around huge holes in buildings where the iron balls had struck. What ever had happened in this city its original inhabitants had been unprepared and had been wiped out quickly. She could still see old bowls which no longer had food in them sitting on tables untouched.

Even the rusty forks could still be seen sitting next to plates, along with unused armour and sword which had now rusted in the steel racks which had also rusted and had vines growing over them. She looked around her again seeing no movement, before beginning her climb down the walls other side trying her best to slow every step.

It didn't take to long before she felt her feet touch the ground on the other side. Her gaze moved around her, as she caught sight of an old rusted helmet lying on window of one of the abounded houses. Its design was identical to the one she'd seen in crave yard in Messene. The same odd engraved designs around the eye sockets.

She walked forward picking it up slowly, it was a werewolf's helmet with out a doubt, it just wasn't one of Lycaon's helmets. They all had huge sheep and goat horns sticking out. This one had metal spikes which started at the upper nose and carried on up to the helmets ears. The spikes themselves were probably weapons.

She'd seen that in combat werewolf against werewolf that the strongest fighter would try to knock the other over. Spikes like these could do serious damage to the opponents face. She put the helmet back in place as she looked around her at the damaged buildings. Broken arrows littered the ground and some were stuck in to the old wood in places.

What ever illusions Hades was talking about she just wasn't seeing them but then he'd said she wouldn't. She carried on walking only to knock of an empty tankard. She found herself stopping dead still as it occurred to her that she hadn't heard it hit the floor. She turned around slowly her gaze fell on a boned clawed hand.

It held the tankard before easing it up putting it back on the stone table. A skull like face full of jagged teeth appeared the side and top of its skull tipped with spikes. Its half human boned body appeared with its huge boned wings and leather skin, its inhuman tail swung sharply. The in human clawed hands and feet scratched the floor as it hissed.

It crawled out only to be followed by another which flapped its wings but didn't go in to flight. Xena eased her sword free watching as more appeared all hissed as the came closer to her, she hated Dryads. All the fourteen sets of empty eye sockets were looking at her. She kept still hearing herself snarl aloud as she twirling the blade.

End Of Part 30

By Silvermoonlight


	32. In The Arms Of The Unknown

_IN THE ARMS OF THE UNKNOWN_

Gabrielle put both hands up slowly as she sat on the bed everything was now become quite since the others had left the room. Despite the warmth of the room she felt cold. She found herself breathing in sharply trying to stop herself from crying, she could feel her hands shaking. She had to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Her gaze turned slowly to her bag which had been placed close by. She leaned over taking hold of it and turning it up side down. She watched as her clothes along with her hair brush and comb and mirror fell out, her staff clattered as it hit the floor next to her boots. Her hand moved quickly to her clothes as she pulled of the pyjamas.

Her hands were still shaking as she eased them on trying to concentrate, it seemed to take a long time but she found herself feeling relived as she eased finally eased on her boots. She smoothed down her skirt using her other hand to rip some of the bandages of. She eased up her hands checking that the laces were tight on her halter top.

She eased up her shaking hand feeling her teeth which had retuned to normal. Her mind started to wander why had they left so suddenly? Why had they looked so stunned when she'd stated that she wasn't Horn Hind? She wasn't Horn Hind! She slowly looked down catching sight of the mirror which she eased up slowly to her face.

She gazed at her reflection for a long moment at least she was human again. She dropped the mirror back in to her bag as she picked up her hair brush and started to comb her hair. She really couldn't take thinking about her other reflection it made her shiver and cringe. If anything she'd become everything she hated so passionately.

She'd become a monster, driven with dark thoughts and desires with a thirst to see blood and suffering. Even when she'd been able to break free of Lycaon's brain wash she couldn't stop her own actions as she tried to break all of Iona's ribs. When the soldiers had attacked her she'd once more enjoyed seeing there suffering.

It was difficult to even count how many people other than her lover who'd she harmed, she could see the faces as she who she truck them with such force that they'd been knocked out as well as bleeding. Despite that they were werewolf's just like her she'd used her strength against them to its extreme.

It was truly sad that in this moment she finally understood why Xena was always looked so sad when her dark past was brought up. To have power was one thing to control it was another all together. It was so easy to loose control and to enjoy the feeling of dominance over an opponent who was much weaker.

So easy to harm them and almost enjoyable to see them recoil in terror, to see them fearing that they might die their eyes telling you everything. She'd even seen that same look in her lover's eyes her so clearly. She raised her hand watching it shake she put the comb back in the bag then brought up her other hand watching it do the same.

8

Demetrius breathed in deeply as he looked over the wall the smoke could still be seen even from a distance, he turned watching as Kyra walked up on to the wall she came to a stop next to him. "I don't like it…" Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" Kyra leaned on the wall slightly. "The smoke I think it ruins the scenery."

Demetrius breathed in deeply and slowly. "Your right it does…I just wish I could've been there to see Xena blow that bridge up the look on Apostolos's face must have been priceless." Kyra put a hand under her chin as she looked up the black smog. "We didn't find Christos he covered his tracks to well…the last tracks my Amazon sisters saw were heading towards the smoke."

Demetrius looked up slightly. "Maybe he has some unfinished business that we didn't know about." Kyra shook her head slightly. "He's a very old werewolf I bet he has a lot of unfinished business." She looked down trying to hide her sadness. "You don't think that he went out there because his time has come do you?"

Demetrius put a hand on his chin. "I don't think he went out there to die…you know a while back Xena mentioned something but I didn't take much notice of it." Kyra looked at him her gaze wandering. "What was that?" Demetrius put both hands together. "Xena said that Gabrielle had a dream…a dream of the past, I believed her but not completely."

Kyra turned sharply. "I have heard about that to." Demetrius turned sharply meeting her gaze. "About Gabrielle's dream the one she had here in this place?" Kyra shook her head. "No, nothing about this one I just heard that Gabrielle has dreams of the future, but their rare and I hate to say it but they do tend to be right to a great existent, despite that they are missing things."

She shook her head. "Never heard of her having a vision of the past though, that just sounds odd, may be being werewolf has enhanced her ability to see events past and present." Demetrius smiled shaking his head. "Well Xena said that she saw this very town being attacked by Lycaon. He even smashed the doors open with his own hands."

He breathed in deeply. "The werewolf rebel's of that time helped our grandfathers and fought back along side them." He put his hands together leaning against the wall. "I thought that maybe Gabrielle was dreaming but her dream about Lycaon's prison was so correct. That I believe that this couldn't be false ether and it really happened."

He gazed out at the woodland. "What if Christos fought in that war, what if he feels that he has to fight once to more to end Lycaon's reign. The monster was locked away but he wanted his revenge, and in all the chaos he saw this as the perfect time." Kyra nodded calmly. "It makes perfect sense to me and it would explain his disappearance."

Demetrius smiled slightly. "Maybe your right maybe he does want to die but he wants to join his friends on the battlefield who left him behind and found the Elysian Fields, they may have found peace were as he never found any." Kyra looked up at the smoke as she shook her head. "I hope he finds out he's looking for out there."

8

"She's in here."

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as a big man dressed in what looked like hoplite armour which was missing the helmet walked in to the room. He was the same build as Karsten, He looked far more aged though and far more fierce. His long black hair was overgrown and his dark green eyes were very intense.

He was followed closely by three other people the first being the Candice who had both the young man and woman following her. Calicos raised an eyebrow looking at the blonde woman. "Well I see you're awake and dressed." Candice turned slightly meeting Iris's gaze. "She was…" Iris eased up her hand. "Don't look at me! She's not the listening type."

Thaddeus put an arm protectively around his lover. "Leave Iris alone..." He snarled slightly. "We were the ones who found her you didn't." Calicos eased up his hand. "Quite!" He watched as they all fell silent his gaze turned back to the young woman who had lowered both her hands and wasn't making eye contact with him.

He took a slow step forward he could see fear in her posture ether she was afraid of him or afraid of something else. He stopped seeing that she was hadn't moved or looked up. "Gabrielle is that your name?" Gabrielle moved her gaze slightly. "Yes." Calicos put a hand on his chin. "Tell me Gabrielle where did you come from?"

Gabrielle put her hands together. "Messene." Calicos put both hands behind his back. "I heard that the werewolf's there rebelled against Lycaon…I also heard that humans also helped them." Gabrielle felt herself go stiff as she sensed something she hadn't sensed it before because she'd been too focused on everything else.

The man in front of her was a werewolf and so were the others she felt her self shudder inwardly. She had no idea who these werewolf's were this could just be another trap or illusion which Lycaon had her under, maybe she'd never escaped and it was all in her head. They could even be Lycaon's men dressed up or another group of werewolf's with there own agenda.

She lowered her gaze watching as the big man stepped closer his shadow looming over her. Calicos moved his eyes quickly if anything he seen a sudden change in the young woman's posture it wasn't fear it was anger. He breathed in slowly. "Tell me is that true?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "What do you care?"

Calicos put a hand on his chest. "I'm a warrior who's interested to know…" Gabrielle raised her gaze meeting his for the first time. "Am I your prisoner?" Calicos pulled back slightly. "No your not, how could you think that I mean we healed your wounds." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "Just because you healed my wounds and your all werewolf's doesn't mean you're any different from Lycaon's group."

She kept her eyes locked on his. "I mean the only reason you healed me is because I'm one of you. If I'd been human I doubt it would've mattered to you." Calicos looked at her for a long moment noticing that her green eyes were burning with anger. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We like humans…why do you say that?"

Gabrielle folded her arms. "I don't see or sense any, which makes me think that you don't like them being around. If there had been humans here you'd have one in here with you acting as a figure of importance." Thaddeus laughed aloud. "She's good." Calicos growled aloud turning to him. "Shut up Thaddeus…"

He turned slowly back to the small woman whose face still showed very little emotion. "I understand why your being defensive…your partner's human." Gabrielle eyed him for a moment. "Is there a law against it in this place?" Calicos raised both hands. "No there isn't, no one here likes any of Lycaon's laws we hate them."

He breathed in slowly. "I'm sure she's well, the healers in Athena's temple are very skilled." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze slightly. "I really dislike that you people used that magical staff to look in to my memories." Candice took a slow step forward. "I'd like to apologies for that…I'm sorry for the pain it caused you."

Calicos breathed in slowly. "Look we aren't your enemy…" He kept her eyes focused on hers. "He used you as no more than a brain washed tool and he got you to answer the riddle so he could free himself." He straightened up slightly. "My name is Calicos and you're in the underground labyrinth we are the northern rebellion."

Gabrielle felt herself tense she didn't recognized the name but she could vaguely remember Lycaon mentioning the other rebel force. Calicos breathed in deeply. "You may not have heard of us but believe me we've heard about you and your rebellion in Messene." He raised a hand slightly. "We heard you led a group of werewolf's and humans against Lycaon and you won many battles."

Gabrielle shook her head slightly. "I'm not the leader of the rebellion my partner is I just lead the werewolf group there. The human army is led by a very brave man who doesn't believe that all werewolf's are evil." She put both hands together. "His wife was turned against her as was the group that I lead in side Messene."

Iris took a step forward. "I heard you were turned against your will, by Iona of all people." Gabrielle felt her hand form a fist she lowered her gaze trying to keep her hurt from showing. "I was…" Calicos kneeled down slightly. "For you it's been far worse than it's been than any of others. Lycaon fears you and who you're destine to become hence why he tried to brain wash you."

Gabrielle turned away slightly. "He tried to brain wash me because I got in his way not because of who I am." Calicos pulled back slightly. "You're Horn Hind's successor. "Gabrielle snarled aloud. "I am not Horn Hind's successor!" She quickly put both hands together to stop them shaking. "I wish you people would stop trying to label me with his title."

Calicos watched as she stood up slowly walking to the other side of the room, her limp was still obvious. She turned her back on him as her green gaze fell on the long shining mirror. He breathed in seeing the looks of confusion from the others he took a slow step forward. "How can you say that you're not Horn Hind?"

He breathed in slightly. "No werewolf has ever escaped from Lycaon's keep alive." Gabrielle looked at the mirror for a moment before pulling away. "I only got away because Xena managed to break his hold over me." Calicos grunted aloud. "I've only been leader over our group for a short time there were others before me every one of them has died by Lycaon's hand!"

He looked up slightly. "Yet not only did you walk out there still alive but you got her out as well despite your wounded state." He raised both hands. "You must be Horn Hind, only Horn Hind could do what you've done..." Gabrielle looked up sharply feeling her anger sudden boil up, she found her hands shaking as she tried desperately to control it.

She looked at her reflection again only to look on it with contempt all she could see was her own werewolf reflection underneath it, which stared back at her it's bloody jaws open. She couldn't stop herself even though she tried. Her fist hit the glass causing it to crack outwards she ignored the surprised murmurs as she pulled her fist away seeing blood on her knuckles.

Thaddeus folded his arms looking at the smashed mirror then at the woman who was still looking at her bleeding hand. "Didn't that hurt? From where I'm standing it looked painful." Gabrielle looked at her bleeding knuckles she'd seen Xena smash things with the same ease a few times during their travels together and normally she'd been there to calm her down.

Calicos cleared his throat angrily waiting until he got everyone's attention including Gabrielle's. "May be your right may be you aren't Horn Hind! "He growled aloud making sure that it sounded in human. "I mean Horn Hind would never show such open anger! He would also never have been so ungrateful to those who saved his life!"

He narrowed his gaze. "We could have left you to die you know." Gabrielle swung her head around fully she gritted her teeth together stopping the harsh swear words that almost left her lips. Thaddeus turned sharply facing Calicos who's gaze was fixed with Gabrielle's which were blazing with rage. "She's angry because her lover was harmed by her hand against her will. She sees herself as being no better than Iona."

Calicos pulled back slightly still feeling his anger as it boiled. Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment, feeling all the fight suddenly leave her, she felt as though she'd done nothing but fight in these past few days. If it wasn't fighting her anger and turmoil of emotions then it had been physical. She slowly lowered her gaze to floor feeling the over whelming sense of defeat. "Leave me alone..."

Calicos breathed in as he backed out of the room he watched as the others slowly followed him there eyes watching as he closed the door. He turned eyeing the Thaddeus. "I can't believe you wasted my time with this washed up Amazon who's totally lost her edge!" Iris raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to be so mean to her."

Candice turned slowly around. "I agree she didn't need that from you…she's been through a lot." Calicos pulled up sharply. "I thought I was going in that room to see Horn Hind, she is not Horn Hind!" Thaddeus grunted aloud. "Yes she is she just doesn't see it yet." Calicos laughed slightly. "Well you can carry on believing that, personally I'll be happy to wait for the real Horn Hind's return!"

Thaddeus looked at Calicos coldly. "Are you at least going to go back in there and apologies to her?" Calicos snarled aloud eyeing him. "No..." He turned moving away from the room. Thaddeus snarled aloud watching as he disappeared from sight. "Well that went well…" Iris rolled her eyes. "What in Tarturus is his problem? I mean that was totally uncalled for!"

8

Xena eased her sword up higher watching as the large group of Dryads started screeching in her direction, she wasn't sure if they were real. Her gaze turned sharply only to be followed by her sword as she stuck one in the face as it came closer. The sound of the impact rung through her ears, the skull didn't break but she saw it crack.

She watched as they all started screeching again these were not illusions they were real. She sneered she hated Dryads if anything they were awful creatures and they liked to hang around places of death. Her heart raced faster as she swung her sword again watching as number of them flew backwards trying to avoid it.

She felt one slash its claws across her shoulder which caused her to wince painfully she watched as blood began to run from the wound. All the Dryads stopped screeching, they all seemed to take flight they flew in a circle around her. She eased her Chakram free from hits holder her gaze fixing on all of them.

What were they doing? Why had they taken flight? She raised an eyebrow, watching as one of them suddenly landed it didn't screech or attack it just walked forward on all fours. Its sightless eye sockets slowly watching as the blood ran down her arm it cocked its head to one side still not moving any closer its wings slowly closed.

She knew all to well that they were enemies with the Bacchae but maybe they liked the werewolf's maybe they gave them food. They were no doubt guarding this place from humans and it was only when they'd seen her blood that they'd stopped there attack. She narrowed her gaze watching as they all landed.

She took a slow step forward seeing that they still weren't attacking she put her sword slowly back in its scabbard followed by her Chakram. She turned slowly stepping forward seeing no movement from any of them. This was slightly creepy she slowly began to walk forward quickening her pace slightly as she walked around them.

Why had they stopped now? Ether way she wasn't going to hang around to find out. The path was cleared which meant she go through. She picked up the pace ignoring the skulled faces as they followed her. She looked around her seeing nothing but empty streets and winding roads this place was a dead city all right.

Her gaze shifted as she moved through a number of streets whose homes doors were even lying on the floor while others hung open. She looked up noticing more Dryads sitting on top of the buildings but like the others all they did was look at her, but didn't attack her. Her gaze moved slowly to the old houses rooms with there untouched plates and forks still sitting in place.

There had been so much death here once and all that was left was a silent city whose walls echoed seasons of disrepair. There had been a thriving city here once which had been as grand as Messene. She moved away from one the open windows as she carried on moving trying to find the old store house which could be any where.

She found herself stopping as a few Dryads walked out of a old houses open door and across her path and in to another house. The whole city had to be crawling with them so far she'd seen them everywhere. Her gaze turned sharply as she heard the sound of voices coming closer. She could also hear the foot steps.

She looked up sharply before leaping upwards landing on the roof of one of the houses. A Dryad walking across the roof ignored her before sitting itself on the roof opposite its head hanging down as its wings folded. Xena narrowed her gaze watching as two armoured men moved forward. Their amour looked hoplite but with out the horse hair helmets.

There was also one other very distinct difference which was the missing cloaks and the chest embalm which she'd never seen before. It had the image of a werewolf in armour wearing a strange helmet with huge deer antlers on it. The figure was blowing a two sectioned horn she narrowed her gaze it had to be Horn Hind.

The brown haired man tapped his pike on the ground in annoyance as he stopped. "We were on petrol last night! Why are we doing it again tonight?" The dark haired man next to him sneered. "I know I mean it's not like any one come here the illusions always scare them away." The pike man looked up sharply. "I know...everyone who's ever seen those illusions runs away in terror."

The dark haired nodded calmly. "Yeah they scare them witless." The pike man laughed again. "Personally I've never seen or met a human warrior or villager for that matter who's not been afraid of them." The dark haired man folded his arms watching as a Dryad walked past. "It's the zombie illusions there really creepy if you ask me."

The pike man raised an eyebrow. "Yeah but the skeletons coming out of the ground must really make their skin crawl." He leaned over narrowing his gaze. "Well even if they did manage to ignore the illusions which I doubt they could, they'd never get by the Dryads. Now if I was human I'd run a mile from them." The dark haired man shook his head.

He grunted aloud. "Did you lock the store house?" The pike man nodded calmly. "Sure I did I always lock it you know that. I mean we wouldn't want any humans getting in to the labyrinth now would we?" Xena rolled her eyes seeing that nether men had even noticed her sitting on the roof above them she shifted closer to the edge.

If anything she thought that werewolf's even in their human form had very good hearing. She grinned slightly watching the men moved a little closer to her, one of them had a set of keys hanging from his belt which she would need. She ignored the slight tingling pain in her arm as she leaned further over the wall reading her self.

She leapt down watching as the dark haired man looked up only to cry out in pain as her boot made contact with his face. He hit the floor hard on his back. The other man's turned swinging his pike in her direction. She growled aloud catching it before the blade hit her neck she quickly grasped it half way down with her other hand. She slamming the wooden half right back in to his face he howled in pain before hitting the ground hard next his companion.

Xena watched as the pike man tried to get up she swung the pike at him watching as it slammed in to his face a second time. He hit the floor again his body going still as his eyes closed as he passed out. She threw the pike to one side seeing that his companion was still completely unmoving she kneeled down slowly easing the keys from his belt.

She pulled them free feeling her smile widen somehow she'd expected that to be a lot harder. She slowly moved away from two men who were completely still. She breathed before bolting in to a run she didn't have long before they gained consciousness again. She turned the corner the store house had to be close by.

End Of Part 31

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all the reviews guys :)


	33. Lost And Alone In The Dark

_LOST AND ALONE IN THE DARK_

Gabrielle lay back on the bed, her gaze drifted slowly to the candle which was almost burnt out. It seemed to die very suddenly causing the room to go in to darkness. She pulled the sheet over her clothed body she gazed at her hand for a moment before looking slowly back at the mirror. It now had long cracks going outward.

She breathed in slowly as she tried not to think about were she was or how she'd gotten here. As soon as her strength returned she was going to get out of this place. Every time she'd tried to make more than five steps her body's aches and pains had started up all over again and her wounded leg hurt the most.

She was trapped in here until she got her strength back there was no two ways about it she disliked this place so much already. She buried her head in pillow they wanted some noble warrior to lead them and they wanted her and they wouldn't expect that she wasn't that warrior. There leader was an awful man who didn't understand or care about her personal feelings.

All she wanted was to find her lover again, she wanted to make things right. She'd done such a terrible thing and she had no idea if anything she could do would make it right again. Leaving her in the temple might have been great idea but she didn't know ether way because she didn't have the strength to get up and find her.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to clear her head off the thoughts of seeing her lover face would be like. They just caused her to panic, and she could feel her heart beating faster. She breathed in deeply she had to sleep if she could sleep she could heal and get herself out of this place. She slowly closed her eyes feeling herself drift off.

8

Xena sneered slightly opening the old door to the storehouse which was old and worn and creaked as it was opened. She eyed one of the arrows which were sticking out it, its flights long gone. Her gaze shifted as she closed the door, locking it behind her. It would take the two men a while to come around but it probably wouldn't take them long to break down the door.

She moved over catching sight of an old rug which looked like it had been shifted. She pulled it up smiling as a trap door came in to view these werewolf's really liked to hide them selves in every way possible. She grabbed the handle heaving the large door open, watching as a tunnel bellow her came in to view.

She leaped down feeling the floor as her boots hit it the tunnel was very large and dimly lit. She stood up slowly the tunnel was bigger than the one she'd walked through in Messene. It was also cleaner with lots of imagery on the walls, along with tapestries and even painting. She moved slowly forward easing her sword free.

She carried on moving noticing wooden doors on both sides of the stone walls they had to be rooms and living spaces. She walked slowly forward seeing that two warriors were standing with their back to her at the far end of the tunnel. It opened out in to larger area which was empty nether of the guarding warriors noticed her as she moved closer.

The female warrior suddenly turned her head slightly. "Hey you two you know it's not funny to sneak up on us!" The male warrior next to her laughed slightly. "Yeah aren't you two meant to be on guard duty?" Xena smirked moving until she was right up behind them, neither of them turned. "No their both taking a long break…"

Both of them turned but not quick enough to stop her grabbing both there heads, she slammed them both together full force. She breathed in watching as they both crumbled to ground in a heap. "You should join them…" She slowly stepped over the fallen warriors making her way through in to the large area which had five different tunnels openings all scattered around it.

She stopped standing completely still for a long moment, she breathed in slowly taking a step towards the third tunnel. Something told her Gabrielle was somewhere in this tunnel the feeling in her gut was very strong. She moved forward slowly only to stop as she felt a cold point press against the back of her neck.

"I don't know who you are, or how you got down here but I swear you aren't going to get any further!"

Xena sneered evilly turning slightly to face the young warrior who was standing behind her. "I used the back door." The young man snarled as he poked his sword blade in harder. "Don't get smart with me." He looked at her for a long moment his eyes slowly narrowing. "What in Tarturus…you're human!" Xena felt self grin she raised an eyebrow. "You got that right!"

She turned kicking him full force in the chest he cried out in pain as he hit the wall back first. He hit the floor on his front only to cry out as she kicked him in the face. His sword dropped from his hand as he leaned over his other hand on his bleeding nose. Xena eyed him as he looked up slowly. "Damn human you broke my nose!" He made a grab for his sword.

Xena pulled back as he swung it, she brought up her knee ramming it in to his stomach. She sneered watching as he fell to the floor on his knees his gaze suddenly moved to a stone, he grabbed it holding it tightly. Xena moved to one side as he threw it at her, she smirked slightly only to feel her smirk fade as the sound of bells suddenly clanged behind her.

She turned slowly watching as the hollow bells hanging from the wall close by bashed each other causing echoes all around the cavern. The young mans face turned to an evil smile. "What's wrong human? Did you think we wouldn't have a bell to signal danger?" He raised his hand slowly. "Once they hear this one, they will ring the others. You won't get much further."

He sneered wiping the blood from his nose. "Guess you didn't think about that did you." Xena breathed in deeply before looking at the tunnel up ahead she'd come this far, whether the young man had set the alarm bell or not she wasn't going to turn back and nothing these werewolf's could do was going to stop her.

She turned slamming her foot directly in to his knee as he tried to get up, he hit the floor hard on his side his face screwed up in pain. She turned bolting in to a run. She could already hear the echo's of people shouting and the sounds of other bells as they were rung. She breathed running faster through the dimly lit tunnel.

8

Gabrielle pulled up sharply her eyes snapped open as her dreams were shattered. She raised her hand slowly to her face groaning, bells it was bells! Why were they ringing bells? She threw the cover off finding her self snarling aloud her growl seemed so inhuman even to her own ears. She put both hands on her ears trying to block out the sound.

Every time they struck it hurt, she tried to close her eyes if she'd have been human it wouldn't have sounded so bad. She found herself cry out in anger she just couldn't block it out! It was horrible and it driving her nuts all she wanted was to regain her strength and sleep was that so much to ask? She leaned over grabbing her staff's parts.

She raised herself slowly to her feet the dull pain in her right leg could be felt but the rest didn't feel so bad. She clicked both halves of the staff together walking slowly towards the door. She couldn't stand the sound she was going to smash the bells that were making it! She groaned grabbing the door handle she shoved the door watching as it opened.

She moved forward slowly looking at the empty tunnel up a head of her, somehow she'd expected there to be werewolf's but right now there wasn't a person in sight. She could make out loud shouting and screaming along with the clashing of swords. She felt her grip on her staff tighten as she walked up the tunnel.

8

Calicos snarled as he turned grabbing one of the warriors by the collar. He had been resting his eyes in his room only to be awoken by the clanging of the bells which just weren't stopping. All around him was chaos and shouting along with warriors running in every direction. He growled aloud meeting the younger man's gaze. "What in Tarturus is going on here?"

The young warrior raised his sword his anger showing. "A human has broken in here! Their calling out for help they can't stop her!" Calicos pulled him closer. "A human is this some kind of a joke? No human can get in to our labyrinth it's impossible!" The warrior pulled away as he heard the cries of the men in the room up ahead. "I am not joking there's a human in there."

Calicos growled aloud pushing him away as he pulled his sword free from his scabbard. "I'll deal with this…" He moved towards the door only to watch as it was suddenly smashed open as a younger female warrior was thrown through it. She landed hard on her side her face showing pain, there was blood dripping from her nose.

He narrowed his gaze, moving in to the open area which was normally used by the warrior's for discussion. The tube like bells rang out as a warrior was kicked back first in to them. Another hit one of the side tables face first. He turned seeing the female warrior being pulled up by the young man behind him. He breathed in walking in to the room.

He could smell blood along familiar stench of a human woman. He raised his sword watching as the woman came in to view she was covered in sweat and he could see a few bleeding cuts on her arms, blood was flowing from her mouth down her chin. Her piecing blue eyes and bronze skin were the first things he saw along with the long black hair.

Her bronze armour glinted in the fire light its black leather made it look imposing, as did knee high boots and decorative shoulder guards and wrist armour. Her face had a nasty sneer on it as she rammed her elbow directly in to the first warriors face causing him fall back crying out in pain. Calicos smiled he loved challenges.

He watched as the two other hurt warriors backed away from her trying to regroup. He eyed them his grin widening as he watched her gaze meet his, it wasn't very often he got to fight a good warrior. He sneered slightly watching as her gaze followed him. "You know it's forbidden for humans to enter this place."

Xena eyed the large warrior in front of her. "I didn't see any sigh on the door." Calicos laughed slightly listening as the bells sounded behind him. "A smart ass human we don't get many of those down here." He raised his sword. "So tell me smart ass how it is you got down here? The Dryads are supposed to eat trespasser like you."

Xena eyed the big warrior who was about Karsten's size he had to a leader since he was the only warrior with a cape. She breathed in reading herself. "Guess I wasn't on their diet." Calicos growled aloud moving closer to her. "Oh I am so looking forward to gutting you alive. I hate trespasser especially human ones."

Xena stepped back as he ran at her his sword high she ducked as it flew over her head. She looked up sharply as she twirled on her heals watching as his sword embedded it's self in the desk. For what looked like such he a seasoned warrior he was rusty. Calicos snarled aloud pulled the weapon free from the wood he turned pointing it in her direction.

He grinned widely. "Oh a little firefly I haven't seen one of you in a long while." Xena shrugged twirling her blade. "Obviously you haven't your about rusty as your sword." Calicos roared as he swung his weapon only to see her dodge it once more, he stopped suddenly realizing something. She was tired to some it wouldn't be noticeable but he could see it.

The slightly slouched shoulders and the tired eyes caught his gaze, she had obviously fought very hard to get this far. He twirled his blade very slowly watching as she paced slightly her eyes trying to figure out his next move. He grinned again closing his ears to the bell which carried on ringing behind them. "You should get some sleep human…"

Xena raised an eyebrow in confusion only to feel the sudden agonizing pain as he rammed his sword hilt directly in to her midsection. She felt the wooden table as she hit it. She steadied herself only to feel more pain as his fist made contact with her jaw before she could recover. She watched blood spray from her mouth she could feel her head pounding.

The warrior hit her again only harder she hit the desk hard feeling her body roll over it. She felt the hard floor on the other side as she slammed in to it shoulder first. She turned only to see the huge wooden desk suddenly rise of the floor, it was suddenly thrown. She watched as it hit the other side of the room hard its draws coming out their scrolls and quills flew through the air.

Calicos smiled watching the woman shake of the daze her gaze moved to the smashed desk. "Yes that's just what I'm going to do to you." Her gaze shot up but not quick enough as he wrapped her hand around her throat dragging her in to the air. Her feet thrashed widely in mid air as she grabbed his arm trying to pry his iron grip free.

She didn't have a hope in Tarturus of getting away now he'd crush her windpipe with his inhuman strength and he'd do it slowly. Xena's gaze turned her sword was on the floor she struggled harder feeling the pain as her windpipe was crushed. She couldn't get the bastards hand free! She reached down feeling her fingers wrap around the Chakram.

She eyed him feeling how difficult it was to breathe as she brought the Chakram up higher. He seemed to turn suddenly as a crash from behind caught his attention. She watched as his face turned to shock as the sound of the bells stopped instantly. His face turned to panic as one of the long bells flew towards him.

It slammed directly in to his face causing blood to fly through his teeth, his grip loosened instantly and she felt the floor as she hit it on her knees coughing as air moved through her lungs. The huge warriors whole body was toppled he hit the floor holding his face. Her gaze moved up slowly as she caught sight of a figure standing at the opposite side of the room the two other bells lying at her feet.

"I hate your stupid bells!"

Gabrielle walked closer to Calicos all she could feel was anger and it directed in his direction. She could see her lover holding her throat in pain and it was his doing. She raised the staff up higher as she came closer, she found herself twitching slightly trying to control the wave of emotions burning through her body.

It was horrible mixture of anger and even the feeling of border line insanity all coursing through her blood. "I keep hearing them!" She breathed in deeply taking a slow step towards him. "There ringing in my head! Do you have any idea how infuriating it is?" Calicos lay still trying to clear the stars he sat up slightly feeling blood run down his chin.

He coughed watching as two of his back teeth fell out in to his hand, he blinked staring at them for a long moment before looking down at the bell which had been thrown at him. Xena cringed slightly she knew what it felt like to loose teeth. She still had vivid memories of spitting out one of her back teeth out after regaining consciousness from the battle with Najara.

She grunted aloud this bastard had just lost two of them and the look on his face was pure shock. She raised herself a little more rubbing her neck seeing that Gabrielle was moving closer to the fallen man. Her gaze shifted sharply as a three people burst through the half open door. A young man and woman appeared they were closely followed by an old woman who had the clothes of a Shaman.

Thaddeus turned sharply. "What is going on here Calicos? I heard the bells…" He stopped still seeing the form of Calicos on the floor and a dark haired warrior woman trying to rise to her feet close by. "Oh…" Iris raised an eyebrow taking in the scene. "How did you get down here Gabrielle? I had two warriors standing guard down the hall from you."

Gabrielle sneered slightly as she turned meeting her gaze she breathed in slowly trying to stay focused. "They'll wake up later…" Her gaze moved back to Calicos whose gaze was now fixed on her she eased her staff out feeling her grip tighten on it. Calicos snarled aloud eyeing her. "How dear you interfere in my fight!"

He got up slightly only to feel the staff point hit his chest. "You made me loose two of my teeth." Gabrielle eyed him for a long moment. "You'll grow them back…" Calicos eyed her feeling the rage burn through his system. "I don't care if they think Horn Hind! I think you're a really annoying little blonde who's overstepped the mark."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze watching his sword hand which remained still she found her other hand twitching she wanted to break him half. She took a very slow and deep breath. "If you ever touch her again I'll break every bone in your body starting with your jaw." Calicos blinked seeing that the warrior woman had finally gotten to her feet. "Her? Why is she so special to you?"

Candice rolled her eyes oh this was embarrassing on so many levels, she stepped forward slowly. "Calicos I believe that this is Xena." She tapped her staff slightly. "The Warrior Princess I believe we talked about her some time back." Xena grunted slightly she wasn't even going to bother asking how they knew her name.

She groaned feeling the ache in her muscles as she looked up slightly. She put a hand her aching jaw rubbing it. "That would be me yes." Calicos felt the staff point move as it was pulled away from his chest. He snarled at Candice who turned slightly. "You didn't tell me what she looked like! A description would have been really helpful!"

Gabrielle lowered her staff stepping back from Calicos she watching as he slowly got to knees still holding his mouth. She suddenly felt herself go rigid she didn't want to turn and look in to her lovers eyes. All she could feel was fear she didn't what to see the pain that she caused reflected in the eyes of the one she loved.

Xena rubbed her jaw again as Calicos stood up he growled aloud. "Well it's obvious why you're here isn't it." He snorted aloud. "You can take her back with you when you both leave." Thaddeus pulled up his hands up quickly eyeing the dark haired woman. "Ignore him he's just being his typical crumby self he doesn't mean that."

Calicos snarled inhumanly as walked past Gabrielle who ignored him. He turned shoving Thaddeus out of the way as he walked out of the door disappearing from sight. Iris breathed in slowly. "No he just not used to loosing his pride along with his teeth but like Gabrielle said he'll grow one of them back, as for other that'll heal in time."

Candice walked forward looking at the broken bells. "Personally I've never liked those bells ether the pitch can be so painful to the ears." She looked around her giving the Warrior Princess a smile. "Please allow us to lead you back to Gabrielle's room, we will sort out this mess and explain to everyone who you are."

End Of Part 32

By Silvermoonlight.


	34. Calming The Painful Storm

_CALMING THE PAINFUL STORM_

Xena turned slightly looking at the room, it was large much larger than the one back at the tavern. Huge curtains hung from one side of the room and there was a large mattress lying on the floor, despite that it wasn't on a bed frame it looked comfortable. She turned as the mirror caught her eye, its cracks were very deep and she could see blood stains.

She moved forward raising her hand to it Gabrielle hadn't said a word. She looked at the mirror again then back to Gabrielle's weapon hand which was wrapped up in a light bandage. She raised her eyebrow the broken mirror had to be Gabrielle's doing apart from the bandage on her right leg it was the only one remaining.

The younger woman's face and body still had the scars but they were no more than small faded lines that had almost healed up completely. The limp in her walk was still very obvious. The other thing that she'd noticed was how she carried herself. Her head was low and didn't seem to want to look at anyone or talk to them.

Thaddeus turned watching as Gabrielle walked in to her room were the Warrior Princess was now standing. "If you need anything just call one of the warriors, down the hall." Iris breathed in deeply. "Is there anything we can get you now?" Xena turned slightly noticing that Gabrielle was standing very still holding her staff her gaze once again focused on the ground.

She looked up at the other woman who had introduced herself as Iris and her partner as Thaddeus. The Shaman had not introduced her self and had instead vanished down one of the Labyrinths tunnels. "I'd like a drink of ale and another drink of cider." Thaddeus smiled slightly. "Of course we'll have them brought to you."

Xena watched as they both left shutting the door behind them. She put a hand on her chin slowly turning to face Gabrielle. "They're nice people." She breathed in deeply taking a step towards her. "They like you." Gabrielle lowered her gaze keeping it locked on the floor she didn't want to look up, how could she even look her lover in the face after what she'd done?

She tapped her staff listening to the echo's it made on the floor before breathing in slightly. "They don't like me…they like Horn Hind." She tapped the staff again only harder this time trying to control the overwhelming frustration she was feeling, along with her fear which was making her insides twist. She had no idea how Xena had found her or how she'd known where to look.

Also all the serious wounds on her lover's body had vanished, which frightened her even more. She remembered trying to bite her Xena had thrown a skull at her head to stop her. She suddenly felt her body start to tremble maybe she had turned her. Her lover didn't deserve that she didn't deserve to suffer because of her.

Xena took a step closer only to see her lover take a step back, the younger woman was trembling. She was also pushing her feet in to the ground like she was about to run away. She slowly raised her hand. "Hey it's okay." Gabrielle felt her self tense it wasn't okay! Nothing about this situation was okay! She was to blame for all of it.

When they'd chosen to go down the path to go to ether to Thessaly or Messene she should've said Thessaly. It would've been so easy for her to just say Thessaly. They'd only gone in the direction of Messene because she'd heard about hot springs and very beautiful woodland and countryside. She'd just wanted to relax for a little while.

Xena took another slow step forward her lover looked like was about to panic, very muscle of her body had tensed up. Her eyes were staring at the floor they kept on moving as if she was trying to put something together, with what looked like great difficulty. Gabrielle took another step back before her lover could reach her. "No…"

Xena pulled back slightly her lovers voice was small and weak and she could hear the fear in it, she eased up her other hand as she moved closer. "I'm so glad I found you, I thought you might be dead." Gabrielle felt the desktop as she bumped in to it as she took another step back. She felt her breathing start to quicken.

There was a horrible moment when all the blood seemed to rush to her ears she couldn't seem to stop it, her free hand held on to the desktop. She looked down seeing the dark shadow fall over her, as her lover came to stand over her. She was powerless and she didn't have the strength to try and run away despite the fear she felt.

Xena raised an eyebrow the younger woman had backed away from her and she had followed her. Now here they both stood her standing over the younger woman who had backed herself up against the room's desk. Her gaze turned as the staff left Gabrielle's hand it hit the floor clattering as it came to a stop next to her feet.

She leaned over taking her shaking hand before she could withdraw it her lover didn't fight her hold. She moved her gaze slightly Gabrielle's gaze just wouldn't meet hers. "Gabrielle please look at me." Gabrielle kept her eyes low, she suddenly felt Xena hand move under her chin gently easing her head up.

Xena eased the younger woman's head up slowly the forest green eyes still seemed to try and divert away from her own. She kept her gaze fixed on Gabrielle's face which showed fear and frustration. "Look at me sweetheart." May be it was the soothing tone in voice she wasn't sure but the green eyes seemed to move very slowly to meet her own.

She moved wrapped her fingers around the younger hand gently bringing it up and kissing it. All could see in lover's eyes was guilt, hurt and pain mixed with confusion as they looked in to her own. She paused for a long moment as the revelation hit home Gabrielle was terrified because of what she'd done in her minds eye she probably couldn't see a reason why she'd want come looking for her.

Gabrielle no doubt also saw the healed wounds as a sign that she'd passed the infection on which wasn't the case. Xena slowly smiled as she leaned closer. Gabrielle seemed to breathe in very sharply as she moved her hand slowly and gently through the long blonde hair. The younger woman's gaze widened in surprise as their lips met.

Gabrielle felt her self shudder as she tried to break away only to feel her lovers arms wrap around her stopping her from moving. Her lover's lips just wouldn't leave hers she found herself loosing the last of her fight all at once. She didn't want this to stop she moved her hands up moving them through the long black hair.

It felt intoxicating the smell of leather was so pleasant and the feeling of her lover's hair felt so soft despite how damp it was. She could feel how tired the warrior was and how her muscles were fighting to stay alert. She pulled away feeling herself breath in very deeply as she felt her body begin to slowly relax.

She looked up slightly feeling the confusion hit home again. "Why are you here?" Xena raised an eyebrow slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She felt the woman's smaller hands move through her hair again. Gabrielle felt the tears as they started to spill down her face, she breathed in painfully. "Because of what…I did to you."

Xena slowly eased up her hand wiping the tears away from the younger woman's face. "You didn't do anything to me." She breathed in slowly. "Lycaon made you do what did against your will." Gabrielle lowered her gaze trying to steady her breathing. "I nearly killed you! I watched you bleed and I enjoyed it."

Xena slowly pulled the crying woman in her arms she breathed in deeply. "You didn't kill me though." She held the younger woman tighter feeling her body shake as she started to cry harder. "Its not your fault, none of it is it's mine I should've been faster that night." Xena felt the younger woman's hands move through her hair again.

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "What do you mean?" Xena slowly met her gaze she wiped the fresh tears away. "The night when Iona bit you I wasn't fast enough to stop her." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You couldn't have it all happened to fast." Xena leaned forward slightly. "No Gabrielle that night I was tired and it cost you your humanity."

She took hold of her lover's bandaged hand bringing it up slightly. "You're not an animal Gabrielle, even in your other form." She pealed the bandage away looking at the unhealed cuts. She rubbed them gently with her thumb. "You don't deserve any of this, everyone thinks your Horn Hind. None of them care about how you feel on the subject."

Gabrielle slowly wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Maybe I should go soak my mane in henna then I'd be a red head and they wouldn't notice me." Xena looked at her for a long moment. It seemed like such a long time since she'd heard her lover try and make some form of funny comment on her situation. She smiled slightly. "Your green eyes would still give you away."

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "May be I should change the colour of them as well, then Calicos would leave me alone." Xena pulled up slightly. "Calicos, you mean that walking wall that tried to strangle me?" Gabrielle leaned up placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips. "Yes him." Xena found herself grinning evilly. "I think he'll be staying away from you for a while."

Gabrielle moved her gaze slightly. "What makes you say that?" Xena found her grin widening. "The look on his face right before that bell hit him and the other look he had when he coughed two of his teeth up." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "I wasn't looking at his face on ether occasion." Xena breathed in slowly. "Why does he dislike you so much?"

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Because I told him that I'm not Horn Hind, because of it he feels that saving my life wasn't worth the effort." She stopped sniffing the air. "What is that foul smell?" Her gaze turned slowly to her lovers Chakram which was half covered in dried blood. She eased out her hand slowly freeing it from its hook.

She brought it up to her nose only to grimace. "Why does your Chakram smell like Apostolos?" Xena sneered slightly. "We ran in to one another again." Gabrielle's gaze widened. "You killed him?" Xena shrugged slightly. "Yes my apologises that his stink is still on my Chakram I didn't have time to wash it. I was in to much of a hurry to get here."

Gabrielle looked at the bloody weapon for a long moment. "How did you find me?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Hades told me where the northern rebels labyrinth's entrance was, the rest was easy." She raised her hand slowly. "He told me some thing else which you need to hear." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Xena eased the Chakram from her hand. "You are Horn Hind's successor." Gabrielle moved her gaze in confusion. "What? No I'm not!" Xena turned looking at the closed door. "Athena set you up." She pushed the weapon back in to its holder. Gabrielle snarled aloud feeling the anger start to boil before could stop it. "Why would she set me up? I don't understand!"

Xena took hold of both her lover's hands. "Listen to me Gabrielle, please." She eased on hand up running it through the soft blonde hair. "Athena put a great warrior in to a suit of armour seasons ago you saw him in your dream. The armour he was wearing was made by the Titans. His armour was made by the sun Titan and it is one of two."

She watched as Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "The other is a dark armour made by the moon Titan but this is be sides the point. Horn Hind was tempted in to doing Athena's bidding. She gave him everything he wanted and he went to war against Lycaon but he failed to kill him." Gabrielle turned slightly. "So where do I fit in to all this?"

Xena slowly met her gaze. "The first Horn Hind would be far too old to fight Lycaon. Athena needed a new warrior and her and few other gods decided you were perfect." She sneered slightly. "Athena knew that Lycaon might escape she wanted to cover all her bases. When you put on that suit of armour she'll be by your side in an instant offering you what ever you want."

Gabrielle snarled aloud. "There's nothing she can give me that I want, Lycaon already tried that and I didn't want anything from him." Xena put a hand on her cheek stroking gently. "You want your humanity and she'll try to offer it you." She leaned closer. "She knows you want it back more than anything right now."

Gabrielle felt her self swallow. "She won't give it to me though, will she?" Xena leaned closer to her ear. "No she won't all she wants is to make you her tool and make it so you kill Lycaon." She paused slightly knowing that her lover wouldn't like her next words. "You're in this underground labyrinth because she made it so. Horn Hind's armour is here and I had a feeling in my gut that its counter part is as well."

Gabrielle breathed in deeply her anger dissipate. "There is no cure for my condition is there?" Xena slowly met her gaze. "There is and I like the sound of it even less. The dark armour can cure people who have become werewolf's or so Hades said. He also mentioned that every human warrior who's ever put it on has died." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

Xena put both hands on her shoulders. "No it's not I'm just telling you what I know." She leaned closer. "You need to know everything." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Why is it your wounds have almost healed?" Xena moved her hand gently running them down her lover's arms. "Athena healed me and it isn't because she likes me, she just wanted me to find you."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Wouldn't she prefer it if you hadn't found me? I mean your telling me her plans." Xena raised an eyebrow. "She thinks she's already won." Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I hate this." Xena slowly wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "I know, I hate it as well but we are going to get through this."

"Excuse me?"

Xena turned slowly meeting Iris's gaze. "Ever heard of knocking?" Gabrielle snarled pushed the taller warrior back before she could step forward. "How long have you been standing there?" Iris swallowed feeling the dark haired warrior's gaze burn in to her. "I've only just walked in I'm sorry for interrupting you." She pulled up the two water skins. "I brought you the drinks that you requested."

Xena looked at her for a moment. "You people wouldn't happen to have a place where I could get a bath." Iris slowly walked over to drapes close by pulling them back, revealing a large round pool which had steaming water in it. "All the rooms here come with there own baths. Candice's magic keeps the water in all of them warm."

Xena felt Gabrielle pull away. "Who's Candice?" Iris put both hands together. "She's the Shaman her staff has a decorated deer skull on it. She helped Gabrielle to remember what happened in Lycaon's keep. When we found her it appeared that she had a large gap in her memory and the last thing she remembered was fighting Lycaon's troops in Messene."

Xena shook her head, seeing Gabrielle's expression turn to one of annoyance. She eyed the brown haired woman again as she walked up putting her hand on Gabrielle's arm. "You know I don't care if your werewolf's you should leave others people's memories alone." Iris lowered her gaze. "We needed to know, Lycaon has never gone though this much trouble just to kill one rebel werewolf leader."

She breathed in deeply. "It was both your blood and Gabrielle's that he used to free himself from Athena's prison." She smiled slightly. "Not that his freedom will matter." She slowly met Gabrielle's gaze. "Not now that the mighty Horn Hind has returned." Gabrielle turned sharply. "May be you could be so kind as to get the mighty Horn Hind and Xena some food."

She put a hand on lips. "Some of that duck and beef would be nice along with fruit." She paused ignoring Isis's surprise. "Oh yes and some nut bread and juicy little meat dumplings would by just great." Iris blinked she turned slightly. "I'll get that for you." Xena watched as the woman closed the door behind her. "Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle turned to meet her gaze. "You know if their going to rub in that annoying title I'm going to get something out of it. That being anything I want to eat." Xena laughed slightly. "Wasn't that over doing it though?" Gabrielle slowly sat down on the mattress. "Maybe a little…" Xena eased herself down in front of the younger woman. "Let's have a look at that bad leg of yours."

8

Lycaon watched as huge ropes were pulled harder causing the huge pillar to creak. The ten men pulling on each side only pulled harder trying to place new section. He turned only to watch as one of the robes snapped causing three men to be thrown forward. While another on the opposite side was sent flying in to the bridges side.

The huge wooden pillar creaked horribly as more ropes were flung around as more warriors came over trying to stop it from falling. He snarled watching as they slowed its accent and was slowly dragged back in to place. He turned slightly he could see the elite troops on the far side of the bridge all were still cut off and couldn't come across.

So far the bulk army had only managed to make two new sections and now they were trying to replace the huge pillars. He folded his arms some of the elite warriors had come some way across the bridge and were throwing ropes over the cap. Which were being caught by the normal foot soldiers that were using them to tie up sections, so they could be nailed down.

His gaze moved to Jiang. "What is there to the North of this valley?" Jiang looked up slightly. "Mostly woods and some old abounded city which is haunted or so the locals say." Lycaon looked out in to the far distance he could just see the cities walls but no more. "Get one of your best generals and a unit of warriors and send them to that city."

Jiang turned slightly. "Why?" Lycaon looked over at the city his gaze narrowing. "Before Athena trapped me here I killed the humans there, they all died quickly." He raised his huge clawed hand. "Make sure that General Eryx goes with them and one your other loyal generals." Jiang raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand great Emperor."

Lycaon felt his grin widened. "I have a gut feeling that the northern rebels are in the dead city." Jiang shook his head. "We have looked in side the dead city before we found nothing but Dryads and bones." Lycaon laughed slightly. "Did you look underground?" Jiang pulled back slightly. "No we didn't…we had no idea the rebels had any underground hide outs."

Lycaon put a hand on his chin. "The rebels have many things that nether you or Iona no about." He grunted aloud. "General Eryx would be the best one to take them to the city. When you get him there you can make sure that your other general beats him to death and makes him tell you where the hidden tunnels are."

Jiang growled aloud. "What!" Lycaon sneered slightly. "Gabrielle's memories were very enlightening, I believe he was poking around her before she was brought to me. Though they were very hazy memories they were useful as he did give her some form of healing medicine to get her through." Jiang found himself snarling aloud. "You mean he's a traitor?"

Lycaon snorted aloud. "Yes he is and you and I both know what we do with traitors." Jiang flung his cape back as he stood up. "I'll send him and another loyal general along with the troops to the city. I'll make sure they bring me back his hide along with the information on the rebel hideout." He slowly walked past Iona who carried on shouting at the warriors cutting wood close by.

8

Xena eased herself in to a sitting position in the tub. "You know this isn't half bad." She looked around slightly watching as Gabrielle finished tying up her halter tops front, the younger woman slowly picked up the towel drying her wet hair. "Would the mighty Horn Hind pass me my tankard of ale?" Gabrielle looked up sharply. "You know Xena that's already getting old."

Xena watched as Gabrielle pushed her tankard towards her. "But it's such a great title." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "So is destroyer of nations but I don't hear anyone calling you it on a daily basis." Xena eyed her for a long moment before taking a long drink from the steel tankard. "Okay you have a point there, but I really love your title."

Gabrielle eased up her tankard taking a drink from it. "Oh yeah great kiss ass title, what's next? We kneel to you mighty Horn Hind?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "You never did like the Amazons kneeling to you did you?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "No it always feels wrong." She slowly picked up a slice of meat biting in to it.

Her gaze drifted for a moment. "You know when we were on the bridge maybe one or two barrels would've been better to blow up instead of ten." Xena slowly eased herself out of the stone tub. She grabbed the long towel close by wrapping it around herself. "You remember that?" Gabrielle took another bite from the cooked meat. "I remember it…vaguely."

Xena turned sharply meeting her gaze. "I did intended to blow that bridge up you know." Gabrielle slowly picked up another piece of meat. "Your plan wasn't blowing it up while we were both on it…was it?" Xena looked at her for a long moment. "No it wasn't I had to improvise and it seemed like a great idea at the time."

She slowly picked up her leathers. "On the bright side we are both still alive." Gabrielle watched as the tall warrior dressed herself. "Lycaon's free though." Xena smoothed her leathers down she tossed the towel on to the wooden drying rack close by. "I'm going to end his miserable life as soon as we meet him again." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Did you see how big he was?"

She eased up her hand. "He's even bigger than the Destroyer." She tensed his fingers. "He could have crushed my skull with one hand." Xena eyed the younger woman. "Will you stop being so negative? He bleeds which means he can die." Gabrielle folded her arms. "He's also immortal and the average human and werewolf is powerless against him."

She felt her teeth grind together. "It's little wonder that the northern rebels want to hide from him." Xena turned sharply she felt her anger start to boil up only to feel it suddenly drain away. Gabrielle was afraid the fear was in her voice, she put a hand on her chin. "Your Horn Hind…you can defeat him." Gabrielle turned sharply. "No! You said yourself that I'd be Athena's puppet!"

Xena slowly walked forward she slowly eased herself down on to one knee taking the younger woman's hand. "You don't have to be her puppet, you can defy her. She wouldn't dear kill you you're her last hope of looking good in front of the other gods." Gabrielle felt her gaze widened. "You can't honestly be serious?"

Xena slowly met her gaze. "I'm very serious." Gabrielle blinked looking in to her lovers light blue eyes. "You know this is even more insane than your bridge plan." Xena slowly eased up her hand kissing it. "Calm down Gabrielle." Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I am calm!" She breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Xena smiled slightly. "Its okay you've been through a lot, we both have and maybe your right, maybe this plan is insane." She put a hand on her face. "I think we should talk about this some other time after we've both gotten some sleep." She looking up, slowly gazing at the faded scar on her lover's left eye.

Gabrielle sighed aloud her gaze moving to the bed, she was more tired than she realized. She eyed the empty plates it was probably the food again she just seemed to want to eat. She slowly brought up the warriors hand kissing it. "Your right were both tired." Xena's grin widened. "Well then lets both get in to that bed of yours."

She stood up slowly while using her other hand to pull Gabrielle to her feet. She slowly guided the younger woman to the bed, she felt rotten herself the last few days she'd only slept for short spaces of time and it had been a fit fall and worried sleep. Always some one knocking or some thing going wrong at any given time and place.

Yet the labyrinth was very quite, only the faint sounds of the warriors up the hall could be heard. She slowly sat down on the strange bed feeling Gabrielle wrap her arms around her waist. Maybe when she got up she'd feel better she put a hand on her jaw. She was going to have bruise on there when she got up there was no doubt about it.

She smiled feeling Gabrielle fidget as she tried to get comfortable. "Gabrielle?" Gabrielle opened one eye as she pulled the covers of them both. "Mmmm." Xena smiled slightly. "I love you." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I love you to." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Is Calicos the leader here?" Gabrielle rubbed her hand across the taller woman's waist. "Yes.

Xena leaned over kissing her head. "He's in charge because of his size, not because of his brains right." Gabrielle shuffled again. "I don't know it could be that." She gentle leaned up kissing the warrior on the lips. "I think Thaddeus is next in line to lead." Xena pulled her closer. "That's what I thought." She smiled slowly closing her eyes as sleep overtook her.

End Of Part 33

By Silvermoonlight


	35. The Dreams Of The Forgotten

_THE DREAMS OF THE FORGOTTEN AND UNTOLD_

Candice slowly leaned forward wiping away the dust from the old walls. She put a hand on her chin looking at the ancient rooms images. She found herself stopping in mid motion. Her gaze turned slightly. "What's bothering you Thaddeus?" She watched as the dark brown werewolf moved slowly in to the fire light.

He breathed in slowly watching as the Shaman continued to clean the wall of its dust revealing the imagery underneath. "What if she isn't Horn Hind, I mean I know it's wrong of me to say this but it concerns me." Candice put a hand on her chin she smiled slightly. "I think she is Horn Hind, if these walls are anything to go by."

She watched as he came closer. "You know I've always hated these walls, they tell the same prophesy but there a five very different outcomes." Thaddeus watched as she moved her unchanged hand across the wall removing more dirt. "I've read them before…one tells of a Lycaon ruling this world and another tells of Horn Hind being killed by Iseron the dark one."

Candice put a hand up slightly watching as he used his large clawed hand to move away more dust. "No human who has ever worn the dark armour Iseron has survived it, personally I believe that version of destiny isn't true." Thaddeus sighed aloud. "But then you have the same destiny only with Iseron and Horn Hind defeating Lycaon and not fighting each other."

Candice breathed in deeply. "No one can wear Iseron and no one should, even the first warrior who put on the Horn Hind armour had trouble controlling it, Iseron is no different." She sighed aloud. "That kind of power is difficult to control and it takes so much to restraint not to be overcome by it." Thaddeus looked up slightly. "What if Gabrielle's lover Xena could control Iseron?"

Candice breathed in sharply. "Unlike Calicos I carry no prejudice of humans I think Xena could I just don't think she should." She tapped her hand against the wall. "She is probably one of the greatest human warriors alive but she carries so much darkness. They say that Iseron makes monsters of men with out them ever needing to change form…that kind of power is very intoxicating to some."

Thaddeus sneered slightly. "Xena is a far better choice than Calicos he wants to wear Iseron so badly." Candice looked up sharply. "He should never be aloud to he would become a true monster. Iseron was never meant for werewolf's they die a lot faster in it than humans." Thaddeus nodded calmly. "I agree that is why no will tell him where it's hidden."

He sighed aloud. "As for his hated it's understandable to a point, the humans betrayed him once and it almost cost his life. Saying that though I don't think that he should be our leader any longer." Candice smiled slightly. "Who do you think should be leader of us here?" Thaddeus eased up a clawed finger. "Horn Hind."

Candice smiled slightly. "What if Gabrielle isn't Horn Hind, I like all of you believe she is, but I'm just saying what if she isn't who would lead us then?" Thaddeus looked up slightly. "I don't know some one strong I think." Candice felt her smile widened. "What about you." Thaddeus looked up sharply. "Me? No I'm not strong enough to be leader."

Candice raised an eyebrow. "I disagree you are better suited to the role you should challenge Calicos." Thaddeus looked down slightly. "I'm not strong enough he'd defeat me in battle, he's far stronger than I am." Candice folded her arms. "His size is meaningless even in his werewolf form. We both know he's not fit to lead. He can't see Horn Hind's successor even when she's standing in front of his every eyes."

Thaddeus eased up a clawed hand. "Your right…I just wish that Eryx hadn't been sent on that mission to spy on Lycaon, he was such a great leader here." Candice eased up her hand squeezing his shoulder. "Your brother did so to help us all, now you have to help us all. You have to challenge Calicos and take the leadership that should be yours."

8

Gabrielle felt her eyes open slowly she felt Xena's arm around her waist tighten, she breathed in deeply and slowly feeling herself smile. She could feel Xena's hand moving through her hair. Xena looked at the younger woman in her arms. "Hi." She felt Gabrielle's hand move through her hair. "How long have I been out?"

Xena slowly met her gaze. "A very long time I didn't want to wake you I think you needed the rest. Have you had any real sleep since you got here?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No not really I've slept but I haven't felt like I been asleep just drifting." Xena sat up slightly, she knew how that felt not to sleep properly and float through whole nights.

She took a deep breath. "On the bright side its night and your not werewolf." Gabrielle sat up sharply. "No I'm not…" She eased up one of her hands looking at it. "Why is that?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "No ones told you?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Told me what?" Xena rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're in underground labyrinth full of werewolf's and no one's mentioned it."

Gabrielle eyed her lover feeling the sudden frustration as it start to rise up. "Mentioned what? Tell me." Xena turned sharply taking her hand. "After a certain number of nights your body finally adjusts and you can choose to transform if you wish." Gabrielle looked at her hand for a long moment. "No they failed to mention that."

Xena eased up both her hands moving them over her lover's shoulders. "Does anything hurt?" Gabrielle looked down slightly seeing that the scar have vanished from her lower leg. She moved her leg slightly feeling no more pain while raising her hand to her face the scar that had gone through her left eye had healed completely. "No I feel fine."

She looked up slightly turning to face the taller woman she moved her hands slowly up her arms. "A lot better now that you're here." She leaned forward meeting the warrior's lips. Xena closed her eyes enjoying the sweet sensation as the younger woman's hands moved over her body and through her hair she breathed in deeply feeling Gabrielle's lips leave hers.

She smiled slightly. "That was nice." She eased up her hand moving it through the silky blonde hair. "So Horn Hind what would you like to do now?" Gabrielle smirked slightly. "I don't know." She looked down slightly before moving her hand up to the warrior's chin which had an ugly bruise on it. "How's your jaw?"

Xena grunted aloud. "It's fine just a little sore as are a few other places on my body but I'll live." She smiled slightly. "Kinda makes me wish I had your healing attributes." Gabrielle laughed slightly. "Yeah but you'd hate the fur it'd drive you nuts." Xena leaned closer to her. "I'm curious which part of your fur drives you nuts?"

Gabrielle eased up her hand. "The fur right behind both my ears inches like crazy sometimes now I understand why pet dogs always want you to scratch there." Xena put a hand on her chin. "Would you like to go for a walk? You know check this place out." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "I thought you already did."

Xena turned slightly. "No not really I was to busy avoiding the fists and swords, what about you?" Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "No I haven't looked around I only found you and Calicos because I was following the sound of the bells." She gently took the warriors hand. "I'd love to take a walk with you." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I'll get your boots."

8

Demetrius looked at the group of men in front of him all were dressed in battle armour he turned to Leonidas who was stroking his chin. "They cleaned up well." Leonidas turned slightly. "Yeah and they really want to fight, although there's a lot of burning hated there." Demetrius raised an eyebrow. "Considering that these me were nothing more than food to Lycaon's people I'm not surprised."

Leonidas sighed aloud. "Yes but we don't need that hated directed at our werewolf troops." Demetrius nodded calmly. "I understand and I believe I can fix it." Leonidas turned sharply. "What did you have in mind?" Demetrius turned looking at the brown furred figure that was looking over the wall at the dark forest bellow. "Bastiaan come here"

The brown furred werewolf turned sharply, he jumped down his armour clinking as he landed. He stood up shaking his mane. Demetrius eased on one of the special red gem stone chains. He turned to the captain noticing that he had a rather odd look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Bastiaan looked at him sharking his head. "I've just been feeling something strange."

Demetrius looked at him for a long moment. "What do you feel is it Lycaon?" Bastiaan put a clawed hand on his temples. "It's not Lycaon we all feel him but this is something different. I don't know if this is going to make any sense but I feel like something's about to happen something mind blowing." He shook his head. "Sounds stupid I know."

Demetrius shrugged his shoulders. "No it doesn't." He folded his arms. "If you feel something then I think it must be important. Are any of the others feeling it?" Bastiaan nodded calmly. "Karsten and the others are…Alexa is the only one who's not feeling it. She says that all she feels is Lycaon and his presence is getting to her."

Leonidas looked up sharply. "What does he say?" Demetrius turned slowly. "He says that all the werewolf troops apart from Alexa are feeling that something mind blowing is about to happen." Leonidas eyed Bastiaan. "What's your wife feeling?" Demetrius breathed in deeply. "All she feels is Lycaon's presence."

He turned back to Bastiaan. "I need your help." Bastiaan raised a clawed hand. "What can I do for you sir?" Demetrius looked at the group of slightly afraid men. "I need you to show the difference between us and Lycaon." Bastiaan nodded calmly. "I understand." Demetrius slowly turned to group of men. "Drop your weapons."

They all looked at him for a moment, he folded his arms. "Drop your weapons." He watched as they all did as he asked. He turned eyeing Bastiaan. "I understand you all saw the golden werewolf during your stay in Lycaon's prison." One of the men slowly stepped forward. "Do you mean the small blonde woman who had green eyes?"

Another man stepped forward. "Her name was Gabrielle Iona tried to feed my son Leon to her, she didn't eat him and for that I'm grateful." Demetrius pulled off the chain looking at it. "Gabrielle changed people's views on werewolf's in this place she saved a young girl called Cassandra from being eaten by another werewolf."

He breathed in deeply. "She almost got herself killed in the process, but her act changed things here and with Xena's help we were able to fight against Lycaon's forces." Leonidas quickly stepped forward. "I know this must be hard for you all to take in but you need to trust our werewolf warriors. They won't harm all were loyal to Gabrielle and remain so even though she's not here."

Demetrius took a step forward. "Lycaon's troops will be here soon even though their bridge is broken it won't be much longer before it's fixed." He turned tossing the necklace to the first man who looked at it. "These necklaces allow you to hear what a werewolf is saying, sadly we only have five of these so don't break any."

The first man raised an eyebrow. "Why do we need this?" Demetrius smiled watching as Bastiaan came forward. "Captain Bastiaan is going to sit down and give you all a long insight in to everything that's happened here. He ran in to both Xena and Gabrielle before they arrived in Messene. He was also bitten by Iona, Lycaon's right hand same as Gabrielle."

He folded his arms. "You will not raise a single sword to him, despite that he is a werewolf he still outranks you." The second man stepped forward eyeing the captain he grabbed the chain of the other man. "Well I really want to hear about this, it'll be a great story to tell my son." Bastiaan took a slow step forward he sat down watching as the men came closer.

Leonidas watched the scene as Demetrius walked up to him. "Do you think this will work? Demetrius turned slightly. "They all liked Xena and Gabrielle and even if they aren't around to help us. Then we have to get them to realize that everyone here was loyal to them." Leonidas sighed aloud. "Do you think there still alive?" Demetrius shook his head. "My gut tells me yes, but my mind tells me no one could have survived the fall."

8

Xena looked around her as she raised the flaming torch. "It's so quite." Gabrielle slowly looked at the tunnel ahead of them. "May be their all out hunting." Xena put her arm over her shoulder. "Did you hunt in your other form?" Gabrielle shook her head slightly. "No, I was too exhausted when we separated I just kept walking."

Xena slowly turned the torch light seeing another turning. "These tunnels are just like the ones in Messene." Gabrielle moved her hand feeling the stone. "I know, it's a little strange." Gabrielle stopped for a moment hearing the slight sound of foot steps behind her. She grabbed another torch turning it in the person's direction. "Come out!"

She stopped watching as Iris slowly raised her hands the woman was in her human form. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to follow you." Gabrielle looked at her for a long moment. Iris coughed slightly. "Okay may be I did, it's just that I was given the job of looking after you." Xena slowly put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder again. "I can take care of her just fine."

Iris looked at her for a long moment she suddenly found herself laughing. Xena narrowed her gaze. "What is it you find so amusing?" Iris clicked her fingers. "I'm sorry I've just never met a human who's so protective of a werewolf before, normally it's the other way around." She put both her hands together. "It's really cute."

She felt her smile fade as she watched the dark haired warriors light blue eyes freeze over. Gabrielle stepped forward putting her hand against her lover's waist before she could step forward. "Thank you for looking after me but I'm fine now I don't have a scratch on me." She eased up her staff hand which was fully healed. "See."

Iris tried her best to smile only to get no smile back from the taller warrior. "Well would you like a tour around our home?" Xena sneered slightly. "No offence but it all looks like the same stone." Iris folded her arms as she met Gabrielle's gaze. "Very observant isn't she?" Gabrielle pushed harder on her lover's waist. "What kind of things do you have here?"

Iris ignored the warrior angry gaze as she rolled her eyes. "We have a few very interesting rooms they both have lots of scrolls and wall paintings, you might like." She put her hand up slightly. "We also like to document our history you might find it a very interesting read." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I'd love to see your scrolls."

Iris turned looking at the warrior. "I'm sure you'd like to see our weapons, the armoury is some way from the library." Xena raised an eyebrow. "No I'll go with Gabrielle I'm interested in reading your history." Iris felt her grin widen. "Well then I'll lead you there." She turned watching as the warrior followed her with Gabrielle close behind her.

8

Eryx turned eyeing Myron who was looking at the five elite troops in front of them. He turned looking at the scruffy leader who had his gaze fixed on the fading smoke above. "What are Lycaon's orders?" Eryx shook his mane. "We have been ordered to go to the dead city." The elite leader sneered slightly. "We've checked that places five times."

Myron came forward. "Well where going to check it again it would appear that Lycaon has new information on the rebel force." Eryx turned sharply. "I wasn't informed of this! When did you reserve that information?" Myron grinned enjoying his new status as captain. "Jiang forgot to inform you? Guess it must've slipped his mind."

Eryx looked at him. "Nothing ever slips Jiang's mind, unlike Iona he believes in perfection." He eyed the captain not liking how this was turning out already. "It must've been a miscommunication from Iona." Myron put his clawed hands together. "You must be right of cause, because you're the last of our generals. Your being around has, had great impact on the army."

Eryx growled aloud, if he hadn't thought that something was wrong, he knew it was now. Myron never kissed anyone's ass. What bugged him even more was the fact that despite his screw up with the human prisoners, Myron had been promoted along with Gino." He lowered his ears something stunk about this whole thing.

He had served under Jiang and Iona long enough to know that they never told the captains anything. He'd only taken high command after the death of Kozma and even then he's taking over had been a slow process. The only reason he hadn't been demoted after Gabrielle stealing the wagon was because Iona had been trying to keep the whole issue secret from Lycaon.

Myron grinned. "Lead the way Eryx we need to get to that city before first light." Eryx snarled aloud eyeing him. "I give the orders here not you!" Myron smiled slightly. "Of cause you do." Eryx moved forward watching as the others followed. He was going to have to keep his eye on all of them, there was to many signs that something was wrong.

8

Xena eased up another scroll she blew the dust off it then slowly unrolled it. "How long is your history?" Iris slowly sat back in the chair. "Well over a hundred seasons. Sadly though no one has ever documented how we came in to this world." Xena moved the scroll to one side as she sat down in the other chair. "I'm curious how did you come in to this world were you all born from Lycaon or turned?"

Iris breathed in deeply picking up another scroll. "Lycaon forced himself on human women, women from very land. That was how we came in to being. It's a sickening start to an existence but we had no choice in the matter." Xena eased the scroll from her hand she slowly opened it. "I don't hate your race or how you came in to this world, I hate Lycaon."

Iris laughed slightly she turned seeing that Gabrielle was reading another scroll close by. "Every one here hates Lycaon, he symbolizes what we were." Xena turned her gaze catching sight of the large stone statue which Gabrielle was leaning against. It was Athena her huge spear was raised upwards. "What is Horn Hind to you?"

Iris looked up sharply watching as Gabrielle carried on reading obvious to their conversation. "Horn Hind symbolizes our freedom." She paused putting her hand on her chin. "We never knew freedom until he led us against Lycaon." Xena turned seeing that her lover was still too deep in her scroll to be taking any notice. "How much do you believe in this symbol?"

Iris narrowed her gaze. "I'd die in the name of Horn Hind what werewolf wouldn't." She breathed in slowly. "We've been waiting so long for his successor. So many werewolf warriors have tried to wear his armour and so many have died in doing so." She shook her head. "The armour picks its successor and kills those unworthy of its power very quickly."

Xena looked up slightly her gaze turning to Gabrielle. "Why do think Gabrielle is Horn Hind?" Iris sat up sharply meeting the warriors gaze. "Because she doesn't want the armour and because she's not like any of us, she's different." She raised her hand. "Before you say it it's not just the fur colour I've seen other golden coloured werewolf's with her it's in her soul."

She put a hand through her hair. "I don't know if you understand what I'm trying to say…I'm not sure that I'm making sense." Xena slowly lowered the scroll meeting the other woman's gaze. "I understand perfectly." She smiled slightly before picking up another scroll. "What can you tell me about the dark armour?"

Iris looked up sharply. "How do you know about that?" Xena slowly put the scroll down. "I was told about it through another before I got here." Iris snarled aloud. "I hope that wasn't Ares the god of war he is hated around here as well. We all know what he was doing up at Lycaon's keep long before Gabrielle was captured."

Xena sneered slightly. "Well that's another thing we have in common we both hate Ares." Iris stood up slowly. "I know what Ares wanted with you I also know how he planned to have turned. The second part of his plan was to put you in that armour. I'm telling you now that Iseron is more dangerous than you possibly imagine it's the embodiment of death and destruction and chaos."

She breathed in sharply. "Its counter part Horn Hind is a light in darkness and Iseron is the darkness itself. No one and that includes you should even think of trying to find Iseron, we've hidden it very well." She sat down slowly picking up another scroll. "I admire you as a human Xena and as Gabrielle's partner but that armour should never been worn by anyone."

Xena turned her gaze fixing on the empty space were Gabrielle had been. "Where did she go?" Iris found herself standing up sharply. "We have another section it's in the other room." Xena turned putting the scroll down. "Show me." Iris rolled her eyes. "By the gods you are a really over protective human." Xena narrowed her gaze. "Yes I am…now show me."

End Of Part 34

By Silvermoonlight


	36. Where The Light

_WHERE THE LIGHT AND THE DARKNESS COLLIDE_

Gabrielle slowly picked up another scroll, if anything the werewolf's had a really extensive library. It had so much in it from poetry to history and lots of other writings mostly on storage and supplies. Her gaze turned slowly to the room's far corner which was filled with a painting. She stepped closer admiring the colours.

It was filled with reds gold's and blues the image of a large red deer with huge antlers which rose skywards. He was standing in a huge meadow filled with flowers and the sun was setting behind him. She smiled eased up her fingers touching the frame lightly, it was a beautiful piece as beautiful as any she'd seen in Athens.

Her gaze narrowed as she felt the frame suddenly shift it suddenly creaked moving deeper in to the wall. She pulled her hand back sharply, stepping back as a deep creaking sound hit her ears. The huge wall in front of her seemed to rise slowly its old stone cringing as it moved higher revealing a dark unlit passage way.

She looked up watching as the wall above came to a stop, she narrowed her gaze looking in to nothing but blackness. It was funny she could normally see something in the darkness, yet she couldn't see anything in this passage. She took a slow step back what ever was behind that wall wasn't any of her business she hadn't even meant to open it in the first place.

She breathed in taking another step back only to feel her hair fly back as sudden gust of wind came through the passage. She stopped still staring in to the darkness again, that was strange more so because the air wasn't warm it was ice cold. She shook her head may be it was best that she just turn and walk away.

"_Gabrielle."_

She felt herself turn only to stop dead in mid motion she turned slowly back to the tunnel it was nothing but a whisper but it was her name. She snarled taking a step forward. "Who said that?" She looked in to the blackness hearing nothing. If this was some kind of a joke being done by another werewolf it wasn't funny. "Who's there?"

"_Gabrielle."_

She blinked there it was again it was whisper but it was her name, she moved forward stopping at the tunnels edge. She breathed in slowly stepping in to the darkness trying to control the urge to step back. Something about this was horribly familiar, the darkness and the need to know more despite her better judgement.

She breathed in watching as everything came in to focus but only a little. The tunnel had steps going downward in to a deeper darkness. She took a long deep breath. "If this is some kind of a joke it's not funny." She slowly moved forward putting each foot slowly after the other on the old stone carved steps.

She carried on moving feeling the walls in the darkness as she edged deeper in the strange passage using her staff to feel the steps. Some how she was almost grateful that she wasn't human because she could still see things. The lower she went the darker it became the light disappearing slowly as she went deeper she stopped sharply feeling her staff hit solid ground and not another step.

She grunted aloud looking behind her that was a long way down, she moved her hand out feeling the stone sides of an entrance. She slowly walked forward only to snap her eyes shut as the room burst to light as the torches around the room burst in to flames. She opened her eyes slowly looking at the room in front of her.

High above her was a huge statue of a white werewolf its blue eyes gleaming in the fire light. The huge deer horned helmet with its silver and blue patterns was instantly recognizable along with the shoulder armour and the chest plate with its blazing blue flame like pattern. In one clawed hand he held a heavy sword, it was Horn Hind.

She breathed in sharply looking around her silver patterns decorated the stone which gleaming in the low light. Her gaze slowly lowered as she looked at the ground she was standing on. It was made of some form of black stone in the centre was the round circle big enough for two people to stand in, around it were engraved lines and dots.

She took a step closer, feeling her gaze widened as what they were struck home, they were star constellations all engraved in silver and gold all moving around the larger circle in an endless cycle. She kneeled down seeing that at the every edge were another set of symbols all with writing under them. Each was at a point in the circle.

She put her hand on the first reading the writing which read Ares her gaze turned as she walked around reading the others Gemini, Leo, Taurus and Cancer. There were others Virgo, Sagittarius the last of the twelve was Pieces. She pulled back slightly she had no idea what the names or the symbols meant or what their connection was to the stars.

On the opposite side of the room was a huge black statue of a male Roman gladiator wearing a horned helmet which had bull horns on ether side, the big man was welding two huge swords. The black chest armour had spiked shoulder guards. He also wore a thick leather belt with a black silver buckle. A long ripped grey skirt hung down.

His feet had leather boots and he looked furious on every level. Weaving silver patterns of chariots covered his heavy chest plate. The whole armour reminded her of king Lycaon's suit of arms because it looked so dark and unnerving. The human statues red jewelled eyes gleamed in the low light under the helmet.

She slowly moved so she was standing in the central part of the circle which was in the centre of room, what was this place? She looked up again at the white statue she narrowed her gaze trying to think back it seemed very familiar. It wasn't Horn Hind no it was something she'd seen before. She looked in to the blue crystal eyes which glittered unlike the rest of the body.

She breathed in deeply as the memory slowly came back it had been in the market place when she'd passed out, she'd seen a white werewolf in her vision. She felt her gut suddenly twist in fear, she tried to move her feet only to find that she couldn't. She struggled harder feeling herself fight harder only to find that she still wasn't moving.

It seemed that all at once the room seemed to spring to life around her, part of the circle under her feet seemed to glow, which in turn brought the constellations to life. The huge ring with its symbols started to turn, she tried to fight harder, only to feel the vice grip tighten. The large statue above sudden sprang to life.

Its light blue eyes began to glow white as they looked back at her, she squirmed harder feeling her teeth grind together. Her whole body seemed to go still as every muscle suddenly relaxed. She felt herself let out the long breath which she'd been holding in as a sense of peace suddenly took over her body. She could feel herself becoming so calm and relaxed.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way it felt like being human again. She couldn't feel her anger or bubbling emotions which had been so difficult to control over the past week. The white light was moving up from the floor slowly wrapping it's self around her body. She closed her eyes slightly feeling her hair as it was blown upwards the feeling was hard to describe.

It was a lingering floating feeling which was pure bliss there was nothing pulling or pushing on her muscles. The streams of light were moving around her body slowly. She closed her eyes again feeling herself becoming lost in the moment. She wanted sink in to it and drown in the feeling which was becoming stronger by the moment.

8

Xena turned sharply looking at the old room her gaze turned slowly to the painting on the wall. She recognised it instantly it was the same image she'd seen on the underground tunnels wall in Messene. The huge white werewolf was rising as it battled the large black one with many other werewolf's around both all dressed in armour.

She looked at Iris who was looking down another section only to find to turn back seeing that Gabrielle wasn't there. "What's this?" Iris turned slightly. "Oh no that's the section on herbs and medicines and antidotes." Xena grunted aloud grabbing her arm. "No not that…" She eased her hand up to the painting. "That?"

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Oh that's the white werewolf." Xena looked up slightly. "I saw that painted on a wall in Messene what does it mean?" Iris pulled her arm away as she looked at the painting. "It's a myth, they say that when a mighty warrior is born among werewolf's they see the white werewolf spirit in there moment of adult hood or if their turned in there moment of rebirth."

She eased up her hand. "The white werewolf shows great warriors things from the past and things about Lycaon and his army." She breathed in slightly. "Hence why in the painting you have the white werewolf fighting Lycaon, she's a force of light" She breathed in slightly. "Horn Hind himself said he saw her spirit come to him in a vision which he had after he passed out during a trip to the lake to fish."

She shook her head. "He later had a vision of where Lycaon's army was." She looked at the painting for a moment then turned back to the taller warrior. "You saw this painting on a wall in Messene?" She stared at the warrior whose blue eyes were showing shock. "What is it? What's wrong?" Xena turned sharply. "Are there any secret tunnels in this library?"

Iris quickly followed her as she started walking faster looking at all the empty sections. "Not that I know off." Xena turned sharply she leaned over her sneering slightly. "Is Horn Hind's armour here?" Iris blinked she eased up her hand slightly. "I don't know where Horn Hind's armour is kept or where Iseron is ether! No one but Candice no's that and she won't tell any one."

She snarled slightly. "Two many humans and werewolf's have died for their greed and arrogance when it comes to both armours." Xena eyed her as she turned sharply. "Figures that you'd hide the Horn Hind armour some where out of sight." She turned only to see another empty section. "Some where that only Gabrielle would be able to find and open."

Iris snorted aloud. "I don't get you. I thought you would be happy for Gabrielle she's going to become Horn Hind. It's a great honour, most werewolf's would rip of there own limps just for the privilege." Xena sneered eyeing her. "Let me enlighten you because you don't know Gabrielle as well as you think you do."

She turned seeing yet another empty section. "She doesn't like being a werewolf and so far she's been put thought Tarturus because of it. It pains me that no one seems to care about her feelings on becoming Horn Hind. Even when she says she doesn't want it, no one but me seems to want to listen to her."

Iris snarled aloud. "You're just jealous I mean she's going to get the Horn Hind armour which will make her an even greater warrior than you. I mean you can't have Iseron so you'll be limping behind her, while she defeats Lycaon." Xena didn't think as the anger boiled up to quickly for her to stop it she grabbed the woman by her shoulders slamming her in to the nearest shelf.

She watched as it rattled some of its scrolls hitting the ground around her. She snarled aloud looking in to the woman's shocked eyes. "I don't care about Iseron! I don't want it ether I never did. If I did I would already have it and believe me I'm very good at getting what I want. " She breathed in trying to control her anger. "I care about Gabrielle."

She sneered slightly. "I hate to see her in pain, I hate that she doesn't get a choice in the matter because Athena and you people have made it so. It's not like you any of you see the fear in her eyes or care that her emotions are in turmoil, its not like you have to calm her aching heart!" She leaned closer. "You all just want your icon of freedom you don't care about the cost."

She let go of the woman who blinked then breathed in very slowly. "You really love her don't you?" Xena slowly turned her back on her. "Yes." She turned down the last section only to freeze in mid motion as she caught sight of open tunnel which had stone wall pulled up above it. "Where does this lead?" Iris turned looking at the open entrance. "I don't know I've never seen it before!"

Xena turned sharply. "You're telling me you've never seen this before?" Iris put a hand on chest. "Yes I am and I've lived here for quite a while." She looked up seeing the painting of the stag which was now high above them. "Oh…I never thought about that, the stag and Horn Hind armour it kinda fits." Xena rolled her eyes. "Great..."

She felt her pace quicken as she walked towards the tunnel she could see light bellow. Iris turned sharply. "I'll get the others." Xena turned watching as she burst in to a run going in the opposite direction. She shook her head making her way down the stairs she slowly unsheathed her sword, as she caught sight of the opening bellow which had light coming from it.

She took another long breath. "Gabrielle?" Her breath seemed to get stuck in her throat as she walked in to the light filled room. Her gaze shifted as she caught sight of her lover who was standing in the centre of the strange floor, white light was moving over all her whole body it was causing her hair to be blown upwards her staff wasn't in her hand it was floating close by on a stream of light.

She found herself blinking in utter confusion, she felt herself finally breathe out. She walked forward watching as one of the sections of the circle started to spin faster. "Gabrielle!" The next moments were painful as a flash of white light shot out from the spinning ring slamming in to her stomach. She hit the floor hard feeling her self groan in pain.

She felt her gaze narrow as she got painfully to her knees. She shook her head trying to clear the stars, watching as the light completely engulfed the younger woman's body. She snarled aloud, getting to her feet this wasn't fair! She going to try and free Gabrielle from this or so help her she'd go to Tarturus trying!

She turned slightly watching as the black statue red eyes lit up on the high wall behind her, she turned away ignoring them as she ran at the light again. Only to feel more pain as she found herself once again on her back feeling the dull pain in her stomach. She slowly got up only to watch in shock as half the circles light turned to flaming red.

She didn't get chance to think as a huge stream of red light looped around her lower leg. Another shot out wrapping it's self around her other leg, she growled aloud slamming her sword down only to feel it get ripped from her hand by another stream of red light. It was slowly pulled in to the now swirling red light mass disappearing from sight.

The other white mass was still swirling next to it she found herself struggling as the lights grip tightened around her legs. Her whole body was suddenly pulled towards the red mass with painful force. She snarled aloud trying harder to free herself, only to feel another light stream grab her arm as she tried to get at her breast dagger.

She put her free hand on the red stream only to pull away painfully at the searing heat. She could feel more streams as they wrapped themselves around her upper and lower body tightening fast. She grabbed the Chakram pulling it free, only to feel one of the streams holding her other arm let go. It sharply wrapped itself around her hand and the weapon in one swift motion.

Xena turned feeling her hand grabbing the floor, only to leave it as she was pulled forceful towards the mass of red light. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, why was this happening? She struggled harder only to feel the vice grip tighten painfully she couldn't stop herself screaming in anger as she tried harder to get away.

Her gaze moved upwards to the black statue above with its glowing red eyes. She felt her fingers tighten there grip on the floor she was inches from the swirling mass. All at once the realization hit in she wasn't going to get free from this, she somehow had accidentally set a terrible thing in motion which she now couldn't stop.

Her gaze moved up again to the statue as more light streams wrapped them selves around her pulling harder on her body. The truth was terrifying both armours were here. She was being forced to wear Iseron just like Gabrielle was being forced to wear Horn Hind. Like Horn Hind, Iseron picked its successor.

Her whole body was hurting now, she felt her teeth grind together painfully this had to be Ares's doing. The bastard had probably set it up so she wouldn't get a choice. He knew that Athena had already put Gabrielle's future in motion and thought he could get his slice of the action as well. Since he knew that they both followed each other no matter what.

She turned watching as a white stream of light came free of the twirling white mass, it moved towards her face she felt the pleasant warmth as it ran under her chin. She breathed in feeling her heart beat start to slow down. She could feel Gabrielle the woman was so far from her yet she could feel her through the light.

"Let go Xena."

It was so faint barely a whisper but it was her lover's voice. She closed her eyes slightly feeling her grip slowly come free. She could hear voices but they were too distant for her to care. The white light stream slowly wrapped it's self around her wrist securely as the red streams all over her body eased their grip pulling her more gently towards the red mass. She closed her eyes fully feeling her whole body go still as she was pulled in to it.

8

Calicos turned glaring at Iris. "What do you mean Gabrielle's in some secret passage? There are no secret passages in the library!" Iris watched as he turned the corner his huge razor toothed jaws grating together. "It's up there!" Calicos turned raising a large clawed hand. "Right so your telling it just opened up just like that?"

He turned seeing more werewolf warriors had gathered outside the now open door, some were human and some weren't but none seemed to want to go down in to the huge opening. He stopped watching as one of the warriors looked up slightly. "Is there anyone down there?" The warrior pulled back slightly. "Only Thaddeus and Candice have gone down in to it."

Calicos narrowed his gaze lowering his ears. "Why isn't everyone else down there?" Iris folded her arms in annoyance. "Xena went down there after Gabrielle." Calicos snorted aloud. "So what?" Iris put her hand through her hair. "What'd you mean so what? Isn't it obvious?" Calicos turned eyeing the unchanged werewolf. "No it's not obvious enlighten me!"

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Iseron might be down there as well and Xena might just be in it! No werewolf wants to risk their life by going down there and I don't blame them." Calicos rolled his eyes. "Xena in Iseron don't make me laugh, it's almost as amusing as Gabrielle being Horn Hind." Iris sneered slightly. "Gabrielle is Horn Hind."

Calicos turned slightly ignoring the cold looks he was getting from the others. "If I wanted your opinion Iris I would've asked you for it, as for Xena she's not fit to wear Iseron…only I am." Iris snarled aloud. "Funny how you say that yet you've never found it, makes me think that Iseron doesn't want you. I mean it never was intended for werewolf's to wear."

Calicos felt his teeth grind together. "I am the leader here I believe Iseron not being for werewolf's in no more than a myth!" Iris smirked. "You could be right Calicos but even so I doubt it would ever pick you." She narrowed her gaze. "As for your leadership, you are only in temporary command until Eryx returns."

She walked passed him ignoring his cold look. "I think though you'll be on your knees before Horn Hind long before he returns." Calicos looked at the others for a moment all of them were quite. He snarled aloud slowly following her on all fours down the long winding stone steps which looked like they led towards some kind of room.

Iris turned the corner she put hand up slightly shielding herself from the light Thaddeus was standing close by looking at the swirling masses of light. Next to him stood Candice who was making sure that no one stepped any closer to the swirling ring. She slowly walked up to Thaddeus taking hold of his clawed hand. "What is this?"

Thaddeus watched as a light stream from the white mass moved across to the red one sinking in side it. The red stream seemed to be doing the same it was very slow and gentle movement. "I don't know I came in and this is what I saw." He turned watching as Calicos stood close by his teeth bearing as he watched both swirling light masses.

Candice raised her staff slightly pointing at the red mass. "That is Xena." She turned pointing at the white one. "That is Gabrielle." Thaddeus blinked, he turning slightly. "Their both inside these light masses?" Candice looked up slightly. "Yes." Iris lowered her gaze. "So you hid Horn Hind and Iseron in the same room? Why?"

Candice turned eyeing her. "No! I hid Horn Hind here! I don't know how Iseron got in to this room if it is here it wasn't my doing!" Thaddeus grunted aloud. "Ares springs to mind." Candice breathed in sharply. "Even if he did move it, I don't even know how or why this is happening. Only one being can stand in the circle of stars at a time yet here we have two."

She shook her head. "It's been that way for many seasons if any one else tries to enter the circle they die, I've seen it happen. The great Athena made it this way so only the true successor could take the armour and no other could touch them in the process." Iris breathed in deeply. "What if there not two beings but they in fact make one?"

Thaddeus looked at her for a long moment. "You mean like true soul mates, separated but never apart." Candice turned sharply eyeing her. "Go on?" She put her hand on her chin. "Yes I do and it makes sense, I mean it would explain how Xena got past the Dryads and why she never saw any of the illusions above."

She brought up her hand slightly. "What if they carry a part of each other in their very souls I mean the Dryads wouldn't attack her if they thought she was a werewolf. They must have sensed it but in truth they were just sensing Gabrielle's soul with in her." Thaddeus breathed in deeply. "You know that makes a lot of sense."

Candice looked down slightly. "I agree it does in a strange sort way." Iris looked up slightly. "I also know one thing for sure Xena doesn't want Iseron she made it very clear to me. She doesn't want Gabrielle to become Horn Hind ether. I believe she only came down here to try and free Gabrielle and this happened to her."

She looked at the red mass. " I remember reading on one of the five prophesies walls that the next Horn Hind and Iseron are bound together, maybe this is what it meant." She turned listening as Calico's laugher hit the air. "Do you have something to add?" Calicos raised his clawed hand. "Yeah I do that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

He eased up a finger. "Soul mates please…" Candice rolled her eyes. "Strange how you saying that, does not surprise me." Thaddeus looked at the red swirling masses again seeing that the light streams were becoming more intense. Both huge masses of light were starting rise slowly in to the air both there light streams still attached to each other.

End Of Part 35

By Silvermoonlight

HAZMOT. No you didn't miss a chapter, the idea behind the word Iseron is that it's meant to be an ancient werewolf word which means, dark and corrupted one. It has a second meaning but if I say it I'll spoil the story for you.

MsTree. Iona and Jiang (Itchy and Scratchy) I never thought about that, but now you've said it I can really see it.

Thank you both for all the reviews :)


	37. The Passing Of Light

_THE PASSING OF LIGHT AND SHADOWS._

Xena opened her eyes slightly, all she could see was red swirling light she lowered her gaze slowly. Her feet weren't even touching the floor her body was wrapped in the red light steams which were holding her up. She tried to move only to feel her body scream in pain with the effort it took. She eased her head up slowly watching as her sword and Chakram came in view.

They were high above her and far from her reach, she could feel the blood rushing to her ears which made her feel nauseas and dizzy. She lowered her head again watching as streams of white light suddenly broke through in to the red mass. They came straight towards her the first re wrapping its self on her wrist.

The others three moved the first moving to her face where it started to move in a slow caress. One of the others hooked itself in side the red mass as the last one moved towards her chest it came down slowly touched her upper breast plate for a tentative moment. She found the breath coming out sharply as it suddenly went in side her body.

She grunted aloud the feeling wasn't pain far from it, it was soothing warm it took away the pain in her body along with the dizzy feeling. She could feel her body relaxing again. She raised one hand looking at the white stream which was coming out of her chest she eased her fingers up slowly and gently taking hold of it.

The rush of emotion she felt suddenly shocked her, mostly because it didn't feel like her own. She breathed in deeply as she began to hear another heart beat drumming in her ear which wasn't her own. She closed her eyes slightly it was Gabrielle's. She found herself relaxing even more she didn't care how Gabrielle was managing to do this all she knew was that it was nice.

She closed her eyes keeping her grip tight on the white light trying to focus her thoughts. It was an odd sensation, made even stranger by the images that started to appear in her mind. She could see her lover floating in white light in much the same way she was her staff floating above her. She could even see the red streams as they broke through the white mass.

She breathed in sharply watching them do much the same thing the white streams had to her, as the red stream went in side the younger woman's chest her green eyes snapped open and her breathing became heavier. Just for a spilt second a cold evil little grin formed on her lips, it was an imitation emotion but she knew all to well that it was her own.

Her lovers hand grabbed the red stream but made no attempt to pull it free, instead she just lay back her breathing slowly calming. She didn't even seem to notice that her body had started changing. Along with fact that her clothes which were slowly being pulled off by streams of white light the large werewolf body remained unmoving.

The light streams slowly re appeared all carrying pieces of gleaming silver and blue werewolf armour which instantly absorbed her human clothing. They then slowly locked them in to place all over her body. The huge helmet with its huge metal antlers stood out the most as it clamped in to place over her blonde furry head.

Everything seemed calm for a moment which didn't last as the armour suddenly burst in light, it began to reshape while other parts disappeared completely. The knee guards turned to a silver liquid moving lower wrapping themselves around her feet turning in to leather wraps. The dark green skirt with its fire designs was replaced with her lovers brown skirt and Amazon belt, both where identical to her human clothes.

The silver full chest armours colours turned to dark and light green mixed with gleaming silver. The fire patterns slowly changed to that of Amazon woodland. It also raised up only cover half of her furry body and not her stomach. Leather wrist guards appeared on her arm matching the same brown leather as the foot wraps.

She breathed in sharply watching as the helmet turned to silver liquid it began to move disappearing under her fur and inside her body. The next moments made her breath in sharply as from behind her lovers long ears long deer antlers began to grow, slowly at first and then with incredible speed. Their velvet ripping away to reveal real antlers in the place of steel ones.

She could feel her lovers breathing start to become more rapid her heart beat wouldn't stop pounding. She grabbed the light stream tighter trying to keep the contact. She opened her eyes watching as the images faded but the feeling of Gabrielle's heart beat didn't stop. Her gaze slowly lowered as she caught sight of red streams coming towards her each carrying black armoured objects.

She wanted to struggle as her armour was pulled free from her body but couldn't she felt her heart hit her stomach as the ugly black and silver Roman gladiator armour with its high horned helmet and ugly spiked shoulder guards started to consume all her armour. The grey ripped skirt and high boots moved towards her she winced as they where forced on to body.

The feeling was awful it made her want to throw up it was like being near Ares only more intense and intoxicating but at the same time disgusting. The rest of the black armour was put on to her body and the horned helmet put on her head. The thick black belt with its steel buckle was last to go in to place, she found herself cringing.

All at once the whole armour turned in to black liquid reforming all over her body. The helmet disappearing as it ran down her back like blood forming in to something else. The whole armour slowly reformed the shoulder guards turning in to long almost wing like features with the same bronze patterns as her original armour. A long red cape appeared held together by a thick bronze chain.

The leather bodice reappeared along with the bronze breast plate and wrist guards and arms guards which all looked the same as her original armour. Her boots reappeared looking no different. She recognized the shoulder guards and the red cape and bronze holding chain instantly. Both were from her brutal and former warlord life.

She'd never wanted to see ether of them again, the last pieces of that old armour she'd gotten rid of not long after meeting Gabrielle. Now here she was once more in them, it was a vile feeling. She watched as her original shoulder clamps appeared locking in to her breast plate. She found herself breathing sharply and painfully.

She gritted her teeth in anger trying to ignore the rush of blood that was going to her head which caused her to miss the flash of red light all over her body as the armour finished reforming. She wanted to be sick again. She felt the red hot anger surging through her body causing her struggle with all her might. She wanted to get out of this!

She could feel Gabrielle starting to do same as her heartbeat started to beat even faster. The next moment caught her by surprise as everything around her burst in to red and white light causing her cover her eyes with her free hand. She didn't get a chance to think as the red light disappeared in an instant and her body hit the ground side first.

She groaned hearing the slamming sound off another body hitting the ground next to her. She blinked watching as the room came slowly back in to focus the ring around the circle which she been dragged in to, was slowly coming to a stop and the light in the star constellations was slowly fading away. She turned over feeling the ache in her muscles.

She heard the clatter of weapons dropping close by the most prominent being the rattling of the Chakram as it hit the ground coming to a stop. She turned catching sight of blonde fur and large antlers. Her lovers was lying opposite her large furry body lying flat on the floor, she sat up slowly staring at the antlers which if anything were impressive.

She eased out her hand putting it on her lovers arm, she moved her other hand gently to the long wolf like face which was completely still. All the clothes she'd seen in her mind were on Gabrielle's body. She looked down at her own armour for a moment seeing the ugly shoulder guards she turned back ignoring them as she shook the furry arm again. "Gabrielle."

She looked down getting no response she breathed in moving herself closer to the furry head. She eased her hand out shaking her lover's armoured shoulder slightly. "Gabrielle." She pulled back hearing a painful groaning. Gabrielle slowly opened both eyes she blinked watching as everything came back in to focus. "Ouch."

Xena breathed sharply she could hear her lovers human voice perfectly. She watched as her Gabrielle slowly dragged herself in to a sitting position her clawed hand going up to her face. "Where does it hurt?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "It's my head…I feel like a Centaur's kicked it." She looked down eyeing her armoured chest before groaning again. "Oh no"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You know your armour isn't the part that should put you off, it's the antlers." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Antlers?" Xena eased up her hand she shook her head trying to clear the slight daze. "Put your hand up behind one of your ears." Gabrielle looked at her for a moment then slowly eased her hand up slowly feeling the bone she followed it up feeling the rest.

She pulled away sharply. "Wonderful, just wonderful I'm a stag." Xena found herself smiling. "A very beautiful blonde stag." Gabrielle turned to look at her. "Thank you." She breathed in looking over the warrior armours dark armour. "Iseron didn't change much on you." Xena eyed the armour. "I don't like the changes personally."

Gabrielle moved closer she eased up a clawed hand putting it on her lover's leather bodice. "I've never seen the shoulder guard armour before or the cape." Xena sneered slightly. "I had them something similar to them before I met you." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I understand." Xena shook her head. "I can't say I'm that happy to see them again."

She paused looking at their scattered weapons. "Where is the double horn that the original Horn Hind used?" Gabrielle ignored the shocked expressions of Thaddeus and Iris as she breathed in deeply. "I have no idea…I thought it was part of the armour, in my vision that was how I saw it." Xena turned to meet her gaze. "May be you don't need it."

"Oh but she does."

Xena narrowed her gaze watching as Athena appeared behind her in a flash of gold. The red haired goddess slowly grinned enjoying the sound of her own words. Gabrielle turned watching as the others outside the circle stepped back, three of them kneeled only leaving Calicos standing who just sneered at her.

Athena smiled slowly easing up the two sectioned horn. "I keep this for all the werewolf's who wear Horn Hind." She turned sneering in Xena's direction she narrowed her gaze watching as the dark haired woman got to her feet. "I should've known! Trust my stupid brother to stick Iseron in the same room as Horn hind so you'd find it."

She raised a hand slowly. "Not that this changes anything you still loose Xena!" Gabrielle slowly eased herself on to her hind legs eyeing the goddess who turned giving her a wide smile. "Now I believe I should give you the great horn that I made especially for this armour." She walked closer not noticing the scowl as it began to form on Gabrielle's face. "The mighty Horn Hind is nothing with out the great horn."

Gabrielle growled aloud watching as the goddess slowly rose the horn towards her face. "I don't want it." Athena stopped in mid motion she slowly met Gabrielle's gaze. "Every Horn Hind must take my gift, you serve me now." Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "I only serve you if I take that horn from your hand."

She pulled her ears back slightly. "I'm not going to take it and I'm not going to serve you ether." Athena stood still for a moment she felt her hand form a fist. "I made you Horn hind! Your purpose is to serve me." Gabrielle slowly took a step forward. "You made me a pawn in your game! You're the reason I got turned in the first place, you set me up."

She raised a clawed hand. "I don't like having fur and having a tail in fact I hate being this way." She eased up her clawed finger. "I don't even worship you. I've only ever worshiped Artemis and as you probably already know Aphrodite is my friend." She sneered at the goddess who was showing slight surprise.

Athena snarled aloud. "You will serve me mortal! Or by Zeus I will end your life right here right now!" Gabrielle laughed slightly she slowly eased out her hands taking a step closer to Athena. "Then kill me! Take your best shot! Because I'd rather die than do your bidding!" Xena stared at her lover at this moment there wasn't any fear at all in Gabrielle's eyes. If she was afraid it couldn't be seen on the surface in any shape or form.

She turned picking up both her sword and Chakram off the floor as she moved closer. She watching as the Athena snarled aloud the goddess raised her hand a white fireball started to form in it she eased the Chakram up readying it. Gabrielle slowly smiled showing off all her razor sharp teeth. "Problem is if you kill me you'll have Lycaon knocking on the door of Olympus and I don't think you want that."

Athena pulled up her hand higher only to feel a sharp pain as an arrow slammed itself in to her leg. She grunted feeling the large fire ball in her hand disappear in an instant. Her gaze lowered to the long white arrow which was sticking out of her upper knee. She leaned down yanking it free, watching as her flesh instantly healed. "Artemis!"

She turned watching as green flames announced her half sisters arrival. The long warm red coloured hair and the golden head piece with its weaving back caught her eye first. The bronze skinned woman was wearing a cream coloured material bodice which had a thick golden scaled belt. Her hands had white gloves on them and her knee high cream coloured skirt hung down.

Her white sandals tapped the floor as she moved forward an arrow holder was attached to her back with a gold strap. Her turquoise eyes wandered as she walked forward taking the arrow from her sister's hand. She smiled a little looking at her arrow. Athena sneered eyeing her. "What are you doing here?" Artemis's smile widened. "My dear sister I do believe you're forgetting the rules."

Athena raised her eyebrow ignoring Gabrielle's shocked expression. "Rules? What are you talking about?" Artemis turned the arrow between her fingers. "Athena for being the wisest of us all you really aren't the quickest." She pointed to Gabrielle. "You know that you're not allowed to take another god's chosen mortal."

She flicked the arrow between her fingers. "Aphrodite was kind enough to inform me of your plan the one you made behind my back. It angers me that you picked Gabrielle since there were five other mortals who would've worked just as well." She folded her arms. "Then you tried and use her to your own ends when you know perfectly well that she's one of my Amazon Queens."

She looked at Xena who was listening closely. "I'm sorry also that you were dragged in to this game Xena, if I had known about this I would've innerved much sooner." Xena eyed her for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't mind it's been a very eye opening experience so far." She twirled the Chakram sneering at Athena. "And it just keeps getting better by the second."

Athena turned eyeing her sister. "Gabrielle's wearing the Horn hind armour! That makes her my servant." Artemis shook her head. "She refuses to serve you and I don't blame her. She knows that you'd never give her back her humanity even if she does kill Lycaon." Artemis shook her head walking closer to Gabrielle. "Tell me Gabrielle do you wish to serve Athena?"

Gabrielle eyed the goddess. "No." Artemis eased the arrow back in to its holder. "Would you be willing to serve me?" Gabrielle breathed in slightly. "I already serve you." Artemis left her smiles widen. "That's what I thought you'd say." She turned back to Athena her sister who looked like she was about to explode. "She won't serve you so you have no servant claim."

She adjusted a long cream gloved hand. "Not that you had any claim in the first place." She turned back. "Since you and Ares both refer to your special mortals as play things I'd just like to clarify that Gabrielle is my play thing, not yours. So go and find another play thing next time and keep your hands well away from mine."

Athena snarled aloud. "Zeus will here about this!" Artemis looked at her for a moment. "Zeus already knows about this, I had a talk with him before I came down here, he was very forthcoming." She shook her head. "He is also very angry with you right now and he thinks that you might have made the riddle in Lycaon's keep very easy because you wanted Gabrielle to work it out."

She raised her hand slightly. "Because with Lycaon free it meant that you could once more make another Horn Hind warrior, who you could force to do your bidding and who might succeed in killing Lycaon this time around." Athena pulled back sharply. "That's preposterous!" Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Is it? It was much too simple a riddle even Discord found it very easy to work out."

Athena glared at her coldly. "I didn't write it, Strife wrote it." Artemis rolled her eyes. "That explains why it was so bad but even if that is true Strife is dead and keeping Lycaon locked away was your job." She breathed in deeply. "Truth is you're in as much trouble as Ares is right now, so I think you'd do better go face the music back on Olympus."

Athena slowly eased up the horn. "You've forgotten something very important Artemis." Artemis slowly folded her arms. "What would that be?" Athena sneered at Gabrielle. "Your overgrown lap dog can't control that armour it'll consume her." She waved the two sectioned horn. "I gave the last Horn Hind this horn so he could control it and stop that happening."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You promised that noble werewolf gold and riches if he took that horn and served you. When it was all done you gave him nothing instead he was forced to live out his life forever bound to the Horn Hind armour until his true successor came." She raised her hand. "He's still alive now and desperately trying to make it here so he can touch his successor's armour."

She shook her head. "Only when he does so can he finally die." She turned eyeing Athena. "Believe me if you don't end his life as you promised I will, it's cruel to keep mortals from their deaths." Xena laughed aloud causing them both to look at her. "This is just rich." Athena growled aloud eyeing her. "I can't wait for Iseron to start working on you."

She grinned evilly. "Iseron tends to work much faster than Horn Hind it'll consume every part of you." Artemis smirked slightly. "We'll see sister I have a firm belief that Xena won't fall in to darkness the way you want her to." She put a hand on her chin. "I don't think Gabrielle will fall ether." Athena turned sharply. "When all this is over and done we'll see who's right."

Artemis watched as her sister disappeared in a blast of gold fire. She turned slowly to Xena and Gabrielle. "She's wrong of cause." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Perhaps." Artemis took a step closer. "You know what has to be done Gabrielle, Lycaon must not live. Sadly I have nothing of value to offer you to do this deed."

Gabrielle took a step forward. "Actuality you do have something of value." Artemis looked up sharply. "Name it?" Gabrielle found her smile widening. "I want Ares out of mine and Xena's life forever." Artemis looked up sharply watching as the dark haired warrior came closer her face showing slight surprise. "That can be arranged, he's not on Zeus's good side, right now."

She clicked her finger. "I don't think I can get Zeus to do forever but maybe a whole season or more." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "That works for me, after my self and Xena have gotten rid of Lycaon then you can set this deal in to motion." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you want it to start before? I mean he can still come in to your life."

Gabrielle felt her smile turn to a sneer. "Believe me I want him to come, I want to see the look on his face when realizes that he's lost." Artemis nodded slightly. "I understand, well safe to say he's had this one coming for a while." She turned slightly. "I'll go and arrange that for you now." She turned grinning. "I'm sure we'll be seeing another again soon."

Xena watched the goddess disappear in a green flash she sheathed her sword and put her Chakram back in place. She turned slowly meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "Very impressive." Gabrielle eased out her clawed hand running it through her lover's dark hair. "Well I learn from the best." Xena eased up her hand taking hold of one of Gabrielle's. "I want to get out of this room it's making me sweat."

She turned catching sight of the four stunned individuals behind them. Gabrielle turned slightly watching as Thaddeus came forward, he quickly lowered his gaze bowing slightly. "What are your orders great Horn Hind?" Gabrielle breathed in eyeing him. "Please don't bow to me." She watched as he stood up slowly. "Yes great Horn Hind."

8

Jiang turned narrowing his gaze as the last section of the bridge was moved in to place. Ropes were flung across it was then tied of by the werewolf's sitting on the section. Iona moved forward shoving past him. "Move faster! The sun is going to rise soon and I want this ready before your all human!" She folded her arms watching as Jiang eased out his thin sword.

Its purple woven patterned hilt had a green jade dragon, whose teeth bearded down on the upper blade two blue tassels huge down from the lower hilt. The blade had no curves and went up like a broad sword, but it wasn't stiff it flexed. She watched as he spun it between his fingers. "You Chinese fools make such weak blades."

Jiang turned sharply he watched as the Roman gladiator sword rose only to be knocked to one side by his thrust. The weapon flexed gently as it came to rest her throat. "The arrogant one will lose the battle for sure." Iona pulled back snarling. "Screw your Chinese proverbs." Jiang pulled his weapon away smiling slightly.

He eased the sword back in to it's highly decorate scabbard. "I though you of all people could appreciate my weapon, you were a Gladiator after all." Iona looked down slightly. "I didn't have decorative weapons, mostly the same old nets and spears as well as Rooms full of drinking men. Every day the same sweat and blood, you loose track after a while."

Jiang raised an eyebrow. "You were bred to kill weren't you?" Iona looked at her sword. "Yes that's what private Gladiators do! I was a slave to a rich man I had to fight and kill everyday to please him and if I displeased him I didn't get fed." Jiang breathed in deeply. "Have you ever thought that nothing really changed for you?"

Iona turned sharply. "It has I'm free!" Jiang narrowed his gaze. "Yes you are but you still kill and you still serve a powerful figure." He leaned closer. "This tells me that you need that to feel whole, because it's all you have ever known." He folded his arms. "So you have to ask your self, even though you wear no slave collar, you're still a slave to your ways."

Iona looked up slightly. "You're wrong!" Jiang eased his sword free again eyeing the blade. "Perhaps..." He flicked the blade again. "I just think you should look at your life just in case your death comes before your time." Iona raised an eyebrow. "My death won't come before my time." Jiang watched as the final ropes and nails were hammered down on the bridge. "It might if Gabrielle survived the fall."

He turned the blade slightly. "I think if she did she'll kill you this time, she let you live because of her deep sense of honour…but you might have stretched her to her limits." Iona laughed aloud eyeing him. "Gabrielle is weak! She had no stomach for killing ether. She's also dead I don't fear a dead woman." Jiang turned slightly. "I've waited all my life to finally meet Xena in battle, because I was too arrogant the first time around."

He smiled. "I didn't even turn up on the battle field because I believed my army would destroy hers out right. Now I might finally get my chance to fight the woman who destroyed my entire army." He slowly met Iona's gaze. "Xena is still strong even though she's not a warlord, the person who pushes that strength and makes her fight so hard is Gabrielle."

He shook his head. "If a person like that could bring up such strength from the Warrior Princess then they must have a strength all there own." Iona rolled her eyes. "That's pathetic talk Jiang even for you…" Jiang smirked slightly. "I pity you Iona you don't understand and I doubt you ever will which is even more is depressing."

He walked forward slowly. "She even defeated in you in battle and you don't see the joy of finally having an opponent worthy of your skill." He shrugged slightly. "I hope for your sake that your right and she didn't survive the fall because you'll only truly fathom my words at the end when she finally ends your life."

End Of Part 36

By Silvermoonlight.


	38. Forgotten Warriors

_FORGOTTEN WARRIORS FROM ANOTHER AGE_.

Eryx turned slowly looking up at the Dryads who were unmoving as they sat still watching them. "As I've said before Myron there's nothing here. How many times do we have to look through the dead city?" Myron eyed the other warriors. "Until we find something general, you know Lycaon he believes there's something here."

Eryx put a hand on his chin. "There is nothing here." Myron smiled slightly. "Actuality there is." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking at it right now." Eryx narrowed his gaze. "Enough with your games Myron, where is this thing Lycaon wants us to find?" Myron grinned, showing of his teeth. "Well you're the one who's going to tell us where it is."

He watched as the other began to surround Eryx. "After all this is your home isn't it?" Eryx pulled back. "I don't know what you're talking about." Myron took a step closer. "Oh but I think you do Eryx, you know you should tread more carefully in future." Eryx looked up sharply. "I'm your general my loyalty is absolute."

Myron growled aloud. "No you're not loyal! You're a rebel spy sent by the rebels themselves to infiltrate us." He eased up a clawed finger. "You were doing a mighty fine job to, until you decided to pay Gabrielle a visit in the cells and give her something for the pain." He shook his head. "Really bold and a really stupid thing to do wasn't it?"

He growled aloud watching the generals lips go back as he showed off his razor sharp teeth. "Like I said you should tread more carefully." He took a step forward making a signal to the others. "May be you might live longer." Eryx watched as the jaws of the other werewolf opened as they roared at him. "So many against one Myron a little unfair wouldn't you say?"

Myron grunted aloud. "Well you know what they say, it's a dog eat dog world." He grinned slightly. "You should learn to live with that fact before you die." He sniggered. "You won't die quickly though traitor, I'll make sure it's long a painful and that you cry for death at the end." Eryx opened his clawed hand reading himself. "Foolish words and threats mean nothing to me Myron."

He turned watching as one of elite warriors pulled out a long whip its bladed end flicked viciously past his face. Its owner grinned showing of his missing teeth. Myron turned sharply. "I had it made especially for you, as you well know human whips are useless on werewolf's. Oh yes they kill but it takes far too much time."

He watched as the whip was cracked again full force. "This on the other hand will tear the very fur from your flesh and then tear skin from bone." He narrowed his gaze. "Before this day is done I'll know where the rebels hide out is, even if I have to rip every piece of flesh from your bones." He turned looking at the others. "Get him!"

All the warrior ran forward slamming there clawed feet in to the dirt as they came down on the general. He pulled back listening his cries of pain as claws tour though flesh and teeth bit down. The sound of the whip cracking hit air, he looked down watching as a blood trail swept past his feet. He smiled hearing it come down again followed by Eryx's roar of pain.

8

Gabrielle slowly walked in to the large room she looked around slightly the room was quite large and covered in painted images. There were a number of fully dressed warriors both standing guard at each entrance, there were also two young women one was filling wine goblets. Iris was leading while Xena following close by along with others, who all looked anxious.

Iris ran up to the huge throne like chair in the centre of the room, the two young women both grabbed cloths and began to rub the dust of it. She backed away with the others lowering her gaze as she eased out her hand. "This is your chair Horn Hind, your predecessor asked that we keep so that you could sit in it."

She looked at the chair wiping the remaining dust away quickly. "I hope it pleases you." Xena turned to meet Gabrielle's surprised gaze. "Nice throne." Gabrielle rolled her eyes keeping her voice at a whisper. "This is even worse than when I am with the Amazons." She turned giving Iris a wide smile. "Thank you it's really…nice."

Xena raised her hand slightly. "Do I get a chair?" Candice stepped slightly closer. "Yes, you do." Xena watched as one very unnerved warrior pulled a metal lever which raised a black throne up from the floor it had horns sticking up out of both sides. Xena rolled her eyes. "Oh gods why do I always get a chair that looks like something out of ex warlord's tent?"

Gabrielle put a hand on her chin. "I like it, it's so you." Xena turned eyeing her. "What do mean it's so me?" Gabrielle shook her head. "It's black and fierce looking." She grinned widely showing of all her razor sharp teeth. "Look on the bright side its right next to mine." Xena eyed Gabrielle's chair ignoring Iris's bemused expression. "Your chair looks like it should still be in woods along with all the other trees."

Gabrielle turned sharply. "Hardy ha, ha." She paused then pushed Xena gently in to her chair which caused her lover to give her a playful stare. "Just sit in your chair Xena." She swung her tail as she seated herself on the wooden chair she found herself fidgeting slightly to get comfortable. "I just want to get this over with, quickly so I can go back to looking human."

She didn't get a chance to say anything else as the two young women ran up to her they eased up there hands which were filled with beads. With in seconds they'd both moved around the back of the wooden chair and had begun decorating her horns with them. Gabrielle turned sharply in annoyance eyeing the two young women. "Please don't do that, what do I look like to you a solstice tree?"

The first woman who didn't look much older than her looked at her in confusion. "Great Horn Hind what is solstice tree?" Xena put a hand on her face to try and hide the fact that she was laughing. Gabrielle closed her eyes she was in Tarturus already. "Never mind…" She heard the beads rattle as the women finished putting them on her horns.

Candice tapped her staff meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "The beads are an Amazon custom where I came from in the north decorated horns are only worn by the Amazon Queens." Calicos sneered, slightly eyeing Gabrielle. Thaddeus slowly came forward raising his clawed hand watching as the warriors stood up tall closing both wooden doors. "We apologise for shoving you both in here."

Xena put a hand on her chin leaning back in the chair she watched a goblet of red wine was placed on the small table beside her. "It's because Gabrielle will get mobbed right?" Iris put her hands together. "Not mobbed but she may not get any peace, as I said before Horn Hind is the symbol of freedom and life." Xena breathed in deeply. "And I symbolize death and suffering, right?"

Iris swallowed. "Death and chaos actuality, but I believe Artemis's words. If she says you can control Iseron, then she must know something about you that we don't." Gabrielle turned easing up her hand as the girl offered her red wine. "I don't like wine please can I have something else?" The young woman nodded moving past her.

Xena leaned over taking the wine out of the woman's hand she downed it then turned putting the goblet down. "Nice." She raised her hand. "Before we start what is this room we are in? I've seen painting like these in Messene." Thaddeus breathed in sharply. "Most would call this the room of destiny I'd personally prefer the title walls of prophesy."

He paused looking at the old walls which had been mostly cleaned of there dust now. "The first Horn Hind sometimes had visions although it is said that Lycaon gave him the gift of prophesy back when he was loyal." He paused realizing the Warrior Princess under stood his words despite his changing form, he raised a clawed hand. "After Lycaon's defeat Horn Hind a number of visions."

He turned his hand to the wall. "Five vision of the future in all, all of which were about Lycaon's second coming and his successor's part in all of it. They were all painted on the walls at Messene and once again here after our ancestors left Messene. I'm shocked that you saw them Xena, I thought they had been destroyed." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Why did your ancestors leave Messene?"

Calicos snarled aloud. "Human prejudice, they liked them to do their dirty work like lift there wagons build up there stone wall and bridges, but they didn't like the fact that they weren't human. The leader of the humans in Messene forced them to leave, which I find insulting considering they won their war for them."

Iris raised an eyebrow. "They were terrified of notion that one of our own could become another Lycaon. The city above is one of many that Lycaon destroyed during his last brutal campaign. No one above had a chance to even raise their weapons they were wiped out in a matter of hours." She breathed in deeply. "I think what they did to our ancestors was wrong though."

Gabrielle watched as the cider tankard was placed beside her. "That is very sad." Candice clapped her hands together causing Gabrielle's head to turn sharply in her direction. "None of it matters though not now that you are here." She turned picking up one of the old scrolls. "You will destroy Lycaon and be victorious as it is written."

Gabrielle took the scroll she eased it open, she found herself eyeing the Shaman. "You said there were five versions of a possible futures, what about the others?" Xena eased up her hand to say something but stopped realizing that Gabrielle had just said what she was about to. Candice smiled trying to make her smile look real. "They don't matter, only this one does."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze putting down the scroll. "They matter to me I'd like to know Xena's future as well as my own." Candice tried to smile. "Xena's going to be fine and so are you." Gabrielle stood up sharply causing her pull back. "Don't lie to me, there's something you're not telling me I can see it in your eyes. I'm not afraid of my possible destiny and I want to know the truth about it."

Iris came forward putting herself between Gabrielle and Candice. "They do say that knowing your destiny is bad thing." Thaddeus turned slightly. "Great Horn Hind we only say these things because you are important to us." Gabrielle snarled aloud eyeing him. "Stop calling me great Horn Hind! My name is Gabrielle."

She turned eyeing Candice. "I'm important to you because you need me to do what you want, not because you care about what I want." She lowered her ears listening as the silence hit the room. Xena gave Iris a cold stare which caused the woman to swallow she narrowed her gaze. "Gabrielle and I know all about destiny."

Calicos turned his evil grin widening. "The version they don't want to talk about is the one where Horn Hind is killed and Iseron's is the killer." He laughed slightly ignoring the shocked and horrified looks he was getting as he met Xena's gaze. "Gotta love the irony of that don't you Xena? You love her and your going to be the one that kills her, it's hilarious."

He suddenly felt a stab of agonizing pain as Thaddeus's clawed hand slammed in to his face. He pulled back in agony feeling blood as it ran down his snout. He narrowed his gaze meeting the fawn coloured werewolf's gaze. "You!" Thaddeus breathed in deeply reading himself. "You're meant to be in charge here! Yet at every turn your proving your not worthy of the position."

He sneered watching as the bigger werewolf came forward. Calicos roared aloud. "Are you challenging my position Thaddeus? Because if you are we both know that you'll loose I'm the biggest and strongest warrior here!" Gabrielle turned slightly. "You're far from the smartest." Calicos turned fully to meet her gaze. "Well your nothing but a horned freak of nature!"

He raised a clawed finger. "Why don't you go play with all the other deer? Maybe you could play the rutting stag!" He turned watching as Xena suddenly got to her feet, she walked towards him pulling her Chakram free in one swift motion. Her hand was around his throat in an instant the share power of the grip was shocking.

He wanted to claw her but he was to afraid to even raise his claws the very feel of Iseron close to his fur made him cringe. The Chakram raised itself his throat its razor edge moving close to his face. Xena sneered as she tightened her hold on his throat. "I'm sure you've heard all about my Chakram but if you haven't then here's a lesson."

The big werewolf started to choke as she squeezed, he wasn't fighting her or even lashing out he seemed completely terrified. She raised the weapon to his eyes. "This will make scars on you that won't heal, I've killed plenty of your kind with it and I'll be happy to end your miserable little life the next time you decide to mouth of to Gabrielle again!"

She squeezed watching as his eyes widened. "It'll be a slow painfully death believe me." She grinned evilly enjoying him squirm only to stop in mid motion as Gabrielle's clawed hand found its way on to her arm. She felt rage and anger she had in her system start to burn out as she met her lover's concerned gaze.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply, her lover was seething with anger she squeezed gently. "Let him go Xena." Xena let go sharply feeling her self start to breathe faster. She took a slow step back watching as Calicos coughed painfully as he regained his breath. She felt herself slowly start to calm down as she closed her eyes trying to regain her focus.

Thaddeus turned to look at Calicos. "Do you want Iseron now, now that you've felt its power?" Calicos leaned painfully against the desk it felt like someone had sucked all his strength away and he felt ill, he shook his head lowering it painfully. He put a hand his throat it felt like he'd be burnt by hot fire he grabbed the desk trying to stop him self from falling over.

Thaddeus moved a step closer. "I believe you should choose your words more carefully in future." Xena groaned aloud, finally feeling herself come back to earth she eased the Chakram back in to it's holder as she sat herself down again. "Is that bastard speaking the truth about one of the possible versions?" Iris looked at her before nodding his head. "Yes…he is."

Xena put a hand on her chin. "How do I kill Gabrielle?" Thaddeus turned slowly to meet her gaze. "In the first you both die fighting Lycaon and he rules forever. In the second it's only Gabrielle who succeeds in killing him and you play no part. In the third only you kill Lycaon and she plays no part." He looked at his clawed hands. "In the forth you are both victorious in battle and nothing goes wrong."

He breathed in deeply. "In the fifth you both kill Lycaon but you both end up loosing control over your armours. They consume you and you start fighting each other…you end up killing her." Gabrielle turned to the wall studying the painted images, she raised her clawed hand slowly placing it the wall. "Xena won't kill me."

Iris laughed slightly. "It won't be Xena killing you it'll be Iseron after all it is an evil instrument a vessel of power which needs a body to power it." Thaddeus turned meeting her gaze. "You know despite what Iseron is, we should listen to Horn Hind. If she says Xena won't kill her then we should believe her words."

Iris breathed in deeply. "Oh yes we should listen because we both know what happens every time Iseron gets put on a human! It normally involves suffering and death and we normally end up having to put the idiot out of their misery. The Roman idiot who put it on last time died slowly if I remember right and he shouldn't have even found it in the first place."

Calicos sneered slightly. "I believe that was your fault Thaddeus." Thaddeus turned sharply eyeing. "No it was yours for telling stories in a bar while you were drunk!" He raised his clawed hands. "I bet no human can wear the mighty Iseron armour you said! It's a wonder Eryxdidn't throw you out for that alone!"

Gabrielle snarled aloud. "Enough!"

Xena stood up slowly watching as her lover walked towards the group. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I don't care for your bickering!" She raised a clawed finger. "I'm really tried of all you! Now two things are going to happen, ether everything's going to go well or I'm going to die. Ether way you'll get what you really want, which is Lycaon's head on platter!"

She turned sharply walking away from them. "Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some air above ground." Xena slowly got up she found herself smiling inwardly as she turned to look at the group. "I want an inventory of all your weapons when I get back." She turned watching as Gabrielle yanked the door open she quickly followed her lover slamming the door behind her.

8

Gabrielle grabbed a number of the beads ripping them free from her horns they hit the dusty floor of the broken city clattering. She snarled aloud trying harder to rip off the others of only to find that they were tangled up. She could feel herself getting more frustrated as they didn't come off despite her tugging.

She stopped feeling two hands move her clawed one away she turned watching as Xena pulled the beads free from her horns. Xena looked at the beads tossing them to one side. She watched as one of the Dryads came towards them, it poked them with its clawed finger. Gabrielle ripped the last bead set free.

Xena looked up at the moon which was starting to disappear behind the clouds. "I don't think the beads suit you." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "There a bunch of idiots." Xena looked behind her. "There a bunch of idiots who adore you, with the exception of Calicos." Gabrielle turned slightly. "I wish I was back in Messene I miss the others."

Xena put a hand on her snout turning her head slightly. "We brought them sometime." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "You know I don't think a great deal to their versions of our destiny." Xena shook her head slightly. "Nether do I, I don't like them ether." She slowly met her gaze. "Even if they are true I'd rather see my end by your side."

Gabrielle lowered her head. "Xena…" Xena smiled slightly. "No I mean it, I can't think of any other way I'd rather go out." Gabrielle eased a clawed hand through her lover's dark hair watching it spill through her fingers. "What if we end up fighting each other?" Xena smiled slightly. "I would never kill you…we've both been there before and it's not going to happen again."

Xena turned she stroked Gabrielle lightly on the face. "I can control this armour I will not let it consume me." She ran her fingers on her mane stroking it in a gentle motion. Gabrielle closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. "I know you can control it I believe in you." Her attention was suddenly drawn away by the sound of a whip cracking.

Xena pulled up her Chakram sharply. "Did you hear that as well?" Gabrielle snarled aloud. "I heard it." Xena walked forward slowly. "It's not the Dryads…it's something else" She moved faster turning hearing Gabrielle follow close behind her as they carried on moving through the empty streets. Her lover suddenly stopped close to her. "It's up there."

Xena turned the next alley she found herself going stiff as the she caught sight of a number of figures surrounding another who was tied up to two posts heavy chains. His furry grey body had been stripped of its upper armour and there was blood dripping down his back. An elite warrior stood behind him his whip raised.

She eased up the Chakram watching as the leader werewolf came forward his clawed hand rising to the grey werewolf's throat. The leader nodded to the elite warrior brought the whip down full force on again on the grey werewolf's back. His huge body tensed but he refused to howl out in pain his head lowered painfully.

8

Lycaon moved forward feeling the new bridges wood under his clawed feet. He snarled aloud Messene would not stand in his way this time. As soon as Myron returned he'd know where the rebels hide out was for sure. He turned watching as the elite warriors helped his foot solders in the dragging of the catapults which had been kept inside of his keep.

He had fourteen in all and plenty of Greek fire, he watched as one of Jiang's barrels was rolled past. There was still plenty left more than enough to crush Messene. Not that he'd bother using it on them, he had more than enough catapults to shatter their walls this time around. He'd broken down the door of their grandfathers he could do the same to the grandsons.

The only problem was his huge army would need to rest twice which meant he wouldn't be able to attack Messene straight away. The thought of loosing a day or more didn't thrill him but he'd learnt from previous attacks that a tired army didn't perform well. The dead city which he believed the rebels to be in had once been a thriving human city.

They wouldn't take any notice of Messene messengers and they had refused to believe that werewolf's were nice. It had led to their deaths in the end because they had refused Messene protection. He laughed slightly he remember the day he'd wiped them out so clearly, the screams the blood, and the catapults.

They had all died in less than two hours and those who hadn't had been turned and forced to serve him. Long before the attack Hera had visited him telling him that she'd give him the means of immortality if he killed all the people in the city. Apparently the king who had died there had not fulfilled his end of her bargain. Despite that he hated Zeus she was very much on his wave length.

The slim woman had, had a black feathered cloak and eyes had been the colour of ice it's self. Her skin was slightly pale and her hair had been red like fire. She had such a strong face and a powerful voice. She'd worn a long black dress and jewelled crown which had glinted in the moonlight along with the jewels on the black dresses front.

The queen of the Pantheon Gods of all the women he'd ever met was the most intoxicating and the one he'd wanted the most. He knew that Zeus didn't treat her well ether he had always cheated on her with mortal woman and even other gods. She had such a powerful beauty and he been more than happy to do her bidding.

He smiled slightly when the day came that he got on to mount Olympus he would kill every god but her. He wanted to know what it was like to bed a woman who was a powerful in her mind as he was. She had fire all right the fire he liked and wanted and that not one human woman had ever given him not even his wife who's face he had long forgotten.

He knew to Hera it was about getting revenge on her husband for cheating with yet another mortal woman. Zeus wouldn't let her wipe out the city because he disliked her anger over her unfulfilled bargain so she'd gone to him. She'd also told him of the bones of Kronos and there whereabouts and how to use one of them.

He had found them and had taken one of Kronos's upper ribs and ripping out his own and put it in its place. When Zeus had tried to strike him down with lightening because of his bargain with his wife his flesh had healed instantly and he'd found that nothing could kill him. He had also gotten younger over time his white mane had become black again and his old muscles had gained back their strength.

He had come realize that he was now unstoppable no longer an aging father, he had always feared that first sons who Zeus had turned in to werewolf's like him and who were now in their prime would try to over throw him. If that had happened he would've never have gotten his revenge on humanity. He had been getting on in years.

Long before his meeting with the queen of the gods he had travelled the world visited every place possible, he had forced himself on human women in all these lands including Greece. He'd just needed them to mother the first generation of werewolf's. He had wanted to make sure that his race would be everywhere and that everyone would know his power.

So many years of doing this had meant that he was old and grey when he'd returned to the Greek shores. But with the Kronos's rib it had brought him back to his prime. He had been able to take full control and stop his sons from using the first generation werewolf's. Which both him and them had seeded years ago in Greece who were all now very young.

He had just not seen Horn Hind coming even though Hera had told him off his destiny which was to die by Horn Hinds hand. This had given him even more reason to get the rib just to ensure that it would not happen. He looked up slightly as he ran his claws down the nearest tree not that he ever would die but even if he did die his race would be eternal.

In centuries to come and if man still existed that they would still speak of werewolves and Lycanthropes. They would come to remember the name, king Lycaon. The human king who had once been bold enough to try and destroy Zeus and whom became the first and most powerful werewolf ever born and the one who destroyed and conquered all.

End Of Part 37

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for the reviews :)


	39. Bloody Scars

_BLOODY SCARS AND BROKEN ARMOUR_

Eryx looked up slowly as Myron's claws touched his throat. "I won't tell you anything…" Myron looked at the others the elite warrior slowly raised the whip again. "No one can hear you Eryx! No ones going to come to your aid!" He grinned showing of his razor sharp teeth. "Tell us where the rebels are hiding we know there here Lycaon told us."

He leaned forward looking at the wounded general. "We know you've helped them you even helped Horn Hind's warrior bitch of a girlfriend." He slashed his clawed hand across the old general's face hearing him grunt in pain. The old general refused to cry out despite the pain he was in. "You're a traitor Eryx."

He turned walking around the general who hit the floor on his knees his huge arms still held up by the chains. "And to think I took orders from you. You are nothing but rebel scum. You're just another fool who believes in Horn Hinds return." Eryx laughed slightly. "What I believe doesn't matter…what does is that you will fail."

He laughed ignoring his pain. "And so will king Lycaon, his time is at an end." Myron slammed his fist in to the old general's snout. "You rebels are arrogant and delusional." He raised a bloody clawed hand. "Gabrielle is dead. She's not Horn Hind! She never was!" Eryx shook his head. "You don't sense her that's a shame…"

Myron turned sharply. "What? Tell me again what you just said?" Eryx grinned as he coughed slightly. "Horn Hind lives and you don't feel her, I pity you." Myron laughed slightly. "You know I think the loss of blood is getting to you Eryx." He looked at the bloody grey face. "I met your so called Horn Hind she was weak warrior, just like you."

Eryx shook his head. "You only won this battle against me because you forced me in to submission using these five elite warriors…if you were half the warrior you think you are you'd have taken me on in a one on one fight like a true werewolf." He snorted aloud. "Still no matter your death will be swift and painful."

Myron watched as the elite warriors faces suddenly turned to shock followed by horror. He raised hand. "What? You don't believe him do you?" There look suddenly turned to panic. "What is wrong with you idiots? It wasn't even a half decent threat what makes you think he'll make good on his promise?" The closest elite warrior raised his clawed hand. "Behind you…"

Myron eased up his clawed hand. "Behind me?" He turned slowly meeting a pair of green eyes which were very calm. He looked up staring at the horns rising from the golden werewolf's heads. "Oh…gods no…" He pulled back sharply. "You're dead!" Gabrielle eased up a clawed hand. "I'm a werewolf just like you remember…I can heal myself."

Her calm smile widened. "You don't look pleased to see me it's a shame because you have no idea how happy I am to see you." She looked down noticing the scar that was showing on his right leg, something told her that it had been made by her lover's Chakram. "I remember you from my time in Lycaon's cell." She looked down seeing that his hands were shaking.

She leaned forward. "You weren't very nice about me being Xena's lover." Myron turned his head sharply the fear showing. Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "Yes that right she's here as well." Myron looked at the antlers, he twitched nervously. "Horn Hind…" He stopped turning his gaze to the sky, the sun would be coming up soon.

He stopped twitching as he felt an evil smile formed on his face. "When the sun comes up you'll be weak and human again Gabrielle! So I'd back off you can't fight all off us. You are only Horn Hind at night or so the myth says." Gabrielle took a slow step forward she shook her head. "Perhaps, but I don't need to be a werewolf to defeat you."

She turned seeing that Eryx was looking at her. "You're no warrior." Myron laughed slightly he turned seeing that dawns first light was peaking through the sky. "Nether are you, apparently you didn't kill Iona when the chance. From what I've heard you have an issue with killing and choose not to. Because of some deep honour code you have."

Gabrielle looked at him for a moment. "I don't kill in cold blood." She came closer watching as he took a step back "It's what makes me different from you." Xena looked down from her perch on the roof above, she raised the Chakram higher. If Gabrielle would just move slightly she could take a clear shot at the little bastard who she now recognized, the leg scar was a real give away.

She looked up sharply watching as the sun started to rise a sudden sense of horror overtook her. What if the leader was right and day would end Gabrielle's power as Horn Hind. She pulled herself closer to the edge readying the throw if she could just get the angle right she could bounce it of the wall and directly in to the un-helmeted leaders head.

Myron sneered looking in to the green eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, your Gabrielle the worthless tag along side kick to Xena." He looked up as a whizzing sound suddenly hit his ear. He turned sharply only to see the Chakram as it came towards him, he pulled back only to see it stop with in inches of his face. He looked up in utter confusion.

He watching as the sun light fell at his feet as it rose up high above him. Xena looked down sharply only to see the white light streams slowly sweep out from Gabrielle's armour as the sun light touched it. It began to slowly grow outward wrapping around Gabrielle's body. It engulfed her completely, she watched as Myron stepped back.

The white light began to slowly disappear she eased up her hand watching as it fade away as quickly as it had come. She didn't think as she jumped down. She hit the floor hard she looked up in surprise and confusion at the sight in front of her. All werewolf's were taking back there human forms, Gabrielle was standing directly in front of them in her human form.

All her clothes were those she normally wore, apart from the brown leather wrist guards which were on both her wrists. In her hand was the Chakram which she held in place. Her head snapped up as she saw the Myron rise again he pulled on his armour straps adjusting them along with his other clothes. He grabbed his sword pulling it from his scabbard his gaze slowly fixed on the Chakram which had been meant for him.

"So the myth is true you loose your power in daylight!"

Gabrielle groaned she shook her head trying to clear the stars. Her gaze moved to the Chakram which was in her hand she eased it up staring at it in shock. She remembered hearing it and bringing out her hand but she couldn't remember stopping it. Eryx laughed slightly watching as Myron turned to look at him. "You think her human form makes any difference…she's still Horn Hind."

Gabrielle turned the Chakram slowly she turned meeting her lovers shocked gaze she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Myron turned grinning as he raised his sword higher the elite warriors started to come forward. "Still want to fight Gabrielle?" He laughed slightly. "You don't have claws and teeth anymore and I don't see your staff."

Gabrielle turned watching as he raised his sword higher a feeling the calm suddenly over take her again. She threw the weapon hard watching as it bounced off the nearest wall. It cut through five of the ropes above the two of the elite warriors and then bounced of another wall only to be caught by her lover.

Myron eased the sword closer eyeing Xena who was getting slowly closer. "Your aim is really off you don't throw half as well as your girlfriend." He eyed Gabrielle whose face formed a wide smile "What are you grinning at?" Gabrielle raised one hand slowly. "Wood really hurts when it lands on top of you or so I've heard."

Myron turned sharply listening to the sudden rumble the other warriors gazes turned as the stored logs. Which had been held up by the ropes on the house behind them came tumbling down. Myron pulled back in horror watching as two of his men were buried under the half cut logs there cries of pain hit the air as the dust flew upwards around them.

He coughed watching as the dust cleared slightly, he could see that Eryx was still held fast, but he had been far from where the other two men had been standing. He turned only to feel the agonizing pain as a fist slammed in to his face, he cried out in pain pulling back. He looked up trying to see through the dust which was still floating around.

He narrowed his gaze seeing a figure moving through the blackness he put a hand to his bleeding nose. He eased up his sword it had to be Gabrielle he leaped forward only to hear a grunt of pain as he slammed in to the figure with all his might bringing them to the ground. He pulled up his sword thrusting it in to their throat, he breathed in sharply as the dust settled revealing one of his warriors.

He slammed his hilt in to the man's shoulder. "Where is she! Where is that little blonde bitch?" He turned as he felt someone move behind him he turned sharply only to feel the brown boot as it hit him in the chest. The next kick was harder and he felt his whole body, leave the ground. He slammed in to the ground shoulder first.

His gaze turned as he swung the weapon which hit the target he grinned as he heard her scream of pain. He turned watching as Gabrielle stumbled back holding her upper arm, there was blood spilling through her fingers. The wound was very deep as expected he slowly rose ignoring the pain in his chest. "You can still bleed therefore you can still…"

Gabrielle eased her hand away feeling a tingling sensation she looked at wound which slowly started to heal up in front of her eyes. Myron watched as one of the warriors next to him seemed to suddenly loose his nerve and turned running in the other direction which led out of the city. Myron carried on staring as the wound disappeared, leaving only bloods stains. "What in Tarturus!"

Eryx breathed in painfully everything hurt he could feel the blood dripping down his human body his head slowly drooped as he felt more pain. He slowly closed his eyes watching as the world faded in to darkness. Xena moved forward slowly so she was standing next to Gabrielle she eased her sword free smiling slightly eyeing the leader. "I'm so looking forward to taking your head off."

Myron twirled his blade. "Get them!" He stopped realizing that nether men had moved he looked at them noticing one of them was backing down. "What's wrong with you?" The first man swallowed raising his sword in Gabrielle's direction. "She's Horn Hind!" Myron rolled his eyes. "She's human you idiots, her healing power means nothing she can still die!"

The other man cringed as he eyed Xena. "She's wearing Iseron I can feel it!" Myron tensed as he felt a cold feeling over take him, he eyed the Warrior Princess before turning back. "So what…she's still human now kill her!" Xena watched as both men ran at her there heavy swords raised, she eased the Chakram in to its holder her grin widening she was going to enjoy this.

She pulled back as both men ran at her she slammed her hand out knocking the first men over. Even if they were werewolf's they were human right now which meant they could die. She swung her sword around, slicing it across the other mans shoulder watching as he cried out in agony. She turned watching as the blood ran down his arm.

Myron ran forward watching as Gabrielle tensed up, he swung his sword only to watch her side step out of his way. He turned only to feel pain as her fist slammed in to his face, he pulled back in agony. Gabrielle took a quick side step watching as Myron ran forward his scream of rage hitting the air she felt the blade as it sliced across leg.

She stopped his hand in mid motion as he swung the sword downwards ignoring the urge to scream despite the pain in her leg. Myron eyed the small woman who had her fingers wrapped around his hand he could see that the wound on her leg was starting to heal up. "I heard that our first general Kozma was defeated by you in battle, but you didn't kill him ether."

He twisted the blade feeling her inhuman strength start to surface as she kept his hand still. He turned spitting in her face. "You're a coward." He watched as she grinded her teeth together her anger slowly surfacing. Her gaze slowly narrowed as he pushed trying to shove her only to find she wouldn't budge from the spot.

He pushed harder turning the blade so it was downwards. "Even if you do win today you're doomed to die, I know all about your future Horn Hind so does Lycaon. That's why he gave himself immortality using one of the bones of Kronos to stop you." He smirked seeing the sudden surprise in her eyes, the sword went down like lightening.

Gabrielle's face turned to pain as it embedded itself in her upper leg going right through the other side. She hit the floor hard on her good knee. He smiled enjoying her look of pain. "Heal that you bitch!" He turned sharply only to see Xena run her sword through one of his men, who cried out before hitting the ground.

The Warrior Princess suddenly grabbed the other man who was trying to back away he was slowly lifted up by his throat. Xena eyed the man watching as he suddenly started to panic, his face seemed to loose all colour as her gaze met his. Xena suddenly felt a chill run down her spine she found herself flinching.

She shook it off holding tighter, watching as the man's eyes suddenly turned to terror. She flinched again feeling the cold dark feeling which she'd felt before. The man in her hands suddenly started to cough she wasn't even holding him that tightly. A flow blood started to come down from his mouth and wounds began to open up all over his arms and legs.

Blood started to drip down hitting the floor at her feet, the man teeth's started to grind together his pain showing. She shook her head trying to clear the daze she was under, she could feel this man she could feel his heart beating in terror in both her ears. She could even feel his fear which was screaming back in to her mind.

She closed her eyes trying harder to block out the cold evil feeling, she found herself letting go of him with what felt like terrible effort. All she could hear was the howling and snarling in her head of his screaming werewolf soul which slowly died down as she stepped back breathing in deeply trying to get a grip of her self.

Myron watched as the man hit the ground, his wounds bleeding all over the floor, he sniffed the air only to cringe in fear as he sensed no werewolf presence in his body. There was nothing but a human lying there in front of him he swallowed his voice hitting the air. "Soul destroyer…" He looked up but not in enough time to see her eyes meet his as he pulled out his other sword.

Gabrielle watched in shock as the Chakram slammed in to Myron's head, the warrior stood there for a moment as the blood began to run down his face. His whole body crumbled to the ground in a dead heap. Gabrielle eased herself up looking at Xena's face the warrior looked shocked and confused. Her lover's eyes travelled to her upper leg.

Xena moved forward looking at the sword. "Your leg...there's a sword sticking…out off…" Gabrielle pulled back. "You didn't have to kill him…" Xena sneered slightly. "Yes I did, he hurt you!" Gabrielle eyed her. "I was doing perfectly okay!" Xena looked down slightly. "You have a sword sticking out of your leg! You are not okay!"

Gabrielle eyed the weapon she grabbed the hilt pulling it out ignoring her lovers shocked gaze. "If you haven't noticed I can heal myself." Xena blinked watching as the huge wound slowly closed up, there was crack as a bone reset it's self. Gabrielle moved her leg looking at the left over blood. "I'm fine see, I can heal faster now."

She eyed Myron watching as Xena grunted pulling her Chakram free. "He was telling me something really interesting about Lycaon as well." Xena raised the gleaming bloody weapon. "You should have let me kill him first time around! I had a perfect aim and you caught my Chakram!" She paused raising an eyebrow. "Wait...why did you catch my Chakram?"

Gabrielle eyed the weapon. "I just saw it and I put my hand out, I didn't think I'd catch it." She lowered her gaze. "I stopped you because I wanted to defeat him." Xena eyed her for a long moment. "You threw it again though…did you tell it where you wanted it to go in your head?" Gabrielle swallowed. "Yes…but I didn't know that it would obey me, I mean it's your weapon."

Xena pulled back her gaze shifting. "Iris was right…" Gabrielle put a hand on her chin. "Right about what?" Xena put both hands together. "Nothing it doesn't matter." Gabrielle turned her gaze to the fallen man whose wounds were still seeping blood. "Xena what did you do to him?" Xena pulled back looking nervously at her hands. "I don't know…I just had my hand around his neck."

Gabrielle moved forward turning the man over feeling his throat. "He's dead." She stopped feeling very fibber of her being stand on end as she leaned closer to him. "He's human…" She turned eyeing her lover. "He was a werewolf though, I saw him changing back." She slowly stood up meeting Xena's gaze. "There was something wrong with you back in that meeting room, what happened?"

She stood up. "It was when you touched Calicos I saw it in your eyes." Xena lowered her gaze. "I felt like I was loosing control I felt like I did back in my warlord days." Gabrielle looked down slowly. "That it isn't it? That's why they call it Iseron the bringer of chaos and death…it takes away their werewolf essence and in doing so it kills them." She looked sharply. "It's the reason they fear you."

Xena eased up her hand looking at it. "I didn't want to kill him." She pulled on the armour slightly before turning to the younger woman easing up her arm. "Bite me." Gabrielle pulled back sharply. "No!" Xena growled aloud. "Don't argue with me just do it." Gabrielle turned eyeing Eryx she walked slowly towards him. "I said no!"

Xena moved forward grabbing her upper arm. "I need to know something it's important!" Gabrielle pulled away she grabbed the Chakram from Xena's hand ignoring her lovers surprise. "I'm not going to bite you I don't care what your reason is." She growled aloud hearing the inhuman sound echo through her throat.

She put one hand on the chain, before bringing the weapon down hard. She watched as the chain smashed apart with the blow. She turned slightly as the general's arm fell down. She turned her attention to the other side. Xena breathed in deeply watching as the other chain was broken with her weapon. "Don't you get it? I'm immune you say I took his essence then why am I not becoming like you. Think about it Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked at her as she dragged Eryx away putting him up against the wall. "You don't know that and I'm not going to satiety your morbid curiosity by doing it so you can find out." Xena found herself tensing in anger she looked at her lover. "I'm right and you know it!" Gabrielle took a step closer to her lover. "Your not always right Xena, we both know that we've had this argument before."

Xena breathed in slowly and deeply trying to control her anger. "You've biten me before, I found it very enjoyable." She eased up her hand again. "You can think of like it's one of those times." Gabrielle blinked she turned slightly shaking her head. "Would you listen to yourself? I'm not going to bite you and pretend that its foreplay."

She eased up her hand. "I lost my humanity and I didn't have a choice! You have yours and I would never do anything to take it away from you. We both know that's there's no going back if your wrong." She slowly met the warrior blue eyes which were starting to show defeat. "You don't want this Xena…it'd be far worse for you than it is for me."

She breathed in moving her hand through her hair. "I can't put you through that…it hurts so much." She put both hands on her face. "I love you I can't watch you suffer with my curse! I can watch you loose yourself in werewolf form." She turned away wiping away the tears that were starting to run down her cheeks. "Please…don't ask this of me…I can't do it."

Xena lowered her gaze feeling her anger and frustration melt away she lowered her gaze to her feet. "Your right…I shouldn't ask that of you…I'm sorry." Gabrielle turned slightly she put the Chakram back in her lover's hand. "Are you okay?" Xena looked up sharply. "No I'm not…I'm feeling out of sorts and it bothers me."

Gabrielle eased her hand up turning the warriors head slightly. "It's your armour." Xena look a deep breath which she let out heavily. "I know…" She took hold of the younger woman's hand kissing it. "I'm going to okay." She smiled weakly. "Just need to keep my head." She moved her hand brushing away some of Gabrielle's tears. "You should check on him."

Gabrielle nodded she moved towards the wounded general, who eyes opened as she came towards him. Gabrielle kneeled down looking at the wounds. "I need to get you inside do you think you can stand?" Eryx nodded quickly. "Yes I can do that great Horn Hind." Gabrielle rolled her eyes before taking hold of his arm. "Xena would help, but I think she might hurt you, not intentionally though."

Eryx eyed the Warrior Princess. "I understand." He groaned as he pulled himself up the small woman put a hand on his chest as she supported his shoulder. "Those bastards ruined my armour." Gabrielle moved forward feeling him limp forward. "We'll get you some better armour. I'm sure the others will be happy to have there leader back."

Eryx turned sharply. "I'm not there leader you are." Xena groaned aloud she put her Chakram back in place. "Well they need you as a second it would appear that you're the thread that holds them together." She folded her arms. "With out you there a squabbling bunch who don't listen to any one even Gabrielle." Eryx groaned in pain. "Idiots…I told them Horn Hinds word is absolute."

He groaned again feeling more pain. "I'll have there heads for there insolence." Gabrielle put her hand against his chest again. "You should work on getting well first." Eryx smiled he felt her hand on his chest. "I'm fine…their just scratches." Gabrielle eyed him. "There not scratches, we need to get you to a healer."

She stopped mid sentence seeing an odd sensation go through her body. It felt like warmth and it travelled from her chest down her arm, Eryx suddenly looked up in surprise. Gabrielle felt herself come to a stop instantly as the sensation moved through her fingers. All the big man's wounds slowly started to heal on his chest.

She looked down watching as they vanished on his legs, she heard Xena stop still her lover's gaze widened as it fixed on mans back. The sensation suddenly turned to a stinging pain. She pulled away instantly leaving Eryx standing there staring in shock at his healed body. She watched as the wound where the sword had gone through reopened.

Her body felt weak and she found herself blinking slowly as she tried to stay standing. She breathed out feeling the weakness kick in fully causing hit the ground on her good knee. She felt Xena's hands on her waist easing her back on to her feet slowly. The warriors used her body as a support to keep her steady.

Xena eyed Eryx her anger suddenly boiling up. "What did you do?" Eryx pulled back. "I didn't! She healed me." Gabrielle breathed in she looked down watching as the wound slowly closed up again disappearing altogether. She grabbed Xena's hand before the Warrior could raise it. "I'm okay my wounds healed back up…it's not his fault it's mine."

Xena leaned closer to her ear. "How is it your fault?" Gabrielle breathed in steadying herself. "I thought about healing him…I didn't know I'd do it." Xena kissed her blonde hair ignoring Eryx's surprise. She looked at the younger woman's leg which had healed once more. "Are you feeling okay now?" Gabrielle nodded slowly. "Yes I'm okay…I guess I should be more careful with my thoughts."

Xena eyed her. "Your thoughts were good thoughts Gabrielle." She lowered her gaze the Horn Hind armour didn't just give healing it gave the power to heal others but it seemed that, that came with a price. Temporary weakness and the reopening of old wounds on the body she held her lover tighter. "Just don't scare me like that again."

End Of Part 38.

By Silvermoonlight

HAZMOT. There's a really interesting piece of werewolf lore on Wiki under the search of Werewolf. I remember them also touching on the Lycaon myth in Underworld 2 with the first werewolf. Although he wasn't called Lycaon he was called William Corvinus. Thank you for all your kind reviews. :) 

Faith-therenegade. Thank you for your kind reviews :)


	40. The Dying Leadership

_THE DYING LEADERSHIP_

Xena watched as the Iris came towards her as she stepped inside the tunnel. Iris eased up her hands. "We were worried we though something might have happened to Horn Hind." She paused nervously. "The legend is that Horn Hind becomes human again in day light…" Xena watched as Gabrielle appeared behind her. "Well that part of the legend is correct."

Iris swallowed as she looked at Gabrielle. "I thought the fur and horns were permanent." Gabrielle looked at her hand. "I prefer this form the horns are a real headache." Iris moved closer to her. "But this means you have no power…" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Oh but she does, you said she'd be a great warrior you were right."

She eased up a finger. "Although I personally I always felt that she was great warrior before you named her Horn Hind." Eryx coughed causing Isis's attention to shift as he appeared in the tunnel. "Well the part about her loosing her powers isn't true." Iris turned sharply. "Eryx!" Eryx eased out his arms. "Did you miss me?"

Iris moved toward him embracing him. "It's been to long, what happened?" Eryx grinned slightly. "They didn't like my company, thank fully I was saved by our two friends here." Iris eyed him. "There's not a scratch on you." Eryx smirked slightly. "There isn't now but believe me I was a bleeding badly not that long ago."

He turned meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "It appears unlike her predecessor who could twist metal in to any form and enhance any armour she has the power to heal herself quickly and others it would seem." Iris turned slowly meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "Really…?" Eryx nodded as he pattered her shoulder. "But less of that I've heard you and my little brother have had some problems."

Iris started walking. "Yes we have, you shouldn't have put Calicos in charge." Xena sneered easing up her hand. "She's right you really shouldn't have, what made you even think about picking him at the time?" Eryx turned to meet her gaze. "I thought because he was the strongest warrior that he'd be up to it…I never expected him to loose it like he has."

Xena eased her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder. "Yeah well he's lost it…you should pick someone who's smarter next time." Gabrielle turned meeting her lovers gaze. "Xena…" Xena eyed her before raising her hand. "You said it yourself Gabrielle and you were right." Eryx turned quickly lowering his head. "My deepest apologises that he displeased you Horn Hind."

Xena sneered slightly. "You're lucky I didn't kill him, I don't like people calling my other half a horned freak of nature." She watched as a very unnerved look spread Eryx's face. "I might kill him next time if he insults her and really enjoy doing it." Gabrielle turned eyeing Xena. "Stop it Xena! You're not going to kill him not now not ever."

Xena's evil grin suddenly widened. "What if I tortured him slowly?" Gabrielle blinked. "Get a grip Xena!" She watched as the warrior pulled back blinking before shaking twitching slightly as if trying to clear her head. Iris breathed in deeply. "You know those kind of remarks are just the start, she's going to get a lot worse over time."

She met Gabrielle's gaze. "Iseron always brings out the worst in a person's nature, that's how it consumes a person by becomes their darker side. I'm surprised that your not scared somewhat by that." Gabrielle rubbed her lover's waist gently. "I'm not afraid of Xena's dark side I have one of my own its part of what makes me, me."

Iris looked up sharply. "But you're Horn Hind you're the symbol of light and freedom, there is no evil in you." Gabrielle watched as Xena breathed in finally gaining control of her self. "You don't know me and you have no idea what I've done in the past." She gently ran her hand through Xena's hair. "You're just looking at my outward appearance."

Xena looked up watching as they turned the corridor back in to the hall, the two warrior at the first corridor bowed as they walked past. Eryx breathed in deeply. "Where is everyone? These tunnels are normally full of mothers and children and warriors." Iris lowered her gaze. "Calicos had all the women and children moved to the lower section of the tunnels."

She twiddled her thumbs. "The warrior class remains in these tunnels, your room was being used by Horn Hind and Xena." Eryx blinked. "You mean only the warriors have looked upon Horn Hind?" Iris nodded. "Yes only warriors the others know that she's returned to us but haven't seen her. Calicos stated that it would be a bad thing." Eryx snarled aloud. "Horn Hind is a symbol for all not just warriors!"

Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "This just gets better by the second." Xena breathed in deeply. "Tell me about it..." Eryx watched as two more warriors bowed as he came towards the main doors of the great hall. He stopped listening to the shouting that was coming from with in, which was getting louder by the second.

8

Thaddeus growled aloud eyeing Calicos. "This is your fault." Calicos snorted aloud. "My fault please, isn't it obvious that she's not Horn Hind! She doesn't act like Horn Hind should! She's an ungrateful little blonde bitch." Candice raised her hand. "You will speak of her in that way! She is Horn Hind the armour speaks for its self and she's in charge not you."

Calicos raised his hand. "I'm not taking orders from her! I'm not taking orders from her warrior bitch lover ether." He raised both hands. "She's not even a werewolf she's just a pathetic little human who's wearing Iseron." Candice narrowed her gaze. "Xena has every right to be here, she's Gabrielle lover plus they've both been in this together from the start, where one goes the other follows it's that simple."

Thaddeus sneered slightly. "You just hate Xena because she's wearing Iseron and you've always wanted that armour for yourself, you always have." Candice tapped her staff. "He's right you have but you know as well as any one that both armours have always chosen their wearers. They never reveal themselves to those who want them."

Thaddeus folded his arms. "I'm shocked that you still want that armour, I mean if Xena had held you any longer you'd be dead, Iseron destroys souls by feeding off them. You should be thanking the gods for every breath you're still taking." Calicos laughed. "Xena won't kill me it was a mild threat." Thaddeus grunted aloud. "You know you're going to die someday soon Calicos and its going to be your own undoing."

Calicos moved forward shoving him. "Yeah and who's going to kill me you? I don't think so Thaddeus, I mean it's not like your big brothers around to take charge and as I've already said you'd die in battle against me." He slowly eased his sword free. "Or are you willing to test my theory Thaddeus and prove me wrong?"

He stopped in mid motion feeling the steps of someone behind him. He turned slowly only to feel agonizing pain go through his face as a fist made contact with it. Blood flew from his nose as he stumbled backward, only to hit the grand wooden chair. Pain hit again as he fell backwards hitting the ground behind the chair.

He stood still groaning in agony as he watched a large man stepped out from behind the chair. He looked up suddenly feeling himself shiver in panic. "Eryx!?" Eryx sneered as he looked at his bloody fist. "Yes it me!" He stepped forward slamming his foot in to the fallen man's chest. "You stupid little bastard, I put in charge because I thought you were worthy!"

He snarled aloud making sure it sounded as inhuman as possible. "You're farther before you, was a great man and yet you dishonour his memory this way by insulting the mighty Horn Hind, whom most of us have waited a life time to see reborn." He leaned down grabbing the terrified man by his collar another cry of pain hit the air as he punched him again.

He turned slightly noticing the look of share pleasure on Xena face as he struck him again. He turned back. "You dishonour us all! You dishonour my brother with your threats. You've dishonoured all the mothers and children by moving them in to the lesser level of our home, where they cannot see the great Horn Hind!"

Gabrielle flinched as he stuck him again she felt the world move in slow motion as a symbol necklace slipped free of Calicos shirt. She moved forward grabbing Eryx's wrist before he strike again, she watched as he looked up in surprise. Eryx pulled back staring at her. "What? Have I displeased you Horn Hind?"

Xena moved forward a sneer slowly spread across her face. Gabrielle lowered her self slowly to her knees eyeing Calicos she turned grabbing the chain which she ripped from his neck. She raised it up looking at the silver Egyptian winged scarab sitting on a long sword. The anger suddenly burned in the pit of her stomach.

She grabbed the fallen mans arm slowly twisted it ignoring his cry of agony. "Where did you get this? And don't tell me you brought it!" She twisted harder. "Because I know you didn't!" Calicos terrified gaze slowly met hers. "My father gave it to me…" He didn't get a chance to think his arm was suddenly twisted side ways.

Eryx pulled back in shock as the small blonde twisted even more, he could see concern growing on her partners face. Xena shoved past Iris who suddenly looked afraid she breathed in sharply, hearing the breaking of bone. Gabrielle snarled freeing the broken arm, she raised the chain again twirling it slightly as she met his gaze.

She eyed him snarling inhumanly. "Now I'm going to ask one more time, who gave this to you?" She grabbed his other arm by the wrist as he tried to lash out. Calicos felt the pain again he found the fear suddenly consume him he could smell woman's scent which was becoming stronger. The fire in the forest green eyes was becoming an inferno.

He cried out feeling the twisting he was going to die and he could tell she was going to kill him. "Ares…" Gabrielle stopped mid motion she eyed him. "Very good…now how long of you been a faithful servant of his?" Calicos swallowed looking at her. "Four…seasons!" He ignored the horrified looks on everyone faces apart from Xena's which was fixed on Gabrielle with concern and worry.

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Oh doesn't it all make such perfect sense now Ares promised you Iseron didn't he?" She suddenly twisted again hearing his cry of pain. "What was the price you had to pay?" Calicos breathed in painfully. "Yes he did promise it to me, the price was your death…he wanted me to kill you. He gave me poison from the fangs of a Hydra. He told me to put it in your drink!"

He shook slightly. "He said to do it when the rebel army moved out of city to go to war against Lycaon because then no one person would be giving you drinks." He coughed painfully. "He said that even your limitless healing ability wouldn't save you from Hydra poison. It's been known to kill Pegasus, dragons and even the great sea monsters of Poseidon."

Gabrielle's eyed him for a long moment. "You disgust me." She began to twist harder only to look up in surprise as her grip was pried free by another she looked up meeting Xena's gaze. "Let go!" Xena breathed in deeply. "No Gabrielle." Gabrielle pulled trying to pry her hand loose only to feel her lovers grip tighten. "He's a traitor, he deserves to be punished."

Xena held tighter feeling the force as the younger woman tried to free her hand. "Yes he does deserve to be punished but not by you." She slowly met the green eyes which were still on fire. "Your better than that you don't go around making people suffer." She tightened her grip even more. "It's not who you are and I won't let you be consumed by the beast with in you again."

She breathed in deeply. "It hurt too much seeing Lycaon make a monster out of you the first time around." Gabrielle's felt her whole body freeze in mid motion her eyes slowly lowered. She didn't feel so well, her lover was right and she could once more sense the fear in the room which was being directed at her.

The same fear she'd felt before when she'd taken on Lycaon's troops. She suddenly felt herself panic she needed to get out of the room. She wanted to be any where but looking at the man on the floor whose arm she'd broken just for the pleasure of seeing him in pain. She felt Xena let go of her hand, she took a slow step back turning to Thaddeus.

She eased up the chain putting it in his hand. "This is the symbol of the most worthy warriors of Ares. Only those who prove there worth obtain them they are also worn by most his loyal priests. This chain is a perfect copy of the very chain he wears around his neck." Thaddeus looked at her. "What do you want us to do this traitor Horn Hind?"

Gabrielle took a slow step back. "I don't know you Xena and the others can decide his fate." She turned quickly hoping that no one could see the look of guilt and despair on her face. She moved as quickly as possible watching as the guards at the other door opened it for her. She walked through doing her best not to look back.

Xena watched the door close she breathed in sharply watching hearing the echo's of her lovers footsteps which disappeared very quickly. Eryx sneered eyeing the bleeding man. "You're so lucky you're not dead, she was going to kill you I saw it in her eyes." Xena felt her teeth grind together. "No you're unlucky because your life might still end."

She moved closer reaching out. "Unless you tell me what I want to know." She reached closer before turning slightly. "No one has any objection if I kill him if he doesn't talk?" She watched the others shook there heads. "No? Good…" She turned back sneering at him. "You see they don't care that much about you, if they did they wouldn't want you to die."

She moved her hand closer. "Where did you stash the Hydra poison?" Calicos swallowed. "It's inside the wolf skull in the library!" Eryx looked at one of the guards. "Go and find it now and bring it here!" He watched as the warrior left the room. Xena smirked eyeing the fallen man. "Very good now tell me when is Ares due to reappear again?"

Calicos looked at her hand which was very close to his throat. "He said he'd meet me again when the camp is set up, after Gabrielle had taken the poison." Xena eyed him for a moment. "Why Hydra poison, what does it do?" Calicos eased up his broken arm putting it against his chest. "It would have made her sick."

He winced in pain. "He said that it wouldn't have mattered how hard her healing ability fought the poison. It would just change becoming a different type of poison with different effects." He breathed in sharply. "In such a weakened state she'd have been very easy to kill." Thaddeus watched as guard burst back through the door he held up a red vile filled with orange liquid.

Xena took the liquid from his hand eyeing it. "Tell me would this work on the king Lycaon?" Calicos spat at her as he leaned back. "I don't know!" Xena eased herself up slightly. "Oh but you do don't you?" She turned jabbing her fingers in to his neck, her evil grin widened as she watching as his face screw up in pain. "I've just cut of the flow to your brain you'll be dead in about thirty seconds."

She stood up slightly listening to him gag. "You're going to a die a really painful death." She ignored the slightly scared looks as she leaned back casually. "So I'd talk, because times running out for you." Calicos gagged his good hand forming a fist. "Yes it's possible!" He felt the jabs to his neck the pain left instantly causing him to sag and cough.

Xena watched as he looked up she sneered slamming her boot in to his face full force, she watched as spray of blood went through his teeth. He sagged to the floor loosing consciousness. She turned looking at Eryx. "You have laws for traitors I assume?" Eryx nodded looking at his brother. "We do, he'll get a fair trial."

He breathed in deeply. "Even though he never managed his assassination attempt he still betrayed us. He'll no doubt be banished forever from our city" Thaddeus looked up slightly. "He'll also be branded with the mark of disgrace so that every werewolf he ever comes across will no what he's done." He looked at the unconscious man. "He won't get his trail today though instead he'll be locked up until this war is over."

He looked down again. "Once it's over with his trail will begin." He turned slightly to the two guards. "Lock this piece of filth away I don't want to see his face again." He watched as both men walked forward grabbing Calicos by his legs he raised his hand. "And I also want, all the people brought up from the lower level as well!"

He watched as the men nodded as they dragged the fallen man away. He turned putting an arm around Thaddeus shoulder. "It's so good to see you again little brother. I'm just sorry that the circumstances weren't better." Thaddeus grinned slightly. "Hey it's alright I'm just glad your back it was starting to get difficult around here."

He turned slightly looking at Xena the woman's ice blue eyes were focused on the bottle. "I can take that we can keep it in a safe place." Xena felt her hand quickly snap shut around the bottle. "No I'll keep it…it's safer in my hands than it'll be in any of yours." Candice tapped her staff. "I'm so sorry that this happened we had no idea he was such traitor."

Xena shook her head. "I don't blame any of you I know how Ares thinks. He probably had Calicos move Iseron in to the same place as Horn Hind just so I'd end up wearing it." She sneered slightly. "All part of his nasty little plan." She eyed the poison. "He just wants Gabrielle out of the picture." She turned eyeing Iris. "So he can get to me."

Iris looked up sharply. "You fouled his plan though why isn't he here to confront you?" Xena raised an eyebrow. "Because like Artemis said he's in to much trouble right now with the other gods he's probably only has one or two chances to get out of Olympus and he trying to time them right. So his disappearance goes unnoticed."

She turned slowly. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Gabrielle." Iris moved forward quickly. "I'll come with you, I mean you said you wanted to know what weapons we had I can show you them on the way. Plus I can give the order for it all of it to be brought to the surface." Thaddeus looked at for a moment. "That's a good idea Iris I mean myself and Eryx and Candice can clean up things here."

8

Gabrielle turned another corridor now she knew she was lost. Didn't any one around here put up signs? They would really help right now. She breathed in deeply watching as another woman with two children passed her by giving her smile. She smiled back before lowering her gaze she'd been so caught up her emotions that it hadn't hit to her that was walking in a direction that she didn't recognise.

The only thing she was sure of was this was lower level that Eryx had referred to she moved slightly watching as two more children ran past her they were playing a game of tag by the looks of things. The level wasn't much different to other apart from the fact that she could smell food see lines of clothes laid out.

The top level had to be for living but the lower was more like there version of where things were made like food, clothing and by the sounds of the constant hammering weapons. She wiped the sweat of her face she could see why Eryx had been so unhappy this area was a lot hotter and not as well aired as the one she'd been.

It was no place for mothers and children to live in for long periods of time, the dry heat could make children ill. The fact that they were werewolf children was probably why they hadn't gotten sick. Gabrielle sighed aloud coming to a stop she was really lost now, she turned catching sight of two huge doors close by she was going to have to ask someone how to go back in to the upper level.

She opened the doors to the large room in front of her she watched as they creaked open slowly. She stepped forward slowly watching as a huge room came in to view. Her gaze moved slowly as she caught sight of hundreds of weapons lining against the walls including, swords, staffs and shields, pikes. Hundreds of arrows were stacked in piles under them.

There were many different types of bows propped up close by as well as full suits of werewolf armour all with spiked helmets whose eyes sockets had been engraved lining the walls. She turned slowly catching sight of twelve huge catapults, which were all covered in dust. She walked further in to the room catching sight of something huge next to them.

She narrowed her gaze it looked like a catapult but it was much bigger it had a huge wooden counter weight which had been taken off. Massive posts were on all four sides. A huge part was lying on the floor she could see a massive sling which was on the end of the wooden beam which was bigger than any of the other catapults.

"It's called a trebuchet."

Gabrielle turned sharply watching a stocky short headed man wearing colourful robes stepped out from behind one of the armoured suits. He grinned widely as he came towards her. "Well that's what its maker called it before he died. It's never seen any action though and frankly I don't think it'll ever work." He picked up a scroll close by and quill twirling it between his fingers. "What can I get for you?"

Gabrielle blinked. "Get for me?" Janos smiled at her. "Well you are here for weapons aren't you? Calicos sent you here down here right?" He eyed her. "I won't have any trouble finding you an adjustable suit of armour that fits you snugly in both forms." His grin widened. "I think one of the steel plated arms will suit you perfectly."

Gabrielle took a slow step back. "Thank you but I'm not here for armour." Janos eyed her as he stepped back. "Then why are you here? Please don't tell me your one of Calicos's messengers come to tell me that were not working hard enough down here! I have men and women dripping with sweat begging for a break!"

Gabrielle eased up both hands. "Please I'm not a messenger…I'm just lost." Janos stopped still looking at her. "You're lost..." He turned laughing slightly. "Well that's a new one…you'd think that you'd know your home better young lady." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow the man sounded like her farther, which didn't fill her with joy. "I'm new here…I'm not used to the labyrinth."

She eased up her hand pointing at the door. "My rooms back in the upper level but I don't know how to get there." Janos rolled his eyes. "Okay fine…you take a left another left then a right then go back up the set of steps. Then take the second right and go left then turn left again and your back in the high living central."

Gabrielle put a hand on her face groaning. "Can't I at least have that written down on parchment?" Janos sneered at her. "I'm sure you're a bright young woman why don't you just memorize it, like all the other warriors do." He rolled the scroll up sharply tossing it with the others. He turned sharply watching as the door was suddenly flung open and a young woman walked in.

She grinned widely. "Janos have you heard the news?" Janos looked up sharply. "If it's about Horn Hind Adrienne, I already know its disgusts me that Calicos won't even let us see her. He has no right to keep her from us, I hate that bastard." Adrienne eased out her arms. "Calicos has been over thrown Eryx has finally returned to us!"

She smiled widely. "It gets even better he has stated that we are all allowed to return to our homes in the upper level. The second level will once again be only for work." Janos turned sharply. "Are you serious?" Adrienne grinned. "Of cause I am, I can't wait to get back above. We'll both finally get to meet Horn Hind!"

Gabrielle watched as the Janos turned to meet her gaze. "You hear that young lady? Calicos is gone we'll finally get to meet Horn Hind in person, and none of you can stand in our way." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry that Calicos treated you in that way." Adrienne looked up slightly. "As if you are sorry, you're one of the ones who got live in our houses and who eat our food while we suffered down here."

She sneered slightly. "Many warriors were against the move but others like you relished it. It meant you got a better living while we lived in squallier and our children suffered." She turned ready to say something else only to stop as Iris walked in through the doors closely followed by a tall dark haired warrior woman.

"There you are Gabrielle we thought we'd lost you."

Gabrielle turned slowly meeting Iris's gaze. "I was just leaving." Janos grunted slightly. "Close the door on your way out." He ignored Iris's horrified expression and the dark haired woman's one of annoyance. "Oh don't tell me, tall dark and ugly armoured is another new recruit? You know she has the worst taste in armour I've ever seen."

Gabrielle turned slowly. "There's no need to be rude to her." Janos laughed bitterly as he eyed her and then Xena. "Are you lost to? Because if you are there's not a chance in Tarturus that I'm going to repeat myself to you." Gabrielle shook her head meeting Xena's gaze for a moment before her gaze came to rest on an old suit of armour which was close by.

It had two large shoulder guards which stood out along with an engraved chest plate which only covered the top half of the chest a torn green sash hung down from the shoulder. Ripped leather hung down in places and an old helmet which had what looked like a horse hair coming out from a metal grove in the top was placed next to it.

She eased out her hand only to watch as Janos face suddenly turned to contempt. "Get away from that! It was my great, grandfathers he served Horn Hind in person!" Iris turned sharply eyeing Janos. "Are you stupid? Do you have any idea who she is?" Gabrielle eased her fingers around the material sash feeling it slightly.

Xena sneered ignoring Janos as she walked over to look at the armour which had caught Gabrielle's attention. "It's the same shoulder guard and green sash as the ones we saw in Messene." Xena raised an eyebrow. "That means those were just parts of the original armoured suits." Janos moved forward he turned eyeing them both. "I don't care who you are get of my armour."

Xena turned snarling at robed man. "You know my patience with you has just about run out, little man…" Janos blinked eyeing her. "Get out of my armoury now!" Xena narrowed her gaze meeting his. "Make me…" Gabrielle eased up her hand running it across the chest plate she pulled away as she felt a tingling sensation. She turned taking hold of her lovers arm. "It's okay Xena lets just go."

She pushed on her lover's waist to stop her from getting any closer to the man. "Please Xena..." Xena snarled at the man before turning towards the door, she eyed him for a moment before walking out. Gabrielle slowly followed her not looking back as she closed the door. Iris turned sharply eyeing Janos. "You are going to seriously regret what you've just done."

Janos snorted watching as Adrienne took a goblet of the table filling it with a water skin. "I regret nothing, what's so special about those two any way? The dumb blonde doesn't even have a very good sense of direction and as for her tall friend's vocabulary it seems a tad limited." Iris folded her arms in annoyance. "You're such an idiot…"

She turned moving towards the table shifting through the scrolls. "If you had any sense at all you would realize whom you just insulted, I hope the dumb blonde as you call her forgives you. As for her partner you're lucky you're not dead." She eased up the scroll looking at it for a moment. "Lycaon's army will be marching soon…all this is to be brought, to the surface."

Janos sat up sharply watching Adrienne fill her goblet again. "By whose orders?" Iris turned sharply. "Just get moving Janos! I want this all above ground." Janos pulled up sharply. "I don't take orders from you! I only take orders from Eryx!" Iris sneered slightly. "I serve Horn Hind! Is that good enough for you?"

Janos narrowed his gaze. "Horn Hind please tell me another one, if I saw her I'd tell her that your not worthy of her attention." Iris eyed him as she stood up wrapping her fingers around the scroll. She walked up to the door easing it open. "Well feel free to go and tell her that Janos, you'll know her when you see her. She's the blonde you just insulted."

Janos flinched as the sound of Adrienne's goblet hitting the floor was heard. Iris watched as the man's face turned white as a sheet. She eyed him. "I hope you bring a gift and beg for her forgiveness next time you run in to each other." Janos watched as she slammed the door hard behind her. He swallowed slowly meeting Adrienne's gaze.

End Of Part 39.

By Silvermoonlight


	41. The Strangest Things

_THE STRANGEST THINGS_

Lycaon looked up slightly his gaze slowly falling across all his troops and his catapults which were now on the other side of the bridge. He snarled aloud eyeing Jiang. "I want you to take control of all the elite troops." He eyed Iona who was chewing on piece of grass. "You're to take command of all the foot soldiers."

Jiang stood up slightly ignoring Iona who was spat out the grass in annoyance. "What about the catapults?" He stroked his beard. "It's just I feel that I'm better suited to firing them." Iona laughed slightly. "You don't know anything about firing catapults…the last time you tried to fire one you broke it." She eyed Lycaon. "It was tragic."

Jiang snarled aloud eyeing the Roman woman. "She's lying." Iona raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not! I had to scrape the two of the men's guts of the floor because you set the counter weight wrong, which caused the throwing mechanism to break and fall on them." She sneered slightly. "He knows nothing about catapults, highness."

She waved her hand. "If it's all the same I don't want to scrape another dead werewolf's body of the floor because he can't rig a catapult correctly." Jiang turned sharply. "Be quite you stupid Roman!" Iona laughed aloud. "Oh now that's not very nice, it would appear that the great warlord Jiang can't handle the fact that he's a screw up when it comes to catapults."

She smiled evilly. "No wonder Xena diced your army back in China I bet none of your men could fire of the artillery." Jiang turned sharply. "I don't need your foolish remarks I have black powder. I also have the mighty fire lance at my disposal." Iona laughed slightly. "Oh yes the fire lance what is that again? Oh yes I remember now, it's a heavy spear with a black powder filled rocket tied to the end."

She smirked. "You light the rocket and you get a blast of flames which hits the enemy…its pathetic!" She folded her arms. "Your black powder is pitiful compared to the Greek fire that you can coat catapult balls in." She laughed slightly. "You light them up and you watch them fly the explosion when they land is beautiful along with the screams."

Lycaon snarled as he eyed both of them. "Be quite!" He watched as they both turned in his direction. "Iona will take charge of the catapults, you will use the black powder is that clear!" Jiang sneered in Iona's direction. "Very clear Emperor." Iona smirked watching as he walked past her. "Messene will be shattered to dust your highness."

Lycaon slowly sat himself down his gaze moving over all his warriors. "How much food do we have?" Iona turned sharply. "We have enough the wagons we took will keep the warriors fed for a while. We'll have to make the Messene villages in to food stock after we destroy the warriors and rebels there." She sneered slightly. "It won't be that hard, they have no leaders, they'll be weak"

Her gaze moved sharply as she watched elite warriors dragged another terrified warrior forward. They threw the man hard watching as he landed at Lycaon's feet, she narrowed her gaze. "What's the meaning of this?" The first warrior adjusted his armour. "He keeps ranting and raving about his highnesses impending doom."

Lycaon eyed both warriors. "And you bother me this issue! You know my laws all who dishonour my name are to be hung drawn and quartered!" The second warrior swallowed. "Great highness we would but he's from the party you sent to the dead city…at least that what he keeps saying." Lycaon slowly stood up he moved slowly towards the fallen man.

He eyed the terrified warrior before looking at the other two warriors standing over him. "Leave." He watched as turned leaving his makeshift tent. He turned back to the whimpering man. "Are you one of those who I sent to the dead city?" Jiang moved forward eyeing the terrified warrior. "Speak and we might spare your life!"

The man lowered his head. "Yes! You sent us there…" Lycaon narrowed his gaze. "Where are the others?" The man put both hands on his face. "They are all dead." Lycaon took a step closer to him. "Was it the rebels doing?" The man looked at his hands. "We never found the rebels your highness…Eryx never told us anything."

Lycaon felt his hand form a fist. "What!" The man looked up quickly. "Please we didn't get a chance to find out she came." Lycaon stopped still he turned slowly. "Who is this person who came?" The man looked down. "The great horned werewolf of legend, that once brought all to the calling against you great king."

He looked at his hands. "She didn't wear the horned helmet like him but she had the deer antlers! She's the successor of the predecessor who defeated you." Lycaon came closer. "Are you talking about Horn Hind?" Iona took a step forward. "You saw Horn Hind?" The man shook his head. "Yes I saw her I saw the horned werewolf of legend."

He put his hand together. "She was in the dead city!" Iona grabbed him by his collar. "You lie…Horn Hind is dead." Lycaon laughed slightly causing both Jiang and Iona he slowly moved towards the man. "How amusing it is that you saw this so called Horn Hind and yet I know that Horn Hind is dead. If she were alive I'd sense her…like I did her predecessor!"

He looked down slightly. "You're just over exaggerating your pitiful defeat." Iona let go of the man's collar. "Then this Horn Hind is no more than an impostor. I mean it's probably a ruse by the rebels in the northern woods. All they need to do is find another gold furred werewolf and put horns on her head."

Jiang looked down slightly. "For once I agree with Iona, it can't be the real Horn Hind. I mean the real Horn Hind wore armour of silver steel which was covered in blue fire. This sounds like a desperate ruse from the others rebels." Iona sneered slightly. "As we all know your highness Xena and Gabrielle are both dead."

Lycaon turned eyeing the cowering man. "Kill this whimpering fool." Jiang looked up sharply. "Why?" Lycaon smiled. "Though I doubt his story I'd rather no one else knows about it in this camp." He took a step back watching as Iona grabbed her sword. "I will not have my troops cower in fear because a stupid horned werewolf who's is no more than an impostor."

Iona put the sword on the man's throat she slammed it in to his throat before he could cry out. "This impostor is no match for you highness." She pulled the bloody sword free watching as the gagging man hit the floor. "You are the king of all werewolf's none can oppose you." She watched as the man's body went still.

8

Xena watched as Gabrielle closed the door slowly behind her. "You shouldn't have let him speak to you like that!" Gabrielle breathed in slowly. "It wasn't his fault. Calicos treated all the people who aren't warriors around here very badly, it's the reason he saw me as not being the real Horn Hind. I don't carry a sword around like he does."

She slowly sat herself down on bed putting both hands on her face. "Not that he'll be carrying anything again today considering what I did to his arm." Xena walked forward she slowly kneeled in front of her and taking both hands in to her own. "Don't blame yourself Gabrielle." She slowly met her gaze. "He deserved that."

She eased up her hand running it through the long blonde hair. "I just don't want to see you loose control." She turned her head slightly. "Plus I still have plans for him." Gabrielle looked at her for a moment. "You need him to be the bait for Ares don't you?" Xena nodded calmly. "Yes and you can re break his arm if he doesn't comply my plan."

Gabrielle opened her mouth only to stop as the door sounded with knocking. She turned slowly. "Come in." She pulled back as the door was flung open and the man who she'd met in the armoury walked in slowly followed by the woman who was carrying a large painted vase. Janos swallowed as he eyed the tall warrior who was down on one knee in front of the small woman.

He paused watching as she slowly stood up. "What did you do to displease her?" Xena eyed him before turning slightly. "I'm her partner…" Janos swallowed as the ice blue eyes met his. "Oh…" Xena walked closer until she was standing over him. "Why are you here?" she raised her hand eyeing the other woman who was about to speak. "I'm asking him not you."

Janos cringed not liking the evil smile which was spreading across the woman's lips. "I came to apologise to you…both." Xena raised her eyebrow. "Frankly I don't care for your apology, little man." She turned grabbing his robe she turned him so he was in front of Gabrielle. Before her lover could speak she threw him forward watching as he landed on his knees in front of her.

She sneered eyeing him. "As for Gabrielle you can start grovelling and pray that's she forgives you." She watched as Gabrielle eyed her in annoyance. She shrugged slightly before turning to the other woman who was paralyzed with fright. "Why are you here?" The woman raised the vase slowly. "A gift, for Horn Hind."

Xena looked at her for a moment her gaze moving over the vase which had rather ugly odd patterns on it. In her minds eyes it was hideous but she was going to keep that to herself. She put her hands on it pulling it up to look at it. "Well it's very…interesting." She turned putting it on the table close by. "You can come in now."

Janos eyed the sitting woman, who was eyeing the vase a bemused expression written across her face. "I'm so sorry great Horn Hind please forgive my rudeness earlier I had no idea who you were." He grabbed hold of her hand watching as her green eyes widened. "No one told us what you looked like in human form only what you look like as a werewolf."

Xena grunted aloud. "Her belt and skirt should've been a clue." Janos lowered his head further he eased up the young woman's hand kissing it. Gabrielle pulled her hand away quickly. "Really there's no need for this, please stand up." Janos got up quickly putting both hands together. "The great Horn Hind is very forgiving."

He turned looking at Xena. "Wait a second you're not a werewolf…you're human." Xena eyed him sneering slightly. "You've only just noticed…good for you." Adrianne took a slow frightened step back. "She's also wearing Iseron…." Gabrielle eased up her hands. "Her names Xena, and like she said she's my partner."

Janos pulled back eyeing her. "Interesting…I heard you predecessor was always fascinated by Iseron but never wanted it worn by another. I just never thought that you your self would be so calm about another wearing it in your presence. I mean it's stated in one of the destiny walls that it could ultimately kill you."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't believe in that version of my destiny." She stood up walking up to vase looking at it, it was very ugly looking and if anything it looked like the images had been smudged. She stood up eyeing them both. "Thank you for this…nice gift but what is all the imagery supposed to be off, I can't make them out?"

Adrienne stepped forward. "Well we both don't know we think its all about Zeus and the Titans." She smiled slightly. "It's very special though I'd like you to have it." She was about to say something only to stop as the door was opened once again and Iris walked in. Iris turned eyeing them both before smiling slightly. "Very good I see that you've both come to grovel…"

She eased up two scrolls her gaze meeting Xena's. "I have the list of all weapons here." She watched as Xena took it unrolling it slowly, her eyes travelling over it. "All the weapons are being moved to the surface as we speak." She turned eyeing Janos. "Aren't they?" Janos nodded quickly as he took a step back. "Yes…what ever Horn Hind wishes."

Iris eased up the empty scroll. "Eryx said that you might want to send a message back to Messene. He said that after the bridge fell the rumour was that the two warriors with you left thinking you were dead." She paused turning to Gabrielle. "He wishes to speak to you as soon as possible about Lycaon as he believes that he knows the reason for his immortality, he said it might help you."

She turned eyeing the vase for a moment before looking back at Janos and Adrianne. "Shouldn't you be back in the armoury moving the weapons with everyone else?" Janos pulled sharply. "We were just leaving." He bowed slightly as he grabbed Adrianne's arm. "We hope to speak to you both again soon."

Iris nodded watching as they both left. "I'll be back soon I just need to go with Thaddeus in to the second level we have a lot to clean up." She eyed the vase again. "Very nice vase." She turned following the others closing the doors behind her. Gabrielle groaned aloud looking at the empty scroll which Iris had placed on the table on her way out.

Xena took hold of Gabrielle's staff which was propped against the wall, she tossed it watching as Gabrielle caught it. She took a slow step forward eyeing the vase. "This thing is ugly and I can't make out Zeus or the Titans on it." Gabrielle eyed the vase. "I agree it isn't that nice to look at…may be were both looking at it from the wrong angle?"

Xena picked up the vase flipping it over. "No it's ugly from every angle." She replaced it eyeing it again. "We could just smash it." Gabrielle pulled back sharply. "Xena it was gift we can't just smash it." Xena eyed the vase. "Sure we can…I can just say you knocked it over." She ignored Gabrielle's shocked expression. "I mean you've knocked over plenty of Aphrodite's vases."

Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Yes I did by accident, thank you so much for bringing that up." Xena eyed the vase. "Look its ugly and its hideous were doing it favour by putting it out of its misery." She eased up her hands. "You're Horn Hind this stupid vase being smashed won't bother them because you're…you."

Gabrielle eyed her. "You smash it." Xena smirked slightly as she rammed her elbow watching as the vase fell of the table. "Oops." Gabrielle turned slightly only to hear the smack as it hit the floor. She looked down then slowly back up seeing that her lover was grinning. "May be you should hit it harder." Xena pulled up slightly. "What?"

Gabrielle eyed the vase which was lying on the floor at her feet still fully intact she picked it up slowly. "There's not a scratch on it." Xena sneered taking it from her hands. "There will be." She flung it harder this time aiming for the wall behind them. She watched as it hit it only to bounce of and hit the floor bellow. "Son of a…."

Gabrielle watched as her lover grunted before picking the vase up again and flinging it at the other wall with all her might. The ugly vase once again landed unscratched and unbroken. "What an interesting gift…an ugly unbreakable vase." Xena grabbed the vase again holding it up. "It's going to be broken ugly vase!"

Gabrielle watched as it was flung across the room again it smashed in to the door frame only to land bellow still in one piece. She raised her eyebrow watching as her lover growled in anger before grabbing it and flinging it again. "You know I get the impression that throwing it doesn't work." Xena turned eyeing her as she once again picked it up. "We need more force."

Gabrielle stepped back slightly as Xena grinned in her direction. "What?" Xena eased up the vase "How's about I throw it and you hit it with your staff?" She eased up her hand. "You could use that werewolf strength you have in the swing, that'll break it." Gabrielle shook her head. "You know I don't like using my werewolf strength as you call it."

Xena eyed her. "Oh come on, once for me." She stopped seeing that Gabrielle wasn't really going for her idea. "Please." Gabrielle turned trying to ignore the wanting look in her lovers eyes. "No." Xena pulled up the vase again. "You know if you hit this I'll do anything for you." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Sorry did you just say anything?"

Xena lowered her gaze feeling slightly unnerved by the look in Gabrielle's eyes. Okay she'd put her foot in it this time, still it wasn't as if Gabrielle could ask her to do anything to bad. "Yes." Gabrielle swung her staff in round motion. "Okay throw it as hard you can." Xena eyed her before pulling back getting ready to throw. "Ready."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I get anything right?" Xena slowly met her gaze. "Yes you get anything you want." Gabrielle pulled her staff back. "Okay well what I really want is when I'm human again and this is all over, for us to go on vacation to some place nice and quite. Where they serve luxury food and have a really nice hot tub complete with bathing oils and you don't get people knocking constantly."

Xena stopped in mid motion. "If that's what you want it's what we'll do." She looked up meeting her lovers green eyes. "You know it wouldn't bother me if you never got your humanity back, you know that right?" She paused. "I love you all the same nothings going to change that." Gabrielle tensed up as she narrowing her gaze. "I know you do."

She watched as Xena readied her self to throw the vase. "I will be human again…I won't be stuck this way until I die." Xena looked at her she could hear the challenge in her lovers voice. She smiled slightly. "Gabrielle, your more human than you know." She threw the vase watching as Gabrielle growled aloud her full strength going in to the swing as the staff smacked the target full force.

Xena found herself suddenly ducking as it flew right back at her, she watched as it smashed in to the wall only to fly back towards Gabrielle who ducked as it flew over her. Her gaze widened as horror as the door behind them suddenly opened and Eryx walked in followed by a taller warrior his eyes shot up as he caught sight of the flying vase.

He pulled back as the vase slammed in the taller warriors head full force the big man fell back hitting the ground behind him in a total daze. The vase landed close to his feet coming to a stop still fully intact and unscratched. Eryx looked up in surprise and confusion. Xena watched as the colour drained from Gabrielle's face.

Her lover looked at her staff then slowly forced a fake smile as she moved the weapon behind her back out of Eryx's line of sight. Xena eyed her then Eryx this was an awkward moment, still this had been her idea it was only fair that she took the blame for it. She breathed in deeply. "I really don't know my own strength sometimes."

Gabrielle blinked in shock she eased up her hand. "But I…." Xena put a hand on her chest. "Yes Gabrielle you were right it was a bad idea to throw that vase to work of my anger." Eryx picked up the vase placing it on the table close by. "I admit it's an ugly vase but you could've found a better way to let of steam Xena."

He turned hearing a groan from the warrior who sat up putting a hand on his head. "Are you are okay?" The warrior groaned again. "Fine for someone who just got hit in the head…what in Tarturus was that?" Eryx breathed in deeply. "It was a rather ugly piece of pottery which didn't shatter when it hit you."

The warrior shook his head clearing his daze fully. "Who threw it at me?" Eryx put both hands behind his back. "Xena hit you with it apparently she was letting of steam. I think we both chose the wrong moment to ask them both if she's wanted something to eat." Xena watched as the warrior looked at her and then Gabrielle. Eryx paused as the man grunted. "It could have been worse you know, be glad she wasn't throwing her Chakram."

8

Christos sat down on the temples steps he held his walking stick tighter listen as the bell was wrung. It seemed like another time since he'd sat on the steps of the Temple of Athena. Though the memory of being here hadn't been a good one he could remember the pain and turmoil he'd felt as a young man all those seasons ago.

Wounded from battle and at a loss for what to do with his life he'd feared the coming days and couldn't stop looking at the human blood on his hands. Looking at its red colour had made him feel nothing but guilt and shame. Like so many others before he'd just sat there contemplating his existence watching as the sun died in horizon.

Lycaon may have had the strongest army in the whole of Greece all those seasons ago, but the even at that point the foundations were crumbling and rebellion was becoming ripe. He remembered looking at his black clawed hand and seeing the faces of the innocent which all looked back him as he'd killed them.

He had been so tired of stopping rebellions and so depressed by seeing werewolf's die along with there human partners because of Lycaon's rules. So saddened by how many pregnant human woman he seen be killed. Just because they carried werewolf offspring who were deemed weak and pathetic and an impure blood line by king Lycaon.

Even more disgusting was that he'd done it himself and he loved the power and rush but as time had flown by he'd started to see faces and hear names. He'd walked through bloody fields of the dying and dead and felt nothing but emptiness and hurt. Lycaon's throttle hold over his people had been suffocating them.

The number of pure blood newborns had been low, the lowest ever because the female werewolf's hadn't wanted to breed with the males forced on to them it had been a terrible state of affairs. Despite that more werewolf's had been coming from others lands to fight for him there ships were taking to long to get Greece.

Lycaon had spawned his race all over the world during his long lonely travels after being tossed out of his kingdom by his people who saw him as a curse. His sons were now staying put in one place all unsure of what there father's next move would be. None of them had liked the sound of his plan to conquer and destroy Greece.

His sons were mortal but they were stuck in the same unchanging form though, they had never been as powerful as their father and due to this they'd done his bidding not out of love but fear. The king of all werewolf's need for revenge after his travels had been unquenchable he'd wanted to hurt more people and see more suffering.

Even when whole villages and towns had been torched and everyone killed he wasn't happy. He had wanted to see the human race burn just to satisfy his need for those who had once put him in chains and stoned him out of his great kingdom along with his sons. His honour slowly being lost along with his remaining sanity as time went by.

Christos's lent on his walking stick he turned his gaze slowly. "It's rude to stare." He heard the lightening behind him. He heard the heavy boots as they came towards him. "I haven't seen you a long while Ares." Ares eyed the old man a scowl forming on his face. "You're looking very old and weak Horn Hind."

Christos turned slightly. "Horn Hind I haven't been called that in so many years, seems like a life time ago now." Ares watched as the man tapped his staff again. "You've been alive to long old man." Christos smiled slightly. "I agree I have but my time is finally ending, my successor's is beginning." Ares put a hand on his sword. "She'll fail."

Christos tapped the walking stick again. "Always so sure of yourself aren't you, nothings changed." Ares narrowed his gaze. "You should have taken up my offer all those years ago not Athena's." Christos smiled slightly. "Yes your offer of wearing Iseron…and becoming a destroyer of nations. Any warrior who has half a brain cell knows better than to except an offer from you."

He pulled up his stick feeling the wood with his fingers. "Your offers always come with a sting in the tail." Ares narrowed his gaze. "True but with my offer you wouldn't be stuck still living when you're meant to be dead." Christos raised an eyebrow. "Having an extended life time has given me so much more time to reflect. You yourself should do that more often."

Ares laughed slightly. "You're pathetic." Christos narrowed his gaze. "So are you in some respects, you can't have Xena so you torment Gabrielle, and you always loose. You're like a love sick young man who just doesn't know when to quit." Ares growled aloud. "If you weren't Horn Hind and still protected by Athena I'd kill you right now."

Christos put his walking stick down. "But I am the old Horn Hind and I know all this because I feel the new Horn Hind's feelings and thoughts, because part of my very soul is still attached to her armour, the part that will set me free." Ares turned slightly. "Gabrielle won't be alive to give it back to you I can assure you of that."

He smiled widely. "You can feel her but she can't feel you or hear you and you'll never make it to the camp in time to warn her of my threat." Christos looked up slightly. "Always so sure of you're of yourself aren't you Ares?" Ares sneered slightly. "Xena will be leading an army of werewolf's to victory in the name of Ares god of war very soon." Christos listened as he vanished he breathed in deeply tapping his stick again, nothing ever changed when it came to the gods.

End Of Part 40

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all the kind reviews guys.


	42. For The Want Of Dominance

_FOR THE WANT OF DOMINANCE_

Eryx watched as the doors to the main meeting room were opened as one of the warriors walked through. "There coming." He eyed him. "How's the head?" The man smiled. "Oh much better I'll just have to pay more attention to flying vases in future." Adrienne looked up sharply. "Your not talking about my vase, are you?"

She adjusted her dress. "Not the one I gave Horn Hind as a gift?" Iris smirked. "You mean that really ugly one, yeah he is." Janos adjusted his old suit of arms which had once belonged to his grandfather. If anything he was going to make the best impression he could. "I wish I could have been there to see it hit his head, it was very funny apparently."

Adrianne looked up in shock. "What…you mean they broke the vase? Please tell me they didn't…my grandmother found it seasons ago on a beached pirate ship." Iris rolled her eyes. "You know I wouldn't worry apparently it's very difficult to break." Adrienne looked up slightly. "It is?" Iris turned sharply. "You mean you've had it all this time and you never dropped it?"

Adrienne folded her arms in annoyance. "No I haven't." Iris shrugged slightly. "Shame I mean you could've have endless hours of amusement with it." Adrienne grunted in annoyance. "It's was a work of art…not a toy." Iris put both hands together. "You know Adrienne I think you've lost the concept of what fun is."

Adrienne snorted aloud. "I'm not in to fun as you call it I like fine art and culture." Iris laughed slightly. "Yes you're a play write and yet we never seen a single play you've written." Adrienne narrowed her gaze. "You know your mocking over my writing isn't funny. I bet you wouldn't dare mock Horn Hind over her writing she is a bard after all."

Adrienne watched as Iris stopped staring at her in surprise. "Oh what you didn't know? I did some research on her before she became Horn Hind after you told us who she was. They call her the bard of Potadeia and she's pretty good apparently." Thaddeus raised his hand eyeing them both. "No offence but can you two please stop this bickering."

Candice put a hand on her temples hearing the foot steps coming towards them. "Yes please stop it, it reflects badly on us all." She stepped back as the door opened and Gabrielle slowly walked in closely followed by Xena. Gabrielle finished the piece of meat in her hand. "Sorry we are late it's just the food you guys cook is so nice."

She licked her fingers. "The goat meat is dreamy." Candice smiled at her. "We are so glad you like it, we've never had anyone who's so appreciative of our food." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Gabrielle really likes food, believe me." She watched as Eryx grabbed the long roll of parchment which was sitting close by.

Gabrielle watched as a map was spread out in front of her on the table. Eryx breathed in deeply. "This is a map off the Arcadia region." Xena's eyes moved across it. "How up to date is it?" Eryx raised an eyebrow. "Very up to date a month old in fact, I've heard that the map you had back in Messene was a little outdated."

Xena narrowed her gaze. "You could say that." She turned hearing the crashing sound of metal from behind the door. Thaddeus grunted aloud. "Ignore that there just moving all the full armoured suits and weapons at the moment." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "How do you intend to move all twelve catapults and that huge thing called a trebuchet?"

Thaddeus eased up his hand. "The same way they bring lions and tigers to the surface in a Roman Coliseum we have special rigs which lever them to the surface. The floor pulls back and they are moved above, the armoury is below the town's open fields anyway." He sighed aloud. "As for that damn trebuchet that's not going anywhere."

Xena turned sharply. "Yes it is." Thaddeus pulled back in surprise. "Look I don't mean to be rude but it's in pieces and we don't know how it works." He shook its head. "Its inventor died two seasons ago, and all he felt us with was some drawings which we can't really get our heads around. He made out that it could outshine any normal catapult but I don't see it personal."

Iris laughed aloud. "Like anything can out shine a normal catapult…I don't think so" Xena sneered eyeing her. "I don't care I want the trebuchet." Thaddeus pulled back in confusion. "It doesn't work we've tried to get it to work five times." Xena eyed him. "I can make it work and I want it to work because Lycaon has black powder and we have only have Greek fire."

Eryx looked at the map. "She's right he still has black powder at his disposal another ten barrels all being Jiang's. Only half his supplies were blown up and that was what destroyed the bridge, which has probably been rebuilt fully by now." He pulled up slightly. "He has far more catapults than we do and he has Greek fire as well."

He closed his hands. "We need something to gain an advantage." Xena turned pulling a scroll up which was wrapped up with a silver ribbon. "We have Messene as well." Janos moved forward eyeing her. "Messene won't fight for us…they tossed our grandparents out! They hate us!" Gabrielle eased the scroll free from Xena's hand. "Yes they will."

She watched as he turned to meet her gaze. "They want this war to end and we helped them, they'll help us now." Janos shook his head. "No offence but what if you're wrong?" Iris sneered slightly. "She's Horn Hind what other reason do they need to follow her?" Gabrielle raised her hand. "No he's right I could be wrong. They don't know me by the name of Horn Hind ether, to them I'm Gabrielle."

She looked at the scroll. "The leader of Messene Demetrius is one of the noblest leaders I've ever met. His wife Alexia also helped me out when I just couldn't see the wood for the trees. I want this to end for all off them they've suffered enough. Just about every werewolf in that city is just like me and was turned against there will."

She put a hand on the scroll. "I believe in them I believe they'll help us." Thaddeus nodded calmly. "Well that's good enough for me, I mean it doesn't matter if we were turned or born werewolf's we are all a product of Lycaon in one form or another." Eryx breathed in deeply. "I agree little brother which brings me to something very important."

He turned meeting Gabrielle gaze. "Do you know how Lycaon came in to being?" Gabrielle leaned her staff against the table trying to wash away the memory of being in Apostolos room and being given drugged wine. "Yes I heard the story that he tried to feed Zeus human flesh and was cursed to walk the earth forever as walking wolf."

Eryx turned slightly. "That's half right, he was only cursed and his shape changed in to the walking wolf." He shook his head. "This brings me to something very important..." He breathed in deeply. "His immortality is rumoured to be due to his finding the bones of Kronos. He took one of the Titans rib bones then ripped out one of his own, and put it in its place."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "That was just what Myron said before Xena killed him. He said that he did it because he knew I would come to face him one day." Eryx grunted aloud. "So that little bastard was useful for something in the end after all, even if it was blowing off his mouth and spilling Lycaon's secret."

He looked at the map. "He was right though and Lycaon's healing power which matches yours is due to it, I hate to say it but it may outmatch yours. There's a rumour that he had his head almost severed from his neck by Zeus's thunder bolts and he still healed himself." He tapped his fingers on the table. "All you need to is rip out the Titan rib. It's rumoured to be his third rib on the left side."

Xena eyed him in annoyance. "Oh you make it sound so easy for her…" Eryx pulled up his hand. "It's her destiny, she will destroy him." Xena looked up slowly. "No that's one version of her destiny…" Eryx put a hand on his chest. "Well it's the one I believe in, I don't care for the others." He turned his gaze back to the map. "The war though is imminent in every destiny."

He moved his finger slowly to the Messene. "Lycaon will attack here first." He moved his finger round slowly to the dead city. "Then he'll come here." Xena leaned forward. "Because then he can use the pass behind this city to converge on King Gregor's kingdom. Also after he wipes out Messene he can station warriors there and use it as a base of operations."

Eryx nodded calmly. "That's right in fact he could even separate his army in half and use the warriors in Messene to attack king Lias's kingdom to the south. Lias has great warriors but his army isn't as strong as Gregor's, and with Gregor's troops fighting for their lives he'll have no one to come to his aid. He'll be outnumbered and in serious trouble."

Xena looked at the map eyeing one of the empty areas. "What's this?" Eryx looked down slightly. "It's one of the forests more open areas. There are hills on one side all covered by trees." He eyed it for a moment. "Why?" Xena looked at the map. "We could face his army here he's bound to take this way it's the quickest route to Messene."

She narrowed her gaze. "We'd also have the coverage to hide the catapults in the hills tree line. His catapults on the other hand would be out in the open." Eryx put a hand on his beard. "The attack would take him by complete surprise." He stopped watching as Gabrielle moved her finger across the map her eyes showing deep thought. "What do you think?"

Gabrielle looked up slowly. "I think it's the only way and if Messene joins us our numbers will be even." Eryx looked up slowly meeting Xena's gaze. "You should be at the head of the army." Xena eye him for a moment. "No…" Thaddeus looked up sharply. "What! Why not? Your plan is brilliant." Xena breathed in deeply. "Because I'm an ex warlord and I'm wearing Iseron, that's why."

She turned looking at Iris. "This armour is bringing out the worst in me and I could turn on any of you if it gets worse. You don't seriously want a psycho leading your army do you?" She turned slowly meeting Gabrielle's gaze. "I can't be trusted I'm better off being with Gabrielle at all times." She eased up her hand. "She's your leader and I'll do everything to protect her."

Janos blinked in confusion. "But she's Horn Hind she doesn't need your protection." Eryx raised his hand. "Xena will protect Horn Hind…that's final. Her reason is also perfectly acceptable." He lowered his head meeting Gabrielle's gaze "Do you wish to lead the army at its front?" Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "I'll lead the army."

Eryx breathed in slowly. "Your predecessor dealt Lycaon a terrible blow…destiny says that you will end his existence for good." Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "One of us will die or both of us will…or the fates will be kind and I'll live." Xena turned sharply catching the sadness in her lover's voice. She moved her hand putting it on the younger woman's squeezing it gently.

Eryx picked up the scroll. "Which of you wants to deliver this to Messene?" Adrianne slowly stepped forward. "I will." Eryx looked at her. "Are you sure? You know this won't be an easy trip, you might even run in to Lycaon's army." Adrianne slowly took the scroll from his hand. "You know I'm the best you've got I used to run all your errands, when you first took over."

She lowered her head slightly. "I want to be the one who meets the Messene rebels I want to lead them to Horn Hind. So they can fight once more in both her names." Eryx breathed in deeply. "Very well…" Adrianne turned smiling at Gabrielle. "I'll bring them to you." Gabrielle eased her pack slightly she rummaged through it.

She eased out a small white quill. "Take this, they may think that you're from Lycaon's army. If they don't buy the scroll show them the quill." Adrianne eyed the white feather quill turning it between her fingers. "I understand." Janos moved forward. "I'll get you some armour ready Adrianne." Adrienne turned sharply. "I don't want horns Janos…" She turned looking at Gabrielle. "No offence intended."

Gabrielle smiled slightly. "None taken." Janos grinned slightly. "I was thinking of putting you in that nice gold plated armour." Adrienne bowed before moving toward the door which Janos had opened. "The gold plated armour…what gold plated armour?" Eryx sighed aloud as the door closed behind them. He stood up slowly looking at Gabrielle. "We march at your command."

8

Xena watched as another catapult was brought to the surface, the very ground pulled back as it came to the surface. Ropes were flung around it and tied of quickly. Three warriors slowly began to pull the heavy war machine of the platform and slowly towards the others which were all now lined up. She looked down slowly watching as another area of the ground opened as its counterpart closed.

There was grinding sound as the trebuchet came to the surface, it didn't have the throwing arm on it but it's huge wheels had been fitted so it could dragged. She watched as more ropes were thrown and tied of five more warriors joined the heave to pull it free from the platform. The floor next it slowly opened up again.

The second platform creaked as the throwing arm was brought up separately. Separating its parts was the only means of doing bring it to the surface, other wise the platform would break with the weight. She watched as the monster catapult's lower section was dragged free from the platform its huge wheels creaked as it came to stop on the grass.

She eyed the old design again, her gaze moved as the swinging arm was dragged free of the other platform with ropes. They didn't have long they were already behind schedule to leave. Lycaon's troops would be just as slow as them due to their catapults and he'd have to stop with out a doubt to ready his army and put his catapults in place.

They'd have to walk through most of the day and in to part of the night if they wanted to make good time. They would also have to stop to rest but then so would Lycaon's troops. She eyed the trebuchet's original design again and the copy design which they'd used to try and rig it. She moved her fingers to the rigging on both.

They had been rigging it wrong that was why it wouldn't fire properly. They had read the first design wrong and in doing so had over balanced the counter weight along with putting the ropes far too loosely in places. She watched as the six warriors came forward they all looked at her nervously waiting for her thoughts.

She turned seeing the rest of the army was now coming up above ground all full dressed with battle armour complete with shield pikes and sword and arrows. The war banners were slowly pulled up into there standing position. Their silver, green and blue Horn Hind symbols caught the light. Apparently some had made new ones after hearing about Gabrielle growing horns.

Hence why some of the silver embroiled werewolf symbols only had horns and not a horned helmet. She shook her head turning back to scrolls then eased up the older design. "I want you to take of a third of the weight of and tie down the central ropes tighter than you've done before along with the side roping as well."

The first warrior looked at her in confusion he raised his hand slightly. "But won't that unbalance it?" Xena sneered eyeing him. "Don't question me! Get on with it!" She watched as they speed in to action. She turned slightly seeing more people come out the tunnels they were the families with their children. She sighed aloud turning back.

Her attention was suddenly caught again as she watched Gabrielle come towards her. She narrowed her gaze seeing that she had wreath of white flowers around her neck. Her lover came to stop next to her, she grunted aloud. "Where have you been?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I went to meet the families and their children."

Xena eyed her she moved her hand up pulling the white wreath of from around her neck in one swift motion. "Who gave you this?" Gabrielle turned grabbing the wreath from her hand. "The children did." Xena sneered slightly. "You know when you done playing the horned symbol, I'd like some help if that's not much to ask."

Gabrielle turned sharply. "Don't call me that!" Xena took a step forward so she was leaning over her. "Oh I'm sorry would you prefer blonde horned symbol?" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Oh that's rich coming from the destroyer of nations…" She sneered slightly. "What did you used to do again? Oh that's right murder, burn and pillage."

She didn't get a chance to speak as Xena grabbed her halter top by its shoulder. She felt her feet nearly slide as her lover pulled her back. She felt the nearest tree as her back came to a rough stop against it. Her whole body went stiff as she met her lover's gaze which was looking at her in a very lustful and menacing way.

She felt her lovers other hand move to her face the fingers moved to her lips easing her lower lip down so her teeth were exposed. Xena leaned down slightly. "So much bite." She moved her hand to the woman's younger lower waist. Then slowly lower until her fingers were moving under belt and skirt. "Are you sexually frustrated my little bard?"

Gabrielle grabbed the hand holding it tightly, she felt her lovers hand move as she tried to free it which caused her tighten her grip. She felt herself stop still again as she looked in to her lovers eyes. Why had she even started to argue with her lover? Why had she even brought up the destroyer of nations comment, she would never say anything like that normally.

It was the Horn Hind armour speaking not her she lowered her gaze breathing in deeply trying to focus herself. Xena wasn't herself ether her comments were mean along with her forceful behaviour. She tightened her grip as she felt the taller woman try harder to get under her skirt. Xena snarled aloud. "Your body can't deny me!" Gabrielle locked eyes with the taller woman snarling inhumanly. "Who am I denying Iseron or Xena?"

Xena found herself staring in shock for a moment. What in Tarturus was she doing? She suddenly felt ill almost the point of wanting to throw up. She pulled her hand free from her lovers grip taking a slow step back trying to breathe in as deeply as possible. She wasn't even trying to be passionate she was trying to force herself on to her lover.

She took another slow step back feeling her self grab on to one of the armours clasps as she met her lovers green eyes "I'm so sorry…I " she pulled harder only to watch as it suddenly turned to black liquid in her hand. She felt her hand move through it, she pulled it away watching as it turned back in to armour.

She looked at Gabrielle who looked just as shocked at herself the younger woman began to pull on her halter top only to find that the thread turning to silver liquid so she couldn't grab it. She growled trying harder to free the clasps only to find that that the same thing kept on happening. She stopped feeling the younger woman's hands on her face turning her head. Gabrielle slowly met her lovers gaze. "It won't come free…not until we've both done what we are meant to do."

She breathed in again. "Both armours are doing what Athena said they would, there trying to consume us both." Xena breathed in putting her hands through her hair in frustration. "I was being cruel to you…I almost forced myself up on you." Gabrielle eased up her hand taking one of her lovers. "It's okay, I know it wasn't you…it's Iseron it's trying to control you."

Xena breathed in again. "Please don't leave me alone again. "She felt her gaze wanderer franticly she knew her voice sounded desperate, weak and pleading. Gabrielle slowly wrapped her arms around her lover. "I won't, I promise." Xena looked at the wreath of white flowers which was now on the floor beside them.

She shook her head trying to clear the horrible daze which instantly started to dissipate. She slowly leaned down capturing the younger woman's lips kissing her tenderly. She moved her other hand slowly and gently through the long blonde hair. She left the younger woman's lips as she leaned down picking up the wreath at her feet.

She stood up slowly before gently putting it back over her lovers head she moved the long blonde hair so it was back in place. She moved her other hand checking her lover's smaller one which had held hers, she stroked the fingers gently. She looked at the flowers for a moment. "The children here make nice gifts."

She breathed in deeply as she sat herself down next to the tree. She watched as Gabrielle came to sit in front of her. "Gods I hate this." Gabrielle eased out a hand taking hers. "I know you do I but it will be all over soon." Xena put her hands through her hair in frustration. "I can feel this armour…It feels like it's trying to grasp my heart and crush it."

She put both hands on her face. "It's awful and it's just getting worse the more I resist the harder it fights." Gabrielle slowly ran her hand through her lover's dark hair. "You're stronger than it is I know you are." She looked down slightly. "I'm so sorry for saying what I said to you about who you used to be."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You've never mocked me in that way before." She groaned aloud. "Gods of cause you never have because that wasn't you, was it?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "No it wasn't…I felt strange and I said it before I could stop even myself." Xena sighed aloud looking at the younger woman. "Why do these armours hate each other so much?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't know may be the sun and moon titan were never happily married." Xena leaned over pulling her in to her arms. "Yeah well what ever it is I don't like it." Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "Nether do I." Xena breathed in her thoughts wandering. "What's happening with the army?"

Gabrielle looked up for a moment as she stroked the long black hair gently. "The army is separating a small part of it is going to stay here and protect the people." Xena breathed in deeply. "It sounds like no more than a skeleton army." She sighed aloud. "They won't stand a chance if Lycaon's troops come here."

Gabrielle shook her head. "A number of the men and woman want to come on the march, they believe they can help the warriors." Xena lowered her gaze. "They do realize that they could die?" Gabrielle pulled back slightly. "Yes they do…I just can't seem to get them to change their minds." Xena leaned back slightly. "You have to talk them out of it."

Gabrielle turned slightly. "There just trying to project their home and their way of life." Xena eased up her hand. "These people are not warriors." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Nether was I but I don't remember that stopping me." Xena eased up her hand only to stop, her lover was right she couldn't stop these people from marching.

Even if she could it wouldn't be the right thing to do. "Your right, if they want to march that'll march." She sighed aloud pulling the younger woman back in to her arms. May be it was better if for once she kept her mind off the battle arrangements and kept focused only on the weapons and the tactics to help Gabrielle.

She just wasn't herself and her anger was what was causing to loose it and give in to Iseron's power. She wasn't in charge and for good reason she had to remember that this time around. Gabrielle was the leader of this army and they marched to her command, she was there to protect her no matter what. She leaned down kissing her lover gently, as she held her tighter.

8

Christos looked up slowly as he heard the sound of heavy movement. It was very slow at first but it was becoming stronger, he could hear the clinking of shields and swords. It had to be a vast army all in full armour, he could hear the sounds of grinding wheels, a sound which he hadn't heard in a lifetime or at least that was how it felt.

They were dragging catapults heavy ones and by the sound of something bigger, he snorted aloud he had hoped to get to rebel city but by the sound of it the rebels were now leaving. Their vast army once more ready to attack Lycaon's he could smell the sweat and even feel the tension. He moved a little closer he couldn't tell where his successor was though.

He shook his head he wouldn't be able to get close to her on the march she'd be to heavily guarded as would her lover be. He sniffed the air sensing something dark and looming. He pulled back it smelt like Iseron he shook his head it couldn't be though, no one in there right mind would put that armour on.

He had seen it the day he had claimed Horn Hind as his own, he had seen its true form just like he had seen Horn Hind's. Both armours changed to suit the needs and personality of who ever was wearing them. For him Horn Hind had become the armour of glowing silver and blue steel with fire patterns and a horned helmet.

He shook the images from his mind as he pulled some branches down hearing the marching feet. He already had a good idea what the rebels were doing they were going towards the river crossing which would get them back over the other side of forest. He smiled as he walked forward, he could join them they'd no doubt have people who weren't warriors travelling with them.

He walked forward very slowly he wasn't sure if he was in the middle of the march or at the end. He stopped hearing someone coming towards him, he smiled looking up as he leaned on his walking stick. A young voice hit the air. "You there…" He smiled slightly. "Yes." The young voice spoke again. "You should be with the others it's very dangerous up here."

Christos shook his head. "I am sorry I just got a little lost I would grateful if you lead me back to the others." He heard the young man breath in deeply. "Come with me." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." The young mans voice hit the air again. "You'll be a lot safer where the others are there heavily protected by both the archers and the heavy foot soldiers."

Christos raised an eyebrow, archers now that sounded good, he smiled as he was brought through a number of people. The young warrior's voice hit the air again. "Now don't you go wandering off again?" A female voice hit the air. "I'm sorry about that I didn't know one of our group, had wandered off." She slowly took his hand. "Hey there now you just keep a hold of me

Christos smiled tapping his stick as he carried on walking. "I'm so sorry I guess my senses aren't as good as they used to be." The felt the woman squeeze his hand. "Hey it's alright as long as your back here that's the main thing." She patted his shoulder with her other hand. "What your job on our mission?" Christos smiled. "I'm here to help with the Greek fire for the troops."

End Of Part 41

By Silvermoonlight.

Really sorry for the issues, there was a fault with this chapter and it wouldn't show correctly. Chapter 42 is still still being checked and is not up yet.


	43. March To Glory

_MARCH TO GLORY AND THE BREAKING LIGHT OF DAY_

Gabrielle turned the small map slightly looking at it. "A river crossing?" Xena carried on moving ignoring Eryx's bemused expression. "Looks it's there." Gabrielle pushed her staff further in to the dirt. "I can read a map." Xena turned slightly. "Just not this one, right?" Gabrielle pulled the map up higher. "It's not my fault that I don't understand their werewolf version of the Greek language."

She turned as one of the warriors from the party behind her ran forward. He bowed as he walked beside her. "Great Horn Hind may I be of service?" Gabrielle growled aloud eyeing him this was already starting to grate her nerves. There was always some one there every time she had a problem trying to be overly nice.

She felt her teeth grit together as she eyed him. "I'm fine thank you…" She watched as he slowly backed away. Xena breathed in as she carried on walking. "You're Horn Hind you could've just asked him to lie down on the floor, just so you could walk over him." Gabrielle turned sharply staring at her. "Xena!"

Xena shrugged slightly. "Just a thought…" Gabrielle turned the map again. "Something you'd do right?" Xena looked up slightly. "I guess if I was as annoyed as you are right now, yes." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to be a werewolf yet I can't even read this. It's similar to Greek but it's not Greek, I don't get it."

Xena leaned over eyeing the map. "Well the pass is close to those rocks." Gabrielle looked at the map as she caught sight of what her lover was looking at. "Oh yes I see them." She narrowed her gaze. "I see it now." She turned looking at her lover. "Can you read their language?" Xena eyed the map again. "No I was just going on the imagery."

She looked at the map again before turning back to the road. "I need to tell you about the plan I have." Gabrielle turned sharply. "You mean the plan, for Ares?" Xena nodded calmly. "We are going to make him look like fool." Gabrielle watched as the rocks came in to view in the distance. "How do you intend to do that?"

Xena smirked slightly. "Oh I have an idea I think you'll like it." She raised a hand. "You're going to be poisoned." Gabrielle turned her head around sharply. "What?" She shook her head in annoyance. "Oh please tell me this isn't another one of your insane plans?" Xena folded her arms as she gazed at the younger woman. "This isn't an insane plan it's fool proof."

Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "Oh yeah it really sounds it, I get poisoned that's really fool proof." Xena eyed her. "Please Gabrielle just listen to me…just share my vision." Gabrielle turned slightly. "Oh yes I'm sharing your vision all right. I thought the point of the plan was that I didn't get to drink Hydra poison."

Xena eased up her finger. "No you don't have drink the Hydra poison, just a strong poison." She raised her hand higher. "We just get that bastard Calicos to give you the drink as Ares planned. You look sick and act sick and Ares thinks he's won, he comes to visit me and I put on a show and play up to him." She breathed in. "Your healing process kicks in and you get better."

She lowered her gaze. "Then we both kick his head in." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "You know just because I can heal my wounds instantly it does mean I can heal poison." Xena put a hand through her hair. "Sure it does…Ares wanted to use Hydra poison because it changes over time. Normal poison doesn't change in any way so your body can fight it."

Gabrielle turned sharply. "In theory but what if you're wrong?" Xena eased up both hands. "Please Gabrielle just go with me on this, I know you don't like it and I hate the idea of having to give you something to hurt you. It's the only way though Ares won't fall for it other wise, if it's not real enough he won't take the bait."

Gabrielle looked down slightly her gaze turned to the large army who were slowly marching behind them. She could hear the grinding of the catapults and the trebuchet which had five men dragging it slowly forward. She sighed aloud she didn't like the plan but she was just going to have go with it and hope that it all worked out.

She leaned over putting a hand on her lovers arm. "Alright, I'll go with this but I don't like it." Xena put a hand on her shoulder. "Ares will never see this coming believe me." Gabrielle put a hand through her hair. "What if Calicos doesn't do as he told?" Xena sneered turning eyeing the chained man who was being shoved along by Janos. "Oh he will believe me."

8

Adrienne found herself moving faster she was much further ahead than the rebel army. Saying that though she'd left as soon as Gabrielle had given her the scroll only taking a little time to grab the armour that Janos had ready for her. He wasn't kidding when he said gold plated it was one of his best armour creations.

Every plate was engraved in gold with its Horn Hind imagery on the chest plate and the white wolf spirit on the back plate. Even the werewolf helmet had engravings. Unlike most helmets which ether had the vine of life around the eye sockets or the pledge of warriors in their language this had horns engraved up both sides.

She swung the wooden land green cape back as she carried on moving through the meadow unlike the army she wasn't going to get to any rest. She had to carry on moving no matter what If she wanted to make it to Messene. She paused bushing her brown long hair out of her eyes her grandfather had once talked about Messene when she'd been a no more than five seasons old.

She could still remember his very words clearly it was the birth place of freedom, the city were the Great War had changed the tide of Lycaon's brutal campaign. The place were man and werewolf had fought together as comrades and had died together side by side in glorious battle. While Horn Hind had blew his mighty horn from the tallest building.

It was considered to be the first free city for the werewolf's before the more corrupted times. When man had turned their back on them and had turned against them. Labelling them as animals, beasts and monsters of the night, which killed people, it was sad that the next human generations had not seen the good in them.

The name werewolf had fallen in myth and the difference between Lycaon and later werewolf generations could no longer seen by human children. Fairy tails had soon sprung in to being about evil wolfs who eat little girls and talking pigs by blowing their houses down. She'd always hated those fairy tails because they were half truths in terms of her race.

Her people were not evil and they weren't all monster just like in the human race some were evil. Those who were evil and did truly horrible things were the ones the humans always got to see, they never the good in the rest of her race. It seemed only fitting then that Horn Horns successor had been human once.

She was person who knew nothing of werewolf's before these events and she wasn't evil by nature ether. She was though the link between both races because of her human background. She stopped still for a moment, may be this was fated, maybe this would the time when werewolf's once again got to prove there decency as a race.

She began to run again, she had never seen the free city but she couldn't wait to get there. She wanted to see the place that her grandfather had spoken about so often. She stopped still as she noticed something in the distance she moved slightly closer, watching it from the top of the meadow. She sneered slightly seeing the black armour and horned helmet attached to the side of the belt.

It was one of Lycaon's troops a scout who was by the looks of it trying to find the best passage for Lycaon's army to go through. The ugly bastard king had catapults like them and he had more so he needed to know the safest way to get through the woods and meadows. She could see a number of banners which were attacked to the dark warriors armour.

They were standees and very important ones at that, once one was put in to the ground or hung from a tree Lycaon's troops would follow it. She sneered seeing that the female warrior was getting closer as she surveyed the terrain. She moved forward pulling her sword free her scabbard the black armoured bitch hadn't seen her.

May be Lycaon's troops didn't even considered that they had any enemy to fear. Oh wait of cause they didn't they believed they were unstoppable with Lycaon as the lead of there army. She eyed the banners on her counterparts back again, may be she could even the score by killing the carrier and placing them in bad or difficult terrain so it ruined at least one or two of their catapults as well as slow them down.

That would be fun she moved slowly forward seeing that her opponent had stopped still as she viewed the landscape again while tapping her boot against a rock. She turned sharply just in time to move as a throwing axe was thrown directly at her face. She watching as it landed in the meadow behind her disappearing in the long grass and yellow flowers.

She grinned eyeing the woman who yanked her sword free. "Why hello there, lovely day were having wouldn't you say?" The other woman looked up slightly eyeing her armour. "Rebel scum!" Adrienne smirked. "Why yes I am and your Lycaon's filth by the looks of it. Tell me do you serve you're bastard king, by bending over or is your position higher than that?"

Her opponent snarled aloud. "I don't have to answer to you rebel." Her hand slowly rose as she twirled her sword. "Lycaon will burn you and your rebellion to the ground. Horn Hind is dead and you and your people don't have a hope." Adrienne eyed her as she came closer. "Then you'll be sad to know that you didn't succeed in killing Horn Hind."

She pulled back reading herself. "Horn Hind is coming for you and your all going to die as is your king." She grinned watching as the woman's anger started to show. "Lycaon's destiny is to die or have you forgotten the words written on the free city by our ancestors?" The woman laughed slightly. "I don't believe in that pathetic myth, it was made by old dying werewolf's who had no spine."

Her opponent turned on her heals. "Fools and weaklings are those who don't follow the king of all werewolf's." Adrienne laughed slightly. "Even bigger fools are those who don't see the glory of Horn Hind and her strength to oppose the bastard king." The woman laughed slightly. "You talk to much rebel, I should cut out your tongue."

Adrienne felt her sword as it slammed down on her own she turned as it was swung harder hitting the woman's blade again. She pulled back avoiding her opponent's fist as it flew towards her face. She felt the pain as the woman's sword hilt slammed in to her nose she pulled back ignoring the other woman's laugher.

She leapt back again as the sword was swung she pulled up her weapon blocking it as it came down again only harder. She suddenly felt the pain as the sword truck her across the lower leg she looked down watching as the blood started to run free. She cried out again in pain as the hilt slammed in to her nose.

She moved back avoiding the blade as it swung down again. Her opponent screamed in anger as she tried to swing the sword again only to miss her. she turned slamming her fist in to the woman's face watching as she cried out in pain as blood ran down her chin. She didn't get a chance to react as the woman suddenly kicked her.

The inhuman kick slammed in to her mid section sending her flying she felt the floor as she slammed in to it. She turned only to watch the other woman run forward. She didn't get a chance to move as she was kicked again with the same force. She watched painfully as flowers were sent sky wards as she hit the meadows floor.

Her gaze turned quickly as she caught sight of something gleaming in the grass she turned grabbing it only to pull out the fallen throwing axe. She turned painful throwing it full force in the other woman's direction. Her opponent cried out as the blade slammed in to her armours upper chest plate she watched as the woman turned her anger at boiling point.

Her hand moved to the axe as she yanked it free ignoring the blood as it hit the grass. She eyed the weapon as she pulled it up Adrienne stood up slowly only to see the axe as it was thrown again she felt the pain as it slammed in to her lower sword arm. She felt the agonizing pain as she let go of her sword due to the pain.

She turned only to see the woman's foot as it slammed in to her face. She felt the blood as it ran down her forehead she turned only to feel more pain as she was kicked again. She hit the floor she pulled up her hand just in time to stop the woman's boot as it came down towards her throat. She felt the pain her opponent's inhuman strength surfaced pushing down harder.

The woman's evil smile slowly widened. "This is the best you can do? You're pathetic just like Lycaon said you were." Her grin widened even more. "I can't wait to see Lycaon wipe out your people and make you no more than a distant memory along with your so called Horn Hind." Adrienne watched as her opponent raised her sword.

Adrienne didn't think as she pushed full force feeling her in human strength surface she watched as the other woman was thrown backward. Her body slammed in to the floor close by. She turned yanking the axe free from her hand she turned feeling the rage kick in she watched as the woman ran forward.

She twirled with the razor edged weapon as she swung it in a circular motion, she turned around feeling herself scream as she plunged the weapon straight in to the wounded woman's mid section. She heard the crack of the armour plating as the axe blade penetrated deeper she shoved harder ignoring the cries of pain.

She put her other hand on the hilt staring in to her opponent's shocked gaze. "My people will be remembered. Yours won't, you'll be forgotten and only ever be remembered as monsters like your bastard king." She shoved again feeling the blood as it dripped over fingers. "Go back to Tarturus, where you came from."

She pulled her axe free watching as the woman hit the floor her body convulsing. She watched as her body slowly went still as death over took her. She eyed the bloody weapon in disgust. She moved forward ignoring her bleeding wounds as she pulled the banners free from their holder on the dead woman's back she turned slowly walking away her gaze searching for her sword.

8

Calicos looked up slightly from his position near the post which he'd been chained to, his gaze moved as he watched the people around him set up camp. He yanked on the chains in anger Horn Hind that name was meaningless to him now. As Ares had said Gabrielle was no warrior she was just an irritating little blonde.

As for Xena she was just a bitch period he pulled on the chains again feeling his frustration as it mounted. Why was he here anyway? Why would they drag him along for the ride, and their war if they didn't need him to fight? He was here for others reasons he groaned in pain as he tried to move his broken arm.

They were all weak warriors none of which would be able to defeat Lycaon no one could. Even the predecessor of this Horn Hind had failed miserably he had done no more than lock Lycaon in a cage. There was no chance and no hope of victory why couldn't these fools see that Ares was the answer to all their problems.

To be loyal to him meant that a warrior could urn special gift and even have whole armies made for them. If he could just get Iseron then he could lead huge armies against Lycaon. He could be all powerful and bend the world to his will, a walking destroyer of souls who could shape the world and make it more.

He was the leader not Horn Hind he was the one they should be kneeling to not her. He turned slightly as he sensed a dark presence behind him he turned slowly watching as the Warrior Princess walked towards him. He sneered seeing that Gabrielle wasn't with her, the people around her seemed to move away as they felt Iseron's presence.

He eyed the warrior woman in disgust as he met her ice blue gaze. "What do you want you bitch?" Xena sneered as she came closer to him she grabbed hold of the chain around his neck pulling it savagely. "To break your other arm if you don't watch your tongue." Calicos eyed her he breathed in trying to ignoring Iseron's presence which was over whelming.

He eyed her. "I see…" He turned slightly. "But the truth is I'm here for a reason aren't I?" Xena smiled slightly. "No you're here and alive because Gabrielle wouldn't like it if I killed you." She yanked on the chain. "I think she'd rather kill you herself." Calicos sniggered slightly. "No she wouldn't and you'd stop her again like you did the first time around."

Xena sneered eyeing him she pulled up part of the chain twisting it harshly around his neck watching as his face showed pain. "Perhaps you haven't considered the fact that if you were stuck in your werewolf form, I wouldn't care." She snarled aloud twisting harder. "I'm only against her killing the human part as for werewolf part that's another matter."

She moved closer to him watching as he tried to struggle. "In werewolf form against her you wouldn't stand a chance, I should no I've been up against her myself." She grinned evilly enjoying his fearful look. "She's relentless and she has no issue with ripping your very limps from your body or trying to bite off your face off with those lovely razor sharp teeth of hers."

She smirked slightly. "The primal instinct just takes over." She twisted again. "I'm sure you know all about that, don't you." She leaned closer. "Frankly I'd like to see her tear you to pieces." Calicos felt her suddenly let go of the chain he coughed painful feeling the air move through his lungs again. "Iseron was meant for me not you."

Xena eyed her armour for a moment. "Yeah well you didn't get picked I guess you're just not what it wanted." She turned slamming her fist to his face she watched he hit the floor groaning in pain. "Your right though I do need you for something." She grabbed the chain on his neck pulling him up by it. "Your going to do everything as Ares planned."

Calicos laughed aloud as he eyed her. "What makes you think I'd do anything for you warrior bitch?" Xena raised an eyebrow pulling hard on the chain again. "Oh I don't know." Calicos pulled back not liking the psychotic look which slowly spread across the warrior princess's face. Xena eyed him. "Maybe the fact that if you don't I'll end your life slowly and painfully."

She looked at her fist again. "Or I'll just give you to Gabrielle, I'm sure she would love to break the rest of your bones." She narrowed her gaze. "Your choice..." She shrugged for a moment then turned slamming her fist in to his face again. She watched as he hit the floor again on his knees, she let go the chain watching as blood ran down his nose.

"Xena..."

Xena turned watching as Gabrielle came in to view her lover eyed her. She slowly smiled putting both hands behind her back. "Hi." Gabrielle looked at her then turned looking at Calicos who was wiping the blood of from his nose. "Did you just hit him?" Xena eyed Calicos for a moment. "Yes…I did, you see we were just having a chat about Ares and his little plan."

Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Was hitting him nessurary?" Xena folded her arms. "Yes it was." Calicos sneered slightly. "Oh please don't try to pretend that you're a warrior Gabrielle, you're nothing more than a dirty little lowly peasant." He didn't get a chance to think as the blonde woman suddenly grabbed him by the neck chain.

She yanked it up painfully then twisted it so it was pressed against his neck he felt the pain as her grip tightened. Gabrielle snarled inhumanly as she pressed even harder. "Your right I am a lowly peasant as you put it." Xena turned slowly eyeing her lovers who's anger was starting to surface she moved closer to her.

This wasn't the first time she'd heard this insult directed at Gabrielle when ever someone in a tavern had said it she'd normal punched them as hard as possible or had them up against the wall cringing in fear. It had always disgusted her that people dared to use the term lowly or filthy peasant to describe the woman she loved.

Some people only believed you were only a warrior if you had been to the academy and had weapons training. No one had ever made any insult of the sort to her, but then most people believed that Ares was her father. None of them even realized that she actuality came from the same background as Gabrielle.

Gabrielle leaned forward trying to control her anger which was at boiling point. "Despite that I am a peasant I'll always be more of a warrior than you are. I would never betray people like you have or treat them the way you do…" Xena slowly put her hand on her lovers arm squeezing gently. She watched as Gabrielle turned to meet her gaze. "Let him go Gabrielle."

Gabrielle snarled aloud as she let go of the chain. She turned slowly stepping back as she breathed in feeling her anger slowly subside. Xena turned her gaze to Calicos who was rubbed his neck. "She is more of a warrior than you are." Calicos eyed her. "Go to Tarturus." Xena sneered she turned slamming her foot in to his face.

She ignored his cry of pain as she watched Gabrielle walk away from her. She sneered again at the fallen man before slowly turning and following the younger woman. Gabrielle moved forward watching as Eryx appeared he slowly walked up to her. "How did it go?" Xena walked forward putting both hands on her lover's shoulders. "He'll perform he's afraid to die."

End Of Part 42.

By Silvermoonlight.

HAZMOT. It's really interesting that you say that, in that Xena fights the armour while Gabrielle gives in to hers. I always felt that in the series Gabrielle seemed to give in to evil and didn't always always fight it. Unlike Xena who was always constantly battling with her past misdeeds. Update your story soon :)


	44. The Silence Before The Storm

_THE SILENCE BEFORE THE STORM_

Xena sat back easing the pipe up to her lips she breathed it in deeply before blowing it out. Her gaze shifted as watched the smoke drift through the air. She shuffled slightly getting more comfortable on the cushions. The army was very tired and they were only half way there they still had a lot of ground to cover.

Not that Lycaon would be any closer ether he had more troops than they did, the ugly bastard was probably setting up camp himself. She looked around at the tent which had been set up it was big and it had a nice fur skin bed. They had also put all sorts of nice things in side it, like huge cushions a tub and drink, she could see five water skins full of alcohol.

She looked at the pipe which had been another gift for Gabrielle, she smirked her lover didn't smoke. She shrugged nether did she normally but she was in the mood for it for some reason. She lay back slightly oh yes this was bliss no one bothering her, and no need to talk to bark out orders just her, her pipe and silence.

She looked up slightly there was one thing missing through she turned noticing that the ugly unbreakable vase was sitting on the side of a small table. Some one had put blue and yellow flowers in it. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed an apple she threw it up catching it in a fluid motion. She grinned as she took aim.

The fruit hit the vase hard sending it toppling over, it hit the ground hard. She turned watching as the tents opening was flung open by Gabrielle her lover was being closely followed by Iris and Thaddeus. Iris looked up slowly. "I think this is a bad idea." Gabrielle put a hand through her hair in frustration. "Look it's easy you just give me poison, it's that simple."

Thaddeus put both hands together. "You can't be serious?" Gabrielle put a hand on her chin as she propped her staff up against the tents side. "Look your not giving me the Hydra poison, your giving me another really strong poison." Iris turned slowly. "It's sounds dangerous! I mean what if this goes wrong and you end up dying for real?"

Gabrielle turned picking up a dagger which was on the table she turned kicking the ugly fallen vase out of the way. Xena ducked slightly as the vase flew over her head landing behind her. She shrugged as she took another breath of smoke she leaned back breathing out a ring of smoke which floated through the air.

Gabrielle eyed the dagger she turned slicing the tip of the blade across her palm. She watched as Thaddeus pulled back in shock she heard her lover suddenly sit up in surprise. She looked at the bloody wound watching as it slowly healed she raised the bloody dagger. "I can heal myself…I just need you to give me something really strong so that I look sick and act sick."

She threw the dagger back on the table. "Ares needs to think that I'm dying." She turned slightly. "All Calicos has to do is hand me this poisoned drink that's all, if he screws up Xena will kill him." She turned eyeing her lover. "The plan will work...Xena's plans always…" She stopped as she smelt smoke she turned slowly back to her lover. "Are you smoking?"

Xena raised the long pipe to her mouth. "Yes." Gabrielle pulled back in shock, she blinked for a moment. "Please tell me that's not an opium pipe." Xena eyed the pipe. "Yes it is an opium pipe, but I'm not smoking opium." Gabrielle moved a step closer to her lover ignoring Thaddeus and Iris's surprised looks. She eased up her hand. "Why are you smoking?"

Xena eyed the pipe. "It was a gift for you, but you don't smoke." Gabrielle slowly took another step forward. "Nether do you, you kicked that habit a long time ago you told me." Xena put the pipe in her mouth. "Yes I know I kicked the habit, I just want to right now." Gabrielle put a hand on her face. "Xena that is really bad for you, you told me that."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I also told you that henbane was bad, but you seemed to enjoy your trip on it." She raised her hand. "Apparently I was really beautiful in your eyes." Gabrielle groaned aloud she could hear Iris sniggering she turned sneering in her direction, which caused her to swallow nervously and step back.

She put both hands together. "Just tell me there are no drugs of any kind in that pipe." Xena looked up sharply. "No there aren't, I like to have a clear head when it comes to Ares you know that." She eyed the pipe. "I just need something to get rid of the tension I'm feeling that's all and this is helping me relax."

She looked down slightly the tension was getting worse and it was getting harder to relax, she found herself feeling worse towards the end of the march. She'd said nothing and had focusing her thoughts on walking while putting her arm around Gabrielle just to keep her mind in check. She had also had pain her muscles in places mostly old injuries.

Very few had played up in the past but she'd found that they'd just started up she knew that it was Iseron's doing. It was trying harder it just wasn't trying hard enough. She had been in more intense pain than this before a little pain wasn't enough to make her loose her temper. She took another long dreg from the pipe then she blew another ring she watched as her lover eyed it as it passed her.

She eyed Iris. "As Gabrielle says it's a very simple, you just have to poison her. Her healing will take a little while to kick in but it'll be enough time to make her look sick." Thaddeus snarled aloud. "I don't like it." Xena turned grabbing one of the water skins she took a long drink from it. "I don't care what you think."

Thaddeus blinked as he moved forward. "You don't care! Well we do I mean it's a risky plan at best and there's a chance that Horn Hind might not be able to handle the poison and die." Xena took another slow drink she turned sharply spitting it in his direction. "Don't patronize me about my plans! I don't want to give Gabrielle poison any more than you do."

She sneered slightly. "If it goes wrong I loose the only person I've ever truly loved." She turned taking another long dreg from the pipe. "You want Ares to get what's coming to him then this is the only way to do it, he's not stupid he won't buy in to any crock and bull act." She sat back slightly. "Believe me I know he used to hang around me."

Gabrielle put a hand on her lovers arm squeezing gently. "It's okay Xena." She watched as the taller woman leaned back again trying to relax herself. She stood up slightly. "Could you please get the drink ready?" Thaddeus turned slightly. "As you wish Horn Hind, but I still think this is an insane plan." Iris shook her head. "Let's go Thaddeus, let them have some peace."

Xena closed her eyes slightly as she watched them go. "Why can't they just go with this plan and stop whining?" Gabrielle slowly sat down next her. "Their just concerned Xena" Xena sneered before taking another long drink. "They shouldn't be." Gabrielle turned slightly taking one of the water skins she took a gulp from it.

Xena turned seeing a sad expression slowly appear on her lovers face. She shifted so she was sitting slightly closer to her. "What's wrong Gabrielle?" Gabrielle sighed aloud she took another long drink. "I am just a lowly peasant aren't I?" She took another drink. "I mean, I never trained at any academy with weapons, so what right do I have to bear the name of warrior."

Xena pulled herself up sharply. "You have every right to bear the name warrior. You are a warrior I mean look at you your Horn Hind the very symbol of honour and freedom." Gabrielle sighed aloud as she lowered her gaze. "Yeah and if I wasn't Horn Hind then I guess I'd just be another lowly peasant." Xena shook her head moving closer to the younger woman. "You are not a lowly peasant Gabrielle."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're a warrior and always have been in my eyes." She turned sneering slightly. "You don't need any academy to prove you're worth. You know that I don't consider you my student, I consider you my equal in every way." She turned meeting her lovers green gaze. "Calicos's words are poison and there's no truth in them."

Gabrielle eased up her hand looking at it. "I know it's just what if I can't do this? I mean I'm their leader what if when the time comes I make a mistake. I'll be leading them to their deaths and my failure means the death of everyone in Messene." Xena slowly put her arm around the younger woman. "You won't fail."

She eased up her fingers running them across her face. "You can do this you've always come through when it mattered." She smiled slightly. "You know that I'll be there by your side all the way." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "I know, I guess I'm just afraid." Xena breathed as she felt the younger woman wrap her arms around her she nuzzled her lover's blonde hair. "So am I."

8

Iona watched as the army carried on moving they weren't making good time at all. She listened to the sound as the catapults were slowly dragged forward. She turned the map as she stared at the banner which had placed close by, why was it leading them towards one of the swamp lands in the eastern area?

May be there was method in the standard bearers madness she had never questioned the woman. Normally she did such a great job when it came to finding a decent path through any forest. Perhaps there was a quicker way through the swamp that would lead in to open valley, which would take them to Messene.

They would be coming at Messene from an angle and they still needed the tree coverage to set up the catapults. They had to try and attack Messene before night fall so as to take away their advantage of using their werewolf troops. She turned as she heard a crashing sound she swung around seeing that one of the catapults wheels had come off.

She turned in anger watching as everyone stopped around the heavy wooden war machine. She moved forward eyeing the warrior who was easing up the heavy wheel. "What happened?!" The warrior eyed her he swallowed. "The wheels don't like this terrain their not built for it." Iona grabbed the wheel eyeing it.

She put a hand on her chin. "Put it back on." The warrior eyed her in confusion. "What?" Iona pulled up in anger she let go of the wheel snarling at him. "I said put it back on idiot! Now get moving!" She watched as he sped in to action, along with three other men who all picked up the huge wheel and slowly set about putting it back on.

Jiang folded his arms as he walked up behind her. "Your standard bearer is terrible this terrain is not good for dragging catapults through." Iona eyed him in anger. "She's the best at what she does!" Jiang grunted aloud. "What's that messing up and making us go around in circles?" Iona looked down at the map. "The woman knows her job believe me, this must just be miner problem."

Jiang grunted as he leaned forward. "Oh yes a miner problem, of cause like most of your miner problems they wind up a screw ups." Iona snarled aloud as she eyed him. "So she's leading us on a slightly difficult path so what? It's not like Lycaon can remember what this place used to look like." Jiang eyed her. "You think a hundred seasons has made his memory vague?"

Iona put a hand on her chest. "Well I hope for both our sakes it has because it won't be just me he wants to kill this time, it'll be you as well." Jiang turned slightly as much as he hated to admit it the bitchy Roman fool was right once again. "Fine then I'll just tell him that things aren't as they used to be and hope that he believes me."

Iona snarled aloud. "Oh I'm sure he'll buy it from you, I've already lied to him and I'm all out of good excuses." Jiang shook his head in disgust as he looked at her. "I don't care what you have to do or how you do it, fix this catapult quickly before he catches on to the fact that one of them is missing because it's lagging behind!"

Iona watched as he turned on his heels his Chinese robes flowing she turned back to the catapult eyeing the men working on it. "Move faster you useless idiots." She turned slamming her fist in to the nearest mans face. She watched as he hit the floor in pain. "I want this moving again quickly I don't want to be lagging behind the other catapults!"

8

Janos grunted aloud as he walked in to the tent that had been made for those under Horn Hind. It was next to Horn Hinds main tent he breathed in deeply looking at Eryx. "She can't be serious?" Eryx sat down on of the cushions. "She is deadly serious." Iris pushed past Janos who folded his arms in annoyance. "But your not going to let her go through with it right?"

Eryx sat back slowly he breathed in deeply. "You know as well as I do that her voice is higher than any werewolf's here, I can't deny her, her wish it's my duty to honour her." Thaddeus rolled his eyes. "It's not even her idea though its Xena's I mean drinking poison is insane!" Iris watched as Candice sat down the old woman looked concerned.

She folded her arms "If you all haven't noticed Xena's loosing it." Thaddeus turned sharply. "No offence but we already know that." Iris shook her head. "No I'm not taking about the heated remarks and her insane plans I'm talking about something else." She sneered slightly seeing that all heads had turned to look at her. "Oh so none of you saw what happened with those two today before we started moving?"

Eryx looked up sharply. "I know what you're talking about Iris and you do well not to mention it." Iris turned sharply. "Oh please, she was practically forcing herself on to Horn Hind and you don't want that to be mentioned!" Eryx stood up sharply ignoring the shocked expressions. "Their physical relationship is none of your business."

Iris snarled in anger. "None of my business it was my job to look after Horn Hind when she was sick." Eryx slammed his fist down hard on the small table, he watched as a number of the goblets fell off it. "It's not your job any more, and more to the point you obviously didn't see everything that did happen only a part of it by the sounds of it."

He sat back down slowly. "Xena did see what she was doing, she stopped herself I saw the whole exchange." Iris growled in anger. "So she stopped herself this time that does not mean she will the next time." Thaddeus moved forward putting his hands on his lover's shoulders. "She has a point though the next time could be worse."

Eryx shook his head. "Brother I understand yours and Iris's view point, but the truth is we've all seen Iseron's effects before. I believe that Xena is fighting it and fighting it harder than anyone I've ever come across. She doesn't want to give in to it she doesn't like it. Gabrielle or Horn Hind as we call her is the thing that's helping her stay focused."

Janos slowly sat down he grunted in annoyance. "Great a double edged sword, you take Horn Hind away from Xena she looses it completely. Keep Horn Hind with her and Horn Hind herself is put at risk." He looked at his hand. "I'll go with the second option though I mean seriously we all know who rules the roost in their relationship."

Thaddeus eyed him before shaking his head in annoyance. "You would." Janos sat up sharply. "I think you underestimate Horn Hind, Horn Hind is Iseron's equal. Powerful strong and noble the essence of what it is to be a warrior and spill blood honourably." He pulled back eyeing Thaddeus. "The warriors pledge says it all."

Thaddeus eyed him. "Yes the warriors pledge the words that the first Horn Hind spoke before going in to battle. I am but one voice of many and one warrior among others, I am forever and eternally bound to my armour and want with my inner soul to show honour and courage to all. For I am the one who's horns rise to heavens of the gods. I am the first and last and I am destined and would give my life's blood for all of you."

Candice smiled slightly. "Beautifully spoken." Eryx breathed in deeply. "I agree." He shook his head. "Janos is right though we do better to go with the second option and go with Xena's plan." Iris turned in anger. "I don't believe this!" Eryx watched as she left the tent her anger blazing, he sighed watching as Thaddeus followed her, this was going to be a long night."

8

Xena stood up slightly watching as Calicos walked in to the tent, the man sneered at her as placed the tray down with goblets on it. Calicos limped away trying to ignore his pain as he left the tent. He could see a warrior in one of the trees high above him who had a crossbow pointed at his chest. He turned seeing that there was another in the tree opposite who had a spear ready to throw at him.

He snarled aloud, he would have Xena's head for this! He looked back watching as the tent was closed may be their stupid little plan would fail and the poison would kill Gabrielle. He turned eyeing the man with a spear and the archer again maybe he could get out of this and save himself if the opportunity arose.

There was no honour in being forced to betray the one god he admired so much. He shrugged his shoulders painfully the second beating Eryx had given him after Xena and Gabrielle had left was still hurting. The older man had said nothing to him he'd just kept striking him until he'd lost interest. As rebel law stated he was now considered a traitor he snarled aloud it meant that his life was deemed as worthless.

Xena eyed the goblets of wine she turned eyeing her lover who was lying back on the cushions. She breathed in deeply as she turned towards her she couldn't think about this anymore she had to go through with it. She eyed the wine goblet noticing the ruby on the side which was Gabrielle's. She turned seeing her lover toss the empty water skin close by.

She'd drunken all the cider in it oddly enough she wasn't drunk which was probably due to the werewolf in her. She was more relaxed though and seemed rather happy. She looked at the goblets again she didn't want to do this she put a hand through her hair in frustration. Gabrielle was right this was insane plan.

She breathed out trying to ignore her emotions, which was getting harder as she stared in to Gabrielle's goblet. She watched in surprise as Gabrielle suddenly took her goblet of the tray. Gabrielle eased up the goblet smiling. "What are we celebrating?" Xena slowly eased her goblet of the tray she dropped the tray ignoring the clatter. "Victory I guess."

Gabrielle eased the wine up sniffing it. "You know I'm not one for wine." Xena looked at her every part of her wanted to take the goblet out of her lover's hand and throw it outside. She looked down eyeing her own wine. "Iris said it was a special blend she said you might like it." Gabrielle eyed the goblet. "Well here's to us."

She raised the goblet only to see Xena's hand stop it she looked up meeting her lover's light blue gaze. Xena smiled slightly trying to ignore the screaming in her mind. "I love you." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I love you to." Xena eased her hand away watching as the younger woman slowly downed the wine she closed her eyes as she drank her own.

Gabrielle swallowed she felt the burning sensation as it slowly moved up her throat. The pain in her stomach that followed was awful, she felt the goblet fall from her hand it hit the floor hard. She found herself stepping back as the dizziness started to kick in. Her limps screamed out as she lost her balance hitting the floor hard on her back.

She didn't know what they'd given her but it was awful she could feel all her limps seething up, the world around her started to go slightly out focus. She coughed painfully. Xena kneeled down this was awful to watch, her lovers body kept on jolting she eased up the younger woman's head watching her green eyes widen.

She breathed in painfully the poison was the same one that she'd given to Jiang's troops when she'd laced their meat. It was much more lethal than the original which Apostolos had created. When she'd read his notes back in Messene she'd seen that it could made to kill by changing some of the herbs. She stared at her lover who jolted again and killing it was trying to do now.

She blinked realizing that she wasn't acting up she was supposed to put on a show. She pulled her lover up holding her tightly. "Gabrielle…" She felt the younger woman jolt again. "Gabrielle!" Somehow the tear that ran down her face didn't feel forced at all, she was finding it awful to see the younger woman is so much pain.

She turned instantly sensing a presence behind her. "Ares…" She watched as the god of war appeared in a blast of white flames. Ares put a hand casually on the hilt of his sword. "Yes." Xena slowly stood up meeting his dark gaze. "Why are you here?" Ares eyed Gabrielle he smirked slightly. "She must be in so much pain."

His smile suddenly widened. "It would appear that even the great Horn Hind is no match for Hydra poison." Xena narrowed her gaze. "This is your doing?" Ares turned watching as Gabrielle's body jolted slightly he could see blood running down her lip from where her canine teeth had bitten down due to pain. "Yes."

He watched as Gabrielle's body jolted. "I could save her you know." He turned slightly ignoring the blonde woman's cry of pain. "If you join me again, as my Warrior Princess." Xena eyed him. "No." Ares turned eyeing the fallen woman. "You know there is no cure that's mortal that can cure her. The poison itself changes, no matter how much her body fights she'll loose."

He watched the blonde woman's body jolted again. "Only a godly cure will save her." He moved closer to the Warrior Princess loving the smell of her leather as it hit his nose. "You don't need her…your destiny is with me." He moved even closer raising his hands watching as the dark haired woman turned her back on him. "Your destiny is to bend the world to your will."

He put his hands close to her waist. "To break it mould it and shape it to your every whim." He paused as the red light blasted out from his hands, he heard her cry out as she felt his intoxicating touch. To her he knew that it felt like the moment between climaxing and heightened blood lust. He smiled keeping his hands in place. "To lay waste to all who oppose you."

He closed his hands watching the red light fade the dark haired woman grabbed the table as she tried to compose herself again. He smiled moving closer so he could breathe in the smell of her hair. He eased up one hand taking stroking her hair lightly. "You wear Iseron so beautifully every part of it compliments you so well."

He moved hand running it across the winged shoulder guard. "It flows with your power and you elegant grace." He moved his finger over one of the weaving patterns. "Every part, every pattern is designed to embody your soul." He breathed deeply. "You feel its power burning through your soul its intoxicating isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow, watching as she breathed in deeply a sneer slowly appearing on her face. "You can hear its voice in your mind can't you? As it tempts you and seduces you." He breathed in the smell of her hair again. "You should stop fighting it Xena, you should surrender to it and let the fire that burns in side you becoming an inferno."

He leaned over ignoring the gagging sounds behind him as he kissed her on the side of the face. "You don't need Horn Hind you can destroy Lycaon alone as it is written in one of those over grown dog's myths." He smiled pulling his sword free he moved it slowly so over her head putting it in her hand. "Power has always excited you Xena."

He eased up her other hand putting it on his sword's hilt, he watched as her eyes followed the swords gleaming blade upwards. "Iseron's destiny is to kill Horn Hind, Iseron hates Horn Hind." He leaned over kissing her cheek lightly. "You see Hyperion and Theia despite being so opposite always fought over the day and the night."

He turned her slightly feeling her breathing quicken. "Hyperion wanted more sunlight and Theia wanted more moonlight." He turned eyeing Gabrielle who was struggling to breathe. "The armoured suits they made are forever bound to fight and destroy each other. They will never embrace love or compassion for each other, war was all they both know."

Xena felt the sword as it was turned in her hands as Ares moved her closer to her lover's body. Ares smiled as he let go of her hands seeing that the sword point was directed at the blonde woman's chest. He moved closer so he was against her ear. "Embrace your destiny Xena and destroy the one who opposes you."

He smiled slightly. "Send Horn Hind back in to oblivion." He watched as she raised the sword slightly he lowered his gaze seeing Gabrielle's eyes widen in surprise and horror. "Let Iseron become you and let its fires embody you and claim you. Embrace the destiny that is yours and yours alone." He watched as an evil smile spread across her face.

He grinned as the sword was raised even higher he could see the blonde woman's breathe quickening the fear and panic suddenly showing in her eyes. Iseron was doing what it did best it was consuming the Warrior Princess and she was giving in to it. He moved his hand through her hair. "She doesn't love you the way I do, she can't give you what you need."

End Of Part 43

By Silvermoonlight


	45. The Wanting Of A Needing Heart

_THE WANTING OF A NEEDING HEART_

Xena turned feeling her evil smile widening she looked at Gabrielle who looked terrified she could see her chest moving faster as she raised the sword higher. She turned slowly meeting her ex lover's dark brown gaze seeing the share pleasure in them along with the look of victory. "You know that's were you've always been wrong."

She snarled aloud slamming his sword backwards hearing his cry of pain as his own sword plunged in to his mid section. Ares stepped back feeling the agonizing pain he looked down staring at the sword in his mid section. He snarled grabbing it as he pulled it out watching as his wound slowly healed up. He snarled as he met her ice blue eyes. "What is the meaning of this?!"

He turned watching as Gabrielle slowly and painfully got to her knees the young woman turned spitting blood from her mouth her green eyes burnt in to him as she stood up fully. Xena shrugged as she pulled her sword free she narrowed her gaze enjoying his stunned look. "Well gee you didn't really think that I'd kill her did you?"

Gabrielle turned spitting again feeling the pain in her body finally leave. Xena felt her smile widened. "Your right though she did drink poison, just not the poison you were intending to give her." She slowly moved her hand under her cape pulling the little red bottle up. "You see Gabrielle found out about your little traitor before we got here. You should really get better servants."

She turned on her heels ignoring his shock as she put the bottle away. "You didn't honestly believe that I'd be seduced by all that crap you were spewing about conquering the world, did you?" She narrowed her gaze as she turned to her lover who was using a cloth to wipe the remaining blood from her mouth. "Honestly Gabrielle you'd think he'd come up with a better strategy after all these years wouldn't you?"

Gabrielle eyed her lover she breathed in deeply for one horrible moment there she had believed that Xena was really going to end her life. Even if it had been a ruse it had been enough to scare her. The look in her lover's eyes had caused her to panic, as it had mirrored the one she had seen on the cliff a long time ago when they'd faced off against each other after the death of both their children.

She breathed in trying to clear if from her mind along with the point of the god of wars sword which had been aimed at her chests beating heart. She turned eyeing Ares who was sneering at her she could see the concern which was now showing her lover's eyes. She threw the cloth to one side. "I guess you loose again."

Ares turned his anger boiling up as he eyed the blonde woman. "You irritating little blonde bitch, you always ruin everything!" Gabrielle turned as she walked past her lover. She eyed the god of war as she came face to face with him. She snarled inhumanly at him. "She stabbed you not me, shouldn't that say something to you?"

Ares felt his hand form a fist. "I wish when you were dying in that cave that those two rebel idiots hadn't found you." Gabrielle slowly stepped back she eased up her hand slightly. "They did find me though." Ares sneered at her his gaze fixing on her position which was well away from Xena. "Shame really because I'm going to kill you now."

Xena turned in horror her world seemed to slow down as the god of war eased up his other hand. The flaming ball of fire was flung towards her lover's mid section. She turned watching in horror as blood spattered across the tents opening, she found herself staring in shock her lovers mid section which had a huge wound in it.

She could see her back bone through the hole along with part of her insides her lovers green eyes were wide with shock. Ares stared at the blonde woman watching as she stepped back. "Ouch, now that must hurt, there's so many vital organs in your lower body the pain must be indescribable." He watched as Xena ran forward her cry of anger hitting the air.

Calicos turned slowly he had felt something wet hit his back, he looked up seeing a look of horror on both the archers face and the spear mans. He turned seeing that Eryx was running forward concern written all over his face. He put a hand on his back only to pull it away as he saw the blood on it he looked down finally realizing why every one looked so horrified.

There was blood on the grass behind him he swallowed as he eyed it. He turned hearing a scream of anger only to watch in shock as the Warrior Princess came flying out of the tent behind him. She slammed in to the ground full force her face showing the pain of the blow as her hand clutched her sword tighter.

He moved away watching as Gabrielle stepped out with her back to him. He stared in horror seeing the injury in her mid section, the fact that was still standing was unbelievable. He looked up watching as the god of war followed her, his eyes showing his enjoyment as he watched her moan in pain. Calicos swallowed as he stepped back feeling fear over take him.

Ares watched as Gabrielle gaze met his he smiled as he slammed his boot in to her lower leg he watched as she hit the floor on her knees. He leaned forward grabbing her long hair savagely. "I should've killed you a long time ago." He eyed her seeing that she was still in to much pain to talk. "Back when you were that weak little village girl, who had a filthy little blue and red peasant dress."

He let go of her hair grabbing hold of her throat. "It's a mistake I won't ever make again." He slowly lifted her up watching as her legs moved through nothing but air. He could see the blood now staining her brown skirt. "The fact that your Horn Hind is the only reason that you're still alive, it's just such a shame that you can't heal wound damage that's, this serious unlike Lycaon who can."

He squeezed her tighter he turned seeing that the human warriors all around him were drawing swords. He eyed them how pitiful did any of them actuality think they could take on the god of war? He turned seeing that Xena was getting to her knees he turned easing up his other hand watching as another fire ball appeared in it.

This one wouldn't wound her but it would really hurt her, he threw it watching as it hit the dark haired woman who was thrown backwards by the force of the blow. She slammed in to the floor moaning in pain her hand clutching her mid section were the fire ball had hit. He turned back to Gabrielle who had begun to struggle before meeting Xena's gaze again. "You could have had it all!"

He stopped as he heard Gabrielle's inhuman growl hit the air. He turned around watching in surprise as the blood behind him slowly turned in to white light streams. The streams moved under his feet and slowly rose upwards as disappearing back in to the blonde woman's body. He watched as the wound slowly started to heal.

Her damaged insides slowly rebuilt themselves followed by the muscle skin reappeared as it healed up completely. He looked up meeting the younger woman's gaze only to see that it was fixed on his and blazing with anger. He watched as white light streams slowly came out of her clothing he tried to let go only to feel one wrap around his hand holding it in place in vice grip.

He watched as her body was engulfed in white light, he turned staring at the sky seeing that the sun was slowly falling. Its last rays of light were about to vanish. He stared at the swirling white mass trying harder to get his hand free. He turned seeing that Xena was getting slowly and painfully getting to her feet.

He turned back watching as the light disappeared he was stared in to the green eyes once more. He watched as the ears pulled back and the mouth opened showing off all the razor sharp teeth. The huge antlers moved upwards their velvet once more ripping off as they grew to their full height. He looked at his hand which was still clutching the blonde furry throat.

The clawed feet were now touching the ground through and she as tall as he was. He stared watching as the jaws opened fully as her roar of anger hit the air blowing his hair back. The green eyes narrowed as they looked in to his he could see the rage burning in them. He let go off her throat watching as her clawed hands twitched.

He didn't think as he pulled his sword free swinging it only to watch in surprise as she caught the blade in mid swing. Her clawed hand held it solidly in place he pushed harder only to find that it wouldn't budge. Gabrielle eyed the god of war, of all the anger she'd ever felt in her life none of even compared to how to felt at this very moment.

Every part of her wanted to let go so desperately, she eyed the sword watching as a stream of her blood started to run down from her palm from the pressing of the blade. Ares had always stood in her way! He'd always made her suffer by trying to take her out of the picture! He liked to taunt her about her relationship with Xena and always liked to pretend that she wasn't there or didn't exist.

Like she had no place and no right in her lover's world and all because he was jealous that he couldn't have her back. He'd had his time with her and he'd blown it! Through his own greed and arrogance he'd tried to bend Xena to his will, but he had pushed her too far. Xena being the way she had been as a warlord had fought back and had pushed him a side disliking his control.

She could feel her self snarling for the first time in her life she was in a position to fight him and she was going to do so. Ares felt the pain as his swords hilt was suddenly ripped from his hand. The sword of war was thrown full force it slammed in to the nearest trees it blade embedding itself deeply in the upper trunk.

Gabrielle sneered as she eyed him. "Still want to play?" She felt the pain as he slammed his fist in to her face it was a harsh blow which caused blood to fly through her razor sharp teeth. She turned back slowly ignoring the blood as it ran down the side of her lower jaw. "I guess you do." Ares turned only to feel pain as her clawed fist slammed in to his mid section.

He felt his feet as they left the floor only to feel the pain as he hit the floor hard skidding across it coming to a stop. He blinked in surprise he shouldn't have even felt pain he was a god. Yet here he was feeling the numb pain in his mid section he turned but not quick enough to see the clawed foot as it slammed in to his chest.

He was thrown backwards with immense force, he felt his back scream in pain as he hit one of the trees. He felt the floor as he hit it slamming in to one of the warriors camp fires in the process. He pulled himself to his feet watching as the warriors and none warriors ran left right and center as they tried to get away from the fight.

He eyed the fire on his shoulder which he put out with one hand it was weak mortal fire and nothing that could hurt him. He sneered as he got up his anger boiling up he eased up his hand watching as a fire ball form in it. He threw it watching as it hit her directly in the side face causing her to stumble back painfully.

Xena watched in shock as her lover turned in pain her face was almost burnt down to the skull on one side. She could see the green eye still moving in the socket as her lover turned slowly back to face the god of war. The skin and muscle started to reform, it seemed to happen in slow motion as the hideous wound repaired its self and skin covered muscle followed by the fur re growing.

Ares stopped still seeing Gabrielle's fully healed face meet his again, he didn't think as he threw more fire balls faster and harder at her as she began to come towards him. The first few hit their targets blasting parts of her arm and leg off, but the others missed and instead smashed in to the trees sending flaming splitters flying.

The huge golden werewolf came down on all fours as her wounds once more healed up. He watched as the jaws opened as she picked up speed her horned head lowering slightly. He could see Xena moving closer but she wasn't going to stop Gabrielle. He could see the evil smile on her face which he knew meant that she was enjoying this show.

He felt the agonizing pain as the golden werewolf's body hit his he felt the horns as the sliced across his shoulder. He felt the ground as he hit hard on his back he slammed his fist up punching the golden furred face as she came towards him. Gabrielle rose up feeling the pain in her jaw from the god of wars blow.

She looked down watching as he rolled back narrowly missing her clawed foot as she tried to kick him. Ares pulled back he turned seeing the rip in his leather shoulder. He stopped still watching as a trickle of blood slowly ran down his upper shoulder. He swallowed pulling the ripped leather back seeing the wound made by one of her antlers razor tips.

He was bleeding! He pulled his hand up looking at the blood on his fingers. He watched as Gabrielle's razor toothed jaws formed an evil smile. He stepped back seeing that his sword was still in the tree some way behind her. He had to get it back he couldn't leave with out it Hera would skin his hide if another mortal got hold of it again.

He turned pulling up his hand watching as another fireball appeared in it he threw it watching as it slammed in to her horns. He pulled back watching as its fire was suddenly broken apart. It turned in to white light streams which were absorbed back in to the antlers. Gabrielle breathed in sharply closing her eyes.

She'd seen that fireball coming at her and she'd felt it hit her horns, what she hadn't expected was the feeling of overwhelming sensation of pleasure going through her as it had been absorbed in to her body. She shook her head as she came out of her daze, her gaze fixed again on the god of war who now looked worried.

Xena folded her arms watching as her lovers clawed fist hit the god war sending him flying back. Eryx breathed in as he came closer watching as more warriors leapt out of the way as a fireball flew through the air only to hit one of the fire wood piles setting it alight. "By the gods." Xena pulled back watching as the god of war was kicked again.

He flew through the air slamming in to ground close to her feet she could see blood running down his face from were he'd been hit. Ares pulled himself up slightly meeting Xena's gaze. "Help me!" Xena sneered she moved forward seeing that Gabrielle was getting closer her jaws open wide she looked at him in disgust. "No."

She kicked him hard in the chest sending him tumbling backwards he felt the clawed feet as he came to a stop next to them. Ares tried to move but he was feeling the pain now in his body which was getting worse. The clawed hands came down grabbing both his arms he felt the force as he was dragged in to mid air. His arms were both forced against his sides.

He found his feet moving through nothing but air he suddenly felt the pressure and pain as the clawed hands started to squeeze. He could feel the blood as it started to run free from his arms as the razor sharp claws dug in. Gabrielle opened her jaws moving his face so he was with in inches of them. "Xena's heart and soul belongs to me!"

She increased the pressure hearing him cry out in pain. "Always remember that!" She squeezed even tighter hearing something pop then crack she was on the verge of letting go. She could no longer stop the images in her mind of her using her jaws to rip his head from his neck. She felt her breathing quicken as she felt the overwhelming need to let go whisper in to her ears.

She could see his eyes showing fear he was reading her thoughts he had to be. She squeezed tighter hearing something else crack. She couldn't stop the wanting any more the need was just too much. She could feel all her emotions slipping away, only the wanting primal need remaining. She opened her jaws wider bringing his face closer to them.

Xena looked up sharply something had gone wrong. She didn't care for Ares and his suffering one bit she'd beaten him up enough times in battle to know that pain and humiliation was the only way he ever got the message. Seeing Gabrielle bleed him was very enjoyable, there had been no point in her even stepping in her lover had been doing everything beautifully.

Now though she could see the manic look in the green eyes she recognized it from Lycaon's keep it was the primal animal that screamed for blood and needed to destroy all that got in its way. It worked with out thought or care, as it pushed the part that was her lover's human soul under. She found herself bursting in to a run as her lover jaws opened wider.

"Stop it!"

She turned in surprise watching as a golden and white colored fireball suddenly flew past her. It slammed in to Gabrielle's face spraying outward its pieces turning in to red rose petals which fell to the floor. She watched her lover was thrown clean of her feet by the impact she let go of Ares who hit the floor hard on her back, groaning in agony.

Xena stopping watching as the goddess of love walked past her long wavy hair flowed as her white and pink robes swayed. Her white sandals hit the ground as moved faster. Her sea blue eyes moved frantically as she walked up to Ares's sword which was still embedded in the tree. She put her hands on it trying to free it.

She breathed in frustration she watched as Xena came towards her. "Help me get this out." Xena eyed the fair skinned woman in confusion she turned seeing that Ares was trying to desperately crawl away from Gabrielle who was lying motionless on the floor. Aphrodite eased up her hand. "Please before she comes around."

Xena turned pulling the sword free she handed it to the goddess who took it walking towards Ares. Aphrodite stopped staring at him he looked awful he was bleeding in at least ten places and she already knew that he had broken bones. Broken bones that only Zeus would be able to heel, she kneeled down handing him his sword.

She put a hand on his bleeding face. "Go." Ares clutched his sword feeling the pain in his body. "Why?" Aphrodite looked at him as she stood up. "Because this isn't right..." She turned eyeing Gabrielle. "Now go quickly!" She watched as he nodded painfully before disappeared in a blast of white fire. Her gaze turned to Xena. "Please you have to make her human again."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "How do I do that?" Aphrodite grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her toward her fallen lover. "Her antlers are her power, you have take hold of them both and do what you'd normally do to any werewolf." Xena eyed the woman in surprise, she sneered slightly. "What I do kills werewolf's I drain them of there very souls essence."

Aphrodite turned anxiously. "Look you have to trust me she's not like the other werewolf's you won't kill her you'll just weaken her. She'll have no choice but to return to her human form again." She turned looking at the golden werewolf. "You can't let her wake up again in this form because she might not be the one who wakes up it could be Horn Hind."

Aphrodite looked at Xena feeling her panic start to rise. "You won't be able to do this again Horn Hind will be much too strong." Xena stepped forward so she was standing over her lover. "I don't understand." Aphrodite looked up sharply. "Gabrielle loves you with her very heart and soul but Horn Hind hates you and it's trying harder to consume her."

She eased up her hand feeling the power of Iseron she pulled her hand away quickly. "The same way Iseron's been trying to get to you." Xena looked at her for a long moment she ignored the faces of all the warriors who were looking at them. Even Eryx and Thaddeus looked confused as did Iris who just couldn't take her eyes of the goddess of love.

Xena leaned down slightly she eased her hands up slowly putting them on the horns. She cringed feeling the evil cold feeling as it moved through her body and down her arms. She found herself gritting her teeth painfully. She felt the sudden burning sensation on her hands were she held the antlers. She closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain.

She opened one eye watching as streams of white light came out from the green armour slowly consuming her lover's body. She pulled away crying out as the pain became too much to stand. She breathed in looking at her hands which had cuts on them from the razor edges of the horns sides. She leaned forward watching as her lovers human body came in to view as the light dissipated.

She moved forward so she was kneeling over her, she looked up seeing that the moon was high in the sky. Aphrodite leaned down her face looking anxious. "I think I hit her to hard." Xena eyed her for a moment. "I didn't think you liked violence." Aphrodite lowered her gaze. "I don't…I just had to stop her she was going to rip of his head..."

She shook her head. "I saw it in her thoughts they were really grotie, I thought that you might not get there in time to stop her." Xena shook her head she leaned over putting her hand on her lover's face. "Gabrielle." She moved closer to the younger woman who still didn't move. She leaned forward opening one of her lover's eyes seeing that the pupil didn't dilate.

She eyed the goddess again. "What in Tarturus did you hit her with?" Aphrodite looked down slightly. "Just you're run of mill godly fireball, sorta." Xena looked up sharply. "Sorta?" Aphrodite looked down again. "Well I kinda put a cushy love feeling in it I think I just put in a tad to much." Xena pulled up sharply. "Tell me it's not like being drugged."

Aphrodite pulled back. "Kinda." Xena snarled aloud ignoring the confusion around her. "Do you have any idea what Gabrielle is like when she's drugged?" Aphrodite looked down slightly. "No…wait yes I do, I saw her past on one of those flash back mirror thingies on Olympus. I remember now she thought the rocks were her orchestra and that she was the conductor."

She laughed slightly. "You know it was kinda cute and funny, with her little red outfit and…." Xena eased up her hands in anger she wanted to strangle the goddess. She watched as the smaller woman pulled back slightly in fright. "Gabrielle would walk up to the enemy and dance in front of him! She can't tell the difference between right and wrong, let alone stay focused."

Janos took a step forward. "That's interesting." Xena turned sharply. "Shut up!" Eryx watched as he quickly stepped back not daring to say another word. "Just an off question but do you both know all the gods this well?" Xena eyed him as she lowered her hands. "No we don't we've both known Aphrodite for a long time now she's a good friend of ours."

She turned eyeing the goddess. "Who I would kill right now if it wasn't for the fact that Gabrielle would be really unhappy with me." Aphrodite pulled up her hands. "Look warrior babe this thing I gave her its not like henbane, it just makes people very happy and…loving." Xena eased up her finger. "To who, anyone she looks at?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Duh well you of cause, soul mates and all that." Xena eyed her for a moment she slowly picked Gabrielle up from the floor holding her in arms. She ignored the looks from the others as she started to walk towards their tent. She turned seeing that Aphrodite was following her she breathed in deeply. "Do you know something about both these suits of armour?"

Aphrodite looked down slightly. "I do kinda." Xena turned slightly she held Gabrielle tighter seeing that the younger woman was still unmoving. "Kinda?" Aphrodite looked down slightly she breathed in deeply. "Well I was there when they were both forged…I knew both the Titans before they were destroyed."

End Of Part 43

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for your kind reviews HAZMOT.


	46. The Lost Love Forgotten By The Gods

_THE LOST LOVE FORGOTTEN BY THE GODS_

Calicos looked around him as he walked up to the tree line, there was far too much commotion still going on in the camp behind him. Fires were being put out and new campfires were being rebuilt. He smirked looking at his hands no one had chained him up they'd all forgotten that he was there they were too preoccupied with the battle that had just happened.

He turned nervously he couldn't believe the god of war had been beaten in battle by Horn Hind. He swallowed looking at the dried blood on his hand which had not turned back to white light like the rest had. He didn't know why that was but he wasn't going to question it, he knew his back was covered in dried blood from the fire ball damage.

The fact was that they had no use for him now and Horn Hind would most likely kill him if not her then Xena. He moved faster he didn't even want to think about what she'd do to him. He turned walking past the last group of warriors who ignored him he turned slightly as he walked in to the trees and in to the deep forest.

He carried on moving faster watching as he got further and further away. No one had followed him yet still he wasn't going to risk, he broke in to a run. He could be well away from this area before day break. He grinned widely so much for the rebel army they could go to their deaths like fools. They didn't stand a chance against Lycaon.

8

Xena turned slightly as she looked at her lover, who was lying on the cushions. She moved closer as she heard the younger woman groan, she watched as the green eyes slowly opened. Her lover's eyes moved around for a moment showing utter confusion. It seemed to take her a moment to even realize where she was.

Xena eased herself closer taking the younger woman's hand she could see Aphrodite was looking anxious. "It's okay your in side our tent." She could see her confused expression as she tried to put things together the green eyes suddenly narrowed angrily. She pulled back feeling a sharp pain as the younger woman suddenly slapped her across the face with her other hand.

Xena pulled herself up sharply staring at the younger woman in shock she blinked as she rubbed her cheek. "What in Tarturus was that for?" Gabrielle got up slightly seeing the shock her lovers face. "You were going to stab me!" She pulled herself to her feet. "I can't believe you did that Xena! It was like you were this close to my chest."

Xena eased out her hands staring at her lover, she'd never been slapped by her before. "I had to make it look real." Gabrielle eased up her hands. "No you said you had to make the poison look real! You didn't say anything about stabbing me with Ares's sword." Xena turned slightly eyeing Aphrodite. "I thought you said you dosed her with love?"

Aphrodite turned slightly seeing that Gabrielle's eyes were now on her. "I did…It must be the Horn Hind armour its stopping my powers from working." Gabrielle folded her arms in annoyance as she looked at Aphrodite. "Why is she here?" Aphrodite looked up slightly. "Hey now that's not very nice Gabby…I'm here to help."

Xena put a hand on her face again rubbing it. "Don't you remember the last thing that happened to you Gabrielle?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Yeah some one threw something at my face and it knocked me out." Xena turned pointing at the goddess. "It was a godly fire ball and it was Aphrodite who threw it at you."

Gabrielle stopped in mid motion. "What?" Xena could her lover's look utter confusion and disbelief. "It was Aphrodite who hit you she was trying to stop you. You were about to eat Ares." Aphrodite shuffled slightly on the cushions trying to get more comfortable. "Yeah he was like about to become a chew toy." Xena starred at her lover who now looked totally shocked. "I was going to stop you as well."

Aphrodite looked up seeing that the young blonde woman still looked shocked. "I could like show you a rerun if you don't remember." Xena moved closer to her lover she turned eyeing the goddess. "She doesn't need to see that all over again." She turned back seeing that Gabrielle was now trying desperately to piece things back together.

Her green eyes were moving frantically they stopped as she finally put it all in to place. She turned sharply. "I was…but I was thinking it…I didn't want to do it." She looked down slightly. "Why can't I remember what happened after I thought that and only being hit?" Aphrodite shook her head. "You gave in to your primal nature and Horn Hind took over you."

She looked down slightly. "It does that." Xena pulled up sharply. "Aphrodite hit you with a fireball which was meant to have some sort of love spell on it, which would calm you down." She met the other woman's sea blue gaze. "But it doesn't appear to be working." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Is Ares still alive I didn't kill him did I?"

Xena raised both hands. "No he's fine, he'll live." Gabrielle slowly stepped back she slowly sat herself down. She looked at her hands for a moment her gaze drifted to the tents opening she could see that it was still dark outside. "Its night why am I human?" Xena moved closer to her. "Aphrodite told me how to turn you back, she was worried that you'd wake up and not be you."

Gabrielle put a hand on her face she looked up slowly at her lover. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you…I was afraid I thought you were going to kill me." Xena moved closer to her she raised her hand running it gently through her lover's long blonde hair. "I had no idea that I'd have to go that far to convince him."

She kneeled down slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I'm sorry." She felt her lovers hand move through her hair she looked down slightly before looking up again. "Your right though my heart and soul does belong to you." She felt her lover's lips as they met her own, she pulled away slightly suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of rapture.

She eased up her hands slowly putting them on both sides of her lovers face she felt Gabrielle's hands slowly take hold her own. She stared in to her green eyes for a long moment wishing that she could sink in the green forest color and touch her lover's soul. She wanted to feel it and even swim in it and never let it go.

She was certain that Gabrielle was feeling the same her expression was difficult to describe it looked it innocent and pure. Gabrielle breathed in deeply she couldn't describe how she felt. For all the words she had written, there were no words that she could use to put the feelings she had right now down. Only that she felt she felt so calm and so loved.

She could see in to the depth of her partner's light blue eyes better in this moment than she ever had. She could see that under the warriors strong front was someone so kind, gentle and loving who wanted to be loved. If she could have given her all the love in her heart at that moment she would have. Even if it meant walking through fire and ice just to give it to her.

She felt her lover's lips meet her own again she was so lost in her emotions that all she could do was surrender. Xena closed her eyes as she lost track of time nothing mattered anymore. She didn't know how long she was kissing her lover for when she found herself stopping as she heard Aphrodite giggle she turned eyeing the goddess.

Aphrodite pulled her hand slightly. "You know I think that love spell is working" She paused before giggling again. "You know Cupid was so right you two are just so totally made for one another." Gabrielle smiled slightly as she looked over at the goddess. "Thank you for stopping me." Aphrodite grinned widely. "Your welcome."

Xena slowly seated herself next to her lover. "Aphrodite said she knew something about both these suits of armour." She looked up slightly. "You were there when they were forged." Aphrodite looked down slightly. "You both know that I was born from the sea. Kronos cut of Uranus the sky Titans test…." Xena pulled up her hand. "Yeah we know that bit."

Aphrodite put a hand slightly. "I knew Hyperion and Theia when they were happy they were both kind, gentle Titans who loved their roles as the sun of moon, it was a perfect balance which they had. I didn't understand it back then, I was far too young." She looked up slightly. "I spilt them apart, because I wanted Hyperion."

She lowered her gaze. "They started their contest of making a powerful suit of amour at first it was all fun and games. Hyperion made his armour for men to wear. Theia loved creatures the wolf above all others was her favorite. Both suits of armour were forged in the fires of Mount Olympus." She sighed aloud. "Not long after they started making them, I began to seduce Hyperion."

She put a hand on her face. "I got him to sleep with me Theia caught us in the act." She breathed in deeply. "After that things turned horrible between them. I didn't care about what I'd done nor did I see the consequences until it was too late." She shuffled slightly. "They started to argue and they began to hate each other.

She shook her head. "All the trust was gone between them. The armoured suits they had been making became something horrible. They weren't being made for a competition anymore they were being made so they could put them on and destroy each other. The love was all but gone from their relationship."

She looked down again. "Hyperion poured his hate and malice and brutal power in to his, while Theia poured in her rage her distrust and her hate for him in to hers." She put a hand on her face. "They did in the end face each other and they battled with all their hate and loathing. Night became day and day became night as they fought each other."

She looked up meeting Xena's gaze. "Zeus finally killed them both so as to stop them destroying the balance day of night and nature with it. They may have died but both their hateful armoured suits remained." She looked up slightly. "Both these armoured now try to take over any one who puts them on. Horn Hind becomes a savage monster while Iseron becomes a destroyer who's completely insane."

She put both hands together. "All they both want is to take over the wearers bodies so they can finish the battle that their makers started and destroy each other." She breathed in painfully feeling the guilt wash over her. "Hyperion and Theia had such a beautiful love and I destroyed it." Gabrielle looked up slowly. "You were young though, I mean you never meant for this to happen."

Aphrodite turned to meet her gaze. "Gabby they were both like you two and they really loved each other." She shook her head. "What I did to them was the worst thing I could possibly do." She leaned back. "Now I'm here with you two and you're both stuck in their armoured suits that they created to destroy each other." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Ironic…"

Aphrodite breathed in sharply. "Hera was the one who was supposed to hide both armoured suits but the hagster didn't do a very good job. Because some how Hades found them and then Athena stole them him." Xena put her hand on Gabrielle's. "I've heard that Hera doesn't like Zeus much she might have made them easy to find on purpose just to spite him."

Aphrodite looked up sharply. "It's possible but I don't think these suits of armour should be in mortal hands, their both dangerous and hateful." She shuffled slightly. "It's just sad that they are the only thing that can stand up Lycaon." She put her hands together. "He has the power of Kronos with in him."

She paused looking at Gabrielle. "As you've already seen Gabrielle can now bleed gods, just like he can, we need something like that to stand up to him." Gabrielle stood up slowly. "This is awful…" She turned slowly to look at her lover. "I mean that you have to have two things as destructive and hateful to kill him." She looked up slightly. "It's really unfair."

Xena stood up slowly she walked up behind her putting both hands on her arms. "I agree it isn't right, I just wish we could do this some other way." Gabrielle met her gaze. "There is no other way though is there?" She narrowed her gaze. "You know I really understand now what they mean when they say between a rock and a hard place."

Aphrodite stood up slowly. "I'm sorry that all this was caused by me in the first place." Xena turned eyeing the goddess. "I don't blame you Aphrodite. I mean me and Gabrielle will be okay." Aphrodite turned slightly. "I hope so I don't want to any thing to happen to my favorite girl group." She slowly stood up. "I better get back to Olympus."

She looked up slightly. "It's gonna be total chaos up there right now, Zeus is probably going spear over what Ares tried to do." Xena stood up walking towards her she put a hand on her arm. "Thank you, I owe you one." Gabrielle walked up to goddess she looked down trying to find the right words. Aphrodite smiled wrapping her arms around her blonde friend. "It's okay Gabby you don't have to be sorry."

Gabrielle paused tightening her grip around the goddess. "Thank…you for everything." Aphrodite pulled back she rolled her eyes looking at them. "Well I better go, you know places to be, people to see." She waved at them. "I'll see you two again real soon." Xena smiled watching as the goddess disappeared in shower white light and red rose petals.

She turned slightly putting her arm around her lover. "Come on lets lie down, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She felt the younger woman wrap her arms around her waist. Gabrielle smiled as she was led towards the fur skins on the floor. "I love you." Xena smirked as she looked at her. "I know."

8

Thaddeus turned eyeing his brother. "He's escaped!" Eryx turned sharply. "Yes Calicos has escaped, it seems he ran off during Horn Hind's battle with the god of war." Thaddeus looked up sharply. "Just, great!" He turned looking at the other tent through the opening. "No body has told them yet about this, right?"

Eryx folded his arms. "No, and I have three scouts searching for the bastard as we speak." Thaddeus watched as Janos walked in to the tent. "I've heard that Calicos has fled." Thaddeus eyed him. "You haven't told them have you?" Janos raised both hands. "No I haven't plus I don't want Xena to kill me, I've already tested her patience"

He turned watching as Iris walked in to the tent. Iris looked down slightly. "We are in trouble aren't we?" Janos put a hand on his chin. "Well if you call Calicos escaping trouble then yes we are in real trouble." He paused eyeing her. "Hey maybe you should be the one to tell them about it." Iris raised both hands. "No way!"

She folded her arms. "I'm not going to interrupt them when there doing what ever it is that two woman do at night." Janos laughed slightly. "Like you don't know." Thaddeus turned sharply eyeing him. "Shut up Janos!" Janos grunted aloud. "What? It's probably true." He grinned slightly. "I mean she was born in the red light distinct in Athens!"

Iris sneered in disgust. "Oh yeah like your one to talk your parents were tanners, it's a wonder you don't smell like crap!" Eryx snarled aloud in anger. "Be quite all of you!" He watched as the tent went quite. "None of this matters so put where you were all born aside for the moment. We have an issue here which is that Calicos has escaped."

He sat down slightly. "Calicos has escaped and one of us is going to have tell them. So I can ether pick someone or we can draw straws." Janos turned quickly. "Let's draw straws who ever gets the short straw has to go and break the news and pray that Xena's doesn't get angry." He turned watching as the others nodded.

8

Janos snarled aloud as he walked out of the tent he eyed the small straw in his hand. This was just wonderful of all the totally rotten luck it just happened to fall to him to break the news. He moved forward slowly some how he was glad that he was human at this moment. It meant his claws didn't make any noise.

He swallowed as he pulled the tent open he moved in side, he could hear snoring though it wasn't very loud. He turned seeing that Xena was asleep on the furs with her back to him her arm wrapped around Horn Hind who was still in all her clothes and human. He turned his head slightly seeing that Xena's armour was still in place.

How did she sleep in that armour? It had huge sharp shoulder guards he moved a little closer seeing something odd it looked like black liquid pulsing on the blanket. He narrowed his gaze moving closer trying to get a better look, it was liquid alright and it looked like it was part of the shoulder guard which had turned in to black liquid so she could sleep.

He cringed slightly he'd heard that both armoured suits had a true form, but what it looked like had been anyone's guess. This on the other hand looked like it could be its true form. He moved closer watching as it suddenly started to pulse quicker. He leaned closer how fascinating, a living armour which was attached to the mind of the wearer.

"What do you want?"

He pulled back as the Warrior Princess's sword came with in inches of his throat, he watched as the dark haired woman turned. He held his breath watching in surprise as the liquid turned back to metal instantly. He slowly met the ice blue gaze of the taller woman who slowly moved her hand away from her partner's waist which caused her to mumble something in her sleep.

Janos put both hands together nervously. "I was hoping to talk to Horn Hind." Xena sneered it was really late! She pulled the sword away placing it beside her. She rubbed her face in annoyance. "Well she's not awake." She eyed her lover who was sleeping soundly the last thing she wanted was to wake her up.

Janos eyed the Warrior Princess. "Well this is for her ears." Xena snarled aloud. "She's sleeping." Janos laughed nervously. "It's important." Xena narrowed her gaze. "What is it you don't get? She's sleeping!" She looked up slightly. "I'm not going to wake her up." She sat up slightly. "So tell me what the problem is, now."

Janos lowered his eyes trying not to meet her cold gaze. "It's Calicos he's escaped." Xena narrowed her gaze. "What!" Janos took a step back. "It's wasn't my fault I swear! He got lost in the commotion!" Xena felt her hand form a fist. "Find him…" She turned sharply noticing that her lover had now stared to stir slightly.

Janos looked up sharply. "We have our best scouts looking for him as we speak, if any one can find him they can." Xena watched as her lover turned over. Gabrielle turned over her eyes opening slightly. "What's going on?" Xena turned to the younger woman who was very much half asleep and not all there. "It's nothing Gabrielle just go back to sleep."

Gabrielle turned over again, she closed her eyes slightly. "Why is all the metal bending?" Xena pulled back in confusion, her lover was dreaming or something. She leaned over slightly watching as the green eyes closed fully. "Your dreaming Gabrielle, you need to go back to sleep." She pulled back waiting for a moment for her lovers breathing to become heavier as she drifted off again.

She turned eyeing Janos who looked utterly confused. "What?" Janos pulled out both hands. "Why would she think that metals bending?" Xena rolled her eyes. "She's was dreaming…" Janos raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know, I just thought it was an odd thing to say." Xena sneered slightly. "Find Calicos and stop bothering me!"

Janos looked in to the ice blue eyes as much as he wanted to say more he didn't want to annoy the raven haired woman anymore. She was grumpy tired and was about to blow up which could mean his death. He stepped back nodding. "I was just leaving." Xena watched him go she leaned back in annoyance, she breathed in deeply trying to settle down.

She moved her arm back around her lover's waist unfortunately she didn't understand what her lover was talking about ether. She breathed in deeply shaking her head. Maybe her lover was just having an odd dream or something. She sighed aloud as she got comfortable again. What ever it was she could ask her tomorrow.

End Of Part 45

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for your kind reviews HAZMOT.


	47. Self Destruction Comes To All

_SELF DESTRUCTION COMES TO ALL _

Calicos carried on moving faster through the forest, he knew the scouts weren't far behind him. He snarled slamming his clawed foot deeper in to the ground. He turned another corner before leaping high up, he felt his claws dig in to the trees trunk as he carried on moving upwards. He lowered his gaze going perfectly still.

There was a crashing sound as three full armoured warriors burst through the woodland bellow. They all looked around for a moment before carrying on moving through the forest and out of sight. He sneered in disgust sometimes even werewolf weren't very bright and the three of them had looked like idiots if they'd had any sense they'd have looked up.

He laughed slightly only to turn as he caught sight of something moving above him. He looked up slightly catching sight of another werewolf, he pulled back in surprise. If anything this guy was old very old, his crooked teeth and white streaked mane which had once been all black stood out in the moonlight. His eyes were white there was no sight in them.

The old guy was as blind as anything he looked up seeing that there wasn't much fur on his body ether. He narrowed his gaze he didn't know what the old man was doing here but he looked harmless. He watched as the blind gaze met his own. "Hey there little old man are you lost?" Christos snorted in disgust as if he knew how to get lost he'd lived here all his life.

No he knew why he was here and it had just stupidly come to greet him. He smiled slightly. "No I'm not lost I've found just what I was looking for." Calicos didn't get a chance to react as a long furless foot slammed in to his face. The shear force of the blow was shock and felt his grip on the trunk slip he felt the agonizing pain as he hit the floor bellow face first.

He looked up painfully watching as the blind old werewolf hit the floor on his feet. He stood up groaning in agony as he held his bloody snout. "You bastard!" Christos looked in the direction of the voice. "Gabrielle was far to kind in letting you live, I wouldn't have been so thoughtful." He took a step forward sensing his enemy stand. "Under my rule I would have killed you with out question."

Calicos pulled back slightly what was the demented old fool talking about? Christos moved his ears slightly. "I feel though that I should do it for her, you are a traitor after all." Calicos laughed shaking his mane. "You finish me…what pathetic talk you're old and weak." Christos smirked slightly. "Yet I'm the one who kicked you out of the tree."

He eased up a clawed hand. "It's sad really your father was such a proud man who believed in Horn Hind so strongly. What was it in your life that made you go so astray?" Calicos eyed him. "I don't care if you knew my farther, everyone loved him because he was noble. He had the opportunity to wear Iseron's and rule the world and he didn't take it."

He felt his hand form a fist. "He could have been more powerful than Lycaon even!" Christos shook his head. "Power has always been you Achilles heel hasn't it Calicos?" He paused ignoring the snarls he was getting. "Even the humans who betrayed you were good hearted men, they just wanted to stop you stealing a godly item from them."

He shook his head. "You lost your head that day, it was so disappointing they loaned you the Urn of Apollo and you tried to steal it and all so you could get Apollo's attention and get him to tell you were Iseron was hidden." He breathed in deeply. "Everything you've ever done has been to find Iseron you've spent your whole life trying to obtain it."

He looked up slowly listening to the younger werewolf's movements. "Iseron is a dark creature that any sane human or werewolf would know better than to put on. Those who have worn it have suffered for days wearing it. It torments their mind and causes them pain just so it can get them angry. It makes them attack the ones they love both physically and sexual."

He put both clawed together. "Every day of wearing that armour it gets worse, the need for sex and power become constant. Any old wounds play up and they get worse very quickly until the point that the person can't sleep and start to loose their mind with the whispering voices in their head. All that armour wants to drive some one out of their mind so they'll just let go."

He folded his arms. "Horn Hind is no better it just wants to bring up a persons primal nature. It whispers in to your head and makes you agitated and angry and it tries to turn you against the one you love. Its want the monster to surface and it whispers in to your mind constantly just so it can torment you it even puts false words in to your mouth."

Calicos snarled aloud. "Oh and you know all this do you? How is it an old fool like you knows so much?" Christos raised his hand fully. "Because I was Horn Hind once, I know everything about both armours." Calicos looked down slightly watching as a sword blade suddenly short up from the grass the weapon floated in mid air.

Christos smiled slightly feeling the power pulsing through his fingers. At the moment Gabrielle was weak she was also human and dreaming, not her fault though Xena had saved her earlier. He'd felt the whole thing even seen flashes off what was going on through his eyes. He had been seeing it through Gabrielle's eyes it was pleasant to see things again even if it wasn't through his own eyes.

The fact that she was so weak at present meant that she had no power over her armour, which meant he could take power from it because of his soul attachment to it. She wasn't strong enough to stop him. He twirled his finger hearing the metal spin in mid air. He eased his hand up higher hearing the metal spilt in half as both parts bent outwards then came apart bending even more.

He twisted the blade back wards and forwards enjoying the sound of the metal bending and splitting. It had been so long since he'd left such power he turned in Calicos's direction. "I do hope your not wearing anything that's made of metal." Calicos watched as the floating blade shattered he cried out in pain as the twisted pieces hit him all over there sharp points digging in to his skin.

Christos smiled slightly. "I always felt that this ability was more lethal, than my successors but then she's more passive were as I prefer aggression." Calicos turned in horror watching as the sword he'd taken from the camp not long ago began to twist and spilt, it bent upwards its razor sharp parts pointing at his back.

He didn't get a change to pull it from his body as the pieces slammed in to his back he cried out in agony as they came through his front. Christos could smell blood he could sense the traitors pain. He smiled the damage had to be awful there had to be a least ten pieces of sword sticking in the younger werewolf, he smiled raising his hand.

Calicos breathed in as he hit the floor on his knees he grinned seeing that the old werewolf wasn't doing anything. "I don't have any more metal on me fool!" Christos smirked. "I don't need any more metal!" He suddenly squeezed his hand shut hearing screaming. He heard the pieces of metal pieces as they all pushed their way through Calicos's flesh.

Calicos watched as spikes of metal suddenly burst through his back and stomach. The metal spikes twisted as the tour through his skin sending blood flying all over the floor. He groaned in agony as all the metal pieces all burrowed back in to in to his skin disappearing in side his body. Christos grinned wildly. "I feel that your beating heart should be pulled from your body wouldn't you agree?"

Calicos suddenly felt agonizing pain in his chest he heard his ribs crack all down one side he couldn't breathe properly anymore. He tried to cry out but he couldn't as he felt the weight on his chest. He didn't get a chance to even think about the pain as his chest cavity was suddenly burst apart sending blood everywhere.

He looked down only to close his eyes as death took over as his own still beating heart was dragged out of his body by metal spikes as he took his last breath. Christos heard the werewolf in front of him slam in to the floor he pulled out his hand only to pull back as he felt the sudden burn. He looked down in annoyance.

His successor was blocking him now for some reason, he sighed aloud he didn't really want to fight her, she was weak as it was. He walked slowly forward turning the body with his foot the metal was all solid and would be stuck in place like stone from here on in. He shrugged slightly as he walked away from the dead werewolf at least the rebels would find him now.

8

Demetrius looked up sharply his gaze fell on the dark forest the first rays of sun were showing on the horizon, he watched as the archers shifted nervously. Alexia's ears suddenly pricked up slightly he walked forward watching as she leaned against over the wall her red fur catching the moonlight. He smiled inwardly even as a werewolf she was very beautiful.

Her long mane caught the light as did her eyes which to him had never really changed he saw her very soul reflected back in them. He looked at the red jewelled necklace around his neck as he came closer to her. "What is it?" Alexa sighed aloud as she turned slightly. "I think some one coming but I can't be sure."

Demetrius turned sharply. "I want every one ready to fire on my word!" He watched as all the warriors sped in to action. They all raised their swords and spears along with their bows. "If it's any of Lycaon troops you kill them all!" Bastiaan watched as every one went silent he sniffed the air someone or something was coming he could smell it.

His gaze turned along with Karsten's as he watched a figure burst through the trees. It was a heavily armoured female figure and she was running towards the fought at an alarming speed. He watched as she came to a stop just under the wall trying to catch her breath, she was a light brown haired woman with very dark brown eyes.

He leaned over the wall trying to get a better look she was wearing some sort of hoplite armour but it was all gold plated with imagery none of which he understood. He eased his sword free slowly meeting her gaze as she looked up at him the relief showing in her eyes. "Who are you? Speak now or I'll kill you!"

Adrianne raised an eyebrow how pleasant, still this was to be expected. She looked up seeing that there were a large number of werewolf's all standing guard on the huge forts walls. All of them were looking at her waiting for an order as were the men underneath them who had their weapons ready to fire. All were waiting patently for her reply.

She eased her hand in to her chest plate easing the scroll with its silver ribbon out. "I was sent here by the one who you call Gabrielle, who we all call the great Horn Hind." She ignored the ach in her muscles as she kneeled down lowering her head. "I am from the northern rebellion we are a huge group of werewolf's who have been fighting against Lycaon."

Demetrius watched as both Kyra and Leonidas came forward Theodore ran up the steps coming to a stop on the wall. He turned seeing that Erasmus was watching anxiously bellow. He eyed the woman bellow for a long moment before turning to Kyra and the others. "What do you make of this?" Leonidas sneered slightly. "It could be a trick."

Theodore snarled aloud. "Of cause it's a trick we all know Xena and Gabrielle are dead, give me a clean shot and I'll kill her!" Alexia looked up sharply. "She's a werewolf but I don't know that she's telling the truth." Kyra eyed the woman bellow she pulled up her hand stopping Theodore from raising his crossbow. "Wait a second!"

She eyed the scroll in the woman's hand. "That's a silver ribbon, only Gabrielle ever wraps in silver ribbons." Thaddeus snorted aloud. "So what, it could still be a ruse." Kyra leaned over the wall looking at the woman who was still kneeling. "Tell me if you're from this so call rebellion show me something more meaningful than a scroll."

Adrienne rolled her eyes she should've expected this she moved her hand in to her armour pulling the white quill free. She pulled it up meeting the woman's gaze. "A bard is nothing with out her quill." Demetrius came forward meeting the Amazons gaze. "Gabrielle writes with white quills right?" Kyra put a hand on her chin. "For the most part."

She lowered her gaze only to look up sharply. "Wait a second…I saw Xena put that quill in her bag when she was leaving for Lycaon's keep." She looked over the wall again. "I think this woman might be being honest." Theodore rolled his eyes. "It's a trick!" Leonidas looked at the woman bellow. "Wait she isn't wearing black armour and I don't see a horned helmet."

He leaned over catching sight of the horned werewolf on her chest blowing a two sectioned horn. "What is the symbol on her chest? I mean Lycaon's troops don't have any thing in terms of design on there armour." Theodore eyed the symbol. "It's Horn Hind isn't it?" He turned to Karsten who nodded quickly confirming his thoughts.

Demetrius turned back to Kyra. "Do you think she's the real thing?" Kyra looked down again. "Well she could've only got that quill from Gabrielle I mean she may have taken it from her dead body. The silver ribbon is something Gabrielle only ever does on important scrolls though. I mean she'd have to be alive to do it."

She turned slightly. "Xena wraps important scrolls in blue ribbons Gabrielle's are always silver." Demetrius breathed in deeply he looked at the others for a moment before turning back. "Let her in!" He watched as two werewolf's moved the chariot away from the huge doors. He turned to Theodore lowering his voice. "If she acts dodgy in any way shoot her in the head."

He watched the red haired man nod. He moved down the steps towards the woman who ran through the gate. He watched as the gates were shuts again and the chariot was pushed back in to place. He walked towards the woman who now held out the scroll and quill. He watched as Alexia and the others all came up behind him.

Only Bastiaan and Karsten remained on the wall with all the other warriors who kept their weapons raised as they went back on guard. He slowly took the scroll from her hand he eased the silver ribbon free as he unravelled it the hand writing was instantly recognisable but he was completely sure. He moved the scroll over so Kyra could see it. "Is that Gabrielle's writing?"

Kyra eased the scroll from his hand she looked at it feeling her self smile. "It is! This is her writing." She scanned the words seeing both signatures she eased up her fingers. "It has both Xena and Gabrielle's signatures." She looked at the woman in front of her. "Where did you get this? I mean did they give this to you personally?"

Adrienne folded her arms as she nodded calmly. "It was given to me by Horn Hind…I mean Gabrielle personally, Xena also sighed it as well." Kyra looked up sharply. "They are both alive? They survived the fall?" Adrienne nodded calmly. "Oh yes there both very well, Horn Hind protected Xena during the fall and they have both very much healed up now despite the wounds they both got."

Demetrius moved closer to the armoured woman. "Why do you keep referring to Gabrielle as Horn Hind?" Adrienne looked up slightly. "Because that is who she is, she now wears his armour and has his mighty antlers." Theodore lowered his crossbow as he came towards them. He watched as Kyra handed Demetrius the letter. "If you know what happened then maybe you could tell us why Gabrielle was a werewolf in the daylight."

Adrienne watched as a red furred werewolf came towards her followed by a brown one both moved so they had a better view of the letter. "I'll tell you everything that's happened and answer all your questions." She turned looking at Demetrius. "I know that your name is Demetrius." She looked at the red furred werewolf. "And you're Alexia, and you are the rebel werewolf leader in her absence."

She nodded calmly. "Horn Hind spoke very highly of you both, she said that your noble leaders. She also said that all the warriors here werewolf and man are truly brave." Demetrius looked at his wife who looked slightly surprised by the woman's comment. Adrienne looked up slightly. "I was sent here to form a mighty allegiance."

She eyed the scroll in his hand. "Horn Hind and Xena ask that we bring the fight to Lycaon every thing she and Xena ask is in the scroll you have in your hand." Demetrius looked at the scroll he slowly unrolled it fully his eyes moving over the words. He moved the scroll over slightly so his wife had a better view.

_Demetrius and Alexia_

_I'm writing to you now in a matter of urgency. Both my self and Xena survived the fall from Lycaon's bridge. We are both well though and our wounds have healed. We are being looked after by the werewolf rebel's in an underground labyrinth this labyrinth is under the dead city and deep underground._

_The huge army here is about to march so they can face Lycaon's army in the meadow pass which is east of your city. There numbers are not enough to match Lycaon's who also has black powder and more catapults than we do at his disposal. Nether my self and Xena know that we have the strength to take down his army._

_I ask you that you help us now, I know it's a lot to ask but if your army were to march and join us in the meadow pass it would make all the difference. We could meet Lycaon head on and our numbers would be even and we may stand a chance of defeating both him and his army in battle._

_There is very little time by the time you receive this Lycaon may already be half way towards you. Adrienne is one of the proud and noble rebels from city she will fill you in one everything that's happened. I know that what I ask is dangerous but Xena believes it's the best way to stop Lycaon and destroy his army._

_I hope that you retrieve this message. I also hope that we meet again soon._

_Gabrielle and X_

End Of Part 45

By Silvermoonlight.


	48. For Blood And Glory

_FOR BLOOD AND GLORY_

Xena looked up slightly seeing that Gabrielle was once again looking elsewhere. She turned seeing that the army was slowly marching behind them the grinding of the catapults could once again be heard as they moved forward. She turned back to her lover who had seemed very agitated ever since she had gotten up.

She hadn't felt too good herself her muscles were now playing up the worst being her lower back just bellow her legs. It was starting to grate her nerves, somewhat but she carried on none the less. She swore that she was starting to hear things as well like a whispering in her ears but she had shaken it off ignoring it.

She turned back to the younger woman who was tapping her staff in an agitated manner. Aphrodite's spell had been the thing keeping her calm the other night but that had obviously worn off now. Still she would've thought that the younger woman would have been in a better mood, than this. Her mood was dark and she could feel the tension.

She was normally only ever like this when she didn't get any sleep, but oddly enough she'd slept right through. She breathed noticing that no one not even Eryx wanted go near her, no doubt none of them wanted to agitate her any more just in case she exploded. She put a hand on her chin may be the younger woman hadn't liked the bowing she'd gotten earlier.

Her lover had gotten up and washed and then walked out of the tent only to have everyone bow to her. Gabrielle has always hated bowing but somehow this time it was unavoidable she had beaten the god of war which to some could be seen as godly. Since only gods could bleed other gods. She sighed aloud the silence was starting to unnerve her she moved closer to her lover who was trying to keep her pace despite her agitation.

She came closer to her putting both hands together. "Are you feeling okay?" Gabrielle sneered slightly. "I'm fine." Xena turned meeting her gaze. "You are not fine." Gabrielle felt her anger start to bubble up she breathed in deeply trying desperately to control it. What in Tarturus was wrong with her? She'd felt awful since she'd gotten up.

She felt like she'd had no sleep and yet she knew she'd slept right through. She was also sure that she was starting to hear things like a whispering in her ears which she couldn't make out. She couldn't be sure if it was real or just her imagination, only that it made her feel worse. She turned meeting her lover's concerned gaze. "I don't feel so good."

She put her hand through her hair in frustration. "I just feel worn down." She was about to say more when she heard the whispering again. This time the words were very clear. She turned in the direction of the Eryx and Janos her anger suddenly burning up. "I am not insane! I know what being insane feels like! I am not loosing my mind if I was you'd be dead!"

Xena watched as Eryx pulled back in confusion she could see Iris shrugging none of them had said anything. She turned grabbing hold of Gabrielle's hand before she could pull it up. "They didn't say anything." Gabrielle looked up sharply. "Yes they did!" Xena looked at her lover. "Gabrielle they didn't say any thing believe me I would've heard it as well."

She looked down slightly, she now knew what was going on it was Horn Hind. She slowly met her lover's gaze. "It's your armour Gabrielle, don't listen to it." She turned the younger woman's head to face her. "What ever it saying just ignore it." Gabrielle put her hands through her hair in frustration not being able to ignore whispers next word. "I'm a murder…"

Xena looked around seeing then concern suddenly showing on the others faces. They had no idea what was going on but she didn't like where Gabrielle's thoughts were going. Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "I killed my own daughter." Xena didn't think she could already see the surprise on the others faces at her lovers comment.

She took hold of the younger woman moving her further away from the others to keep her well out of hearing distance. She turned the younger woman's head making sure that their eyes were locked. She breathed in ignoring one of the whispers in her own ears which was trying to tell her that her lover would betray her for Hope if her daughter was alive.

She breathed in blocking the lying words from her mind. "You are not a murder you did what was right." Gabrielle looked around nervously. "I poisoned her… she was young and I poisoned her." Xena breathed in deeply as she turned her lovers face back so it was meeting her own. "Stop thinking about it Gabrielle it's in the past."

Gabrielle turned sharply her anger suddenly exploding. "Go to Tarturus!" She bit down instantly trying to stop her next words. "You belong there!" She put her hand up to her mouth grinding her teeth together forcing herself to stop speaking. She could see the hurt in her lover's eyes she didn't think as she turned slamming her fist in to the nearest tree as they walked past it.

She felt the pain and heard her fingers break with the share force of the blow. She pulled her hand away wincing painfully as her finger bones reset themselves and the open wounds on her knuckles healed up. She closed her eyes hearing the whispering disappear in to nothing. She looked around her franticly, she was starting to loose her grip.

Xena breathed in trying to keep herself calm as the whispers of hateful thoughts disappeared from her mind. They weren't her thoughts Gabrielle didn't hate her right now. The last words from her lovers mouth were once again not her own. She looked at her hands for a moment as she tried to get rid of another feeling which was starting to take over.

This one was much harder to ignore, it was the need for sexual desire. It was burning and agonizing she breathed in running her hand through her hair in frustration. She could see her lover's body and it was so tempting, the vision of her freeing the clothes from younger woman's body and totally dominating her was so detailed.

A part of her wanted to anger her lover during the act just so she could be bitten or even scratched. Because the thought of having sex with Gabrielle's primal side in her human form was like skating on thin ice which could smash at moment and the thought of it gave her such a thrill. She closed her eyes she was not going to go there again! She'd had this same vision the other day.

She put her hands on her face she'd almost given in to it wanting and needing it so badly. She found herself almost jumping as Gabrielle put her hand on her arm. She turned feeling her breathing slow down as she pushed her wanting need under with what felt like great difficulty. Her body went cold again as the hot flush she'd been having dissipate.

It was once again replaced by the painful aches in her muscles, she rubbed her face as she felt herself emotions steady again. Gabrielle felt herself pull back she had no idea what was going on in her lovers head but she could see some sort of inner battle going on in her eyes. She'd even seen the woman look at her lustful and her face flush for a moment.

She held her arm as she looked her light blue eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean that, I just said it I couldn't stop myself." She looked down slightly. "I think I'm loosing it." Xena turned to her she smiled slightly finding her self suddenly laughing. "I know the feeling." She laughed again but it was a broken almost sad laugh. "It's not you its Horn Hind."

She put her finger to her head. "You're hearing voices?" Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Yes I'm hearing voices are you?" Xena put her arm around her bringing her closer she breathed in deeply. "Yes." She kissed the blonde gently. "Their trying to tell me things that I know aren't true." Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "Mine just make me say things."

Xena looked up slightly. "Mine also seem to be trying to force my need for…" She shook her head. "You probably know that already." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "If you want me to, I mean we could if it'll take away the frustration and it'd make you feel better." Xena turned sharply she blinked for a moment, she groaned shaking her head. "No Gabrielle."

She stopped watching as Eryx suddenly came up behind her, he swallowed nervously. "Is everything okay?" Xena looked at him for a moment. "Its fine we just had some problems there for a moment." Eryx's gaze suddenly turned as three of the scouts burst out of the trees they were carry a werewolf what looked like a dead werewolf.

The head scout moved forward as the others laid down the body close to them. Eryx came forward eyeing them. "What is the meaning of this?" The scout breathed in deeply. "We found Calicos he was lying under a tree to the west." Eryx moved forward staring at the dead body. "Why bring his dead body here?"

The scout turned to Horn Hind as he pulled out his hand. "Because of the manner, of his death…It's odd." Eryx looked at the dead body he could now see why they were concerned the ex leader's body had spikes of twisted metal going through it and the chest had been ripped open by a spike mass. His heart was on one of the spike masses.

Eryx looked down slightly. "It looks like the work of a god." Xena eyed the body for a moment she put her hand on Gabrielle's rubbing her finger gently across her lovers knuckles were she'd hit the tree. "Probably Ares's doing." Gabrielle shook her head staring for a moment at the body she put a hand on her face as the realization suddenly struck.

She looked down sharply. "I saw this." Eryx looked up slightly. "What do you mean?" Gabrielle eased up her finger. "I saw this in my dreams the other night I saw the metal twisting through his body…but I thought it was just a dream." Iris walked forward she was closely followed by Thaddeus. "In your dream who was it who did this?"

Thaddeus laughed slightly. "Yeah I want to thank them they did such a great job of killing him." Gabrielle looked up feeling herself breathe in sharply. "I was doing it." Xena turned looking at her lover for a moment. "You didn't do this though you were asleep next to me the whole time. You never once left the tent."

Gabrielle eyed the Calicos's dead body. "What if I did?" Xena shook her head. "I was awake through out most of the night you never left." Iris eyed the body. "Horn Hind you don't have the power to twist metal though, you heal people." Janos walked up eyeing the body he watched as the warriors carried on moving behind him. "Her predecessor could."

Thaddeus looked up sharply. "What if he's here? I mean Artemis said he was trying to get here something about wanting the missing piece of his soul back." Xena eyed the dead werewolf. "If he is then he'll join us in is own time, If he wanted to make himself known then he would have already." Gabrielle shook her head. "I only know what he looked like when he was Horn Hind."

She lowered her gaze. "He had black fur with brown eyes." Janos sighed aloud watching as Candice passed him by as she led the town group forward. The old Shaman looked over at Calicos dead body. "Is that Calicos?" Janos eyed her for a moment. "It was Calicos, you gotta love the artistic way that that his life was ended."

Candice eyed him. "The first Horn Hind is here then?" Iris raised an eyebrow. "It would appear so, though we know what he looked like in his youth we have no idea what he looks like now." Xena turned sharply. "I believe we should let him come to us when he's good and ready." She turned eyeing the town group as they carried on walking she already had a hunch but the truth was she could wrong.

Eryx nodded calmly. "I agree he will show him self when the time is right. I wonder what he looks like now" Xena turned eyeing the group again. "I have a good idea, but I might be wrong." Gabrielle looked down at Calicos's body. "Some one should bury him." Iris eyed her in surprise. "He was a bastard a traitor who never believed in you Horn Hind! He has no right to be buried, he should rot."

Gabrielle turned sharply meeting her gaze. "I know what he was, I just don't think any one deserves to be left to rot in the forest and be forgotten." Eryx turned grabbing the nearest scout. "Do as Horn Hind commands, bury him a nice spot and put his sword in the ground then rejoin us." He watched as both scouts spend in to action.

He turned looking at Horn hind for a moment. "You know your predecessor wouldn't have been so kind." Gabrielle eyed him as she stepped back. "I'm not like my predecessor." She turned putting a hand on her lover's wrist. Xena turned slightly as they walked back to the front of the still marching army. This was turning in to an interesting day.

8

Iona snarled aloud as she caught sight of the standee which was in the valley. She was going to kill that bitch for taking them through the marches, it had made there trek slower and much more difficult. They'd also had two more catapult wheels break off and because they needed to be repaired it had held them up for a long time.

Lycaon was starting to loose what little patience he had left, it was just lucky that they had now reached the valley that would lead to Messene. She eyed the banner for a moment only to notice something odd. There was something stuck to the top of it, she moved forward watching as Jiang followed her gaze catching sight of what she was looking at.

She moved towards the banner seeing that a bloody horned helmet had been put on top. "What the…?" She grabbed it pulling it free seeing that the banner was covered in blood which was spattered down the front. She turned it over only to feel herself snarl aloud in disgust as a silver and blue image hit her eyes.

It was the image of Horn Hind blowing his double horn and some one had tied it to the back of their banner. She snarled slamming the banner in to the ground. "Bastards I'll kill them all!" Jiang eyed the fallen flag imagery. "That is some what curious, should we assume that the stranded barrier is dead and that it was the rebels leading us through the swamp."

Iona grunted in annoyance. "Yes, we should." Jiang raised an eyebrow. "Why slow us down though? I mean that must've been there intention." Iona put a hand on her chin. "How should I know? I mean their weak even if they had an army I doubt it'd be big enough or strong enough to stop us." She turned watching as Lycaon came forward.

The werewolf king eyed the flag on the floor for a moment before looking up. "I see that the rebel scum have been interfering with our banners." Iona grunted aloud. "I doubt it's any thing we should worry about your highness I doubt they have the resources or an army big enough to take us on battle. They are doing this just to delay us getting to Messene."

Jiang lowered his head slightly. "One of them killed the scout and moved the banners great Emperor but it was obviously just to delay us as Iona said." Lycaon leaned down he slowly picked up the banner looking at it symbol of Horn Hind. "Pathetic fools do they think that this symbol is enough to scare me, do they still believe that I fear Horn Hind!"

He ripped the banner in half with the clawed hands. "I do not fear the horned wolf and they will not stop me from marching to Messene." He turned sharply. "Send out four scouts and tell them to look for any signs of the northern rebel's army." Jiang bowed slightly. "As you wish Emperor…" He moved away his robes flowing gently behind him.

Iona watched as the werewolf king turned to look at her. "My deepest apologises for the delay your highness we had no idea that the rebels would be this bold." Lycaon eyed her as he dropped the ripped banner he slammed his clawed foot in to pushing it deeper in to the ground. "They are cowards; they have no army big enough to oppose me."

He sneered slightly. "They've always hidden them selves from my watching eye." He looked up at the sun lit sky. "Even if they dare to oppose me I will crush their armies the same way I did a decade ago." He pulled his clawed foot of the blue flag looking at the torn image of Horn Hind. He eyed her as she turned to him. "Burn that flag!"

8

Demetrius looked up slowly as he sat down on at the table in the general quarters. "So Xena and Gabrielle wish for us to march on Lycaon's army and join the werewolf one in the valley so both armies can attack?" Adrienne looked up slowly. "Yes she needs your men they will even the numbers and the rebel army may have a fighting change."

Alexia looked at Bastiaan who had a hand on his chin as he looked at the sunlight outside. "What if the rebels haven't made it or has been wiped out we'll be sheep to the slaughter" Adrienne looked up slightly. "I very much doubt that, Horn Hind is very powerful as is Iseron they are very much an unstoppable combination.

Karsten snorted as he looked at the open scroll. "So you keep on saying." He raised his hand slightly. "But what if you're wrong I mean we've heard so much about these armoured suits from your earlier conversation. I mean no offence but how are these armoured suits the big deal, they sound crazy. A werewolf with antlers how insane is that?"

Adrienne eyed him. "I understand that you may only see amusement in that I guess it's not your fault your from a human back ground and not a werewolf one. How could you even begin to fathom the notion of a werewolf so powerful that they can both stand up to Lycaon and destroy him?" She raised her hand slightly. "Lets just say these suits of armour were built by the Titans not by the Greek gods, there power in immense."

She raised her other hand. "Horn Hind is the one werewolf with strength like no other. Gabrielle is Horn Hind now and we strongly believe that she and Xena are the two things that can stop Lycaon dead in his tracks." Leonidas looked up sharply. "Okay I believe everything you've said but you have Gabrielle and Xena in these Titan suits of armour isn't it fair to say that you don't need us."

Adrianne pulled up sharply. "We do need you though we need you to help us! We don't have the kind of man power Lycaon does!" She eased up her finger. "Your grand parents once rose and fought with us before they turned their backs on us and called us monsters!" Kyra looked at Erasmus who was tapping his front hoof. "We don't believe any of you are monsters every one in this city knows better now."

Theodore looked up slightly. "Well Xena talked about that war I remember her mentioning it. I mean these are both Xena and Gabrielle's next orders we should carry them out and help these werewolf's." He raised his crossbow. "I say if they want a war we should give it to them and smash Lycaon's troops to dust."

He turned slightly. "I'm sick of cowering behind these walls waiting for Lycaon to come I'd rather kill his troops on the battle field." Karsten leaned forward slightly. "It could suicide! It could also be all for nothing if the rebel troops can't hold Lycaon's armies back long enough for us to arrive!" Alexia stood up slightly. "Well I'm with Theodore I'd rather die on the battle field than here."

Bastiaan leaned forward. "I agree general we should march we have an opportunity to hit Lycaon's armies and end this war for good." Kyra nodded calmly. "Send the bastards armies back to Tarturus." Leonidas nodded. "Well I can agree with that I mean these are Xena and Gabrielle's orders. They've never led us astray since they've came here, I mean they turned the tide on the war here or so I've been told."

Demetrius looked at his wife for a long moment his gaze moved to others. He breathed in as he stood up "We march as Xena and Gabrielle order." Karsten turned sharply. "General please it's insane!" Demetrius sat up slightly. "My word is final Karsten!" He paused eyeing the black smith. "We March in a few hours ready all the troops. We will join this war and wipe Lycaon's troops out!"

End Of Part 47

By Silvermoonlight.


	49. The War That None

_THE WAR THAT NONE CAN FLEE OR ESCAPE_

Eryx looked up sharply catching sight of one his scouts coming towards him. The man moved faster as he pulled up his shield higher he moved forward meeting his worried gaze. "What do you have to report?" The scout raised his sword slightly as he tried to catch his breath. "Lycaon's troops I saw them…all of them entering the valley."

Eryx turned sharply watching as Horn Hind came closer she was closely followed by Xena. "How many troops has Lycaon brought in to the valley?" The scout breathed in sharply. "His entire army and all his artillery are marching." Thaddeus moved forward he eyed the still marching army. "Where are marching from?"

The scout eased up his hand. "They just came out of the north woods but they seemed to have stopped just there it looks like there readying there catapults and black powder." Eryx turned slowly to meet the Horn Hind's gaze. "What are your orders Horn Hind?" He watched as both Iris and Thaddeus brought the huge army to a stand still.

Gabrielle put a hand on her chin somehow this war had finally founds its way to her. She had been expecting it and yet still she wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready to see the fire of war which she'd seen before. The screaming and the blood shed all around her were so memorable. As well as her voice being the one that led an army forward.

As much as she believed in her strength at this moment all she could do was stand there fixed to the spot to afraid to bring herself to shout the order. She had never been any good at this hence why Xena always led the armies if nessurary. She turned as she felt her lover's hands on the side of both her arms which brought her sharply out of her thoughts.

Xena leaned down slightly she could almost feel her lovers fear it had appeared the moment that Eryx had asked for the command. The younger woman's green eyes reflected her fear. She leaned down slightly so she was close to the younger woman's ear keeping her voice to a whisper. "Don't be afraid Gabrielle, they march for you."

She paused seeing that Eryx was starting to look nervous as were all the other warriors. Not hearing the next orders from Horn Hind was throwing them off balance. Xena eyed her lover. "They believe in you, show them why it is that you're Horn Hind." She moved over to her other ear. "Why you are the one who defeated the god of war."

She felt the younger woman tense slightly under her hold she felt an evil grin form she couldn't stop her next words which were low and seductive. "Command them, bend them to your will, craft them and break them if you have to. To them you're a god and they will do any thing for you if you ask it of them." She gently began to kiss the younger woman's neck.

Gabrielle couldn't stop her self she knew she was on a knife edge she snarled inhumanly in her lover's direction. It wasn't meant as a threat in any way but more an expression of power. She could feel her teeth grinding together she turned easing herself free of her lovers grip. Xena couldn't help but let the blonde hair spill through her fingers as the younger woman moved away.

Seeing her this way it just thrilled her all the more, oh how she loved sexually teasing and empowering her lover. It was just the love of playing with fire that could burn her at any second, even after the events of this morning she still couldn't stop the sexual need. All the other needs she could push under the need for violence and her temper she could even ignore the voices.

That want to make love to her lovers primal side just wouldn't leave though, she didn't care if Gabrielle lost it and tried to break her bones. She liked the sound of that even more if it meant she got to bed her. The thought of playing with the beast was better than facing off against any warlord the risk of getting badly hurt was far greater as was the thrill.

Gabrielle turned sharply trying to control her emotions she breathed in deeply trying to push lustful thoughts under with what felt like great difficulty. "I want our army to move against Lycaon's troops! I want Xena's plan to be put in to motion now!" Eryx lowered his head. "As you command Horn Hind." He turned sharply. "You heard your leader full formation now!"

The whole army seemed to go in to action all at once as it moved reforming itself so its warrior types were in the correct positions. Heavily armoured warriors at the front and archers at the back, he heard the rumble as the catapults were all moved in to their correct positions. He breathed in deeply as he looked around him.

Gabrielle grabbed Janos as he ran past she pulled him around ignoring his surprise. "Ready the catapults! I want every single one ready to fire at my mark!" Janos lowered his head respectfully. "Any thing you wish." She watched he sped in to action, her gaze turned slowly back to the forest which they were still hiding behind.

They had to stop Lycaon's army as it came towards them, it would appear very soon once his troops had readied there catapults they'd march again. They had a very limited window of surprise and they'd have to make it worth there while. She turned feeling her lovers hand on her shoulder Xena leaned down gently kissing the younger woman on her neck. She leaned closer to her lover's ear keeping her voice low and seductive. "Bring Lycaon to his knees."

8

Demetrius moved forward looking at his heavily armoured men, almost all his troops were ready to leave. Though he already didn't like the thought of it, he'd be leaving only a skeleton army behind who wouldn't stand a chance if Lycaon's army got through. The fact of the matter was that the rebel werewolf army had, had to do the same thing.

At this point both there home towns were vulnerable and both had everything to loose if this plan failed. He watched as a number of horses were brought out of the stables. He had enough for a twenty five men to ride as heavy cavalry he been told by Adrianne that werewolf's didn't use cavalry there was no point because once changed they could bring down horses.

He put a hand on his sword, but they'd still be human by the time his army attacked, which would hopefully give him an advantage. Though it would be a very short lived one, it would be better than nothing. He breathed in as he slowly eased his helmet on to his head he ran his finger through the Hoplite helmets horse plumes.

Up until this point in his life he had never seen a war of this size through out most of his life he had heard about wars unfolding around him. He also heard bard's tails of bloody battle fields yet he had not once been part of one. Up till now he had fought behind the walls of Messene and he had only just held Lycaon's armies back from his walls.

Now he was going out to greet him on the fields of war, he breathed in sharply he was terrified of the notion. He'd never led an army to war before not like this. Inwardly he was afraid but outwardly he was trying his best not to show it any way shape or form. He guessed that every leader who had ever led an army out to war probably felt this way.

He walked forward watching as Narcissus daughter came forward her younger brother was following her. He slowly turned to greet her. "Hello Cassandra." Cassandra swallowed as she looked up. "So you're going to war?" Demetrius nodded. "Yes we'll be meeting Lycaon on his own terms." Cassandra looked at her brother. "We just wanted to give you and Alexa this."

She raised her hand easing up the white lily. "They say that flowers bring luck." Demetrius slowly took it from her hand he smiled slightly. "Thank you I'm sure it will." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Wish your mother and farther well for me." He watched as she smiled her brother waved slightly as she walked back towards her parent's tavern.

Demetrius turned slightly watching as his wife came towards him she was fully dressed on one of the warrior armours, they'd had to readjust it slightly to fit her. She smiled as she pulled up his long red general cloak he breathed in as she pulled it up fitting it to his armour. "Are they all ready?" Alexa shook her head. "Just about Bastiaan and Leonidas are just getting the last centaur warriors ready."

She looked at the lily in his hand. "All the women here are handing out flowers to the warriors for luck." Demetrius looked at the flower in his hand. "Cassandra gave us this one." Alexa felt her smile widen. "She's a sweet girl." She adjusted his leather straps slightly. "I'm sure we'll see her again soon, we'll be home before you know it."

Demetrius breathed in sharply. "Will we?" Alexa stopped she put a hand on his face rubbing his cheek gently. "Of cause we will, you're a great general. All these men will follow you they believe in you." Demetrius slowly took her hand kissing it. "I know sweetheart I guess I'm just afraid that this will all be for nothing."

Alexia turned his head slightly. "None of this has been for nothing, you've always said the greatest moments in a warriors life are those when the odds are really against him. That's when he shows of his true courage and his bravery." She leaned forward slowly kissing him she ignored the time as it passed before pulling away meeting his gaze. "You've shown all those things and more."

Demetrius looked up slightly. "You always love to sow such beautiful words together." Alexia raised an eyebrow slightly. "I try." Demetrius watched as the huge gates were pulled open he could hear Leonidas shouting the orders along with Bastiaan. The men slowly formed there marching ranks pulling up there Hoplite shields and heavy pikes.

The cavalry unit slowly began to follow them as they moved forward, the werewolf warriors had been separated from them and were marching at the front of the lines. His hope was that their share power along with the cavalry and with the centaurs would smash the front lines when they charged them. Hopefully it would leave the lines open so the main army could fight.

He turned watching as Kyra came towards them she lowered her head nodding calmly. "The army is ready." He breathed in easing his sword out of his scabbard. He watched as the Messene banners were slowly raised by the warriors. He turned looking at his wife. "I guess this is it, it's all or nothing." He eyed his gleaming blade again.

He turned watching as Adrianne came towards him she adjusted her gold plated armour slightly. "Thank you for doing this, Horn Hind said you would but I was afraid you might not." Alexia looked at her. "Why did you think that we wouldn't help you?" Adrienne looked down slightly. "Because your predecessors, weren't so kind to us many season ago."

Demetrius walked forward watching as they all followed him. "The general before me wasn't a kind man he saw you as no more than animals. Frankly I know different, Alexia has taught me a lot about werewolf's." He turned slightly watching as the final soldiers got in to formation. "I know that it depends on the person you are, as to what kind a werewolf you become."

He watched as Kyra took up her position at along with Erasmus this had to be the hardest thing both had ever done, they'd had to leave their son behind in the care of one of the Amazons who had chosen to remain behind. He slowly pulled up his sword as he moved to the front of the army this really was going to be no fear and no surrender.

She put a hand on his face clearing his head, he could contemplate his life time after all this was over and done. He swung around seeing the gates were now fully open. "Form ranks!" He watched as his orders were carried out instantly he eyed the men and women in front of him. He was no good at speeches but he'd try his best to give one now. "You are all brave men and woman!"

He moved to his position raising his hand to the trees. "I know you're all brave because every one of you is willing to face the army out there. You're the proud warriors, the life blood of Messene and each and every one of you will be remembered as heroes!" He walked across the lines smashing his sword end across their pike ends. "The werewolf's that we are going to stand with have fought Lycaon before!"

He breathed in deeply. "Our grandfathers raised their swords along with this rebel werewolf's descends to fight him. I want to unite under that banner once more and fight as one again! Together we crushed Lycaon's army and we can do it again! We are going to send him and his army back to Tarturus! We will make him and his army remember why it is that they fear Messene so!"

He pulled back as the roar from his warriors hit the air, he raised his sword. "Let's march to them and show them that we have no fear!" He moved forward listening as the orders hit the air from his captains. His large army moved forward he breathed in deeply. He watched as his wife gave him a wide smile. He turned slightly as the gates were closed behind him.

They'd no doubt meet the rebel army soon and it would ether be before the battle started or in the middle of it. He wasn't sure which he had no idea which direction they intended to attack Lycaon's army from. He breathed in deeply he just hoped that they had made it there and that their surprise attack that was planned would work.

8

Xena turned watching as the trebuchet was pushed in to place, its huge swinging arm was being pulled down and locked in to place. At its full height the arm was higher than the trees and getting it out of sight was very important if Lycaon's troops saw it it'd give away there position. Hundreds of catapult balls coated in Greek fire were being laid next to it.

This was what most of the army had spent there time doing, they'd been making the projectiles now they'd see the effects of their efforts. Every catapult now had a huge pile and all were ready for use. She turned watching as her lover gave out another order, if anything she had totally control over every one in this army.

No one questioned any of her orders she took a step closer to the younger woman, who would want to question her she was Horn Hind. The werewolf of legend made flesh once again. The werewolf who could bleed a god, she took another step closer to the younger woman she could see her still moving her hand which she'd hit against the tree earlier.

She moved behind the younger woman easing up her hand slowly she looked at it for a moment. "How's your hand?" Gabrielle turned slightly she'd been trying to keep away from her lover while keeping her sight. The effect that the warrior woman was having on her, were powerful every time she heard her speak the voice was low and seductive.

The look in the light blue eyes was just so intense, her lover wasn't trying to wind her up or make her angry. The dark haired woman was trying to empower her. There was also a sexual seduction in her every move which made her heart beat faster. The strangest part of it was that she was really enjoying it and she wanted more.

She breathed in sharply feeling her lover kiss her fingers. "It's…fine." Her words felt weak even to her own ears. She felt the kisses on her neck again she couldn't stop the inhuman snarl that echoed from her throat. It didn't scare her lover one bit she knew she was powerless Xena wasn't afraid of the beast with in her.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate her thoughts, which was getting harder by the second as she felt the hands move her down her arms she felt one hand move to her lower waist. She felt her eyes snap open, the few warriors who had been close to them were now backing away and very quickly. She suddenly felt the hand move above her chest just bellow her neck.

Xena leaned closer to the younger woman ear. "That's it growl for me." She suddenly felt the pain as her lovers nails pressed in to her chest the pressure became harder she watched as three bloody scratch marks appeared. Xena pulled her hand away watching as her lover's chest heaved as the inhuman growl hit the air again, the bleeding scratch marks slowly healed up.

She moved her fingers to her lover's upper shoulder the younger woman's teeth were clenched and the green eyes staring in to her own their fire burning now. She pressed down hard again watching as bleeding scratch marks appeared. She felt all her lovers muscles tense up as the marks on her shoulder slowly disappeared. "Show me why it is you're in charge."

Xena moved her hand slowly over the healed area the marks she'd given her lover had been similar to those she'd given her a few times in the past while in the bedroom. Gabrielle had never complained and she knew that this time would be no different there was also the fact that they'd heal up instantly anyway and the pain would only be very slight.

She moved back to her lover's neck kissing it again the growling came again only time louder. "Yes that's it." She moved forward capturing the younger woman's lips she was enjoying this moment far too much for her own good. She could feel the kiss becoming more intense by the moment she moved a hand through the long blonde hair.

"Excuse me."

Gabrielle broke away she felt her anger suddenly boil up she turned seeing a warrior close by he looked nervous and a little afraid. "What!?" The warrior lowered his head slightly. "I don't mean to interrupt you mighty Horn Hind but we've just had a report that Lycaon's army has been spotted over the ridge, they'll be coming towards us in less than a few minutes."

Gabrielle pulled slowly away from her lover she put a hand on her face rubbing it trying to clear her mind of its lustful thoughts. "Thank you." The warrior lowered his head again respectfully. "You're welcome great Horn Hind." Xena eyed her lover she leaned over so she next to her ear. "Your army is awaiting your command."

Gabrielle moved slowly away from her lover, who followed her, she got the feeling that the warriors around them knew everything they'd just done. By the looks on their faces it seemed that none dared to laugh or even snigger. They were all still terrified of the fact that Xena was wearing Iseron and that her temper might be short.

Her gaze moved as she walked past the warriors in their formation to the tree line, she watched as Eryx came towards her the big man leaned against the tree. "My apologises, if I interrupted the both of you." Xena shook her head as she drew her sword. "How many minutes until they get here?" Eryx breathed in deeply. "Five minutes at the most, I've been told that their catapults are all set up."

Gabrielle snarled inhumanly again. "We have to aim some of our fire on their catapults if possible." Eryx breathed in deeply. "As you wish great Horn Hind." He put a hand on his face he wasn't sure what was worse, waiting for battle or fighting one. He had full confidence in Horn Hind's abilities he was just worried about both her and Xena's sanity.

Both of them had their emotions going up and down constantly and they had both been acting like they were sexually on fire towards each other ever since the army had stopped to ready for battle, he wasn't sure if it was the armours doing or them. He shrugged slightly may be they did this before battle, war could get people very pent up and agitated. Everyone had different ways of releasing there frustration.

They were lovers after all, may be this was how they got rid of the inner tension. If he lived through this day he'd have to ask his younger brother if things were similar between him and Iris. He shook his head hearing the swords and weapons of the army behind him chink as they were all pulled up ready for the battle ahead.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply she felt her lovers lips suddenly meet hers as she turned around, she wanted to nothing more than to sink in them, that it almost hurt when her lover pulled away. She held her staff tighter as she moved her other hand through the woman's dark hair. She'd much rather have these intense sexually empowered feelings than the ones that had driven her mad earlier.

These ones she felt like she had some control over she breathed in deeply trying to keep her head clear. The truth was that the final leg of this war was about to play out. She hated king Lycaon even though she wasn't going to admit it openly her time his keep had made her loath him all the more. She now wanted his army to be crushed and to see him die

She was afraid even though she had such a strong healing ability she moved her hand out taking her lovers. Xena had always told her that fear was natural and a good thing. She closed her eyes she was more than ready her battle with Lycaon, a battle which wasn't far away. She breathed in again deeply this would be for all or for nothing.

End of part 48

By Silvermoonlight.


	50. Fire And Bloodshed

_FIRE AND BLOODSHED TO MATCH THE GODS_

Iona turned sharply. "Come on move it!" She watched as the catapults were dragged over the ridge. They were closely followed by the other warriors who had the fire lances. The remainder of the powder had been put in side the catapult balls which had a piece of rope which could be set alight. She turned watching as Jiang came up behind her.

He ignored as he carried moving he looked bored, she sneered slightly no doubt the arrogant bastard was used to riding a horse everywhere. No werewolf needed a horse it was considered a weakness. Why ride horses when in your other form you could take them down and rip their legs off. Horses were only good for meat as were humans in her view.

She looked up seeing that Lycaon was adjusting his armour with its red engravings, the werewolf king slowly eased on his huge bull horned helmet. He believed that horns were a symbol of power though this notion had come about through his hated of Horn Hind. He wore the bull horns as a means to counter the antlers of the horned werewolf.

He believed that his warriors should do the same and have downward facing goat and sheep horns as an insult to Horn Hinds skyward pointing ones. Only his should point upwards because he was the king and stronger than Horn Hind. The northern rebels were different they apparently believed that only Horn Hind should ever wear horns and that the other warriors should wear only spikes or engravings.

She rolled her eyes it was a foolish notion horns were horns and so were engraving and spikes. She'd killed enough female gladiators to know that horned helmets were only about display. If it wasn't horns then it all about displaying helmets with engraving all of it was pointless. If you died in battle someone would just take your helmet and modify it or take it apart any way.

She watched as Jiang suddenly stopped dead in his tracks the Chinese warlord stroked his long beard as he looked around him. She slowly walked up behind him. "What is it?" Jiang eyed the trees all around them. "It's very quite." Iona breathed in deeply. "It's always quite in Greece the idiots here haven't even built solid roads from one town to the next."

She raised her hand. "You have to go through the animal ridden forest to get anywhere." Jiang grunted aloud. "I thought you liked the animals Iona you're always eating them." Iona folded her arms. "Frankly I prefer human it's so much nicer rare." Jiang stopped looking around him again ignoring her sneer everything was far too quite.

Gabrielle leaned forward watching Lycaon's army she felt her hand form a fist, Lycaon was at the front dressed in his battle armour. His bull horned helmet rising skywards. She snarled aloud he was such an arrogant bastard she could see it in his every move he thought he was completely untouchable by everyone.

He was no warrior he ruled by fear, he was a dictator and murder. She felt her knuckles crack she turned slightly seeing that her lover was looking at the werewolf king with the same contempt. She watched as Eryx leaned over as Thaddeus made a signal behind them. Eryx breathed deeply. "We fire at your mark Horn Hind."

Gabrielle watched as the army moved closer she sneered slightly. "Fire now and aim for their catapults." Eryx nodded quickly as turned giving the signal. Gabrielle could feel her anger as it started to really boil up from her stomach, every part of her wanted to watch the army burn. She narrowed her eyes hearing the sounds of the projectiles being set alight.

Iona watched as Lycaon stopped still. "Is everything alright highness?" Lycaon looked up sharply he narrowed his gaze as he looked at the forest all around them. "I sense a trap." Iona looked up sharply. "A trap? No offence your highness but I feel that anyone who would try and trap your army would be very foolish and very…"

Her words were suddenly cut off as she watched a number of flying projectiles appeared. They flew up from the forest some way in front of them. She didn't get a change to even think as they came down around the army blasting apart in a ball of flames which sent men flying. She turned watching as the flames rose upwards followed by the cries of pain.

She looked up only to see five larger balls as they were thrown from a huge device whose arm came high above the trees. The projectiles hit the ground blasting up in flames. The share force of the blow threw more men and woman off their feet she turned only to watch in horror as another set of normal ones were fired these though had a target.

She watched as Jiang turned the horror showing in his face as one of their catapults was hit it blasted in flames throwing men left right and centre. One of the men cried out as the throwing arms support ropes snaps the huge wooden arm crashed down ward on top of one of the warriors crushing him to death. The men around him tried desperately to get away as the fire as larger projectiles hit the ground around them blowing up in a burst of flames.

Lycaon roared with all his might his roar echoed through the valley as he raised his clawed hands. How dare the northern rebel army try to appose him! The weak little bastards had such a nerve he was their king! All should kneel to him and speak his name. He turned to his army who were panicking. "Form ranks!"

He watched as his men did as they were told. "Raise your shields!" He watched as the foot soldiers pulled up there large black Roman tower shields with their wolf skull symbol as the army took up reformation again. He roared again as he turned to them. "Archers!" He watched as a group from behind formed up raising there bows. "Fire!"

He watched as a stream of black arrows flew over the armies head and in to the trees he looked up they had to hit something. Iona didn't think as she pulled his sword free he turned to the men around the catapults. "Fire back! Fire back now!" He pulled his weapon up high. "Aim for the trees in front of us!"

Gabrielle felt a stab of pain as an arrow came down slamming in to her shoulder she winced in agony only to watch as more arrows fell around them. She heard the cries of pain behind her as some of warriors were hit in the legs and arms. Her lover seemed to wince as an arrow came down slamming in to her side she turned quickly. "Blocking formation!"

She watched as the order was carried out and the Hoplites shields with the Horn Hind symbols were raised on all four sides as the army kneeled down forming a protective shield as the arrows carried on falling around them. Xena leaned over yanking the arrow free from her left side the point hadn't penetrated at all which surprised her.

She watched as the area where the arrow had gone in pulsed for a moment before turning back to back leather. Gabrielle growled aloud as she pulled the arrow out she watched as her wound healed up as she dropped it at her feet. She could now see that Lycaon's men had reformed and were holding steady.

Her gaze widened as she saw there catapults fire one after the other she breathed in deeply hearing the cries coming from behind her. Xena looked around sharply. "In coming!" She felt the breath almost leave her lungs as projectiles landed close to the rebel army behind them blowing up on contact. There flames flew upwards and she could smell black powder.

Gabrielle watched as a projectile landed in the field in front of her blowing up she could feel the heat of the flames. "Archers!" Eryx turned watching as the archers raised their bows up slowly. "Aim for the men firing the catapults!" Eryx turned sharply. "You heard Horn Hind fire! Kill those men!" He watched as hundreds of arrows were let loose.

Iona looked up sharply as she watched the arrows fly towards her men "Testudo formation!" The roman shields were instantly raised all forming a barrier on all four sides. Some arrows bounced of them while others slammed in to the heavy wood sticking fast. She turned again as more projectiles hit the ground around them exploding in to flames.

Her gaze shifted as more arrows flew over the shield formations only to hit some of the men who were about to fire one of the catapults. The next moments were horrible as the unfired projectile blew up sending the catapult flying forward on its front wheels. The huge catapult hit the ground hard its throwing arm still on fire as it came to a stop only partly damaged.

She could see another group of foot soldiers spiting as one group took over it as they threw projectile on it and carried on firing it at the forest. They couldn't be sure if they were hitting anything only that they were setting the forest alight. She snarled aloud this was going to be a huge fight she could feel it.

Lycaon pulled up his roar hitting the air again as looked at the trees which were now burning. "Stop firing the arrows only fire the catapults!" He watched as his whole army stopped in mid motion he could see that the elite warriors were getting the fire lances ready. "Let them come to us!" He stepped forward grinning as he looked at the forest in front of him.

Gabrielle looked up seeing that the archers were getting ready to fire again she watched as everyone went still her gaze moved to Lycaon what was he doing? Xena leaned over hearing the silence take over. "He's going to make some kind of speech I've seen generals do this before call the calm before the storm."

Lycaon looked out at the forest. "Rebel cowards show your selves!" He raised both his clawed hands. "You've always hidden in your woods from me! I am your king! Face me in battle or kneel to me!" He watched as more trees were set alight with fire. He turned as another set of projectiles landed around his army there aim being much closer this time.

Jiang turned to the elite warriors who were making the final adjustments to the fire lances. "Ready yourselves! When the rebel army comes out of those trees fire on them." The rebels had to come out sometime no doubt they were holding back waiting for an order he watched as foot soldiers lowered their shields while raising there weapons, It was just a matter of time now.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply listening as the next volley of projectiles were fired she turned not quite being able to stop the rush of adrenaline that moved through her system. Her army could crush to Lycaon's to dust why was she holding them back? She was Horn Hind this was her destiny, even if had been forced upon her it was still hers.

It was about time that she stopped running from it and embraced it. She turned seeing that everyone was waiting for her next order. The next words that came from her mouth weren't her but they felt so right and she had idea why. "I am but one voice of many and one warrior among others, I am forever and eternally bound to my armour and want with my inner soul to show honour and courage to all!"

She watched as the army stared at her in what had to be utter shock she slowly raised her staff high above her. "For I am the one who's horns rise to heavens of the gods! I am the first and last and I am destined and would give my life's blood for all of you!" She held the weapon higher only to hear the sudden roar as the army smashed there shield with their swords.

Her lover was looking at her with a look that could only be described as pure pleasure. She turned again. "Follow me to your destiny!" She felt her feet slam in to the floor as she ran forward the rebels arrows where fired again. There was thundering rumble as the army followed her taking up there formation she turned seeing her lover running by her side.

Lycaon turned sharply watching as the rebel army suddenly burst through the trees he turned only to watch as another volley of arrows rained down around him and his army some hit there targets causing cries of pain as they went through legs and arms. He growled aloud as he came forward seeing the Hoplite rebel army come forward.

He narrowed his gaze as two very familiar figures at the very front of the army hit his gaze, he turned his head slightly it couldn't be! They had both died! He took a step back only watch as his troops formed their line of tower shields ready to stop the on coming rebel army, he could see Iona and Jiang both staring in shock for a moment as they caught sight of what he was looking at.

Iona grunted aloud the green clothes were unmistakable as was the blonde hair her partner was just as unmistakable despite her slightly more hideous looking armour with its winged shoulder guards and long black cloak. Jiang turned slightly as he twirled his sword in a looping motion. "Not so dead then and here I was thinking you wouldn't get a chance to finish what you'd started."

Iona sneered slightly gripping her sword tighter as the army got closer. "That little blonde bitch I'll have her head!" Lycaon turned his anger showing as he gritted his teeth the saliva running down his jaws. "I thought they were both dead!" Iona looked up slightly. "They should be." Lycaon roared aloud hearing his roar echo through the valley.

Xena and Gabrielle were going to die now if it was the last thing he ever did he'd make sure he ripped them to pieces before the day was over. "I'll kill them both myself!" Jiang turned watching as the fire lances were raised towards the on coming army. "Fire at them!" He watched as the rockets were lit all at once.

He found himself tensing as more flaming projectiles landed around him and the elite troops, all at once every rocket fired sending out a blast of flames on the rebel army. Some of the warriors were hit in the face while other raised there shields blocking the attack. Despite the burns some received they just kept running forward.

He turned feeling the world suddenly slow down he could see Lycaon backing up. The arrows were coming down on the rebels and still they kept coming even when they were hit they didn't stop. He couldn't understand what was fuelling them, they didn't have Horn Hind and Gabrielle wasn't Horn Hind and Xena was human.

He stopped as he sensed something which he was sure Lycaon felt as well because the werewolf king suddenly raised his head to look at the two being leading the army. It was like he saw fear in the king's eyes which seemed to flicker for a moment before passing. This army wasn't going to stop. "Fire again!"

Lycaon breathed in deeply it was his imagination it had to be he could feel Horn Hind's presence but it wasn't the same as when he'd felt it over a hundreds seasons ago. It was coming from a different person, he just couldn't work out whom there were a number a werewolf's behind Xena and Gabrielle it could be any one of them.

There was something else though something dark which he could feel, he had no idea what it was or even whom it was, only that it was just as powerful. There was something about it though something which was extremely powerful like Horn Hind. What ever it was he had to have it, it smelt like Titan armour but one which was more to his liking.

He moved further back as another volley of fire was blasted from the rockets at the on coming army. They would be on them in seconds he could see all his foot soldiers raising their weapons and shields higher getting ready for the force of the blow, which would hit them with immense force. He took a step back behind his warriors.

Xena pulled back as another flow of fire swept past her setting fire to the plumes of Thaddeus's helmet. The man roared as he ran faster ignoring the fire this army was with out fear. Even when arrows hit them they carried on running for all there worth, but then this was no human army they were stronger and could take more wounds with out faltering.

She watched as projectiles blew up around them from Lycaon's catapults and still they kept coming. She felt her fingers grip her sword tighter she couldn't wait to see the blood! She wanted to hear the screams of pain and the roar of battle. Gabrielle raised her staff higher she could see Lycaon's skull symbol as the black shields were raised higher.

She watched as Gabrielle brought her staff up cracking it full force against the nearest tower shield. The two armies slammed in to each other full force there shields grinding up against each other as the rebel army pushed against the Roman shields with there Hoplite ones. All the rebel's pikes seemed to come across at once battering the black roman shields.

She felt the force as the two armies pushed against each other only to feel the pain as one of the shields slammed in to her lower waist as the warrior behind it tried to push back. She winced painfully Lycaon's army was trying to mimic the rebel army but there Roman shields didn't work as well despite their guarding ability.

She slammed up her hand stopping the black shields movement the black shields were Roman copies, no doubt Iona's bright idea. Not that the bitch had a clue how the Roman soldiers really used them these idiots where just mimicking Hoplite tactics using these shields. She felt the push again as every one tried to shove forward again.

Her gaze turned sharply to her lover who had her staff pushed up against a Roman shield whose owner wasn't moving. Thaddeus sneered in anger as the army pulled back only to come forward again full force as they tried to push against Lycaon's troops. This wasn't working! Force for force they were the same strength each side.

He pulled back avoiding a sword as it swung past his face they needed to break the lines! He brought up his spear watching as more flaming projectiles fell around them from Lycaon's catapults. They couldn't do this much longer soon Lycaon's troops would start hitting the mark. It was only a matter of time and everyone knew it.

The only hope was that Janos would start to get the catapults on his side hitting there's and would take out more of Lycaon's sleigh weapons. Right now though they were in a tight grid lock which they had to break he could see Horn Hind and Xena pushing with the others but nether were getting through at this moment.

Eryx turned feeling the force of the push he could see the werewolf king moving further away from his army. Why wasn't he trying to break their line of shields? He had the power to do so but he was staying back along with Iona and Jiang. He could probably sense Horn Hind and Iseron and was too afraid to come forward.

He could see the elite warriors gathering around them, they were such cowards they didn't want to lead the army from the front lines and were more than happy to hide behind the weapons of there best troops. He shoved harder against a Roman shield feeling the warrior behind it shove back they needed to get out of this gridlock!

Gabrielle snarled aloud pushing harder feeling the warrior behind his shield step back with the force. She pulled back narrowly avoiding his sword, she hated this already. At least when she'd fought Casers troops the armies had fought almost instantly. This just wasn't happening here it was shield against shield they had to break the front line somehow.

End of part 49

By Silvermoonlight.

My apologise, if there war scene is a bit iffy in any places, I'm very new to writing army VS army. I normally write person against person. If you feel something could be better please say so :)


	51. Life And Death

_LIFE AND DEATH HAS NO EQUAL_

Gabrielle could see the rebels smashing their pikes against the black shields and there blows being blocked by the opposing army's swords. She shoved her boots deeper in to the ground watching as another volley of arrows went over her head as the rebels tried to once more to hit the catapults warriors. She turned only to feel a sharp pain as a warriors sword sliced against her arm.

She winced watching as the wound healed up, her gaze turned to her lover who was still pushing close to her. The dark haired warrior was trying to avoid the swords between them as was Thaddeus and Iris who couldn't get through ether. She felt her anger start to boil up again only this time it was a rush of rage much like the one she'd felt when taking on the god of war.

She could get through the line she could use her own body to open it no matter how much they stabbed her she could heal herself. She snarled inhumanly as she grabbed the tower shield pushing it sideways ignoring its owners suddenly surprise. The next moments were agonizing as his sword slammed in to her upper mid section only to pull out again.

She ignored the pain and the shock on his face as she pushed harder trying to force his shield from his hand. She brought her staff down full force watching as his helmet was knocked from his head. Two pikes were shoved forward each hitting him, on both of his shoulders. She winced feeling more pain as another sword sliced across her leg.

She could see the warriors behind were now trying desperately to push forward she grabbed the shield again trying to hold open the gap. She ignored the surprise on the wounded man's face as her wounds started to heal up. She sneered in anger despite her inhuman strength she couldn't push the gab open any wider.

Xena looked up sharply her gaze moved quickly she could see a gap being forced open close by but it was being forced closed again. She was tired of this! She sneered slightly as she watched the man in front of her lower his shield, she didn't think as she pulled her hand over it grabbing him by his throat. She narrowed her gaze as she felt the cold dark feeling move through her body.

The warrior screams suddenly hit the air she closed her eyes ignoring his screaming in her mind. She pulled away ignoring the pain in her fingers only to watch as he fell to the ground as death over took him, all his old wounds instantly opened up. The next moments turned to panic as every one of Lycaon's troops on the front line who had witnessed her killing him tried to get away from her.

Iona pulled back sharply watching as one of the front lines suddenly went in to chaos. Its warriors hit the warriors behind them desperately trying to get away from something or someone. She watched as the gap that had started to open in the lines middle was suddenly forced wide open by the rebel warriors.

Xena watched as the man backed away from her they could now feel and sense her armour and it was scaring them. She grinned evilly and so it should they were just warriors she on the other hand was the bringer of death. She could now see the front line scattering around her she raised her sword slicing it across the nearest mans leg enjoying the sound of his pain.

She raised her weapon looking at the blood on it, she wanted to lick it off but the fact that it was dirty werewolf blood was the only thing stopping her. She'd much rather taste Gabrielle's it was probably much sweeter and divine. If only she could taste it, what she wouldn't give to end this war and bed her so she could find out.

She slammed her fist in to the face of another warrior she turned kicking another full force the front line was breaking down. She tried to reach for another warrior who instantly backed away in fear. They were all so afraid of her oh how she liked the smell of their fear but they weren't the only ones the rebels were trying to back away slightly.

Once the lines disintegrated she would see the blood shed she'd been craving all morning. That would be when all the warriors broke in to all out war she felt her grin widened as she swung her weapon smashing it against another warriors helmet while kicking another throwing him in to line behind the first. She couldn't stop the want to see real carnal violence it felt like it had been so long.

Gabrielle watched as the warriors started to back away from her as they had been doing to Xena. The reason was different though and she knew it she smashed her staff against the nearest shield only to feel another sword slice across her leg. She ignored the pain in these past few minutes she'd been stabbed so much.

Her lover had told her that there was a point where the pain could start to become pleasurable. She blinked grabbing the owner's sword hand as it came toward her. She ripped the blade from his hand turning it on his hilt as she smashed it across his face. She couldn't stop her self from grinning evilly as blood sprayed out from his teeth.

She felt another jolt of pain as another sword sliced across her arm her lover was right pain was pleasurable when it hit a certain point and she was getting closer to that point she could feel it. She could feel the wanting to see more increasing she turned screaming in the nearest warrior's direction as she threw the sword at him.

The point hit its mark slamming in to his knee, causing him to cry out in agony he hit the floor on one knee still trying to hold his shield. She moved closer to him wincing as her wounds once again healed up. It was odd when she'd been in facing these men after coming out of Lycaon's keep she could barely remember the pain.

There had just been too much off it for her to care and the pain in her head had been worse than any off it. Pain caused by Lycaon's hand she felt her teeth grind together she could hear her mind whispering to her again. No words but the need for raw violence was there again, wanting tempting and so pleading she closed her eyes for a moment it wanted her to give in.

She shook her head ignoring it despite that it got louder she moved closer to wounded man only to hit another with her staff in his chest as he tried to get closer to her the blow sent him stumbling backwards. The wounded warriors face suddenly showed panic as she came closer she leaned forward sneering in his direction.

She slammed up her foot kicking him hard, the blow sent him flying backwards he crashed in to two warriors causing them to fall back which shattered the lines even more. Lycaon's troops were starting to break now she felt her hands grip her staff tighter, as she swung it again smashing it against the nearest man's shield.

Lycaon turned sharply what was going on here? His army's lines were slowly breaking down he looked up watching as another volley of arrows from the rebels landed around him while others landed close to the catapults. His army's arrows flew in to the air as the archers fired back trying to aim at the trees behind the two armies in the hope of hitting something.

He could now see all the Horn Hind banners rising up as they mixed with his armies banners as the two armies started to break the lines and the real fighting began. He roared in anger he had not expected this to happen so quickly and it sickened him. He had hoped that his army could hold the lines longer than this!

Still he had many elite troops all around him, almost as many as he'd had foot soldiers, even if the rebels killed off his main troops they'd still have these warriors to deal with. Most had been trained by Jiang and were far more violent that the foot soldiers. He also had the archers and the remaining catapults working at full pace, the rebel army despite how well armed it wasn't as big as his.

Even with Xena and Gabrielle at its head it meant nothing, he sneered Xena had broken the lines he was sure of it. He snorted aloud he could not see a horned werewolf anywhere among the rebel forces despite that he could feel it along with the other presence. The last Horn Hind had been able to break the rule and turn in daylight.

He looked out over the battle field his anger mounting he wanted to see who Horn Hind was as well as who the other dark being was. He knew only when night fell Horn Hind would reveal himself him self. He wanted to smash the Horn Hind's horns from his head and consume the other being whose power made him shiver with delight.

He didn't care about fighting the rebels and wasting time ripping there limbs from there sockets that was Iona and Jiang job. So long as Horn Hind and the other dark being died it didn't matter. The army would crumble with out them he'd seen it happen seasons ago with out a leader the rebel army would fall to its death or give up and retreat.

Iona found herself wince as the rebel's monster catapult fired its five flaming projectiles flew up wards only to land with in inches of one of the catapults behind her. She'd had enough of this, she didn't know why the warriors on the front line had panicked and frankly she didn't care. She moved back seeing that the huge lines that her foot soldiers had formed were now disintegrating.

The rebels push was smashing the now weakened lines which were separating outwards, as more men began to flee outward trying to avoid the being who had terrified them. She grabbed hold of one of elite troops. "I want five of you to take out there catapults! Now get out there and destroy them!" The elite warrior raised her fire lance. "That's suicide!"

Iona sneered she turned slamming her fist in to the woman's face ignoring her cry of pain. "Don't question my orders! If they get there shots any closer to us there going to blow up more of our catapults!" She grabbed her armour plating shoving her forward. "Now move!" She watched as the armies separated as all out war broke out.

Jiang turned slightly watching as five of his best ran towards the valley. "You fool I needed those men!" Iona folded her arms. "No you don't you have plenty more! The foot solders have lost the push! I need to take out there catapults and that monster throwing device now!" Jiang raised his sword. "They won't get through!"

Iona sneered slightly. "Yes they will there the best, that's why you call them the elite!" She twirled her blade she'd had enough she wanted to get in to this battle she wanted to spill rebel blood. Jiang watched as the men fought in front him it felt like the world had slowed down as he watched weapon smash against weapon and shield bash shield.

He could see the fires around the both armies, burned brightly it was like the dragon gods had breathed fire up on the earth setting it alight. He watched the catapults on his side were set of in motion. They fired head long in to the battling armies some missing while other hit the mark blowing off arms and throwing men off there feet.

He turned only to watch as the rebels fired arrows and catapults with in seconds of each other. The arrows hit men on his side but didn't kill them, the next moment were lighting fast as the projectiles hit there mark blasting another of his sides catapults apart. He ducked hearing the ringing in his ears which was painful.

He shook his head trying to shake it off he turned to Lycaon who was looking at the war in front of him. He could no longer see Iona she was lost in among the warriors fighting ahead. Lycaon snarled looking the flaming catapult and its dead men, the others were being reloaded as quickly as possible so far two had been destroyed and one was very badly damaged and wouldn't fire for much longer.

He snorted aloud. "Send out the elite." Jiang turned sharply he knew he had no choice he turned looking at the elite warriors who were reloading there last fire lances and picking up there main weapons. "You heard your king!" He turned watching as they followed him, these warriors didn't carry shields they didn't need them they were trained killers.

Trained to use any weapon they could get there hand on and despite the loss of a few units there were still more than enough to cripple the rebel army who were lacking in numbers. He ran forward twirling his blade if Iona failed he'd make his great emperor proud and kill every last rebel warrior. He watched as the rebel arrows came down again.

He felt the force of his steps as he come closer to the battling armies he breathed in deeply his dragon gods would guide his hand. He would meet Xena in battle he would fight any warrior to get to her. He had waited so many years for this he felt the force as he and his troops slammed in to the warriors he eased up his sword swinging it.

Gabrielle turned swinging her staff watching as it hit another man hard across the face she turned swinging her weapon full force across another's leg. She watched as tower shield flew past her slamming to the ground near her feet. She leaned down grabbing it with one hand by its leather strap as she lifted it blocking the sword blow from another warrior.

She watched as he pulled back his annoyance showing as he tried to strike again only feel the shield once more as she raised it. She eyed the shield for a moment before swinging it full force watching as it hit the warrior's leg causing him to cry out in pain. She could hear the cries of rage and pain all around her as weapon hit weapon.

She breathed in feeling the air almost get forced from her lungs as a catapult ball blew up behind her throwing two men of there feet as its flames rose upwards. She turned painfully hearing the ringing in her ears for a moment which cut off all the sound. She shook her head filling her self move much slower, this was why she liked to wear a helmet when she could it stropped the ringing in her ears from being so bad.

She shook her head painfully as the sound suddenly came back in both her ears she breathed in only to be splattered with blood as a warriors arm was served from his body close to her. She turned throwing the shield at the nearest man watching as it slammed in to his chest knocking him over. She turned sharply she had lost sight of her lover.

There were hundreds of warriors all around her all fighting and all drawing blood in one way or another. She could also see new troops joined the group the armour of the elite warriors of Lycaon was unmistakable. Unlike the foot warriors they carried no shields, only weapons like two swords or other more viscous weapons like curved blades and daggers.

She brought her staff around listening to crack as it smashed against the nearest elite warriors head. The man was thrown backwards he hit the floor in a heap. He shook his head trying to clear the stars as he turned in her direction. He grabbed his dagger as he got up running at her, she didn't get a chance to move as another ran at her.

The first sword was met by her staff she winced again in pain feeling the dagger plunge in to her upper leg. She felt the force as another man slammed in to her, all three were now trying to hold her down so she couldn't move. She breathed in feeling the rage as it forced itself through her system all her muscles tensed.

She snarled aloud all these elite warriors wanted to kill her she could feel them trying to push her in to the ground, all in the hope of forcing her to her knees. She felt her eyes snap open as her scream hit the air the blood rushing through her ears was intense. She could feel her heart beat quicken as she pulled up with all her might.

Xena sneered watching as the blood ran down her sword, she slashing it across the female elite warrior's chest again. She sneered as she kicked another warrior out of the way as she came towards her. Throwing the Chakram at the elite warrior's head wouldn't be fun and it'd be far too quick. She swung her sword around as she brought it down severing the woman's arm from her body.

She turned slicing her blade across another's face as he came at her. She looked down seeing the blood on her hands oh how beautiful it was red as any painting. She shook her head trying to ignore the voices in her mind as she swung around elbowing another warrior in the face as he came at her sword raised.

They were scared of her she could feel their fear she raised her sword enjoying it, she didn't care that she was already splattered in blood and that she was damp with sweat. After this was all over she'd get to bed Gabrielle, she narrowed her gaze seeing that three men who were close to her, were backing away she turned feeling the heat of the flames as projectile blew up behind her.

She looked around seeing that her cloak had moved upwards off its own accord blocking her back from the flames its frayed sides moved slightly like a living being unaffected by the fire. She licked her lips as she stepped closer to the men who now looked terrified. "You should run…" She knew to them her expression had to be psychotic.

She licked her teeth again keeping her voice low. "I want to see you die really slowly and for your last breaths to be screams of pain..." She swung her sword full force watching as it hit the nearest man slicing off his left hand in a shower of blood. She moved forward trying to ignore the burning agonizing desire which was taking over again and the images of her lover's naked body.

Her gaze suddenly turned as she watched three warriors fly upwards in to mid air some feet away their armoured bodies came crashing down causing warriors on both sides to move out of the way. There was suddenly commotion as she heard the first cries of fear and realization hit Lycaon's troops as to who they were really fighting.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling the pain in her chest she breathed in feeling it dissipate. She leaned down pulling the dagger free from her leg watching as the wound healed up. She could see fear now on the faces of the warriors who were trying to get up. She moved over to the first as he tried to get up she sneered bringing up her foot up full force smashing it in to his face.

Eryx moved back as quickly as possible from Horn Hind he turned to Thaddeus who was doing the same, something was happening to her. He had run to her aid only to watch as the men holding her down were thrown like rag dolls off her body. She could see the blonde woman was now enraged and she was getting stronger with every bow.

She wasn't Gabrielle the golden werewolf anymore but Horn Hind Lycaon's troops no doubt sensed the armour they had to, he couldn't escape its effects it was becoming stronger. As was its opposite Iseron who was getting stronger as well this worried him at the same time. Xena and Gabrielle weren't together but apart right now fighting in different places.

Xena slamming her sword forward full force she watched as it hit its target, slicing through the nearest mans shoulder causing him to drop the object she wanted. She looked down watching as the crossbow and arrows hit the ground hard. She could see Lycaon's men running away from her now. She leaned down picking up the bow and slung it over her shoulder in a swift motion.

Janos looked up watching as more flames projectiles rained down around him he breathed in sharply as one of the catapults was hit squarely in the middle. It flew in to mid air as before crashing down on its wheels he could see men running away from it as its throwing arms ropes snapped. He breathed in deeply as its throwing arm came down hard hitting the floor narrowly missing the nearest warrior.

Lycaon's troops were everywhere, he had no idea who was winning, it was impossible to tell in all the fire and screams even from a distance. It was just a mass of weapons and burning fires. The only thing he had noticed was that there was an opening and in that opening everyone was trying to get away from the person they were fighting.

It was ether Iseron or Horn Hind but he couldn't be sure, only that it looked strange from a distance. He looked up seeing that there was a group of five warriors running towards them, he could see them through the trees. He turned sharply they were the Lycaon's elite! He had no idea how they'd gotten through the battle and frankly he didn't want to think about it.

He turned looking at the archers. "Fire on them! Kill those…!" He stopped watching as an old figure walked out from the trees near by it was an old man with white and black hair and a long white beard. "What are doing? You'll be killed!" He pulled up his hand stopping his archers from firing as they'd hit the old werewolf who was smiled as he looked in his direction.

The white eyes blinked as he turned back raising his hand to the five on coming warriors there were cries of pain as all five men's swords suddenly flew from there hands. The weapons were turned in mid air the blades were suddenly flung forward hitting the men in their chest and mid sections. They all cried out in agony as they hit the ground in pain.

The old man eased up his hand causing all the blades to push themselves further in to the armour plating. He casually shrugged as he stepped over their fallen bodies. They were all still alive but seriously wounded there deaths would be slow and painful. The old man carried on moving towards the battle field he didn't look back.

Janos blinked in shock he could see the old man was now out of range he turned sharply. "Fire on them!" He watched as all the arrows left there bows at once heading for the fallen elite. He looked up sharply he could no longer see the old man who had disappeared in to the war zone. He could see the shock on the archers faces. He breathed in sharply. "Horn…Hind's predecessor…"

End of part 50.

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for your kind reviews HAZMOT.


	52. Blood Shall Have Blood

_BLOOD SHALL HAVE BLOOD_

Demetrius stopped sharply as he heard the sound of catapults firing over ridge. He slowly walked up to the top of it he breathed in deeply he could see his army looking up slightly as they heard the sound. He found himself stopping still as the sight bellow unfolded in front of him. He could see flames blasting up everywhere around the valley.

One of the woodland sections to the right of him was completely on fire the same massive flames could be seen in the valley bellow. They were burning up whole areas of what had once been green earth. He felt his breath get caught in his throat there was huge battle ragging bellow. He could see warriors everywhere fighting for there lives.

Torn banners could be seen moving around the battle field, some had been dropped while others were on fire. He could hear cries of anger and hate along with those of pain as the warriors fought on. He flinched as he saw Lycaon's side fire there projectiles right in to the middle of the battle. He turned sharply only to see projectiles being fired back from behind the trees some feet away.

They flew over the warring armies as they tried to hit the Lycaon's catapults on the other side. They were closely followed by a volley of arrows which were aiming for the same thing. There was a looming desperation, he could see now that the rebels dressed in there lighter silver armour just didn't have the numbers they were being swamped.

Both the elite and the foot soldiers were around them on all four sides and despite there in human strength they were being badly wounded and some were dying. They had to be desperate for night fall it would be there savour. Although for his men it would be truly a nightmare on every level he breathed in watching as his horse was brought forward along with one for his wife.

Leonidas swallowed slightly. "It looks like Tarturus." Bastiaan raised an eyebrow. "Lycaon's firing on his own men…it's like he doesn't care at all whether they live or die." Bastiaan looked down slightly hearing the screams again, night was approaching it would be here in a few more hours. He slowly raised his sword. "They need us now we have the advantage."

Karsten nodded as he took up his position. "Then let's not keep the bastards waiting." Demetrius looked at his wife who looked slightly shocked but no more than shocked than he was, nether of them had seen carnage like this before. He looked up catching sight of the werewolf king he hadn't joined battle but was on the sidelines next to his catapults.

His red gleaming armour caught the low light of dawn, why was he holding back? He shook his head he didn't care to go over his thoughts as to why not, time was running out. He turned slowly. "You're right let's not keep them waiting." He breathed in deeply. "Form ranks! I want all centaurs, cavalry and werewolf's on the front line!"

He closed his eyes hearing the foot steps as all his men formed up. He opened his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up meeting his wife's gaze. Alexa gave him a little smile. "Don't worry." Demetrius breathed in deeply and slowly he put a hand on hers. "I'm not worried." He slowly took hold of the hoses reins.

8

Lycaon looked up sharply as he watched a number of banners slowly rise up on the valley ridge which was far in front of him. He took a slow step forward what was going on? He suddenly heard the roar of warriors on it which echoed over the valley. It was unheard by those fighting bellow due to projectiles falling around them. He watched as a line of horse men appeared over the ridge revealing them selves fully.

He snarled recognising the banners which were unchanged despite his hundred season absence. It was the banner of Messene he sneered in disgust did that weak human army actually believe they even stood any chance against him? He had destroyed there grandfathers army last time around! No doubt this was Gabrielle's doing the stupid blonde werewolf actuality believed that with Messene they stood some chance.

He turned eyeing the warriors getting ready to fire the nearest five catapults. "Stop!" He raised his clawed hand seeing the rest of the army as it marched fully over the ridge. It had heavy cavalry at the front and its leader was mounted on a horse. "Fire at those weak human fools up there!" He watched as the catapults were dragged and repositioned.

All at once the Messene army rumbled in to motion as the heavy cavalry stormed forward with its centaurs and Amazon archers who were on their backs. The main army followed them running with all there might as they raised both their swords and shields. He heard the sound of his catapults as they fired. He turned watching as they came down on the on coming army.

Demetrius watched as fire blasted up beside him he ignored it despite how close it was he felt the horse move faster. He raised his sword higher all he could hear was thundering of hooves and the cries of his army who were running behind with Karsten and Leonidas at the front. He could see all of Lycaon's warriors turning in surprise as he got closer.

He heard the sounds as more projectiles fell around him he raised his sword seeing the nearest of Lycaon's warriors raise there weapons. He snarled in anger feeling his horse's hooves slam in to the ground as he held tighter. He swung his weapon down smashing it to the face of the nearest warriors as his horse smashed though their poorly formed line, he heard the cries of panic as the others followed him.

Gabrielle turned sharply watching as a horse rider suddenly barged past her narrowly missing her as slammed his sword in to the warrior face that was coming at her. She turned seeing another rider coming forward its rider slicing his sword at Lycaon's troops. The armour was that of Messene she found herself breathing in deeply they'd gotten her message.

She looked up only to watch in shock as a Roman sword came down hard slicing in to the animal's throat. The horse made a sound of pain as it tripped its huge body toppling. She felt the breath get caught in her throat the next moments were pure agony as the animal slammed in to her. Its rider was thrown off he hit the one of Lycaon's troops hard as he fell.

She felt the pain as the horse went still as it lay on top of her back its huge black body was crushing her mid section. She felt her teeth clenching as she struggled to free herself. She looked up sharply she could see her staff it was well out of her reach, she found her self scrapping as she tried to get a decent grip on the floor.

She turned seeing that Eryx was running towards her his eyes showing panic, he skidded as he came to his knees his large hands came down as he tried to push the animal off her back so she could move. Eryx smiled slightly as the green eyes looked at him. "It's okay just stay still Horn Hind I'll help you." He pushed harder growling inhumanly as he moved the dead horse's body slightly.

He could see her scrambling now as she started to get free, he watched as her eyes suddenly shot up showing horror. "Its okay don't worry I've got you." The next moments were suddenly filled with pain and agony he looked down only to see a Roman blade as it was forced through his chest. He found himself crying out in pain.

He was forced to his feet by the swords owner who snarled inhumanly behind him forcing the sword downwards, he coughed painful feeling blood as it ran down his chin. He turned meeting the eyes of the sword owner the reddish brown eyes and dark hair stood out in dawns light. Iona sneered as she looked at him. Her cold voice hit the air. "You're a traitor…Eryx."

Iona paused eyeing Gabrielle's face the blonde woman's expression was one of shock and horror, she breathed in deeply pushing the sword lower feeling the rebel leader tense in pain. His death was coming she could sense it and so could he she could see it in his shocked eyes. The blade had penetrated his chest and even werewolf's couldn't take blades to their heart or lungs just like humans they died.

She shoved blade further downwards she could see blood spilling from the gapping wound now. The red blood was dripping downwards pooling in front of Gabrielle who was trying desperately to free herself. She smirked she wouldn't be able to get free and even if she did it would be too late. She grinned evilly as she looked at Eryx. "Your rebellion is all for nothing!"

She sneered slightly. "Once your dead your rebel army will crumble!" Eryx smiled despite his pain. "This isn't…my rebel army…I follow my leader." He coughed tasting more blood. "I follow her to victory…my death is but a passing…so that she my live and destroy you." He could see panic in Gabrielle's eyes and her frustration as she clawed the ground desperately.

Iona looked up sharply. "Your leader…?" Eryx smiled slightly. "Yes…my leader…" He looked down seeing that Gabrielle was pulling herself free now. "My leader…the great Horn Hind." Gabrielle found herself looking on in horror. "Please no!" Iona yanked her dagger free she twirled it for a moment. "Horn Hind is a myth." She sliced the blade across his face.

Eryx's body was flung sideways it hit the floor hard the Roman sword which was covered in his blood twirled before coming to a stop. Iona watched as the rebel leader moaned in agony, he'd be dead soon. She moved forward looking at Gabrielle in disgust. "Still not paying that much attention to the battle are we Blondie?"

Gabrielle watched as Eryx body went still. "Bitch!" Iona raised her sword. "Oh so you do know curse words how cute." She slammed her foot in to the younger woman's face watching as a spray of blood flew through her teeth. "I bet your warrior bitch girlfriend gets turned on when you swear like that, doesn't she?"

She slammed her foot up again only this time slamming it in to the already blood stained arm. "Funny she's not by your side right now and I so thought she would be." Gabrielle turned feeling the blood run down her chin she heaved her back up again trying harder to free herself. Iona smirked slightly. "She's like some kind of guard dog who watches over you."

She smirked pushed her blade under the younger woman's neck. "I guess you need her since you're such a spineless weakling." She pushed the blade in to her neck watching as blood started to run down from the cut. "She does all your killing for you because you can't." Gabrielle snarled aloud feeling her rage boil up in her stomach. "You're wrong..."

Iona smirked slightly as she kneeled down. "I doubt it." She raised an eyebrow as she turned seeing the woman's fallen staff. "You should pray to what ever gods you worship because your time is over." She sneered slightly. "I wouldn't give Lycaon the satisfaction of killing you when I can do it my self." She raised the blade. "I was the one who made you therefore I should be the one to destroy you."

She could see that the younger woman's legs were nearly free she didn't think as she slammed the blade downwards, it hit its target. The shock in the blonde's eyes as they stared back at her, was so wonderful it was pain and fear all mixed in to one. She looked at the blade which had gone right though the green halter top lower chest.

She grabbed the blonde woman by her shoulder pulling her free of the dead horse she pulled her to her feet only to ram the sword deeper in to her chest. The smaller woman's brown leather boots were trying to hold the ground but they were shaky. She shoved the sword full force watching as it came out of the blonde woman's back.

She leaned over to her ear still seeing the shock on her face. "I bet you can feel your life slipping away." She grinned evilly. "You can hear your own heartbeat slowing down it must so scary for you." She could feel the blonde woman's blood as it ran over her fingers. "Death always is when it's slow and painful and you don't even have your girlfriends light blue eyes to look in to in your last moments."

The smaller woman's hand was gripping her upper arm the pain had to be awful. She felt her grin slowly widen. "That must be truly devastating for you." Gabrielle tried to breath in her head was starting to spin, she felt like she was truly dying. She could hear her own heart in her ears as it tried to beat with great difficultly due to the swords angle.

She looked up slightly gripping tighter to Iona's arm tighter, may be she was dying. She tried to breathe in again with great difficulty. It seemed like the world around her slowed down all at once, the projectiles fell there fire slowly blasting upwards. Swords hit swords and the sound disappeared completely as the war around her carried on.

She could see Eryx's body lying on the floor unmoving despite the movement of warriors around him. If he was still alive it wouldn't be for much longer even she could see that and she couldn't reach him to heal him. She found herself stopping still as his death played out once again in a memory which made her blood boil.

She slowly met Iona's red eyes which burned in to her with utter pleasure and victory. She felt her teeth slowly clench together Iona was an evil cold hearted bitch she had started all this, the reason she was stuck as a werewolf was all due to her. Iona also believed she was god because she was one of the right hands of Lycaon because of this she believed she could not be defeated.

She snarled aloud, she should have killed her the first time around in Messene! She shouldn't have hesitated. It was all her human emotion all of it stopping her from doing what was necessary. If she had done what was necessary then Eryx wouldn't be dieing at her feet. She closed her eyes feeling all her muscles tense. The human body was weak the werewolf one was much stronger.

To let go to feel to no on fear to feel complete and absolute freedom, and watch all those who oppose you fall. She could hear the whispering now coming so strong that it hurt to think. She snapped her eyes open meeting Iona's who looked confused she slowly smiled feeling the searing pain as she moved slightly.

She slammed her fist around full force watching as hit Iona directly in face. The share force of the blow sent her flying backwards. The Roman woman hit the floor hard on her back holding her bleeding nose. Gabrielle grabbed the swords hilt ignoring all the pain and the terror of pulling it free from her chest. She winced as she put her other hand on it.

She slowly began to ease it free from her body ignoring the blood and pain, the blade came free she breathed in stumbling back trying to keep her self focused. She put a hand on her chest feeling the pain which slowly dimmed, as she tensed her muscles. She could feel herself starting to breathe correctly again.

Eryx turned slightly despite the pain and how much effort it took. He smiled slightly he could feel his whole world becoming calmer. He could see Horn Hind now standing tall with Iona's bloody sword in her hand. He breathed in feeling his whole world slow, he closed his eyes slowly what werewolf wouldn't give there life to serve her?

He breathed in deeply, life was short after all and he gotten the chance to see the new Horn Hind be reborn who could ask for more. He breathed in again feeling his heartbeat slow. His younger brother would be the one who would tell the great story of this day. He breathed in sharply watching as the world lit up with light.

Gabrielle brought the sword up looking at its blade in disgust it was Roman Gladius, an ugly black leather one which had Roman words carved in to the hilt. Her Latin was poor but she could read these words well enough. _Mars shall guide my hand as I destroy all who oppose me, I shall see them cry on the battle field as I cut out their hearts._

She put a hand on her chest feeling a sharp pain as her insides healed up fully. She turned throwing the weapon to one side seeing that Iona was still on the floor in pain. She turned kneeling down next to Eryx feeling his pulse only to feel nothing she found herself breathing in painfully. She eased up her hand putting it on his chest.

She could feel her thoughts of healing and the heat as it moved through her fingers, she opened her eyes only to see it had done nothing. She found herself screaming in anger she was Horn Hind why couldn't she bring him back to life? She could heal wounds why couldn't she stop death! It just wasn't fair!

She found the tears coming along with her frustration she was the horned werewolf why didn't she have that kind of power! If Xena could take life force then why was it that she couldn't create it? The whispers came again and all could she could do was listen to them begging her for her to give in to her blinding rage.

She turned all her rage and hate boiling up as she looked at Iona who was slowly getting up to her feet. The Roman woman was wiping the blood from her nose. Iona looking up slowly at the dawn sky she could win this fight. She watched as Gabrielle lowered her gaze, the blonde haired woman ignored her fallen staff as she took a slow step forward.

Iona breathed in deeply meeting the blonde woman's tear streaked green gaze. "You should be dead!" Gabrielle sneered slightly keeping her voice low. "So should you…" Iona raised her sword hearing the venom in Gabrielle's words she stepped forward feeling her canines lengthen. "No matter, I'll just have to rip to pieces the old fashioned way."

Gabrielle looked at the sky she closed her eyes ignoring Iona's words it was dusk she could feel it calling to her. Iona pulled back watching as white streams of light suddenly come out of the blonde woman's clothing. All the warriors fighting around them seemed to stop instantly as the blonde woman was engulfed in white light whose white light streams rose upwards.

8

Lycaon turned sharply as he watched steams of light suddenly rise up from the south side of the battle field. They were as white as snow and lit up dusks dim light as they moved skywards he felt him self breathe in sharply they were from Horn Hind. He'd seen them before but they had been a different colour they'd been blue not white, they were the symbol of Horn Hind's change from a man to his true form.

The chaos on the battle field in that area had halted due to surprise of this beautiful show. Both sides were still as they watched the streams rise up even higher. He knew what was coming next he'd seen it before. He watched as three of the white streams suddenly shot skywards with immense force. They broke the heavens lighting it up momentary.

He felt the saliva drip from his jaws it was the sign to all that Horn Hind had finally come. He sneered in disgust his moment had come he had to find the horned wolf and kill him. The Titan armour would only get stronger now and his life was more at risk the longer he left it. He turned watching his catapults fire again. "Fire at the place of those light streams!"

Both sides were taking heavy losses now he could dead burning bodies on the battle field. The Messene group was actuality starting to make a dent, they had not only broken the lines with there horses and centaurs but some of those horses could still be seen moving through the battle field along with the centaurs. They were opening caps allowing there own troops and the rebels to take advantage of the panic and chaos.

He wiped the saliva from his jaw as he walked towards the battle there luck wouldn't last much longer. Night was upon them and the human body was weak compared to werewolf claws and teeth. He turned slamming his clawed hand in to the nearest rebel warrior who came at him he watched as the woman flew through the air only to hit the ground crying out in pain.

He moved over to her he eased up his clawed foot bringing it down full force, he heard the cracking off rib bones. He sneered as he pulled up his foot only to bring it down harder. The rebels body shook as her heart finally gave out with the pain and agony. He turned sharply seeing the twirling light had started to fade from sight.

8

Iona shook her long black mane as she raised up high on to her hind legs her transformation finally finishing. She grabbed her armoured straps adjusting them. Her red gaze moved across the ball of swirling light she was the first to change but then she'd spent most of life perfecting the skill, of changing at dawn.

Jiang could do it himself but his choice was not to, he felt it was unnatural and that in battle turning in to a werewolf should only be used as a last extreme. She snorted he just hated to grasp power he liked to believe that he could control it and craft it. She took a slow step forward looking at the fading light she had no idea what was going on with Gabrielle frankly though she didn't care.

She'd fought her way up here and she'd finish what she'd started she felt her clawed hand form a fist as the blonde werewolf slowly came in to view. The same werewolf she'd turned only wearing green armour and her brown skirt and belt and leather wraps. She moved forward only to stop as two horns suddenly burst forth from behind the long blonde ears.

They both grew up wards at an alarming rate forming the shape of antlers whose light brown velvet ripped away as they grew outwards forming razor sharp points that stretched towards the heavens. She suddenly found her self stopping in horror as she felt the green armours power pulsed out wards it was terrifying to be so close to it. "Gods no!"

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes, she stared back in to Iona's, it was the first time she'd seen real fear in those red eyes and she couldn't help but enjoy it. She turned seeing that that Lycaon's warriors had the same fear in there eyes as they tried desperately to get away from her. She found herself smiling evilly as the voices began to whisper to her again.

End of part 51.

By Silvermoonlight.


	53. Surrender To Your Wants

_SURRENDER TO YOUR WANTS AND YOUR INNER NEEDS_.

Xena twirled her weapon before swinging it sideways watching as the hilt slammed in to the face of the nearest warrior. She turned slamming the blade in to the chest of another watching as he screamed in agony. She pulled the blade out watching as the warrior fell to the floor death slowly over taking him, she grinned slightly.

She had seen the light show it had been a beautiful one and no doubt her lovers. The voices had done nothing but bombard her before it had happened, it had been enough to make her head hurt so much that all she could do was hold her hand against her head and take the pain. Which was like waves crashing against a shore all too quickly they dissipated as fast as they had come.

She twirled her sword before grabbing hold of the nearest of Lycaon's warriors and slicing it across his throat she pushed his body away watching as she fell to floor her body shaking as death took hold. She moved forward putting her foot on another fallen warrior back. He looked up only to show fright as she slammed her sword down watching as it penetrated his back breaking his armour plating.

She pulled the weapon free as she brought her boot down slamming in to the face of the dying warrior at her feet who was trying to raise his head. She licked her teeth ignoring her agonizing need for desire which still wouldn't leave no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. She stopped feeling a cold sword point on the back of her neck.

"I see you're still as savage as ever."

Xena raised an eyebrow she turned slightly seeing that Jiang was standing behind her the Chinese warlord had his sword pointed at her neck. He was dressed in his red robes with there red trousers. Metal plating covered his chest and shoulders the chest plate symbol was his two dragons battling. He also had plating on knees and boots but no helmet.

Xena sneered slightly turning away. "Still wearing that piece of crap you call armour I see." Jiang laughed as he poked the blade in to her neck. "Now, now there's no need to be rude." He raised his hand slightly. "I used to hate you because you destroyed my army in China." He turned the blade slightly. "Now I admire you as an equal."

Xena felt her teeth grind together. "You are not my equal, I have only one equal and it's not you!" Jiang laughed again he eased up his head slightly. "Ah yes Gabrielle or more to the point Horn Hind. I can see why you'd say that she's the one who reformed you." Xena laughed slightly. "That and really I enjoy watching her fight it's such a turn on."

Jiang breathed in deeply watching as her ice blue gaze met his again the psychotic expression was unnerving. "Only you could get turned on by that." Xena shrugged slightly. "Yeah only I could." Jiang took a deep breath readying him self. "You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you on the battle field so I can kill you." Xena snarled aloud as she narrowed her gaze. "Wait longer…"

Jiang watched as she turned swinging her sword over her head smashing it with his blade causing his blade to be forced free from her neck. He pulled away as she spun around meeting his gaze. Both of there sword smashed together full force Jiang could feel the force as the Warrior Princess pressed against his blade.

If anything he was having trouble pushing her back he pulled his blade free only to swing it around in a loop he watched in anger as she her ducked avoiding it. Xena grinned as she there swords met again with the same force. She forced her blade against his only to feel him force his blade free and swing it at her. She pulled back enjoying the annoyed look on his face as he tried to swing at her again.

She brought up her sword as he thrust his forward she watched as his blade was thrown sideways causing he stumbled back. His face showed shock and surprise as it met hers again. She spun her weapon slightly. "Pitiful…and you're supposed to warlord." Jiang grinned slightly oh this was going to be fun she was going to be challenge he flicked his blade slightly. "I'm just getting warmed up."

Xena sneered slightly. "Sure you are." She brought the blade across again full force, both weapons slammed together. She snarled as they both grinded against each other. Jiang grunted in annoyance as he tried to twist his sword free from hers, she was unnaturally strong. There was more though he sensed something about her, he looped his weapon pulling it free.

It was like she was letting off pure darkness like some kind of smog, he hadn't felt it before when they'd last met. He eyed the armour with its winged shoulder guards and cloak. There was something evil about the armour she was wearing he could sense it. This had to be what his men had been afraid off and why they were trying to get away from the Warrior Princess who was slaughtering them.

He raised an eyebrow as he swung his sword only to see her dodge it, it was like Horn Hind who he sensed even from afar but it was so much its opposite. This thing was evil beyond reason, but then it didn't surprise him to see her in something like this, Xena liked power she always had. What kind of armour could match that of Horn Hind though and what name did it have?

His sword met Xena's again both weapons grinded together he suddenly felt the pain as her fist slammed in to his face. He pulled back feeling blood run down his chin he put a finger on it pulling it away looking at the blood. "Interesting…I assume that armour you're wearing makes you stronger." Xena narrowed her gaze. "I don't need Iseron's power to make me stronger…"

Jiang took a slow step back watching as her sword grinded against his. "Iseron so that's what they call that armour, tell me what does that word mean?" Xena took a slow step forward. "It means soul eater." Jiang eyed her for a moment. "With that armour you could rule the world it's as powerful as Horn Hind it's self, I can feel it."

Xena eyed him as he moved back a step she kept her sword on his ignoring the grinding sound her blade made as it scraped against his. "I don't care for ruling the world." She raised her hand slightly feeling her psychotic grin widen. "I just want to rule Gabrielle." Jiang stared at her feeling his confusion take over what did she mean by that?

He breathed in sharply he looked up only to feel the pain as her foot slammed in to his face. He pulled back trying to clear the stars as he swung his blade in a looping motion. He slammed up his leg kicking her in her lower waist as she tried to swing at him, he watched as she backed away the anger showing on her face.

He swung his sword again only to miss as she sidestepped he kicked out again only to feel the pain as she slammed out her leg knocking him over. He breathed in sharply as he flipped himself back up on to his feet. He ignored the pain in his stomach as he slammed his sword forward only for her to catch his wrist as she moved sideways.

He looked down trying to get his grip free only to feel her lock his hand in place. He slammed up his hand catching hers as she brought the sword down aiming for his shoulder. He found himself digging in to the floor as she pushed against him, he turned hearing her let go off of her sword. He watched as it clattered to the floor behind him.

It wasn't his doing he hadn't held her wrist that tightly, he didn't get a chance to think as she slammed her head in to his. The pain caused stars and he could feel blood as it ran down his nose. He looked up struggling to keep her free hand locked. "He felt the pain again as she slammed her head in to his the pain caused him to let go off her hand.

He didn't get a chance to move as she slammed her free hand in to his throat squeezing it tightly. The next moments turned to blinding pain, he felt his feet scrape the floor. It felt like his strength was being sapped from his body. He was finding it difficult to breath he grabbed hold of her hand trying desperately to get it free.

Xena Sneered watching as his body shook she leaned down pulling her Chakram free. She leaned closer. "You're pathetic Jiang." She slammed the weapon forward hearing him howl in agony as it slammed in to his chest plate. She let go of his neck hearing his souls screams vanish from her mind. His gaze lowered slowly as he looked down at his chest she grinned shoved the weapon harder watching as blood slowly leaked over her fingers.

She let go watching as he stumbled back. She sneered as she leaned down picking up her sword from the floor she watched as his sword clattered to ground. One of his Hands was on the imbedded Chakram as he stumbled back even further. She could feel that he had no strength, which would make this all the more entertaining.

She brought her weapon down full force watching as half of his arm was served from his body. The Chinese warlord hit the ground on his knees watching as his served limp hit the dirt he looked up feeling the fear overwhelm him he raised his good hand painfully. "You won't kill me…you're a reformed woman! You don't kill unarmed men anymore!"

Xena pulled up her sword licking her teeth. "That's where your wrong." She swung it watching as his throat was sliced open. The Chinese warlord blinked in horror and shock as they looked back at her, his only good hand went up to his throat. He choked painfully before hitting the floor hard, his body shaking as death over took him.

She eased her sword back as she kicked his still dying body to one side she leaned down yanking the Chakram free. She pulled up watching as his body went still. She could hear the voices in her head they kept on whispering it was so intense that it hurt to think. She groaned as she shook her head trying to ignore them.

It was getting harder she could feel herself slipping away they kept showing her the images of desire that she wanted which was agonizing for her body. The only way to even calm it was to do something violent and uncontrolled. She felt her grip on her bloody sword tighten as she turned moving away from Jiang's dead body, she wanted to find Lycaon and end this!

Only when the bastard was dead would she get to bed Gabrielle up until then she'd just have to take the agonizing wanting and needing. She turned slicing her weapon across the nearest elite warriors face causing blood to fly through the air. She watched as the man fell to the floor in front her, she brought up her foot slamming it down on his back as he tried to crawl away she raised her sword slowly aiming it at his neck.

8

Iona raised a clawed hand. "You...you just can't be." Gabrielle felt her mouth form a sneer. "Are you that stupid? You stabbed me right through the chest and I survived. Shouldn't that have been hint enough for you?" She took a step forward. "You're also a miserable coward who stabbed a truly honourable man in the back!"

She shook her mane slightly. "He was my friend!" Iona breathed in sharply. "You won't kill me you don't have it in you! Horn Hind or not, your still Gabrielle!" Gabrielle laughed slightly. "That's where your wrong Iona, my patience with you ended a long time ago." She stepped closer. "I would've ended your life in Lycaon's keep if Xena hadn't stopped me."

She felt her teeth grind together. "I still want to end your miserable life..." Iona snared as she leaned down tensing her muscles. "You won't kill me your code of honour is against it, you won't break it!" Gabrielle slowly lowered herself on to all fours. "You know nothing of my code of honour or how it works!" Iona didn't think as she ran forward she felt the pain as her body slammed in to Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle felt the floor as her back slammed in to it she could feel Iona's full weight on top of her as the black werewolf tried to force her down. The next moments were painfully as the black clawed hand slammed in to her face she felt the claws as they dug in to her snout. Iona felt the force as she was shoved off the blonde werewolf's body.

She hit the floor only to feel the razor sharp teeth as they came down biting in to her raised arm. She snarled ignoring the pain as she sliced her blonde opponent across the face again. Only this time digging her claws as deep as possible in to the upper snout which caused the jaws to let go off her. She didn't think as she sliced her hand upwards tearing in to one of the blondes ears.

Gabrielle snarled aloud feeling her ear rip she stumbled back painfully. She turned only to see Iona's jaws as they came towards her locking around her snout. Her back hit the floor hard as Iona forced her to the ground with all her weight. She felt the black werewolf's claws as they scratched against her armour, she could feel blood running down her snout.

The jaws tightened and all she could feel was the spasms of pain she could feel her feet scratching the floor as her claws tried to dig in. She looked up only to close her eyes as three projectiles suddenly landed around them instantly bursting in to flames. She felt Iona let go of her snout as the werewolf pulled up trying to hold her ears down to stop the intense ringing.

She could hear it herself it was awful her gaze moved sharply as she slammed her foot in to the black werewolf throwing her off. Iona smacked in to the ground hard on her side she shook her head feeling the ringing subside. Had Lycaon gone mad! He was firing on her! Was he that desperate to kill Gabrielle?

She wasn't any different from any other werewolf she just had a pair of antlers! She roared as she got up on to all fours. She watched as the blonde werewolf lowered herself her green eyes narrowing. Gabrielle felt the force as Iona slammed in to her only to clawed feet dig in to the ground as they both pushed against one another.

Iona's claws dug in to her armour plating as she tried to force her backwards, the razor toothed jaws snapped at her face as Iona pushed harder. She sneered at the scarred werewolf trying to force her own claws in to the Roman armour only to find herself scratching at it. Iona snarled as she slammed her hand up grabbing hold of one the antlers.

She roared in anger as she pushed on it trying to force the blonde werewolf's head sideways. She held it tighter despite the pain of the razor side digging in to her clawed hand. Her feet scratched the ground as she was forced back. She felt her anger mounting as she pulled her hand back then slammed her claws in to her opponent's stomach hearing her cry out in pain as she forced her claws across the exposed area feeling blood run over them.

She gritted her teeth trying harder trying to push the horned head down. All she needed was to get the blondes head further down then her neck would be exposed. Gabrielle pulled her hand away from the Roman armour grabbing hold of the clawed hand which was embedded in her stomach. She breathed in painfully feeling the force on head as Iona pushed harder on her right horn.

She looked up meeting the reddish brown eyes which burned in to her she slowly began to squeeze the black clawed hand. Iona felt the agonizing pain as her fingers were pushed together. The next moments were full of pain as she heard the cracking of bones. She tried to pull her hand away only to feel the vice grip tighten.

Her claws were forced free from her opponents stomach and brought upwards, it all happened in slow motion as the blonde werewolf's teeth bit down on her hand. Blood flew through the air as her already broken fingers were ripped clean off. She found herself screaming as she let go of the horn she was holding.

She pulled her hand free as stumbled back feeling only pain, she breathed in sharply looking at her damaged hand four of her fingers had been torn clean off along with part of her hand, only the thumb remained. She held her damaged hand waiting for the pain to subside. Gabrielle shook her mane slightly trying to get rid of the ach in her neck from Iona's painfully pushing against her head.

She turned spitting the severed upper clawed fingers and hand at the Roman woman, whose face still read that of shock. Iona watched her severed hand hit the ground. She ignored the pain narrowing her gaze only to see Gabrielle's grin widened. "You bitch!" She found herself breaking in to a run as her scream hit the air she felt the force as her body slammed in to Gabrielle's.

They both went crashing to the ground as the blonde werewolf lost her footing. She slammed her good hand around watching as it collided with the blonde jaws sending blood flying through the teeth. Gabrielle's clawed hand shot up slicing across her face she felt even more pain as the other clawed hand shot up.

The claws slammed in to her right eye, before she could close it, the pressure was agonizing. She found herself grabbing on to the horn again but this time in pain which was made worse by the razor sharp edges of the horns sides. Gabrielle snarled in disgust she could feel blood running down her fingers as she pushed against the black werewolf's eye socket. Her gaze suddenly turned as a broken spear with a lit rocket landed with in inches of her face.

She pulled her hand around grabbing it in a swift motion letting go of Iona's eye socket. Iona opened her bleeding eye painfully, only to breathe in; in horror as a broken fire lance was swung towards her face. The spear point slammed in to her already bleeding eye causing her to howl in pain, she felt the force as she was thrown of the blonde werewolf's body.

She hit the floor on her back feeling the hard ground, the next moments turned to agony as he mini rocket blew up throwing her head back. She lay back trying to take the pain as the fire set the fur on her face alight. She found herself rolling her head in to the dirt trying desperately to put the flames out, which were burning her flesh now.

She breathed painfully finally putting them out she moaned in pain half of her fur on the right side of her face had been burnt away. She pulled her ears down wincing as three catapult balls slammed in to the floor around her causing her ears to ring. She pulled up her hand watching as the flames rose skyward with her good eye. She could see dead bodies littering the ground as well as burning banners.

She grabbed the burnt broken spear point which was still imbedded in her socket pulling it out she looked up she could no longer see out of her right eye. She could feel blood flowing down her face from her damaged eye which was no more than a bloody socket. She stood up slowly trying to take the pain as she crushed the spear causing the remaining wood to split.

She turned sneering in the Gabrielle's direction as she dropped the spear head. "You little bitch you've blinded me!" Gabrielle slowly moved sideways ignoring the Roman woman's words. Iona roared as she ran forward she felt the force as the antler's point slammed in to her side as Gabrielle ran past her, she winced in pain grabbing hold of her armoured side.

She looked down seeing that blood was streaming from her side her armour which was also cracked. She snarled aloud raising her clawed hand watching as Gabrielle shook her head slightly. She watched in horror all the wounds she made healed up fully on the horned werewolf's body the fully realization suddenly hit her Gabrielle had the same power as Lycaon.

Her healing ability had to be very powerful which was how she'd taken the sword through her chest when she'd been human and able to take the blade out after it had gone right though she moved closer tensing. Gabrielle shook her mane feeling her remaining wounds heal up. She dug her claws in to the floor as she took a slow step forward.

She watched as Iona ran forward her claws raised she felt the force as the black werewolf slammed in to her. She grabbed both her hands by the wrists as they came at her face. She felt her feet scrape the floor she dug her claws in deeper feeling herself come to sudden stop. Iona felt the grip on her wrist tighten as she dug her claws deeper in to the ground.

She suddenly felt pain as Gabrielle jaws came down her shoulder she heard the snap as one of the leather straps broke. The blondes jaws let go as the as her armoured front came loose. She felt the pain as the other leather strap broke as the blonde's claws shredded it. The armoured chest and back plate hit the ground hard. The jaws came down again slamming in to her exposed shoulder.

She found herself screaming as she heard her shoulder bone crack as the blonde increased the pressure with her jaws. The next moments turned to pain as her badly wounded arm as bent sideways, she found herself howling in pain as the bone cracked. Gabrielle let go freeing both her jaws and her grip she watching as Iona pulled back howling in pain.

She kicked the armour out of the way watching as it clattered across the ground the black werewolf held her arm which now hung loose its bone showing on the surface it already damaged hand now useless. She snarled as she slammed her clawed hand across Iona's face before she could move away. She watched as the Roman stumbled back the fear suddenly showing in her face.

She slashed her clawed hand across her face again watching as blood flowed from the cuts. Iona felt the force as the horns suddenly slammed in to her chest as the blonde werewolf collided with her again. She cried out as the horns points dug in to she felt the hard floor as her back slammed in to it. She moved only to feel the force as the blonde werewolf's body came down on top of hers.

She cried out in pain as the sound of her rib bones cracking hit the air as Gabrielle's forced her down with all her weight. She brought up her good hand slicing it across the blonde face only to feel the pressure as Gabrielle's claws penetrated her already bleeding chest. She looked up watching as the jaws came towards her throat she spat in the blonde's face. "You don't have the stomach! You'll let me live you always do!"

Gabrielle breathed in feeling herself stop, the voices in her head suddenly came again bombarding her. She turned looking at Eryx's dead body which was close by only to feel the rage boil up again almost instantly. She couldn't stop herself as she slammed her jaws in the Roman's throat she pulled down her ears blocking out Iona's screaming.

She could taste blood in her mouth and feel it running down her jaws as she squeezed, the black body jolted under her. She felt the claws again as they slashed across her face in a desperate attempt to make her let go. She heard the cracking of bone as Iona's neck snapped from the pressure, the black werewolf's scream faded.

The black body went limp under her, she pulled away roaring as loud as possible she stopped closing her jaws slowly as she narrowed her gaze. She slowly raised herself on to her hind legs feeling the blood as it dripped from her jaws. She watched as Lycaon's now transformed troops who'd been watching her battle Iona scattered in panic.

She sneered spitting out the blood in her mouth it tasted disgusting, how Lycaon could stand to eat people's flesh and blood was beyond her. She shook her mane again. She felt her body freeze as she heard huge foot steps behind her which crunched the ground as they landed. She heard them come to a stop directly behind her.

"So you are Horn Hind after all! How pitiful, that the armour would choose you of all people!"

She slowly turned around meeting the red eyes and huge face which towered above her she watched as the werewolf king's whole body tensed. His crooked teeth slammed together as he snarled at her, as his ripped black ears lowered. Lycaon sneered in disgust. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day, the day when I get to end your life!"

Gabrielle suddenly felt the force as his clawed hand slammed in to her stomach she cried out in pain as she thrown through the air. She felt the floor as she slammed in it shoulder first skidding across the ground. She breathed in painfully as she watched the werewolf king slowly came towards her. Her clawed hands dug in the ground as she felt her body tense as her rage began to boil up again.

End of part 52.

By Silvermoonlight.

The scene where Iona lost her eye through a fire lance was paying homage to Steven Kings book Cycle Of The Werewolf. In which the unlucky villain werewolf gets a firecracker shoved in his eye.


	54. The King Of Kings

_THE KING OF KINGS_

Demetrius felt the pain as a werewolf slammed in to his horse he was sent crashing to the ground as the animal skidded along the floor. He hit the floor hard on his side feeling the pain of the blow. He grabbed his sword tighter watching as the werewolf who'd knocked him off his horse came towards him jaws wide open.

The elite warrior was suddenly smashed full force by a sword which sent him crashing to the ground. Demetrius pulled up sharply watching as a sword came down on the elite warriors neck before it could raise its head, the blade twisted viciously. He looked up watching as the werewolf warrior slumped down dieing instantly.

He followed the sword up slowly meeting the gaze of a brown haired man dressed in rebel armour who grinned as he looked down at him. Thaddeus pulled his blade free in a swift motion. He grinned slightly showing off his growing canine teeth. "You must be Demetrius the leader of Messene." Demetrius pulled himself up slowly adjusting his helmet. "I am and you are?"

Thaddeus twirled his blade watching as Iris's fist met the face of the nearest foot soldier as she came up behind him. "Thaddeus second in command of the rebels it's good to finally meet you." Demetrius breathed in sharply. "Have you seen my wife? She's a red haired woman she would have red fur if she's changed." Iris swung her sword around. "I saw a red werewolf a minute ago she was tearing an elite warriors arm from his body. There was a centaur and an Amazon with her."

Demetrius shrugged slightly. "Yeah that sounds like her, where is she?" Iris raised a hand. "She's up there near Lycaon's catapults." Demetrius found himself moving faster. He found himself stopping as he caught sight of Xena who was moving in the opposite direction. The dark haired woman ignored him as she moved past.

Her hair was damp with sweat and she had an ice cold look in her eye. She was also covered in blood and none of it was hers. He could see it staining her bronze armour and dripping from her winged shoulder guards. Some parts of the armour she was wearing looked frightening despite that they looked very similar to her normal armour.

He eased up his hand only feel the woman who was with Thaddeus stop him. Iris turned quickly shaking her head. "Don't! She won't listen to you." Demetrius raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? I don't understand?" Thaddeus swallowed watching as the Warrior Princess slammed her blade in to the throat of the nearest elite werewolf warrior.

"She's wearing Iseron she won't listen to you, she won't listen to us. She'll only listen to Horn Hind who you know as Gabrielle…" He watched as the sword was pulled free and the werewolf's dead body hit the floor. "She's very dangerous and she could snap at any moment." Iris breathed in watching as Lycaon's troops tried to bolt. "If she does snap she might attack any one friend or foe."

Demetrius watched as the Warrior Princess vanished in to the fray. He ducked down as three catapult projectiles fall around him their flames rising as they blew up. "We have to take out those catapults." Iris raised her sword, watching as the red werewolf came in to view, she was fighting two men close to the nearest of Lycaon's catapults.

They were at risk there own catapults were firing on them in a desperate attempt to hit Lycaon's. Demetrius looked at the woman next to him. "We haven't been introduced." Iris breathed in deeply before giving him a smile. "It's Iris, Thaddeus is my other half." Demetrius grinned as he ducked watching as more catapults balls landed around them. "Pleased, to meet you."

He suddenly bolted in to a run the others were at his side in an instant he watched as Lycaon's catapults fired again. They had one chance to do this and they'd have to make it count. He could still hear the roar of battle behind him, if they killed all the men firing Lycaon's catapults it could finally turn the tide of the battle. He gripped his sword tighter as he ran the horrified werewolf's who were trying to get away from his wife as well as Kyra who was on Erasmus's back.

8

Lycaon snarled aloud as he came forward he eyed the blonde werewolf who was still on the floor. "Ready to die?" Gabrielle looked up slowly watching as the werewolf king came closer to her. She felt her body stiffen. "Are you?" Lycaon sneered as he eyed her. "Your predecessor failed to defeat me in battle what makes you so sure that you will?"

Gabrielle felt her claws dig deeper in to the ground. "Because I hate you far more than he ever could, you made me harm my lover!" Lycaon laughed slightly. "I find your love of that human warrior distasteful. You belittle yourself with a human partner when could be so much more." Gabrielle slowly met his red gaze which looked like it was glowing in the fading sunlight. "I am more."

She felt all her muscles tense again. "I'm Horn Hind." Lycaon snarled aloud. "You could still join me, it's not to late…your predecessor was a great warrior just like you. Together we could lay waste to all who opposed us." Gabrielle eyed him she found herself laughing, she watched as his wide smile turned to a hateful scowl. "I have no interest in anything you have to offer…"

She stood up slowly. "You're a sick bastard who knows nothing of compassion or mercy. You just want to bend the world to your will and force your twisted ideals on to those who aren't as strong as you." She raised a clawed hand. "What disgusts me even more is that you were once human! You were just like those people you terrorise and call the weaker species!"

Lycaon took a step forward his roar hitting the air. "Human's are a disgusting species they stoned me out of my own city after Zeus turned me in to this form!" He shook his head. "I was the grand king of Acadia, I ruled all three regions!" He raised his clawed. "They took everything from me and left me with nothing. Humans are weak they deserve to be crushed they have no place in this world!"

Gabrielle took a slow step forward. "You're the one who's weak, if you truly believe that." Lycaon snarled aloud narrowing his gaze. "I am the father of the werewolf race, my children should adore and worship me for giving them life…they need me!" Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "Haven't you leant yet that not all children want to be like their fathers?"

She lowered her ears. "Your children don't need you anymore! They haven't needed you in a hundred seasons! You're nothing but a pitiful relic to them of a dead age. They hate you…even those who have followed you only did it out of fear, not out of loyalty." Lycaon took a step closer. "You're just as much a pitiful relic Horn Hind you're only legendary because of me!"

Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "And if you die today I'll become forever immortalized in your children's hearts, while you fade away. I'll always have their love you'll only ever have their utter contempt." She could see his anger burning up as his clawed hand formed a fist. She felt her evil smile widen. "You'll just become a myth that hardly any one remembers."

Lycaon roared as he came forward he swung his clawed hand only to watch as she leapt to one side. He turned watching as she side stepped again, she didn't have his strength or his power so how did she hope to defeat him? Her predecessor had been able to move weapons with his mind but that had not been enough when they'd faced off.

All the wounds he had obtained he'd been able heal it had only felt him weakened and had forced him to make the mistake of retreating. That had been when his sons had tricked him and forced him in to Athena's prison. He could still see their smug faces and Horn Hind's as they'd ran though the huge door which had bolted behind them.

Gabrielle felt the pain as his clawed hand slammed in to her side before she could move. She found herself hitting the ground again only much harder this time. She slammed her clawed in to the ground stopping her self from tumbling any further. She looked down catching sight of one of his claw marks which was slowly healing up but much slower than normal.

Lycaon eyed the wound on the Horn Hinds side which slowly vanish she had the same power as him! Why would the armour give her that ability! He roared in anger watching as she pulled herself up on to all fours. It didn't matter if she was anything like him she could only take so much punishment before her ability began to weaken as well as her body.

Gabrielle shook her head slightly her gaze moved upwards to Lycaon's chest. She couldn't see anything beyond the werewolf kings armour plating which covered all of his chest but not his stomach which was heavily scared. The place where Kronos's rib had been placed was probably very deeply scared but out of her reach.

It was also high up on his chest, she'd have to get his chest plate off by breaking its leather straps at both the top and sides. Then all she'd have to do was rip him open if she could get close enough to him to do so. There was also the problem that if she did rip him open and get a hold of the Titan rib his skin could heal up before she got it free.

If it did so her hand would be stuck and she'd be no more than a stuck target, and he could wound her seriously with every blow. She breathed in deeply she could do this it was easy. She just had to focus and stay in control, which was getting harder. There were moments when she was beginning to feel like she was drifting.

She was in her body but looking out of it and not in complete control. She'd already had one of these moments just before she'd killed Iona by breaking her neck but she'd returned to her body. She lowered her ears trying to ignore the voices as they suddenly crashed through her thoughts. They were becoming more and more painfully and forceful in her mind.

There was something else though which had dawned on her and scared her, she couldn't feel her lover's presence anymore. She could normally feel her and she knew when she was around. Right now she couldn't feel anything and she had no idea where she was or even if she was alive. She breathed in deeply she had to be alive Iseron would keep her alive.

She felt her feet grip the ground as she leapt forwards her feet left the floor all at once as she opened her clawed hands. The next moments were filled with blinding pain as Lycaon's hand slammed in to her in mid flight. She felt the force as she was thrown backwards. She gritted her teeth as she crashed through a number of fallen banners breaking them.

She groaned in pain trying to clear the stars as she came to a stop. She could see more werewolf's bolting as they tried to get away from both her and Lycaon. Her gaze turned sharply a huge foot slammed in to the ground close to her head, she didn't think as she rolled over as the werewolf kings other foot came down slamming in to the floor were her head had been.

Lycaon snorted in disgust as he slammed his foot down faster than the horned werewolf could move, as she tried to side step on all fours. Despite her speed which was very quick she didn't have strength in her favour. Unlike her predecessor who had been all too much the opposite because of his metal bending power.

He watched as she was thrown full force her body came down slamming down hard on the baked earth a number of fallen tower shields were thrown upwards as her horns smashed in to them. He smiled moving towards her fallen form he could see she was trying desperately to clear her head by shaking it. He leaned forward getting ready to grab hold of one of her horns.

He cried out in pain as she grabbed on to his arm, her claws dug in as she leapt upwards. He roared only to feel more pain as she slammed her claws in further in to his arm as she dragged herself upwards. He didn't get a chance to think as she locked her jaws around his ear. He could feel blood flowing down his back as she ripped part of it off.

He made a grab for her leg only to feel her move out of his grasp as she slammed both clawed hands in to his exploded neck. Her claws scratched his shoulder guards as she got on to his upper back. Gabrielle didn't think as she slammed her horns sideways blood and fur flew through the air as the points cut through the werewolf king's upper mane to the soft flesh underneath.

She found herself ducking as both his clawed hands tried to grab at her she could feel his armoured shoulders jolting as her tried to get her off. She coughed trying to get rid of the blood from her mouth it tasted vile. His blood had tasted vile in his keep and it tasted even worse now it made her want to gag. It tasted like something that had died long ago.

She brought her head around slammed it in to the side of his face as he turned towards her. His howls of pain hit the air again as the antlers points dug in to his skin close to his right eye. She pulled her head back only to feel him grab on to one of her arms which had been with in his reach. She cried out in pain as she was thrown forwards.

She felt the air leave her lungs as her body slammed in to the ground bellow back first. The next moments turned to agony as he slammed his huge foot down on her chest full force. She felt her body spasm in pain as he put his full weight on to her, she could feel her own armour as it was pushed in to her chest, her lungs felt like they were burning as he pushed down even harder.

He suddenly pulled away sharply she didn't get a chance to think as his foot slammed in to her shoulder. She was thrown through the air only to feel pain as she crash landed slamming in to two batting werewolf's who were both knocked completely off their feet. She groaned in pain trying to move away from them as quickly as possibly as Lycaon ran towards her his jaws wide open.

8

Xena turned sharply as he gaze drifted across the battle field, she couldn't feel Gabrielle's presence anywhere. She winced in pain as the voices suddenly cascaded through her head as she tried to feel for her. She found herself screaming in anger as she drove her sword through the nearest elite warrior neck as he came at her.

She yanked the weapon free watching as the dead body slammed in to the floor next to her. Her gaze moved sharply as she caught sight of the Lycaon, the huge werewolf king was running forward full force, she suddenly felt her stomach muscles tighten she knew the feeling and what it meant. She found her self flitching in agony as the voices suddenly crashed through her mind again.

She felt her eyes snap open as she tried to ignore them which took far more effort to do now. She shook her head turning sharply only to watch as Lycaon grabbed hold of the two werewolf warriors. One was one of his own men while the other was from the rebel force both were thrown side ways like rag dolls. They crashed in to the ground on opposite sides of him sending fallen weapons flying.

She found herself running faster as Lycaon slammed out his foot kicking a fallen figure. She watched as her lover was thrown upwards with the force of the blow. Gabrielle's face was full of pain as she crash landed she heard the breaking of wood as she her lovers body landed. She snarled in anger as she pulled the Chakram free breaking in to a run.

She was going to kill the bastard! She ignored the sudden pain in her lower back as it suddenly fired up bringing her run to a limping crawl for a spilt second before she managed to pick up her pace again. She was such a fool, the armour had been blocking Gabrielle presence from her and she hadn't even realized it.

It had put images in to her head along with the need for violence and she'd been sucked in to it enjoying its addiction. Her lover was being seriously beaten in battle now by the werewolf king and she hadn't even realized it! She ran faster she still couldn't get rid of the need to bed the younger woman but that wasn't going to stop her and neither was Iseron trying to give her pain! She'd get what she wanted when Lycaon was dead.

8

Gabrielle could feel the blood as it ran down her jaw from a long cut which had been made by a fallen sword which had been left pointing upwards. She got painfully to her knees. She looked down at a spear which was embedded in her mid section she put her clawed hand around it pulling it free trying to ignore the pain as it came free.

She dropped the spear only to realize that a dark shadow was now looming over her. She turned but not quick enough to move as the Lycaon's fist slammed in to her face. She felt the floor as she slammed in to it side ways she could feel her body screaming in pain as her vision blurred. She shook her head trying desperately to get rid of the dazed feeling.

Lycaon's hand wrapped itself around her throat her body was slowly lifted up in to the air as everything came back in to focus. She could see Lycaon's eyes as they looked in to her own. The werewolf's king's crooked smile widened slowly as his red eyes narrowed. She found herself struggling trying desperately to get free.

She felt the agonizing crushing as his hand began to squeeze her feet were moving through nothing but air. The werewolf king lifted her up even higher using one clawed hand. With every passing moment she could feel his claws digging deeper in to her neck. He slowly moved his other hand up to one of her horns.

His huge hand grabbed on tightly wrapping around it she suddenly felt the pain as he began to pull on it. His blood dripping down her shoulder from the razor edges as he held on even tighter. The pain didn't bother him, she cried out in agony as he pulled harder on it. The pain was awful beyond words and she could feel it getting worse as he pulled harder.

It felt like her head was going to explode, she could feel her own blood as it dripped down her neck, only to feel her whole body spasm as the pain got worse. Her ear picked up as a whizzing sound hit the air it was low at first and then it just got louder and louder. She looked up sharply as the Chakram flew forward slamming in to Lycaon's eye full force.

"Let go of her you bastard!"

Gabrielle felt Lycaon's grip loosen as he let go she could see blood dripping from his eye as he roared in pain. Blinding pain hit her again as her body slammed in to the floor back first. She breathed in slowly and painfully as she turned watching as her lover caught the Chakram as it came back to her. The tall dark haired woman was covered in sweat and blood.

She could feel Iseron's presence which was much stronger than it had ever been, the air was thick with it and it made it shiver. The look in her lover's eyes didn't help matters. The blue eyes had completely iced over and there was a cold evil feeling radiating from them which wasn't helped by the psychotic expression on her lover face which was for the most part a cold sneer.

She moved back painfully feeling her bones crack back in to place as they healed along with the other wounds which stung as they closed up. Every time Lycaon had thrown her or she'd been kicked she'd felt at least one of her bones break. The truth was she couldn't take him down on her own as much as wanted to believe she could.

Xena eyed her weapon looking at the dark blood on it which was sticky and dripped off in the most disgusting manner. She turned seeing that her lover had backed up on all fours so she closer to her. She eased the Chakram back in to its holder as she pulled up her bloody sword coming closer to Gabrielle who was breathing very heavily. "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle breathed in feeling the final bone crack back in place she breathed out heavily. "I'm fine." Xena looked up slowly watching as the werewolf king took a slow step back. She could see the problem Gabrielle couldn't get to his chest it was covered with his heavy armour. The straps off which were on both his shoulders and his sides.

Lycaon stared at the Warrior Princess he could feel the dark presence again and it was so close that it made him gag slightly. He narrowed his gaze as he regained his composer…it was her! It was the Warrior Princess he could smell her scent mingled with the dark suit of armour. He breathed in deeply she was only human how powerful could she be?

Not as powerful as Horn Hind that had to be certain, Horn Hind's armour was Titan armour there were no others that he knew of. The only reason Gabrielle wasn't already died was because of the armour she was wearing. A lesser human or werewolf's couldn't take being thrown around like a rag doll or having there bones broken on every single landing.

No this other armour might be powerful but it couldn't be as powerful humans weren't power beings! Even their human looking gods were weak and very foolish. He had nothing to fear from this suit of armour which the Warrior Princess was wearing it. It was probably no more than broken Titan armour which one of the gods had shoved on the warrior woman in desperation.

Needing something that would match Horn Hind, and was almost as powerful the whole thing stank like the god of wars doing. He would be the only god who would go to that length. He would take dark armour though for himself once he'd killed the Warrior Princess he liked the feel off it. He could merge it with his body using his Kronos's rib.

One of the things he had done as often as possible during his time in the keep was to consume godly objects left in the treasury. Eating these godly objects had made his rib more powerful and it had helped him in the years when he'd been staving and had, had no food. He had been able to feed of their energy to keep him self fit.

The treasury in his keep used to belong of a Griffin before he'd killed it decades ago when he had been human. He had put all his treasure in it when he'd still been king of Arcadia. Also everything he had plundered through out the years as a werewolf was there as well. Along with everything he's still loyal warriors had brought to him during his imprisonment in the keep before they'd all died.

Then temple had been built over his prison and he had disappeared in to myth, completely forgotten by all. Until Iona and Jiang had broken the temple wall that hid his keep open and found him. He would not go back to that cage again! No matter what the gods tried to throw at him he wouldn't be their prisoner again!

He took a slow step forward even if Xena was wearing Titan armour it didn't matter she would not defeat him and nether would Horn Hind. He moved closer spreading his clawed hands wide. Nether of their armoured suits could with stand him! He hadn't lived all this time to be conquered by a mortal warrior and her werewolf lover.

Gabrielle shook her head feeling the voices sudden smash through her thoughts, it was becoming more difficult and she could feel her self weakening mentality. It felt like they were trying to drill a hole in to her mind. She could see that her lover still had control, were as she just wanted to let go just so she could have peace, and wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

Her body had taken so much punishment and she was worn down, her wounds weren't healing as fast anymore and she couldn't seem to find any strength to fix them. She felt her eye close slightly as felt her self drift the sound around her slowly vanished. "Gabrielle!" The words suddenly cut through her thoughts in a swift motion she turned meeting her lovers gaze as the sound came roaring back all too suddenly.

Xena slowly met her lover's gaze who for a moment it looked like her lover was drifting the green eyes had glazed over momentarily. "I need you to stay with me!" She pulled the crossbow free keeping her gaze fixed on the Gabrielle's. "Don't you dare take your eyes off me little bard! You hear me?" Gabrielle slowly nodded she shook her head focusing herself once more.

End of part 53.

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for the kind reviews and your input HAZMOT I appreciate them greatly.


	55. When Life And Death

_WHEN LIFE AND DEATH ARE LOST TO THE TIDE_

Kyra pulled up sharply watching as her husband slammed his back hooves in to the nearest werewolf. Erasmus turned watching as the catapult to the right of them was suddenly hit by a flaming projectile it blew up instantly. It's whole back lifting high up in air before coming crashing down hard. Its throwing arm broke in half as it came down he moved sideways narrowly missing part as it smashed in to the floor.

His gaze turned sharply the werewolf's who had been loading some of Lycaon's catapults were trying to flee now. Most of there catapults had been hit by the rebels projectiles. The rebels were no longer firing there arrows ether they ether seen the battle turn and saw no point or they'd run out of arrows to fire.

There were now only four of Lycaon's catapults still working the others had ether been abounded or were on fire. He turned watching as Demetrius appeared close by his sword up high as came towards him. His wife was right next to him but she looked anxious. There were two other werewolf's following from the rebel force and both looked just as nervous.

Demetrius looked up sharply as he met Erasmus's gaze. "How many catapults are left?" Kyra turned watching as more werewolf's bolted in panic from the battlefield. Not that it helped the rebel force was on them in an instant surrounding them and tearing them to pieces. The battle was slowing down now and Lycaon's troops were fleeing.

There was still a huge battle going on in the middle of the war torn field still but parts of it were still separating off. She could see Lycaon in the middle of it all with warriors all around him fighting while other watched. "Four there further up the ridge." Demetrius snarled aloud. "Were going to take them out now before they fire again the rebels are going to run out of projectiles soon Alexia's informed me."

Erasmus nodded as he turned to the battle field. "Shouldn't we help Xena and Gabrielle I mean there still in there somewhere?" Demetrius shook his head. "They don't need out help believe me I ran in to Xena she's doing perfectly okay. I'm sure Gabrielle is doing just the same." Kyra breathed in deeply as she turned back to the battle field. "I hope your right I really do."

8

Xena snarled pulling the first arrow free placing it in the crossbow keeping her gaze on Gabrielle. She turned back to Lycaon raising the fully loaded crossbow she only had five arrows in all but that was all she needed. Lycaon smirked slightly as he came closer. "Oh please you don't honestly believe you can kill me do you Xena?"

Xena sneered slightly. "Oh I do intend to kill you Lycaon…you'll die slowly and in great pain." Gabrielle eyed the crossbow ignoring Lycaon's laugh. It suddenly dawned on her what her lover was going to do. It was an insane concept at best and her lover was really pushing it. If she missed she wouldn't get the moment she needed.

Lycaon looked up slightly. "Pitiful you don't actuality believe that, that little crossbow bolt is going to go through my chest plating do you Xena?" Xena felt her evil smile widen. "Who said anything about aiming for your chest plate?" Lycaon looked up sharply but not quick enough to move as the arrow left the bow.

The next moments turned to blinding pain as the arrow slammed directly in to his eye, he roared in agony as he stumbled back. Gabrielle didn't think she ran forward full force. She felt the force as her feet left the floor, her claws pushed in to the werewolf king's arm as she crawled up it on to his shoulder. She grabbed on to the leather strap with her teeth hearing it tear as she pulled on it with all her strength.

She looked up sharply as it ripped in half only to be thrown off as Lycaon upper back moved full downwards full force. Xena slowly loaded the crossbow again. It was working Lycaon was moving around in confusion trying to pull the arrow out of his eye. His head moved sideways she didn't think as she fired the arrow.

Gabrielle's claws skidded as landed hard on the floor directly behind the werewolf king on all fours who was had pulled the first arrow out of his eye. He was trying to clutch desperately at the other one which had gone in to his other eye. She jumped up again feeling her claws dig in to his back armour as she crawled up it as quickly as possible.

She turned slamming her horns in to his face as he turned towards her, she sneered ignored his roar of pain as she pulled herself on to his other shoulder. She found herself ducking as his hand came up trying to grab at her as well as he threw his whole weight forward. She watched as he pulled the other arrow out of his eye as she grabbed the other strap with her teeth.

Xena narrowed her gaze as the werewolf kings jaws opened as they came towards Gabrielle's neck as she clamped her jaws tight around the other leather shoulder strap. She sneered in disgust as she fired the next arrow watching as it slammed in to the werewolf king's ear causing him to howl in agony. He turned away trying to pull it free from his left ear which was already badly damaged and hadn't healed up well.

Gabrielle felt the strap break she pulled away only to feel intense pain as Lycaon's fist slammed in to her face. She felt the dull pain in her limbs as she slammed in to the ground next to him. Xena snarled aloud "Now that's not nice." She loaded the crossbow aiming it at the long hanging skirt. Lycaon watched as his sight slowly came back in his right eye closely followed by his left as he yanked the arrow free.

He ignoring the pain watching as the sight came back in his left eye his armour was still on despite Gabrielle breaking the leather straps on both shoulders. He still had the ones at his sides which were tightly fitted. He eyed the horned werewolf who was slowly getting on to all fours again. He snarled raising his hand getting ready to slice it across her legs.

The next moments turned to intense pain as an arrow slammed in to his lowers going straight through material covering. It was closely followed by another which caused him to howl in utter agony. Xena found herself laughing evilly as she threw the crossbow to one side watching as the werewolf king stumbled back his intense pain showing, if anything that had to hurt.

Gabrielle cringed for a moment she didn't even want to think about how painful that was. She breathed in slightly feeling the dark sensation of Iseron it made her hair stand up on end. It was also made her stomach churn she ignored it as she went for the strap at Lycaon's side ripping it in half as she tried desperately to avoid his clawed hand as it came at her.

Xena pulled the Chakram free throwing it full force the weapon sliced past the other strap cutting it free. It slammed in to the nearest of Lycaon's warriors hitting his helmet full force causing him to be knocked over before coming back to her. She sneered as she caught it, her gaze shifted as Gabrielle bolted full force out of the way as the huge back and chest plate hit the ground hard the horned werewolf turned on all fours stopping next to her.

Lycaon pulled out the arrow painfully he quickly pulled the other one out of all the places he'd been hit in his life no one had ever hit him there. No one had ever had the nerve! He pulled up the arrows up breaking them as he closed his fist grinded his jaws together. He looked down feeling his anger and rage boil up as he looked at his fallen armour.

This was what this had been all about it had been no more that a ruse! The arrows aimed for his eyes had been no more than a distraction to give Horn Hind the moment she so desperately needed to break all the leather strapping. He dropped the broken arrows watching as five catapults projectiles landed around them causing fire to blast upwards and fallen weapons to break as well as be tossed skywards.

Gabrielle shook her head slightly her gaze moved upwards to the werewolf kings chest, she could see a long scar on the left side. Although it had two other close to it. It was also very high up on his chest, as she had suspected it would be. She found herself snarling aloud as she moved closer her roar hitting the air.

She found herself stopping as the voices suddenly crashed through her mind causing her stop in her tracks as the pain intensified. She pulled up on her hind legs putting both hands on her ears trying desperately to block them out. Her head was suddenly yanked down by one of her antlers. The pain of the sudden yank was enough to cause her eyes to snap open.

The voices vanished instantly as she found herself staring in to her lovers ice blue gaze. The dark haired woman's face had no compassion in it or even feeling she found her anger mounting, her lover didn't care. Xena eased the Hydra poison free she grunted aloud ignoring the voices which tried to get in to her mind.

She turned putting the bottle in Gabrielle's clawed hand as she held the horn tighter. She ignored the blood as the razor edge cut through her hand along with the burning sensation that came with it. She turned meeting the green eyes which were full of fire some rage which was directed at her. "I told you to keep your eyes on me! Do as I tell you!"

She pulled back as Gabrielle roared in her face causing her hair to be blown back, she held on tighter watching as the razor toothed jaws closed. "You know where this bottle has to go now move it!" She let go of the antler watching as Gabrielle snarled at her as she lowered herself slightly getting ready as Lycaon came closer.

Xena slowly pulled her sword free as she put her Chakram back in to his holder, she twirled the weapon. This fight was about to truly begin and she was so looking forward to it she wanted to see the werewolf kings guts hit the floor in a pool of blood. The werewolf kings feet slammed in to the dirt as he ran forward full force.

Gabrielle leapt forward slamming in to Lycaon's chest digging her claws in to it she winced his claws sliced across her side. Xena ran forward slicing the sword full force across the werewolf kings stomach watching as blood flew through the air. She swung it again slicing through the already opened wound. She grinned as she sliced it across his hand as it came towards her.

Gabrielle slammed her claws in to Lycaon's shoulder all she could hear was his roars of pain, her lover was slicing her sword across his stomach bellow. She grabbed the bottle tighter as she leapt on to his back again, only to almost loose her grip as he tried to bite at her leg with his huge jaws. She slammed her horns around full force.

She narrowed her gaze as he roared again as one of the points entered his eye. She grabbed his helmet strapping as he tried to pull away ripping it apart. The huge bull horned helmet slammed in to the ground bellow narrowly missing her lover who dodged it. Xena sliced the sword across the huge black leg as Lycaon tried to back up.

She could see that Gabrielle was now on his upper back and had slammed her claws in to his face as she put the poison bottle in to her mouth. She sneered slamming her sword deeply in to the half healed stomach wound pushing it in full force. The huge jaws opened their roar of pain hitting the air as she shoving the weapon sideways.

Gabrielle pulled the bottle from her mouth with her free hand as the jaws opened. She threw it in side watching as it landed on his tongue. She grabbed hold of his nose as she used the full force of her shoulders and free arm to slam his huge jaws shut. She could feel the force as he tried desperately to throw her off.

She roared in anger feeling her full strength come in to play as he tried to open his jaws. She ignored the pain as one of his clawed hands sliced across her lower back. She grabbed his nose tighter finally hearing the sound of him swallow the next moments turned to pain as he grabbed her by the leg ripping her free of his head and shoulders.

Xena pulled her sword free only to watch as her lover was thrown clean over her head the wounded blonde werewolf landed hard skidding across the earth before coming to a stop. She eyed the werewolf king who roared in contempt as he reached for her. The next moments caused him to pull back in agony as streams of red light burst out of her armour.

The light rose around her momentary she breathed in enjoying the feeling which felt like blood lust but far more extreme and very pleasurable. Three of the streams rose up from her cloak. They headed skywards as they separated from the other streams which disappeared altogether as their light slowly faded.

The three streams of red light shot upwards slamming in to the heavens burned it red for a moment. They slowly faded sending a rumble through the night sky. Her gaze moved upwards she watched as the sun lit up behind the yellow moon forming a burning ring which slowly turned to red as it blasted through the darkness turning the white moon as black as the very night itself.

All that could be seen was the red ring of fire as it continued to burn she could already hear the screams of panic as the last of Lycaon's troops fled altogether. They weren't the only ones she could see the rebels running and the last of the Messene warriors doing the same. No one wanted to be near their battle anymore she grinned evilly they were too afraid.

Lycaon looked up sharply what was going on? The sun and the moon had joined the moon was on top of sun but the sun was making a ring of burning red fire behind it as tried to shine through! He breathed in feeling the pain in his body all of sudden Gabrielle had forced him to swallow some kind of bottle. He had no idea what it had been but it was burning through his gut causing intense pain through out his body.

He'd never felt anything like it in his life and every step caused pain, it had to be poison of some sort but what could do this to him? He had, had every poison fired at him. Through darts and arrows and none had even lasted in his system for more than a minute minutes or even less. Over time he'd slowly become immune to these poisons.

He winced in agony as deep pain moved through his chest he coughed only to feel his own blood run out from his jaws. He put a hand painfully on his chest as he felt his body slow down as it desperately tried to heal its self. Xena raised her sword her evil smile slowly turning to a scowl. "It's called Hydra poison and I doubt you'll be able to heal yourself very well with it in your system.

Lycaon sneered as he came towards her he didn't get a chance to side step as Horn Hind suddenly leapt clean over the Warrior Princess. Her jaws wide open as she slammed in to his chest once more. Gabrielle didn't think she didn't need to think time was once again not on her side. It was very possible that Lycaon could still heal himself.

The poison was already slowing him down as it burnt through his system she slammed her jaws in to his chest. Xena threw the Chakram watching as hit the werewolf king in the face embedding itself in his eye. She moved forward slicing her weapon across his still moving fingers watching as blood hit the floor spattering at her feet.

Four of his fingers separated from his body hitting the ground hard she raised her weapon again slamming it in to his foot. Gabrielle felt the ripping as skin and fur were torn back. She slammed her hand in to his chest's upper scar feeling the muscle break as her claws tour through it. She pulled back as something lit up underneath his torn muscle.

She could see part of the rib it was glowing behind the part of his body which she'd torn away. She found herself breathing in as she slammed her hand inside feeling her fingers wrap around it. The next moments were painful as lightning tour through the opening hitting her face and her hands as she pulled on it. She closed her eyes ignoring the pain as she was hit across the face by Lycaon whose roar filled the air.

Gabrielle felt the force as the rib came free along with pain as its lightning carried on hitting her. All the muscle and flesh tour away as it came free she could only scream in agony as her body was thrown backwards as the Titan rib came free. Lightning hit every part of her body as she landed full force on her back crashing painfully through broken armour and shields.

She looked up painfully seeing that the white rib was in her hand its lightning wave's stopped followed by its white light dimming. She tried to move her leg only to stop as the pain hit her. Her whole body ached she couldn't move at all with out it firing up. She felt her head hit the floor sideways all her energy was gone. She closed her eyes trying to breath as the white Titan rib slipped from her grasp.

8

Janos breathed in deeply his men had no more arrows to fire but then again nether did Lycaon's troop's. His archers had started to flee along with the remaining foot soldiers and the last of still living elite. What was left of Messene's troops were slowly pulling back trying to get their wounded to safety were his people could protect them. The war was over only Lycaon and Xena and Horn Hind and another person remained on the battle field. From the lightning he'd just seen it was possible that Lycaon had just been defeated.

He had not changed and had remained in human form by choice so he could speak to Messene's warriors. These human warriors were trickling in small numbers. He turned watching as Messene's werewolf captain Bastiaan moved another group forward. He had a medium build man who he was helping along. He smiled as he saw as he saw Adrianne on the man's other side in her human form.

Bastiaan turned sharply as he pulled up Leonidas who was holding his bleeding chest were werewolf claws had scratched right through. The man was wearing the red jewelled necklace so he could hear him perfectly. "Your doing great just keep walking." Leonidas grunted aloud. "Don't tell me to keep walking! Do you have any idea how much this wound hurts?"

Bastiaan raised his eyebrow as he sat the wounded man down on the grass. "As a matter of fact I do." He raised a clawed hand. "I'm a werewolf remember." Leonidas watched as Karsten snorted slightly he eyed the big grey werewolf in annoyance. "You can shut up as well." Bastiaan raised a clawed hand. "Don't be so moody I mean you got that wound by saving a female warrior, you should be happy."

Adrianne smiled slightly as she sat next to the human warrior who was trying his best not to show his pain. She eased up her hand touching the side of his face which was also bleeding. "I'm very grateful but aren't you concerned? I mean your going to become one of us?" Janos grunted aloud truth Adrianne to bring up the mean question.

Leonidas raised an eyebrow he suddenly found himself laughing. "I think my humanity is a small price to pay for helping to win this war and saving a warrior like your self on the battle field." Janos rolled his eyes great a charmer he could already see Adrianne eyes glazing over. He turned picking up the bandages and water close by in annoyance.

8

Xena watched as Lycaon pulled back the panic showing in his face her lover had been thrown behind her and was now lying still. She felt her evil smile widen as the werewolf king's fur started to turn white. She sliced the sword across his arm watching as the wound poured out more blood. She came forward slicing at his other arm.

Gabrielle had done her part now it was her turn, she couldn't wait to feel his pain. Her gaze turned sharply as the fallen weapons all around her suddenly rattled there broken blades lifting. She could see the confusion on Lycaon's face which turned to horror as the blades rose from the ground along with spears. All at once they flew forward.

She turned ducking only to watch as they sped right past her hitting the werewolf king all over his body. She found her anger boiling up. "No!" She sneered watching as the werewolf king cried out in utter agony as they drove themselves deeper in to his body. She looked around her watching as everything went still again.

She moved towards the werewolf king as he crashed to the ground on his knees no one was going to take this pleasure away from her! She raised her bloody hand slamming it in to his lower chest all could hear was his cries of pain as they hit the air. She could feel his soul screaming in her mind and the intense pain he was in as she sucked away his life force. Fresh wounds were opening up all over his body huge gashes and massive cuts from blades including her own.

Lycaon felt the pain of the hand clutching him it felt like his very life force was being drained away. He could see the fur all over his body turning white and he couldn't fight back the pain was too much and everything hurt when he moved. He looked down watching as more old wounds opened all over his hands and face and the sight blurred in his right eye.

He was going to die he could feel his very life slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His once strong muscles were getting weaker and his body was loosing its energy. He looked down seeing the cold ice blue eyes and the vindictive smile on the Warrior Princess's face. He wanted to run he wanted to hide he didn't want to die!

Xena couldn't take it anymore her body felt like it was about to explode. She pulled away from the werewolf king ignoring his pain full howl which echoed across the valley. She could feel his soul's energy moving through her system causing all the pain she'd been in to become worse. She found the voices crashing through her mind with a force that was enough to make her feel faint.

All she could do was hold her head as they crashed down on her with no let up. She could feel her hand griping her sword and she could see her knuckles turning white as the waves carried on crashing down on her. The voices all seemed to stop as they merged in to one voice which was evil and so strong that she couldn't ignore it or force it in to the back of her mind.

8

Christos ran forward he ignored the pain in his limbs and how much strength it had taken to raise that many swords as he came forward. He could see the werewolf king in a state of shock he was on knees and his whole body was shaking. It had taken most of his strength to raise all thirty off them and after that it had hurt to try and raise them again.

Gabrielle had not remained weak for long and he couldn't draw power from her. Xena was lying on her back her face screwed up in pain while Gabrielle was lying some way from him and was trying to get up again with what looked like great difficulty. He turned watching as Lycaon suddenly threw up his head shaking with pain the werewolf king tried to raise a clawed hand only to see the fur go completely white. The white fur slowly travelled over the rest of his huge body.

He no longer had his healing ability and could not save himself he raised a clawed hand hearing the werewolf king gag. Xena had just taken away all his power and his energy even some of his life itself, which was a terrifying through. He had wanted so desperately to get here sooner and he failed as he'd held back by the last of the warriors fleeing the battle field which looked like Tarturus.

Dead bodies littered the ground along with shattered weapons and banner and huge fires were still burning the earth of what had once been a beautiful landscape. The catapults on the rebels side had stopped firing as the last of Lycaon's troops had fled realizing that their king was about to be defeated and that they were loosing.

He watched as Lycaon's body stiffened his time had truly come and he could feel it. The king's body went still as the sight faded in his only remaining eye in the other the Chakram was still deeply imbedded. His whole body began to shake violently, his white fur slowly disintegrated. The muscles on his huge body followed as they began to fall apart. His body couldn't cope with the sudden loss of its Titan rib and his true age had caught up with him.

The weapons that had been stuck in his body fell to ground clattering loudly as he's upper body came apart. The last of the muscle came off followed by his insides which disintegrated along with his blood which turning to dust before it hit the ground. The huge skeleton of the werewolf king moved violently as if still alive, the skull was still roaring in death as it hit the ground along with the rest of his skeleton.

Xena's Chakram was still deeply embedded in the empty eye socket. The skull of the once terrifying werewolf king looked as weak and as fragile as any other he'd seen. None of Lycaon's bones had disintegrated in any way, they just lay motionless and still as the wind blew the dust around them away as it moved through the war torn valley.

End of part 54

By Silvermoonlight.


	56. As Your Soul Slips Away

_AS YOUR SOUL SLIPS AWAY IN TO OBLIVION _

Christos felt his gaze move upwards momentarily to the unchanged sky which still burnt with its red eclipse. Xena and Gabrielle had done this he had felt the energy of both spires as they'd hit the sky. Each had done it for one reason to gain control over both the sun and moon. Since nether one was fully in control the eclipse had been created.

The Olympian gods were not in control now of ether the moon or sun and they would not be able to separate the two. He flinched as white lightning cascaded across the sky lighting up the whole valley. Zeus was already trying but his power would not break this only Xena and Gabrielle's freedom from the armours would break the eclipse.

His sight had fully returned to him now, but he knew this wasn't a good thing. It meant that Gabrielle's armour had finally reached it's height of power. Athena had freed him from the Horn Hind armour at the price of loosing part of his soul to it. He had lost his sight in his right eye because the transition and separation had been so painfully.

He had spent his whole life waiting and hoping that he could get that piece of his soul back and now that time had finally come he was afraid. He wasn't a young man anymore he was old. He eased up his hairless clawed hand. Gabrielle could just strike him down at her leisure, if he got in the way. He breathed in deeply all he needed was to touch her chest plate.

She was formidable through he'd seen Iona fall to her in battle before having to retreat slightly because his power kept dimming. Unlike Xena who carried natural aggression just like he did, Gabrielle's temper was explosive because of her very passive nature. He'd sensed it in her the moment he'd picked up her scent for the first time. That was back when he'd heard her voice in the Tavern when she'd been with her Amazon friend.

It had hit him like a sledge hammer when the through crossed his mind that she could be his successor after running in to again in the storeroom in Messene after her first transformation. She had never realized it but he'd watched her intensely since then. He'd helped her and her partner in any way possible in the hopes that Gabrielle would finally find the armour.

He not bargained on Xena finding Iseron though and putting it on, now he was stuck in between both suits and he was just as afraid of Iseron as he was Horn Hind. Xena's suit of armour was evil he'd seen countless humans put it one and watched them suffer and finally die but not before destroying everything in their path because of their insanity.

When he'd worn the Horn Hind armour he'd started to loose it himself, Athena had given him the godly horn to stop him from going mad so he could accomplish his mission and kill Lycaon. He could only imagine what was going on inside the blonde horned werewolf's head. Ether way it had to be awful on so many levels. He breathed in taking a slow step towards Gabrielle who was on her knees now her wounds were slowly vanishing as he came forward.

"Don't take a step closer, that's mine!"

He turned slowly feeling the Warrior Princess's sword point as it hit his back he breathed in steadying himself. Xena moved forward eyeing the old werewolf as she sneered slightly. "Get out of my way…now." Christos breathed in sharply. "You don't recognise me?" Xena snarled aloud. "Yes I do." Christos breathed in sharply. "Then you'll know that I'm your friend."

Xena eased her sword blade up to his face. "Oh you're my friend and here I was thinking that you were about to touch what doesn't belong to you." She pressed the blade harder against his face. "You weren't going to touch what isn't yours were you?" Christos breathed in deeply. "I wouldn't do anything of the sort."

Xena eyed him as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Good now move…" Christos felt the force as he was shoved to one side. He moved back slowly feeling the dark smog from Iseron which was enough to make him gag. He stepped back trying not to throw up it was awful on so many levels. He could also see the insanity in the Warrior Princess's eyes which made him cringe with fear.

Xena moved closer watching as Gabrielle got to her knees she could hear the one voice getting louder by the second as she raised her sword. She could finally get her wish and she didn't care who was watching. The bloody battlefield made it all the more tempting all she had to do was get her lover in to her human form again. She ignored the one solid voice as it came again hard enough to make her flinch in pain.

Gabrielle felt the sword as it moved under her chin raising her head slightly. She sneered meeting the warriors gaze she just wanted to sleep to just let go and dream. Her mind felt like it was on the verge of shutting down and now her lover was raising her head using her bloody sword. Xena smiled as she kneeled down in front of the horned werewolf keeping her sword in place. "Such a beautiful creature, aren't you?"

She came closer watching as one of the glazed eyed looked in her direction. "Despite your beauty I don't like the idea of making love to you in this form so change back to your human one." She moved forward grabbing hold of one of the blonde ears. "Now…" Gabrielle blinked before turning to meet the dark haired woman's ice cold gaze. "No…"

Xena felt her anger suddenly boil up she pressed the blade harder against the blondes lower jaw. "I own you! You are mine and mine alone!" She watched as the green eyes narrowed their anger showing. "I made you in to the grand warrior you are today and you will do as I command." Gabrielle pulled back her lip slightly showing of her gums and teeth. The words that left her mouth were not her own. "_You own nothing Iseron_!"

Xena pulled back slightly she could feel herself drifting she shook her head hard bringing herself back. "I own you, your body is mine to do as I please and you will do my bidding!" Gabrielle turned slowly ignoring the blade as she felt her mind slip again. "_You could not command me when your creator wore me and you shall not command me now_."

Xena flinched not being able to stop the voice as it took over her own. "_My creator made me to destroy you I think you deserve to die your weak and pathetic as is your new vessel_." Gabrielle couldn't stop the sudden pain it was all too sudden and she couldn't take it. She could feel her rage hitting breaking point and all she could do was let go.

She no longer had the strength to fight her feelings or even push them under as the voices in her head turning in to one solid voice. It was that same vindictive voice, which had spoken for her before. She could feel herself beginning to panic as she tried to hold on and stop it. She didn't have the strength and it hurt as she tried to stay in control.

She watched her world began to fade around her as she felt herself fall she tried desperately to hold on. As Horn Hind forced her under in to the blackness and nothingness deep in the back of her mind she wanted her lover. She could feel herself crying out for desperately for her as the blackness enclosed her and everything in front of her eyes vanished.

Christos could feel his panic rising as he stepped back further he watched as pupils in Gabrielle's forest green eyes disappeared. Xena groaned she couldn't control her words anymore. She could feel her limbs turning to stone as she lost the use of them she suddenly found herself in pain again. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt in her life and she could feel herself passing out.

She couldn't stop herself from falling of all the times in her life she'd never felt as truly weak as she did right now. She was forcing her own lover to have sex with her. If she had, had a sane thought in her mind she would never have done something like this. Iseron had wanted her to do this it had used her and she had fallen in to its trap like a fool. She looked up watching as the world around her suddenly faded in to darkness as she lost the last strand of her mental control.

Christos breathed in as the pupils in the Warrior Princess's eyes turned to a burning red colour which matched the now burning ring in the sky. He was truly in trouble now and he had no idea how to stop this. He might not even survive being in the middle of these two armours that had now taken full control of their wearers and had changed both their voices as well.

Dark inhuman voices were speaking over both the original human voices Horn Hind's sounded female unlike Iseron's which was male. He stepped back both were ignoring him as if he wasn't even there or didn't matter. He breathed in deeply trying to control his fear he had no idea what was going to happen next and it scared him even more.

8

Horn Hind snarled aloud as she pushed the blonde woman's mind under with violent force. Gabrielle had been a self righteous pain in the ass, as if any one could believe in the things she preached. For some reason the dumb ass warrior who was in love with her had and because of this it had taken an immense amount of effort to finally break through.

Every time Gabrielle had slipped Xena had been there to bring her back it had been both irritating and annoying. This vessel was a perfect pick strong violent and relentless with a human temper to match even in human form. If she had known that this vessel came complete with a tag along lover she might have picked differently though.

She raised her clawed hand still no matter she had the body which was what she needed she turned eyeing Iseron who was now in control. "_I'm surprised a bastard like you survived the Olympian gods with out being destroyed_." Iseron eased his hand up creating a fist, stupid warrior he had taken over warriors before and they had been far less trouble than this.

Xena was so in love with Horn Hind it was enough to make him feel sick. Love was a pathetic self defence mechanism that human's used to get over the fact they were lonely and insecure in his view. Xena's love was so strong that she'd even help Horn Hind who was the enemy. His creator had taught him that love was disgusting. Frankly though the thought of this human and her werewolf lover rolling around in bed made him sick.

He shook his head ignoring her cries of anger in the back of his mind which slowly faded as he pushed the last of her mind downwards and out of sight. He had used this interest of hers in the end to win her over. Her sexual drive was weak much weaker than any other warriors he'd ever seen, especially when it came to the little blonde. He turned his hand it had been her ultimate downfall.

He eyed Horn Hind laughing slightly ignoring the fact that his voice didn't sound all male, a body was a body after all the sex of it really didn't really matter. _"What can I say? I was protected by Athena...just like you._" He walked forward watching as the remaining grass under his feet shrivelled and died with every step. "_The gods always play with Titan toys you know that Horn Hind_."

Horn hind laughed but it was a bitter and cold laugh she moved closer to him watching as the dying grass under her clawed feet slowly came to life as it was healed. "_You should've been destroyed long ago the world doesn't need you_." Iseron sneered slightly. "_They don't need you ether…what use could the world have for you anyway? You're a simple minded bitch who passes herself of as god by giving werewolf's horns_."

He eyed the huge antlers in disgust. "_You've really out done yourself this time. I mean you just had to make these ones real instead of having metal ones_." Horn Hind raised an eyebrow. "_What can say? I like to be creative_." She pulled out both clawed hands. "_Not that you understand creation you consume every thing you touch and destroy it…_"

Iseron moved around her slightly. "_To destroy is a form of creation you narrow minded fool, your creator has taught you nothing_..." Horn Hind eyed the battle field around them. "_You call this creation? This isn't even artistic it's barbaric._" Iseron pulled up his hand. "_You know we've had this argument before Horn Hind. You of all creations know what it is to tear limbs from bodies you enjoy it_."

He side stepped eyeing the blonde horned werewolf which his counterpart had taken over fully. "_You enjoy death to you it's an art form and the slower the better. You love the cruel side of animal nature and always choose werewolf's to wear you because of your passion for it_." Horn Hind snarled aloud feeling the saliva run down her lower jaw. "_You have no right to talk of all the humans you choose the most bloody, violent and dangerous._"

She narrowed her gaze. "_Who might I add is an over sexed bitch that just can't put a lid on it half the time_." Iseron pulled out both his hands. "_Glorious isn't she? She can even make the god of war look like a pathetic washed up fool_." Horn Hind sneered in disgust. "_If I remember right, my vessel almost killed the god of war_."

Iseron circled her. "_Then we really are an even match this time around aren't we_?" Horn Hind dug her claws in to the grass. "_For once yes…_" Iseron put a hand on his chin. "_We haven't gotten to this point in centuries the vessel always dies…well mine does, you just kill yours_." Horn Hind shook her mane which was turning white in places. "_Their useless to me if they lack a spine…I would prefer to kill them so I can get a better vessel…I'm picky_."

Iseron moved back slightly he leaned down yanking the Chakram free from the dead werewolf's skull. "_Do you think you can suppress the mind in that vessel_?" Horn Hind pulled her lips back showing off her teeth and gums. "_Can you_?" Iseron moved the weapon slightly in his hand. "_I can as you know I destroy everything…it's my calling_." His hand gripped the lethal weapon tighter. "_As is destroying you…_"

8

Gabrielle felt her eyes snap open she sat bolt upright feeling her breathing quicken. Her gaze slowly lowered she was human and in all her normal cloths. There were no scars on her body at all, she wasn't in any pain. The oddest sensation though was that of feeling totally human again which seemed almost frightening to her because it just didn't feel right and she couldn't figure out why.

She looked around her very slowly she had been lying on a stone floor. The stone floor was instantly reconcilable it was the star constellations which had been on the floor in the rebels Labyrinth. Apart from this glowing ring of silver and gold there was no light in the place she was in it completely black. She got to her knees very slowly. The feeling that everything was wrong just wouldn't go away and it made her stomach churn.

She felt her gaze wander anxiously, as she took a step forward towards the circles edge. She found herself stopping as the room burst in to light and she found herself pulling back in panic as she realized that she close to a ledge. The ring itself was hovering up high in mid air and bellow it was burning red fire which blasted upwards with immense force causing her to be thrown back she hit the floor hard on her back groaning painfully.

"_Afraid of fire aren't you? It gives you bad memories...which you still have nightmares about it._"

She scrambled back as the fire blasted upwards again only this time it came crashing down on to the platform. A part of the fire came free it slowly formed thick tentacles which grew outwards waved violently. "_Your unborn child was created from flames like these…wasn't she_?" The fire suddenly changed colour turning to white as it reforming itself again.

Gabrielle scrambled back further she watching as a being was formed as the white flames disappeared. She found herself freezing as she looked at the person in front of her. She was looking in to her lovers light blue eyes which looked back at her with curiously. Her lover was in her normal armour the presence of Iseron had completely disappeared.

She got up slowly only to stop suddenly, this wasn't her lover…she didn't feel her. The eyes as good an imitation as they were didn't house the soul of the woman she loved or cared about. She slowly got to her feet stepping back very slowly. "Who are you?" The imitation smiled folding her arms. "_I'm your soul mate Gabrielle_."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply. "No your not…" She raised her hand only to stop as she realized something all her clothes had changed. She looked down slightly she was wearing her old black and red leather woven bodice with its leather shoulder straps. Around her waist was her black leather belt with its steel patterns.

Her red and black skirt was back in place as were her steel wrist guards and her necklace made from seashell. In her dark brown boots were her sai blades which were strapped in tight. Her hair was also much shorter it hung just over her shoulders. The impostor grinned slightly. "_That out fit just suits you so much better…the green one is just so, what's the word? Oh yes pathetic_."

She took a step closer only to watch as the blonde instantly stepped back. "_It hides who you really are, plus it was what you were wearing when you brought me back from dead after I died in Japan. You asked the elder god C'thulon to change everything back to how it was. Which he did, he reversed time back by many years and brought back everyone you ever knew."_

She smirked slightly_ "Your friends your family even the Olympian gods it was as if most of the bad years of your life never happened._" Gabrielle breathed in sharply trying to ignore the voice which didn't sound like lovers. "I didn't bring you back, I brought Xena back…you aren't Xena." She looked up sharply. "Who are you and what do you want?" The imitation smiled evilly. "_I'm Horn Hind at least a part of her…I can be in two places at once. I am a Titan creation after all_."

She put a hand on her chest. "_As for what I want? Well isn't it obvious._" She came closer until she was standing over the smaller woman. "_I want you to give yourself to me. You see I need your body and you're the last part of it that's standing in my way." _Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I won't surrender to you." Horn Hind stepped closer putting a finger on her cheek. "_Oh but you will…as we speak your body and the other part of my mind is about to battle Iseron_."

She leaned closer meeting the green eyes. "_To not help me in this fight will mean your death…_" Gabrielle pulled away sharply. "I'd rather die than be held prisoner in this place by you." Horn Hind laughed slightly. "_Believe me when I say th_at _I can make this prison as you call it in to everything you've ever wanted Gabrielle. I can give you your every wish, your every dream, your every desirer_."

She moved her hand under the blonde's chin raising her head so their eyes met. "_I know what you want what you desirer, your every dream and your every wish_." She leaned closer. "_I know about your dark desirers even the ones you hide from your lover. I can make every one of them a reality_ _Gabrielle I can make them last forever_."

8

Xena opened her eyes slowly she watched as everything came back in to focus. She was lying on her front on a stone floor she eyed it recognising the patterns as those from the rebels labyrinth. The huge ring with its star constellation and symbols which were glowing as red as fire, which caused her bronze armour which had returned to normal to glint in the low light.

All around her the room was pitch black and she couldn't see anything at all, she narrowed her gaze nothing felt right about this. Where in Tarturus was she? She looked around her very slowly she leaned down only to grunt annoyance as it hit her that her Chakram was missing. She pulled up her hand to her scabbard which was empty.

"_No I wouldn't let you have those even in your own mind…you are dangerous after all_."

Xena turned slowly watching as a huge black form came up through the glowing red circle it looked like black liquid and rose up to tower over her. She watched as black liquid tentacles came out dripping as they rose up high above her. Red glowing eyes slowly opened along with a set of monstrous jaws that matched that of a shark with hundreds of teeth in rows.

She stood up very slowly as everything that had just happened came back to her. She felt sick to the stomach as she realized who and what this was. "You're Iseron aren't you?" Iseron eased out a long tentacle turning it in to a huge clawed hand with five long claws which were as long as her upper arm. "_Clever aren't we_?"

He paused forming his lower body in to huge pair of legs with huge clawed feet and a snake like tail. A razor edged spike slowly formed at the tails tip. He formed another arm. While creating a huge pair of upward facing bull horns to go with his jaws which had bull nostrils he felt his bull ears form. The twelve tentacles moved to his back moving out wards and growing long spikes at the tips as well as inner mouths full of razor sharp teeth.

He watched as the Warrior Princess backed up slightly her light blue eyes showing more disgust than fear. "_Trust me Horn Hind looks no better in her true form, she's just as hideous to the eye._" He grunted aloud. "_Be_f_ore we were both transformed in to armour the Titan creators made us as creatures rather than weapons. It was so much easier for them to transform flesh than it is metal_."

He raised a huge clawed hand. "_The circle of symbols and stars at your feet is what they called the zodiac ring of creation_. _They believed that when the stars aligned and living beings were born that all should be born under a symbol which was represented a star. They created twelve star sighs to represents the months of the year and what the constellations look like that these symbols would fall under_."

He sneered slightly. "_A highly useful concept as my self and the weakling Horn Hind have always been able to pick our wearers based on what star they fall under. You fell under Ares…your partner Leo, you were both perfect vessels for us to steal for ourselves and use as we please_." He sneered slightly. "_I won't bore you with the miner details you are a warrior after all_.

Xena breathed in sharply. "What do you want?" Iseron narrowed his gaze. "_I want you to submit to me and unlike Horn Hind I'm not going to flatter you by trying to mimic your little girlfriend or tempt you with your dark desires to get you to do so. I don't need to you see I know you'll fight for me Horn Hind is your enemy._

Xena looked up sharply. "Horn Hind is not my enemy she's your enemy_." _Iseron laughed slightly._ "Horn Hind and Gabrielle are one of the same, now don't try and tell me that you don't hate your lover just a little Xena?_ He turned slightly. "_She's betrayed you before for the sake of a child. A demon child of all children what's to say that she won't betray you again_?"

He took a slow step forward. "_She betrayed you China as well and yet you still believe in her. Despite that she's a lying deceitful excuse for a woman who would betray and lie to you again at a moments notice_. _She'd also cheat on you at a moments notice you've seen the way people look at her. You see the lust in their eyes though you try to deny it you know it's there…_

He smirked noticing that the warrior's hard composer was being to crumble he could see in her eyes that she was questioning herself. He moved closer. "_That thing you call love is an illusion Xena, you fight for someone who doesn't really love you or care about you. Tell me aren't you tired of fighting for your foolish beliefs and a lovers who's never going to give you everything you desire_?"

Xena pulled back not liking his presence as he got even closer. "You're wrong." Iseron snorted in disgust. _"Then why are you questioning yourself Xena? Why are you afraid that I'm right? Tell me why you fear my words so? I'm not telling you anything I've made up I'm only telling you what's in your darkest thoughts because I know you Xena." _

He growled aloud._ "You've followed to many illusions and most have broken your body and your soul. So tell me is this illusion worth the effort? You lost your son because of her and you lost all hope along with it. The only satisfaction you got was that you got to cripple her soul and break her body. When all was said and done did you gain anything back really or are you still waiting for it to happen all over again Xena?_

End of part 55

By Silvermoonlight.


	57. In The River Of Dreams

_IN THE __RIVER__ OF __DREAMS__ AND THE STORM OF NIGHTMARES_

Horn Hind pulled up ignoring the inner battle that was going on in side her head with its owner weakened mind. She raised a clawed finger. "_You know I'll just catch that weapon and throw it back_." Iseron shrugged slightly watching as the floor beneath them was suddenly lit up with red and white light. The huge ring of the zodiac appeared spreading outwards with incredible speed as it formed its constellations and star symbols.

All the fallen weapons and armour and dead bodies were blown out of the way as it cleared the ground in its wake. As it grew to the same size as its counter part in side the rebel werewolf's labyrinth. The only things that remained in the circle was the old werewolf who was no threat and hardly worth his attention and the bones of the werewolf king and the rib of Kronos.

He eyed the Chakram again. "_Only your vessel can catch it, you being her body doesn't mean that you can._" He ignored what was going on in his vessels mind as he leaned back only to cry out in anger as he threw the weapon full force in her direction. Horn Hind watched as the Chakram flew towards her. She brought up her hand grabbing it before met her face.

She watched as Iseron cry off anger hit the air. "_Like I said because of this vessel I can catch your lethal little ring weapon_!" She winced looking down slightly watching as blood began to drip from her palm. She grunted in annoyance something was wrong her vessel could catch this weapon perfectly and with out injury. The vessel was still resisting her causing her relaxes to be off.

She snarled in anger throwing the weapon full force back at Iseron watching as it flew right past him and in to the valley heading for the trees narrowly missing the old werewolf who ducked in fright as it flew over his head it came back to Iseron who caught it in a swift motion. Iseron sneered in annoyance as he put it back in his holder.

He looked at the bloody sword in his hand. "_I see now that we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way_." Horn Hind raised both clawed hands. "_I prefer it that way it means I get to tear your human vessel apart._" Horn Hind didn't think as she ran forward her jaws opening wide as she leapt at Iseron who instantly moved sideways.

Iseron felt the pain the horned werewolf turned on her heels, slicing her claws across her lower arm. He sneered in disgust as he watched red blood flow from the two claw marks. His power would cause any of her werewolf curse to disintegrate the moment it entered his system. He was Horn Hind's equal and therefore there's powers cancelled each other out.

He grinned ignoring the pain as he sliced his sword full force across the blonde werewolf's face watching as blood sprayed from the wound on her nose. Horn hind stumbled back her rage boiling up as she tried to heal her nose wounds only to find it wouldn't heal up. Her roar of anger hit the air she leapt through the air.

Iseron didn't think he leapt up kicking the blonde directly in face throwing her sideways and causing her to hit the ground hard on her side as he landed. The next moments brought blinding pain as her clawed hand shot out grabbing hold of his leg throwing him off balance. He hit the floor hard only to feel the pain as Horn Hind slammed a clawed hand down on his chest.

She kept him in place as she got on top of him her jaws opened as they headed for his face. He slammed the sword hilt upwards watching as it slammed in to her open jaws causing blood to fly as one her long upper canine teeth broke in half on impact. Her howl of pain hit the air as she pulled back in agony her clawed hand came out striking his exposed upper leg as he pulled himself free from under her.

He ignored the pain as he back flipped twirling the blade viciously before slicing it across her knee as she tried to get to her knees. He grabbed the Chakram pulling it free from its holder as he swung it at her face only to watch as moved sideways avoiding it. He turned only to feel her fist as it impacted with his face causing him to loose his footing and stumble back.

He brought his fist around as the jaws came towards him smashing it in to her eye causing her to be thrown sideways. Horn Hind stumbled painfully she felt the pain as the Chakram sliced across her lower back, created another deep wound which she couldn't heal. Horn Hind turned on her heels and out of his line of sight before he could slice it across her upper back.

She sneered she was now directly behind him she grabbed hold of his face on both sides yanking him clean off his feet and up into the air. She put both hands against both sides of his face as she began to put pressure on. She smiled watched as the leather boots moved through nothing but air as he cried out in pain.

She could see blood as it started to drip from Iseron's vessels nose and mouth she suddenly found herself screaming in pain as the sword point was shoved in to her mid section. She let go watching as Iseron who hit the floor hard rolling forward so he was on his knees. Iseron turned sharply as got to his feet swinging the sword full force only to watch as Horn Hind moved sideways avoiding it.

He turned as she came towards him grabbing her throat locking her head back before she could snap her jaws in his face. He felt his grip tighten around her throat he felt his power go through his arm only to snarl in anger as nothing happened. He couldn't drain from her soul! Just like she couldn't heal any wound he made. He found himself screaming in anger as he brought up the sword hilt slamming it in to her right eye.

8

Christos turned watching as lightning shot up from the circles rim as Iseron and Horn Hind fought on. These spires of red and white blasted through the air hitting the darkened sky above with immense force causing red and white thunder to roll across the sky. He was now trapped in side their arena and he couldn't get free from it.

The fight in front of him was vicious and brutal on so many levels but at the same time very evenly matched. This was probably due to Xena and Gabrielle being so well matched normally. He breathed in deeply Iseron was mincing all the Warrior Princess's best combat moves and using her full strength while Horn Hind was using Gabrielle's power and speed and shear violence.

He breathed in deeply as he moved slowly forward noticing that when he stepped on the red light it didn't burn or harm him in any way. The only reason he could think of that he hadn't be blown out the circle was because of the part of his soul was still stuck in the Horn Hind's armour. The circle of stars had mistook him as being part of it and not separate from the original despite that he wasn't.

He felt himself suddenly loose all fear as he walked closer his long clawed hands moving through the air. All he had to do was touch Horn Hind his doing so might end this terrible chain of events which were playing out like some terrible nightmare. He just needed to wait for an opening in these two terrible Titan beings battle.

8

Gabrielle slowly looked to her right watching as the dark world around her melting away turning in to a small but beautiful vineyard by the sea. With a small white stone Greek villa which had an open porch with a beautiful wooden tables and chairs. She turned watching as servants moved around picked the grapes putting them in baskets. She was standing on the beaten path between the two large vineyard fields which was very close to the villa.

She looked around her gaze slowly drifting to the blue sky above and the cool warm sun which was beating down over her. She turned as she heard the rumble of hoofs. Xena suddenly came galloping past her on Argo whose hooves kicked up dust in her wake. The Warrior Princess was greeted with smiles and waves from the white robed servants as she dismounted in front of the stone porch with its grape vine arch.

A young boy came over to take the war horse away as her lover dusted off her bronze armour and leathers as she gave them a smile. She took a slow step forward she could smell bread cooking inside the villa it drifted through the air hitting her senses. She found herself moving slowly forward while running her hand through her shorter hair nervously.

She watched as the taller woman disappeared in side she found herself stopping under the arch. Everything about this place felt real, the smells the warmth even the way her boots left dust prints on the beaten path. She turned almost jumping when she realized that Horn Hind was standing directly behind her but not in the form of her lover anymore but that of a large white werewolf with glowing yellow eyes.

She turned around eyeing her. "Oh gods you're…" Horn Hind sneered slightly. "_Yes I am it's one of my forms…just not my true form. Even when the armour is hidden I can still reach out to the wearer who is destining to put it on and get in to their dreams. I've done it to others including you. Although you were the easiest as you sometimes get promotions_."

She moved closer so she was once again towering over the blonde woman. "_You shouldn't be afraid…go in side_." Gabrielle swallowed as she slowly stepped under the arch, she moved past the tables and chairs to the already open door stepping through. The room was beautiful inside with ornate windows and expensive furniture.

Food was being cooked by another servant who was enjoying her work as she took the bread of the hot plate and carried on cooking the lamb which smelt wonderful as it was roasted its spices hitting the air. She walked past seeing an empty study with scrolls piled up on the desk and white quills on its table. Posters lined the walls of theatre plays.

She looked closer as she leaned through the door realizing that most were in fact names of her scrolls. Horn Hind leaned over slightly. "_That's right, there all yours Gabrielle, you're the legendary voice of __Athens__. The whole of __Greece__ lines up watch your beautiful plays. This villa is your home the one you've always dreamed about in your head_."

She ran a clawed finger through the shoulder length blonde hair. "_The one you won't talk to Xena about but it grates in your mind some days because it's a dream that so close to you. Yet so much out of your reach because you're nothing but a vagabond who goes from place to place and can't remember what a warm bed feels like or what it's like to make love in one."_

She leaned closer to her ear. "_Let me show the best part_." Gabrielle felt Horn Hind move her slightly to the other door which was slightly ajar. She could already hear the sounds of pleasure from in side. The door was slowly pushed open by Horn Hind revealing an image of her self in her normal Amazon clothes with her long hair lying on a large bed with white sheets.

Xena was on top of her kissing her neck and face in gentle motions while running her hands down her shoulders. The green shoulder straps were slowly being eased down and she could already see herself pulling the Warrior Princess's scabbard free. It hit the white sheets making very little sound along with the Chakram as it was freed from her lovers leather clad waist she could see herself running her other hand through the taller woman's long dark hair.

Horn Hind leaned forward enjoying the shocked expression on the blonde woman's face. "_Isn't it beautiful? A beautiful dream made in to a reality just for you. With everything you ever dreamed off and want in your heart of hearts_." She moved her head around to her other shoulder. "_I can give you all this_."

She raised a clawed hand pointing at the other image of Amazon image of the blonde woman. "_I can put you in her shoes and you'll never know the difference that Xena acts just like your own lover, every quirk every temper tantrum every kiss it's all there_." She grinned widely. "_All I want in return is full control of your body and for you to stop fighting me nothing more…isn't that worth giving up to embrace this dream_?"

Gabrielle pulled the door closed ignoring the pleasurable image behind it which faded from view. She slowly walked back out on to the porch sitting down on it very slowly. She looking at one of the grape batches she picked one of the purple grapes free looking at it. Her gaze moved upwards as Horn Hind walked up coming to a stop in front of her, her wide razor toothed grin showing.

She looked at the grape again. "Your illusion is very beautiful." She put the grape in her mouth it tasted wonderful she swallowed it before looking up again. "Everything's beautiful everything tastes real." She narrowed her gaze as she got up on to her feet moving past the white werewolf. "But it's not real…it's just a fantasy."

Horn Hind pulled back in confusion and annoyance she eased up both her clawed hands. "_It's your fantasy what does it matter if it's not real? You can live in this beautiful dream forever. You can have everything you've ever wanted and dreamed about_." Gabrielle turned sharply to face her. "I don't want your illusion! I don't care how beautiful it is or how real you can make it, it's not real it's meaningless!"

Horn Hind roared in anger as she moved towards the blonde woman who instantly grabbed a sai blade from her boot. "_I offer you something that most mortals would kill for! How dare you refuse me_?" Gabrielle twirled the weapon it felt like so long since she'd touched sai blades. When she'd had the chance to take the full warriors path again she'd walked away from it, fearing it would cost her everything once again.

Horn Hind eyed the weapon in her the blonde's hand. "_You can't harm me Gabrielle I own all off your mind_!" Gabrielle tensed. "You don't own my soul and that's the part you're trying to control. I'll kill myself before I give it to you, I won't be your puppet! I'm sick of being everyone's puppet! I'm not Horn Hind my name is Gabrielle and I was once human…I won't let you or anyone else take that away from me…"

She pulled back watching as Horn Hind burst in white light as her roar hit the air the white mass once more reformed. The lower half turned in to huge hooves and legs like that of a Minotaur with a long lion's tail. Huge antlers rose up from behind the ears along with massive wings like that of a Pegasus which sprouted from the white beings upper back.

Horn Hind sneered narrowing her glowing yellow eyes. She folded down her huge wings her upper half was unchanged apart from her horns and these wings. She shook her mane slightly as her body finished taking on its true form. "_You don't have a choice! I will force you if you have to! You're nothing but an insignificant little mortal I'm the creation of a Titan god you can't stop me_!"

8

Xena eyed the Iseron for a long moment breathing in sharply. "Gabrielle will not betray me again." Iseron laughed aloud. "_Oh really and how can you be so sure. You're always so sure of yourself Xena but you know that you're not always correct_." He raised a clawed hand. "_You've made mistakes before and its cost you so much_."

He could see that she was tensing and she was weakening emotionally. She was trying to hide it but he could sense it. He loved the smell of despair and inner defeat as well seeing another beings inner soul crumble. "_You don't want all that pain do you Xena? All that pain and suffering along with the loss which is never ending for you._"

He grinned inwardly. "_Where ever you go hate follows you and people deceive you, they did it to you in __Japan__ and everywhere else you've travelled to in some manner. You only have one person in your world and she's just as cruel as every lover you've ever known. She never gives you all you desire and you have to come to her beck and call like a dog that's been whipped. Does that notion make you happy Xena knowing that you're just a tool for someone else's uses_?_"_

He smiled widely_. "The mighty Warrior Princess whipped and betrayed by a peasant girl, that same little girl who's twisted you in her own making and has taken away your warriors pride and honour along with it. You're a shadow a pathetic betrayed shadow of a warrior that once was. When you look back at your life do you see that it's all been for nothing?"_

He smirked watching as a tear suddenly came running down her face, he was getting to her he was crippling her soul and her pride and it was beautiful to watch. "_Same betrayal same torment same screams of death all the same. So tell me Xena what is the point to your existence? Your do good attitude has been worthless in the face of those close to you who would still try to break your soul._"

He raised a clawed finger. "Y_ou could just end it and you've wanted to so many times, end all this terrible tragedy that's befallen you. I can give you that oblivion you so desperately crave on your dark nights when you wake up dripping in sweat. Because all the faces of the men and woman and children you've killed come screaming back at you_."

He leaned closer seeing her face suddenly show the first sighs of pain along with her tears. "_Don't think that when that girl tries to calm your nightmares and holds you when you cry that it's out of love or compassion. Love and compassion comes with a price the price of being deceived and broken in mind body and soul and it only leads to more pain_."

He took a slow step forward. "_You don't want that anymore do you? Let me embrace you and give what you want. Let me give you that oblivion you crave. I will make it quick and painless and you will die gently in my embrace. I would not cause you any suffering like she does. I'll embrace in a way she never could and make it pleasurable for you_."

He moved a clawed finger to her face running it down her cheek. "_You can never be free Xena nor will you find freedom in the land of the living. Come to me now I will make it all disappear in to the darkness, you'll never know you ever existed_." Xena narrowed her gaze looking at him for a long moment as she tried to control her feelings and emotions which were on the verge of consuming her.

She turned sharply as something dawned on her as she met his glowing red gaze. "What do mean I'll never be free?" Iseron snorted in disgust. "_You're trapped in your own mind Xena you'll never be free_. _You should give in to defeat I can give you your oblivion. Come to me now and I will embrace you and you will become a part of me forever_."

Xena felt her gaze widened she narrowed it as she stepped in disgust. "I have no wish for your oblivion and I don't care what you say! You're just trying to bend me to your will in the same way you did when I was wearing you!" She found herself screaming in anger. "You sick bastard I can't believe I nearly fell for your sickening little act!

She snarled in anger. "I don't believe in any of your view points or your pitiful attempt to make me give my soul to you!" Iseron laughed aloud. "_Clever Xena but for all your intelligence, do you truly believe that you can stop me from doing as I please_?_ Believe me when I say that Gabrielle will not come to your rescue. The little girl's far weaker than you are and Horn Hind knows how to tempt weak mortals for her it's a fine art._"

He slowly smiled watching as the rage burned in her ice blue eyes. "_In that we very much the same, we always get what we want in the end one way or another. Our Titan creators built us with that drive and desire and we both embrace it_." He tapped his claws lightly on the floor. "_Tell me_ _what chance you stand against me. You couldn't stop me when you wore me so what's different now_?" Xena sneered slightly. "I want to kill you, you bastard…"

8

Horn Hind pulled back holding her eye as the pain swept through her skull she groaned it as her anger rose. This stupid vessel! Its resistance was grating her nerves and it was slowing her down with its pathetic attempt to stand up to her. How irritating that one soul could cause so much trouble even after she'd showed it its ultimate fantasy!

She swung her fist around watching as they Iseron took the blow full force to the face. Iseron pulled back painfully he could feel blood running down his chin he turned spitting out in disgust as he eased the Chakram free in a swift motion. Horn Hind found herself howling in pain as the Chakram sliced across her eye full force.

She pulled back feeling the pain and the deep cut which was now ran right through her right eye, she turned grabbing Iseron's hand by the wrist as he swung the round weapon again. Iseron felt the pain as Horn Hind squeezed even with the wrist armour on it was incredibly painful feeling. He felt him self let go of the Chakram which hit the ground at his feet hard.

Horn Hind squeezed harder as she yanked his arm up above his head. Iseron snarled as he slammed his sword hilt in to her already cut eye again full force he felt her grip loosen instantly. He swung the weapon as she tried to back away only to watch the blood fly as it sliced across her lower. The next moments turned to intense pain as her jaws came down in the middle of his free arm.

He cried out in pain as they began to squeeze he could see blood dripping from the wound. He shook his head trying to ignore his vessels battle which was slowing him down in this fight. Horn Hind felt the sword as it sliced across her side she ignored the pain closing her jaws even more. She was going to tear his arm off! Followed by his head!

Iseron gritted his teeth as the teeth dug in deeper he could feel every one as they pierced his flesh digging in deeper. He roared in anger as he brought his sword around seeing her look up but not quicken enough. Horn Hind found herself screaming as intense agony which caused her to let go of his arm, as the sword slammed in to her right antler.

There was sound of bone shattering hit the air as one of its upper parts was sliced clean off. She backing away as the pain went through her skull like a sword point. She stumbled painfully trying to shake off the daze along with the pain. She pulled her hand up putting it on her right horn trying to take the waves of pain as they went through her chest.

Iseron grinned slightly as came towards her, so it was true the bitch's weakness was her horns the place where all of her power was situated. The goddess of love hadn't lied after all. When his vessel had held them she'd been able to turn her back to her human form. Horn Hind had been much weaker back then but she had still been able to absorb a fire ball which had hit her horns.

He ran forward full force feeling his feet leave the ground as he leapt in to the air he was going to shatter them both! He watched as she turned her eyes showing panic as she looked at his sword and its direction. The world seemed to slow down as he watched her grab the Chakram from the floor bringing it up towards his upper chest as he came towards her.

End of part 56

By Silvermoonlight.


	58. Breaking The Lines Of Truth

_BREAKING THE LINES OF TRUTH AND DECEPTION_

Zeus turned as he felt the foundations on Olympus tremble again only this time far more intensely. His dark gaze wandered as looked around slowly, his white hair and long beard caught the light as he pulled himself up from his throne. He moved up his ringed hand as he adjusted his gold and red robe. He put his other hand on his beard stroking it as he looked at the loom of fate.

He could see that the three fates had now pulled away two threads which were tightly bounded together. The thicker blue thread was twisting tighter refusing to release the lighter green one. Despite the fates attempts to separate the two nether would let go of each other. He could see their frustration mounting.

Soul mate threads were the most difficult to separate, and this thread wasn't the only one on the loom there were hundreds more all the same. Two soul threads tightly twisted together. They were incredibly difficult to break apart and had a life all their own. Sadly though he'd seen when one soul mate thread was cut the other would destroy its self as the lonely mortal went on a sad spiral downwards which sometimes led to their death.

He felt the shaking again as the white and red lightning came up through the clouds once more striking the foundations of Olympus. He turned seeing that all the gods were getting nervous. He watched as Athena came forward she eyed the loom. "You can't let this go on, their going to destroy Olympus!" He turned eyeing her. "I wouldn't have this problem if it hadn't been for your stupidity."

He watched as she stepped back nervously. "Both you and your brother's ignorance has caused all this." He turned eyeing Ares who was sitting on a chair near by sideways. He had on the godly bandages which were slowly healing up his wounds. He leaned back saying nothing as another tremble shook Olympus knocking the goblets from the long table in front of him.

Zeus looked down slightly. "They'll both destroy everything! I've already had to deal with this once before ether of you were born and now I have to deal with it once again." He turned watching as Hera came forward his wife moved towards the loom. She eased the twisted soul mate thread out of the child fates hand. "My dear husband their both mortals you should just cut them down."

She leaned down slowly eyeing the fates. "If these threads are cut will this battle for balance end?" She watched as Clotho the child looked up. "It is possible." The young woman Lachesis slowly spoke. "That it might end…" The grand mother Atropos turned slightly. "There is a chance that both suits of armour may just bring them both back to life."

Zeus sighed aloud as he eyed the other gods. "This why I don't like you all playing with Titan objects!" He paused eyeing his wife as another rumble shook the foundation of the temple of the gods. He eased up two fingers slowly as he watched his wife give the thread back to the fates. He wanted to be angry with her but that time had long passed and Lycaon was now dead.

He had also spent far too long trying to patch up their relationship and he no longer wanted to look at the past. He eyed the thread again all his anger was directed at the other gods. Athena and Ares were the biggest players in this terrible turn out of events. Hades and Artemis were no more than bystanders who had just gotten caught up the whole mess.

He turned looking at Aphrodite who was standing next to Hephaestus she was the least to blame in all this. Despite that she'd been the one who had started the Titan's war a long time ago she had been no more than a child by god standards. She had always apologized for her actions and as much as he wanted to blame her he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Of all the gods she was the softest and didn't do bad things because she was being arrogant or manipulative unlike Ares and Athena. For the most part she just messed up or made mistakes. She only ever got annoyed about losing temples and all her arguments were with her son Cupid over who loved who for the most part.

He breathed in deeply hearing the silence all around him he felt another shake a harder one this time. He eased his fingers away from his lips. "Cut both life threads." He watched as Ares stood up the god of war moved forward his eyes showing their hate. Ares grunted in pain as he came forward. "You can't cut those threads a woman I really like is wearing Iseron."

Zeus eyed him in anger. "It's not up for negotiation…" He eyed the wounded god. "You've already disappointed me enough as it is. You sly away from Olympus and almost get yourself killed by Horn Hind…which is if anything the most foolish thing you've ever done." He turned slightly. "Every god here knows that some Titan objects can bleed even kill the Olympian gods."

He moved forward so he was face to face with his son. "As for Xena I don't care about your obsession for her. At this moment in time both she and Gabrielle are a threat to Olympus. If you had looked then you'd see that their ruining the balance. Day and night are no longer a union there stuck together and I can't separate them. On Top of that their battle is going destroy Olympus!"

He turned ignoring his son's hatful gaze. "If Gabrielle and Xena should survive the deal with Artemis still remains." He watched as Atropos raised the scissors to the twisted soul mates thread. Aphrodite came forward slowly. "Please you can't do this." Zeus turned to face her. "I have to, I know that Gabrielle is your friend but I'm doing this for the good of us all."

Aphrodite looked up slightly. "Please you have to let them find a way to free themselves. They just need more time…" Zeus shook his head looking at her. "I can't give them any more time this has already gone to far as it is." He watched as Aphrodite looked down sadly. "I'm sorry." He turned slowly to the fates. "Cut both threads."

8

Christos felt himself move faster he was out of his mind he had waited so desperately for this opening and it was probably going to cost him his life. He breathed in as he felt his feet leave the floor as he leapt through the air. He was destining to die any way so he might as well make his death count for something.

The last part of his soul could be freed from Horn Hind and he would pass on. In doing so he might be able to free both Xena and Gabrielle from the nightmare that they were both trapped in. Both their bodies were being abused and battered by Horn Hind and Iseron, who didn't care in any way about how much pain they inflicted on each other.

He breathed in deeply as he landed close to Horn Hind, she was rising up slowly off her feet. Her jaws were open wide in a roar of anger and contempt. He turned seeing her expression turn to surprise as he stepped fully in front of her. Only to feel the agony as the Chakram slammed in to his upper back. The next moments turned to pain as Iseron sword came down.

Xena's sword sliced right through shoulder causing his blood to hit the floor. He ignored the agony and the pain as he eyed Horn Hind who looked confused and horrified all at once. Even though she had no pupils in her green eyes her face was all too readable. "Remember me?" He ignored the blood and the pain watching as Iseron stared at him with the same surprise as he let go of Xena's now imbedded sword.

Christos sneered as he raised his hand turned ignoring the pain of the imbedded Chakram. It was making every muscle in his back scream with pain. "I was your last vessel!" Horn Hind screamed in anger eyeing him. "_You!__ How dare you_!" Christos smirked slightly as he raised his hand. "No how dare you! You don't own that body and you have no right to take it!"

He turned eyeing Iseron who was yanking a long dagger free from the side of Xena's boot. "How dare you to, you disgusting monster." Horn Hind sneered eyeing his bleeding wounds. "_Old pathetic vessel you can't stop us_! _You're already dieing your old and weak and you've lost all your power now_!" Christos eyed her watching as blood ran down his shoulder from the embedded sword which had gone right through.

He laughed slightly. "Oh but that's where you're wrong, part of my soul is still trapped in side of you remember!" He pulled out his hand before Horn Hind could react slamming it in to her chest plate full force. "I want it back! So how's about we find out what happens when I do Horn Hind!" He felt the sudden pain in his fingers instantly.

He turned watching as Iseron came forward only to feel the agonizing pain as the dagger was shoved in to his lower stomach. He eyed Iseron in disgust ignoring the blood as it ran free from the wound. He sneered watching as the ice blue eyes with their red pupils widened in surprise. "You've always been such a coward Iseron just like Horn Hind!"

He slammed out his other hand ignoring the pain of the weapons embedded in his body as his hand hit Xena's upper chest plate. Iseron face turned to utter horror followed by pain as he froze up the same was as Horn Hind's was doing. Christos cried out in pain he could feel both their essences flowing through his body and his mind.

The huge circle of stars around him suddenly seemed to go in to motion its ring of star symbols spun as the white and red lightning stopped all at once. He screamed in agony he could feel all the voices in his head Horn Hind's, Iseron's Xena's and Gabrielle's. It was like time around him suddenly stood still as he watched blue streaming light burst free from Iseron's chest.

Green light followed it coming free from Horn Hind chest, both light streams travelled down his arms. He breathed in pain as they both came together causing a blast of pure white light as they began to go in side his chest. They were still attached to Horn Hind and Iseron through their beautiful flowing light streams. He closed his eyes he could feel two souls going inside of him.

8

Gabrielle watched as Horn Hind suddenly rose up her anger showing as she ran towards her. She raised the sai blade higher as she got ready to strike. The huge winged being was with in inches of her when it suddenly blasted apart, it turning in to white silver cloud, which blew past her nearly, throwing her off her feet. She pulled up both hands trying to shield her self as her shoulder length hair was messed up with the force.

She looked up very slowly seeing that she was still in the villa she looked around nervously what in Tarturus was going on? Her gaze moved upwards very slowly as she caught sight of her lover. Who was standing in front of her looking confused and at her in the same unsure way. She sneered in disgust she was getting tired of Horn Hind's little games!

Xena looked around her sharply what in Hades had just happened she had seen Iseron open his mouth to roar at her and then he had been blown apart he'd turned in to red cloud which had gone right past her. She looked around at the villa and beautiful seascape and servants she could see a servant boy stroking Argo near by.

She narrowed her gaze this wasn't hers, none of it was. She had never dreamed or thought up anything like this although she had to admit it was really beautiful to look at. She narrowed her gaze as she caught sight of her lover whose green eye were looking at her in utter contempt. She raised an eyebrow noticing the clothes and much shorter blonde hair.

She had not seen her in those clothes in what felt like ages, in truth it was another lifetime which hadn't happened. Because time itself had been turned back completely she paused her anger suddenly taking over this an illusion. It was Iseron's doing he was trying to force her to look in the eyes of her lover for some sickening reason ether to bring out guilt or some other emotion.

She took a step forward watching as Gabrielle raised the sai blade higher the rage burning in her green eyes. "What is this place?" Gabrielle felt her teeth grind together. "Like you don't know…you created it you idiot!" She waved the sai blade. "You created my little dream of a peaceful villa, were I live happily ever after with my lover!"

She snarled slightly. "Stop pretending to be my lover, I find it disgusting especially from such bitch like you!" She flicked the sai blade again. "You know why I find it's so disgusting it's because you'll never be Xena. She knows what love really is and what it means you don't know what love is at all. All you have is your pitiful mind control and your fantasies..."

She took a slow step forward pulling up her other hand. "I'm tired of your little games Horn Hind, stop playing them and fight me! I'll start by ripping your insides out and wrapping them around your neck! Don't think you being in that body will stop me killing you!" Xena blinked she hadn't expected the rage from the blonde woman.

Was this her lover, it sounded like her? Or was that just part of the illusion? She watched her lover she could feel her presence so strongly but she had a feeling that Iseron could make everything real in her mind even feelings. She eased out both hands eyeing the woman in front of her. "Oh you're a piece of work Iseron." She turned pulling one of the purple grapes from the bunch of the nearest vine.

She eased it up tasting it, finding that it tasted incredibly real in its flavour. She swallowed it eyeing the young woman in front of her "You know creating Gabrielle is weak even for you. You think I'm going to fall for this pitiful illusion please it doesn't even look like her!" She raised a finger. "She has long hair you bastard and wears green and brown Amazon clothing."

She eyed the woman in front of keeping her gaze fixed on the sai blade which was hovering dangerously. She turned watching as her Chakram and sword reappeared. She calmly eased the Chakram free eyeing Gabrielle if she was her lover she'd catch it, fact was Iseron's illusion probably couldn't. "Let's play catch, shall we."

Gabrielle could feel her lover's presence and the voice sounded just like her but it was probably part of Horn Hind's illusion. She looked up sharply only to watch as the Chakram was thrown full force by her lover. She didn't think as she threw her sai blade directly at her watching as it shot past the Chakram in mid flight heading right towards the dark haired woman's face.

She brought up her hand catching the Chakram instantly before it got with in an inch of her face. Xena pulled up catching the sai blade before it hit its target she found herself breathing in sharply. She turned quickly this wasn't an illusion, she looked at the sai blade in her hand as she stepped forward seeing a look of utter confusion spread across her lovers face.

She came forward noticing that her lover was now frozen to the spot the realization hitting her as her green eyes widening. Xena eased herself closer until she was standing over her. She gently leaned over feeling her smile widen. "Only the real you could catch my Chakram." Gabrielle looked up sharply the presence was so strong she could feel it even breath it. "Xena?"

Xena slowly eased the Chakram from her hand. "Yes it is me." She slowly put the weapon back in it holder while easing up the sai blade. "You really haven't lost your touch, if I had been Horn Hind I'd be in a lot of pain." Gabrielle felt her self breath in sharply. "I'm so sorry…I nearly hurt you. I couldn't tell she was using…my.

Xena leaned closer she'd never been so happy to see her lover than she was at this moment everything felt so normal. She wasn't in Iseron's grip for some reason and it was so blissful. She put her hand under the younger woman's chin raising her head so their eyes met. "It's okay Gabrielle." She raised her hand running it through the shorter blonde hair. "I'm so glad you're alright, I couldn't feel you."

She moved her hands through the shorter blonde hair again it was an odd seeing the younger woman this way. Iseron hadn't lied when he'd said that Horn Hind had illusion down to a fine art, obviously she could change anything she wanted. She leaned closer. "So all this, is what you what?" Gabrielle looked around her sharply. "Sometimes…"

Xena eyed the villa for a moment. "You should have told me about this Gabrielle." Gabrielle pulled away slightly. "I don't want this! It's not real it's an illusion. I don't even know why its here! I don't know where here is for that matter!" Xena slowly eased her finger up running them along her lover's cheek. "I don't know where here is ether."

She watched as her lover tensed up her frustration showing. She looked around her obviously this illusion was breaking her lovers calm. Maybe the very fact that Horn Hind had changed her appearance so drastically had made her feel out of sorts. She leaned forward gently pulling the younger woman closer running her hand gently through her blonde hair again she heard the sai blade as it hit the floor.

She leaned down gently meeting her lips feeling the kiss instantly deepen she could feel her almost hear her heartbeat and it was so warm and wanting. She felt her lovers hand move through her hair in a gentle motion. She pulled away gently watching as the young woman breathed in deeply. All at once her clothing began to change.

The warriors clothing melted away as Amazon clothes reappeared underneath. The blonde hair slowly grew back to its full length spilling over her lover's shoulders and her chest. She looked around her watching as the villa melted away along with the rest of the Horn Hind's illusion. She turned slowly seeing that they were both standing in a dark room.

Under them was the image of the Zodiac ring of creation which was glowing with blue and green light which swirled around them as its outer ring routed gentle going clock wise and anti clock as if trying to make up its mind. Gabrielle slowly open her eyes the horrible feeling was gone all she could feel was bliss. She looked around her at the room and the circle of stars under her feet.

She eyed her lover who was looking down, she moved closer slowly easing her arms around her waist catching the taller woman almost by surprise. She leaned up capturing her lips as she ran her hands through her long dark hair. She felt the warrior give in instantly as her gentle blue eyes closed as the kiss deepen. She closed her eyes ignoring the blue and green light streams as they blasted up around them heading skywards.

8

Christos felt his cry hit the air as the blue and white light separated from Horn and Iseron's body. His whole body was slowly consumed by it as it blasted outwards from his chest weaving around his body. It wasn't painful in any way it was bliss full as it wrapped around the weapon easing them out and dropping them gently on the floor.

He could see both Horn Hind's and Iseron's panic and terror. Nether could get free and he could see the now mixed light streams wrapping around them holding them tightly so they couldn't escape. All the voices in his mind vanished all at once as the twisting fire light rose up over him and the two Titan creations disappeared altogether from it.

Horn Hind felt her panic as she tried to get free from the twisted blue and green light streams which were forcing her arms up. She looked up horror trying to struggle what was this! She was a Titan creation how anything could force her like this was terrifying. She looked down trying to struggle as she dug her claws in to ground to get away only to pulled forward forcefully.

The mixed light streams were wrapping themselves around her body dragging her towards the blazing green and blue fire in the centre which had consumed her old vessel completely. She watched in utter horror as the red and white ring beneath her feet turned to blue and green. These small streams twisted together as one as they came out from the circles routeing ring. She could see Iseron being forced in to it as well.

Iseron tried to pull away but he couldn't he turned in panic as he watched Horn Hind be pulled forcefully inside, despite her attempts to free herself. He pulled only to feel the mixed light streams tighten as they forced him towards the blazing fire. All he could feel was terror as he was pulled inside it. He looked up in horror watching as his body began to disintegrate as the twisting fire began to consume everything inside it.

He could hear Horn Hinds screaming as her body did the same he looked down seeing that his armour was being sucked in as well. He could already see the floating bones of the werewolf king as they were consumed along with the Titan rib. He could no longer see the old werewolf he had been consumed by this thing as well.

He couldn't help but scream as his body was sucked in to the blue and green fire mass which was unstoppable. He watched as the light faded in Horn Hind's green eyes as the last of her body was consumed. He felt his last breath leave him as everything began to fade around him in what felt like slow motion and only blackness took over.

8

Zeus turned as he watched the twisted thread in front of him, he raised his hand slowly. "Stop..." Atropos slowly lowered the scissors which were about to cut the now glowing soul mate thread. Zeus moved forward easing the thread from her hand watching as it slowly merged together in to bursts of white light its colours now flowed in to each other like ocean waves.

He turned raising his hand to the fates blank portal window which lit up showing the image of the swirling fire mass. It was now flowing out as far as the rotating ring which had been Horn Hind and Iseron's battle ground. Hera leaned over slightly eyeing the image. "What is that?" Zeus eyed the thread again he turned slowly eyeing her.

He slowly eased up his hand running it through his beard. "The old werewolf what did you promise him when he touched the armour?" Artemis looked up a gentle smile spreading across her face as she eyed her sister. "She promised him death." Athena turned slowly meeting her fathers gaze. "I left a piece of his soul in the armour…once he touched the chest plate he was supposed to get it back and then he'd die."

Zeus breathed in deeply. "Do you realize what you've done?! To get his soul back he had to touch armour which already had another soul in it." He raised a hand slowly. "Because he's no more was a mere mortal he had no power over what he could take so he's taken it all. Because he could drain from Horn Hind it means he can also drain from Iseron. You've gave him the power to drain souls from any kind of Titan armour!"

He breathed in deeply. "The fact that he now has the combined souls of two soul mates as well has made him strong enough to destroy and consume Iseron and Horn Hind completely." He eyed the swirling fire mass his anger rising. "Their helping him their making him even stronger and he's now just raw soul energy mass!"

He eyed the swirling mass again. "Believe me when I say that all those souls can't stay stuck together at one time, they'll ether destroy each other and everything in their path when they implode. Or they'll reform as something else, there not bound by my law of creation ether. So they can turn in to anything they wish! The zodiac ring can create anything so long as his has raw soul energy to power it!"

End of part 57

By Silvermoonlight.

Thank you for all your kind reviews HAZMOT.


	59. When Creation Becomes

_WHEN CREATION BECOMES ITS OWN CREATOR_

Demetrius looked up slowly watching as the swirling fire mass rose skywards its blues and greens lighting up the already darkened sky. Whose ring of burning red fire was still high up in the pitch black sky. He had no idea what was going on now it was like everything had gone mad. First he'd seen the sky pitch black sky and then he'd seen the werewolf king die.

Even more confusing was the red and white symbol ring which Gabrielle and Xena had created when they'd started to fight each other. Then some one had jumped in the middle of them and this swirling mass had been created. He felt so utterly clueless he could see similar expressions on both Kyra and Erasmus faces, as they watched the light mass as it twisted skywards.

He groaned in annoyance, he was on the other side of the battlefield to his army and the rebels who he could see from a distance as they reappearing from their hiding place along with his people to watch the show. "Would some one please tell me what's going on?" Alexia pulled up both clawed hand. "I have no idea…Iris said that, Horn Hind and Iseron might fight each other…but she never said anything about this."

Thaddeus raised a clawed hand eyeing his partner. "What is this? I mean it wasn't on the walls of prophesy?" Iris shook her head. "Look I have no idea…I can't make any sense of it." Iris shook her head. "If Candice was here I'd ask her, but she's way over there near the catapults looking after all those who can't fight." He growled aloud. "This makes no sense it said Iseron would kill Horn Hind!"

He eyed the swirling mass noticing that both the Centaur and Amazon were looking in his direction. "We saw them both kill Lycaon and then they started fight as it was written! Then this happens! It's just insane…" Iris looked at him for a long moment. "We'll just have to let this play out you always that sometime you just have to wait."

Thaddeus shook his head. "I do…but." Iris turned slowly. "Then let it play out Thaddeus, we can explain to our people and your brother later what this is all about." She stopped only to hear the sound of a pulse which shook the fallen armour at her feet. She looked around meeting Alexia's gaze. She turned back to the light which was burning brighter now. "Duck!"

Alexia turned sharply. "Duck?" She didn't get a chance to contemplate that thought as a circular shock wave suddenly blasted outwards from the light mass. She grabbed Demetrius shoving him down only to see the others kneel down as the shock wave came past them. It blew some of the leaves from the trees behind them as it went past.

She looked up only to watch as the light mass slowly began to form. The odd circle under it transformed in to blue and green sapphire gemstone along with its strange symbols and it's still routing outer ring. The ground under it turned in to black shining stone. The green and blue gemstone circle began to sink in to the floor as two huge white statues rose on ether side of it one was a warrior holding out his helmet.

While on its opposite side a werewolf statue slowly rose up. The circle sunk lower taking the blue and green swirling fire mass down with it along with the black stone marble. White stone appeared surrounding the sunken circle. From the stone werewolf's mouth crystal water began to flow while from the warrior Hoplite helmet the same thing happened.

It gushed in to the pool which now had black stone encasing it around its edges. The swirling blue and green mass's flames carried on burning inside the now filled marble pool with its blue and green gemstone circle whose outer ring could still be seen moving under the crystal clear water. The fire mass was started to reform in the clear water.

From the flames large white clawed hands burst through, their long black claws coming in to view. Long powerful arms followed their furry muscles tensing a huge fully manned white werewolf head which with long white ears slowly appeared. It had huge black antlers which had gleaming veins of green and blue running up them.

From the werewolf's lower jaw hung a long goat's beard. Its orange eyes with their round pupils glowed in the darkness as it pulled its white upper werewolf body free from the flames. The green and blue flames were slowly being sucked back in to its chest as it pulled its huge Satyr legs free. These strong muscled legs had solid black hooves which caused water to fly upwards as they stepped forward.

A long bull's tail moved slightly as it pulled itself completely free sucking the remaining flames back in to its chest. It stood still for a moment only to tense its eight foot tall body in pain as its ears lowered. Patches of its fur were changing all over its body some were turning black while others turned to blonde. Its roar hit the air all at once as it lowered its head painfully.

8

Christos held his head all he could feel was pain what in Tarturus had just happened to him? He couldn't remember anything! The last thing he remembered was being engulfed in green and blue light streams. He moved again feeling his knees move through water, what was doing in water? His feet felt odd he couldn't feel his clawed toes at all.

He closed his eyes again he could feel something in side him trying to get out. He held his chest feeling the pain as it went through him in painful burst. He turned sharply watching as his white furred hand turned to black and then to blonde. He breathed in finally realizing what he was feeling, it was two souls which at present were merged together as one and were stuck inside his body.

He couldn't concentrate properly with their presence in his body was to strong. He looked at the water watching as both his eyes changed colour momentarily one turning a very light blue while the other turned forest green. His ears were starting to ring and every muscle in his body was screaming in pain. He just wanted them out!

He closed his eyes painfully as he turned trying to ignore the fact that everything about his body felt strange. He didn't think as he roared full force the next moments caused him to spasm in pain as the swirling mass of blue and white fire was forced out of his chest again. It hit the ground near by, he breathed in pain fully watching as its flames began to die and it turned back in to light.

The blue light separated from the green as they moved apart their light dimming. He narrowed his gaze eyeing the water for a moment seeing that orange eyes stared back at him. He looked up again watching as two figures slowly formed from the different coloured streams. He looked at his fur watching as it slowly turned back to white as the black and blonde patches faded.

His gaze narrowed as he watched the blue flames disappear as the Warrior Princess came in to view she was lying on her front. All her normal bronze armour had returned. He breathed in sharply seeing that her body was bleeding badly in places and only some of the wounds from the earlier fight had healed. All were bleeding badly and her face was already showing sighs of pain.

He turned watching as the green flames vanished as Gabrielle came in to view she was lying on her side in her human form. All her normal clothes had returned, although on both her wrists were brown leather wrist guards. She didn't look much better than her partner most of the wounds from Xena's sword were still on her body most were bleeding slightly. He watched as another wound which he had not seen before opened up on her shoulder.

It was a bite mark with four half healed puncture wounds and out of it was flowed black blood which ran down her shoulder. He pulled up his foot only to pull back in surprise as a deer hoof came out of the water. What had happened to him? He wasn't Horn Hind and he wasn't dead. He pulled up his other hoof free watching as the water spilled off it on to the dry earth.

His gaze moved upwards as he watched the red ring of fire fade and disappear, he breathed in as the moon slowly separated and began its slow assent downwards as the first rays of dawn filled the sky. He breathed in deeply he didn't know what had happened but it seemed that both Horn Hind and Iseron presences was gone completely.

8

Zeus put a hand through his white beard as he eyed the other gods for a moment before turned to look at the soul mate thread, which had now separated itself once more. Athena moved forward eyeing the odd creature in the mirror. "What is he?" Zeus narrowed his gaze. "He's a god." Hera turned sharply. "Is he a Titan?" Zeus eyed the white creature. "No…not a Titan he's nowhere near as powerful."

He turned eyeing the other gods. "He's as powerful as any of you though." Hera's snow coloured gaze moved sharply. "Is he a threat to us husband?" Zeus breathed in deeply as he eyed the other gods. "I have no idea but one of you is going to go down there and ask him that question." He turned looking at Aphrodite. "I think it's only fitting that you should go, this began with you and so it should end with you."

Aphrodite looked down slightly. "I understand." Athena pulled up her hand. "I don't understand why was a god created?" Zeus eyed the white horned creature again. "Gods can be created from powerful elements…there were more than enough of these elements on the Zodiac ring to create him. Although I don't think he was in control of his own creation."

He eyed the twisted soul mate thread pulling it up again. "I think these two individuals were in complete control when they became one soul again. I believe they created him and they created that fountain pool which is some sort of object of power, although I have no idea of its purpose." He watched as the twisted blue and green thread moved through his fingers. "I created soul mates eon's ago and this why I separated them."

He breathed in deeply. "When their souls merge together nothing is beyond their reach not even creation." Aphrodite took a step forward. "I'm sure that they would create something that's good." Artemis turned slowly eyeing Ares who was looking at the soul mate thread in disgust. "Lycaon's dead which means the deal still stands, you're not allowed near ether of them for a season and half."

Ares narrowed his gaze as he sneered at Gabrielle's fallen image. "I don't know who I hate more that irritating little blonde or you Artemis for making that deal with her." Artemis eyed him for a long moment. "I was doing what was right…you and Athena were going out of your way to destroy everything. You my not like the deal but I see it as very fair."

Athena sneered in the god of wars direction. "He just hates the notion that he's lost." Ares turned sharply. "You lost as well you couldn't get one little mortal to do your binding." Athena narrowed her gaze slightly. "That same mortal beat you in battle if I remember right. No wonder Xena wants her instead of you."

Hades watched as the Ares turned a cold sneer appearing on his face as he disappeared in a blast of white flames he put a hand on his chin. The god of war was nothing but trouble not that Athena was much better. He eyed Athena who was looking at him in annoyance. "You shouldn't have stolen those suits of armour from my keep in the first place."

Athena folded her arms as she narrowed her gaze. "You should train your elite guards better..." Aphrodite turned slowly to Hephaestus who was adjusting his woven brown leather shirt which didn't have sleeves as his turned slightly walking forward ignoring his limp. "You should go, I'll be right here if you need me."

Aphrodite eased up her hand running it through his dark brown hair and down his tail as she met his green eyes. "I know you will Hefy." She giggled slightly. "This is going to be so cool I get to meet a new god." Hephaestus breathed in deeply. "Just be careful, okay." Aphrodite smiled running her finger down his bronzed skin. "I will don't worry…I don't think he even realizes that he's a god yet."

Hephaestus quickly took hold of her arm before she could turn. "If you find that he's dangerous call me, I'll be down their faster than you can blink." Aphrodite ran her finger down his face not even noticing the skin which had old burn wounds on it. "Aw that's so sweet." She kissed him gently before taking a step back. "I'll call for you."

Hephaestus moved back as she disappeared in a flash of white light which spread red and white rose petals through the air. He ignored Apollo's look of jealously as he sat him self down on the nearest chair. He slowly turned one off the goblets right side up and then filled it. He took a long drink keeping his eye on the fates portal.

8

Xena breathed in deeply as she opened her eyes only to close them again painfully. Her whole body was stinging. She put her hands on the floor trying to pull her self up only to feel her muscles scream in pain. What had just happened? She couldn't remember a damn thing the last thing she could remember was kissing her lover in the dreamscape.

She couldn't feel Iseron's presence anymore she turned slightly seeing that the winged shoulder blades were gone along with the cape. She couldn't hear any voices or even one voice in her mind any longer. She felt her self breath in deeply someone or something had freed her from its evil bonds but she had no idea what.

She looked down at her arm only to see that it was bleeding her gaze travelled slowly downwards to the bleeding claw marks on her leg. No wonder she was in pain she was wounded she had been a fight which she couldn't remember. Her eyes darted around as she caught sight of her sword and Chakram lying next to her.

"Please don't try to move you're badly hurt."

Xena turned sharply watching as white werewolf with huge black antlers which had shimmering blue and green veins came closer to her. She looked down seeing hoofs on his feet. She coughed painfully as she narrowed her gaze. "Who in Tarturus are you?" Christos kneeled down so he was next to her. "I'm Christos." He looked at his lower half again. "At least I was…"

He eyed his clawed hand. "Now I'm not sure…" She eyed him for a long moment it was Christos, she recognised the voice. "What happened to you?" Christos breathed in deeply. "I was really hoping you could answer that, I'm young again but I should be dead, my destiny was to die." Xena coughed again trying to ignore the intense pain. "From my experience, destiny is never certain."

She pulled up sharply trying to ignore the spasm of pain that went through her leg and arm. "Where's Gabrielle?" Christos turned slowly. "She's very close, just don't get up." Xena slowly put her sword back in to her scabbard and the Chakram back in its holder. She breathed in trying not to cry out in pain as she got to her feet. "Its fine…I can walk."

She moved forward ignoring Christos surprise as she kneeled down next to her lover who was lying on her side. Christos looked at the blonde woman who wasn't in very good shape at all. He sniffed the air as the realization truck home she wasn't a werewolf any more. He slowly kneeled down next to the Warrior Princess. "She's human again and so are you despite that she clawed you and bit you when you fought."

Xena turned eyeing her lover she could see bloody sword wounds, the blondes face was very pale, all her clothes and her hair were just as it had been in the dreamscape apart from the small leather wrist guards which were new. She looked up sharply "We fought each other?" Christos turned slightly watching as Xena checked the other woman's neck feeling for a pulse.

He could see the relief on her light blue eyes when she felt one, her other hand began to move as she checked for broken bones on the other woman's body. "Horn Hind and Iseron took over you both they both fought each other." Xena slowly open one her lover's eyes watching as the pupil dilated in the sun light. "How was their battle stopped?"

Christos breathed in deeply. "I stepped in between them both, I put my hand on Gabrielle's chest plate and then Iseron's the rest is really hazy. I think it destroyed them both. I think I did something to myself in the process which meant I was able to free you both." Xena eyed him. "You did something to yourself all right…you look very."

Christos looked at himself. "Strange?" Xena shook her head as she turned back to her lover. "I was going to say you remind me of Horn Hind." She breathed in deeply. She needed to find something to stop the bleeding on her lovers shoulder and others wounds. She turned grabbing a fallen banner only to stop as a flash of white light hit the air followed by white and red rose petals falling around her.

"You don't need to do that warrior babe…he can heal her and you."

Christos pulled back in surprise staring at the blonde woman with her white and pink see through robes. He watched as her sea blue eyes met his as she giggled. "Who…who are you?" Aphrodite smiled walking up to the big white werewolf creature. "I'm Aphrodite sweet cheeks the goddess of love." Christos looked up sharply. "Oh…my your very…beautiful."

Xena turned sharply. "He can heal us how?" She turned seeing the both the rebels and the warriors from Messene were coming towards them. Aphrodite eyed Christos. "He's a god now." Christos pulled up sharply putting his clawed hands on his chest. "I'm a god? You must be mistaken I can't be a god, I'm just a man an old man."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Your not old anymore, your youth has been restored." She lowered her gaze. "Along with a whole…lot…of other things. Christos didn't think as he grabbed the banner next to Xena wrapping it around his waist trying desperately not show his embarrassment. Aphrodite laughed slightly eyeing Xena. "He's really sweet."

Xena eyed her. "You said something about healing us?" Aphrodite turned slightly. "Ah yes." She grabbed Christos's clawed hand as she kneeled down causing him to kneel himself. "Just put your hand on Gabrielle and imagine healing her wounds. Christos eyed the goddess for a moment he sighed aloud he eased out his hand putting it on the blondes shoulder wound, this was insane.

He looked up in surprise seeing the wound slowly heal up under his fingers. He eased up his hand looking at it for a moment, Aphrodite smiled as she looked at him. "You see." Xena looked up slowly. "You have Gabrielle's old ability…" Aphrodite watched as Christos carried on healing the unconscious woman's wounds. "He may have some of yours as well…or more to the point Iseron's."

Xena breathed in sharply as Christos put his hand on her leg wound which began to heal under his fingers. "You mean he's neutralised both armours?" Aphrodite looked up seeing that all the warriors were gathered around them now. "In essence yes, I think he has powers from both but with none of their side effects or their rage and hated."

She got up slightly making her way over to the crystal pool she put her fingers in tasting the water. "Beings with both dark and light power elements normally become ether creators or destroyers." She tried the water again. "From this water I'm guessing creator, since it's a healing spring. In fact this stuff could even stop you ever becoming a werewolf if you got bitten and turn you back if you are one."

Christos blinked as he finished the bite wound on Xena's arm the Warrior Princess winced trying to ignore the pain. "I made that?" Aphrodite looked at Gabrielle who was starting to look less pale in the face. "No I think someone else made that, for you." Xena looked up watching as Demetrius came towards her Alexia was behind him in human form adjusting the armour she was wearing.

Demetrius blinked as he watched the smoke move through the battle field, he was confused saying that though every one was confused. He could see the rebels now all in human form again gathered around. Along with what was left of his men and the Centaurs and Amazons. He walked forward slowly kneeling down in front of the Warrior Princess. "You're both alive…"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "Yes we are." She put a hand on his armoured shoulder. "It's so good to see you again." Alexia sat down slightly. "What is going on here?" She looked over at Aphrodite in confusion. "I mean who that?" She turned looking at the half werewolf creature. "And who's he?" Xena looked at her for a long moment. "I'll explain everything to you in a moment."

"Well its looks like the gods couldn't keep you two down."

Xena looked up watching as Erasmus walked forward with Kyra on his back the Amazon jumped off her grin widening. "Nice to see you both again." Kyra eyed Gabrielle who still wasn't awake. "Is she alright?" Xena looked at the younger woman. "She's fine she just hasn't come around." Her gaze moved as more familiar faced showed themselves.

She looked around noticing that one face missing, Eryx's she could see Iris and Thaddeus coming closer with Candice behind them. The old woman was being closely followed by a number of none warriors. She turned as she felt Gabrielle move in her arms she looked down hearing her groan, as her green eyes slowly opened.

Gabrielle watched as everything slowly came in to focus she closed her eyes again as the sun hit them. She suddenly felt gentle hands pulling her self up slightly, her muscles were aching. In spite of the pain she felt very calm, calmer than she felt in days. She breathed in deeply she couldn't feel Horn Hind's presence and her body was human again.

She opened her eyes slightly she felt normal like she wasn't a werewolf anymore she wasn't sure what to make of the feeling. She looked up slowly meeting her lover's gaze. The dark haired woman had her head on her lap which was a blissfully feeling. "Are we dead?" Xena found her self almost laughing at that statement she ran a hand through the long blonde hair gently. "No Gabrielle."

Gabrielle eased herself up in to a sitting position very slowly she felt Xena hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" Xena turned slightly. "It's a really long story." She slowly pulled herself to her feet then gently helped eased her lover up. The younger woman was very unsteady on her feet she turned seeing that Christos was coming towards them.

He eased up a clawed hand as he met Gabrielle's surprised gaze. "I'm so glad that your feeling better you had us worried for a moment." Gabrielle blinked as she eyed the strange werewolf being. "Who are you?" Xena turned to her. "That's Christos." Gabrielle eyed the horned white werewolf being again. "What happened to you?"

End of part 58

By Silvermoonlight.


	60. The Souls Lost To The Ages

_THE SOULS LOST TO THE AGES OF TIME_

Thaddeus looked around him again where was his brother he turned eyeing Janos. "Have you seen my brother?" Janos looked up sharply. "We haven't seen him." Thaddeus breathed in deeply he turned catching sight of Gabrielle who was making her way on to the battlefield. He moved towards her watching as she turned slowly to meet his gaze. "Where is my brother, have you seen him?"

Gabrielle felt herself go horribly still every part of the horrible battle with Iona was starting to come back to her in vivid detail. She put a hand through her hair as her breath got caught in her throat. She looked down nervously at her hands trying to find the right words. "He's…dead." Thaddeus pulled back sharply it felt as though he'd been hit with a hammer and her ears were still ringing from the blow.

He leaned forward seeing the sorrowful look as it slowly spread across her face. "He...died…how?" He slowly came closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Were you with him? Did you see what happened?" Gabrielle breathed in sharply she put a hand on her face trying to stop the tears. "He was with me…"

She looked down not being able to stop the tears. "He died trying to save me." She pulled out her hands slowly. "I was trapped under a dead horse. He was trying to pull it up so I could get free. Iona came up behind him…I couldn't save him, I tried to get free and I couldn't." She put her hand through her hair. "I failed him…"

Thaddeus blinked as he slowly took in what she was saying, he swallowed he couldn't believe his brother was gone. Eryx in his eyes had always been the hero and the person who had helped him so much in his youth. He had taught him everything about leading others and how to be a good strong leader. He was the strong leader who'd risked everything to spy on Lycaon even knowing the danger.

He looked at her trying to find the right words he could already see the guilt in her eyes along with her tears. "Did he die a good death? A death worthy of the hero he was?" Gabrielle looked up slightly feeling her breathing sharpen, was being stabbed through the back a worthy death? Battle was never fair but there were those who made it even more unfair.

Great men fell in war, she'd seen it before and it still hurt every time, Eryx was truly a brave man even in his human form. He had believed in her from the beginning and had helped her in Lycaon's keep when everything around her was turning to darkness and despair. She put her hands together looking at the rising sun for a moment. "He died with his sword in his hand…a hero's death."

Thaddeus felt himself breath out deeply, he raised his hand slightly. "The way he always wanted to die." He lowered his gaze. "Did you kill Iona?" Gabrielle breathed in again not liking the images she was seeing in her mind. "Yes…I did." Thaddeus eased up his hand feeling his fist clench. "Was her death painful and slow?"

Gabrielle looked up feeling her gaze shift for a moment she didn't like where this was going or the tone of his voice. She breathed in deeply. "I tour her…throat out." Thaddeus felt his teeth grind together. "Good…I wouldn't want my brother's killer to get the quick and easy death." Gabrielle slowly met his gaze. "I take no pleasure from knowing what I did to her Thaddeus."

Thaddeus breathed in deeply. "Where is my brother's body? I want to find him he deserves a funeral pyre worthy of the great warrior he was." Gabrielle looked at the battle field again trying to ignore the smell of death and burning flesh. "He's somewhere in the middle of the battle ground." Thaddeus put a hand on her arm. "Please take me to him."

8

Xena watched turned slightly looking out across the smouldering battle field she could see Aphrodite. Behind the goddess was with Christos she was trying to teach him more about healing. The white horned werewolf with his deer like legs and hooves was starting to get the hang off it, but every slowly and steadily.

"You brought us a god."

She turned slightly seeing that Candice was standing behind her. "Gabrielle brought you a god, I just helped her." Candice tapped her staff watching as a number of Messene's warriors filled up water skins from the godly spring. "Oh I'm not so sure about that." Her gaze moved across the battle field she could see warriors walking around it trying to find their dead or wounded. "Your people need a symbol to follow."

She eyed Christos. "He was a noble man when he was werewolf as a god he'll be even better." She turned looking at Aphrodite. "Aphrodite is a good teacher." Candice smiled slightly. "I've heard that this all began with Aphrodite, she caused the war to start between both armours. Or so my grandfather used to tell me."

Xena looked at her for a long moment. "Aphrodite is a good person, I trust her." Candice tapped her staff. "Well then I'll take your word for it." She sighed aloud. "I'm just sad that we will loose Gabrielle I fear that her being human again will mean that she won't want to be around us anymore." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Gabrielle cares about your people she wouldn't do that and nether would I."

She turned seeing the main tent behind them which had been set up by both Messene and the rebels. Other tents were going up behind as make shift hospital was being set up. She could already see the wounded, dead and dying men were being brought in from the battle field. Some of the men's wounds were serious as were the werewolf's.

The rebel werewolf's couldn't drink from the godly spring because it would make them human again so they were being cared for while Messene's troops were being given the godly water to drink. She could see that Christos was now making his way towards his people and trying to heal them on their sick beds. She smiled slightly he was a good man and his heart was in the right place.

She paused realizing that Gabrielle was no where in sight she turned meeting Candice's gaze "Where is Gabrielle?" Candice looked up slightly. "Last time I saw her she was with Thaddeus on the battle field." Xena turned sharply. "What?" She paused, as her stomach twisted horribly. "Where is Eryx? I haven't seen him since…"

She stopped feeling her jaw lock shut as she met Candice's sad gaze the old woman's words slowly hit the air. "He was killed by Iona he was trying to save Gabrielle." Xena felt her heart hit her stomach. "She was Horn Hind…" Candice shook her head. "As Iris told you before every werewolf would give their life to serve Horn Hind. Eryx did what he did because he believed in Gabrielle."

Xena turned sharply. "Excuse me." She watched as the old woman nodded she found herself breaking in to a run. The battle field was a horrible mess of body's and limbs fires were still burning all around. Broken swords, shields and pikes as well as banners littered the ground. Even whole werewolf and human skeletons could be seen from where they hadn't gotten away from the catapults fire quick enough, the smell of death was ripe.

She could see Messene and the rebel troops moving slowly around all the bodies trying to find anyone still alive. To add to the horrible scene there was a group of rebel werewolf's who were checking the bodies from Lycaon's troops. They had chains in their hands which were there so they chain up any who were alive no doubt they'd get the same punishment that Calicos had been due for.

She moved faster trying to ignore the smell in her warlord days she used to love the smell of the burning battle field, it made her blood lust more intense. She had felt that again when she'd been wearing Iseron and thinking about it now made her sick. She'd come to hate this part of battle and found these dying field depressing.

She could see her younger warlord self kissing Ares on a dying battle field like this one and him telling her how glorious it was. Glorious that all this death was due to her. Glorious that she commanded such fear and that all that saw her bloody field would think twice before coming up against her, because she was the mighty destroyer of nations.

She closed her eyes breathing in deeply, Gabrielle had never liked the aftermath of the battlefield. Before she'd been badly wounded during the Mitoan against the Thessalian's she had thrown up at the site of dead bodies they'd seen. Her stomach had gotten a lot stronger over time but the pain in her eyes was always there along with her sorrow. She moved faster trying to catch sight of the younger woman.

8

Gabrielle slowly stepped over another dead body her gaze moved as she caught sight of the bloody Roman Gladius lying in the dust. She moved slowly to one side seeing Iona's black furry body laying still in the dirt her red eyes were still open but unseeing, her jaws were wide open as if screaming. Thaddeus leaned down picking up the Roman sword he turned eyeing its owners body.

He looked at Gabrielle getting ready to speak only to stop the young woman wasn't the type who cared for trophies. He eyed the sword for another long moment before throwing it back to ground he didn't care for trophies ether. One of the other warriors could have it he'd already seen another go past him carrying Jiang's Chinese blade in his hand.

Some warriors believed that having trophies were a way of showing their bravery, he wasn't going to question them. His great grandfather who'd fought in the first war against Lycaon had, had a horned helmet a trophy from his battle which he used to show him and his brother when talking about the battle. He sighed deeply as he carried on moving.

Gabrielle slowly stopped as she found Eryx he was still laying on his back his eyes closed in a calm manner. Thaddeus slowly kneeled down looking at his older brother. He could feel the pain in his chest he breathed in trying to steady himself he leaned over slowly picking up his brother sword and putting it on his belt.

He looked up slowly. "You take his legs." Gabrielle leaned down slightly didn't get a chance to take hold as a pair of hands came down in front of hers. She turned sharply watching as her lovers light blue eyes came in to view. Xena slowly eased up Eryx's legs up, her lover had been through enough. She should be the one to do this.

Gabrielle breathed in sharply watching as the dark haired woman turned to her. "I can…do this." Xena looked at her for a long moment. "It's okay Gabrielle, your need to rest." Gabrielle blinked ignoring Thaddeus concerned look. "But…I." Xena turned meeting her gaze. "Please Gabrielle just go and lie down, theirs a bed ready for you in the main tent."

Gabrielle raised her hand only to stop she could see that her lover wasn't going to let this go. She sighed aloud shaking her head as turned away walking back across the battle field. Xena breathed in deeply watching her go she could ready see the hurt in her eyes and the sadness in her walk. She breathed in deeply.

8

Demetrius looked around him at the others who all looked very sombre he already knew why. The dead bodies were mounting up almost half of the men who had gone to war had died. Most who had lived had been dying or badly wounded although these men had all been healed now. Overall very few of his men had come back unhurt, and on top of it one of the Amazons and a Centaur had died.

He put his hands together the rebels hadn't done much better they'd lost their leader and half of their troops as well. The rest were badly wounded and were being helped by this new god who'd been created. The story was very long and he was having trouble getting his head around it. He'd have to ask Iris and Thaddeus to go over it again because it made no sense to him.

He slowly eased up the water skin filled with godly water. "Well they tell me that this can heal you, and turn you back in to human if you're a werewolf." Bastiaan raised his hand to water skin. He pulled it back as his thoughts over took him. "I don't think I want it." He looked down slightly. "I'm not a monster…I think I can do more good in this form."

He breathed in deeply. "I still need to go home and talk to my wife and children about all that's happened. Who knows if everything goes okay we could come back to Messene to live permanently." Alexia smiled slightly. "I'm sure everything will be alright you know once she gets over the slight shock off it all she'll realize that it's just you under all that fur."

Karsten eyed the water skin ignoring Janos who was looking at Erasmus and Kyra with great interest. He'd never seen an Amazon or a Centaur before and he was finding them both fascinating. "I don't want it ether…I'm with Bastiaan on this one. In my view I can protect Messene better this way than I ever could as men."

Demetrius turned to Leonidas who was looking at Gabrielle's staff it had been found on the battle field not long ago. He hadn't given it back to her as he heard that she was sleeping in the other tent. He slowly took the water. "I am going to drink this…I don't think I'm ready yet."

He lowered his gaze. "One day I may be." Adrienne smiling as she sat down next to him. "You know I don't think a man like you needs to be a werewolf to be brave, you're very brave with out it." Janos eyed her in annoyance talk about over sappy one liners. He watched as the wounded man slowly drunk the water before handing it back to Demetrius.

Demetrius breathed in slowly and deeply as he turned to Alexia. "Here's the cure I promised you." Alexia looked at the water skin she breathed in deeply before looking down at her hands. "I don't want it." Demetrius looked up in surprise. "You don't?" Alexia looked at the water skin again. "I like being this way."

She looked down slightly. "I guess I've just got used to being this way." She looked up slightly. "That is if you're okay with that." Demetrius stroked his beard slightly. "You know I don't mind you in that form, I never have." He sat back in the chair looking at the water skin before smiling at her. "I love you what ever, you know that."

He breathed in deeply he hadn't expected this turn about it was a shame though that Iris and Thaddeus hadn't been in the command tent to see it. From what he'd heard he and Iris were both preparing Eryx's body. He felt sorry for the young leader he was now fully in control and it was truly sad that his first act had to be so saddening.

Xena was currently going around the wounded werewolf and stitching wounds, and Gabrielle was asleep in the tent opposite. She was now completely human again and her body was on the brink of exhaustion after all the punishment she'd been through. He stood up slowly putting the water skin on the table. "This is here if any of you change your mind."

He turned slightly. "We can all talk about this later to the Thaddeus but right now I'd like to help Xena in the infirmary, you all know what you've got to do." He breathed watching as everyone sped in to action. Some how despite all that happened he was so glad that he had these people around him at this moment in time they were very much a blessing through this troubled time.

8

Xena slowly stepped in side the tent it was very quite she couldn't hear anything apart from light snoring. She breathed in deeply eyeing the blood on her hands. It was all from stitching up wounds, Christos had far too many people to heal and because he was so new to his god hood role but he was slow. He was getting better by practice but it meant that some had, had to be stitched up by her.

Unlike gods who were born, humans who became gods had to learn just how to do everything. In his case it was even harder because he had no idea what all his powers were. Aphrodite was just trying to guide him as best she could. From what she'd said it was going to take Christos many months to learn everything and find out all his powers.

Most people might think becoming a god was easy but from she'd seen so far it was looked very hard. It was like throwing away everything you've ever known and realizing that the rules that used to apply to you don't apply anymore. Then opening you mind and finding that when you walked on air you wouldn't fall the way mortals did.

She turned grabbing the wash cloth close near by as she walked towards the water filled bowl on a table. She slowly washed her hands almost feeling the relief as the blood disappeared. She'd seen far too much blood in these past few days, enough to make her stomach churn. She needed to clean her bronze armour again which had once again been stained with it.

She turned slowly to her lover who was lying on the floor close by on a make shift bed of fur skins and pillows. Her eyes were closed and by the peaceful expression on her face it looked to be a very deep sleep. Her body was completely still, her long hair was splayed out over one of the pillows and apart from her soft snoring she was completely quite.

She turned sharply as Leonidas slowly came in side the tent behind her. She turned meeting his anxious gaze. "Yes." Leonidas breathed in deeply as he raised the Amazon staff. "I wanted to give this to you, one of our men found it on the battle field." He turned eyeing the sleeping young woman. "We wanted to give it back to her."

Xena slowly took the staff from his hand she turned it slightly it wasn't broken despite how much punishment it had taken on the battle field. She slowly met his gaze. "Thank you I'll give it to her when she wakes up." Leonidas nodded as turned he gave her a wide smile as he left. Xena eased the staff up again she could see blood on the weaving.

She threw the dirty water out of the tents slight opening then filled the bowl up with clean water. She breathed in deeply as she sat down one of the cushions which were very close to lover's bed. She slowly put the water down next to her while easing up the quarter staff on to her knee. She looked at her lover for a long moment before easing up the wet cloth which she used to clean the blood stained staff.

8

Thaddeus eased up the burning torch he looked at as he breathed in deeply as he took a slow step towards his brother's funeral pyre. Every single person who could walk was gathered around him. He couldn't hear a single voice it was completely silent apart from the Warrior Princess's song which was drifting through the air.

It was a sad song a song for parting warriors who had fought great battles and had died good deaths worthy of their names. He looked at his brother's funeral pyre again as he put the burning torch against the wood watching as it caught fire. He breathed in deeply feeling his sadness overwhelm him he could feel Iris rubbing his back.

He knew that Demetrius's people were going to take the dead bodies of his men back to Messene so they could be buried in the city's grave yard by their families. He'd have to do the same for his men all had the right to be buried or burnt by their families back in the underground labyrinth. He wasn't even sure if he was ready for this.

How could he ever be as greater a leader as Eryx? What if he'd never be any were near as good as him? What would become of his people then? He turned he could see Gabrielle standing on the far side in total silence. She was leaning on her staff he could see the flames as they danced across her sad eyes. He turned to the Warrior Princess who had finished her song and was now standing close to him.

The same sadness was in her light blue eyes but he could already see that her gaze was directed at her lover who was very much out of reach. He breathed in deeply Gabrielle had still been asleep and had only woken up when Xena had woken her for this sad funeral. He breathed in deeply watching as the fire engulfed the body of his brother completely.

He turned watching as Demetrius came forward to stand next to him the general was very much a leader among his people in Messene. Demetrius put a hand on his beard. "Your brother he was a great man, I'm so sorry that I never got to meet him." Thaddeus lowered his gaze looking at the helmet in his other hand. "He was a great man..."

He eased up his brother's werewolf helmet looking in to the empty sockets. "He was a truly great leader…" Demetrius looked at him for a long moment. "I'm sure that you'll be just a great leader as he ever was." Thaddeus looked at the helmet again. "I'm not ready for it…" Demetrius turned slightly. "Is any one ever ready for leadership?"

Thaddeus turned slightly. "Were you?" Demetrius breathed in deeply. "Far from it…but what I've learnt is that you don't become leader. Leader ship comes to you." Thaddeus breathed in sharply. "I just hope that I can lead my people the way he could." Demetrius shook his head. "I'm sure you'll walk his path well."

Thaddeus looked back at the fire he watched as the Messene leader turned slightly, he could learn a great deal from this man. May be with this mans help he could become the right type of leader. He had been afraid to be leader and he'd been even more afraid to stand up to Calicos which he should've done with out question.

He had just believed at the time that leader ship was about size and strength which was not so. Leader ship was about choices, even if they were choices that were right or wrong they were still choices none the less. Courage and bravery was the other thing that made leaders who they were, along with their ability to plan and think ahead.

He turned looking at Gabrielle again watching as the fire light danced in her eyes again. Some leaders were even very passive by nature, but that didn't mean that they were any less of a person be they human or werewolf. He looked at the helmet as he moved slowly towards her. Good leaders tried to see the entire world with open eyes and not half closed ones.

He stepped forward pulling the second chain from his neck with its silver and jade Horn Hind symbol. He watched as she looked up as if finally registering that he was there. He could already see the unshed tears in her eyes he put the helmet on his belt strap. He could see Xena moving slightly closer, he slowly took the blonde woman's hand of her staff raising it slightly. "I want you to have this."

Gabrielle stared at the necklace as he it placed it in her hand. "I can't…" Thaddeus smiled slightly. "Yes you can." He slowly closed her hand. "You'll always be the mighty Horn Hind to us Gabrielle, whether you're werewolf or human." He looked at the chain in her closed hand. "Every one who sees this ancient symbol around your neck will know that you once fought the werewolf king in battle and won."

He put his other hand on hers. "They'll now that you brought peace to my people and Messene's." He eased both his hands away. "They'll know that you are a truly great leader." He took a slow step back giving Xena a slight smile. "You and Xena will always be welcome among our people and we will never forget your names as long as we live."

Xena watched as Thaddeus slowly walked back to the funeral pyre she breathed in deeply as she came towards her lover. His words hadn't taken away the sadness or her sorrow in her green gaze which was now fixed on the necklace with it Horn Hind symbol on it. She breathed in deeply as her gaze travelled back to the burning funeral pyre.

End of part 59

By Silvermoonlight.


	61. To Watch As The Morning Sun

_TO WATCH AS THE MORNING SUN RISES_

Gabrielle turned the necklace between her fingers she looked up slightly staring at the still burning funeral pyre. Every one had left and she could see her lover moving towards her. She breathed in painfully as she leaned on her staff. "I wanted to save him…I just couldn't get out from under the horse." Xena breathed in deeply seeing that Thaddeus and Iris still remained.

They were both on the opposite talking she couldn't hear their words but she knew that they could only be sad. She slowly eased up her hand putting it on her lovers arm. "Gabrielle…stop..." Gabrielle looked up slightly she adjusted one of her leather wrist guards. "He shouldn't have died at all…I was wearing Titan armour… I should've been able to save him."

She could feel the tears as they began to stream down her face. "I failed him…" Xena moved closer putting her arm around her lover. She breathed in painfully. "You didn't fail him Gabrielle you were trapped and you couldn't free yourself." Gabrielle turned sharply. "Brave people always die when I lead them…."

Xena breathed in running her hand through the long blonde hair. "These people are alive because of you, you led them to victory. If you hadn't led them they'd all be dead and Lycaon would be in control." She slowly ran her finger down her lover's cheek. "You brought them freedom Gabrielle." She eased up her other hand up gently wiping away the younger woman's tears.

Gabrielle breathed in deeply. "I didn't want him to die…not like that…." She couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down her face. Xena breathed in deeply. "I know sweetheart…I know you didn't." She pulled her lover closer putting her arms around her. She could hear the tears and feel her lovers body shaking as she held her against her own.

She breathed in painfully it was better that the younger woman got this out of her system. They'd both seen so much pain and suffering in this past week, and it had only been made worse by the stress of all that had happened. She breathed in tightening her hold around the younger woman, she felt just as bad as she did.

She was still horrified by the fact that she'd tried to force the younger woman to have sex with her on the battle field after Lycaon's defeat. Thinking about the whole event made her sick. She had sunken so low in her insanity and her possessiveness. She'd been acting like the destroyer of nations once again who just wanted to get her own way and didn't care if people weren't going to go for it, because she'd force them ether way.

She breathed in again as she stroked the long blonde hair gently she wanted to say something about it but now just wasn't the right time. She slowly looked up watching as the sun rose up to its full height in the sky, its rays lighting up the valley around them. She closed her eyes as she held her lover tighter feeling the younger woman's tears as they began to subside.

8

Christos lowered his ear as he looked at Xena and Gabrielle in the distance. They were still holding each other by the funeral pyre he could hear Xena thoughts as they hit his ears. He turned slowly to the goddess who was looking slightly saddened by the exchange of words and thoughts. "It's not right that mortals should die…can't we save them?"

Aphrodite breathed in deeply as she began to walk away. "It wouldn't be right Christos…all things must have a beginning, middle and an end. Even as Gods we do well not to play with that balance." Christos pulled up his clawed hands. "But if you could bring some one back you would, wouldn't you? I know you're a goddess of love but you must have thought about it at one time?"

He breathed in deeply. "Your immortal their must have been hundreds of people who you've cared about." Aphrodite looked down slightly the fact of the matter was that she had spent most of her immortal life not caring about mortals. To her they had been no more than things that she could use or sleep with if she was in that kind of a mood.

She hadn't truly come to care until she'd come to know Gabrielle and after Xena's death in Japan she had found herself caring even more than ever. She'd watched as her friend had taken a horrible spiral downwards, in to despair and inner defeat. She'd had to stand by even when the younger woman had turned bitter and had lashed out at her.

It wasn't helped by the fact that Ares was always visiting Gabrielle and tormenting her. He had been trying to break her spirit all in the hopes that he could bring her to his side, which had made her even worse and he had almost succeeded. For him it was sad desperation he had loved Xena in his own way and with her death he had wanted the last part of her, which was Gabrielle.

She had wanted to bring Xena back from the dead herself somehow but Gabrielle had refused her offer because she thought that it would come with to higher a price. It was strange that at her best Gabrielle could be so noble and good. Yet at her worst she could be explosive and untrusting even towards those who cared about her.

She had accidentally mentioned elder god C'thulon during an argument with her. Something she'd regretted instantly because once Gabrielle had worked out who the elder god was and what he could do she had been relentless in her pursuit of him. She'd begged her even pleaded with her not go to the dangerous lands of Mexica with its truly evil gods. Strangely though it had worked out for the better and time had been turned back and she had her husband back along with her family.

She was the only god who seemed to remember those events the other gods didn't and she thought it best not to tell them anything. It was better for them to remain oblivious even to the fact that C'thulon was real and did exist. In her other lifetime the Titan armours had not come back to haunt her, because Lycaon had never been freed from Athena's prison because of the time alternation things were now playing out very differently.

She looked down slightly coming out of her thoughts as she met Christos's gaze. "I've only come to care for two mortals in my lifetime." She looked at the werewolf god. "If I had the power I would bring ether of them back in a heartbeat if something ever happened to them…but I don't have that power I'm not Zeus or Hades." She breathed in deeply. "Even they don't play with life and death they just govern it."

She looked down folding her arms. "Sometime mortals die and we can't stop it despite our best efforts. Sometime their deaths are for good reason and because of their passing others around them become stronger." She shook her head. "As you've already discovered death is never certain and some mortals will do everything to get their loved ones back."

Christos breathed in deeply. "I just feel bad that I don't have that power." He tapped his deer like hoof on the floor. "I still don't understand what I've been created for? I understand that my people need a symbol but other than that what could be my purpose?" Aphrodite slowly eased up her hand putting it on his. "It'll come to you in time Christos."

Christos breathed in lowering his ears as he adjusted the golden hanging skirt around his waist. "Did Zeus send you here?" Aphrodite turned slightly. "Yes he did, he wanted me to find out if you were evil or not. He didn't tell me to help you I did that because I wanted to." Christos folded his arms. "I have no intentions of starting any wars with your gods although I won't hastate to fight Ares or Athena if they dare to deceive my people again."

Aphrodite sighed aloud. "I can understand that…I'm sorry if you feel I've deceived you in any way because that wasn't the case. I just want to help you that's all. I feel it's only right that I should..." Christos he stroked his long goat beard slightly. "Because you feel that you started the war of the moon and sun Titan?" Aphrodite looked down sadly. "Yes…"

Christos took a step forward putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm truly grateful for your help and I don't feel that you've tried to deceive me. If I was the king of the gods I'd be afraid of the birth of a new god. I'm sure that not all gods born on this earth are good I'm sure some are monsters." Aphrodite looked up slightly. "You have no idea how evil some are."

She put her hands together. "Some would destroy a soul for fun or eat a mortal whole and alive because they can and it's amusing to them." Christos put a hand on his chest. "I pray that I never meet such gods." Aphrodite breathed in deeply. "So do I but I think its best that you know they exist because one day if you ever meet they may try to tempt you and if they succeed you'll become one of them."

Christos lowered his gaze. "Funny it is how even gods face such evils I always thought that gods were immune from the hate and loathing that mortals have to bear." Aphrodite shook her head calmly. "No sweet cheeks in that we are the same, we can be just as petty as any mortal and sometimes even more foolish, our mistakes are what link us to the mortals we try to govern." She smiled slightly. "All this will become clear to you in time Christos."

8

Xena lay back on the make shift bed she watched as Gabrielle sat down next to her she breathed in deeply as she watched the younger woman laid back. She was a lot calmer now and the earlier tension and pain had gone but she had a feeling it was still there. Her lover was just putting on a brave face and trying to hide it.

She looked up slightly "Thaddeus is going to move his people out at first light." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she sat down on the bed she watched as the dark haired woman did the same. "His people will need to time to bury their dead." She shuffled slightly getting comfortable. "So will Messene…" Xena turned sharply. "It's going to be a long march back there."

Gabrielle turned meeting her lovers gaze. "I don't mind the walk if it means I get to sleep in a warm bed again that has pillows that aren't on the floor." Xena raised an eyebrow. "I found the rebels bed in the labyrinth very comfortable." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "You could sleep on a stone floor in a temple and still be comfortable."

Xena felt her smile widen. "I've done that to would you believe." Gabrielle found her smile widening as she met her lovers gaze. "I could believe that." Xena breathed in as she moved closer to the younger woman. She leaned over putting her hand gently on her lovers arm. She watched as Gabrielle turned slowly to meet her gaze. "On the battlefield…when I put my sword under your throat…."

She looked down feeling her stomach twist painfully. "I didn't mean anything I said to you…." Gabrielle sat up slightly she slowly undid the clips unlocking her lover's breast and back plate which she placed on the fur skin. "It was just Iseron talking, not you." She moved over easing the wrist and arm guards off. Xena looked down slightly. "They were still cruel words Gabrielle."

Gabrielle eased up her head slightly as she pulled her lover's boots free. "They didn't mean anything to me Xena, they weren't your words." Xena turned to meet her gaze again before slowly easing both of the younger woman's leather gauntlets. "They meant something to me Gabrielle. I don't own you and your body isn't mine to command."

She slowly placed the new brown leather gauntlets down gently beside her armour which was now in a neat pile. "I'm so sorry…" Gabrielle looked up she slowly pulled herself putting both hands on the taller woman's face she watched as a tear began to trickle down her cheek. "Please don't cry you have nothing to be sorry about Xena."

She leaned her head in to her lovers shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her. "I love you…" Xena slowly put both arms around her lover she nuzzled the blonde hair as she held on tighter. "Love you to Gabrielle." She breathed in slowly and deeply enjoying the feel of the other woman against her. She felt Gabrielle lips meet hers the kiss was gently and soothing.

Gabrielle moved her hands up gently pulling down the shoulders of the leather bodice. She eased her fingers up gently feeling the ridged shoulder muscles. "You're tense…" Xena looked up slightly. "It's been a tense few days." Gabrielle moved position so she was sitting behind her. She eased up her hands as she began to work on the noted muscle. "Yeah I know."

Xena closed her eyes slightly enjoying the soothing feeling as her lover's hands massaged her upper back and shoulders. "I saw Iona's body." Gabrielle hands seemed to stop in mid motion. She turned seeing that the other woman had lowered her gaze as the guilt began to play out in her eyes. "You had no choice…she would've killed you."

Gabrielle breathed in as she carried on moving her hands across the other woman's shoulders. "I know…as you've always told me, sometime you have no choice. Its not that I killed her, its how I killed her." She breathed in sharply. "I could've killed her quickly…but I wanted her to suffer and in that I was no better than her…how do I live with myself knowing that?"

Xena turned slightly. "I think it was Horn that did that, not you." Gabrielle moved to her lovers other shoulder. "Perhaps, but it doesn't make me feel better." Xena breathed in finally feeling all the tension leave her body as Gabrielle carried on her gentle massage. "Sometimes in the heat of battle we do terrible things out of fear or instinct. There not right but we can't stop ourselves doing them."

She eased her hand up taking Gabrielle's. "I've done them myself and all you can do is learn from them. In doing so you become a better and stronger warrior with in yourself." Gabrielle eased herself on to her knees she slowly wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck leaning her head against hers.

Xena eased up her hand running it through her long blonde hair. "We should try and get some rest." She looked up slightly. "I doubt any one will want to stay here for long." Gabrielle breathed in deeply nuzzling the long black hair. "No I don't see them staying here for long ether." Xena eased up her hand again running it down the side of her face in a gentle motion.

8

Thaddeus picked up the goblet from the table he looked at it for a long moment before turning to Demetrius. "Are they coming?" Demetrius looked up slightly. He watched as both Xena and Gabrielle walked in to the command tent he could see the warrior princess was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I'm sorry to wake you both."

Xena grunted aloud she hadn't even gotten one hour of sleep. Gabrielle turned slightly noting her lover's annoyance she tried to smile as best she could. "It's okay." Demetrius turned to Xena trying to smile only to reserve no smile from her. He breathed in deeply. "We are planning to move out in a few hours, we wanted you both to know."

Xena put a hand through her hair all she wanted was to sleep was that so much to ask? She looked up slightly. "Fine…" Thaddeus eyed the warrior princess maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wake her up. He coughed clearing his throat. "My people will be going in the other direction we need to get back before nightfall and it'll take time to drag the catapults back."

He breathed in deeply turning to Demetrius. "We will come and visit Messene in a couple of days perhaps by that time we'll all be able to celebrate our freedom." Demetrius looked up slightly. " Messene will welcome you with open arms after all it was the first free city of your kind. You will always be welcome there."

Thaddeus leaned over shaking the older man's arm. "I see a great future between our two peoples, a true alliance like the one we had with your grandfathers." He turned slightly. "Christos's godly spring should be the symbol between our people and our regions. To show that here there is union between werewolf and men."

Gabrielle took a step forward watching as Xena followed, her lover was listening to all the words being spoken she could tell by her tired eyes which were moving slightly. Thaddeus moved forward he threw his arms around the warrior woman. "Thank you for everything Xena." Xena gave him a slight smile. "Your welcome."

Thaddeus pulled away as he turned to Gabrielle who he put his arms around. "No doubt I'll see you both when we get back to Messene." Gabrielle leaned up patting him on the back. "We'll both be there Thaddeus, I promise." Thaddeus pulled up putting his hands on her shoulders. "We'll be back before you know it we all want to see the first free city again."

He stepped back only to watch in surprise as a blast of green and blue light appeared. He found himself wincing as Christos appeared only to topple backwards and hit the central wooden table causing goblets to fly as he landed squarely on it. The white werewolf god shook his head his frustration showing as he looked at where he had teleported to.

"You know we've like really got work on this stud muffin."

Xena watched as Aphrodite appeared in a flash of white light and red and white rose petals. Aphrodite leaned forward. "When you teleport you really have envision the room the whole room." Christos breathed in as he pulled himself to his feet he ignored the surprise on both Thaddeus's and Demetrius faces. "You make it look so easy…"

Aphrodite walked up to him she eased her hand up patting his chest. "It is easy you've just got to get the envisioning part right. I mean you don't want to like envision a person by mistake." Christos blinked as he turned slightly. "What happens when you envision people?" Aphrodite giggled as she picked up a piece of fruit from the table before putting it back in the bowl. "You end up landing on top of them…in your case that might be painful…for them."

She turned catching sight of an ugly vase sitting on one of the other tables she moved forward eyeing it. "Oh that's like totally grotie." She leaned over picking it up by its handle. "No wonder its grotie this is Athena's." She turned vase. "It's from her special collection…I heard that it was stolen from one of her temples a while back by pirates."

She eyed the vase for a moment. "Frankly I think she has no taste." She let go of it watching as it hit the floor smashing on contact sending pieces flying everywhere. She looked around watching as Xena and Gabrielle looked at her in utter shock. "What it was an ugly vase wouldn't you both agree?" Xena rubbed her eyes again. "I wanted to do that..."

Gabrielle slowly put her hands together as she eyed the goddess. "Xena was trying to break it a while back…she was unsuccessful." Aphrodite eyed the shattered vase before meeting the warrior princess's light blue gaze. "You need a god to break a godly vase." She walked forward giving the warrior princess a smile. "I still have to teach Christos a few things so we won't be coming along."

She felt her smile widen. "We'll catch up with you both in a day or so." Xena smiled slightly as she patted the goddess's shoulder. "We look forward to seeing you both." Aphrodite paused before looking at the tall dark haired warriors face again "You know you should really get some sleep you look awful." Xena turned eyeing her. "Thanks…"

Aphrodite moved over to blonde woman wrapping her arms around her. "Gabby I'm so glad your all human again." Gabrielle smiled slightly. "I am to, but I'm going to miss the strength, I was starting to like it." Aphrodite laughed as she pulled away. "Yeah I bet you were, it meant you got to put the warrior babe in her place in the bedroll."

Gabrielle lowered her gaze instantly she could see her lover trying to look away as everyone's gaze fell on them. Aphrodite giggled as she stepped back. "You take care of yourself Gabby, we'll talk real soon." Gabrielle breathed in deeply watching as she disappeared in a white flash light causing rose petals to litter the floor around her.

Christos coughed clearing his throat as he stepped forward putting a hand on the warrior princess's shoulder. "It's been a great honour to meet you Xena you don't know how grateful I am." Xena patted his hand slightly. "Thank you for all your help Christos, you are truly a great man and you'll be an even greater god."

Christos smiled widely. "Thank you, hopefully I'll be joining you soon with Aphrodite." He turned to Gabrielle putting his other hand on her shoulder. "You were a great Horn Hind even greater than I ever was, you for filled the destiny that I couldn't." He squeezed slightly. "You are a truly great warrior Gabrielle and no one should ever tell you otherwise."

Gabrielle put a hand on his arm. "Thank you Christos for everything." Christos nodded slightly. "You're most welcome." He pulled away stepping back very slowly as he closed his eyes. "Wish me luck." Xena raised her hand slightly. "You'll do fine you are everything your people need." She watched as he disappeared in a flash of green and blue light. She turned slightly ignoring the looks on the others faces. "We're going back to bed…" She took told of her lovers arm. "Come on Gabrielle."

By Silvermoonlight.


	62. The Mighty God Of The Forest

_THE MIGHTY GOD OF THE __FOREST_

Christos looked up sharply as he followed Aphrodite's sea blue gaze across the huge bridge which had been built by Lycaon. Across from it was the Athena's long abandoned temple. "You want me to destroy the bridge?" Aphrodite turned slightly. "Yes sweet pea." Christos eased up his hand he stopped sharply. "What about Lycaon's gold?" Aphrodite looked up slightly. "What about it, it's just gold…"

Christos put a hand on his chest. "That gold used to belong to some one right? Shouldn't it be returned to them?" Aphrodite put her hands on her hips. "Oh I get it you wanna give it back to the people. Well their all dead now, although some of it is came from the rebel city and Messene. It was taken during Lycaon's early campaign."

Christos raised his clawed hand. "Then we can give it back to them and seal up the keep?" Aphrodite giggled slightly. "Of cause sweet pea…" She raised her hand. "But first you've gotta get rid of that bridge." Christos raised his hand only to feel her stop him in mid motion. "Oh and level Athena's temple as well…its just grotie."

Christos breathed in deeply. "I agree it is rather ugly to look at." Aphrodite turned slightly. "It shouldn't be here anyway you're the god of this region now, not her." She eased up her fingers. "Besides we can use her temple's stone to seal up the keep for good." Christos raised his hand slowly he watched as glowing blue and green fire ball formed.

He pulled his hand up before throwing it full force he watched as it slammed in to the bridge instantly being absorbed by the wood. Aphrodite looked up slightly. "You know I think we need to work on this…" Her words were cut off instantly as the whole bridge began to rattle the next moments caused her to pull back in surprise as the vines close to the bridge suddenly sprung to life.

They began to grow at increased rate growing bigger and thicker as they twisted around the wooden bridge. The old wood was shattered as they squeezed like snakes. They snapped and crushed the old wood like it no more than matchsticks. The strong vines also began to pull out the broken wood sending it's the parts in to the lake bellow.

She winced as she heard the huge bridges centre crack in half as the vines carried on their vicious destruction. The whole bridge shattered in half sending planks everywhere. They also began to pull on both the trees sections which had been the supports on both sides they ripped them from the earth then sent them crashing in to the lake bellow.

She pulled back watching as the vines finished their mission as the last broken planks along withal the broken supports hit the water bellow hard. The vines slowly began to move back wards leaving nothing but and huge drop behind them. They twisted and turned as the moved towards the temple creeping up it and smashing it apart as they started their vicious squeezing.

Aphrodite watched the temple began to crack and crumble. "You use life it's self to destroy…" Christos turned slightly as he watched the temple be torn apart. "Is that wrong?" Aphrodite shook her head. "No not at all I've just haven't seen it before it's so different to what we do." She raised her hand. "We ether create or destroy we don't use one to destroy the other."

She watched as the last of the temple was torn away its stone hit the floor hard. Its golden plated Athena statue was picked up by the vines then thrown savagely over the ledge. It hit the water bellow hard sending a wave of water upwards which crashed against the stone cliff side. Aphrodite looked down slightly. "I guess that was personal right?" Christos sneered, showing of his razor sharp teeth. "Yes…"

Aphrodite eased up her hand. "Now we just need to teleport over their take out the gold and then seal it up for good." Christos turned slightly watching as the vines slowly took back their normal size and form as they wrapping themselves back around the tree they had originally been growing on. "Won't taking the gold out of the keep take time?"

Aphrodite smirked putting her hands on hips. "Don't worry sweet pea it'll all be easy we can just take it back to the cities when we return." Christos put a hand on his face there was still so much to learn he felt as though he hadn't even scratched the surface. He watched as the goddess teleported he breathed in deeply closing his eye. He just had to get his teleporting right and hope that he appeared in side the keep and not inside its wall."

8

Xena felt her eyes slowly open as the sound of knocking hit her ears. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep for, only than it felt like she'd been asleep for a long time. It was both hers and Gabrielle's first night back in Messene she looked up slightly hearing the sound again some one was knocking on their room's door.

It had been a very quite walk back to Messene no one had said much every one was just to worn down and very tired. The rebels had also given them a gift which was two of their catapults but dragging them back had been a hard haul. Both her self and Gabrielle had helped drag them. Her lovers inhuman strength was still their but as the long march had progressed it had begun to slowly diminish.

Towards the end the younger woman had been struggling but had refused to give in and had carried on regardless. Aphrodite had told her some time back that the black blood that had been leaking out from her lovers shoulder wound had been the infected human blood which had given her all the abilities including her transformation. She'd said that any left over abilities her lover had would slowly vanish as her body returned to its normal state.

The final leg of the journey back to Messene had been the hardest as they'd come home to a very sombre city. Who already had the dead bodies of their partners it had been such a sad night for them full of tears and loss. Those who had been lucky had been able to greet their loved ones the moment the doors had open.

So many questions had been asked about the sky and its burning ring of red fire. Others had asked questions about the red and white light spires which had smashed through the clouds lighting the night sky. Even from a distance all of Messene had seen the green and blue fire which they wanted to ask about as well.

She had been far to worn down to answer any of their questions though and it was Demetrius and Bastiaan who had taken over and had started to answer their questions as best they could. She had slowly moved away from the huge gathering crowd wanting the comfort of a warm bed and her lovers company.

She had pulled the tired younger woman away from the crowd of people who were surrounding her. She taking her hand leading her towards the two stag's tavern which that they had stayed in when they'd first arrived all that time ago. It was odd how Gabrielle had led her back to the room were all this had first begun. It seemed strange to her even more so that Cassandra and her family had welcomed them back with such joy.

The bed in the room had been set up for them all with all clean sheets and the fire had been lit for them. Gabrielle had taken off her armour and bodice off and put on her night shirt. She had fallen asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow. Her lover had taken off her clothes and put on her own night shirt then the younger woman had collapsed right next to her.

She turned looking at the window for a moment it was dusk, she had been asleep for ages just as she'd suspected. Not that she minded or cared she'd needed the sleep. Her body had been aching painfully in places she'd never felt as tired as she had at the end of the long march. It had felt as though her mind was shutting down.

She narrowed her gaze not wanting to move from the warm bed with its soft cotton sheets and feathered pillows. She was lying on her front with the sheet bellow waist Gabrielle was lying up against her with her arm draped over her waist. She slowly eased the white sheet up over both herself and her lover before looking up slightly. "Yes…" Cassandra's voice hit the air. "It's just me I've brought you both something to drink."

Xena eased up her hand rubbing her eyes. "Come in…" She heard the key turn the door was slowly opened by Cassandra who quickly closed it behind her and locked it. Cassandra smiled as met Xena's gaze. "I brought you both some milk, my mother says it'll make you feel a little better." Xena slowly turned pulling herself in to a sitting position she moved her lovers arm back gently as to not wake her up.

Cassandra slowly placed the tankard down noticing that Gabrielle wasn't awake and was still sleeping. She placed the other tankard down next to Xena's. "I'm sure she'll want hers when she wakes up." Xena slowly took hold of her tankard taking a long drink from it. She turned meeting the young girls gaze. "Thank you Cassandra this is very nice."

Cassandra looked down slightly. "I heard that Gabrielle isn't a werewolf anymore…" Xena eyed her lover for a moment. "No she's not, she's fully human again." Cassandra eyed the blonde for a moment. "I feel bad for saying this but I'm going to miss the werewolf side. Maybe it's because she saved me when she was in that form and just I grew to like it, just as much as her human one."

Xena slowly took another long drink she looked down slightly she was going to miss that form as well. To her it had been no different her lover had been just as gentle and passive to her as she had been when she was human. It had also been such a beautiful look with its golden fur which was soft to touch and the green eyes which had been so human in their emotions.

She was going to miss the whole werewolf appearance as well with its razor toothed smile which she'd seen so often and had gotten so used to. Gabrielle had protected her in that form from Lycaon's troops and the werewolf king himself. Who all could have killed her had they been given the change to when they'd both been in side his keep on that very horrible day.

She slowly looked up meeting the young girls gaze. "Don't feel bad, I'm really going to miss it as well." Cassandra felt her smile widen. "Demetrius has asked you to meet up with him when you're feeling up to it." She put her hands together. "He said that he'll probably be on the wall. The soldiers are working on cleaning up everything in front of the gates at the moment. It's a real mess out there as you know."

Xena finished the tankard she placed it down on the table as she sat back getting comfortable again. "Tell him I'll be there soon." Cassandra nodded slightly. "I'll pass the message on to Alexia as soon as she comes back here to the tavern." Xena watched as the young girl slowly unlocked the door again then closed it locking it behind her. Xena turned slowly over as she lay down next to her lover.

Gabrielle was still fast asleep obvious to anything around her or anything that had happened. She put a hand gently on her lovers face running her fingers through her long blonde fringe and down the side of her face. She smiled as she carried on gently stroking the soft hair and soft skin she heard the slight sigh as the green eyes slowly opened.

She smiled as she carried on stroking the blonde hair. "Hi." Gabrielle blinked for a moment before feeling her smile widened as she looked in to her lovers light blue eyes. "Hey." Xena raised an eyebrow. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Gabrielle moved her hand slowly up putting on her lovers face she moved her fingers in a gentle motion. "I'm feeling better, what about you?"

Xena smiled as her lover carried on stroking her face and hair. "I feel good." She paused before meeting her lovers gaze again. "Are you still tired? If you are then we can just go back to sleep there's no hurry." Gabrielle moved her hand through the dark fringe. "It's okay I'm not tired." She moved herself a little closer. "I just want to stay here for a while."

She pulled herself up capturing the other woman lips for a long moment before slowly pulling away. Xena felt her grin widened. "We can stay here for as long as you like." Gabrielle moved her hand up running it through the long dark hair as she met her lovers light blue gaze again. "I'd like that." Xena slowly eased her head down capturing her lover's lips again she breathed in deeply enjoying the moment.

8

Demetrius turned slightly watching as Leonidas walked across the wall closely followed by Adrianne who was walking beside him. Much to the surprise of everyone she had chosen to come back to Messene with Leonidas. He looked up slightly as he put his hand on the wall watching as the warriors carried on working bellow "It's good to see you both."

Leonidas adjusted his warrior as he turned slightly he could see Theodore close by, he was a very lucky man. He'd been seriously wounded on the battle field and thanks Thaddeus's men he'd been found. They had also healed him with the godly water there and then his stomach wound had been very serious.

The red haired man had, had to be brought back by stretcher and he'd only really now got up and started to walk around. Karsten was next to him, the big man was helping him put the thread back in place on his favourite crossbow. From being the truly vile right hand of Apostolos, Theodore had turned himself in to a truly noble man, who had come to realize his true purpose in Messene.

He came closer putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good to see that you're up and about." Theodore watched as Leonidas and Adrienne came to a stop next to him. "I wouldn't be here if Adrienne's people hadn't found me, I have a lot to be grateful for." Adrienne gave him a slight smile. "I wouldn't be here ether if one of your people hadn't saved me."

She gave Leonidas a slight smile he raised his eyebrow as he smiled back. Karsten grunted aloud. "So where are Kyra and Erasmus?" Leonidas folded his arms. "Their sleeping it off they've also got a lot of catching up to do with their son. I doubt they'll show up anytime soon we might see them later." Demetrius turned watching as his wife came towards them she was carrying two large banners. "Hello dear."

Alexia looked up giving him a smile. "We've finished the new banners." She raised the Horn Hind banner which had been altered. The fur had been re stitched in white and the feet changed to black hooves. The horned helmet thread had been removed and the horns had been filled in with black. Adrienne moved forward taking the altered Horn Hind banner. "That's perfect! How long did it take to alter it?"

Alexia shrugged slightly. "Not long we've altered lots more so your people can take them back to the city, if they haven't already altered theirs already." She slowly eased up the other banner. "This is the special one we've made and we've made ten of them some for your city and some for ours." She raised the other banner higher it was woven in green and blue colours which mimicked the Horn Hind banner.

The image was completely different though it was a white werewolf's top half. A white Hoplite was on the opposite side up to his waist with his helmet outstretched, blue water was gushing from the werewolf's mouth and from the Hoplites helmet. "Just like you said, the two main parts of the Christos godly spring each made to represent our union."

Adrianne looked up her grin widening. "Thaddeus is going to love this." Demetrius watched as his wife slowly placed the double sided banner in its holder next to the Messene one. "I already love it it's just what was going for." Karsten eyed Theodore. "Where's Bastiaan is he still sleeping it off?" Theodore turned slightly. "Yes."

Karsten folded his arms. "He's such a lazy ass." He turned slightly. "Speaking of lazy arses, have Xena and Gabrielle still not bothered to leave their bed yet?" Theodore looked at his bow. "Oh gods would you cut them some slack already? They did play the biggest part in winning this war for us." He flicked the leaver watching his unarmed crossbow fired perfectly. "They need their rest and maybe some together time."

He tested his bow again before turning slightly. "It's not like they've had a moment's peace since they got here." Karsten turned slightly. "Yeah right what was it goddess of love said something about Gabrielle putting Xena in her place in the bedroll." Demetrius grunted aloud in annoyance. "I'd rather you don't repeat what you've just said ever again, it was very personal to them and not something for you to joke about"

Adrianne looked up sharply watching as the warrior princess slowly came towards them fully dressed in her normal bronze armour. Gabrielle was following her dressed in her normal clothing with its green halter top and brown skirt. On both her wrists she could see the smaller leather wrist gauntlets, which had been part of her clothes as Horn Hind but for some reason had stayed. "Yeah I'd be quite Karsten."

Karsten laughed slightly. "Quite, please it's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Demetrius pulled up his hand making a cutting motion across his throat. "Yes I would be quite, right now before you really end up regretting it." He watched as Xena came to a direct stop behind the big blacksmith. The warrior princess raised an eyebrow slightly as she folded her arms.

He could see Gabrielle had stopped as well and was looking at the blacksmith. Karsten sniggered again. "Imagine Xena the might warrior princess being dominated by Gabrielle, the woman is half her height!" He laughed again only to stop as he saw that no one was laughing along with him. He raised his hand slightly. "You people have no sense of humour!"

"Maybe they just don't find you mocking my love life that amusing…"

Karsten swallowed as he turned meeting the warrior princess's slightly narrowed gaze he turned slightly seeing Gabrielle was standing next to her. The blonde woman looked very unimpressed he could tell by her slightly annoyed expression. Xena smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't find it amusing ether."

Karsten laughed slightly not liking the wide smile as it spread across her lips. "My jokes are terrible." He turned looking at the others. "You all hate my jokes right?" He laughed nervously as he turned back. "I mean there so bad I couldn't make my own mother laugh." Xena leaned over patting his chest plate. "I don't think your jokes are that bad…"

She squeezed his shoulder hearing him yelp in pain. "I just don't approve of the ones where my love life is the joking point." She turned him slightly not realising her grip from his shoulder. "Just so you know though I really don't mind being dominated by someone half my size…if anything it's a great experience."

She turned looking at Gabrielle for a moment before turning back to him. "I mean if I'm getting all that affection it must mean I'm doing something right." She squeezed his shoulder harder. "Wouldn't you agree?" Karsten winced painfully. "Absolutely..." Xena patted his chest plate again. "Good, now I would be really happy if you don't ever mock my love life again."

Karsten smiled as widely as possible trying to ignore the pain. "Got it..." Xena pulled her hand up patting the side of his face. "Good." She let go in one swift motion. Karsten pulled away painfully he grinned trying not to show his pain. "I'll just be going I really must give them a hand down there." Xena watched as he broke in to a run, she turned leaning against the wall.

Demetrius sighed aloud as he looked at them. "I'm sorry I have no idea how he heard about that." Xena slowly smiled as she took a step forward. "It's okay I'm sure he won't mention it again ever." Demetrius moved forward his smile widening. "How are you both? Did you have a good sleep?" Gabrielle stretched slightly. "The best we've had in age's thank you."

Xena smiled at her lover before turning back to Demetrius. "Have you had any word from Thaddeus?" Demetrius smirked slightly. "Oh yes we've had word they arrived back in their city safely, they also said they'll be back here by tomorrow afternoon." Xena patted his shoulder. "We'll give you a hand with the celebration."

Demetrius smiled again. "I'm so glad your staying we were all worried that you'd leave once you got here. We could understand if you did, I mean this wasn't really part of your journey. I mean you came to this region to relax and have a vacation." Xena raised an eyebrow. "We want to stay Demetrius we can go on our vacation later, but first we want to help yours and Thaddeus's people."

Gabrielle took a slow step forward. "Beside we like the sound of a celebration and you do have great cider here." Xena folded her arms. "I'm not a cider person myself but I do like your ale." Demetrius put a hand on her shoulder his smile widening even more. "Oh really, well if you want a true taste of Messene then you both must try our honey mead it's the best in this region."

End of part 61

By Silvermoonlight.


	63. Where Banners Fly

_WHERE BANNERS FLY AND THE SONGS OF WAR ARE SUNG_

Thaddeus slowly raised his goblet of honey mead as he took a slow drink from it. He pulled away grinning slightly as he looked at Demetrius. "Hey this is good!" Demetrius turned slightly moving with the music as he danced with his wife. "It's the best in the region!" Thaddeus eyed his goblet he wasn't kidding it was very good mead.

Nearly all his people had come back to Messene for this celebration. Most had been desperate to see the free city as it had always been talked about by their grandparents who had once lived their. It was odd and somewhat surreal he was probably even sitting in a seat which his grandparents might have sat on when they'd lived here.

He slowly poured another goblet of the sweet mead it had been a very sombre homecoming for him and his people. The death of his brother along with many other warriors had meant that it was a very tearful night. He had had to watch as more funeral pyres were lit as the warriors who had died were laid to rest.

There had also been constant questions about the sky the spires of light and the green and blue flames. It had taken him a long time to answer them all. The words of Lycaon's death had caused cheers to uproar all around him. They were also all very shocked and mystified by the fact that both the Horn Hind armour and Iseron had been neutralized.

Telling them that the old owner of the Horn Hind armour had been the savour had surprised them even more. He breathed in deeply trying to explain to them that he was now a god had caused even more shock and even more questions. Hopefully Christos would makes his appearance soon like he'd promised then he'd be able to introduce his person to their new symbol. Who in some ways was very similar to Horn Hind but in others very different.

He turned looking at the new altered Horn Hind banners, he intended to take five of them back and have his people alter there's so they'd be identical. He moved his gaze slowly to the new main banner which had been given to his people. It was perfect he'd be taking back five of them back to his city to put up on the huge walls.

His people had big plans for the city they were going to move the dryads to a special area were they could still be looked after. The dryads were their allies they'd fed them and looked after them and that was going to stay the same, they'd still be the city guardians as before. His people wanted to now make the city above in to their new home.

The walls would be rebuilt and the houses cleaned, it was a big undertaking which would need over a season to complete. Demetrius had said that his people would help them in any way possible they'd even send people to help them if need be. The general also had a plan was to expand the road from Messene to their city so they'd be linked to the trading line.

Not in his widest dreams had he expected Messene to be so forth coming. If anything the grandchildren of Messene were nothing like their arrogant grandfathers who had shunned his race out of fear. He looked up slightly Messene probably saw everything differently, they now had werewolf's among them. It meant that they'd have a very mixed city in the years to come.

Somehow it made sense that all these newborns would want to visit their city and find out about their origins. As well as hear the story of how Lycaon fell in battle to the mighty Horn Hind and Iseron. They'd want to know how their god Christos came in to being and how he freed the battling Iseron and Horn Hind. No doubt they'd want to see the godly spring which he'd been born from.

He smiled it was such a nice thought, there was so much to do and so many new ideas, all of it was mind blowing. Perhaps Christos could help them both with their cities rebuild when he'd finally learnt to home his power, any thing was possible He looked at the scroll in front of him as he watched his people dance with Messene's in the huge celebration which was all to celebrate their overall victory against Lycaon.

He turned seeing that Xena wasn't to far away she was filling Gabrielle's tankard before she moved to fill her own. They were both sitting on the table close by. He stood up slowly walking towards them he instantly caught sight of the Horn Hind necklace around the blonde woman's neck. He grinned as he leaned forward. "You should both be dancing you're missing out on all the fun."

He smiled at Iris who was coming towards him she came to a stop next to him putting her hand on his back. "He's right you should be dancing part of this celebration is for you both." Xena raised an eyebrow slightly as she watched Gabrielle place two completed scrolls on the table. "Gabrielle wants to give you something first."

Gabrielle smiled as she reached over picking up one of the scrolls. "I wrote this for you and your people." Iris leaned over gently taking the scroll from her hand which had been wrapped with a silver ribbon. "What is it?" Gabrielle leaned her elbow as she smiled. "It's a story about everything that's happened here I thought you'd want it for your library."

Iris untied the silver ribbon. "You wrote a scroll for us?" Gabrielle felt her smile widened as Iris opened the long scroll. "Yes I did…It's a little long I know, I just wanted to put everything in as best I could." She put her hand on the other scroll. "I wrote another one for Messene to keep which is an exact copy of yours."

Thaddeus leaned forward. "Thank you for this wonderful gift, but where's your copy?" Gabrielle tapped the side of her head slightly. "It's up here when I'm ready I'll write it out again in full to go with my other scrolls." Iris smiled slightly. "Thank you for this gift." Gabrielle nodded slightly. "Your welcome." Iris gave her partner a tug. "Hey lets give them some peace."

Xena watched as they both went back to the dance floor she could Cassandra coming towards them. Cassandra grinned widely. "Is the scroll finished?" Gabrielle smiled as she eased up the other scroll. "Yeah it is." Cassandra clapped her hands together. "Can I read it?" Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Sure you can, just remember to give to Demetrius when you've finished."

Cassandra eased up the scroll. "I'll take it to him now I can't wait to read it." Xena watched as the young girl bounced off back in to the dancing crowds. She watched as the young girl held up the scroll showing it to Demetrius and Alexia who gave her a smile as they took it from the young girls hand and slowly opened it and began to read it.

Xena felt her smile widen as she put her hand on her lovers. "You always know how to make people smile." Gabrielle took a sip from her tankard. "I enjoy seeing you smile the most though." Xena leaned over giving her kiss on her head. She moved her hand up putting it on one of the leather wrist guards with their indented Amazon patterns. "These remind me off the steal plated ones you used to have."

Gabrielle eased her tankard down as she raised her hand slightly "They do I guess." Xena leaned slightly closer. "I like them" Gabrielle slowly met her gaze. "So do I they go with my outfit" Xena raised an eyebrow slightly. "You know I think you can still catch the Chakram." Gabrielle turned slightly. "I doubt it." Xena raised her hand. "Well when we get to Apollonia we'll try it."

Gabrielle pulled up her tankard taking a long drink. "Apollonia, why are we going there?" Xena put a hand under her chin. "Oh I have some business there, someone owes me a favour." Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "Some one owes you a favour?" Xena took a long drink from her tankard. "Yes don't you remember I went to Apollonia to fix one of the governor's problems?"

Gabrielle eased up her hand. "Yes I remember I got stuck in Dyrrhachium with Joxer…" Xena put a finger to her lip. "I'm sorry about that." Gabrielle took another long drink from the tankard. The honey mead was sweet to her lips. "I didn't mind, I mean he was great to be around…it was just." She put her hand on her face. "He's kept singing that annoying song."

Xena laughed slightly. "You mean Joxer the mighty?" Gabrielle grimaced. "Yes…that one." Xena sat up slightly. "Oh wait how does it go? Joxer the mighty…" She felt her lovers hand as it slammed across her mouth. Gabrielle raised her finger. "Don't even think about it Warrior Princess, unless you want me to tweak your nose the way I do his."

Xena eased her lovers hand away she found her self grinning widely, although to others it probably looked like she grinning like an idiot. "Yeah but unlike him, I might enjoy it." Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I should've known you were going to say that." She felt her smile suddenly widen. "I can think of a few other things you might enjoy."

Xena looked at her lover she could see the passion as it burned in her green eyes. "Really do tell…" She leaned forward only to pull back as a flash of white light hit the air along with white and red rose petals. Xena grunted in annoyance as she turned slowly to see Aphrodite who was adjusting her robes slightly. The blonde haired goddess grinned widely ignoring the shocked looks on some of the people's faces.

"So how is my favourite girl group?"

Xena groaned aloud sometimes she really hated the goddess timing she heard the music stop all at once. Aphrodite raised her hand slightly looking at the Warrior Princess who was running a hand through her hair in frustration. "Oh wait…did I interrupt something?" Xena slowly smiled as best she could despite that her teeth were grinding together and her smile looked false. "No nothing at all."

Gabrielle turned to the goddess her smile widening. "Aphrodite it's so good to see you again." She stood up wrapping her arms around her friend. Aphrodite smiled widely as she pulled away. "Gabby it's so good to see you again you look a lot better now." She watched as Xena stood up slowly. "You're looking a lot better as well."

Xena looked down slightly. "I finally got some sleep." Aphrodite didn't think as she turned giving the taller woman a hug. "It did you a world of good." she could already see the warrior's embarrassment over this display. She didn't think as she clicked her finger causing a red rose to appear in it. She quickly put it in to the agitated warrior's hand as she pulled away. "Give this to her later, she'll really like it."

Xena looked at the beautiful red rose for a moment before putting it behind her back out of Gabrielle's line of site. Although Aphrodite did annoy her at times the goddess always tried to help her out as well. She sighed aloud she was very much past the time about caring about what others thought of her or even her relationship with Gabrielle.

That was something the old Xena had done far too often and doing it had put a strain on their early relationship. She looked at the rose again so what if she was soft to her lover in public. It wasn't like anyone would dare mock her about it. They were all too afraid of her loosing her temper and being the focus of her anger, she smiled slightly enjoying that thought.

Aphrodite watched as the two leaders from both cities came forward. "This is totally great you're both here." Demetrius rolled up Gabrielle's scroll as he came forward. He watched as Thaddeus handed his to Iris. "It's wonderful to see you again, Aphrodite." He turned hearing the shocked whispers among both the rebels and his people.

Some had not seen the goddess while others had, for those who hadn't it was quite a shock. Aphrodite put her hands together. "I've got a surprise for you both, your going to love it." She turned slightly. "Christos you can drop all the stuff now." She watched as gold appeared in mid air, it came down like rain causing people to step back in shock as it hit the floor hard slowly piling up."

Gold plates, swords, armour and helmets, jewellers of every kind and hundreds of dinars in both gold and silver hit the floor as it mounted up. Gold statues and silver ones hit the ground along with long woven tapestry and scrolls and rings of all kinds. The huge gold pile slowly separated as Christos worked his power putting them in to two separate piles.

The last objects fell on to the huge piles she watched as the werewolf god appeared in a blast of blue and green light causing even more commotion among the rebels who in some cases couldn't believe their eyes. She raised her hands. "This is all the gold that was stolen from yours cities. We've made the piles equal just to avoid and any arguments not that you'd have any but just to be sure. The bridge to Lycaon's keep has been destroyed and the cave entrance is now sealed up to keep people away from the remaining gold."

She turned to the pile which Christos was next to. "Here is all the gold stolen from the rebel city during early Lycaon's campaign. We brought you everything back, your scrolls your armours even the kitchen ware which used to belong to the king there. You can use it how ever you want to it'll help you to rebuild your city to its former glory."

Christos eased up his hand. "I fully intend to help you with your both your cities rebuilds as it can be done in half in time by my hand." He felt his razor toothed smile widen. "I can make life do my will and I intended to rebuild your cities with this power." He looked up slightly raised a clawed hand pointing it at the other gold pile. "All this is Messene's again taken during Lycaon's early campaign. In a battle which I was actually present at, before I turned rebel my self."

He watched as Demetrius eased up her gold coin looking at it. "All this is yours and deserves to be returned to you, to do as you please." He eyed the other gold pile. "With this gold you can become united cities and prosper and grow in any way you want." Thaddeus came forward he slowly kneeled down watching as his people instantly did the same.

He looked up watching as Demetrius's people instantly did the same. "You are a truly great gods to give this back to us and to want to help us in the way you say. We will ensure that statues and temples rise up to both you Christos and Aphrodite and that our people give you tributes and offerings." Demetrius looked up from his kneeling position. "We are forever in your dept."

Aphrodite looked at Xena and Gabrielle who had their head lowered out of respect. "You're not in my dept and there's no need to kneel to me." Christos eased up his hand. "Please don't kneel to me ether, I respect you all as equals, I want nothing in return only to help you as best I can." He watched as everyone slowly stood up. "I was a man and werewolf once I want to be a god of both men and werewolf's that is my destiny."

He turned raising a clawed hand. "I want to help both your cities and turn them in to grand places, which all of Greece will talk about." Demetrius turned slowly taking a wine skin off the table he came towards the white werewolf god. "I don't know if you eat or drink, but please have some of our honey mead and join in our celebration."

Thaddeus came forward he took hold of the goddess of loves arm bringing her gently towards the dance floor. "Please both of you come dance." He watched as Christos took a long drink licking his lips no doubt enjoyed the flavour. "We don't have the bounty they have on Olympus but we do have great hospitable for our friends."

Gabrielle watched as the two gods were led on to the dancing floor the music seemed to start up all at once filling the air along with the cheers and the sound of goblets and tankards being refilled. She turned eyeing her lover "I don't think I've ever seen gods get pulled on to a dance floor before." Xena raised an eyebrow. "Well there's a first time for everything."

She moved putting her hand on her lovers shoulder. "I think the people from both cities need this." Gabrielle looked down slightly. "Do you think they'll make it?" Xena eased up the red rose she smiled as she looked at it, she slowly paced it in her lover's hand. Gabrielle's eyes lit up as she took it. "I think they'll do fine, I think they've got just the right gods to help them."

Gabrielle watched as her lover moved towards the dance floor she eased up the rose smelling it, it was beautiful and fresh just like morning air. She watched as her lover eased out her hand as her light blue eyes met hers. "So what are you going to ask this governor for in Apollonia?" Xena raised an eyebrow as she took her hand. "Oh it's nothing much, you'll see when we get there."

Gabrielle looked up slightly. "What is it?" Xena felt her smile widen. "Oh no if I told you that, I would ruin it for you." Gabrielle felt herself shuffle. "Tell me please." Xena turned slightly ignoring her lovers wide green eyes which were begging for an answer. She leaned closer as she started to move with the music the younger woman slowly followed her lead. "You'll see when we get there, you'll love it."

8

Xena slowly eased the sandal back on Argo she pulled the strap tight making sure it was secured along with both hers and Gabrielle's things. She turned as Cassandra passed her the reigns. She smiled as she put them over the mares head putting them in place. She checked the mouth bit was comfortable for the Argo who snorted as she tapped her hoof.

They were outside the two stag's tavern, all around them she could see people gathering. She looked down slightly it was time to go. They'd been here now for two days and everything here was slowly returning to normal. Erasmus and Kyra had decided to stay just to help the people finish up along with other Amazons and Centaurs.

She could see that Christos had stopped his vines from moving anymore rocks, he slowly walked towards her. He came to stop standing behind the two leaders who had gathered with the others. Cassandra smiled slightly her family were close by watching as the warrior finished fixing her horses reins. "We are really going to miss you both." Xena turned watching as the others came forward. "We'll be back soon we promise."

She watched as Gabrielle appeared closely followed by Erasmus and Kyra and their son who was following. Gabrielle smiled at Kyra as she eased her scroll bag over her shoulder. "Just don't forget to tell Ephiny that I said hello." Erasmus tapped his hoof. "We'll be more than happy to pass on your message." Xander kicked his back hooves slightly. "You will see us again soon won't you?"

Gabrielle gave him a smile as she put her scroll bag in to the secure strap on Argo's saddle. "Of course I will." She smiled as she came to a stop next to her lover. Thaddeus slowly came forward he looked at them both. "We are all truly going to miss you." He looked around him at all the familiar faces. "You brought us all so much and we have no real way to ever repay you."

Iris breathed in. "Can't we give you anything in return?" Xena folded her arms. "No its okay we don't want anything we were just happy that we could help you all." Christos moved a clawed hand forward. "Aphrodite told me to tell you make sure to stop by her temples. She said you really don't stop by often enough."

Xena put a hand on his arm. "We will and we hope that you'll come visit us sometime." Christos smiled. "Oh I will Aphrodite is still helping me. She introduced me to her husband Hephaestus last night, he was a great man. He was teachings me about godly metal and the art of forging." Gabrielle patted his arm. "I'm so glad that you have her to help you, I couldn't think of any one better." 

Christos nodded his head slightly. "Neither can I, she's such a good person." Alexia and Demetrius slowly came forward both their smiles widening. Demetrius slowly took the Warrior Princess's hand shaking it. "It's been a privilege to meet you Xena you really are the hero they say you are." He turned taking Gabrielle's hand. "We are really going to miss you Gabrielle you've done more for us than you'll ever realize."

Alexia took the blonde woman's hand as her husband took a step back. "We are truly grateful to you both we just wish like Thaddeus and Iris that we could give you something for all you've both done." Xena smiled as she put a hand on the red haired woman's shoulder. "Just live good lives and look after your great cities."

She slowly eased herself up in to the saddle, she looking at Thaddeus and Bastiaan and their partners. "Your cities need you, your both great leaders." Thaddeus smiled as he stepped back as Xena turned the war horse as she adjusted herself in the saddle. "Oh we will, just don't forget to stop by from time to time."

Gabrielle turned as Xena pulled down her hand. "We will just make sure you have that honey mead ready when we do." Demetrius grinned widely. "Oh we will." Xena pulled her lover up ignoring her sudden gasp of surprise as she was pulled in to the saddle in front of her. As appose to being at the back like she normally was.

She eased hold of the reins feeling her lover fidget until she was comfortable. "You all take care of yourselves." She turned slightly watching as the huge doors slowly opened in front of them. Gabrielle felt her lover adjusted the reins as she put her arms close to hers. This was new but she wasn't going to complain.

Xena tapped the reins feeling Argo start to more towards the open gates. She smiled she was looking upwards when they got to Apollonia they could really sit back and relax. She kissed the blonde head as Gabriele leaned back in to her shoulder. She looked at her lover for a moment before tapping Agro feeling the horse go in to a faster trot.

Bastiaan sighed aloud as he watched Xena and Gabrielle disappear in to the distance. "I'm going to miss them." Theodore adjusted his crossbow. "I'm sure they'll be back before you know it." Karsten smirked. "Well I made sure that they got some of the gold. I mean we all knew they were going to say no to gifts so I put one in anyway."

Bastiaan looked up sharply. "You did?" Janos folded his arms grinning. "Oh yeah we did, Thaddeus and Demetrius told us to, so we put a bag of gold Gabrielle's cooking bag." Theodore nodded. "I'm sure they won't mind I mean it's a nice bit of gold it should keep them going for a while." Adrienne shook her head. "You know you guys doing that doesn't surprise me in the slightest."

She paused as she looked up slightly. "I didn't see my vase though, do any of you know happened to it?" Bastiaan breathed in sharply he had heard about what had happened to the ugly vase. "I have no idea." Leonidas smiled as he looked at Adrienne. "I'll buy you a new vase, a really nice one with really nice paintings on it."

Adrianne smiled as she linked her arm with his. "You know I've always like those ones with legends on them." Leonidas felt his smile widen. "Well Bastiaan's going to get his wife and children tomorrow. Apparently his wife is a potter a very good one. May be we can get her to paint a vase about the battle against Lycaon for your people." Adrienne looked up slightly. "That's a great idea."

Candice smiled as she watched all the people around her this was truly going to be a time of change the two cities had once again been reunited. There was no doubt in her mind that this story would be painted in both cities underground tunnels for the next generations to read. She leaned on her staff as she looked up at the sun which was high in the sky.

End of part 62

By Silvermoonlight.


	64. In The City Of White Villas

_IN THE CITY OF WHITE VILLA'S AND SEA_ _SHORE_

Gabrielle slowly looked out across the sea watching as it crashed across the sandy shore. She smiled as she leaned on the white villa's balcony that over looked the sea. She had not expected this not in her wildest notions. This had been her lovers surprise a number of weeks in a upper state villa which had everything she could think off and more.

A tub with which could be filled and unfilled and was always hot, food in the plenty made by servants and a huge bed with warm sheets and pillows were they could both lie together for hours. The governor who Xena had saved here some months ago had said that if she wanted to use his guest villa she was welcome at any time to do so.

His name was Agatone and when they'd arrived he'd come running out to greet them, he was even more thrilled that they'd wanted to stay. He was an old man in his fifties with a long white beard and bushy white eyebrows he also had greyish blue eyes and a big smile. He wore flamboyant white and gold robes which showed his high status in the city.

Apart from his visits since his main villa was very close to theirs and his servants who would bring them their food it was completely quite. He'd promised that they'd not be interrupted during their stay in Apollonia and that they'd both have peace and quite through out their stay and so far he'd been true to his word.

His guest villa was made of white marble and its back balcony which had tables and chairs over looked the shore. There was a path from this marble balcony which led out on to the open beach. There was even a stable for Argo. The whole place was secluded and private with only the odd fisherman coming up now and again to try and catch a big fish or find clams in the shallows which had large rock pools when the tide went out.

She adjusted her leather wrist guards again as she watched the wave's crash against the shore. She breathed in deeply smelling the fresh sea air. The words to describe this place were very difficult at best. The best that she could say that it was stunningly beautiful and it mirrored her dream in so many ways.

She watched as her lover appeared she was running up the beach again in her full armour catching up on her morning excise. She adjusted her green shirt and brown skirt as she watched her intensely. The villa was beautiful but she was poetry in motion, the way her long black hair flowed as she ran. The way she kicked up sand with her leather boots.

The way every muscle ripped and the light blue eyes narrowed as she concentrated intensely on what she was doing. The way her bronze skin caught the sunlight it was all heart stopping. She leaned on her elbow as she tapped her brown boot on the highly decorated marble floor. She watched as her lover come towards her. She could see the dark haired woman's smile widen as their gaze met.

Xena breathed in deeply she watched as the wind picked up her lovers blonde hair blowing it back. The light bounced of her fair skin and lit up her forest green eyes. She smiled meeting her lover gaze she was as beautiful as ever she looked truly innocent in this light. She came closer getting her breath back as she leaned on other side the balcony so they were close to each other. "What do you think?"

Gabrielle stopped as she looked up. "You're beautiful." Xena smirked slightly as she leaned closer. "So are you sweetheart, but I was actually talking about the villa." Gabrielle looked around her for a moment. "I love it, thank you it's a wonderful surprise." Xena smiled as she gently kissed her. "Well you did say you wanted to go somewhere quite when everything in Messene was over."

She put a hand on her chest. "I just remembered this place, Agatone wanted me to stay here but I didn't want to at the time, it's just not me." She eased up her finger running it down her lover's cheek. "I know now that it is you and it's similar to that dream you have." Gabrielle lowered her gaze slightly. "You didn't have to do any of this Xena."

She felt her lover's lips meet hers again. Xena pulled away running her hand through the blonde hair. "I wanted to though you always make me so happy I just want to make you happy." Gabrielle looked up slightly. "Thank you." She eased up her hand running it through the long dark hair. "Just out of interest though what did you do for Agatone that made him willing to allow you full use of his villa any time you want?"

Xena raised an eyebrow she ran her hand through her lovers long blonde hair. "I saved his daughter from being assassinated she's a very diplomatic woman who likes to voice her opinion, so much so that a certain group wanted to silence her permanently. Agatone wanted me to find her assassins and stop their activities which I did."

She slowly met her lovers green eyes again. "Safe to say he wanted to give me something in return this was his gift." Gabrielle felt her smile widen. "I see so it was a gift. Just like that bag of gold Thaddeus and Demetrius gave us." Xena smiled she could vividly remember finding the gold bag the first night they'd set up camp. "Yeah just like that."

Xena pulled up slightly as she pulled her Chakram free. "Come on I want to try something." Gabrielle eyed the Chakram. "Xena I can't catch it, it was only because I was Horn Hind I could catch it the first time." Xena took hold of her arm bringing her out from behind the balcony. "No I don't think it was anything to do with Horn Hind."

She raised the Chakram watching as it caught the sun light. "You changed time but despite doing that who you are hasn't changed your soul is still the same." Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she followed her lover out on to the sandy shore. She watched as Xena moved so she was behind her. "This is stupid I can't catch it and even I did it would be the because of my leather gauntlets they were part of the Horn Hind armour."

Xena slowly stood behind her. "Then take them off." Gabrielle turned sharply. "What?" Xena eased up her wrist slightly. "Take these off and let me prove this to you." Gabrielle looked down nervously she slowly eased off the leather gauntlets putting them down near her feet. She pulled herself up slowly. "This is crazy…"

Xena slowly put the Chakram in to her lover's hand she moved her fingers so they both had hold of the gleaming weapon. She leaned close to her lover's ear. "Please just trust me, if I'm wrong I'll be right here to catch it." Gabrielle breathed in deeply feeling Xena pull her hand away. She felt her breathing quicken as she threw the weapon full force.

She watched as it slammed in to the rocks near by hitting one and then another before going outwards towards the sea. It suddenly turned coming back to her. She breathed in as it came towards her face she raised her hand instantly only to feel herself freeze in shock. She'd caught it! The gleaming weapon was in her hand and she wasn't bleeding from her palm.

She turned seeing that Xena still had her hand back it wasn't ever touching hers. Xena smiled as she wrapped her hand around her lover's waist. She gently eased the weapon from her other hand and put it back on its holder on her waist. "You see." Gabrielle breathed in sharply she slowly picked up her gantlets putting them back on. "I don't understand…"

Xena smiled as she breathed in the smell of her hair. "In our dreamscape you caught it, you weren't Horn Hind then and it occurred to me then you may have been able to catch it the whole time and just not realized it." She felt the younger woman lean against her. Gabrielle felt her smile widen as she met her lovers gaze.

Xena turned slightly looking out to sea she turned back meeting the younger woman's gaze. "Do you want to get something to eat?" Gabrielle l couldn't stop her stomach as it suddenly cried out loudly. "Yes I think I do need something to eat." Xena laughed slightly as she moved her lover back towards the balcony. "Come on lets eat there's still plenty of food left from breakfast."

8

Xena turned the corner fast, she was only in her leathers her feet were bare and she didn't have any of her armour on apart from her Chakram. She was so close. She pulled out her hand trying to grab her lover who was running just ahead of her bare foot on the villa's marble floor. Gabrielle dodged as she turned sharply she watched her lover skid on the marble floor.

She put both hands together as she dodged again as her lover tried to grab her again. "Come on Warrior Princess you can do better than that." Xena's grin widened. She was really enjoying this little game of chase, truth was she could catch her lover any time she wanted but what was the fun in that? Beside she wanted to let her think that she had the advantage.

Admittedly she loved the chase as well it made the catch so much more worth while. She watched as Gabrielle dodged her again by turning on her heels she let her twist around out of her reach again. She raised an eyebrow. "You know I am going to catch you." She took a slow step forward looking at the moonlight outside which was high in the sky.

Their bed room was lit with candles and two fresh water skins full of both their favourite beverages had been placed close by on the wooden dresser sometime ago by the servants. Who only came in once to clean and to give them their breakfast and their dinner, she moved sideways blocking her lovers escape route. "Oh no, you're not going to run away again." Gabrielle sidestepped watching as her lover instantly did the same. "Who said I was running?"

Xena raised her hands slightly seeing her opportunity Gabrielle wasn't quick enough to move this time. They both hit the fur rug which was next to the bed back first. She was on top of her lover and she could already feel the younger woman struggling playfully trying to get free from her grip. She felt Gabrielle start to try to scramble harder to get out from under her.

She turned the younger woman on to her back before she worm her way out of her trap. She used her legs to brace her lover so she couldn't move. She could hear Gabrielle's heavy breathing being replaced with laugher which was pure bliss to her ears. She found herself laughing along as she held both her lovers arms which were pushing against her shoulders.

She felt Gabrielle slowly relax as her laugher came to a stop allowing her to move forward so their faces were almost touching. "I caught you so what do I get?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" Xena slowly freed one of her hands from her shoulder she brought it up kissing it. "I can think of something." She moved forward feeling the world slow.

She captured the other woman's lips feeling Gabrielle's hands move through her hair she could feel the kiss becoming deeper and more wanting. All she wanted was to loose herself in it. She moved her hands through the blonde hair, she could feel her lover's hands and they moved across her back, the nails digging in to the leather.

She moved to her lover's neck slowly kissing a trail as she moved her hands down her arms not wanting to move from her position on top of her. She watched as the green eyes suddenly snapped open, she breathed in sharply realizing why, the shadows around them were flicking. She didn't think as she met her lover's lips again while reaching for her Chakram.

She found herself stiffening in surprise as Gabrielle freed the weapon before she could reach it. Her lover threw the Chakram full force as she turned she watched as it slammed in to the wall close by only to bounce of hitting the other wall. She heard the sound as it spun upwards. There was a male cry of panic as the sound of rope snapping hit her ears.

The Chakram flew downwards hitting both walls only to be instantly caught by her lover before she could catch it. Xena turned watching as a figure slammed in to the table close by full force. His painful moans could be heard as he rolled off the wooden table hitting the floor. Xena looked at her lover who was still holding the Chakram.

Gabrielle shrugged slightly. "I thought I'd try it out again." Xena slowly took her Chakram from her lover's hand putting it back in place she leaned down meeting her lips again before pulling herself up. She moved forward watching as the man slowly tried to get to his kneels his moans of pain hit the air she snarled aloud as she moved towards him.

Autolycus looked up painfully only to feel the agony as Xena's fist made contact with his face he hit the floor hard holding his nose which was stinging. Xena grabbed the man by the collar she dragged him up slamming him against the table. Her gaze narrowed as she watched the king of thieves face appear with its black hair and moustache and brown eyes.

Autolycus pulled up his hands watching as her fist rose again. "Hey! It's me!" Xena felt her grip on his shirt tighten. "Yeah I know it's you!" She yanked harder on his flamboyant green shirt. "Why were you snooping around? Were you spying on us?" Autolycus watched as Gabrielle slowly got up smoothing down her skirt, her green eyes narrowed as she met his gaze.

He looked at Xena seeing that her fist which was still getting ready to strike. "It's not what it looks like…" He paused before grinning widely. "Well it is what it looks like, but I can assure I had no idea that you were both doing…what you were doing." He raised an eyebrow. "Not that I didn't like what you were doing, two beautiful women…enjoying each others company is very pleasant."

Xena snarled dragging him to his feet. "Why are you here?" Autolycus smiled trying to ignore the ice cold blue eyes and the mouth which was forming a vicious sneer. He knew all to well what that expression meant and that if he didn't talk he would probably be hit again only much harder. He raised his hand. "Now that's no way to treat a friend Xena."

He looked up slightly. "I came all the way here from Corinth to find you, do you have any idea how long it took me to find your private hang out?" Xena let go of her shirt watching as he stepped back his brown boots tapping the marble floor. She slowly lowered her fist. "Did it occur to you that maybe we didn't want to be found by any one including you?"

Autolycus smoothed his black leather trousers down. "Now that's not very nice I come to you out of the goodness of my heart and all you can do is be the moody Warrior Princess. First you throw the Chakram at me and then you hit me." Xena eyed him for a moment. "Firstly I didn't throw the Chakram at you that was Gabrielle! Second you were watching us and that's a good enough reason for me to hit you!"

Autolycus stepped back he blinked eyeing Gabrielle who was starting to look annoyed. "Wait Gabrielle threw your Chakram?" Xena turned picking up her wineskin full of ale she grunted aloud as she pulled the top free. "Yes she threw it not me." Autolycus turned slightly. "You taught her how to throw and catch the Chakram!"

Xena took a long drink before turning to him. "Yes." Autolycus breathed in deeply. "She could've killed me!" Xena narrowed her gaze. "She throws it as well I do Autolycus!" Gabrielle sighed aloud. "I just wanted to break your hooking rope not kill you." Xena breathed in deeply taking another long drink. "What is it you want Autolycus?"

Autolycus stood up slightly he breathed in deeply as he recomposed himself. "I have the proportion of a life time for you." Xena sneered slightly. "We are on vacation!" Autolycus slowly leaned against the table. "Xena we are talking about mountains of gold more than you can imagine." He turned to Gabrielle who had filled a tankard from one of the water skins "Come on Gabrielle you like gems stones I've seen your eyes glint when you look at them."

He eyed her necklace with its strange jade and silver symbol. "I mean that necklace just shows how much you like sparkling things." Gabrielle put her hand around the Horn Hind symbol. "I didn't buy this it was given to me by a group of people for helping them. I wear it to honour them. Not because I like the way it gleams."

Xena folded her arms. "What part of we are on vacation didn't you get?" Autolycus straightened up watching as Gabrielle began to drink from her tankard. "Xena I'm talking about king Lycaon's treasure!" He turned in surprise watching as Gabrielle spat out part of her drink. The blonde woman, turned going in to coughing fit as she failed to swallow the rest.

Xena eyed him as she moved over to her lover rubbing her back waiting for the coughing to subside. She leaned over slightly meeting her lovers green eyes. "Are you okay?" Gabrielle breathed in deeply as she felt the coughing sub side. "I'm fine…" Xena watched as her lover stood up slightly. "We aren't interested…"

Autolycus turned in annoyance. "How could you not be interested? This is king Lycaon the werewolf king! Okay we all know werewolves are savage beasts with no moral sense of self and they probably guard his keep like animals, but this guy is rich." Gabrielle snarled aloud as she took a slow step forward. "Werewolves are not animals their people! They also have a very strong sense of self!"

Autolycus blinked as he looked up a wide smile slowly formed on his lips. "So the rumour is true." Xena took a step forward. "What rumour, would that be?" Autolycus eased up his hand. "That you both took on Lycaon's werewolf army in Messene and Gabrielle got turned in to a werewolf herself." Xena narrowed her gaze she slowly met her lovers gaze seeing the utter shock in her green eyes at the king of thieves words.

She breathed in deeply she was going to lie for her lovers sake. Gabrielle wasn't ready to even write down in her scrolls what had happened yet. Also despite that Autolycus was a good man at heart who she did truth an awful lot, she wasn't ready to reveal everything that had happened ether. "I never took on the werewolf king neither did Gabrielle."

She raised a hand. "We ran in to a werewolf yes and we killed it and we met another one who helped us out of Messene's forest but that was it. Autolycus raised both hands. "Some one from the old Arcadia region told me about it though he said he even saw the werewolf kings army marching! It's a huge rumour over there right now."

Xena laughed slightly seeing Gabrielle eyes widen in surprise. "Please Autolycus don't you think if I killed the werewolf king that I'd have a trophy to prove that I actually did it?" She turned slightly. "As far as Gabrielle turning to a werewolf that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She raised her hand. "I mean please if she were one wouldn't she be one right now?"

Autolycus tapped his boot. "Okay so you would have a trophy and I agree that Gabrielle isn't a werewolf but this man said that you and Gabrielle led a huge werewolf army." Xena took another long drink. "You shouldn't listen to rumour, we never led that army Horn Hind led that army to victory." Autolycus put a hand on his belt. "Who's Horn Hind?"

Xena raised an eyebrow. "A legendary hero among werewolves or so I've heard who has deer horns. He or she is meant to be incredibly powerful and a strong leader." She gave Gabrielle a slight smile which the king of thieves didn't see. Autolycus stroked his moustache. "So you don't know where king Lycaon's treasure is?"

Xena eyed him. "No, I don't know where his treasure is." Autolycus raised his hand. "Oh, I was so hoping you did." He put his hands together. "I mean a treasure like that would do wonders for my reputation." Xena put a hand through her hair in frustration. "The door is behind you." Autolycus pulled up sharply. "You're asking me to leave?"

Xena turned sharply. "Yes I am, don't make me repeat myself." Autolycus put a hand on his chest. "Xena I came all the way here just to talk to you." Xena snarled aloud as she raised a hand. "We are on vacation! We want to be left alone for once, is that to much to ask?" Autolycus raised an eyebrow. "Oh wait you were both in the middle of something…when I dropped in weren't you?"

Xena put a hand on his shoulder. "Look we'll meet you in Berioa in three weeks times then we'll talk okay?" Autolycus turned sharply. "Berioa…you know I hate Berioa." Xena squeezed his shoulder slightly. "Good that mean's you won't steal anything there." Autolycus turned on his heels freeing himself from her grip. He moved towards Gabrielle his smile widening. "You know last time we met you said something about Aztec gold."

Xena watched as her lovers eyes froze over their colour slowly darkening. Gabrielle narrowed her gaze. "I said they have more gold, jade and gemstones than you could possibly imagine and none you'd ever want." Autolycus pulled back. "What? That's not what you said, I heard you, you were drinking and you said…"

Gabrielle looked up sharply. "I was drinking when I drink, I say foolish things and I was drunk that night." She raised her hand to her lover. "Xena had to help me to bed, if you remember right." Autolycus slowly pulled back not liking the cold hard stare which the blonde woman was giving him. "Well next time we meet we'll talk about this, okay."

He turned slightly not hearing a reply. "Well then I'll see you both in Berioa." Xena turned watching as her lovers eyes returned to normal. "Yeah we'll see you there, don't tell any one we are here okay?" Autolycus smiled widely as he picked up his broken rope hook of the table. "Xena I wouldn't do that." He jumped over the balcony that led on to the beach. "I mean I am the king of thieves."

Xena breathed in watching as he gave her a wave before disappearing in to the night. She turned looked at her lover who had had been standing in the villa's entrance which led on to the balcony. She wanted to ask her about her words on the Aztec gold. She had never seen her become so cold so quickly, it was like looking in to the eyes a person she didn't know.

At the time that Gabrielle had searched the Aztec lands she'd been unable to reach her thanks to Akemi who had trapped her after she had freed the souls. She should have never trusted her from start it was something she deeply regretted now. She had no idea what had gone on in the lands of Mexica and Gabrielle never seemed to want to talk about it.

She breathed in deeply she was going to let this one go it could wait for another time. They were on vacation now and she really wanted to enjoy it. She moved forward gently putting her arms around the younger woman's waist. "Now where were we?" Gabrielle smiled as she put her arms up around the taller woman's neck. "You where kissing me."

Xena leaned closer watching as the moonlight reflected off her lovers green eyes causing them to shine. "I was wasn't I." She slowly smiled before capturing her lips again. She breathed in enjoying every sensation as the kiss deepened she moved her hands up running them through the blonde hair as she felt her lovers hands move through her own hair.

She could feel her lover guiding her back towards the bed and she didn't care. Her lover's hands were moving over her leathers with that same want and need. She felt the bed as she tumbled back on to it and her lover's body as it moved on top of hers. She felt her heart start to beat faster as her lover pulled both her arms up bracing them so she couldn't move them before meeting her lips again.

She had a chance to relive her life again and she wasn't going to make the same mistakes. She wasn't going to fall in to the same traps or let people use her guilt to trap her. She breathed in sharply as her lover's hand began to loosen the leather thread on her bodice. She slowly met her lovers gaze seeing the fire burning in them, she never wanted to let go of this woman again as long as she lived.

8

Denes snorted as kicked another bone out of the way. "This is stupid! Find the godly spring of the horned werewolf, how pathetic. Why is it when the god of war sends us to do something it always something lame?" Cenon looked the heavily armoured warlord general. "I agree this is lame but I wouldn't say that to Ares's face."

Denes looked around at the forest which hadn't been here during his last visit two years ago. This had been long before the Lycaon's war which had happened some months ago. He pushed another set of leaves out of the way. "No I wouldn't say it to his face ether." He kicked another werewolf skull out of the way.

There were lots of human and werewolf skeletons littering the forest floor all of them all from the Lycaon's war most were wrapped in grass and vines. This was way too much growth for such a short time, full grown trees just didn't pop up like this. It had been hard to even find this valley because of this forest which had just sprung up covering half of it including the part that had been the war ground.

There were two roads which joined the two cities in the region these roads had another that had led off but it wasn't finished yet. This had made finding this place difficult. He stopped as he caught sight of something he moved past a broken catapult which was covered in vines. He watched as a huge stone shrine came in to view. "Oh please now that's just stupid." Cenon eyed the shrine. "Ah great a shrine to Aphrodite…"

Denes walked out in to the large clearing eyeing the statue of the goddess who had offering surrounding the marble lower half of her statue. It was typically annoying shrine to the love goddess. "I hate Aphrodite." He moved forward bringing up his sword smacking it against the white statues shoulder. Cenon sighed as he looked up at the moonlight. "So do I, let's break her statues arm off."

He turned seeing another white marble shrine close by which had a large pool of water in it and two statues. One was a werewolf and the other was a hoplite from the hoplites helmet clear water was gushing out the same kind of water was gushing out of the werewolf's mouth on the opposite side. He moved closer looking at the clear water which was like crystal. Under it he could see some odd circle pattern which was made of green and blue gem stone and whose marble stone was black.

He raised his sword. "Hey check this out." Denes turned eyeing the spring. "This is it! You've found it." Cenon folded his arms. "It doesn't look like much, just another spring which is nice to look at, just those so called works of art in Athens." Denes grabbed his armoured chest plate. "This is no ordinary spring Cenon, it's a healing spring."

He eyed the water. "This is why Ares sent us here he wants some of its water so he can make a version of his own. He wants to use it for his armies." Cenon eyed the water. "Yeah but why doesn't he come up here himself to get it? I mean why send us I mean we don't have the power to fight a godly spirit of the forest." Denes pulled out an empty water skin. "Werewolf god…spirit of the forest, please its all just stories."

He eased the water skin down only to watch in shock as the water began to churn. He pulled back in panic as a pair of huge black horns rose from the lake their blue and green veins shimmered in the moonlight. The huge white werewolf head appeared with its long goat's beard. Huge white shoulders and upper body followed. Huge Satyr legs with black hooves appearing and a long bull's tails which swung slightly.

The eight foot being lower body was covered by a hanging skirt which was covered in silver and golden patterns. The black clawed hand slowly formed a fist as the long white ears went back and the glowing orange eyes with there black pupils narrowed. The huge jaws slowly opened showing all the razor sharp teeth they slammed together as the eyes focused on him. Christos snarled aloud he hated thieves especially those who came to steal his waters. "_They call me the spirit of the forest for good reason it's because I'm real!_"

He wasn't one to do godly talk much but now was a good time for it he stepped out of his healing waters He came back to these waters every night it was his place of sleep. Not that he needed to but he just liked doing it was where he had been born and it was comforting. He could make new springs just like this one anywhere he wished but the one here felt like his real home.

The shocked warrior fell backwards dropping his water skin as he stepped closer to him. He sniffed the air only to snarl in disgust as he grabbed the man by his armoured collar. "_A_ _warrior of Are_s!" He pulled him up high in to the air ignoring his screams of terror. "_Did your god send you here_?" He raised his other clawed hand causing vines to shoot up they grabbed the other warrior before he could escape.

The screaming man was slammed in to the floor as the vines wrapped tightly around him securing him. Denes shivered in panic. "Yes Ares sent us! Please we beg mercy we thought you weren't real!" Christos snarled eyeing him. "_Well I am real! Why did your god send you here? Was it to steal my healing waters or just to try and desecrate my birthplace_?"

Denes pulled up his hand. "He wanted your healing waters! Please don't kill me!" Christos roared in the warriors face showing off all his razor sharp teeth. "_Why does he want my waters_?" Denes shivered he knew he'd just had a horrible moment of bladder weakness. "He wanted us to steal some of your water and bring it back to him."

He swallowed. "He wants to make a copy of it for himself so he could use it to heal his warriors in battle." Christos narrowed his gaze. "_Does he now…_" He tightened his grip on the man's collar. "_Well you can send him a message from me tell him that I'll kill the next warrior he sends up here to steal from me! I'll kill every one that follows until he comes himself!" _

He sneered. "_Also_ _tell him that if I do face him in battle I'll wound him in the same way Horn Hind did and I'll send him limping back to Olympus! The warriors Xena and Gabrielle created me and like them I dislike him greatly." _He squeezed tighter. "_Those who steal and those who bring war aren't welcome here. In this region only have three gods of worshiped myself and Aphrodite and Hephaestus_!"

He leaned closer. "_And if you dare to break any of her statues I'll break you in half!_" Denes swallowed as he looked at the god. "We won't we swear! We'll deliver your message!" Christos eyed the general. "_Get out…and don't ever return to this place_!" He threw the man watching as he landed hard against the catapult. "_I'll kill you both if you ever return here!_"

He releasing the vines from the other man he watched as they both ran away their boots scrambling as they tried desperately to run faster. He turned watching as a flash of white light hit the air along with white and red rose petals, he smiled as he turned to the goddess of love. Aphrodite giggled slightly. "I love how you get them to run away like that."

Christos put a hand on his chest. "Hey you know I'd never kill them unless they give me no choice. Normally a good scare always seems to ensure that they never return." Aphrodite raised a hand slightly. "I know it's late, and you would prefer to be asleep but Hephaestus wants to show you his latest creations. It's totally cool its one of those cat statues that springs to life."

Christos shook his mane as he turned slightly. "I'd love to, I love looking at his new creations." Aphrodite patted his arm. "Come on then stud muffin you know how my husband hates to be kept waiting." Christos walked slowly forward. "Well I never like to keep him waiting or you for that matter." He put a clawed hand on her shoulder. "You can fill me in on the latest happenings."

Aphrodite looked up slowly at the moonlight she patted his clawed hand. She was looking forward to filling him in on all that was goings on. It was funny she had never really seen the moonlight as beautiful until after the events with Lycaon. She smiled as she patted his hand again. "Come on spirit of the forest I'll fill you in on everything."

End of part 63

_End of book one_

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given your input you've all been wonderful.


End file.
